La orden de los caballeros mortales
by elnauhual
Summary: Los dioses viene a la tierra y Keiichi comienza a descubrir que posee poderes que provien de ser un mortal. El Dr Shugahara se enfrenta ante un nuevo peligro debido a una súbita fama. Belldandy comienza a descubrir que existe una gran conspiracion de al que ella es solo una pequeña pieza que ha sido manipulada.
1. Palimpsesto

**La orden de los Caballeros Mortales**  
**Por Javier Delgado R.**

Fan fiction, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa" de Kōsuke Fujishima.

**Dedicado a todos aquellos a quienes la realidad les inspira a seguir sus sueños,**  
**buscando todo lo que existe detrás de la fachada de las cosas.**

_"Ahora bien, mi propia conjetura es que el universo no sólo es más extraño de lo que imaginamos,  
sino más extraño de lo que podemos imaginar."_  
_J.B.S. Haldane, Possible Worlds and other papers (1927)_

* * *

_**Introducción**_

_Esta historia ocurre en algún momento despues del arco de "One winged angel" y antes del arco de Hagall. Tiene personajes propios y lentamente se aparta del canon._

**Introducción a esta historia:**

Un científico experto en etnobotánica, ha pasado casi 10 años investigando el origen de algunas pociones mágicas que tienen propiedades curativas reales y que provienen de antiguos manuscritos.

En su búsqueda descubre que su origen esta unido a las tradiciones nórdicas y comienza a sospechar que la mitología, las leyendas y la antigua magia nórdica fueron creaciones de una misteriosa mujer llamada Urth, incluso localiza un antiguo dibujo de la hermosa mujer y la convierte en su amor idealizado. En su búsqueda, finalmente descubrirá un antiguo manuscrito oculto por casi un milenio en un monasterio, lleno de antiguas leyendas, de magia, pero increiblemente también de tecnología.

Nuestra historia comienza cuando descubre que esa mujer de hace 1,200 años, cuya imagen lo ha cautivado durante años, aun vive y resulta que es mucho mas que una simple mujer. La historia se complicara cuando descubre que una diosa ha sido asesinada e inicia la búsqueda de conocimiento antiguo y prohibido, con el fin de proteger a su amada.

Este un relato donde la magia y la tecnología se unen y la intervención de los mortales puede decidir el destino de los mismos dioses.

* * *

**Sobre el manga:**

Para los que no conozcan este manga, va un mini resumen:

A un joven no muy afortunado en la vida y el amor, Yggdrassil, la gran computadora que controla el universo, le concede un deseo. La diosa Belldandy es la encargada de concedérselo. El no cree que sea verdad, pero la joven es tan encantadora que comenta que le gustaría que se quedara a vivir con el para siempre, y se le concede. Gracias a la intervención de la diosa, se tiene que mudar de dormitorio estudiantil a un templo en desuso, que se convertirá en su nuevo hogar.

Posteriormente las dos hermanas de la diosa se le unirán para vivir con el:

-Skuld, genio de la mecánica y niña celosa de todo aquel que se acerque a su hermana.

- Urd. mitad diosa, mitad demonio, Sensual y romántica. Irreverente, irresponsable, rebelde, pero muy protectora de sus hermanas.

Esta historia gira en torno al personaje de Urd

* * *

**Advertencias:**

- Universo Alterno. Hay personajes míos y conforme avanza la historia, se va apartando del Canon.

- Soy un nerd, la historia tiene pretensiones de ser ciencia ficción dura, donde la tecnología avanzada es indistinguible de la magia.

- La historia posiblemente llegue a 20 capítulos, espero que me soporten todo ese tiempo

- ¡Este es mi primer Fanfic. ! Espero que opinen al respecto.

* * *

**Notas:**

Este fanfic gira esencialmente alrededor de **Urd**, la hermosa diosa de explosivo carácter y experta en pociones.

Hay muchos aspectos del Universo del Oh my Goddess, que no se exploran en el manga o el anime, así que decidí explorarlos para intentar explicarlos.

Aquí exploro sus antecedentes del porque su personalidad puede ir de la diosa rebelde, e irresponsable hasta la romántica y confiable hermana.  
Se explora la historia de porque tuvo que ir al cielo, y los orígenes del conflicto entre dioses y demonios.  
Con respecto al manga, la historia esta ubicada alrededor del numero 250. Keiichi y Belldandy casi tienen cuatro años viviendo juntos, pero sin avanzar mucho en su romance.

También se explora la relación entre Skuld y Sentaro.  
El entorno es un poco mas dramático que la serie original y se poco a poco convierte en una historia de acción.

La historia tiene varios personajes originales, que espero que no les desagraden.

La historia original de Oh My Goddess, es un universo donde la magia tiene una base tecnológica. En eta historia me baso en esa idea.

* * *

**Capítulo I  
Palimpsesto**

El doctor Sugahara Kenji rebosaba de alegría, eso era obvio para todo el que se lo encontraba en los pasillos. El profesor era una figura familiar en la universidad de Chiba. Apenas había cumplido 32 años y ya era un académico respetado de la universidad. Su personalidad metódica y un tanto obsesiva, había garantizado que sus trabajos, a pesar de lo extraordinario de algunas de sus ideas, siempre fuera preciso y contundente. Sus artículos eran un modelo de precisión en un campo lleno de subjetividades, por lo que era apreciado por sus colegas, incluso al grado de poder convencerlos de participar en algunos de sus proyectos más fantásticos.

Con su traje un tanto descuidado, pero siempre limpio, una corbata que sus alumnos juraban era una pieza arqueológica, y con unos gruesos y anticuados lentes, parecía el estereotipo del profesor distraído de cualquier vieja película. Aun así, sus ojos denotaban una intensidad y una curiosidad, que aunada a su rostro siempre amable y pronto a la sonrisa, atraía a los jóvenes, incluso cuando no siempre lograban entender todo lo que decía.

Y es que los temas que lo apasionaban parecían inagotables. Había iniciado su carrera como botánico, pero a eso le había añadido conocimientos sobre: farmacología, paleo botánica, polinología, lenguas germánicas antiguas, mitología europea germánica, proto historia sajona, etnohistoria, química, paleografía y recientemente para entretenerse, algo de estereoquímica, etc.

Además ya era una pequeña celebridad. Algunos de sus artículos habían trascendido al público inspirando suficiente curiosidad para que un editor le solicitara un libro. En parte por el tema, pero también por su amor y pasión por el tema, el libro había resultado un éxito.

No estaba nada mal para un especialista en "estudios etnobotánicos de las tradiciones europeas.". El doctor acostumbraba a bromear sobre su rama de estudios, diciendo que era el mejor en área... pero tal vez eso se debía a que era el único especialista en ese campo. Lo cual demostraba que era una persona con sentido del humor. Desgraciadamente su humor no siempre era apreciado por sus alumnos. Decir que sus chistes eran viejos, era subestimar el tema. Sus alumnos a sus espaldas presumían que el que pudiera entender sus chistes, estaba listo para recibir un doctorado en lingüística de lenguas muertas germánicas...

Pero hoy el doctor, normalmente un verdadero ejemplo de la sobriedad japonesa, tarareaba algo parecido a una melodía y parecía estar casi a punto de saltar y bailar. No solo eso. Además de abrazar a su laptop como si fuera un valioso tesoro, llevaba consigo una bolsa de papel con algo que tenía un sospechoso parecido a una gran botella de sake de buena calidad.

La razón de este extraño comportamiento, estaba en su laptop. Toda la noche había estado recibiendo un gigantesco archivo de más de 5 GB, que consistía en una serie de datasets: scans multi espectrales, fluorescencia de rayos X y de luz rasante de un viejo libro de oración medieval. El archivo era cortesía de uno de sus colegas, el profesor Jann Krogh Danielsen de la universidad de Oslo.

Usualmente, un viejo libro de oración medieval no era para emocionar a nadie, claro, con excepción de unos pocos especialistas. Pero el doctor Sugahara estaba seguro que era mucho más que eso.

Meses atrás, había tenido una de sus ideas geniales o dementes según a quien se le preguntar. Intrigado por las capacidades del software de reconocimiento de rostros, se preguntó si podría servir para buscar otro tipo de patrones. Por ejemplo, existen libros que se han perdido, y solo se conocen porque son mencionados en cartas y comentario. Pero buscar esos fragmentos entre miles de libros es una tarea de Titanes. Se preguntó si con ese software podría ser capaz de localizar fragmentos conocidos de un manuscrito, dentro de otros documentos. Así se podría recuperar más fragmentos e intentar reconstruir el libro original.

Afortunadamente, muchas bibliotecas habían comenzado a digitalizar sus ejemplares más antiguos para conservarlos y una búsqueda automatizada podría ahorrar años de trabajo.

Los problemas técnicos parecían insuperables, pero con su entusiasmo había contagiado a algunos **geeks** del Caltech. Pronto tuvo un prototipo y para probarlo en lugar de ir a los archivos electrónicos de las universidades, lo puso a buscar imágenes en Internet y para esto comenzó con algunos textos clave sobre su tema favorito.

Después de unos cientos de errores y falsos positivos, el software reportó algo interesante en un sitio de Internet. El software había localizado dentro de un viejo y maltratado libro de rezos de la edad media, un fragmento de uno de sus textos. Se notaba que se había tratado de borrarlo, pero aun así era legible:

Urð hétu eina,  
aðra Verðandi,  
skáru á skíði,  
Skuld ina þriðju;

El éxito al localizar un fragmento de texto dentro de ese libro había sido un logro extraordinario y ese grupo de geeks pronto tendría muchas solicitudes de otros especialistas. Pero eso ya no le interesaba al doctor. Él tenía ante sí un misterio. ¿Qué hacia un fragmento de antigua mitología nórdica en un libro medieval de oración? La única respuesta factible resulto sorprendente. Él estaba seguro que ese libro debía ser en realidad un palimpsesto.

Eso significaba que algunos piadosos monjes medievales seguramente se habían encontrado con viejos pergaminos en lenguaje desconocido y habían decidido darles mejor uso. Era una práctica común, el pergamino era caro, así que los habían raspado para borrar lo escrito y poderlos usar para hacer un libro de oraciones, mucho más útil, al menos para su criterio.

La posibilidad de que fuera cierto no lo dejo dormir durante días. Eso podía significar que en lugar de haber localizado unos cuantos comentarios sobre el manuscrito que buscaba, este podría ser el manuscrito original.

Recordó el palimpsesto de Arquímedes, y pensó que tal vez podría ser igual de importante. El palimpsesto de Arquímedes había contenido no menos de cuatro manuscritos antiguos. Usando técnicas avanzadas de procesamiento de imagen su contenido original se había podido recuperara casi en su totalidad.

El doctor tuvo un escalofrió al pensar en todo lo que se habría perdido por el proceso, paginas borradas, recortadas, algunas desechas y todo para convertirlas en un libro. En compensación, eso había permitido que un monasterio conservara un raro y valioso manuscrito pagano. Inmediatamente había contactado con un colega de la universidad de Oslo, pues fue en el website de esa universidad, donde había localizado el libro. Después de eso no supo nada de su colega durante una semana.

Posteriormente recibió una llamada de larga distancia desde Alemania. El profesor Danielsen había abandonado todo para salir corriendo a localizar el libro. Este aún se encontraba en un viejo monasterio en Alemania y era parte de un lote que pensaba adquirir la universidad. Después de todo, la posibilidad de encontrar el único ejemplo escrito en lengua Nord-germánica antigua era para quitar el sueño a cualquier especialista. Él habría hecho lo mismo.

Y ahora, meses después de todo el proceso, todo estaba ahí, en el disco duro de su máquina. En un esfuerzo por recuperar el texto borrado por los monjes, el maltratado libro se había escaneado con lo más avanzado de la tecnología de imagen. Ahora en agradecimiento por su aviso, el profesor Danielsen le había enviado el data set completo, junto con un crítico e—mail:

_Archivo Ms. Add. 1879.23 .img, filtro infrarrojo profundo, _  
_y añadir scan de luz rasante._  
_Bebe una botella de sake en mi nombre. _  
_Recuerda tu promesa._

_Profesor Jann Krogh Danielsen  
Universidad de Oslo._

El doctor Sugahara sonrió, entendía bien la preocupación de su colega, en el competitivo mundo académico donde la frase "publicar o perecer" era la orden del día, tener la prioridad de semejante descubrimiento era vital. Sugahara le había prometido la exclusividad completa del descubrimiento, a cambio de poder participar en el desciframiento del texto.

Por el paciente trabajo requerido para extraer el contenido del palimpsesto, el profesor Danielsen bien se merecía su parte del descubrimiento. Para el Dr. Sugahara, lo importante era el contenido. Estaba convencido de que en ese manuscrito estaba contenido el origen de toda la mitología de un pueblo, y todo escrito por una sola persona.

El poder demostrar la existencia de este personaje era su más grande sueño. Entre tanto, bien podía esperar a que el Profesor Danielsen publicara su artículo y tener la prioridad.

Finalmente, llegó a la biblioteca de la universidad. Tenía su propio cubículo, pero se sentía más a gusto entre los libros. Ahí, justo en medio de la sección de mitología europea y con la complicidad de los encargados de la biblioteca, se había creado una especie de cubículo rodeado de estantes. Pero con todos los libros apuntando hacia afuera de manera que nadie tuviera que entrar a molestarlo. Su nuevo cubículo no solo era una demostración de su tenacidad y poder de convencimiento, sino que mostraba que no dudaba en aprovechar su _status_ de celebridad cuando hiciera falta...

Así que a veces los estudiantes podían ver como algunos libros desaparecían hacia atrás, como movidos por un duende travieso. Lo único que el desaprobaba del lugar era un moderno _display_ de LED TV de 72 pulgadas que había en la pared, donde se pasaban las noticias de la universidad. Sus intentos de que el departamento de diseño cambiara las modernas gráficas por imágenes de vitrales medievales, hasta ahora no habían tenido éxito. Pero él estaba seguro que sería solo cuestión de tiempo.

Ya en su cubículo, nerviosamente, colocó la botella en la mesa. Con gran expectación, encendió su pequeña, pero poderosa laptop. Afortunadamente ya estaba familiarizado con el software de visualización. Sonrió al cargar el GUI, Danielsen se había tomado la molestia de enviarle una copia en japonés, pero ya no podía esperar más. Releyó el e-mail y localizo los archivos sugeridos. Procedió a fijar los parámetros de procesamiento que le habían sugerido.

A pesar de su potencia, su máquina tuvo que esforzarse con los gráficos de alta resolución. El doctor tenía una relación de amor y odio hacia estos aparatos. A veces sentía que solo deseaban irritarlo, pero finalmente apareció una imagen, que había estado escondida detrás de los garabatos latinos de una vieja plegaria a San Agustín.

El corazón del doctor dio un brinco, y no pudo evitar una exclamación de placer que se escuchó en toda la biblioteca. Estaba tan feliz, que por poco usa esa palabra que ya es cliché… "eureka".

Ahí estaba ese rostro, que ya le era familiar desde hace años. Lo había visto en copias dentro de otros manuscritos. El texto y esta imagen, habían sido comentados y referidos dentro de otros libros, pero finalmente todos eran copias imperfectas. Aun y así, lo había atesorado en su memoria. Pero este dibujo tenía algo especial, una espontaneidad que no tenían las copias. Este podría ser realmente el manuscrito original.

Nerviosamente, recorrió la imagen y abajo, encontró un texto en letras latinas, débil, pero legible:

Segðu mér, Fáfnir,  
alls þik fróðan kveða  
ok vel margt vita,  
hverjar ro þær nornir,  
er nauðgönglar ro

Ah... ese texto... ya lo conocía por otras copias, esta versión era ligeramente distinta, así que comenzó a traducir con cuidado:

_"dime Fafnir,_  
_cuya sabiduría es afamada,_  
_y mucho sabes tú,_  
_¿quiénes son las Nornas, _  
_que en la necesidad nos ayudan?_

Y un poco más abajo había ¡RUNAS!, y no cualquier tipo. Estaban trazadas con tanta precisión que parecían producto de una moderna computadora. Un trazo limpio, perfecto, lleno de detalles y según sospechaba el Dr. con múltiples niveles de información.

Si, finalmente lo había localizado. Este era él era el manuscrito original de la _Darraðarljoð, _y estaba seguro de que ella misma lo había escrito con su puño y letra. O mejor dicho sus ruinas. Esas runas tenían que ser de ella.

Años de investigación, por fin habían dado su fruto. Esa noche para celebrar… se emborracharía como cosaco... o mejor aún, ¡Como un vikingo!...

La emoción lo rebosaba. Ni siquiera se había sentado y caminaba de un lado al otro de su "cubículo" con ganas de abrazar al primero que se encontrara.

Necesitaba calmarse. Se detuvo, se forzó a respirar lento y profundo y decidió concentrarse en su trabajo, eso siempre lo relajaba. Comenzó a revisar el plan de trabajo. Plan que tenía años desarrollando justo para este momento. Lo primero era comparar el manuscrito con las fragmentadas copias que se habían hecho de él. Eso ayudaría a reconocer como había sido recortado y mutilado el texto original, para poder reconstruir el libro.

Seguramente habría errores al compararlas con el original. Ese era un buen punto para relajarse. En su propio libro: "**El poder del fresno, la ceniza y las espinas: Magia Vikinga y normanda**" había resumido algunos fragmentos de manuscritos que creía eran del libro, así que finalmente lo podría verificar y añadir el material faltante…

El profesor respingó un poco al pensar en el título de su libro. Aun resentía haberse dejado convencer por el editor, pero el titulo era llamativo y en parte era una de las razones del inesperado éxito del libro. La mera mención de magia atraía a muchos jóvenes fans del new age, wicca y neopaganismo, Pero tal vez una más importante y a pesar de la modestia del doctor, era que el libro era fascinante y revelaba la pasión del doctor Shugahara por el tema. El resultado era que el libro estaba agotado.

Como resultado del libro, ahora tenía una serie de admiradores que a veces le escribían pidiéndole más pociones y recetas mágicas. Incluso, no hace poco había recibido un e-mail de una joven que usaba el Nick de Urd, preguntándole por una copia del libro.

¡Urth!... el doctor pronunció ese nombre con una sorprendente ternura. Le había irritado ligeramente, encontrar a alguien que se atreviera a usar ese nombre, pero finalmente después de un breve intercambio de e-mails, se convenció de que la joven hablaba en serio. Al menos estaba seguro que era joven. Su e-mail exudaba cierta pasión y seriedad por el tema que no dejaban de impresionarle.

Informó a la joven, para su decepción, que ya no quedaban ejemplares ni habría reimpresiones del libro, pues estaba preparando una versión corregida y aumentada de ese libro. Cuando ella comentó que vivía cerca de la ciudad de Nekumi, le informó que la universidad de Chiba, donde él se encontraba, estaba a solo unas horas de ahí, y en la biblioteca, o para ser más precisos; en el estante que estaba a un costado del doctor se encontraba un ejemplar.

Y justamente hoy, en este día tan importante para él, ella había quedado de ir. No solo por el libro, sino para conocer al autor, pues aseguraba que tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle. Por un lado, se sentía halagado, pero al doctor no le agradaba tener que interrumpir su trabajo y sobre todo ahora que se sentía en el momento más feliz de su vida.

Hay que reconocer que el que se tratara de una joven, no ayudaba mucho. El doctor solo tenía un gran amor en su vida, y la posibilidad de encontrarse con una desconocida, lo inquietaba, así que decidió hacer ese pensamiento a un lado y ponerse a trabajar.

El doctor puso manos a la obra, necesitaba revisar varios libros con los fragmentos conocidos del libro. Comenzó a sacar libros de los estantes, él no podía ver los títulos, pero no hacía falta, ya los conocía a todos, como si fueran viejos amigos.

Sacó entonces su libro, "El poder del fresno, la ceniza y las espinas", cuando escuchó un grito de protesta.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿quién está ahí?"

Era una indignada voz femenina, el doctor se detuvo sorprendido y luego con cuidado se asomó por entre el hueco que acababa de dejar, y lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa. En el hueco logró distinguir unos ojos femeninos que destellaban con ira. Eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida, e incluso, el enojo que mostraban parecía hacerlos más atractivos. El doctor no era muy agraciado en su trato con las mujeres, pero era un romántico, y le nació improvisar un pequeño poema:

— "Hermosos ojos de hechicera, profundos pozos donde mi alma desearía sumergirse para siempre."

Ninguna mujer o diosa puede mantener el enojo, ante un halago que se dice de manera tan espontánea y honesta...

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó la voz, aun sorprendida, pero ya sin el enojo.

El profesor seducido por esos ojos, comenzó a quitar algunos libros para poder ver mejor, mientras contestaba un tanto distraído:

—Soy el Doctor Sugahara Kenji, profesor de esta universidad y autor de este libro

Al notar que el doctor quitaba algunos libros, la joven decidió embromarlo un poco, y se escondió detrás de otros, que el doctor procedió a mover, y así comenzó un juego que la joven acompañaba de una hermosa y coqueta risa. El doctor movía algunos libros para verla mejor, y ella cambiaba de lugar. Repentinamente, tuvo una idea y del estante más bajo, sacó varios libros simultáneamente. Tuvo entonces una visión de unas hermosas piernas apenas cubiertas por un vestido entallado en su parte superior.

La joven se rió al ver la ocurrencia del profesor. — ¡Ah echhi sensei!— y finalmente decidió dar fina al juego, se inclinó por el hueco para ver al doctor cara a cara...

El doctor vio entonces un hermoso rostro de piel cobriza, con unas extrañas marcas en la cara, y al reconocerlo gritó. "Urð hétu eina, Darraðarljoð".

Se congeló un instante por la sorpresa y luego súbitamente intentó incorporarse... desgraciadamente tenía la cabeza metida entre el entrepaño y se golpeó. Cayó hacia atrás y al intentar detenerse del estante, en su caída lo arrastró, cayendo este encima de él. El estrépito pareció amplificado por el silencio del lugar.

La joven se sintió confundida y sorprendida. Estaba acostumbrada a causar impresión en los hombres, pero nadie había reaccionado así, y además estaba el impacto de esas palabras, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese lenguaje ni ese título "Urð hétu eina, Darraðarljoð", "La hechicera, nombrada Urd".

Rápidamente busco como auxiliar al Doctor, realizó unos extraños gestos con las manos, murmuró unas palabras y sin ningún medio de soporte aparente, el estante se levantó un poco, lo suficiente para poder sacar al hombre de ahí. Con el aplomo de alguien que ya ha visto heridas, lo examinó. Estaba inconsciente, tenía sangre en el rostro y parecía sufrir una severa contusión que requería ayuda urgente. Escuchó gritos en a su alrededor, seguramente la conmoción se había escuchado por toda la silenciosa biblioteca... volteó a su alrededor… sintió que necesitaba salir de ahí y ayudar al herido, no tenía tiempo para explicaciones.

Y entonces, vio la computadora del doctor, tenía desplegaba una imagen. ¡Era un dibujo de ella! La sorpresa le hizo perder unos instantes. Volteó hacia dónde venían las voces y vio el elegante display de LED TV. Tuvo una idea, realizó otro gesto con sus manos mientras entonaba un hechizo y el contenido de la mesa comenzó a levitar, se dirigió al display en donde desapareció atravesando la pantalla como si fuera una puerta a algún misterioso lugar. Al escuchar los pasos, rápidamente invoco su magia y ella y el profesor también se elevaron por el aire, para desaparecer a su vez en el moderno display.

Cuando la gente llegó, solo vio el estante tirado...

(Fin del capítulo I — Rev. 04)

* * *

Notas:

1) No pensaba poner sección de notas... pero la parte Nerd de mí, terminó ganando.

2) Palimpsesto: Desde que supe de los manuscritos que fueron borrados y vueltos a escribir por primera vez, cautivaron mi imaginación, pero no fue sino hasta que escuché del palimpsesto de Arquímedes que entendí cuántos tesoros puedes estar aún ocultos en las viejas bibliotecas.

En el sitio de Internet dedicado al palimpsesto de Arquímedes, podrán encontrar algunas de las técnicas que el Dr. Shugahara y sus colegas pudieron usar para recuperar el palimpsesto de Urd: ".www_archimedespalimpsest_org/

3: El libro, El poder del fresno, la ceniza y las espinas, magia vikinga, no es del Dr. Shugahara... pero me gusto el título y me lo robe.

4: Software de reconocimiento de rostros. Originalmente pensé poner OCR, que es el software que puede leer los textos de las imágenes, y que ya es muy común, pero por otra parte el software de reconocimiento de rostros, no busca significados, sino patrones, así que sería más emocionante, pero no sé si funcionaría realmente con la calidad de las imágenes que se encuentran en Internet... en ese caso me tomaré cierta licencia dramática.

Finalmente... una disculpa a la Universidad de Chiba por destrozar su biblioteca y (tal vez a futuro) algunas otras partes de sus instalaciones...


	2. La hechichera

**La orden de los Caballeros Mortales**  
**Por Javier Delgado R.**

Fan fiction, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa" de Kōsuke Fujishima.

**_Capítulo II_**

**_La hechicera_**

Keiichi había terminado de desayunar, y esperaba a que Belldandy se sentara junto a él. El delicioso aroma del té que se estaba preparando, complementaba de manera perfecta el momento. Belldandy tarareaba una tonada, mientras limpiaba y recogía la cocina, tendrían unos minutos libres antes de partir junto con Keiichi a su trabajo como mecánico, diseñador, dependiente y mensajero en Whirlwind.

Keiichi disfrutaba verla moverse, era como si fuera una coreografía perfectamente ensayada. Ella colocaba, recogía, limpiaba todo en un movimiento tan perfecto y al mismo tiempo tan elegante, que parecía un ballet e incluso, terminaba en la cuarta parte del tiempo que él hubiera tardado.

Finalmente ella se sentó junto a él, en un movimiento delicado y elegante. Aun disponían de unos minutos para disfrutar un té. El balance perfecto del sabor del desayuno, la mezcla especial de este té, que era una de las especialidades de Belldandy habían aguzado sus sentidos. Creía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y el dulce aroma de su presencia. Todo parecía indicar que sería un día perfecto. Miró en silencio a Belldandy.

Al principio esos silencios le habían parecido embarazosos, pues se sentía como un tonto sin nada que decir, pero ahora sabía que a veces las palabras sobraban, solo sonrió a Belldandy y ella correspondió con el gesto y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Keiichi y él se estremeció un poco. Sí, sería un día perfecto...

Repentinamente recordó algo. Se rasco la cabeza, no estaba seguro por dónde empezar, pero finalmente dijo:

—Belldandy, noté que Urd no está en su cuarto... ¿no la llamaron al cielo o algo por el estilo?...

Keiichi ya sabía por muchas experiencias previas, que cuando Urd desaparecía o salía muy temprano, usualmente era señal de algún problema. Para decepción de Keiichi, Belldandy enderezó la cabeza y le sonrió gentilmente, pues sabía hacia donde iban sus pensamientos.

—No, Keiichi-san, esta vez es algo menos dramático, Urd hoy se levantó temprano, pues quería ir a la universidad de Chiba, hay un libro que necesita y se encuentra en su biblioteca.

— ¿Urd?, ¿Un libro de la universidad?...

Keiichi se sorprendió, normalmente lo único que parecía leer Urd eran mangas shōjo... si bien últimamente había comenzado a utilizar la computadora de Keiichi para visitar algunos sitios de Internet.

Un par de meses atrás, Keiichi había disfrutado unos breves momentos de diversión, en lo que le explicaba el funcionamiento de "ese primitivo mecanismo" a la SysOp de lo que posiblemente era el sistema de cómputo más poderoso del universo. Pero una vez pasada la frustración inicial, Urd había logrado dominar el equipo y posiblemente ahora le llevaba años de delantera en su uso. Su computadora estaba ahora irreconocible, con las "optimizaciones" de Urd...

Con todo, la mirada de extrañeza de Keiichi impulso a Belldandy a proveer más detalles.

—Habrás notado que las pociones de Urd no siempre funcionan...

Keiichi hizo una mueca mientras lanzaba una exclamación indignada. Más de una vez había sufrido por los efectos de sus pociones y las consideraba algo peligroso e inestable, aunque reconocía que a veces podían servir de algo.

—Sé lo que piensas, que todas las fallas se deben a su carácter impulsivo y que no mide consecuencias, pero esa no es la única razón. — Keiichi sonrió apenado, eso era exactamente lo que pensaba. — Desde pequeña siempre me impresionó con sus pociones y estas siempre habían funcionado a la perfección. No fue sino hasta que vino a la tierra a vivir con nosotros que comenzaron a fallar y volverse inestables. Ella posee un gran talento para eso y está muy orgullosa de ello por lo que ese problema le ocasiona una gran frustración.

—Pero… ¿Qué no existen libros, o lo que sea que usen en el cielo, mucho más avanzados que podamos tener aquí en la tierra?

Belldandy se puso un poco seria, al parecer Keiichi había tocado un punto sensible.

—No Keiichi-san. En el cielo encontrarás muy poca información sobre pociones. En el cielo los dioses nos enorgullecemos de utilizar la magia de manera directa, para la mayoría de nosotros, los medios indirectos como el uso de pociones, es visto de manera semejante a como en la tierra se ven los remedios caseros. Recuerda como Peorth-san se atrevió a alterar una poción de Urd pensando que era algo muy fácil de hacer y lo que resultó de todo ello. — Keiichi se ruborizo por el recuerdo, con esa poción todas las mujeres, ¡incluyendo a su propia hermana!, se habían sentido atraídas por el — Casi todos los dioses creen que saben sobre el tema. Yo misma llegué a lastimar a mi hermana al expresar opiniones similares, pero he visto el poder que pueden llegar a tener y he aprendido a tenerle respeto.

Keiichi meditó un poco en lo que digería esa información, había un aspecto de Urd que no conocía. Por la gran pasión que Urd mostraba por las pociones, había esperado que estas fueran algo muy importantes y al contrario, era considerado algo trivial y casero en el cielo. Pensándolo bien, eso estaba en muy acorde con su falta de respeto por la autoridad. Repentinamente recordó a Skuld...

—Pero, si los dioses consideran los métodos indirectos como poco dignos... ¿entonces las invenciones de Skuld?

Esta vez, Belldandy cerró un instante los ojos, como meditando, y luego se acercó a Keiichi y comentó en voz un poco más baja, pues sabía que Skuld estaba cerca, y dando a entender que era un secreto.

—También pasa lo mismo con sus mecanismos, a pesar de que Skuld habla mucho de querer regresar, creo que es feliz aquí porque sus inventos causan admiración en lugar de desdén. — Miro a Keiichi a los ojos y casi le susurro — Ahora que está comenzando a desarrollar su magia, todo mundo esperaría que dejara sus invenciones atrás, pues se consideran infantiles. Pero, por favor, no se lo comentes, ella es muy orgullosa, tanto o más que Urd. Esa es la razón por la que se pone furiosa cuando la gente la trata como niña.

Keiichi se quedó callado un momento, como ingeniero le maravillaban las creaciones de Skuld, pero también le exasperaban. Ella era capaz de construir aparatos de gran complejidad, solo para terminar cometiendo errores básicos de ingeniera. Recordó como su hermana Megumi había terminado en un duelo de robots con ella, solo porque le hizo notar algunas fallas elementales de diseño cuando Skuld reconstruyó su motocicleta.

Keiichi, como ingeniero que amaba la simplicidad y la elegancia de diseño, exigía la atención a los mínimos detalles, siempre previniendo los imprevistos. Si tan solo pudiera enseñarle eso a esa testaruda jovencita. Pero ella no tenía ningún respeto por él y ni por su "tecnología primitiva". Belldandy lo miraba con ojos sonrientes, no necesitaba leerle la mente y ya rara vez lo hacía, simplemente ya lo conocía bien. En una actitud conspiratoria le dijo en voz muy baja:

—Solo dale tiempo, ella ya te tiene más respeto del que se atreve a expresar...

Keiichi abrió la boca por la sorpresa. Saber que Skuld lo respetaba era toda una noticia. Belldandy se enderezó y comentó en voz normal.

—En cuanto a Urd, puedes tranquilizarte. Al parecer hay un hombre, un maestro respetado, que ha recopilado muchas antiguas pociones, y por lo que se comenta del libro, en él se mencionan algunas pociones que son casi idénticas a las de Urd, así que quiere compararlas, y conocer al autor de libro. El profesor trabaja en la universidad de Chiba. Estoy segura de que eso no causará ningún problema.

¡Rara vez Belldandy era refutada tan rápidamente! Repentinamente escucharon un estruendo en el cuarto de Urd, y escucharon una voz preocupada.

—Keiichi, Belldandy, ¡Necesito su ayuda!

Se levantaron a toda prisa y corrieron al cuarto de Urd y ambos lanzaron un grito de sorpresa. Ahí estaba Urd: en el suelo y sosteniendo a un hombre con la cabeza ensangrentada. Urd habló con voz preocupada, pero al mismo tiempo, segura de la situación.

—Keiichi, por favor, ayudarme a acomodarlo y luego trae algo para lavar la herida. Belldandy, este hombre tiene una contusión en la cabeza, necesito que realices un hechizo curativo, y yo, tendré que preparar algo, no creo que sea fácil de explicarle al doctor que hace aquí, lejos de su universidad.

La seguridad de Urd y la visión del hombre ensangrentado, no daba tiempo de hacer preguntas, Keiichi ayudó a colocar al hombre en el futón de Urd, y luego partió a conseguir agua y trapos limpios. Belldandy se acercó, coloco sus manos sobre la cabeza del hombre, se concentró para percibir su estado y saber que necesitaba hacer. Tenía una fea herida en la cabeza, pero parecía superficial, más seria era una inflamación cerebral en proceso y necesitaba revestirla para evitar daños.

Una vez realizado su diagnóstico comenzó un canto curativo. Eso era algo que ella siempre disfrutaba. Normalmente el proceso curativo del cuerpo humano es como una turba desordenada. Todos los sistemas del cuerpo lanzan sus recursos, a veces estorbándose mutuamente. Bajo órdenes del canto de Belldandy, la turba y el desorden, se convertían en un ejército, todos los sistemas actuaban en perfecto orden, y al igual que un ejército, podían realizar su labor en una fracción de lo que haría una turba… el resultado, bueno ¡parecía cosa de magia!

Sin decir una palabra, para no interrumpirla, Keiichi había comenzado a limpiar la sangre y pudo atestiguar como la herida comenzaba a sanar rápidamente y el rostro del hombre pasaba poco a poco, de la inconsciencia, al sueño tranquilo.

Finalmente, ya que parecía que la emergencia había pasado, Keiichi se animó a preguntarle a Urd:

— ¿Quién es este hombre? ¿Qué le pasó?

—Es el doctor Sugahara Kenji...

— ¿Qué?— Keiichi miró a Urd y luego al Doctor con incredulidad — ¡El Dr. Sugahara.! ¡De la universidad de Chiba! ¿Raptaste al profesor?

—Un momento, yo no rapté al profesor, él… — Urd se interrumpió bruscamente al darse cuenta de lo que le decía Keiichi— ¿Cómo? ¿Lo conoces?

—Es una celebridad. La Universidad de Chiba está muy orgullosa de él — Keiichi dirigió un dedo acusador a Urd— Es algo así como especialista en plantas curativas y remedios antiguos y dicen que ha logrado desarrollar o mejorar varias medicinas, que son tan efectivas que parecen cosa de magia.

— ¿Magia? —Preguntó Urd sorprendida — ¡Será posible que un mortal esté haciendo magia!... Keiichi, creo que sabes más que yo.

Keiichi levanto los brazo en exasperación —No sé mucho más de él, escuché que un gran erudito en mitología nórdica, que tiene fama de tener una mente muy disciplinada y capaz de aprender fácilmente sobre muchos temas.

Al escuchar esto último, Belldandy y Urd intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza, pero no comentaron nada, pero se notaba que sospechaban algo. Urd parecía querer comentar algo, pero no en presencia de Keiichi. Después de pensarlo un poco se fue a buscar entre sus pociones, pero no parecía muy segura. Keiichi lo notó y recordó las palabras de Belldandy; sus pociones no estaban funcionando bien.

Belldandy entre tanto volvió a poner su mano sobre las sienes del hombre. Quería verificar las palabras de su hermana. Le dijo al hombre inconsciente. — Discúlpeme sensei, voy a leer su memoria de corto plazo para verificar que no tenga daños — y realizo un pequeño encantamiento, una extraña tonada llena de instrucciones mágicas.

Urd seleccionó un par de frascos y comenzó a preparar algo, pero se quedó petrificada cuando Belldandy interrumpió repentinamente su canto, y habló con una voz seria y autoritaria.

— ¡Urd! ¿Qué le has hecho a este hombre?

Urd sintió pánico. Cuando su dulce hermana usaba ese tono de voz, siempre le producía escalofríos. ¡Solo su madre, la numero uno de las regiones infernales, era capaz de producir el mismo efecto!

—No le hice nada, fue un accidente, un estante de libros le cayó encima.

—No me refiero a eso. ¡Este hombre! ... Este hombre está enamorado de ti. Y no solo eso. No es el amor ilusorio de tus pociones. Es algo... algo… — Belldandy hizo una pausa, mientras colocaba de nuevo sus manos en las sienes del hombre— ¡… algo muy profundo...! — dudó un momento, antes de seguir —. Hay una idea que parece dominar su cerebro. Es tu imagen y tu presencia, que lo envuelve todo.

—Pero, si nunca lo había visto antes. No le he dado nada. Él es solo el autor de un libro que trata sobre... pociones antiguas... y... ¡eh! ¿Magia nórdica?

Urd se interrumpió. Recordó la** laptop**, que en ese momento tenía la pantalla obscurecida al entrar en modo de suspensión. Se acercó a ella, como si fuera un bicho raro y la reactivó.

Ante la sorpresa de Keiichi y Belldandy apareció un dibujo de ella en la pantalla, estaba realizado en un estilo antiguo semejante al de las pinturas romanas. Además tenía una apariencia más joven, parecido a una joven Urd de 19 años. Keiichi fue el primero en preguntar, señalando la pantalla.

— ¿De dónde salió eso, quién lo hizo...?

Urd se quedó en silencio un momento, impresionada por ese retrato que antes solo había tenido tiempo de ver unos breves instantes. No entendía cómo podía haber llegado ahí. Cerró los ojos un momento, luego miro a Keiichi y hablo como si sintiera culpa de algo:

— Creo reconozco ese estilo. Conocí a un hombre que pintaba así. Se llamaba Fafnir, vivió hace 1,200 años.

Belldandy escuchó el nombre con sorpresa y luego de meditarlo, le dijo a Keiichi, un tanto abruptamente.

—Creo que debemos dejarlos a solas. Urd tendrá que arreglar algunas cosas de su pasado. —Y dirigiéndose a su hermana, añadió con voz seria —.Y por favor Onee-sama. No lastimes a este hombre. Él te ama mucho.

Keiichi quería protestar, pero la actitud decidida de Belldandy lo hizo callar. Parecía que había un problema familiar y de momento, lo más seguro era no intervenir. Pero la experiencia le decía que tarde o temprano, él se vería involucrado.

Urd entre tanto, se quedó confundida. ¿Amor profundo? ¿De un desconocido?

En realidad era algo irónico, ella que se autodenominaba la diosa del amor, con una sola excepción, solo había tenido noviazgos y encuentros fortuitos que parecían infantiles comparados con el amor de Keiichi y su hermana.

Incluso ahora era consciente que su romance con Trovadour había sido en realidad superficial, y había sido un niño mortal con el que había ayudado a recuperar la ilusión del amor. Pero, ¿este hombre? ¿Y esa imagen? ¿Tendría realmente algo que ver con Fafnir? Se estremeció, ese era un nombre que quería olvidar.

Se inclinó sobre el doctor, que dormía ahora un sueño tranquilo. Su bien cuidado pero anticuado traje, su cabello en un conservador y relamido corte, sus gruesos anteojos, le hacían parecer un viejo profesor. Su rostro redondo era más propio para provocar ternura que amor, curiosamente tenía un bronceado que no parecía corresponder a un profesor sedentario.

Todo eso era lo más alejado que podía pensar de un posible enamorado, sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que tenía una hermosa aura, que al parecer no estaba manchada por pensamientos negativos.

Miro al hombre inconsciente y le dijo:

—Sensei ¿Qué debo hacer contigo? Si lo que dice mi hermana es correcto, ninguna de mis pociones será capaz de hacerte olvidar. Con el amor profundo no se juega.

Finalmente se decidió por una poción para reanimarlo, mezclado con otra que lo haría sentirse confundido y crédulo, para poder inventarle algún cuento fantástico y novelesco, del tipo que le gustaban. Le abrió los labios y le dejó caer unas gotas de su poción.

El doctor pronto abrió los ojos, al principio tenía una mirada perdida, pero repentinamente adquirió conciencia, y se levantó de golpe... miró a Urd con ojos incrédulos y preguntó:

— ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué hago aquí?, y lo más importante... ¿Quién eres tú?

¡Urd respingó! Parecía que la poción para confundirlo no estaba haciendo efecto, esas eran exactamente las preguntas que en ese momento ella no quería contestar.

Entonces notó que el profesor estaba realmente haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse enfocado, parecía en medio de una lucha interna. Estaba luchando contra la poción y estaba ganando. Su mente debía estar impecablemente disciplinada.

—Profesor Shugahara, por favor, tranquilo, sufrió un golpe en la cabeza. Debe estar confundido y...

— ¿Que es todo esto? — El hombre miró a su alrededor, tratando de identificar el lugar, lo observaba todo y lo registraba todo —. No estoy en la universidad, eso es definitivo. Esto parece tener la disposición de las habitaciones de un templo, ¿Tal vez sintoísta? Creo que hay uno abandonado o inactivo, cerca… creo que por… la ciudad de ¿Nekomi?... ¿Nekomi?... ¿Urd?... tú debes ser Urd... la que me escribió un e-mail... ¿Es esta tu habitación?

Definitivamente la poción no estaba funcionando, Urd entendía lo que había dicho Keiichi sobre una mente disciplinada y entonces vio como el profesor se le quedaba mirando con ojos soñadores. Eso era más agradable, pero las palabras inquisitivas y precisas del doctor la hicieron estremecer:

— ¿Es posible que seas tú? ¿Eres Urð hétu eina? ¿La nombrada Urth?, la "Darraðarljoð", la hechicera que vivió hace más de 1,200 años, la mujer que trajo alegrías y sueños a la tierra, que tejió mitos, leyendas y dejó escritos de magia, pociones y conocimientos que dicen que eran sobrenaturales

Urd se sorprendió, hacía ya muchos años que no escuchaba esos títulos, ni ese idioma. Además de que la descripción encajaba perfectamente. Su plan de tejerle un cuento fantástico a un profesor confundido, parecía que no funcionaría. El doctor continuó hablando, pero sin dejar de examinarla, como queriendo averiguar si no era una alucinación, extendió su mano hacia ella, pero no se atrevió a tocarla.

— Se decía que defendía a las mujeres y traía alegría a los niños, pero también que disfrutaba escuchar el sonido de los escudos y las espadas en combate, dicen las leyendas, que con sus hermanas tejía los destinos de dioses y hombres en una tela especial. Además se decía que: Sjá er orpinn vefr ýta þörmum ok harðkljáðr... — El profesor repentinamente pronunció estas palabras en lengua antigua y se detuvo para ver su efecto.

Para entonces Urd, o para ser más precisos "Urth", estaba haciendo una perfecta imitación de un pez boqueando fuera del agua. Ella misma había inventado eso de: "la tela estaba hilada con los intestinos de los guerreros muertos en combate"

— ¿Intestinos de hombres?... ughhh., ¡No yo nunca haría algo así!

El doctor exclamo sumamente emocionado — ¡Ah, y además entiendes el norse, la lengua nórdica antigua!

Urd se dio cuenta que había caído en una pequeña trampa. El doctor tenía una mente muy aguda. El vio su laptop encendida y sonrió al ver la imagen. Luego volteó a verla a ella, y sus ojos se llenaron de humedad.

— Debo estar soñando. No puedes ser real. ¿Sería posible que fueras Urth? ¡Una de las Normas! — El doctor se acercó a Urd, y con una gran ternura, pasó su mano sobre las marcas de su rostro, pero sin atreverse a tocarlas, como si esperara que se desvaneciera.

— Urth... cuantas veces no soñé en estar frente a ti, conocerte y escuchar de tu voz los fantásticos relatos con los que llenaste de mitos a este mundo... yo... yo quisiera...

El doctor se estremeció. Era la imagen de la misma persona, pero con una diferencia. Esta ya no era una jovencita, sino una mujer de extraordinaria belleza. Y algo que lo tomo más por sorpresa. ¡Tenía un sensual cuerpo de mujer! El dibujo tampoco le hacía justicia a su larga y bellísima cabellera, que parecía envolverla como un manto de platino.

Urd comenzó a comprender, este hombre efectivamente estaba enamorado, pero no exactamente de ella, sino de la Urth casi adolescente que había visitado la tierra hacía 1,200 años. De esa joven, impulsiva, sensible, salvaje y que había provocado la muerte de un hombre. De esa Urth que ella quería olvidar, a pesar de que era ella misma. De alguna manera, él la conocía, no sabía cómo era posible, pero casi parecía saber todo de ella.

Impulsivamente, Urd tomó la mano del hombre, que se estremeció con su contacto.

—Doctor, no soy ningún sueño.

Lo atrajo hacia ella, y puso la mano del hombre sobre su pecho. El doctor se estremeció al sentir bajo la mano su carne tibia y firme. Sintió como lo asaltaba una inesperada ola de sensualidad. El sentimiento era completamente inesperado y casi sentía que la mano le quemaba, pero no la retiró.

Urd tuvo que reconocer que el doctor tenía una gran presencia de ánimo. Casi había esperado que saltara y saliera corriendo. El doctor cerró los ojos y aspiro lentamente. Parecía querer cerciorarse de que esa tibieza y ese contacto, eran reales. Finalmente abrió los ojos y exclamo:

— ¡Eres real! ¿Quién eres realmente?

Urd suspiró. Tenía que hacer un cambio de planes. Entonces tuvo una idea, tal vez podía funcionar. Pero había que comenzar con algo de la verdad. Retiró la mano del profesor, lo miró a los ojos para hablarle, pero se sorprendió por su mirada.

Vio unos ojos marrones, brillantes, llenos de vida y de inquietud, que se veían pequeños detrás de esos lentes, pero que tenían una sorprendente intensidad.

— Doctor Sugahara, sí, me llaman Urd, soy la joven que le escribió un e-mail solicitando conocerlo y para obtener una copia de su libro, yo soy una…

El doctor la miró, parecía desilusionado y la interrumpió.

— Entiendo. Entonces, debes ser una joven que quiere aprender de la magia antigua, como tantos jóvenes del new age, te has apasionado tanto, que has aprendido lenguas, y te has puesto esas marcas y... y…

Volvió a ver la imagen en la pantalla. El hermoso rostro, las marcas, el lenguaje antiguo, todo parecía coincidir. Pero no podía ser. La razón le decía que eso no podía ser real, a pesar de que la evidencia parecía decirle lo contrario.

— ¡Desearía tanto que fueras ella! Incluso cuando la razón me dice que es imposible.

Urd pudo sentir la desilusión y la confusión del doctor, pero esta confusión no era causada por su poción sino por su lucha interna. Podía sentir su pasión interna, pues se reflejaba en su hermosa aura y sabía que ella era el objeto de esa pasión. No pudo evitar sentirse conmovida, pero también aliviada.

Al parecer el doctor estaba dispuesto a convencerse a sí mismo de que solo era una apasionada y extravagante y que hacía cosplay.

Urd decidió que era buen momento para averiguar más y tal vez distraerlo un poco de ella, había mucho que ella no entendía. Le señaló la imagen de la pantalla y le preguntó:

— ¿Esa imagen?, dónde la obtuvo. ¿Quién es ella?

El doctor escucho con sorpresa la pregunta. Al menos parecía que ella no pretendía tener 1,200 años de edad. Suspiró e intentó recuperar la compostura propia de un doctor universitario. Se acercó lentamente a la laptop, mirando ese rostro con ternura, y luego volviendo a ver a Urd, dudó, pero finalmente comenzó a explicar:

—Hasta donde sé, esta joven, llamada Urth, vivió en el siglo VII de nuestra era, cerca de lo que ahora conocemos como Jutlandia. — bajo la voz, y describió como si todo estuviera frente a el — Era una época turbulenta, el emperador Carlomagno estaba expandiendo su imperio e imponiendo el cristianismo a sus súbditos. Poco a poco, los pueblos de Europa caían ante su dominio: En el norte, conquistó a los avaros. Y luego se dirigió al norte y entonces su imperio llegó a la frontera de una zona que les parecía primitiva. Sus habitantes ahora los llamamos: los antiguos normandos.

El doctor comenzó a hablar con más vehemencia y uno casi se podía imaginar el encuentro.

— Esa gente esa casi desconocida para las naciones que se consideraban civilizadas. No eran una verdadera nación, sino una serie de tribus dispersas y con muy poco en común aparte de su idioma. Esa compleja amalgama de humanidad se encontró cara a cara con el imperio más poderoso de Europa y de alguna manera, lograron mantener su independencia. Y esta joven, tuvo algo que ver.

Urd repentinamente se sintió débil y se estremeció. Como diosa tenía estrictamente prohibido intervenir en los conflictos humanos, especialmente en sus guerras. ¡Y este hombre le decía que había provocado un gran cambio! Así que apenas y se atrevió a preguntar:

— ¿Cómo fue que esa joven que parece adolescente fue capaz de hacer eso?

El hombre miro a Urd, y luego con una emoción que delataba su gran admiración por esa joven exclamo:

—Eso es lo más extraordinario, posiblemente ella no se dio cuenta. Los detalles de su historia son muy confusos, he pasado años siguiendo su rastro, pero sin ella los normandos habrían sido solo una colonia más del imperio y su identidad habría desaparecido.

— ¡Doctor! Yo sé que la diosa Urth es un personaje mítico. Solo es una deidad mitológica. Debe estar equivocado…

El doctor sonrió con ironía.

—Sí, eso dirían mis colegas, por eso no lo he mencionado en mis publicaciones. Por eso he pasado una década buscando información, datos, relaciones, y finalmente lo encontré...

—No entiendo, eso es un dibujo, ¿Qué es lo que encontró? ¿Qué es lo que demuestra?

El doctor miró el hermoso rostro de Urd, sus bellísimos ojos, su preciosa cabellera, su sensual cuerpo... Cerró los ojos como si quiera escapar de su hechizo y luego comenzó su relato, al principio, con una voz casi inaudible, como hablando para sí mismo:

— Hace años, cuando era un joven estudiante, encontré un libro de pociones y hechizos. Era un libro lleno de fantasía, pero me dio curiosidad. Pensé que seguramente eran solo remedios tradicionales, pero tal vez si investigaba esas viejas recetas, podría descubrir nuevas substancias medicinales. Comencé a probar uno por uno los remedios y para mi sorpresa, algunos funcionaron. Y no solo eso, sino que sus efectos estaban más allá de lo que se podía esperar de las propiedades de sus ingredientes…

Urd saltó con esa simple declaración, ¡Un mortal... haciendo pociones mágicas!

—Por eso busqué más fórmulas y pociones antiguas. Muchas no funcionaban, o eran solo fantasía, pero otras si era efectiva. Y me di cuenta, que las que funcionaban estaban redactadas en un lenguaje muy parecido.

»Por eso pensé que podían ser de una misma persona. Así que busqué escritos que usaran un lenguaje similar y poco a poco encontré más fragmentos, Una hoja perdida en un libro, una referencia en otro libro, algunos relatos conservados en canciones y leyendas antiguas. Todo eso, parecía tener un mismo origen y finalmente me llevó a la mitología nórdica...

»Fue un trabajo largo, pero llegué a la conclusión de que había sido una mujer, una joven extraordinaria, quien creó todas esas preparaciones, las refinó, las organizó y las escribió. Pero hizo mucho más. Recorrió esas tierras contando historias fantásticas, que luego darían lugar a la mitología nórdica, a ella le debemos las historias de las valquirias, el árbol de Yggdrasil, el mito de Loki, los mitos de los Vanir, los Jötnar, los Álfar y los Dvergar. No sé de dónde sacó esas maravillosas historias, pero sedujeron a los hombres. Estos las adoptaron y con ello otras enseñanzas que estoy seguro ella había mezclado con las historias a propósito. Y esos pueblos dispersos y distintos, con el tiempo, adquirieron unidad.

»Ella recorría los pueblos, enseñaba a las mujeres a curar, jugaba con los niños. Con su belleza rompía los corazones de hombres pero a veces... —Y el doctor rio, como quien ríe de la travesura de alguien querido — ¡... les rompía otras partes del cuerpo!

Urd no pudo evitar reír también al recordar eso. Sí, había roto más de una nariz y al menos un brazo. Había sido una joven impulsiva, voluntariosa, y no soportaba a los hombres impertinentes. El doctor había interrumpido su relato para escuchar fascinado su risa, después de una pausa, continuó, y tomo por los hombros a Urd y le dijo emocionado:

—Y algo extraordinario, ella sabía escribir, no sé cómo, tal vez lo aprendió en el sur, entre los sabios del imperio. — la soltó, y en voz más baja mientras movía las manos, como tratando de dibujar:

Pero ella no usó el alfabeto latino, usaba unos extraños símbolos, que luego se llamarían runas... y todo lo que aprendía lo escribía, pero no en los rollos que se usaban en la época, — El doctor levanto las manos con aire dramático — ella escribía en algo que solo podría llamar por su nombre moderno: una libreta de notas.

Afortunadamente el doctor estaba emocionado con su relato, o hubiera notado la agitación de Urd... ella pensó.

—Mi libreta de notas... no puede ser... lo que escribí ahí... ¡la libreta debía haber sido destruida!

—Y entonces ella conoció a un hombre, un bardo o un noble, no lo sé con exactitud, pero debió ser un joven extraordinario para poder ser aceptado por ella. Él aprendió a leer lo que ella escribía, y se dio cuenta de lo que significaba. Viajaron juntos, ella se confió en él y le compartió sus secretos. No estoy seguro, pero creo que comprendió el conocimiento que había ahí y se la robó...

Urd se estremeció conforme los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar...

Fin del capítulo II Rev. 04

* * *

Notas:

1: ¿Templo sintoísta o budista? Existe algo de controversia sobre si la residencia Morisato fue un templo sintoísta o budista. Por un lado, en el anime, vemos a Belldandy pulir una estatua de Buda, pero la disposición del templo y sus adornos, sugieren que sea sintoísta. Incluso cuando Belldandy restaura el templo, ella comenta que su verdadero dueño ha llegado, sugiriendo que en ese templo se le rindió culto... algo que solo sería posible en un templo sintoísta. Así que la hipótesis más plausible, es que fue construido como sintoísta, y posteriormente transformado en budista. Eso no es raro en Japón. Más adelante hablaré de los elementos budistas, pero el profesor reconoció el templo solo por su arquitectura.

2: Nekomi es una ciudad ficticia del universo de OMG. Lo único que sabemos de ella es que esta en la prefectura de Chiba, de manera que no debe haber problemas en que la haya ubicado cerca de la Universidad de Chiba.

3: Norn o Nórdico antiguo. Es un lenguaje también llamado Nord germánico, que desapareció alrededor del siglo XV y era utilizado por los antiguos normandos, aunque sobrevivió en fragmentos y poemas como los que estoy citando hasta el siglo XIX. Pero no existe ningún texto antiguo en esa lengua, de ahí la emoción del profesor y sus colegas por un texto del siglo VIII. Los fragmentos que estoy citando, proviene de la tradición de Islandia y son muy posteriores, pero son algunos de los fragmentos donde se habla de las Nornas.

4: Advertencia. Me tomare algunas libertades con la historia de Jutlandia, pero todo vale por una buena historia.


	3. Fantasmas del pasado

La orden de los Caballeros Mortales  
Por Javier Delgado R.

_Fan fiction, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa."_

_**Capitulo III (rev 4)  
Fantasmas del pasado**_

Era el año del señor 807, en algún lugar la península de Escandinavia, las tierras del norte de Europa. Estaba por amanecer, al frío de la mañana se añadía la cercanía del invierno. Era un camino donde el bosque se encontraba con una de las agrestes montañas. Ahí la naturaleza había proveído con un pequeño refugio, aprovechado por una pareja para protegerse, era apenas una oquedad, pero suficiente.

La joven, con rostro aun de adolescente, acaba de despertar. Su hermoso rostro con un extraño tono cobrizo, tenía cierta seriedad que no parecía corresponder a su edad. En ese momento, ella quería disfrutar de un poco de soledad. A pesar de que sentía fascinación por los humanos, había días en que hubiera preferido no tener contacto con ellos pues a veces la exasperaban, incluso Fafnir.

Retiró la mano del hombre que tenía a su lado y que aun acariciaba su pecho debajo de la espesa y cálida piel en la que dormían. Urd abandono la tibia piel y sintió el frió de la mañana contra su cuerpo. Le parecía estimulante. Ese frío hubiera resultado intolerable para un mortal, pero ella no lo era. Miro a su acompañante, cuyo cuerpo al descubierto se estremeció de manera involuntaria con el frió y sonrió antes de volverlo a cubrir.

Era un hermoso ejemplar de hombre. No era fornido, pero sus músculos eran firmes, sus cabellos rubios le caían en mechones sobre su rostro, enmarcando unas facciones casi perfectas: una nariz ligeramente aquilina y una barbilla sólida le daba un aire de decisión y tenacidad. Era un hombre de estas tierras, pero había algo diferente. No tenia el aspecto duro y algo sombrío de los campesinos, sino cierto aire de noble y eso lo remarcaba sus manos cuidadas.

Se alejo un poco del improvisado campamento, miró al horizonte y vio los primeros rayos del amanecer, aspiró profundamente y sintió los aromas de la foresta cercana. Las penetrantes emanaciones de los aceites de los pinos, las tímidas fragancias de las flores silvestres, la terrosa humedad de los musgos y que se mezclaban con el fuerte olor de la madera quemada del fuego de la hoguera. Aumentó un poco su concentración y comenzó a distinguir los componentes individuales. Había fenoles y alquitranes y tambien algunas aminas. Estas eran las notas aromáticas sobresalientes, pero había otros compuestos volátiles, débiles pero aun detectables.

Inició un pequeño canto, suave y monótono y se concentró. Comenzó a reconocer las pequeñas plantas que estaban ocultas por esos fuertes olores y sintió que algo la llamaba. Decidió acudir a su llamado. Avanzó hacia el interior del bosque. Sus pies descalzos apenas dejaban huellas, parecía como si flotara.

Se introdujo en el bosque y llegó a un gran árbol, a sus pies había algunas florecillas de color púrpura. ¡Eso era! Se acercó, las rodeó con sus manos para compenetrarse con la planta. ¡Si!, esa la pequeña planta que la había llamado. Se concentró y poco a poco, comenzó a sentir sus compuestos químicos y finalmente vio algo concentrado en sus flores. Ahí había una pequeña y divertida cadena de moléculas aromáticas, le parecía hermosa como toda la planta. Cambio su tonada y ahora pudo ver en su mente, como si fuera una avanzada simulación, que efectos tendría en un cuerpo humano. ¡Si eso era lo que buscaba.!

Repentinamente escucho pasos detrás. Era Fafnir, quien le habló con resignación:

—¿De nuevo buscando plantas?

Sin siquiera voltear a verlo, ella le pregunto

—¿Traes mi cuaderno de notas?

—Sí, aquí lo traigo. Y también tengo tu ropa. No deberías salir así, hace frío, además otros hombres te pueden ver y…

—No hay otros hombres a muchas horas de camino de aquí. ¿No será que te molesta mi cuerpo?.

La joven se irguió, su largo pelo de un purismo color blanco, la envolvió contrastando con su piel cobriza, pero ese magnifico manto blanco no hacia nada para cubrir su belleza, al contrario, solo la enmarcaba y aumentaba su sensualidad. El hombre no pudo resistir y bajó los ojos mientras sentía como se aceleraba su corazón. Se maldijo a si mismo. No era la primera mujer con la que estaba y aun así ella lo hacía sonrojar como un adolescente..

Urth sonrió, le fascinaba tener ese poder sobre los hombres. A pesar de que llevaban ya seis meses juntos, su cuerpo aun lo impresionaba. Finalmente se acercó a Fafnir y tomó sus ropas. Se rió, con una risa tan fresca como la mañana y comenzó a vestirse sin ninguna prisa. Finalmente le dijo al hombre de una manera coqueta:

—Ya puedes mirar.

No podía evitar el jugar con Fafnir, su blanco rostro delataba fácilmente cuando se llegaba a sonrojar y eso le encantaba.

Tomó la libreta, extrajo con cuidado la planta del suelo y comenzó a tomar notas. Su letra era clara y precisa, pero no usaba el alfabeto latino, o ningún otro usado por los hombres. Usaba las runas, letras mágicas, con varios niveles de significados ¡Era la escritura de Yggdrasil.

Terminó sus notas que contenían: los componentes de la planta, sus propiedades terapéuticas, sus propiedades mágicas y mucha información más, codificada con toda precisión en esos símbolos . Ahí recolectadas, estaban sus notas de diez años. No todo era sobre plantas curativas, había preparaciones para hacerse fuerte o tener un velocidad inhumana, había un material que llamo oxigoma que permitía respirar bajo el agua, pociones para tener valor, o para olvidar, había infinidad de mezclas, ungüentos, pociones, emplastos, perfumes e incluso simples notas sobre la naturaleza. Ninguna pensada con algún fin determinado, sino solo... porque parecía divertido hacerlas.

El aislamiento, el contacto con la naturaleza, el estar libre de la supervisión de Ydrassil y de sus estrictos maestros, habían resultado en una explosión de creatividad. Sabía que había material peligroso y al principio la había ocultado de todos, incluso de Fafnir, hasta que descubrió que era un magnífico dibujante.

—Es tu turno —le dijo a Fafnir pasándole la libreta y sonriendole de una manera provocativa.

Sin dejar de expresar cierta exasperación, Fafnir tomó el cuaderno, sacó su estuche donde tenía guardado su material de dibujo y con habilidad comenzó a hacer un hermoso y fiel dibujo de la planta. Esto retrasaría su partida y él no entendía la razón, pero a esa sonrisa no le podía negar nada.

—¡Otra planta medicinal más! ¿para que la necesitamos?— mientras observaba con algo de desprecio esas humilde florecillas.

Urth mostró exasperación. Cuántas veces no habían discutido ya el tema.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Algo que te de Inmortalidad, fuerza, valor, y otras cualidades de un guerrero?

—El mundo necesita grandes guerreros, para defenderse de...

—¿De otros guerreros?, ¿no hacen también falta campesinos, artesanos, comerciantes? Finalmente ellos son los que le dan de comer a los guerreros.

—Los guerreros expresan lo más alto del espíritu humano y — Urd apoyo súbitamente su mano en su hombro. Fafnir volteo a verla. Ella no se cohibió como cualquier mujer de esa época. Al contrario, lo miro directamente a los ojos, en actitud retadora.

— ¿Porqué los hombres solo piensan en guerras?

Fafnir no estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer lo cuestionara, así que le devolvió la mirada.

—No podemos evitar la guerra. Los francos, con Carlomagno están conquistando pueblo tras pueblo. Widukind y su gente han tenido que huir y refugiarse en estas tierras.

Por alguna razón la mención de Widukind provocaba emoción en el hombre, pero este continuo

— Los refugiados traen muchas historias terribles. ¡No sé qué pasará cuando esta gente este bajo el yugo del imperio!

—No estoy muy segura que te interese realmente esta gente ¿No me has dicho ya que sueñas con ser rey de estas tierras? ¿Para que?

—¿No te gustaría ser reina? Tener todo cuanto deseas, tener sirvientes, tener poder...

Urth sonrió, como decirle a este hombre que para una diosa el título de reina era algo tan infantil. Sus años de estar en la tierra le habían enseñado cosas que le parecían más valiosas.

—Tener las estrellas como techo, el universo como hogar, los perfumes del bosque en el cuerpo, y... un hombre apuesto y que me adora, a mi lado... eso es lo que quiero...

Fafnir no lo podía entender... hacia tiempo que sospechaba que Urth tenía grandes poderes, pero no comprendía porque no los quería usar para lo que él consideraba los más grandes sueños de un ser humano.

—Vamos... ya es tarde y tenemos una mujer que salvar…

—Sí, una mujer campesina más que...

Urth entrecerró los ojos con ira, casi se podía sentir la electricidad. Fafnir decidió callarse y puso una cara de resignación. Sabia que si no la presionaba más ella pronto se tranquilizaría.

Finalmente Fafnir terminó su dibujo y fueron por su desayuno, Fafnir como siempre, comió de manera abundante, Urth como de costumbre, solo probó algunos bocados pero salpicados de abundante cerveza. A Fafnir la parecía que vivía en base a la cerveza. Le habría sorprendido saber cuanta razón tenía.

Finalmente Fafnir recogió el campamento y se dirigió a Urth con aire ceremonioso.

—Mi señora Urth, todo está listo para partir…

Urth suspiró, tenía que aceptar la galantería de Fafnir la halagaba. Con eso se esfumo cualquier resto de disgusto. Cuando no discutían, este hombre la hacia sentirse bien. Entonces lo miro a los ojos, eran profundamente azules y lo hacían parecer soñador y frágil. Sus movimientos y su actitud eran muy distintas de los sencillos campesinos que vivían ahí. Su túnica y su ropa estaban desgastadas por el uso, pero aun así, parecían más apropiadas para una corte real. Sí, tenía que reconocer que era hermoso. Sabia que a pesar de todo, este hombre la adoraba y la seguía, sin importar si la entendía o si ella era una leyenda viviente.

Si, nada menos que una leyenda viviente. Tal vez había sido demasiado impulsiva pero ya era demasiado tarde para cambiarlo. en esos diez años de vivir en la tierra había tejido mitos y leyendas que la presentaban de una manera, remota y veces algo terrible. Por eso la respetaban y algunos le temían. Para el mundo ella era: Urth la Darraðarljoð, la hechicera que recorría los caminos, enseñando, sobre todo a las mujeres a usar mejor sus viejos conocimientos de tal manera que sus viejos remedios, ahora les parecían mágicos.

Mientras recorrian el camino, medito en lo que habia vivido. Aquí en la tierra se sentía tan libre. En el cielo siempre se había sentido vigilada, como si todos temieran que repentinamente se volvería demonio.

Casi sentía que era por eso que la habían dejado estar en la tierra, sola, a pesar de ser una diosa tan joven y que aun no dominaba completamente la magia. Pero al parecer su propósito de buscar plantas mágicas y medicinales, les pareció algo tan infantil, que pensaron que no requería vigilancia.

Ahora se sentía libre, sin ataduras ni responsabilidades... o casi. En ese tiempo había comenzado a amar a esos tontos mortales. Tenia que reconocer que esa sensación de ser idolatrada, le parecía fascinante. Si embargo no olvidaba algunas enseñanzas elementales. Algunos dioses se habían perdido en esa fascinación y habían tenido que ser removidos de la tierra por la fuerza al intenta intervenir.

Ese era el principal problema, constantemente tenia que recordar que estaba prohibido intervenir, pero su rebeldía la impulsaba una y otra vez a tantear los limites de lo que podía hacer.

En el curso de sus viajes se había encontrado con Fafnir. Él decía que había nacido en estas tierras, pero que había vivido en una Roma ya algo decadente, no obstante aun culta. Era hermoso, culto, inteligente. Ella no estaba segura de sentir algo más profundo por él, sin embargo, sabía que le gustaba su compañía.

Se lanzaron al camino, Fafnir se sentía inquieto. Pensaba en las noticias que había recibido en la aldea anterior. Cada día llegaban más refugiados a estas tierras. Expulsados de sus hogares, por las olas "civilizadoras" de la expansión del imperio de Carlomagno. Esa gente había perdido sus hogares, sus riquezas, pero no habían querido perder sus antiguas creencias, ni su libertad.

Conocía el poder del imperio. Ni estos campesinos, ni sus reyezuelos podrían detenerlos. Debería estar organizando un ejército. Se imagino por un momento el dirigiendo ese ejercito y utilizando algo de los extraordinarios conocimientos que estaban atesorados en el libro de Urth. Con ellos podrían derrotar al imperio, incluso derrotarlo. En lugar de eso, se dirigían a salvar la vida de una campesina.

Horas después llegaron al poblado. Eran apenas un conjunto de casuchas, pero para esa gente, era su hogar. Una mujer les salio al paso. Llevaba un medallón que tenía tallado un elaborado símbolo. Debió llevar semanas de trabajo de algún artesano. Levanto los brazos para que Urth lo viera, a manera de identificación.

—Bienvenida a este pueblo, supimos de tu llegada, las parteras viene en camino como lo solicitaste, también recolectamos las hierbas indicadas.

—¡Guinda!. Desde cuando tan respetuosa, ¿Qué no somos viejas amigas?

—¿Mi señora aun me recuerdas? casi han pasado diez años. No has cambiado nada, aun tienes ese mismo rostro casi de adolescente. Tu magia es poderosa.

Fafnir se soprendio, ¿Realmente conocía Urth a esta mujer desde hace diez años?. ¿Seria otra demostración más de su poder?

—Y tú , te has convertido en una mujer sabia. —Urth la tomó de la manos, sentía ganas de abrazarla, —. Estoy feliz porque has seguido mis instrucciones, pero también estoy feliz de verte. —La mujer la miró a los ojos, pero no pudo mantener la mirada, no le cabía duda que había magia que la mantendría joven por siempre. Inclino la cabeza en actitud de respeto y siguió su lenguaje formal, lo que entristeció un poco a Urth, parecía que no podría tener un lazo permanente con los mortales.

—Respetamos tu sabiduría. Pero debo advertirte. La mujer que vas a tratar, no es una mujer que merezca tu atención. Tuvo a ese hijo pero nadie conoce al padre y ella no lo quiere decir. Nadie cuidará de ella, ni la protegerá, ese niño no tiene ninguna esperanza...

La ira se presentó en el rostro de Urth y la mujer se estremeció. Luego Urth se tranquilizó... como podía hacer cambiar estas actitudes que llevaban siglos... además de salvar la vida de la mujer tendría que ver por su futuro.

—Quiero que recuerdes estas palabras: "Toda vida merece respeto". Vamos, hay que atenderla, y quiero que aprendan y que compartan ese conocimiento con las otras mujeres de la hermandad.

Entonces sacó de su bolsa de viaje la humilde planta que había recogido y se la entregó a la mujer.

—Quiero que te familiarices con esta planta, separa estas flores y prepara una infusión. Cuando yo te lo indique, se la deberás dar a tomar, junto con todo los demás remedios.

Intrigada, la mujer examinó la planta, era unas humildes flores silvestres que ella ya conocía, pero no sabía que tuviera alguna propiedad medicinal, pero la Darraðarljoð en persona, se la había dado. No podía dudar de su palabra.

Finalmente fueron llevados al recinto comunal donde tenían a la mujer, rápidamente la examinó y el diagnóstico fue rápido. Como en tantos partos, la cabeza del niño era muy grande, y esta joven era primeriza, la cadera aun no se había abierto lo suficiente. Urth hizo un gesto de desagrado, pues en realidad no era una mujer, sino casi una niña, unos años más y un parto no hubiera significado ningún peligro. Luego recordó, que los médicos del imperio habrian realizado una operación cesárea, el niño se podría salvar, pero sin poder detener las hemorragias de la cirugía, las mujeres siempre morían.

Se sentó a los pies de la jovencita y comenzó a dar instrucciones. Ella no intervendría, así no violaría su palabra. Pero estaba decidida a salvar la vida de la joven.

Ya que todo estaba listo, Urth les enseñó remedios para relajar los músculos, cantos para tranquilizar a la madre y manipulaciones para abrir un poco el hueso de la pelvis para que la cabeza del bebé pudiera pasar, finalmente un fuerte llanto se escuchó. Urth tuvo en sus brazos al bebé, era una pequeña vida, frágil, en un mundo terrible y aun así, representaba una esperanza, una promesa de que la vida continuaría.

Urth salió de la habitación. En un extremo opuesto de la aldea estaba Fafnir, seguramente discutiendo con estos hombres sobre las noticias y rumores de la inminente guerra. Fafnir la vio y se dirigió a ella, parecía quererle decir algo. Urth estaba convencida de que solo serian más noticias de la invasión, así que prefirió ignorarlo, y se dirigió al centro de la aldea.

Ahí se encontró con un fornido hombre, por su actitud jactanciosa y su paso firme, debía de ser el jefe de la aldea. Este la miró de una manera extraña. Urth se acercó y le dijo:

—Es un varón, tu pueblo crece.

La respuesta del hombre la tomó por sorpresa.

—Es un bastardo, ¿para que les salvaste la vida? También ella merecía morir.

Nuevamente la ira destelló en lo ojos de Urth.

—Son vidas humanas, son gente de tu pueblo, son tu responsabilidad — Urth escudriñó los ojos del hombre y adivinó la verdad. No se necesitaba ninguna magia para ello

—Incluso, me atrevería pensar que es tu hijo. Sé que esa joven fue tomada a la fuerza. Tú debes ser el padre y debes responder por ello.

El hombre se enderezo, para ostentar su fuerza física tenso sus poderosos músculos e incluso apoyo su mano sobre la corta, pero afilada espada que le colgaba del cinturón. Entonces hablo con aire amenazante:

—Darraðarljoð, no permitiré que me insultes. Te ordeno que te marches de aquí — luego sonrió mientras sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo de Urth con una tosca lascivia y se acerco a Urth. — o podrías quedarte conmigo, tu refinado amigo no te puede satisfacer como yo podría hacerlo.

El hombre intento tomarla por la cintura, pero ella simplemente lo tomo por la muñeca y con una sorprendente fuerza, lo arrojo hacia atrás.

Fafnir a lo lejos percibió el altercado. Sabía que Urth no podría medir su ira y ya había presenciado los resultados. Así que corrió para tratar de intervenir. Pero era demasiado tarde.

Urth cerro los puños con ira. No era la lascivia del hombre lo que la irritaba, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso. Sino su rechazo al pequeño ser que acababa de traer al mundo.

El sorprendido hombre recupero el equilibrio, se sintió humillado y eso acrecentó su furia. Saco su espada, dispuesto a atacar a Urth, pero ella ignoro completamente la amenaza:

—Qué clase de jefe eres, solo sabes usar la violencia.¡Y eso tendrás.!

Murmuró un conjuro inaudible, Extendió sus brazos hacia adelante y un destello apareció entre sus manos, el hombre salió disparado para estrellarse contra la pared de una casa, se escuchó un gran estruendo, y el hombre quedo inmóvil

El pueblo se reunió en torno al hombre, y comenzó a cuchichear señalándolo pero nadie le reclamó a Urth, al contrario, parecían muy satisfechos. Al parecer este líder no era muy apreciado.

El hombre lentamente comenzó a moverse, se levantó y miró a Urth, pero esta vez su rostro estaba lleno de terror. Al verla acercarse, corrió a arrodillarse frente a ella y abyectamente comenzó a pedir perdón. Había escuchado muchas historias sobre ella. Y ahora estaba convencido que eran ciertas.

Urth con su hermoso rostro lleno de ira divina, lo tomo por la mandíbula y con sorprendente fuerza, lo obligo a verla cara a cara para enfrentarse a sus iracundos ojos. Entonces le dijo:

—Basta, eso no solucionará nada. Cumple con tu deber, debes proteger a los habitantes de tu pueblo. Eres una persona fuerte, usa tu fuerza para ellos, no contra ellos.

¡El hombre se estremeció! Esa poderosa hechicera le estaba dando una oportunidad. Años más tarde, se contarían muchas historias sobre su transformación

Pero entre tanto, Urth se dio cuenta que lo había vuelto a hacer. No tardaría en llegar una nueva advertencia. Antes de que terminara de pensarlo un cegador rayo de luz salió del cielo y le impactó. Sintió una descarga, pero esta vez puso toda su voluntad en no ser derribada y apenas lo logró

Instantes después, vio en el suelo unos símbolos grabados por la luz. Los leyó, pero ya adivinaba su contenido. Era la última advertencia, si volvía a usar magia sin autorización, especialmente contra un ser humano, su licencia sería revocada inmediatamente y tendría que regresar.

El impacto la había dejado atontada, y estaba a punto de caerse, cuando sintió los brazos de Fafnir que la apoyaban para no caer. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para recuperarse. Cerro los puños con frustración, no quería dejar la tierra, pero sabía que difícilmente podría contenerse si algo así se repetía. Su carácter impetuoso era parte de ella y no lo podía controlar.

Mientras tanto, un niño pequeño se había acercado, sus ojos no expresaban miedo, sino maravilla.

—¡Te llego un mensaje del cielo! —exclamó con admiración—. ¿Los dioses van a castigar a Gundir?

Urth estaba aun atontada, pero Fafnir salio a su rescate. Afortunadamente nadie podía leer lo que decía la advertencia. Fafnir exclamó con poderosa voz, asegurándose que todo el pueblo lo escuchara:

—¡Gundir, lo has visto! Te han enviado una señal — Entonces señaló al hombre y luego a los símbolos en el piso — Ahora ve cuida a ese niño: es tu hijo, protege a esa mujer: es la madre de tu hijo.

El hombre tembló como una hoja ante un vendaval y corrió al cuarto común presa del pánico.

Urth tomo la mano de Fafnir y se la oprimió suavemente, mientras le sonreía débilmente para expresar su agradecimiento. Luego le pidió ayuda para arrodillarse junto al niño. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros del pequeño y le dijo:

—Eres muy valiente y te concederé un pequeño deseo, ¿dime qué quieres?, ¿un juguete, un hechizo, un relato?

El niño sonrió maravillado y contestó:

—Una historia, quiero una historia.

Sí, una historia sería un deseo fácil de conceder, señaló a los demás niños que se habían acercado.

—Vengan, les voy a contar una historia.

Poco a poco se fue reuniendo no solo los niños, sino la demás gente. Estaban maravillados: primero el malvado Gundir había sido castigado y ahora escucharían una maravillosa historia de los labios mismos de la Darraðarljoð.

Ahora Urth sonreía con cierta malicia, aun le dolía el cuerpo, pero ya estaba planeando una pequeña venganza, se acordó de las valquirias, a quienes asumía que eran las responsables de este castigo. Sabía que eran orgullosas.

—Les voy a contar una historia, sobre unas hermosas mujeres que viven en el cielo, y son las responsables de recompensar a los guerreros valientes... ¡Se llaman Valquirias!

Cuando Urth terminó su relato, todos estaban embelesados, sabía que pronto esta historia recorrería esas tierras... Ya se imaginaba lo que dirían en el cielo: "¡Recoger las almas de los guerreros muertos en combate.!, ¡Ser sirvientes de los hombres!" ¡Qué ridiculez!.

Al terminar su relato, volteo a mirar a Fafnir, quien notó que había estado tomando nota del relato y le dijo:

—Es tu turno...

Esa noche Urth tuvo la satisfacción de escuchar la hermosa voz de Fafnir, cantando una canción que ella le había dictado, sobre ella y sus hermanas. Le divertía incluirlas en sus historias. La canción hablaba sobre como ellas verían por las viudas, y los huérfanos, y como vigilarían que la gente cumpliera con sus obligaciones... Así Fafnir cantó:

Sundrbornar mjök segi ek nornir vera,  
eigu—t þær ætt saman; sumar eru áskunngar,  
sumar alfkunngar, _sumar dætr Dvalins._

Þaðan koma meyjar margs vitandi  
þrjár ór þeim sæ, er und þolli stendr;  
Urð hétu eina, aðra Verðandi,  
Skuld ina þriðju;  
þær lög lögðu, þær líf kuru  
alda börnum, örlög seggja

De muchos orígenes las nornas son,  
y provienen de muchas razas,  
algunas provienen de los dioses, otras de los elfos  
y otras son las hijas de Dvalin ...

Y aquí vienen las doncellas, poderosas en sabiduría,  
tres son las que viven bajo el árbol sagrado,  
Urth es una de ellas nombrada, Verthandi es la que sigue  
y Skuld es la tercera..

Leyes ellas hacen ahí,  
y la vida proporcionan, a los hijos de los hombres  
y fijan sus destinos.

La hermosa voz de Fafnir y la presencia de Urth, la "Darraðarljoð" en persona, que ya habían visto como se comunicaba con el poder de los cielos, conmovió a la gente. Y la canción pasaría de aldea en aldea y de generación en generación... ¡Salvando vidas!

* * *

Nuevamente Urth y Fafnir estaban en camino. Más de un año había pasado desde el episodio del pueblo. Gracias a Fafnir, quien ahora se apuraba a intervenir en caso de conflictos, Urth hasta ahora había logrado contener su ira. Fafnir tenia presencia, y cierta cualidad de líder. Con el tiempo había comenzado a respetar a la gente y esta le respondía. Ahora ya no los consideraba como "esos campesinos", sino se refería a ellos como "mi gente".

Urth estaba también aprendiendo que la ira no era la única solución y había formas de evitarla.

Pero la situación exterior se deterioraba. Comenzaban a llegar refugiados huyendo del imperio, Widukind el líder sajón y su gente, habían sido los primeros, pero tras él venían muchos más. Simples peones en la política, conforme Carlomagno comenzaba a anexarse más reinos.

El último en caer había sido el reino de Nordalbingia, con lo que el Imperio ahora estaba al otro lado de sus fronteras. El rey normando Godfred había comenzado la construcción del Danevirke, una gran serie de murallas y fortalezas y estaba organizando un ejército. Temía que pronto Carlomagno los invadiría, sin darles tiempo de terminar los trabajos. La amenaza se acercaba demasiado rápidamente.

Por su parte, Fafnir había comenzado a entender las runas de Urth y era cada día más consciente del poder que contenían. Cada día, volvía a insistir que debían utilizarlo para adquirir poder para derrotar al imperio.

Urth se rehusaba, ella apreciaba una buena pelea como diversión. ¡Pero la guerra! Eso era demasiado. Aun así aceptó en acercarse a la frontera, donde los ejércitos del imperio comenzaba a acumularse. Fafnir la convenció de que habría enfermedades y gente que necesitaría ayuda.

Llegaron a un campamento donde se estaba reuniendo la gente reclutada por el rey Godfred. Habia un núcleo de guerreros experimentados, principalmente refugiados y mercenarios, hombres duros y decididos. Pero la mayor parte eran campesinos. Fafnir y Urth sabían que el valor individual podía poco ante un ejercido disciplinado. El rey Godfred hacia lo posible por convertir esa muchedumbre en un ejercito, pero parecía que quedaba poco tiempo

Cuando llegaron al campamento se comenzó a escuchar un clamor:

—La Darraðarljoð... viene la Norna... ¡Urth…!

Los hombres se llenaban de esperanza con su presencia, a su paso los hombres parecían perder el temor y le rendían tributo, parecía que esperaban que ella lanzara rayos divinos y acabara con el enemigo.

Fafnir le dijo a Urth:

—Escucha, los hombres te respetan, si tú los guías, si les das tus conocimientos, ellos lucharan y vencerán. Si no intervienes, la mayor parte de ellos morirán.

—Muerte, destrucción ¿Porqué los mortales parecen obsesionados con eso.? ¡No quiero ser parte en todo esto!

—Tú me has enseñado a respetar el valor de la vida… ¡Tienes que actuar!

—No puedo hacerlo, no debo...

—¿Te quieres llenar las manos de sangre?

Urth se sintió acorralada, ¿ayudarlos?, Si ya había recibido advertencias por lastimar un poco a algunos humanos, que sería si intervenía en una guerra. Y en cuanto a hacerlo sin magia, no había mucho tiempo, ella no les podría enseñar a luchar, ni a tener estrategia, ¡Era una locura!

¿Locura? Tal vez eso sería la solución. Recordó una de sus tantas pociones. No la había creado para luchar, pero podría servir. No les daría armas ni poderes, pero sí algo mas poderoso. En ese momento la idea de poder probar una de sus pociones la hizo feliz, al grado de olvidar sus posibles consecuencias.

—Fafnir. Está bien, haremos algo...

Fafnir sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, ¿Por fin la abría convencido? A estas alturas sabia que ella tenia poderes que no quería usar, que tenia una conexión con el cielo y que muchas de sus pociones tenían maravillosos poderes.

—¿Nos darás un arma, algo poderoso, para derrotarlos, y luego invadirlos?

—No… realmente no será un arma.. Será la locura. No puedo evitar que algunos mueran, pero el imperio no los derrotará.

—¿Qué harás? No entiendo...

—Algo terrible y maravilloso, Ya te lo dije: les daré la locura. No te diré más.

Urth miro a su alrededor. Pensar que la vida de esa muchedumbre dependía de ella la abrumaba. También resentía el ser presionada por Fafnir. Tal vez por eso no quería decirle lo que pensaba hacer.

Conocía los sentimientos de Fafnir por ella, pero no estaba segura de los suyos, Le agradaba Fafnir, la hacia sentirse bien y habían pasado tanto juntos. Pero no compartía sus ideas ni sus aspiraciones. No quería escuchar mas sobre guerras, invasiones y revanchas. Ese no era un camino que quisiera seguir.

Durante los siguientes días tuvo mucho que hacer. Se sentía extrañamente fría y alejada de todo. Llamo a la hermandad y les instruyo a traer plantas y como proceder a fabricar la poción.

Ahora tenia que hablar con los generales del rey Godfred. Eso resulto más fácil de lo esperado. Los rumores de que preparaba una magia especial ya se habían esparcido, y los generales no tenían otro opción. Incluso si no creían que sirviera de algo, sus hombres estaban tan convencidos que eso ya era una ayuda.

Se reunió en secreto con los generales. Les explico lo que haría. Estos estaban incrédulos, pero parecía su ultima esperanza y accedieron. Procedieron a preparar una fuerza élite, Las caracterizaras de esta fuerza parecían extrañas, pero solo ella sabían la razón: Los escogidos no debían ser padres o tener quien dependiera de ellos.

Fafnir inmediatamente se presento como voluntario. El cumplía con los requisitos y estaba seguro de ser un buen líder. Incluso podría ser una oportunidad de destacar y avanzar en el camino de tener su propio reino. Pero para su sorpresa fue rechazado. Solo le dijeron que Urth lo había prohibido.

Furioso, Fafnir busco a Urth. El creía que era debido a que ella estaba resentida por haber sido presionada. Pero ella no quiso hablar con el. Ella estaba resentida, pero la realidad es que no quería que Fafnir arriesgara su vida.

Había pasado una semana, las mujeres de la hermandad habían traído grandes cantidades de plantas y habían preparado una muchas dosis de un extraño líquido. Nadie sabia para que servia, y Urth había prohibido que lo tomaran. Sus amenazas habían sido tan terribles que nadie se habría atrevido.

Finalmente el ejército del imperio llegó a las fronteras. Pronto habría emisarios, exigiendo la rendición y sumisión de todos los reinos de la península de Jutlandia. Prometían respetarlos pero los refugiados de las tierras ya invadidas, traían otro tipo de historias.

Así que Urth dio instrucciones, los jefes se reunieron. Por un momento, dudó de su plan,pero no podía dar marcha atrás.

Fafnir mientras tanto recorría el campamento como animal enjaulado. Por fin había convencido a Urth para actuar, y ella no lo dejaba participar y se rehusaba a darle explicaciones. Fafnir no tenia duda de los poderes de Urth, estaba convencido ya de la próxima victoria y quería ser parte de ello.

Finalmente llego el día. El ejercito enemigo estaba ya a solo una jornada de distancia. Urth ordeno a los generales reunirse.

Urth llego al lugar de la reunión. Era una tienda de campaña lujosamente preparada. En el centro se encontraban los generales del ejercito. Era un espectáculo extraño. Eran hombres recios, endurecidos por las guerras, pero que no dudaban en seguir las ordenes de esta joven, casi una adolescente.

Esta joven de extraordinaria belleza era su única esperanza y todos habían escuchado sobre su leyenda. Ahí estaba Urth, que había cambiado sus ropas de caminante por un atuendo más lujoso, pero no estaba adornado por joyas sino por elementos de la guerra. A los hombres les pareció una hermosa reina guerrera.

Esa mañana Urth había entrado en trance para poder percibir al ejercito enemigo. Así que cuando comenzó a explicarse a los generales las disposiciones del enemigo les pareció cosa de magia. Sus espías les habían dado algunas indicaciones, y todo coincida con lo que ella decía. Ahora todos esos hombres severos, acostumbrados a la guerra, ya no tenían dudas de sus palabras.

Solo faltaba la instrucción final. Llamo a su vieja amiga:

—Guinda. Por favor trae la poción.

Si señora. — Guinda desapareció y poco después trajo a varias mujeres con varios odres que fueron colocando en la mesa — Aquí esta todo. Gracias por lo que vas a hacer. Mi hermano esta entre los elegidos y te agradece ese honor

Urd palideció al escuchar esto último, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Sin embargo, sentía que el corazón se le encogía.

—Aquí esta todo. Mañana, antes de que salga el sol, el ejercito debe salir a encontrar al enemigo. Antes de enfrentarse, los elegidos deben tomar una medida, solo una, de esta preparación, y toda la cerveza que puedan. El resto del ejercito, debe atacar los flancos, como distracción, pero una vez que la poción haga efecto, deben hacerse aun lado. Cuando el sol llegue al cenit, se unirán al ataque, y la victoria sera suya.

Hubo un murmullo de asombro. ¿solo eso? Ningún plan elaborado de batalla, ninguna gran estrategia ¿solo eso?

—mi señora Urth, ¿Es eso todo? — los hombres dudaron por un momento, pero ella solo endureció su rostro. Y le dijo.

—Si, eso es todo. Mañana la victoria sera suya. Guinda. Asegúrate que repartan los odres entre los hombres y que estos sepan que van a hacer. Ahora. Déjenme sola.

Los hombres se alejaron poco a poco. La seguridad con la que había hablado no les dejaba dudas. Ella había hablado, y harían lo que decía.

Justo cuando todos se había alejado, entro Fafnir. Había visto los preparativos y estaba furioso de no ser parte de ellos.

— Urth, ¿Que es todo esto? ¿Porque no me has dejado participar? ¡Esta es mi oportunidad de sobresalir, de mostrarles que puedo ser un líder y un guerrero!

—Ya no quiero saber nada de la guerra. No quiero saber nada de poder, luchas de imperios. Mañana va a morir gente. Haga lo que haga, si no los ayudo morirán, si los ayudo morirán. Esto es lo que yo quería. ¿No lo puedes entender?

—Estás confusa. Si dices que ganaremos, yo se que así será , ya he visto tu poder. Y Después de la victoria, con lo que dice tu libro.

—Mi libro, mi libro. ¡Maldito libro! ¡Lo voy a destruir!,. Entiende, mañana morirá gente y no quiero saber más.

Urth tomó entonces uno tarro de cerveza de la mesa y se puso a beber. Solo quería olvidar. Fafnir intento abrazarla, pero lo rechazo.

Fafnir, estaba confuso, no entendía y luego la amenaza de destruir el cuaderno. Intentó razonar con Urth. Pero todo era inútil y finalmente se fue.

Urth siguió tomando, tarro tras tarro, hasta que se quedó inconsciente...

Al día siguiente, Urth despertó. Estaba en la tienda de campaña que le habían proporcionado y ya era pasado medio día. Buscó a su alrededor, no veía a Fafnir. Entonces notó que faltaba su libreta, y se llenó de ira, comenzó a gritar por Fafnir.

Guinda apareció y estaba un poco atemorizada.

—¡Dónde está Fafnir!

—Salió esta mañana... con los soldados.

—¿Qué ? ¡Pero si yo lo prohibí!

— Los generales decidieron que por ser tu hombre, merecía el honor de estar con los escogidos. Estaban seguros que seria un honor para ti. Partió junto con mi hermano. El me dijo que confiaba en tu poder y dejó dicho que por favor lo perdonaras, pero que no podía permitir que destruyeras tu trabajo, y que cuando regresara el te demostraría que estas equivocada.

Urth gritó y se sintió desfallecer. En eso se escuchó un grito "regresan los guerreros" y salió corriendo.

Había un clamor, la gente gritaba victoria, los guerreros regresaban con una mirada extraña, parecían como en un sueño.. Faltaban muchos de ellos. Solo la mitad de los elegidos había regresado, pero la gente se regocijaba. Después de esperar una derrota total si peleaban solos, el que regresara la mitad parecía un milagro que le era atribuible a la hechicera.

Todos la rodeaban, y gritaban ¡victoria, victoria.! Pero ella no escuchaba nada. Solo veía por los que no habían regresado. Extrañamente había pocos heridos y solo ella sabía la razón.

Uno de los guerreros, cuyo rostro le pareció familiar, se le acerco. Era el hermano de Guinda. Tenia una cara de asombro, pero también de felicidad.

—¡Salve Darraðarljoð! Te debemos la victoria. Aun no se como lo logramos, pero el enemigo huyo atemorizado. Eran muchos mas que nosotros. Yo no recuerdo nada. Tome tu poción y me sentí mejor que nunca, y luego cuando me di cuenta, estaban huyendo. Hay muchos de nuestros hombres muertos, pero la mayor parte de los muertos son del enemigo. Tu magia es poderosa.

Urth se estremeció al escuchar sobre los muertos. Ese estúpido hombre no entendía nada, lo tomo de los hombros, lo agito y le grito.

—Pero Fafnir, ¿donde esta Fafnir?

La cara del hombre se iluminó con una sonrisa, como recordando algo, luego dijo:

—Toma Darraðarljoð, te lo envía Fafnir — Al tiempo que le daba lo que había sido la capa de Fafnir, destrozada y cubierta de sangre y adentro, su estuche de dibujo, atravesado por una estocada.— Luchó junto con nosotros, pero quedo malherido. Me dio también un pergamino con garabatos, pero lo perdí. Él me pidió que te lo diera. Ahora vamos a celebrar nuestra victoria, que él también ya debe estar celebrando con las valquirias.

Urth recogió la capa ensangrentada, y no pudo reprimir un grito. Cerró los ojos e intentó recordar su hermoso rostro, pero solo veía esa capa ensangrentada. Había muerto y todo por su brillante idea.

Cayo de rodillas, y comenzó a sollozar. ¿porque se había metido en esto? ¿porque se había tenido que enamorar de ese hombre? Finalmente tenia que aceptarlo. Lo amaba, pero ya no importaba. El estaba muerto.

Entre tanto, los soldados comenzaban a rodearla. No entendían su dolor, pero aun así, les dolía. A ella le debían su victoria.

Urth poco a poco se levanto, una débil luz brillaba en su mente. Tal ves no estuviera muerto, Vio a los hombres que la rodeaban y les suplico:

- Llevenme al campo de batalla. ¡Puede haber sobrevivientes!

Los hombre negaron, aun estaban confundidos por lo que había pasado. Simplemente habían dejado todos los cuerpos atrás.

Urth tuvo una esperanza. Pidió un caballo y pronto le llevaron el más veloz,

Urth cabalgo esforzando al animal al máximo, la batalla había ocurrido a media jornada del campamento. Pero el animal al sentir el olor de la sangre se detuvo en seco al borde del campo de batalla. Urth quedo horrorizada. Había visto muertos por combates y duelos, pero no estaba preparada para la espantosa realidad de un campo de batalla.

Sangre, cuerpos destrozados, miembros cercenados, ojos en blanco mirando al cielo, cráneos reventados con su contenido expuesto, y el olor de la sangre. Los sentidos de Urth simplemente quedaron sobrepasados por el terrible tufo de la sangre coagulada. Intento sentir a Fafnir, pero ese terrible olor solo avasallaba su percepción. Se bajo y comenzó a caminar entre la desolación. Efectivamente, había muchos más muertos del enemigo, pero por aquí y por allá, vio rostros conocidos. Gente que unas horas antes estaba vivos y brindaban en su honor.

No podía más, se tapo los ojos con las manos cayo al suelo sollozando incontroladamente en medio de tanta destrucción. Pero sus sentidos sintieron algo. Débiles quejidos, pero no venían de un solo lugar. Cerro los ojos, y percibió débiles señales de vida, dispersos por el campo de batalla. Eran algunos moribundos, tal ves podría hacer algo por ellos, pero quedaba poco tiempo y eran muchos... ¡Alguno de ellos podría ser Fafnir!

Solo con magia, magia poderosa y prohibida podría lograr salvarlos. Conocía el hechizo, pero nunca lo había realizado, ni sabia si tendría la capacidad de lograrlo, pero solo le quedaba esa esperanza.

Finalmente se levanto, y se irguió con resolución. Comenzó un complejo canto, mientras los elementos a su alrededor parecía enloquecer. El viento soplaba, el cielo se obscurecía, y ella sentía que el poder fluía a través de ella. No sabia como, pero estaba funcionado. Atraía más y más energía vital, y comenzó a enviarla a donde percibiera la mas leve señal de vida. No importaba quien fuera, salvaría a todo aquel que pudiera. Sentía que se quemaba por dentro, pero no interrumpía su canto. Una brillante nube de electricidad la rodeaba. Pero finalmente todo exploto cuando ya no pudo controlar mas esa poderosa magia.

Cayó sin aliento, estaba agotada, y sabia que pronto seria castigada, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante este ultimo acto de desacato, mientras su mente se nublaba. Después ya no supo más.

Recordaba vagamente que unas Valquirias había descendido a buscarla, Después de una breve pero espectacular lucha, pues no había manera que una joven y agotada diosa se enfrentara a ellas, se la habían llevado al cielo.

La justicia fue rápida.

Urd, diosa de segunda clase, licencia limitada como observadora, sería suspendida por 200 años, pero no sería la ultima vez...

(fin del capitulo III rev 04)

* * *

notas:

1) el rey Godfred . Por razones dramáticas, estoy omitiendo que este rey provocó a los francos invadiendo primero su territorio. Por otra parte, posiblemente evitó la invasión de los francos, gracias a la serie de fortalezas que construyó y no gracias a Urth.

2) Aparición de la mitología nórdica .Prácticamente no se sabe nada de las gentes de la región nórdica antes del siglo VIII. De manera que sugerir que toda esa mitología nació en el año 800, no es tan descabellado...

3) Widukind fue el principal líder sajón que se opuso a la conquista de Carlomagno. Solo lo menciono brevemente, pero es una figura casi legendaria, que volvere a mencionar.


	4. Pociónes y quimica

_La orden de los caballeros mortales Por Javier delgado  
Basado en los personajes de Oh My goddess _

**Capitulo IV**  
**Pociones y quimica  
**

Para Urd, la linea entre la realidad y los recuerdos se desdibujo, conforme sus memoria y el relato del doctor convergían. El doctor seguía su relato como si estuviera en su salón de clase...

—No se sabe nada de lo que pasó en esa batalla, la historia solo la registró como una victoria normanda. Las leyendas tampoco ayudan, algunas hablan de que los dioses se aparecieron, otras que los guerreros adquirieron poderes. Solo puedo decir con certeza, que Urth desapareció, y una nueva palabra apareció en el lenguaje de la gente "Berseker": El frenesí del combate. Algo tan terrible que cuando los normandos se lanzaran en expediciones llamadas "Vikingr" aterrorizaron las costas desde Europa, desde Francia hasta Bizancio. — Hizo una pausa, junto las manos en ademán pensativo, tenia la mirada un poco perdida. Había dedicado casi diez años a averiguar todo esto. Y sobre todo, pensaba en la libreta de notas...

»Y ese libreta, el libro de Urth no se perdió, sino que se mantuvo oculto. La hermandad creada por Urth, lo protegió, tomando solo lo necesario para curar y defenderse. — bajo la voz, pues casi estaba hablando pasa si mismo. Nunca antes había relatado todo esto — Pero además, fueron escribiendo en él sus propias historias. Pero finalmente, con el cristianismo, la gente les comenzó a temer, y a tejer extrañas historias, la hermandad fue disuelta y el libro se extravió... hasta ahora... — Y exclamo triunfante — ¡Finalmente lo encontré!. en la forma de un libro de rezos. Su contenido fue borrado para usar el pergamino...

Repentinamente el doctor interrumpió su relato cuando dio cuenta de la profunda turbación de Urd, quien aun conservaba la imagen del terrible campo de batalla .

—¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Pasa algo?

Parecía como si años de querer olvidar solo hubieran hecho mas profunda la herida. Vio como si estuviera ahí el hermoso rostro de Fafnir, recordó el calor de su cuerpo, sus cantos, su presencia y luego la destrozada prenda ensangrentada que le habían entregado...

Y entonces le entró una profunda ira. ¡Este hombre! Él admiraba a esa Urth, a esa joven culpable de la muerte de Fafnir, el hombre que ella había amado, pero solo muy tarde se había dado cuenta de eso. Giró a ver al doctor con mirada incendiada y con un peligroso fulgor que comenzaba a escapar de entre sus dedos, entonces exclamó :

—Ya basta, no quiero saber más. ¡Cómo puede admirar a una mujer así! A esa joven que provocó la muerte de la persona que amaba...

—Pero si Fafnir no...

—Ya basta... ¿Porqué escarba en el pasado?

El no sabía que hacer, nunca había sido bueno para enfrentarse a los sentimientos de las personas, y la idea de haber lastimado a esta joven, que ademas pudiera ser la joven que había idolatrado tantos años, simplemente era insoportable..

—El pasado nos enseña muchas lecciones, pero tienes que escucharme, ¡creo que no conoces toda la historia!

—Ya le dije que no quiero saber nada y si realmente quiere saber quien soy yo, no me importa, es libre de creer lo que quiera, si es tan listo, ¡Averíguelo !

El doctor comenzó a alarmarse, a pesar de las palabras de ira, los hermosos ojos de Urd, parecían al bode de las lágrimas. La visión de esos ojos humedecidos le le dolía profundamente. Sin pensarlo y casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia, la abrazó y con delicadeza, puso su mano en su cabeza, para hacerla reclinar sobre su hombro. Para su sorpresa Urd no protestó.

Tal vez, por primera vez en su vida, Urd dejó salir su dolor y frustración. Ella era una mujer muy fuerte y, tal vez por eso mismo, el dolor solo se había acrecentado con el encontró confort en la hermosa aura del doctor. Sin que el lo supiera, su deseo de protegerla la había hecho crecer y ahora la envolvía.

El estaba profundamente conmovido. Aunque no conocía el poder de las lágrimas de una diosa, sentía que había mucho que escapaba a su compresión.

Poco a poco, tal vez demasiado rápido desde el punto de vista del asombrado doctor, Urd comenzó a recuperarse...

Finalmente se separó de él, su cuerpo aun temblaba ligeramente y tenía la mirada baja. Ahora comenzaba a sentirse algo tonta por el incidente,pero al mismo tiempo, este hombre le inspiraba confianza y no se arrepentía de haber dejado salir su emoción.

Entonces levantó la mirada y al verlo a los ojos, y notar su cara de asombro y preocupación no pudo evitar sonreír, para luego comenzar a reír aliviada.

Fue un momento, un poco embarazoso, el doctor no sabía que hacer y se quedó inmóvil, con lo brazos extendidos, parecía esperar que ella se fuera burlar ahora de el. Urd estaba tratando de tranquilizarse. En eso, los interrumpió una voz, desde la puerta.

—Es hora de mi programa de televisión, quedamos en que hoy era mi turno. ¡Se supone que hoy no estarías aquí!

El doctor se encontraba de espaldas a la voz, así que giró para ver quien era. Vio a una jovencita, al borde de la adolescencia, vestía como cualquier chica de su edad, pero en su cara tenia unas marcas de color, marcas que el doctor reconoció y no pudo evitar exclamar.

—¿Skuld?

La jovencita miró con sorpresa al inesperado visitante, y puso ojos de asombro.

—¿Dr. Shugara Kenji?, ¿qué hace usted aquí?

La sorpresa de Urd fue tan grande que olvidó su anterior turbación.

—¿Skuld? ¿También tú lo conoces? primero Keiichi y ahora tú .

—¡Urd! Si tan solo vieras otra cosa que no sean telenovelas.—Luego se dirigió al doctor, con una cierta reverencia.

—¿De verdad es el doctor Shugahara? —La duda de Skuld era comprensible. Con su traje arrugado y con manchas de sangre, su pelo despeinado, no se parecía al digno doctor que había aparecido en la televisión.

—Lo vi hace unos días en mi programa favorito "Noticias tecnológicas", me impresionó mucho. No conozco mucho sobre medicinas, pero explicaron que esta revolucionando a la industria farmacéutica.

Esta vez si fue demasiado para el doctor, Después de todo, primero había aparecido en un lugar extraño, con una mujer que podía tener 1,200 años y ser una diosa, Por primera vez le había revelado a alguien su historia, por primera vez se había atrevido a abrazar a una mujer y ademas bellísima, y por supuesto, la poción de Urd para confundir. Ahora aparecía otra diosa, pero en la forma de una adolescente y nada menos que la Norna del futuro, hermana de Urd y hablando de tecnología.

El caso es que repentinamente se sintió un poco ridículo ante esa niña. Trató de arreglarse el traje y para recuperar un poco de dignidad, decidió que necesitaba presentarse formalmente, se acercó a la jovencita, hizo una pequeña y graciosa reverencia y sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, comenzó uno de los rituales más amados por los japoneses, La entrega del meishi, la entrega de la tarjeta de presentación.

—Skuld-san, permítame presentarme...

Sacó un pequeño y elegante estuche de cuero, separó una sobria tarjeta, y lo guardo. La tomo con ambas manos se la ofreció.

Skuld estaba fascinada, el doctor, una celebridad de la televisión, se estaba refiriendo a ella, con el título de "san", en lugar del "kun"que se usa con los niños y que ella tanto detestaba. Además, ¡Le estaba ofreciendo una tarjeta como si fuera un adulto y un colega!

Skuld hizo una reverencia un poco exagerada, tomó la tarjeta y la leyó en voz alta:

— Universidad de Chiba, especialista en etnobotánica, Doctor Shugahara Kenji

Estaba feliz de participar en el ritual, pero repentinamente se asustó. ¿Dónde tenía sus tarjetas?

Comenzó a sacar de sus bolsillos una increíble cantidad de microcircuitos, herramientas, resistencias, bobinas, cables, conectores, empalmes... Si el doctor sintió alguna sorpresa ante la sorprendente cantidad de objetos, fue demasiado amable para expresarlo, hubiera sido una gran descortesía, y esperó pacientemente, tal como lo exigía la etiqueta del ritual.

Finalmente Skuld localizó su tarjeta, ¡Adentro del estuche de un _**CD ROM**!_. Se puso roja al compararlo con el elegante estuche del doctor, pero el ritual debía seguir.

Mientra tanto Urd había entrado en pánico y aprovechando que el doctor le estaba dando la espalda, hacía desesperadas señas a Skuld de que no siguiera adelante con la entrega de la tarjeta. Pero Skuld estaba fascinada de poder participar en una actividad de adultos...

Guardó la tarjeta del doctor en la caja del _CD ROM_, pues no tenía otra. Separó una tarjeta, un poco maltratada, la tomó con ambas manos y se la entregó al doctor. Este la tomó con toda la formalidad de un profesor universitario, por lo que Skuld sintió un nueva ola de placer. El doctor leyó en voz alta.

— Skuld diosa Segunda Clase, segunda categoría, limitada: En entrenamiento.

Si tuvo alguna sorpresa por el contenido de la tarjeta, se cuidó de no hacerlo notar.

Como lo indicaba la etiqueta, procedió a colocar la tarjeta en su estuche de cuero, justo en primer lugar, lo que indicaba respeto. Skuld no cabía en si de alegría, era la primera vez que alguien la trataba como a una adulta. Aprovecho para ver el tarjetero del doctor, y noto que no había otra tarjeta.

Mientras tanto Urd había terminado por taparse los ojos para no ver.

—Sensei, es usted muy amable, es un gran honor conocerlo en persona. ¿Mi hermana ya le dio su tarjeta?

—No, no he tenido ese placer.

—¡Oh! Seguramente las tiene extraviadas porque "ELLA" no tiene a quien dárselas, "Urd, diosa de segunda categoría "... mhh..

El doctor se sintió aliviado, a pesar de las extrañas palabras y de su tarjeta de presentación como diosa, la actitud de Skuld no era muy distinta de la de muchas jovencitas. Su experiencia como maestro le decía que había vivido demasiado tiempo rodeada de adultos que la trataban con a una niña.

En eso, algo captó su atención. Entre todo el material que Skuld había arrojado al piso, había algo que le parecía familiar.

Haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza de disculpa, se inclinó y lo levantó ese objeto. Era un apretado circuito, lleno de elementos soldados en forma repetitiva y muy ordenada. Se notaba que estaba hecho con desechos, pero aun así, la ejecución y construcción mostraba una gran habilidad.

—¿Tú hiciste esto?

—Sí, pero no funciona, es que solo tengo basura y desechos para construir mis circuitos.

—¿Lo hiciste con piezas de desecho?, no soy especialista, pero esto se parece mucho a uno de los circuitos de una red neural.

Skuld brincó de alegría al escuchar la identificación del doctor

—Sensei, ¿sabe de circuitos? Sí, sí es parte de una red neural. Pero no logré que funcionara, tiene demasiados componentes defectuosos.

—Discúlpame, solo soy un humilde botánico por formación, pero he visto algo parecido en el laboratorio del Dr Kawazu,

—¡Kawazu! Conoce al Dr Izuka Kawazu del Instituto de Lógica Difusa. ¡Es mi ídolo !

El doctor Shugahara, observó con admiración la pasión de la jovencita. Le hubiera gustado tener más alumnos como ella. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y con toda seriedad le dijo:

—Skuld-san. Si me lo permite, me gustaría enseñarle esto al Dr Kawazu, creo que a él le gustaría conocer a una joven tan talentosa como usted.

Skuld se puso de todos colores, por un lado le emocionaba la idea de que el Dr Kawazu viera su trabajo,pero este era solo un montón de circuitos que no servían. Puso las manos en la espalda, miró al suelo, mientras movía su pie de un lado al otro, intentó hablar con el Doctor sin atreverse a mirarlo.

—Sensei, pero que va a decir él , es solo basura, no sirve, y no esta terminado y…

—El Dr Kawazu es un profesional, el entenderá las circunstancias, ¿me da su permiso?

—Sí… — Dijo tímidamente sin atreverse aun a mirarlo.

Luego la jovencita, realizó mil reverencias y salió corriendo sin poder contener su emoción, Urd ya resignada a que el doctor supiera todo, se le acercó y exclamó :

—Usted es un hombre muy raro. No sé como lo logró pero es la primera vez que Skuld le dice sensei a alguien.

El docto la miró con sorpresa, y luego apenas conteniendo la risa dijo:

—¿Yo? ¿soy el raro?

Luego comenzó a contar con las manos diciendo.

—uno, según parece. Sufrí un accidente, y por los la sangre en esos trapos y en mi traje parece fue grave, pero no siento ningún dolor ni tengo vendaje alguno.

»Dos, en lugar de llevarme a la enfermería , me trajiste a tu cuarto en un viejo templo, al menos a una hora de distancia de la Universidad.

»Tres ¿Quién eres tú? Según parece ser, eres Urd, "Diosa de segunda categoría", sea lo que sea que signifique eso y que vivió hace 1,200 años. O también podrías ser una fanática de la magia antigua y el cosplay.

»Cuatro, tu hermana Skuld tiene el mismo nombre que la menor de las nornas de la literatura nórdica y hasta me dio su tarjeta.

»Cinco...

El doctor se interrumpió bruscamente. Durante su recuento, había estado caminado por la habitación, cuando llegó al anaquel donde Urd guardaba sus ingredientes y pociones se detuvo asombrado al ver su contenido y mostrando la expresión del rostro más fantástica que se podía imaginar en un sobrio profesor universitario, Urd solo pudo pensar en una analogía: Un niño que entra por primera vez a una dulcería.

—¿Qué es esto?

Y ante el horror de Urd, comenzó a tomar los frascos de ingredientes.

—Doctor, no toque eso.

Estaba a punto de ir a quitarle el frasco de las manos, cuando notó todo el cuidado y respeto que ponía al tomar los recipientes. Los examinaba con ojo critico, cuidando de no alterar los ingredientes. Revisaba el contenido, en algunos casos, abría la tapa ligeramente, para dar una olfateada, pero con el cuidado que pone un químico experto cuando trata con una substancia reconocida. Urd tenía escritas las etiquetas en clave, para evitar que Skuld las manipulara, aun así, el doctor fue identificando los ingredientes sin ningún problema.

—_Polvo de sapo, huevos de iguana, Hamamelis, Amanita muscaria, Galanthus woronowi , Taxus baccata , Mandragora officinarum_ ...

A Urd no le gustaba que alguien tocara sus ingredientes, pero no dejó de impresionarla el respeto con el que el doctor los examinaba.

—Por favor Doctor, cuidado con mis ingredientes.

El doctor estaba tan emocionado que no la escuchó, finalmente se detuvo y exclamó:

—Qué gran colección de ingredientes. El material está perfectamente seleccionado para tener todo lo esencial para que una hechicera realice la poción más complicada. Se nota que los ingredientes han sido purificados y preservados con el mayor cuidado. Todo está perfectamente organizado y seleccionado. —Volteó a mirar a Urd—. Estoy impresionado.

Todo el enojo que tenía Urd, desapareció ante esos elogios. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien la elogiaba por su gran pasión, las pociones. Y por la voz del doctor, este parecía ser una persona muy difícil de impresionar.

Luego el doctor, revisó y separó media docena de ingredientes. Abrió uno, lo olfateó con cuidado, lo examinó con más detalle que los otros y para horror de Urd, metió un dedo y lo probó .

—¡No! Ese compuesto es muy peligroso, es...

El doctor se volteó a verla. Era evidente que no le había pasado nada, pero tenia cara de un niño que acababa de cometer una travesura. Como experto sabia que nunca debía probar un compuesto desconocido, pero le había ganado la curiosidad. Un poco apenado comento:

—Sí , ya sé. Es un extracto de una pequeña florecita morada que se encuentra a los pies de algunos árboles en la península de Escandinavia. Le llaman: La flor de Urd. Normalmente debería tener un compuesto muy especial, una hidroquinona que tiene una hermosa cadena de compuestos aromáticos...

Lo medito un momento, mientras analizaba el sabor del compuesto, y entonces, con un aire perfectamente profesional presentó su diagnóstico.

—Urd, tienes problemas. Algunas de tus pociones no funcionan.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo sabe?

El doctor le pasó el frasco que había tomado, y le dijo.

—Las plantas cambian con el tiempo, se tienen que adaptar constantemente al medio ambiente y por lo tanto, a veces cambian sus propiedades. Hace tiempo que esta planta ya no produce el compuesto que necesitas.

Urd se quedó pensativa, luego tomó el frasco, lo olió con cuidado, alcanzaba a percibir el aroma de la substancia. ¡Debía estar ahí!. Y le dijo al doctor.

—Está equivocado, siento su presencia.

—¿La sientes? Pero no, no es la misma substancia, solo es muy parecida, no tiene las mismas propiedades, es un isómero , es la misma molécula pero tiene distinta forma.

—¡Demuéstremelo !

El doctor se quedó pensando unos instantes, luego miró a Urd y le preguntó :

—¿Supongo que conoces la poción del humo sólido?

—Claro que la conozco. Yo la inven... Sí la conozco, pero ¿para que nos va a servir?

—Es una reacción muy sencilla, solo dos ingredientes, pero es muy sensible, yo la uso como ensayo para determinar la pureza.

Urd se quedó pensando. Estaba acostumbrada a usar sus sentidos, la idea de una reacción sencilla para poner a prueba la pureza, le parecía muy ingeniosa.

—De acuerdo, hagamos esa prueba.

Ante la mirada curiosa del Doctor, comenzó a sacar sus implementos de laboratorio. Unas cápsulas de porcelana, varillas de vidrio, cucharillas, agua destilada. El doctor sonrío con aprobación.

Urd tomó uno de sus frascos de substancias, con una cucharilla extrajo unos cristales, y los colocó en una cápsula de porcelana, luego, el extracto de la flor de Urd, y con la varilla de cristal, añadió unas gotas de agua destilada, esperó , pero no pasó nada.

Urd exclamó con rudeza:

—_¡Helleur ir i nam thite!_

El doctor sonrió ante esa vieja maldición Vikinga. El había exclamado algo parecido cuando descubrió que el extracto no servía.

El fuego brilló en los ojos de Urd. Ese compuesto era básico para muchas pociones. Amplificaba sus propiedades mágicas.

—Bueno doctor, usted parece ser el experto, ¿qué solución tiene?

Entonces el doctor sacó otro pequeño estuche, este era de metal y contenía varios frascos pequeños, con distintos compuestos, que él usaba para hacer algunas demostraciones. Separó uno y se lo ofreció a Urd.

—Por favor prueba esto...

Intrigada, Urd tomó el pequeño frasco, lo abrió y alcanzó a detectar un aroma familiar que la hizo estremecer. Con mano un poco temblorosa por la emoción, repitió el ensayo.

Esta vez comenzó a elevarse una nube de humo iridiscente, que luego se quedó inmóvil, como petrificada.

Tomó ambos frascos, uno en cada mano. Y se concentró, parecía ser el mismo compuesto. Entonces recordó las palabras del doctor sobre la forma. Cerró los ojos, comenzó un pequeño canto para concentrarse, y pudo ver las moléculas. Se veían idénticas, o casi. Luego lo vio, ¡una de ellas era la imagen de espejo de la otra! ¡Estaba al revés!.

—_¡Móðurserðill andskotinn! _— Abrió los ojos y emitió otras maldiciones que el doctor prefirió no intentar traducir.

—El humo sólido está perfecto, esta substancia es muy pura.

El doctor comento un poco distraidamente, como lo hubiera hecho para corregir a un alumno...

—No es humo, es un aerogel.

—¿Cómo ?

—Un aerogel — repitió el doctor, señalando el humo—. Eso es un aerogel. En la NASA lo están utilizando para capturar micro-meteoritos...

Tomó del saco al doctor y lo sujetó irritada:

—No me importa si lo están usando como papel de baño. ¿De dónde sacó esto? Estoy dispuesta a ir al lugar más remoto y lejano para conseguirlo...

. El doctor decidió que prefería verla enojada, que al borde de las lágrimas y luego comenzó a reírse, pero tuvo que contenerse al ver que Urd solo se enfurecía más, así que, trató de hablar.

—Sí , viene de un lugar muy remoto y exótico.

—¿Dónde es?

—Es el jardín botánico de la universidad de Chiba.

—¿Qué ?, ¿dónde ? Doctor, no estoy para brom...

Esta vez el doctor no pudo contener más la risa, y Urd entendió que no era broma y cayó en la cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba: Chiba, como un lugar remoto y exótico, así que se contagio de la risa del doctor. Parecían un par de adolescentes después de una broma.

Finalmente el doctor se pudo contener, respiró hondo, y asumió cierta pose, que indicaba que quería decir algo importante.

—Con todo gusto te puedo proveer de todos los materiales que quieras. Solo quiero poner una condición.

—¿Qué condición?

El doctor bajó los ojos... miró al piso. Con cara de niño que acaba de cometer una travesura, y finalmente miró a Urd y le dijo...

—Que me permitas volver a verte.

Esta vez fue a Urd a quien le dio un ataque de risa, mientras el doctor no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Finalmente Urd se detuvo ante la mirada contrita del doctor y le dijo:

—Trato hecho, doctor, creo que me comienza a simpatizar. Y esos otros ingredientes. ¿Porqué los separó ?, ¿tampoco funcionan?

—No lo sé, pero lo sospecho. ¿Has comprado algunos materiales con un distribuidor de medicina aryuvedica?

—Sí … ¿Qué tiene que ver?

El doctor hizo un gesto de profundo disgusto.

—Yo lo hice en un principio, pero luego detectamos contaminación de metales pesados, en especial plomo, además de algunas falsificaciones.

Urd tomo uno de los frascos lo examino con mucho cuidado y exclamo:

—_¡madar kharbeh , kos-khol, amale, khar! _—… y otras maldiciones que ni siquiera el doctor pudo entender, pero estaba seguro que tenia que ver con el árbol genealógico de alguien.

El doctor la miro divertido, compartía el sentimiento. Le mostró a Urd su pequeño estuche y comento:

—Por eso comencé a cultivar mis propias plantas. Gracias a mis colegas que me enviaron muestras de todas partes del mundo. Así pude seleccionar entre distintas mutaciones para poder recuperar sus antiguas propiedades.

Urd comenzó a mirar con más respeto al doctor:

—Esa debió ser una labor de...

—Años, me tomó años de trabajo poder recuperar la pureza de los ingredientes.

—Entonces usted los debe valorar mucho.

—Son más valiosos si los puedo compartir con alguien que los aprecia. Algunos tienen propiedades medicinales y me han otorgado cierto prestigio. Pero otros tienen propiedades muy extrañas, y sospecho que eres una de las pocas personas que comprende lo que son.

El doctor fue interrumpido por un poco amable gruñido... proveniente de su estómago ... lo que lo hizo ruborizarse un poco. Pero el estómago no sabe de reglas de etiqueta.

Urd se desconcertó. Ya había olvidado que los humanos necesitan comer a intervalos regulares. Pero no tenía comida para ofrecerle y Belldandy no se encontraba en casa.

—Disculpe doctor, pero mi hermana no se encuentra en casa, ella es la única que sabe cocinar...

Entre todo lo que había escuchado en ese día, esta declaración fue lo que más sorprendió al doctor. Él venía de una familia muy tradicional y la idea de una mujer que no supiera cocinar era inconcebible. Pero al doctor siempre le tocaba cocinar en las expediciones, así que seguramente podría preparar algo de comer ahí.

—Si su hermana no se molesta, yo podría preparar algo de comer para los dos...

—Doctor, no es necesario, yo no necesito comer.

—Por favor. Le aseguro que no necesita temer de mi cocina.

—No doctor, es que yo no acostumbro a...

—Insisto, yo puedo preparar alimentos. —Urd se dio cuenta que el doctor estaba considerando su negativa a comer, como un insulto a sus habilidades culinarias, así que prefirió ceder.

—Está bien doctor, usted gana, por favor sígame .

El doctor llegó a la cocina y se detuvo sorprendido. Así como las pociones e ingredientes de Urd estaban perfectamente organizadas, esta cocina mostraba a una mente igualmente organizada y con un gran sentido estético. Casi se sentía en un templo, ante el orden y armonía.

Finalmente se animó, buscó los ingredientes y los materiales y comenzó a preparar un almuerzo ligero y sencillo, mostrando una gran habilidad.

—Doctor. Me impresiona, no pensé que un profesor supiera cocinar…

—Vivo solo desde hace mucho, además cuando uno sale en expediciones , se debe aprender a cocinar bajo cualquier circunstancia, claro que los lugares donde cocino no se parecen a esto:

—¿Expediciones? ¿A dónde?

—La última fue a la selva amazónica, en busca de Amasina, un chamán de la comunidad Kwamalasamutu, que tenia algunas plantas desconocidas. Le obsequié antibióticos y le enseñe algunas plantas que yo ya conocia, y a cambio me dio varias plantas nuevas y una receta.

—Una receta ¿Para cocinar que…?

—¡Ehhh!, Tarántula asada... ellos la consideran una exquisitez. —El doctor se rió cálidamente—. Pero confieso que me costó mucho atreverme a probarla. Pero no tuve otro remedio para no ofender a mi anfitrión. Finalmente descubrí que no sabe muy distinto que el cangrejo, pero no es una receta que quisiera repetir.

Urd no pudo evitar reír con el doctor, al tratar de imaginarse la escena. El doctor se estaba revelando como una persona muy interesante.

Afortunadamente la cocina estaba bien abastecida, el doctor finalmente le ofreció a Urd la tradicional sopa miso, y unas porciones de niku yaga y ohitashi.

Urd miró con curiosidad la obra del doctor, por un momento recordó a otro hombre que había cocinado para ella, el doctor interpretó mal su curiosidad.

—¿O preferirías probar mi tarántula asada?

Ambos se rieron de la sugerencia del doctor, y procedieron a comer. No era la alta cocina de Belldandy, pero el doctor realmente tenía su estilo.

Al terminar, el doctor se dedicó a dejar la cocina tan impecable como la había encontrado.

Pronto estaba de vuelta en el cuarto de Urd, donde comenzaron una acalorada discusión sobre como detectar la contaminación de metales pesados en los otros ingredientes de Urd.

Acostumbrado a las expediciones en la selva, el doctor llevaba consigo algunos reactivos para analizar la contaminación del agua, Urd prefería usar sus maravillosos sentidos. Pronto se pusieron a comparar sus métodos y ambos quedaron mutuamente impresionados.

—Con esos reactivos hasta un niño podría hacer el análisis.

—Ese es exactamente el propósito, una método sencillo, estándar y que tenga poco errores. Pero me impresiona como eres capaz de detectar los minúsculos cambios de color.

Luego cerró los ojos. Poco a poco, todas las emociones del día, comenzaban a hacerse sentir, finalmente comentó:

—Perdón, creo que necesito sentarme. Ya demasiadas emociones juntas y hay tanto que no entiendo.

Se sentó mientras trataba de relajarse un poco.

—Doctor no se preocupe, le haré una de mis pociones especiales para que recupere su energía. Le prometo que se sentirá mejor.

Urd se dirigió a buscar algo que darle al doctor, pero en eso notó la bolsa de papel, que dejaba ver ya el cuello de la botella y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro.

—Doctor... esa botella… pensaba celebrar...

—Ahh sí. Le prometí al profesor Danielsen que me emborracharía hoy.

El doctor emitió la declaración con el mismo tono que hubiera dicho que pensaba vacunarse, era algo que tenía que hacer, le gustara o no...

Urd tomó la botella, y silbó al ver la marca.

—Esto es muy bueno ¿le importa si lo acompaño?

—¿Me acompañas?¿ a... qué ?

—Tomar solo es muy aburrido.

El doctor no estaba seguro si había entendido bien, pero la perspectiva de emborracharse, junto con una hermosa mujer, de repente parecía muy atractiva.

—Ah. Ahhh ehhh. Sí, estaría encantado. Como dijo la reina Geirhild: ¡_"Faþer vár es ert í himenríki, verði nafn þitt hæilagt "!_

Urd se detuvo en seco y luego comenzó a reír con una risa incontrolable.

El doctor miró asombrado ese fenómeno. Por primera vez, alguien se había reído de uno de sus chistes. Por supuesto. Él no tenía forma de saber que había sido Urd la que había difundido ese feo rumor sobre la reina Geirhild.

Finalmente, Urd logró parar de reír. Abrió la botella de sake, y le sirvió un gran vaso al doctor. Este como principiante, tomó un gran sorbo. Casi se ahoga, pero pronto, después de unos cuantos experimentos, logró encontrar la forma de tomarlo.

Con un poco de sake en su torrente sanguíneo, se armó de valor y pronunció otro de sus chistes. Esta vez sobre las costumbres sexuales de Raghild, la amante del rey Harald, y el resultado fue el mismo. Urd tardó un buen rato en poder para de reír.

El doctor tuvo la oportunidad de realizar más "experimentos", todos con un buen resultado. Consideraba que era una lastima que la mayor parte de esas anécdotas hubieran sido consideradas impublicables por sus editores, y se lo comunicó a Urd, quien compartió su indignación.

El doctor estaba extasiado, pues en lugar de unos desconcertados alumnos que no tenían idea de que les hablaba, esta vez tenía a un auditorio dispuesto.

Algo más tarde, Belldandy y Keiichi regresaron de su trabajo en Whirlwind. Belldandy le había proporcionado muy pocos detalles extras a Keiichi, pero había prometido que pronto le explicaría todo.

Apenas cruzaron la entrada del templo, cuando Keiichi escuchó algo que le recordaba mucho a un montón de Klingons de la serie de Star Trek.

Se detuvo intrigado, así que volteó a mirar a Belldandy y se quedó boquiabierto.

Belldandy se había tapado la boca y estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no reír, con muy poco éxito. Finalmente no lo pudo evitar, y comenzó a reír con alegres carcajadas.

Keiichi no pudo evitar estar asombrado. Era la primera vez que Belldandy se reía así. Ella siempre tenía gran control sobre si misma y usualmente reía de manera algo tímida, nunca de manera tan abierta.

Keiichi sentía como Belldandy lo contagiaba de su risa. En cuanto Belldandy pudo dejar de reír le preguntó :

—¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿porqué es tan divertido?

—Eso es una canción de taberna vikinga.

Eso desconcertó más a Keiichi... ¿cómo era que Belldandy conocía una canción de taberna?

El desconcierto de Keiichi solo aumento la risa de Belldandy, pero finalmente pudo explicar:

—Cuando Urd regresó de la tierra, insistió en enseñarnos esa canción diciéndonos que era una canción de cuna y con ella nos arrullaba. Tiempo después supimos la verdad.

Y Belldandy comenzó a cantar:

_klank* *klink* *klank* *klink*_  
_Aaaeeaahaah! Aaaeeaahaah!_

_Venimos de la tierra de hielo y fuego._

_De las sobrias tierras del congelado Nifelheim._

_Nacidos del caos de los golfos hambrientos_  
_Suenan los ecos eternos del Ginnungagap._  
_El sonido de los tarros._

_Klank* *klink* *klank* *klink*_  
_Aaaeeaahaah! Aaaeeaahaah!_

Keiichi tenía que reconocer que en la dulce voz de Belldandy si podía sonar como una canción de cuna y no como una banda de Klingons borrachos.

El que la canción pusiera de tan buen humor a Belldandy, alegró mucho a Keiichi.

—Me enseñarías la canción, parece ser divertida.

Belldandy estaba encantada, esa canción le traía viejos y queridos recuerdos. Así que pronto estaban en la sala del templo, cantando a coro una canción vikinga de taberna y acompañados de una taza de té .

Los jóvenes cantaron y rieron juntos un buen rato, hasta que se dieron cuenta que el ruido en el cuarto de Urd había cesado. Decidieron investigar como seguía el doctor.

Ambos se asomaron con cuidado al cuarto de Urd y se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Ahí estaba Urd, acurrucada tiernamente en brazos del doctor. Y ambos tirados en el piso.

Belldandy se sintió tan enternecida por al escena, que usando sus poderes con mucho cuidado, los hizo levitar y los acomodó en el futón de Urd todavía abrazados.

(Fin del capitulo IV- rev_2)

Notas:

1) Tarántula Asada. Efectivamente, es un platillo muy apreciado en el Amazonas. Básicamente, se hace un agujero en la tierra, se envuelve a la tarántula entre hojas aromáticas, para conservar la humedad y darle sabor y se prende un fuego encima. Ellos afirman que es deliciosa.

2) Aerogel: Lo que conocemos como gelatina es un hidro-gel. Es decir un líquido que es vuelto sólido con la ayuda de alguna substancia química. En esta caso, un gas que se solidifica se le llama aerogel. Al ser tan delicada la estructura, se usa como trampa en algunos satélites artificiales para poder recolectar micro meteoritos, pero se usan técnicas distintas a las aquí descritas para fabricarlo.

3) Dr Izuka Kawazu, efectivamente es uno de los especialistas en redes neurales en Japón. Este tipo de redes, tiene mucha utilizad para simular la capacidad de aprendizaje del cerebro.

4) Etnobotánica . Los etnobotánicos tiene una formación de antropología, por lo cual son muy abiertos a las ideas sobre magia, no necesariamente las comparten, pero si las respetan.

5) Isómeros . Son compuestos cuya molécula es la imagen de espejo de la otra. Esa es una de las razones de que el Dr Shugara tuviera que estudiar esteroquímica.

6) Berseker. El frenesí de combate de los antiguos vikingos. Nadie sabe en que consistía, pero causaba terror. Podían seguir luchando como si nada, incluso cuando ya estaban mortalmente heridos. Algunos creen que lo lograban con drogas alucinógenas. Siempre he pensado que me sonaba a algo que Urd podría haber inventado.

7) Maldiciones: Por si tienen curiosidad, Urd esta maldiciendo en islandés y en farsi. En realidad no son maldiciones muy sofisticadas, pero prefiero no traducirlas.


	5. Cristalización

**La orden de los Caballeros Mortales**  
Por Javier Delgado R.

_Fan fiction, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa"_

**Capitulo V  
Cristalización**

—Sensei, Sensei. Buenos días

El doctor escucho una lejana y dulce voz. Pero no entendía lo que decía.

Sensei, Sensei. Su baño esta listo.

La voz se escucho mas cerca, ¿estaría soñando?, el vivía solo, no debería haber nadie ahí. Trato de abrir los ojos, pero en lugar de penumbra, comenzó a sentir como una gran luz invadía su cerebro.

—¡Ahhh!, mi cabeza, ¿Que es este dolor?

Si propio quejido se escucho como si hubiera gritado, el cuerpo le dolía, la cabeza se dolía, se sentía peor que cuando lo había picado esa serpiente en Costa Rica. ¿Cual era la causa de ese dolor?.

Sentía un sudor frió en el cuerpo, y entonces percibió el olor a alcohol... y comenzó a recordar.

¿En donde estaba? Era extraño, ya se había hecho esa pregunta antes, pero el dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba pensar.

— Sensei, un momento, por favor no se mueva.

¿De quien era esa voz?. No la reconocía. Sintió unas manos tibias y delicadas que se posaban sobre su cabeza. Era como un **deja vu**, que eso ya había pasado antes y luego esa dulce voz comenzó a cantar, algo que sonaba como un rezo, algo monótono pero que lo hipnotizaba.

Poco a poco su dolor de cabeza desapareció. El sudor frió poco a poco fue remplazado por una suave y tibia opresión sobre su pecho. Y comenzó a percibir un delicado perfume, apenas sugerido que le parecía conocido.

Intento abrir nuevamente los ojos, temiendo que el destello apareciera de nuevo, pero en su lugar solo encontró una penumbra, como la que precede al amanecer. Un brillo rojizo se percibía en ambiente como si los primeros rayos del sol quisieran anunciar ya su próxima llegada.

—Aaaahhhh! – Profirió una larga exclamación de asombro, de sorpresa y de reconocimiento. Descansando sobre su pecho y durmiendo dulcemente, había una hermosa mujer cubierta con un manto como de platino. Entonces recordó : — ¿Urd?— . Entonces no era un sueño. Por un momento el doctor temió moverse, como si pudiera desaparecer esa imagen.

Cerro los ojos y se concentro en sus demás sensaciones, para cerciorarse que no era una alucinación. Ahí estaba esa suave opresión, la tibieza del cuerpo de la mujer y ese perfume emanaba de ella, de su pelo, ese largo pelo de un inmaculado blanco, que la cubría como un delicado manto. Se concentro, quería grabarse ese recuerdo porque temía que todo desaparecería. Abrió los ojos. La mujer seguía ahí. Sus brazos estaban entrelazados en su cuerpo. No sabia que hacer. Levanto una mano y se atrevió a acariciar delicadamente ese hermoso pelo y luego poso su mano sobre esa bella cabeza, suspiro y se estremeció al convencerse de que era real.

A un costado de el, escucho una delicada y gentil risa. De nuevo escucho esa la voz : —Sensei, temo que tendrá que levantarse.

El doctor tardo un poco en decidirse que hacer. No quería levantarse, pero su cuerpo tenia otras necesidades. Lentamente, como si fuera una delicada flor que temiera lastimar, comenzó a liberarse de los brazos de la hermosa joven. La deslizo a su costado, entonces para su horror, se dio cuenta que habían compartido el mismo futon y estaban acostados bajo la misma frazada.

— Espero que haberlo incomodado, pero se veían tan bien durmiendo juntos, que no los quise separar.

El doctor sintió un escalofrió... ¿Habían dormido juntos?.

—Yo, yo.. estoy seguro que no paso nada.

— Sensei, nos se preocupe, estoy seguro que no paso nada que mi hermana no quisiera que pasara.

El doctor no supo si sentirse aliviado o preocupado de esa declaración. Poco a poco se fue levantando. La persona que había hablado, estaba junto a el, pero solo podía ver su silueta. Era joven y vestía un sencillo, pero elegante y amplio vestido, le hizo señas de que lo acompañara.

Ante de terminar de levantarse se ocupo de que Urd estuviera cómoda y la cubrió tiernamente con la frazada. Escucho una exclamación de gusto de la joven.

Finalmente se levanto y abandono el cuarto de Urd.

En el pasillo pudo ver a la joven. Era muy hermosa, casi tanto como Urd, pero al mismo tiempo era muy diferente, en lugar de sensualidad había gracia e inocencia. Pero lo que mas le impresiono, fueron las marcas en su rostro. Inmediatamente las reconoció, ¡Eran de la tercera norna!. Casi en un susurro dijo.

_— _¿Verthandy?

_— _¡Oh! hace tiempo que no escuchaba mi nombre pronunciado así. Aquí en Japón me llaman Belldandy.

El corazón del doctor se salto unos latidos. Pensaba que ya nada mas podría sorprenderlo. Se rasco la cabeza en confusión, luego se acordó de algo que le molestaba. ¿Que era?. Ahh. El nombre de Belldandy. Sin darse cuenta, chasqueo los dedos al recordar.

— Ya recuerdo... mis alumnos siempre lo pronuncian mal. "Belldandy". Les digo que no deberían ofender a los dioses diciendo mal sus nombres. Lo correcto es Verthandy.

—Por favor sensei, yo nunca me ofendería por algo así. Belldandy también tiene un hermoso sonido.

Ese "yo no me ofendería", resonó en la cabeza del doctor. Bueno, si efectivamente era una diosa, entonces estaba siendo muy descortés, después de todo, ¡no los habían presentado!.

Nuevamente saco tu tarjetero.

_—_Disculpe mi mala educación, Verthandy-san. Estoy siendo descortés. Permítame presentarme.

El doctor repitió su ritual. Los rituales siempre son valiosos especialmente cuando uno no sabe que hacer. Con una cortes inclinación, saco su tarjeta, la tomo con ambas manos y se la entrego a la joven. Quien la recibió con toda cortesía y elegancia. Tomo la tarjeta, la examino con aprobación y leyó su contenido.

_—_Universidad de Chiba, especialista en Etnobotanica, Doctor Sugahara Kenji. Es un placer conocerlo.

Luego con un gesto muy gentil, ella procedió a sacar un sencillo pero femenino estuche. El doctor estaba encantado ante la cortesía y elegancia de sus movimientos. Cuidadosamente coloco la tarjeta del doctor en primer lugar y saco una sobria tarjeta. Y se le entrego con ambas manos con una gentil reverencia y una encantadora sonrisa. El doctor examino la tarjeta. Era perfecta:. Elegante y sencilla. El papel tenia una suave textura, agradable al tacto. La tipografía también era perfecta. Rara ves el intercambio del meishi le había resultado tan placentero. Hizo un gesto de aprobación y leyó:

_—_Diosa de primera Clase, segunda categoría, ilimitada , Belldandy.

Para entonces eso ya no le sorprendía. El doctor tomo la tarjeta y la guardo. El ritual había resultado tan perfecto, que había olvidado su aspecto. Despeinado, con el traje manchado de sangre y arrugado, y una ligera barba. Solo al terminar se dio cuenta y se sintió apenado, pero la joven le sonrió con tal gentileza que inmediatamente lo olvido.

En eso apareció un joven, finalmente un rostro japones común y corriente...! El joven se le acerco:

—Buenos días, soy Morisato Keiichi, es un placer conocerlo Dr Shugahara— Y le dio un muy occidental apretón de manos...

Después del perfecto ritual con Belldandy, el doctor no pudo pensar en lo mal educada que esta la juventud actual y decidió no ofrecerle su tarjeta. También tenia que reconocer que a estas alturas, lo había decepcionado que el joven no dijera llamarse Wotan, Odín o algo parecido.

_—_Doctor, le traeré unas toallas, el baño esta listo, si me deja su ropa, haremos lo posible por tenérsela limpia.

¡Un baño,?, La propuesta le atraía, tal ves reconsideraría lo de la tarjeta. Belldandy los dejo solos, mientras el doctor entro a tomar un buen baño.

Media hora después, salio el doctor de muy buen humor. Junto a la puerta del baño encontró su ropa, increíblemente limpia. No había rastros de sangre y nunca antes su traje había estado tan bien planchado. Una nota mas entre los increíbles sucesos que había vivido.

En eso percibió un delicioso aroma. Aspiro y lo se lleno de recuerdos. Era un arroz estilo butadon. Tuvo por un momento la imagen de un desayuno con sus padres, el olor hacia evocar un hermoso momento. Lentamente se dirigió a la cocina, mientras sus recuerdos lo llevaban a otro lado.

Ahí estaba Belldandy y Keiichi, esperándolo.

— Oahio Sensei, intuí que este es uno de sus platillos favoritos, espero no equivocarme.

El doctor sonrió beatíficamente, se había equivocado, pero al mismo tiempo estaba en lo correcto.

_— _Verthandy... perdón, Belldandy-san. No, no es mi platillo favorito, sino de mi padre. De niño no me gustaba mucho – El doctor dijo un poco tímidamente — pero disfrutaba mucho estar con mi padre. Hace muchos años que no lo pruebo, mi familia es del norte y el butadon era uno de los platillos que enorgullecían a mi madre, porque se supone que era solo para gente rica.— El doctor se sintió conmovido, y realizo una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento — Gracias por esto.

El doctor ya no quiso preguntar como es que ella sabia eso. El momento era demasiado perfecto y no quería echarlo a perder. A veces incluso el prefería posponer su curiosidad. Se sentó con Keiichi. Belldandy represento perfectamente el papel de una tradicional mujer japonesa, y el doctor se sintió veinte años mas joven y se lleno de paz interior.

Al terminar, Belldandy comento

_—_Sensei, Keiichi lo podrá llevar, a donde usted desee. ¿ Lo lleva a su casa o a la universidad?

_—_Creo que iré directamente a la universidad – Satisfecho, bañado, afeitado y con su ropa limpia, no sentía necesidad de ir a su departamento. – Por favor, comuniquele a su hermana que cumpliré mi promesa hoy mismo.

_—_Sensei, con mucho gusto se lo comunicare a Urd. Espero volver a verlo pronto.

Keiichi se rasco la cabeza, ¿Que le podía haber prometido el docto a Urd?, bueno, tarde o temprano lo sabría. Por lo pronto sintió necesidad de advertirle al doctor.

_— _Lo llevare en el "sidecar" de mi motocicleta, espero que no le parezca incomodo.

El doctor se sorprendió, y luego puso una amplia sonrisa.

_— _Ahh, no de ninguna manera. De niño siempre quise subirme a una de esas motocicletas, pero mis padres nunca me dejaron. Nunca es tarde para experimentar algo nuevo.

A Keiichi le agrado la honestidad del hombre. Había esperado encontrar a un profesor seco y estirado. Le indico al doctor el camino a seguir.

Una hora mas tarde la familiar figura del doctor Shugahara recorría los pasillos de la universidad. Pero si ayer pareció a punto de bailar, hoy parecía flotar. Ahora sujetaba su laptop con una beatifica sonrisa y tenia oídos sordos a los cuchicheos que se desataba a su paso. Todos habían escuchado de la misteriosa desaparición del doctor, y ahora el llegaba como si acabara de salir del paraíso.

El doctor llego a su salón de clase donde sus alumnos vieron un extraordinario cambio. Comenzó por indicarles que Belldandy se podía considerar una forma aceptable de pronunciar el nombre de la diosa "Verðandi", y luego el aula se lleno de risas, cuando finalmente se digno en traducirles las anécdotas de la reina Geirhild. Sin embargo ninguno tuvo el valor preguntar que le había pasado el día anterior.

Posteriormente el doctor se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde la encargada lo recibió con un gesto de preocupación, pero el doctor la saludo con inusitada afabilidad:

_— _Buenos días Kajuira-san. Que hermoso vestido tiene hoy. — La mujer casi salta de la sorpresa. No se imaginaba que el doctor supiera su nombre, y mucho menos que se fijara en lo que vestía.

Doctor Sugahara, ¿donde estuvo?, Estábamos muy preocupados. Encontramos los estantes tirados, con manchas de sangre y luego no lo pudimos encontrar por ninguna parte. Hoy pensábamos dar parte a la policía, nunca contesto el teléfono de su departamento y dejo su celular aquí. — Ella aprovecho para darle su teléfono. El doctor lo tomo con aire distraído.

_—_Todo fue culpa mía. Por accidente jale el estante y me cayo encima – El docto pensó que era mejor no dar muchos detalles, pero tenia que dar algunas explicaciones – Debí recibir un fuerte golpe, porque cuando me di cuenta estaba lejos de aquí.

_—_¿Un golpe en la cabeza? Por favor, creo que debemos ir a la enfermería

_— _No se preocupe, ya recibir atención de primera – mientra se tocaba la cabeza — creo que ni siquiera me va a quedar cicatriz – La señorita Kajiura lo miro asombrada. No se veía ninguna evidencia de herida, y el doctor estaba más impecable que de costumbre — Por favor. Avise a todos que me encuentro en buen estado y les agradezco mucho su preocupación.

_—_Doctor, por favor, insisto. Si recibió un golpe fuerte lo deben examinar.

_— _Kajuira-san. Considero que es innecesario, pero le prometo que yo mismo me presentare en la enfermería para un examen. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo algunos asuntos que atender. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero me parece que es usted una persona muy gentil.

El doctor se dirigió a su cubículo, mientras la señorita Kajiura se había quedado sin habla. El doctor nunca había sido tan amable, el recibir un elogio así de parte de el, era algo extraordinario. Tal ves ese golpe en la cabeza si lo había afectado.

Entre tanto el doctor había llegado a su cubículo especial y examino el lugar con curiosidad. En el suelo se notaban las marcas del estante al caer. Se veían raspones en los entrepaños y en uno de los libros, creyó distinguir una mancha de sangre. Sin embargo, todo parecía tan remoto, como si hubiera ocurrido meses atrás, en lugar del día anterior.

Encendió su laptop y se encontró con un mensaje del Dr Danielsen preguntadole si se había emborrachado según lo convenido. El doctor se rió abiertamente. Su risa inundo de una extraña manera la silenciosa biblioteca, pero su sonido fue tan agradable que nadie intento hacerlo callar. Luego, con una sonrisa traviesa escribió un breve correo, indicando que si, había cumplido y se había emborrachado con el mejor sake que había conseguido... y que había amanecido con una hermosa mujer entre los brazos. Luego volvió a reír al imaginarse la cara del Dr. Danielsen

Ahora tenia mucho en que pensar. ¿Seria posible que el día anterior se hubiera encontrado realmente con tres diosas?. Luego busco en sus bolsillos y colocó su contenido en la mesa. ¿que evidencia tenia?.¿ Dos tarjetas de presentación y un circuito inservible?. Había muchas coincidencias, pero no tenia evidencia solida. Se rasco la cabeza . Comenzó a caminar de un extremo al otros de sus despacho y después de un rato se detuvo. Tomo una decisión. Necesitaba mas evidencia, pero también deseaba volver a ver esos hermosos ojos violetas. Tuviera 1,200 años o menos, tenia que volverlos a ver.

Se sentó y busco en su laptop la imagen del libro. Apareció el dibujo del rostro que lo había embrujado durante tantos años y luego cerro los ojos. Recordó el hermoso rostro de Urd y se estremeció. Era la imagen de una mujer real, viva, y luego evoco sus sensaciones cuando la toco. Si, tenia que volverla a ver. Ademas, tenia dos promesas que cumplir. Tendría que recoger varias cosas primero. Apago su computadora, y se dirigió al laboratorio de cibernetica. Para cuando llego, ya toda la universidad sabia del extraño comportamiento del Doctor.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Morisato...

La imagen podría parecer desconcertante para cualquiera. Enfrente de una pequeña y anticuada televisión que ya había visto mejores tiempos, una atractiva joven flotaba en el aire como si estuvieran en un sillón invisible. Pero ese sillón invisible parecía ser de lo mas incomodo, pues la joven cambiaba una y otra vez de posición. Parecía intentar concentrarse en los insípidos dramas de la televisión, como si fuera algo de gran importancia, pero no lo lograba.

Desde su regreso a la tierra, Urd se había sentido fascinado con estos dramas artificiales. Sus truculentas historias y amores imposibles que finalmente era posibles, le servían para olvidar que había un mundo real. Urd había regresado a la tierra con una actitud un tanto cínica hacia lo humanos. No esperaba nada fuera de ellos. Incluso había tratado de exacerbar el amor de Belldandy y Keiichi, con la esperanza de que una vez satisfecho el amor físico, el romance terminara y Belldandy regresara.

Pero poco a poco se había suavizado su actitud, y Keiichi tenia mucho que ver. Poco a poco había aprendido a respetar al joven, y por extensión a algunos humanos, pero su actitud al resto del mundo había cambiado poco.

Estos dramas artificiales eran su droga para ignorar el mundo real.

Pero hoy no estaba funcionado.

Los recuerdos la asediaban, el amor de Fafnir y su muerte aun dolía mucho y sin embargo despertaba añoranzas, y luego el recuerdo de esos 10 años de vivir con humanos, de compartir sus alegrías y sus tragedias. La sonrisa de un niño feliz por un relato, o la satisfacción de haber visto a un hombre brutal como Gundir, transformado en un gran líder de su pueblo. ¿Seria posible volver a vivir eso?

Intentaba sumergirse en los dramas de la televisión, para distraerse de sus pensamientos, pero no funcionaba. Finalmente hizo un gesto y apago la televisión. Floto de manera distraída a su cuarto, pero se detuvo y se regreso, se quedo enfrente del pequeño aparato.

Repentinamente el silencio del cuarto se sintió intolerable. Urd cerro un momento los ojos, pero apareció en su mente el recuerdo del campo de batalla y se estremeció. No quería recordar. ¿Había cambiado algo la humanidad desde entonces?

Realizo otro movimiento de manos y la televisión se encendió de nuevo, pero esta vez no era un drama, sino un noticiero. Urd realizo varios ademanes y comenzó a cambiar de canales, a otros noticieros que mostraban la usual parafernalia de asaltos, guerras, hambrunas, rivalidades, luchas por el poder.

Estaba a punto de hacer otro gesto para apagar la televisión , cuando sintió unos brazos que la abrazaban por al espalda y una voz.

_—_Onne-san, no la apagues, eso no va a hacer que todo eso desaparezca. No te puedes refugiar en los dramas de televisión para siempre

_—_¡Belldandy! ¿que haces aquí, no te percibí? ¿no deberías estar trabajando con Keiichi?

_— _Discúlpame, no te quise asustar. Sentí que mi hermana necesitaba alguien que la escuchara, y aquí estoy.

Urd se sintió confort con su hermana su lado. No le gustaba aceptarlo, pero en realidad si sentía la necesidad de hablar.

_— _El doctor Shugahara me trajo muchos recuerdos, algunos de ellos muy dolorosos. No entiendo como es posible, ese hombre parece conocerme mejor que yo misma.

_— _¿Entonces, si esta enamorado de ti?

Urd hizo un gesto de disgusto.

_— _No de mi, no exactamente, esta enamorado de la joven estúpida que fui hace años. De esa ingenua que quiso cambiar al mundo y solo causo la muerte del hombre que amaba.

_— _¿Aun te culpas de la muerte de Fafnir?, el escogió ese camino. Tu no debes culparte por eso. Hiciste todo lo que podías por salvarle la vida.

_— ¡_Belldandy!, cuantas veces no me has reclamado por hacer las cosas sin pensar. Debí haber medido las posibles consecuencias.

_— _No tenias otra opción. El camino que escogiste fue el que salvo más vidas. Pero no me has dicho, como es que el doctor sabe tanto de ti.

Urd entonces comento la historia del Doctor, como había estudiado durante años para poder reconstruir fragmento tras fragmento de su vida, hasta llegar al punto en que había recuperado su libreta de apuntes. Le hablo del palimpsesto y como los científicos lo estaban recuperando.

_— _¿Tu libreta? ¿El doctor recupero tu libreta? Eso es increíble. — Belldandy cerro un momento los ojos para concentrarse y luego hablo con un sorpresa. — Creo que esto puede ser muy serio.

_— _No creo que pueda descifrar toda la libreta. Para lo mas importante utilicé los códigos de alto nivel de Yggdrasil, estoy seguro que solo lograran entender los significados elementales.

_— _No me refería al contenido. Aquí hay una extraordinaria cadena de coincidencias. Tu libreta estuvo perdida durante siglos, y repentinamente, ¿El doctor descubre tu libreta, el mismo día en que se encuentra contigo...?, ¿cuales son las posibilidades de eso.?

Urd cerro los ojos y medito, mientras en su mente corría una compleja simulación para calcular las probabilidades de esos sucesos. Luego exclamo asombrada.

_— _Eso no puede ser coincidencia. Eso solo puede ser...

_— _¡El destino! – La interrumpió Belldandy, mientras le sujetaba las manos con emoción. Pero Urd negó con la cabeza.

_— _Eso es imposible, ese subsistema de Yggdrasil fue dado de baja hace siglos, causaba muchas complicaciones, yo misma fui la encargada de terminar la ejecución de el programa.

_— _Algo o alguien lo debió haber reactivado.

_— _Yo soy la SYSOP, nadie puede activar un programa de este tipo sin mi autorización y de poderlo hacer, estaría visible en la lista de procesos.

_— _Entonces, debió ser activado desde un subprograma residente, uno con suficientes privilegios de ejecución para poderlo activar en modo "stealth".

Urd, apoyo su mano en la barbilla mientras meditaba.

_— _Solo existe una categoría de programas que puede lograr algo así. Los programas de defensa predictivos. Esos programas intentan predecir posibles amenazas a Yggdrasil y prepara las condiciones para enfrentarlas sin que nadie del sistema se de cuenta. No entiendo, ¿que interés podría tener en que el doctor y yo nos encontremos?

_— _Eso, creo que tu lo tendrás que averiguar. Percibí que el doctor es un ser humano muy especial. Tiene una hermosa aura, tan desprovista de malos pensamientos y te ama.

_— _Belldandy, por favor no insistas en eso. ¡El doctor no es mi tipo! — Belldandy sonrió, la protesta de Urd le pareció demasiado enfática, pero era mejor no presionar a su explosiva hermana.

_— _Onee-sama – Urd salto un poco ante el inesperado titulo honorifico— yo te admiro por lo que hiciste en la tierra y estoy segura que la admiración del Doctor esta perfectamente justificada. Solo te pido, que no lo rechaces de antemano.

¿Rechazarlo? Por un momento Urd recordó como el tímido abrazo del doctor la había confortado tanto. Ademas tenia que reconocer que había pasado una tarde muy entretenida, las bromas del doctor la habían hecho reír como nunca. Había prometido regresar, y ella quería verlo de nuevo, pero eso no, eso no era amor, solo era porque el había encontrado el problema en sus pociones... ¿Eso podría ser?

_— _Belldandy, El doctor encontró como resolver el problema de mis pociones!. Tal ves por eso nos deberíamos encontrar. Puede ser que mis pociones sea necesarias en un futuro.

Urd explico a Belldandy lo del cambio de las propiedades de las plantas.

_— _Eso confirma lo que sospechaba, es un humano muy especial. Un humano que se esta adentrando, no en el uso, sino en la comprensión de la magia. Hay dioses que no la comprenden a pesar de depender de ella. Entonces debes seguir viéndolo. Debes reparar tus pociones. Eso podría ser la razón, pero algo me dice que debe haber mucho mas que eso. Debo irme, Keiichi me espera.

Belldandy floto hacia un espejo en la habitación. Ese era su medio su medio de transporte, tenia la habilidad de ir de un lado al otro por los espejo y superficies reflejantes. Estaba a punto de entrar, cuando Urd la llamo.

_— _¡Espera! Acabo de recordar algo. Nunca te conté lo que me paso en la tierra, era muy doloroso para mi, pero pareces saber demasiado. Explícate, se que no puedes mentir.

_—_Onee-san. Eso es algo que esperaba que descubrieras tu misma. — Regreso a donde estaba Urd, entrelazo sus manos con las de ella, y la miro a los ojos – Te voy a contar algunas historias. Tal ves te sean familiares. Son sobre una joven, ingenua e inexperta diosa.

Urd intento protestar, pero Belldandy la callo con la mirada.

_— _Hace mas de mil años, una joven diosa vino a la tierra, a un lugar apartado, donde existían pueblos dispersos que solo los unía el idioma. Les llevo relatos de otras tierras . Esas historias se convirtieron en leyendas y se transmitieron de pueblo en pueblo y llegaron un tal Leif Ericcson. Lo inspiraron a cruzar el océano y encontró nuevas tierras. Pero el clima lo derroto y su gente se tuvo que regresar, pero mas tarde otro viajero, un Genovés, supo de los viajes de Ericcson y descubrió un continente. Esa joven cambio el mundo.

Urd se quedo boquiabierta. ¿le estaba diciendo Belldandy que era la responsable del descubrimiento de América?

_— _Hace mas de mil años, una joven diosa vino a la tierra. Enseño a la gente a respetar la vida humana, lo hizo a través de canciones, donde les trajo ideales de comportamiento. Los poderosos intentaron dominarlos, pero con el tiempo ellos lograron imponer sus conceptos e ideales. Crearon el derecho sajón y de ahí la carta magna de Inglaterra que impuso ideales de libertad en otros países.

_— _Hace mas de mil años, una joven diosa vino a la tierra . Enseño a las mujeres a curar y reconocer plantas. Le enseño procedimientos que salvaron vidas, esos procedimientos seria refinados y modificados, y esas tradiciones, serian recogidas y luego codificadas en forma de medicina.

_— _Conozco otras historias de esa joven diosa llamada: Urth.¡ Onee-sama!, ¿Tienes ideas de cuanto te he admirado?. Todo eso lo hiciste usando un minino de magia, solo con trabajo duro y viviendo y sufriendo con esa gente. Si pudieras arrancar esa amargura de tu corazón y darte cuenta de todo lo que has hecho. Con magia nunca hubieras logrado hacer tanto. Tu trabajo se habría desvanecido dentro del corazón de los hombres, en cambio asi lograste que perdurara

Urd estaba atónita. Ella había considerado que todo lo que había hecho era inútil. Luego recordó que el Dr Shugahara le había dicho que ella había realizado grandes cosas por esa gente, pero que posiblemente no se había dado cuenta. ¿Realmente su estancia en la tierra había dejado tal impacto? .

_— _Por favor piénsalo, creo que el Doctor sabe mas historias de esas joven diosa que el tanto ama.

Belldandy oprimió con cariño las manos de su hermana y luego floto de nuevo hacia el espejo, donde comenzó a atravesarlo, pero un grito de Urd la detuvo a medio camino.

_— _Un momento, no me haz dicho como sabes todo eso.

Belldandy se detuvo un momento con una sonrisa traviesa.

_— _¡Ahh!. Lo estudie en mi clase de historia en mi entrenamiento para diosas de primera clase — Y desapareció sin darle tiempo de contestar a Urd.

El japones es un idioma con muy pocos insultos. Pero Urd conocía buena parte de los idiomas de la tierra, Así que no le faltaron palabras para expresar sus sentimientos. ¡Su vida!. ¡Su vida personal!, Sus recuerdos, su alegrías, su amor y quien sabe que mas... ¡Convertidos en una lección de historia para dioses!.

En alguna parte, esas Valquirias de las que ella se había querido vengar, ¡deberían estar riendo de ella!

Pero pronto la ira, cedió lugar a la risa. Ahora entendía muchas cosas. Urth, leyenda viviente entre los mortales, era Urd, historia viviente entre las diosas de primera clase. Decidió que merecía un brindis, tal ves quedara algo del excelente Sake que había traído el Dr. Con ese pensamiento se dirigió a su cuarto.

* * *

Esa misma tarde...

Un pequeño auto compacto recorría el camino rumbo al templo que era el hogar de Keiichi y Belldandy. Era un viejo y anticuado Subaru R-2, muy popular hacia 20 años pero perfectamente cuidado. Reflejaba la personalidad de su dueño. Era un auto funcional, practico, económico y a su dueño el importaba muy poco la ostentación o la apariencia.

El auto se detuvo frente a la entrada del tiempo y el Dr Shugahara Kenji emergió de el. Saco del portaequipajes algunos paquetes junto con un gran y apretado ramo de flores de color purpura. Se notaba que se sentía inseguro con las flores.

El doctor examino la entrada del templo con curiosidad. Estaba perfectamente cuidado, y restaurado en su estilo antiguo. Debió haberse necesitado un equipo de restauradores expertos para dejarlo en ese estado. Entro al patio mientras observaba maravillado el hermoso balance del jardín. Era obvio que el templo ya no funcionaba como tal, y sin embargo se percibía algo divino en el ambiente.

Repentinamente su paso fue interrumpido por algo completamente fuera de lugar. Era un pequeño robot. Tenia cierto aire cómico, una cara esférica portando un anticuado sombrero que habían usado los antiguos soldados japoneses del siglo XIX y una notoria manija en la espalda. Pero la actitud del robot no era cómica. Parecía que no le gustaban los intrusos y emitió una serie de sonidos poco amables. El doctor cuidadosamente coloco sus paquetes en el suelo, la actitud del robot no presagiaba nada bueno, y no quería dañar sus paquetes.

El robot era **Banpei-****kun RX** una de las creaciones de Skuld. Diseñado para protege re el templo contra demonios e intrusos. El doctor era especialista en sobrevivir en la selva, hijo de un instructor de Kendo, y ante todo, un científico... el pequeño robot nunca tuvo una verdadera oportunidad.

Skuld se encontraba en la sala junto con su amigo Sentaro, cuando vio entrar al doctor con sus paquetes.

—Sensei, que alegría verlo, estaba platicando a Sentaro kun sobre usted. No me quería creer que una personalidad de la televisión hubiera estado aquí.

El niño esbozo una amplia sonrisa, se paro frente al doctor y realizo un elegante y correcto saludo tradicional.

_— _Sensei, mi nombre es Sentaro Kawanishi.

_— _Es un placer en conocerte, Sentaro kun.

El Dr sonrio. Le gustaba que los jóvenes conservaran las antiguas costumbres de cortesía. Luego contemplo a los dos jóvenes con satisfacción. Era muy jóvenes, pero era obvio que había algo más que amistad entre ellos. Era reconfortante ver que la "diosa de segunda clase" Skuld se comportaba como una joven completamente normal, o casi.

—Skuld san — Sentaro se sorprendió por el tratamiento honorifico— Le enseñe al doctor Kawazu su circuito que quedo muy impresionado. — al escuchar esto, Skuld se sonrojo visiblemente. — Asi que me pidió que te entregara esto.

El doctor tomo uno de los paquetes, que estaba envuelto en plástico antiestatico, y lo desenvolvió con cuidado. Saco unos circuitos integrados que le entrego a Skuld. La joven observo con aprobación como el doctor la tomaba de la mano, para descargar cualquier posible carga electrostática, antes de darle los circuitos. Ese detalle aumento su respeto por el Doctor

Entonces examino los circuitos integrados, y su boca se abrió con sorpresa.

_— _El Dr Kawazu me explico que son circuitos experimentales, cada uno equivale a varios cientos de miles de nodos de una red neural. Estos no son perfectos, son circuitos rechazados por el control de calidad, pero me comento que no deberás tener problema en mapear las partes defectuosas y aprovecharlos.

_— _Yo, no , no se que decir. Estos circuitos son muy avanzados, dígale que son maravillosos, que haré algo importante con ellos.

_— _¿Para que los quieres?

_— _Para Bampei Kun, mi androide, Lo diseñe para defender el templo contra enemigos, pero le cuesta mucho trabajo distinguir a los enemigos de los amigos, con una red neural sera mas fácil enseñarlo.

_— _Bampei, entonces asi se llama ese pequeño androide. Te pido disculpas, espero no haberlo dañado. — mientras tanto el doctor le entregaba a Skuld la manija de encendido del robot.

— ¡Doctor!, los siento mucho, no esperaba visitas hoy. Espero que no lo haya molestado.

_— _No te preocupes, fue divertido. Pero estoy intrigado ¿tienen muchos enemigos? — Skuld estaba a punto de contestar, cuando Sentaro, que no había perdido detalle, le dio un codazo y una mirada de que se callara.

_—_ Eh.. si algunos...disculpe sensei, me tengo que retirar, hay tanto que quiero hacer con estos circuitos.

_— _Muy bien, el Dr Kawazu espera un reporte, y eso me recuerda.— El doctor saco un pequeño paquete y se lo dio a Skuld. Esta lo abrió y vio con sorpresa, un pequeño y elegante tarjetero. No era de piel, como el del doctor, sino de un elegante metal bruñido, como el que podría tener un joven ingeniero de alto nivel.

_— _Espero que te guste. En su interior encontraras la tarjeta del Dr Kawazu, con su e-mail, a el le gustaría saber de ti. Quedo muy impresionado con tu circuito _—_ El doctor le dio a Skuld un CD ROM. _— _Aquí hay algunas observaciones sobre tu circuito que te hizo el Dr Kawazu. Por favor, escribele.

Skuld miraba fascinada el tarjetero, y lo abrió para ver la tarjeta. Se inclino muchas veces ante el doctor en agradecimiento y luego corrió hacia su cuarto, arrastrando al joven Sentaro, quien se disculpo una sonrisa, pues no le había dado oportunidad de despedirse.

Repentinamente el doctor escucho una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

_— _Doctor, me asombra de nuevo. Nunca había visto a Skuld comportarse así con nadie.

El doctor con una gran sonrisa se volteo a ver a Urd, pero al verla tuvo que luchar para no quedarse con al boca abierta. El día anterior había visto a Urd con lo que ella consideraba un traje conservador, pero que el Doctor había juzgado como elegante y sensual. Hoy Urd usaba su ropa habitual, mucho mas reveladora que la que había llevado a la universidad. Con un muy amplio escote al frente. Urd no pudo ocultar su satisfacción ante la reacción del doctor, pero para su desencanto este se repuso muy rápidamente.

_— _Urd-san es un placer verla de nuevo.

Urd frunció el ceño ante ese "Urd-san" así que decidió contraatacar con estudiada coquetería.

_— _Vamos doctor, como me puede llamar Urd-san, después de que dormimos juntos — Urd pronuncio "dormimos juntos" con una coquetería y sensualidad tal, que el doctor se sonrojo profundamente, desgraciadamente para Urd, su bronceado ocultaba mucho del efecto. Por un momento, Urd recordó a otro hombre en quien si se notaba cuando se sonrojaba ante ella.

El doctor pareció atragantarse, luego se comenzó a recuperar rápidamente. Urd ya lo había notado, el doctor parecía tener el don de adaptarse rápidamente a las situaciones, este tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero entonces adopto una actitud resuelta

—Urd ssa sa... quiero decir Urd. Entonces debo pedirte un favor.

—¿cual es?

_— _Mi nombre es Kenji. Simplemente Kenji

Para Urd era evidente lo mucho que le costaba al doctor decir esas palabras, pero aun así, tenia un sorprendente auto control. Entonces el doctor, es decir Kenji, pareció recordar algo, y le entrego el ramo de flores a Urd. Esta reconoció las flores, su perfume pronto le comenzó a traer recuerdos. El recuerdo de esa fría mañana cuando las descubrió y recordó el cuerpo desnudo de Fafnir. Pero afortunadamente esos recuerdos ya no eran tan dolorosos. Se quedo un momento tratando de embriagarse de su suave aroma. Pero recordó que Kenji estaba ahí, y al verlo no evitar jugar con el.

_— _Que hermosas flores... Kenji... gracias por tu galantería. — El doctor trago con dificultad. Urd como gran maestra de la seducción, había puesto una gran carga de sensualidad al pronunciar su nombre.

_— _No son flores, bueno si son flores, pero son plantas medicinales, son..

_— _Si lo se, son la flor de Urd. — Urd miro a los ojos al doctor quien se dio cuenta que estaba jugando con el y había resultado ser un blanco muy fácil. Entonces sonrió, y ella le correspondió la sonrisa, abandonando su juego de seducción. — Gracias Kenji. No sabes lo que significan para mi.

_— _Esta ves Urd pronuncio su nombre de una manera distinta, lo dijo con una calidez, que el doctor sintió que se extendía a su propio cuerpo, volvió a tragar saliva, pero finalmente se sobrepuso.

_— _Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Puedes disponer de todas las que quieras ademas de otras plantas del invernadero que se que te hacen falta. Solo quisiera pedirte un favor.

_— _¿Un favor?, por supuesto, estas flores son muy importantes para mi. Lo que sea.

_— _Enséñame como las preparas.

_— _¿Como?, si tu has podido extraer sus compuestos con una gran pureza.

_— _Y nos tomo a mi y a mis estudiantes mas de una semana de trabajo lograrlo, algo me dice que pudo aprender mucho de ti.

Urd miro a los ojos al doctor y volvió a ver esa intensa mirada que delataba su curiosidad. Le gustaba esa mirada

_— _Bien, manos a la obra. Acompáñame.

Entraron al "Castillo de Urd", pues ese era el letrero que ostentaba su habitación. El doctor no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento al ver el futón doblado en una esquina.

Urd procedió a preparar su laboratorio. Saco sus reactivos, sus cristalería: Matraces, retortas, destilador, etc. Luego dudo un instante y le pidió al doctor que se diera la vuelta. Tratando de ser discreta ejecuto un hechizo sencillo y su ropa se transformo en una sencilla, pero muy bien entallada , bata blanca de laboratorio. Podría pasar como una elegante científica de alto nivel. hizo una pausa para que no pareciera que había usado magia

—Listo ya puedes mirar.

El doctor tuvo un sobresalto... le estaba dando a entender que se había desvestido y cambiado a sus espaldas, así que volteo lentamente a ver.

—Ohh , ¿una bata de laboratorio?

—Que esperabas, ¿una capa negra con lunas y estrellas y un sombrero cónico?

El doctor sonrió tímidamente

—Confieso que si..

_— _Déjame decirte, esto es mucho más practico, pero tal ves un día te deje ver mi traje de hechicera.

Ambos rieron ante la idea.

Urd tomo las flores, y aspiro su olor por ultima vez. Lo tendría que sacrificar, pues ese no era el compuesto que necesitaba.

Con habilidad, comenzó a separar los pétalos, separando los que estuvieran dañados o lo que ella sentía no tenían la concentración adecuada. Los recorto en pedazos finos, los macero, y finalmente añadió un solvente.

Separo el extracto, lo filtro y procedió a realizar una cristalización preliminar.

El doctor no perdía detalle y varias veces se detuvo a preguntarle porque hacia las cosas de cierta manera.

_— _En este paso, la temperatura debe ser de 52.4 grados centrifugados exactos. Como es puedes determinar la temperatura sin medirla.

Urd se detuvo, no lo había pensado, ¿como lo sabia?. Solo sentía que así debía ser, entonces repaso lo que había hecho y comento.

_— _Hay un ligero cambio de color, cuando el cristal cambia de fase.

El doctor sonrió con aprobación. No se le había ocurrido tomar eso en cuenta.

Urd procedió disolver y a re cristalizar la sal obtenida. Ahora solo quedaba una pequeña fracción del material con el que había comenzado, pero la pureza era esencial. Una y otra vez repitió la cristalización, cada ves eliminando más impurezas.

Pasaron más de tres horas.

_—_ ¡Que hermosura! ¡que belleza!, Nunca había visto algo tan impresionante en mi vida. Las proporciones, la forma, son casi perfectas.

Urd estaba acostumbrada a escuchar ese tipo de elogios para referirse a su cuerpo, pero el doctor no la estaba mirando a ella, sino al fruto de su trabajo. Unos cuantos cristales ligeramente amarillentos, y que el doctor examinaba con un microscopio que había traído.

Era la primera vez que Urd escuchaba tantos elogios respecto a su trabajo y ademas dichos con tal honestidad y vehemencia. Entonces el doctor volteo a verla. A ver esos intensos ojos marrones Urd sintió algo que nunca en su vida había sentido. Urd se había ruborizado ante la mirada de un hombre.

Pero las siguiente palabras del doctor le cayeron como un balde de agua fría.

_— _Pero creo que puedes lograr algo mejor.

El rubor de Urd fue pronto substituido por un momentáneo acceso de ira, pero que fue rápidamente interrumpido, cuando el doctor hizo una declaración de humildad.

_— _Yo nunca podría haber logrado algo parecido en mi laboratorio. Esto supera en pureza cuanto he intentado hacer, sin embargo después de verte, creo que hay un par de puntos que se pueden mejorar.

Urd no pudo evitar soltar algunas maldiciones que solo hicieron sonreír al doctor.

_— _Kenji, para que necesitas que sea tan puro. Yo he usado este compuesto así, no necesito más.

El doctor dudo por un instante. Lo que el quería hacer, era probar una de sus hipótesis. Pero la idea parecía tan demente que no se había atrevido a mencionar a sus colegas, hasta que tuviera alguna evidencia. Pero tenia que sincerarse con Urd

_— _Este compuesto tiene capacidades, que van mas allá de sus propiedades químicas. ¿has visto su estructura cristalina?. La estudie por refracción por rayos X, yo creía que era simplemente una estructura cubica centrada en la cara, pero hay algo mas. Creo que este compuesto extiende su estructura en otras dimensiones. Su estructura parece resonar con la estructura del espacio tiempo. Pero tiene impurezas, que impiden que penetre muy profundamente. Intenta percibirlo.

Urd escucho al doctor con curiosidad. Recordó las palabras de Belldandy, acerca de entender los principios de la magia. Así que tomo el recipiente con los cristales, y comenzó a cantar para concentrarse.

Pudo ver la malla del cristal. Ella era un ser de 10 dimensiones, así que pronto reconoció lo que decía el doctor. La malla cristalina, se extendía no solo en 3, sino en 10 dimensiones. Anclándose en la estructura del espacio / tiempo. Pero en lugar de ser perfecta, la trama del cristal se fracturaba aquí y allá, por impurezas. Las impurezas distorsionaban el cristal, y ella casi podía sentir el dolor del cristal al ser deformado.

Ese dolor la hizo salir del trance. Miro a los cristales, y con un gesto de decisión, decidió liberarlos de su dolor. Esta vez el doctor se puso a trabajar con ella.

Horas después, ella y el docto se acercaron a un pequeño platillo de vidrio, al que miraron casi con veneración. Había solo seis cristales, del tamaño de los cristales de la sal común. Maria Curie debió sentirse igual cuando después de procesar toneladas de mineral, obtuvo unos cuantos miligramos de un nuevo elemento, el radio.

Urd sentía que esos cristales rebozaba de magia, el doctor podía ver un leve pero extraordinario destello que salia de ellos, y que sospechaba de donde provenía. El esfuerzo había valido la pena. El poder de esos cristales debía ser extraordinario.

_— _Kenji, tenias razón. La estructura cristalina ahora es perfecta. Puedo sentir su poder.

_— _Es increíble, una ventana anclada a otras dimensiones. Me siento mareado tan solo de pensar en las implicaciones.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, el doctor y Urd se abrazaron emocionados. La emoción de su logro derribo por un momento las barreras naturales que hay entre las personas. Ahora dependería de ellos si las volverían a levantar.

Lentamente se separaron, las palabras salían sobrando. Afuera los primeros rayos del día comenzaba a aparecer, y el doctor comenzó a sentir el cansancio del día.

_— _Esta por amanecer, debo retirarme. No se como daré clase hoy, pero valió la pena.

_— _Kenji, espero verte pronto. Hay tanto por hacer.

Urd vio el cansancio reflejado en los ojos del doctor, y recordó que era un humano. Fue a su anaquel de pociones y trajo una pequeña píldora.

_— _Toma esto, te dará energía para el día. Y no pongas esa cara, no es es peligroso.

El doctor tomo la píldora y sin decir nada se la trago, dándole a entender que confiaba en ella. Pronto sintió como desaparecía el cansancio y el hambre.

Finalmente se despidió de Urd y salio. Al salir se encontró con el aire fresco de la mañana y con el, sentía un vigor renovado. Mientras caminaba por el sendero del templo, miro al cielo y se sintió feliz, como nunca en su vida. Finalmente subió a su automóvil y partió.

Pero el auto apenas había recorrido unos cientos de metros, cuando se detuvo al borde del camino y el motor se apago.

Repentinamente, el pequeño automóvil se estremeció cuando de su interior salio un poderoso grito.

— ¡**BANZAI**!

Luego el auto encendió, y continuo su camino.

* * *

Notas:

1) Este capitulo me costo bastante trabajo, espero no haberme excedido en los detalles técnicos que tanto me apasionan. **Desearía conocer sus opinión.**

2) **Sake**. Puede parecer extraño que con una sola botella de Sake el doctor tuviera una cruda de tales proporciones, pero la mayoría de los japoneses tienen muy baja resistencia al alcohol. Usualmente con el equivalente de dos copas de vino son mas que suficiente para dejar fuera de combate a muchos.

3) **Stealth**: En computación un programa o un virus utiliza técnicas _stealth_ (subterfugio) para ocultarse de los usuarios y de los antivirus. Básicamente modifica al sistema operativo, para que todo intento de detectarlo de por resultado que todo esta en orden.

4) **Subaru R-2.** Los fans de "You are under arrest", reconocerán este automóvil._  
_


	6. El deber de una diosa

**La orden de los Caballeros Mortales**  
Por Javier Delgado R.

_Fan fiction, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa"_

_**Capitulo VI  
El deber de una diosa**_

Giörel , diosa de primera clase, se encontraba muy feliz. En realidad es no era algo raro, parecía ser su estado natural. Gentil, amable, y sobre todo alegre, no había día que no le pareciera descubrir algo completamente nuevo que no mereciera celebrarse. Caminaba por los senderos del maravilloso mundo que los humanos conocemos como "el cielo" con una hermosa tonada, mientras se dirigía a su trabajo. Tenia cierta premonición de que hoy seria un día especial.

Aun era una diosa muy joven. Sus rasgos conservaba algo de la suavidad y la inocencia de una niña ademas de unos inquietos ojos verdes de un color que ella pensaba reflejaban su amor por los seres que crecían de la tierra, pues ese era su dominio. Tenia un hermoso pelo castaño que le gustaba acomodarlo en una larga trenza, que siempre portaba alguna flor. Debido a que de un momento a otro podría necesitar ir a la tierra, llevaba su traje ceremonial de diosa.

Llego al hermoso edificio donde se encontraba la "Oficina de ayuda de las diosas" encargada de cumplir deseos a algunos mortales. Saludo a su supervisora, Othala. Ella era una diosa con aspecto un poco severo, pero que sabia que tenia un gran corazón. A pesar de la eterna juventud de sus aspecto, tenia literalmente una experiencia de siglos.

El edificio era inimaginable en términos humanos: formas geométricas imposibles, amplios espacios extendidos en mas de 3 dimensiones, pasillos cruzando espacios que provocarían vértigo a un mortal al no contar con ningún apoyo o protección. Había apenas una docena de diosas en ese gran espacio, pero no se necesitaban más. Solo los casos especiales eran atendidos aquí. Los deseos comunes eran atendidos en la oficina de la "Linea de asistencia terrestre".

Finalmente llego a su lugar. Un cómodo y elegante asiento que parecía flotar en el aire. Tenia varios display y controles ajustables.

Recientemente había sido transferida a este puesto y como todo lo que hacia, había puesto todo su empeño en su trabajo. Después de atender algunos casos con supervisión de diosas mas expertas finalmente había recibido la autorización de trabajar sola. Eso entre otras cosas implicaba estar en el lugar que alguna vez había ocupado Belldandy. Este había sido su asiento.

Ese nombre le producía un suave calorcito, ahí, donde las diosas tiene su corazón. En secreto se preguntaba si le tocaría llegar a enamorarse también de algún mortal. Pero la mera sugerencia de eso, había provocado una reprimenda por parte de su supervisora. El amor había producido una baja muy importante en el "staff" de la oficina y no deseaban que se repitiera. Para todos era ya sabido que lo que retenía a Belldandy en la tierra, no era ya un contrato, sino algo que ella consideraba más importante.

Giörel sonrió para si, y luego con un aire un poco culpable, en lugar de comenzar su trabajo abrió el archivo de Belldandy. Ya se lo sabia de memoria, pero había aspectos que no comprendía. Sin embargo, para no llamar la atención, prefirió mantener el display en modo bidimensional, mucho más discreto.

Ahí estaba, un historial perfecto, desde niña se esperaban grandes hazañas logros de su parte. Sus lista de éxitos era notable. Campeona en carreras, en Cantos Mágicos, en Hechizos no verbales, un certificado sin tacha como valquiria, Una tesis sobresaliente en historia Humana, sobre los alcances del caso "Urth". Sin embargo, había algunas extrañas anomalías. No era mencionado el nombre de su instructor, y había un largo periodo sin ninguna actividad. A Giörel le gustaba imaginarse que había tenido alguna misión secreta, o algo parecido. El nombre de Celestine había sido completamente eliminado de su historial y ya pocos los recordaba. Pero lo que mas le impresionaba era su relación con Keiichi. En eso escucho una tosesita detrás de ella. Rápidamente apago el display, pero era demasiado tarde. Su supervisora flotaba detrás de ella, con una expresión severa.

- Othala, perdón no la sentí llegar.

- ¿De nuevo con ese expediente?, creo que ya te los sabes de memoria. Tienes otros asuntos más importantes que hacer que soñar despierta.

La supervisora pretendía estar enojada, pero era imposible enojarse con esa joven diosa. Aun así, debía hacer algo, le gustaba la iniciativa y la curiosidad, pero NO en horas de trabajo.

Lo siento, pero es que hay muchas cosas que no entiendo. ¿Me las podría explicar?

Othala, suspiro. Simplemente no podía enojarse al ver esos ojos inquietos. Pero le preocupaba. La fascinación por Belldandy parecía querer alcanzar niveles de epidemia entre su personal.

- Muy bien, no hay mucho trabajo, tengo una minutos.

- Keiichi no es el primer mortal que desea vivir con una diosa, ¿Porque es al único que se le concedió.?

Othala la miro fijamente. Era una afirmación delicada, en varios aspectos

- Giörel. Todos los deseos se cumplen. Es nuestra palabra como dioses.

- Lo siento, no me refería a eso, sino a que...- Othala exasperada la corrigió.

- Los humanos rara vez saben exactamente lo que quieren, por eso es que no todas las diosas pueden ocupar esa silla. Tu estas entre las que tienen la sensibilidad para guiarlos e interpretar sus deseos. Puedes darles alternativas, puedes proyectarles imágenes mentales para que ellos comprendan lo que implicarían sus deseos, incluso puedes hacerlos vivir en una simulación y darles la oportunidad de sentir lo que pasaría con un deseo equivocado y arrepentirse. En la mayoría de los casos, y tu lo debes de saber, lo que en realidad deseaban era alguien a quien amar y adorar, casi como una diosa y eso se les cumplió.

- ¿Pero en el caso de Belldandy?

- Yggdrasil respondió antes de que ella pudiera actuar. Ahora es tu turno. Dime porque. Tienes poco aquí, pero tu ya debes saber la respuesta.

La joven diosa la miro insegura, había esperado que su supervisora le diera al respuesta, así que comenzó a recitar sus lecciones.

- Se les conceden deseos a los humanos, porque obtenemos compensaciones a cambio... ¡Eso es! Que el sistema conceda que una diosa de primera clase se quede con el significa que que solicita el deseo debe ser alguien muy especial y se esperan grandes cosas de el.

La joven suspiro con una mirada añorante y romántica.

- Me gustaría conocer a ese mortal.

- No, eso si lo prohíbo. No se que tenga de especial, pero las diosas que han estado con el han cambiado. Primero Belldandy, luego Peorth, y después esa Valquiria, Lind. La mas poderosa de las Valquirias, trastornada por un mortal. ¡No!, recuerda, Keiichi esta fuera de los limites. Ahora olvídalo, ya ni siquiera yo puedo ver su expediente. Así que a trabajar. Dame un resumen de tu trabajo.

Giörel puso una cara de culpabilidad, incluso sin ver el expediente, se rumoreaban muchas cosas. El joven había dado muestras de ser especial. Un mortal que había podido soportar no una vez, sino dos veces a ángeles. El ángel de Lind y el espíritu familiar transformado en Ángel por Belldandy. También se le había concedido un segundo deseo por parte de la oficina de deseos rival. Eso nunca antes había pasado. Y ese deseo había sido, nada menos que, escuchar que Belldandy lo amaba. ¡Fue tan romántico! Y aun más, ¡había sido capaz de llamar al cielo por su voluntad!, y eso por su amor a Belldandy. ¡Nunca había pasado algo así.!

Pero ante la mirada severa de su supervisora, prefirió dejar como secreta sus fantasías, así que se puso a repasar una sus expedientes. Tenia una lista de 10 candidatos. Seleccionados cuidadosamente por el sistema. En algún momento, sabia que le tocaría atenderlos. Así que procedió a dar su resumen de los casos mas importantes. Al terminar su instructora le pregunto.

- Y de esos casos, quienes son los mas inmediatos.

- Hay tres próximos, esta Y Chiara Vimercati, de Italia, Mipham Chokyi Lodro del Tibet y Somasindhu Parthasarathi de la india. Me gustaría que fuera Somasindhu el primero. Tiene unos ojos tan tristes.

La supervisora, cruzo los brazos en signo de exasperación.

- Eres una diosa de primera categoría. No una atolondrada deidad del amor. Ahora dime tu opinión del "joven de ojos tristes".

La joven se ruborizo ante la burla de su instructora. El joven hindú era su favorito, proveniente de una familia intocable. Le había costado trabajo entender el termino intocable, y ahora le dolía la palabra. Ademas sus ojos tristes la hacían suspirar. ¿Le tocaría también enamorarse de un humano especial?

- Viene de familia muy pobre, del clan de los intocables. Ha sufrido mucho, y creo que...

- No se conceden deseos por sufrir. Debes ser objetiva.

- Tiene el potencial de ser un gran medico, tiene el talento para investigar y desarrollar curas. Sus acciones traerán la felicidad a mucha gente y eso nos beneficiara mucho. Pero esta a punto de darse por vencido.

- Eso esta mejor. ¿que crees deba pedir?

- Creo que debe pedir algo que le ayude a poder entrar a la universidad y estudiar. Algo que lo estimule a luchar y seguir adelante. Pero me preocupa. Según había estimado, la llamada debió haber ocurrido hace casi una semana, están a punto de cerrar inscripciones y el se esta desanimando, el periodo optimo para tener su deseo esta pasando.

Giörel vio la imagen del joven en la pantalla, esa mirada triste la conmovía. Si lograba cambiarla en una sonrisa duradera, se consideraría la diosa más feliz de todas.

Por un momento recordó a Belldandy y el deseo del elegido que le había tocado atender. ¡ Keiichi.!, Saboreo el nombre de ese mortal, su romántico corazón no lo podía evitar. El sistema había aceptado que una diosa de primera clase, dejara todo y se quedara con el.

En eso, sonó el teléfono. Su corazón salto de placer. ¡Finalmente, Era el joven hindú!. Finalmente lo podría conocer. Rápidamente levanto la bocina y contesto en perfecto hindi, pues lo había estado ensayando una y otra vez.

- Devi rahat karyalay. Tum fon karne ke liye dhanyavaad, ham aapako turant bhaag lenge.

Volteo a ver a su supervisora. Esta sonrió aprobando su correcto acento. Escuchó la voz de sorpresa del joven, eso era lo normal. Se preparo para partir. Reviso mentalmente el expediente del joven. Preparo su tarjeta de presentación y no pudo evitar una ultima coquetería para dar un vistazo al espejo por el que se transportaría y estuvo satisfecha con lo que vio.

Repentinamente vio algo extraño y se regreso. Por un momento había observado una poderosa energía en el cuarto del joven. Ante la mirada de su supervisora, reviso el sistema, pero no había ninguna huella. Sin embargo encontró una discontinuidad de tiempo en la bitácora.

- Algo extraño ocurrió y hay una anomalía en el sistema, pero tal ves no tenga otra oportunidad, debo bajar con el. Se supone que no debo bajar si hay alguna posibilidad de presencias extrañas.

- No te preocupes, yo lo revisare, tu cumple con tu deber. Apresúrate

Finalmente partió a la tierra, disolviéndose en el espejo. Pero no todo estaba bien, de haber escuchado la linea telefónica unos segundos más, habría podido escuchar como las voz del joven pasaba de la sorpresa, al terror.

* * *

En otro lugar, la lucha estaba en su punto culminante.

Anang-Reh tenso sus músculos, sus oponente casi lo doblaba en peso, y el esfuerzo por evitar ser arrojado requerida toda su concentración. Los músculos le dolían, el encuentro pasado había sido muy doloroso, la joven demonio que enfrento era un digno rival, pero finalmente la había derrotado. Mentalmente reviso la situación. Su oponente prácticamente lo tenia en el borde de la pista, un poco más y saldría del área. ¡Era Perfecto!. No pudo evitar soltar una risa, que desconcertó a su adversario, y aflojo un momento. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Anang-Reh súbitamente dejo de empujar, dejo caer de espaldas, jalando a su oponente, y colocando su pie contra el estomago del tosco gigante y este, sin un punto de apoyo, cayo fuera de la arena, El pie de Anang en el estomago fue una excelente palanca.

Se escucho un estruendo, justo entre los asientos de los jueces. ¡Exactamente como lo había previsto!. Seguro que con eso, los jueces no volverían a olvidar su nombre.

El ruedo se lleno de risas. La táctica del joven no había sido muy elegante, pero si muy efectiva. Pronto hubo discusiones por todo el lugar, mientras demonios de todas la edades discutían sobre su deporte favorito. Pero las reglas eran claras, Anang-Reh era el nuevo campeón.

Ahora estaba en medio de la pista, erguido con orgullo, como tratando de contrarrestar la poco elegante jugada que habría realizado. Hubo una pausa larga, pero finalmente uno de los jueces se las arreglo para recuperar un poco de dignidad, se le acerco, y de mala gana le levanto la mano, indicando victoria.

Sabia que lo criticaran, un demonio que se respete nunca se dejaría caer ante un adversario. Pero no le importaba. Con esta victoria tenia oportunidad de ser seleccionado para el cuerpo élite de combate.

El Shak-ar era un deporte popular entre la clase guerrera y con cierto parecido a las reglas del Sumo. Se debía sacar al oponente fuera del circulo y originalmente era una competencia de fuerza. Pero en realidad no había ninguna regla que dijera como se sacaba al oponente. Este pequeño detalle le había valido derrotar a varios oponente mucho mas grandes y fuerte que el, para disgusto de quienes querían ver en este deporte un concurso de fuerza bruta.

-¡Padre!- grito el joven, al ver acercarse a un hombre, que apenas parecía mas mayor que el. Pero tanto entre los dioses como entre los demonios la apariencia es una mala forma de medir la edad. El hombre era un poco mas fornido . Su ropa era sencilla, pero llevaba varios ornamentos que indicaban su alto rango.

El hombre respondió de una manera severa al efusivo saludo de su hijo. El brillo de sus ojos era mas que suficiente para saber que su padre estaba orgulloso, pero era poco apropiado que una persona de su nivel mostrara afecto. El joven se coloco al lado de su padre y comenzaron a caminar, como si en lugar de salir de agotadora competencia de lucha, acabara de salir de la biblioteca.

- Como va la política.

-Ojala fuera tan sencillo como un encuentro de Shak-ar. Pero por tu estilo creo que no estarías tan fuera de lugar, veo que te importan más los resultados que la forma de luchar. Regresando al tema, Hild se rehúsa a escuchar. A veces creo que ella esta mas de parte de los dioses que de su propia gente. ¿Para que queremos entrenarnos en luchas y combates si nunca vamos a combatir contra un enemigo digno.? Solo sirve para asustar de vez en cuando a esos gusanos mortales que viven en la tierra. Le digo que deberíamos ser dueños del mundo mortal, y tomar todo lo que nos pertenece por a base de nuestro poder.

El joven estaba agotado, pero ante su orgulloso padre no podía mostrarlo, caminaba como si fuera un paseo, cuando el solo quería arrojarse a un baño katr a relajar su adoloridos músculos.

- Padre, pero durante las guerras, antes del sistema de doblete, sufrimos muchas bajas.

- Que importan esa bajas, para eso son los guerreros, para morir.

- Padre, yo...

- Olvídalo, eres demasiado joven para entender esto. Pero pronto veremos como eliminar a Hild de en medio.

- Padre, no deberías decir eso en publico.

El joven miro a su alrededor. Hild tenia un estricto controlo sobre lo que se opinaba de ella. Expresar su opinión libremente, podía ser peligroso.

- Hijo, ya no importa. Cada día, ella pierde poder.

- Pero yo creo que ella...

- Basta. Ya conozco tus opiniones. Pero sabes que mientras ella este en el poder, nunca podrás subir muy alto. Como hembra, solo confió en las de su clase, sin importar lo ineptas que sean. Solo ve a ese estúpido demonio que tiene en la tierra.

- ¿Marler?, ella no es estúpida. No la conoces.

- ¿Así que tu si la conoces? - El hombre arqueo las cejas en fingida sorpresa.

- El joven se detuvo un momento. Miro desafiante a su padre

- Si, si la conozco y debo decirte que las apariencias engañan. Ella me a enseñado muchas cosas del mundo mortal.

- ¿Y para que quieres aprender algo de esos seres inferiores?, mientras podamos manipularlos , no importa nada mas.

- ¿Sabes como derrote a mi ultimo oponente?, eso lo aprendí de los humanos, lo llaman judo. Vez, hasta de ellos podemos aprender para ganar. Marler me ha enseñado muchas cosas de ellos.

- El padre se rió oscamente y señalo con su dedo a su hijo.

- No sera que tu te estas llevando por las apariencias? Ella tiene un cuerpo muy deseable. Pero eso es lo único que tiene.

El joven entrecerró los ojos con ira contenida. Su padre estaba tocando un punto sensible.

- Basta, no hablemos mas de ella.

- ¿Y porque no?, ella es amiga de la hija mestiza de Hild. El que no haya podido expulsar a las tres Nornas de la tierra, me sugiere que debe haber algo mas entre ellas. No me imagino ninguna otra explicación para su ineptitud.

- Padre. Ella no es una inepta. Ya tendrás tiempo de descubrirlo.

El hombro miro a su hijo, se estaba volviendo demasiado insolente y no lo toleraría, pero ya tendría tiempo de disciplinarlo, pero no en público. Se dio media vuelta y lo dejo ahí, sin saber que decir. Sin embargo comenzó a pensar que tal ver no eran tan malo:

- Podría aprovechar esa amistad. Por alguna razón Hild tolera mucho a esa inepta, debe haber algo más. Creo que la amistad de Anang-Reh puede servir para tener información. Hijo, tendrás que aprender pronto algo de alta política.

* * *

En algún barrio pobre de Nueva Delhi

Somasindhu caminaba por una misera callejuela, lo rodeaba un mar de gente que lo pasaba como si no existiera. Con amargura pensó que de saber quien era el, efectivamente ellos pensarían que no mereciera existir. Era un Dalit, un intocable. A pesar de que oficialmente su casta era aceptada, la realidad aun era muy distinta. Había logrado escapar de la mas abyecta pobreza, pero aun no estaba lejos de ella.

Llego al destartalado edificio donde había conseguido el alojamiento más barato, y fue rápidamente a buscar el correo. Nada, no había nada. Ya debería tener la verificación de su beca y el primer pago. Busco en sus bolsillo,y apenas y pudo encontrar unas rupias. Apenas podría comer ese día. Luego miro el teléfono publico del edificio, y decidió arriesgarse a marcar al comité de becas. Debería haber algún error.

Era un antiguo teléfono, que encajaba perfectamente en el lugar, todo parecía a punto de deshacerse por lo viejo. Solo podía darse el lujo de una llamada. Tal ves tendría que aceptar esa oferta de trabajar con el curandero local. Siempre tenia clientela, aunque sus clientes no parecían mejorar. Pero Somasindhu parecía tener manos mágicas. Sabia escuchar a los pacientes y descubrir lo que padecían, luego con consejos muy sencillos y pocas medicinas, lograba que estos mejoraran. El curandero había descubierto su talento. Para que querría ser medico, sin con el podría sacarle mucho dinero a la gente.

Pero Somasindhu no quería eso. El quería estudiar medicina y ayudar a muchos. Saco la tarjeta del comité de becas, luego una moneda , la coloco y marco... y entonces escucho una voz, era femenina y , delicada, su entonación era culta, era el hindi de la gente educada y fina:

- "Centro de apoyo de las diosas. Recibimos su llamada enseguida estaré con usted para atenderlo."

Se quedo petrificado, era una llamada equivocada, ya no tenia dinero para mas.. Aun así la voz lo había hechizado. Luego escucho un ruido a sus espaldas y volteo a ver.

La religión hindú, tiene posiblemente unas de las imaginaciones más ricas, con elaboradas imágenes de dioses, y demonios. Algunas ilustraciones de demonios son horrorosas, pero nada de esto lo preparo para la visión que encontró.

Eran dos criaturas gigantescas. Apenas y cabían el el salón común donde estaba el teléfono. Eran tan horrorosos que su mente no los podía registrar. Cuerpos monstruosamente musculosos, afiladas garras, piel escamosa. La cara era grotesca. Grito con horror e intento correr. Pero una de las criaturas simplemente extendió su brazo y lo tomo, como un hombre que agarra una muñeca. Sintió una presión terrible y escucho como sus costillas de quebraban. El dolor era insoportable. Luego escucho en su mente una risa y unas palabras.

- Yagoth, estúpido, lo vas a matar antes de tiempo.

- Pero si solo lo apreté un poco.

- Los mortales son tan frágiles. Dámelo.

-Somasindhu grito, cuando el otro ser lo arranco de la mano de Yagoht.

Mira que frágil, solo necesitas usar una uña y rasgar aquí.

El monstruoso ser extendió un de sus dedos, donde tenia sobresalía una de sus uñas y con ella realizo un pavoroso corte en la garganta del joven. Este intento gritar, pero la garganta se le llenaba de sangre y solo salio un ruido gorgoteante. Luego lo dejaron caer y los seres desaparecieron de su vista, pero sabia que aun estaban ahí.

Repentinamente del espejo en la habitación salio una visión divina.: La mas hermosa joven que había visto en su vida, salio flotando de ahí, con una amplia sonrisa y una tarjeta en la mano.

Por un momento, pensó que era una devi que venia por su alma, pero cuando ella lo vio, grito, y luego floto hacia el a tratar de ayudarlo.

- Somasindhu, ¿que ha pasado? ¿quien te hizo esto?

El joven se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre. Realmente debía ser una devi que venia por el.

La joven diosa veía con terror como salia la sangre de su cuello. Intento contenerla con sus delicadas manos, su tarjeta se mancho de sangre. Era inútil. Por un momento el terror la petrifico.

Entonces se recupero. Después de todo ella era una diosa de primera clase, perfectamente entrenada. Respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse y busco la solución entre toda la magia que poseía. Había muy poco tiempo y recordó... El hechizo de Urd. Era algo tosco, ineficiente, y primitivo, pero rápido y funcionaba, por eso lo había estudiado en clase. No había tiempo de algo mas elaborado, por eso se consideraba la solución para un caso de emergencia y ella era un diosa de primera clase. Debería poder lograrlo con facilidad.

Comenzó a cantar el hechizo, pero había algo muy extraño, ¡No detectaba fuentes de energía vital cerca!. No había tiempo para buscarlas, tendría que extraer la magia de sus propias energías que eran limitada. No importaba, no había otra solución.

Retomo su canto, mientras formaba una esfera luminosa de energía vital extraída de ella misma. El joven hindú estaba a punto de perder el sentido, cuando recibió el impacto de esa energía vital. Perdió el aliento, pero recupero rápidamente la lucidez. Sintió como se cerraba la herida de su garganta y sus huesos rotos se recuperaban, finalmente. Expulso todo el aire que tenia, y aspiro.. como un nadador que sale a la superficie, su cuerpo temblaba completamente y no lo podía controlar.

Entonces la joven diosa lo enderezo un poco y colocó tiernamente su cabeza en su regazo, y luego lloro aliviada. Aun tenia su tarjeta de visita en la mano, pero manchada con la sangre del joven. Las lagrimas escurrieron de su rostro y cayeron en la tarjeta, dejando también sus huellas en ella.

Acaricio su rostro con ternura. Había soñado tanto con este joven para ayudarlo, ¿que había ocurrido?.

- Somasindhu, ya puedes hablar. Dime que te ha pasado, vengo a ayudarte, debo cumplirte un deseo.

Entonces el joven, intentando recuperar el control exclamo, señalando a la pared. Finalmente logro exclamar:

-¡Devi!, ! **Rakshasas ,Rakshasas** , ¡Están ahí, están ocultos!

Giörel volteo a la pared, justo a tiempo para ver aparecer a los monstruosos seres que el joven había llamados "**Rakshasas**", los espíritus malignos de la mitología hindú.

La diosa reacciono a tiempo ante la amenaza, levantando su barrera física, pero estaba agotada. Al primer golpe uno de ellos, su escudo fue destrozado y ella arrojada contra la pared.

El otro ser la tomo como una muñeca y la estrujo. Ella era mas resistente que el mortal, pero estaba débil, y el oprimió con toda su fuerza. Giörel grito. Somasindhu sintió una profunda rabia y dolor contra quienes le hacían daño a la devi. Se arrojo a tratar de rescatarla, pero fue rechazado como si fuera un insecto, y se estrello contra la pared.

Giörel intento defenderse, comenzó un hechizo para llamar a las fuerzas de la tierra, pero su cuerpo volvió a ser estrujado y el dolor la hizo perder la concentración. El ser le hablo con una voz rasposa y profunda

- Mira, la diosesita tiene agallas, ¿Intentas luchar?. No te va a servir de nada, no luches solo necesitamos tu corazón.

Y sin decir mas, con una de sus poderosas garras de sus manos rasgo y penetro salvajemente en el pecho de la diosa. Ella grito de dolor al sentir remover sus entrañas.

El espantoso ser sacó su garra y extrajo algo luminoso. Brillaba con una luz cálida y palpitaba suavemente. Era el corazón de la diosa.

Luego estallo en una risa que helaba el corazón, y arrojo el cuerpo de Giörel al piso, como algo inservible, y se dirigió a la pared, donde ambos seres desaparecieron.

Somasindhu estaba atontado por el golpe, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y se acerco al cuerpo de la joven. Increíblemente aun estaba con vida. El corazón de una diosa es su fuente de energía, y el secreto de sus conocimientos, pero su cuerpo aun conservaba un poco de energía, que sin embargo pronto se extinguiría.

La levanto en sus brazos, y toco su hermoso rostro. Lloraba de rabia y dolor por lo sucedido y que el no había podido evitar.

Giörel suspiro, había soñado con estar en brazos del joven, finalmente se cumplía su sueño, pero sabia que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. En medio del dolor por el brutal ataque y por su profunda herida, recordó su deber de diosa.

- Somasindhu, ¿Cual es tu deseo?... ¿Que es lo que más deseas ser en la vida?. No me queda mucho tiempo.

El joven no supo que decir, ¿Que clase de pregunta era esa? ¡Ella se estaba muriendo!

- Vamos, dímelo, necesito escucharlo ante de irme.

- Doctor, siempre quise ser doctor.

Giörel suspiro, y concentro lo poco que le quedaba de energía, pronuncio un hechizo incomprensible para el joven y con su última energía, lanzo una descarga de luz hacia el destartalado teléfono, luego su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse.

- Somasindhu, prométeme que seras un buen doctor.

- Lo prometo, por favor, no mueras! ¡DEVI!

Somasindhu lanzo un ultimo grito cuando la joven termino de desvanecerse. Se quedo con los brazos vacíos. ¿Acaso había sido un sueño?, entonces vio en el piso la tarjeta de la diosa, la levanto y la leyó:

- Departamento de ayuda de las diosas. Diosa de primera clase Giörel, segunda categoría.

Oprimió la tarjeta contra su pecho y comenzó a llorar.

_(fin del capitulo VI)_

* * *

notas:

Dalit. No es una casta, sino el nombre que se dan a si mismos los pertenecientes a las castas mas pobres, en la india usualmente se refiere a los intocables. A pesar de que oficialmente fue abolida, aun queda mucha discriminación, sobre todo en la aldeas mas remotas


	7. Ejecución

La orden de los Caballeros Mortales

Por Javier Delgado R.

_Fan fiction, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa"_

___**Capitulo VII rev2  
Ejecución**_

En Hell, la dimensión del mundo de los demonios, sonó una la alarma y el corazón de sus habitantes se estremeció de terror. Era la alarma que anunciaba que se había violado el sistema de doblete. Un dios había sido asesinado y pronto un demonio compartiría su destino. Sonaba como el lamento de una bestia herida. En la gran central donde se alojaba Nidhogg, el centro de nervioso de este mundo, se comenzaron a formar varias esferas de luz. Eran del tamaño de un hombre y tenían un odioso tono verdoso. Se comenzaron a mover furiosamente y salieron a recorrer los pasillos y edificios de este mundo. ¡Buscaban alguien!. Simultáneamente un anuncio resonó en todas partes, una voz poderosa e impersonal anunció:

- Subprograma Doblete activado. Se reporta la muerte por violencia de la Diosa de primera clase Giörel. Se busca a su doblete para su ejecución..

El Shaik Aman-reng vio las luces y maldijo. ¿Como habían podido convenir en algo así?. Entonces vio que las luces de dirigían hacia el y volvió a maldecir? ¿Podría ser que le tocara a el? .

Pero las luces lo pasaron de largo, entonces escucho un anuncio.

- Se ha localizado al doblete de la diosa Giörel: Anang-Reh. Sera colocado bajo supervisión. El código de ejecución en su cuerpo ha sido activado.

El Shaik Aman-reng vio como las luces se dirigieron a donde había dejado a su hijo. Fue testigo de como lo rodearon anunciando sus intenciones, para luego envolverlo y llevárselo prisionero.

El sistema de doblete tenia por propósito evitar que los dioses y demonios se matarán entre si. Por ello estaba diseñado para ser lo más dramático posible. Tenia que causar tal terror para que nadie deseara activarlo y ser su victima. El despliegue de luces, la búsqueda, la exhibición de la victima seguida por un terrible intervalo de espera y finalmente, una ejecución pública. Todo eso había sido fríamente diseñado.

El joven había quedado petrificado por la sorpresa, sabia lo que significaba. El código del sistema doblete había sido insertado en el desde hace años y ahora había sido activado. Su muerte ya estaba programada, no había nada que se pudiera hacer. Tenia media hora para dejar sus asuntos en orden.

Entonces Aman-Reng pudo ver impotente, como las esferas llevaban a al , cayo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar sin importarle en nada su dignidad.

* * *

En nueva Delhi Somasindhu aun estaba llorando, cuando sintió que algo volvió a aparecer. Una luz atravesó el techo de su habitación y el destartalado edificio se estremeció. Sentía que había una gran energía que anunciaba al alguien poderoso. Por un momento se lleno de terror, pero esta vez no eran Rakshasas. Eran dos hermosas mujeres, y a diferencia de la dulzura de Giörel, estas tenían un porte orgulloso y vestían algo parecido a uniformes.

Una de ellas se le acerco le dijo con una gran porte y autoridad. Lo miro directamente a los ojos, y esa mirada de alguna manera lo tranquilizó pues le inspiraba confianza.

-No tengas miedo. Soy Lind, Valquiria en misión especial. Fui asignada para investigar lo que paso. Tu debes ser Somasindhu. ¿Me puedes entender?. Necesitamos de tu cooperación.

Somasindhu miro a la cara esa hermosa y orgullosa mujer. Intento hablar, pero su corazón aun estaba lleno de ira y terror. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Lind vió su estremecimiento, y apoyo sus manos en los hombros del joven. Este se sintió confortado ante el contacto y poco poco comenzó a tranquilizarse, mientras trataba de entender lo que pasaba. ¿ Quienes serian estas nuevas devis?

- ¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Que son ustedes?

La otra joven, con actitud exasperada exclamo:

- Lind, ¿Que esperas?, solo extrae sus recuerdos...

Lind la miro con dureza, soltó al joven y la confronto.

- Eira, ¿debo recordarte quien esta a cargo?. El solo es una victima y un testigo. No es culpable, ademas, debemos esperar a alguien mas antes de proceder con la investigación.

Su compañera la miro con sorpresa, Lind había sido una de las valquirias más estrictas y duras. Pero después de su estancia en la tierra tenia una extraña gentileza que la desconcertaba. Lind regreso con Somasindhu para tranquilizarlo.

- Venimos del cielo. Se decidió que tu tenias derecho a que se te cumpliera un deseo, y la diosa Giörel, fue asignada para concedértelo. Pero algo paso y solo sabemos que ha muerto de manera violenta. Tenemos su telemetría, que nos dice como, pero no quien. Nosotras somos las encargadas de averiguarlo con el fin de buscar y castigar al culpable.

El joven hindú no entendía completamente, pero le quedaba claro que era personas de autoridad. Si querían castigar a los asesinos de la infortunada Devi, debería ayudarlas. Aun temblaba por la experiencia y le costaba mantenerse de pie. La mirada serena y firme de Lind lo tranquilizó, así que realizo un gran esfuerzo para poder hablar. Había una gran rabia contenida en su voz.

- Fui testigo de la muerte de una Devi. La vi sufrir. ¡Ella dio su vida por mi!. Deben encontrar al culpable. Haré todo lo que me digan. ¡Quiero ver castigado al culpable!.

Somasindhu cerro los puños con fuerza. Su rostro normalmente gentil, estaba lleno de lagrimas y tenia una expresión intensa. Lind lo miro, le gustaba la resolución del joven, por un momento recordó a otro joven mortal que estaba dispuesto a todo para proteger a su diosa. De nuevo le puso las manos en sus hombros y le dijo:

- Se que harás todo lo que puedas para ayudarnos. El culpable sera castigado. Solo espera un poco falta alguien por llegar.

Entonces el edifico se estremeció al aparecer un nuevo rayo de luz, este parecía venir de afuera y había atravesado la pared. Se sentía gran poder en el, pero era distinto del de las Valquirias. Todo el cuarto se estremeció durante un momento, y la luz comenzó a desvanecerse. Al desaparecer distinguió que había otra joven y atractiva mujer, pero era muy distinta. Su piel era un poco obscura y con un tinte rojizo como si fuera de cobre, sus ojos parecían rendijas y parecía haber una gran ira en ella, y tenia unas marcas rojizas en la cara. Pero al ver su boca, Somasindhu sintió terror. De su boca alcanzaba a sobresalir dos pequeños colmillos. ¡Era una demonio!

El joven estuvo a punto de gritar, pero pronto vio que las otras dos mujeres la miraron con actitud retadora, sin embargo se veía que la esperaban.

- ¡Marler!, ¿Tenias que ser tu?

- ¿Porque te sorprende? Soy la única demonio de primera clase que radica actualmente en la tierra.

- ¿Ustedes dos se conocen?

- Te presento a Marler. Tenemos el honor de tener prácticamente a la principal asistente y cómplice de Hild. Ya hemos algunos encuentros no muy amistosos.

Lind miro a Marler con dureza, toda su vida había entrenado para luchar contra los demonios. No deseaba trabajar con uno.

Marler le correspondió la mirada pues sentía lo mismo. Sabia que la Valquiria era más poderosa que ella, pero en este momento ella representaba la autoridad de Hild, podía ser todo lo retadora que quisiera. Volteo a ver a la otra valquiria y decidió establecer su autoridad.

- Soy Marler. Demonio de primera clase, ilimitada. Vengo en representación de la Daimacho Hild. Se nos ha indicado que hubo una violación del sistema de doblete. Pero no fue por la autoridad de Hild. Si un demonio cometió el **deicidio**, nosotros debemos castigarle. - Miro con odio a las valquirias y concluyo - Pronto uno de nosotros moriría. Y quiero saber porque y quien es el culpable.

Lind hizo una simple inclinación de cabeza indicando que aceptaba su autoridad y sus razones.

- Están en su derecho, si un demonio hubiera muerto, también nosotros tendríamos que cumplir el tratado.

Lind decidió que ya era suficiente de confrontaciones, ambas tenían un deber que cumplir.

- Esto es lo que sabemos. La diosa Giörel fue asignada para establecer un contrato con el ser humano Somasindhu Parthasarathi. Vino a la tierra a cumplir con su deber. Poco después, el sistema reporto que había dejado de existir. No sabemos los detalles, pero según la causa de su muerte, su corazón fué destruido, pues no hay restos de el. Nunca pensé que un demonio fuera capaz de realiza un acto así. Giörel era un diosa de primera clase, asignada a la más pacifica de las tareas. ¿Porque la asesinaron?

- Hild no tiene que ver con esto. También deseamos saber que paso.

- Tenemos un testigo. Este mortal vio todo lo que paso.

Se acerco al joven y lo llevo frente a Marler.

- Somasindhu por favor, permitenos tomar tus recuerdos.

Somasindhu solo asintió con la cabeza. Esta Devi valquiria le inspiraba confianza, pero dudo mucho en querer acercarse a esta demonio: Marler!, ese nombre le recordaba a Mara, la demonio que habia intentado seducir al Buda. Ademas, estas Valquirias creían que había sido un demonio el que había asesinado a la Devi. Pero la cercanía de Lind lo tranquilizo.

Lind toco la frente del joven y entono un hechizo, ella era de la división de combate, y una de sus habilidades era el interrogatorio.

Los pensamientos y recuerdos del joven comenzaron a tomar forma externa y se proyectaron en los presentes. Los recuerdos eran confusos, el cerebro no es una grabadora, los recuerdos se almacenan en función solo de lo que puede comprender y había mucho que el no compendia. Lind le hizo algunas preguntas para ayudarlo a enfocarse. Poco a poco los recuerdos fueron tomando forma y se fueron haciendo más claros. Las imágenes que vieron fueron estremecedoras.

Al final las tres mujeres quedaron horrorizadas por la brutalidad del ataque. Lind había estado en combate real y sin embargo jamas había presenciado un ataque tan brutal. Pero algo les quedaba claro, los atacantes no eran demonios. Eran algo mucho peor.

Marler fue la primera en hablar, estaba igualmente impresionada que las valquirias. La voz le tembló y hablo con rapidez, había que actuar con urgencia.

- Esto no fue un ataque de mi gente. La memoria de este humano no es clara, pero por esas marcas y esa raza podemos saber que no son demonios. Debemos reportar inmediatamente o habrá una muerte innecesaria. Tenemos que actuar y detener la ejecución. Lind!, confío en tu honor de que harás lo posible por evitarlo. Yo debo reportarme inmediatamente con Hild.

Desapareció entre un destello de luz. Pero ella no podía viajar directamente al inframundo, necesitaba buscar un portal y tenia poco tiempo. No se atrevió a buscar otro medio de comunicación. Necesitaba reportarse directamente con la líder suprema, con Hild. Algo le decía que no debía hablar con nadie más.

Lind comento a su compañera.

- Su corazón fue arrancado. Toda la esencia de una diosa esa ahi, su personalidad ha sido destruida. Alguien desea obtener información sobre los dioses y no le importan los medios. Hay un poder despiadado que nos amenaza. Y ademas, el sistema doblete ha sido activado.

Lind sintió desesperación al saber que no podía hacer nada. No tenia ningún amor por los demonio, pero no le gustaba la ejecución de un inocente. Pero ella mejor que nadie, sabia que era inevitable. Ya nada podía detener la ejecución, en el doblete de Giörel el código de ejecución estaba activado y era imposible detenerlo de lo contrario, el sistema hubiera sido inútil.

Tomo el viejo teléfono con cierto fatalismo. No existía ningún medio de comunicación directa entre la tierra y los otros mundos. Pero Yggdrasil y Nidhogg habían logrado conexiones indirectas con los sistemas de comunicación de la tierra. Hablo rápidamente explicando la situación, pero al terminar escucho y palideció, luego recibió más instrucciones. Colgó el teléfono lentamente

- Muy tarde, la ejecución ya fue realizada.

- Solo un demonio menos. Porque te preocupa. - Lind endureció su expresión y miro a Eira

- Fue una muerte innecesaria y errónea. La muerte de Giörel no fue obra de demonios, hay un enemigo desconocido. Ahora debemos reportarnos. Me dieron instrucciones de mantener esto en secreto. No se que va a pasar, pero tenemos reportes de que Hild tiene problemas para mantenerse en el poder. Si ella cae, volverá la guerra. Este incidente puede ser suficiente para eso.

- Guerra. ¿Que no es para lo que nos hemos estado preparando?

- Eres muy joven y no sabes lo que es la guerra. Nos hemos estado preparando, con el fin de que no haya guerra. No para provocarla.

- ¿Y este mortal?

La valquiria, señalo al joven, que no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Lind avanzo y se coloco frente al joven le dijo de frente:

- Somasindhu, te prometo solemnemente que castigaremos al culpable. Pero tendré que bloquearte la memoria. Nada de esto debe saberse, por favor confía en mi. Lo que debes hacer es cumplir el ultimo deseo de Giörel, y con eso la honraras.

El joven cerro los puños con ira, pero confiaba en esta Devi. Asintió con la cabeza

- Has lo que tengas que hacer, sin eso sirve de algo. Acepto tu palabra.

Lind lo miro agradecida y comenzó un hechizo para establecer un bloqueo. Al terminar, el joven perdió el sentido. Lind lo sostuvo para que no cayera al piso, luego lo cargo fácilmente entre sus brazos y lo llevo a su camastro. La otra valquiria la miro con sorpresa.

- No borraste su recuerdo, solo lo bloqueaste ¿porque? Podría llegar a recordar.

- El es un testigo y vendrán tiempo difíciles. Los demonios nos acusaran de asesinar a un inocente. Si borramos completamente la memoria, pareceremos culpables. Ahora has tu trabajo. Restaura el área y borra los recuerdos que puedan indicar nuestra presencia. Para eso estas aqui. Pero a el déjalo en paz.

Lind desapareció y Eira miro con disgusto a su alrededor. Ella era "Especialista en control de daños", tendría que localizar memorias, borrarlas o substituirlas, restaurar destrozos y generar distracciones en caso necesario. Miro al joven inconsciente, y lo dejo en paz según las ordenes de Lind. Por primera vez, había cometido un error, un minúsculo error: Olvido revisar sus bolsillos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Hell, el inframundo...

El Shaik Aman-reng estaba recibiendo los ornamentos que señalaban lo que fué la casta y rango de su hijo. Su cuerpo había sido disuelto y desintegrado limpiamente. Pero había tenido tiempo de prepararse. Una vez marcado para la ejecución, había sido libre de moverse como quisiera. No tenia forma de escapar a su destino.

Su hijo había grabado varios cristales con mensajes. Uno de ellos para Marler, pero ese estaba encriptado y no lo podía ver. Solo se abriría ante ella y no estaba seguro de querer entregarlo. Pero había hecho un contrato con su hijo y debía cumplirlo

Durante sus ultimo instantes, su hijo le había confiado algunos de sus planes a futuro, todo lo que ya nunca podría hacer. Había planeado ganar la confianza de Hild, ser su guardaespaldas, su fiel seguidor, y lograr que escuchara otras opciones. Aman-reng no lo entendía, pero a pesar de que moriría por el sistema de doblete, el joven seguía confiando en Hild y le pedía que no actuara en contra de ella. Pero se rehúso a darle sus razones.

El joven había afrontado con valentía su fin, pues estaba convencido que era su deber aceptar la muerte para preservar la paz. Pero su padre no opinaba lo mismo. Se estremeció de odio. Odio por Hild, odio por el sistema de doblete, y sobre todo, odio por los dioses. Había lagrimas en su rostro, pero no eran de dolor y eso las hacia mucho mas terribles. Por un momento pensó en buscar al demonio que había asesinado a la diosa, pero no estaba seguro si deseaba atormentarlo y darle muerte lentamente, darle las gracias o ambos.

* * *

En nueva Dehli.

Somasindhu despertó en su camastro. Sentía como si despertara de una pesadilla, pero no recordaba nada. Se levanto y sintió dolor en el cuerpo, pero no tenia marcas ni heridas. Vio a su habitación que no mostraba indicios de que hubiera ocurrido algo fuera de lo normal. Había sido restaurada con magia. La compañera de Lind lo había hecho antes de partir, pero el no sabia nada de eso.

En eso escucho el teléfono a lejos y alguien que le gritaba que era para el, así que corrió a contestar.

Era el comité de becas, disculpándose de que por un extraño error del sistema el no había sido notificado, pero que súbitamente hacia como una hora, se había resuelto el problema. Ahora acababan de recibir un reporte de sus sistema de computo, que lo tenia ahora marcado como máxima prioridad. Pronto le llegaría el primer cheque de su beca y lo visitarían para poder apresurar el registro, pues las clases ya estaban por comenzar.

Somasindhu no lo podía creer. Finalmente había recibido su beca, pero sentía que algo estaba mal.

Regreso a su cuarto, sintió hambre y busco automáticamente en su bolsillo para buscar dinero y encontró algo que no debería estar ahí. Era una tarjeta. No lo recordaba, pero cuando había aparecido las Valquirias la había guardado ahí, sin pensarlo.

Era de un material extraño, suave y agradable al tacto, pero estaba manchada, tenia algo que parecía sangre, y también manchas de otro liquido transparente, por alguna razón, le vino a la mente "lagrimas"... Se estremeció al tocarlo. No sabia que había poderosa magia en ella producto de las lagrimas de la diosa. Poco a poco sintió como si una neblina de desvaneciera de su mente.

Leyó la tarjeta ¿Giörel, diosa de primera categoría?. Y entonces ese nombre y el poder de las lagrimas de la diosa hicieron su efecto. El bloque de su mente desapareció súbitamente y la avalancha de recuerdos cayo sobre su conciencia. Debido al interrogatorio, ahora los recuerdos eran muy claros. Dolorosamente claros.

Se dejo caer al piso por el dolor. ¿Que podía hacer?. La Devi, Lind, le había dicho que debería mantenerse en secreto, pero no poda callarlo, era demasiado para que el solo lo soportara. Era demasiado dolor para poderlo callar.

Como un autómata, salio a la calle, sin rumbo, ¿Que hacer? ¿Con quien podría hablar?. En tiempos antiguos habría buscado un sacerdote, y tal ves se habría iniciado alguna leyenda, pero en el siglo XXI, las cosas eran distintas.

Cruzo entre la multitud, no sabia donde estaba, entonces miro un letrero familiar. Era el café internet de un conocido, un joven amable, a quien a veces lo dejaba navegar a cambio de algunos consejos médicos y se acordó de su blog. Su amigo le había ayudado a crear uno para enseñarle lo que eran los blogs, pero nadie lo visitaba. Al parecer poca gente quería conocer los pensamientos de un joven de la casta de los intocables, pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa.

Entro inseguro al café, su amigo lo vio y quiso aprovechar para pedir unos consejos, pero al verlo tan alterado prefirió dejar que hablara.

Somasindhu intento relatarle lo que había pasado, pero su amigo encontró tan increíble la historia, que lo interrumpió. Sin embargo accedió a ayudarlo, tomo la tarjeta para escanearla y se estremeció al contacto con esas manchas de humedad. Sin saber porque, repentinamente acepto todo lo que le había dicho el joven, y puso todo su empeño en ayudarlo

Unas horas después, Somasindhu salio. El escribir su relato lo había ayudado a tranquilizarse. No le importaba si alguien lo leía, pero su testimonio estaba ahí.

Llego a su habitación, en el camino había gastado sus ultimas rupias en algo de comer, puesto que tenia la promesa de que pronto tendría dinero y quería cenar algo.

Entonces se quedo parado, en medio, sin saber que hacer. Entonces, recordó algo. Busco entre las cajas de cartón donde estaban sus pocas pertenecías y encontró un paquete que le había enviado su madre, pero que no lo había querido desempacar.

Era un pequeño altar con las imágenes de algunos de sus dioses, dioses en los que no creía. La limpio, y saco toda su contenido. Lo colgó ceremoniosamente en una pared de su habitación y coloco la tarjeta de la diosa en el. Ella su Devi. Había muerto por el, y a ella le debía la oportunidad de ser doctor. Encendió una varilla de incienso, rezo una plegaria y al final exclamo.

- ¡Haré tu voluntad, mi Devi!.

* * *

En Yggdrasil, una desconsolada Othala, estaba sentada en el lugar de Giörel. Aun no lograba entender lo que había pasado. ¡Asesinada!. La muerte de un ser inmortal es algo que hiere profundamente.

Repentinamente vio actividad en la consola. Giörel, estaba muerta. No debería haber actividad. Vio que era un reporte de actividades.

La lectura de esos símbolos impersonales la llevaron al llanto:

-_ Reporte de la misión de la Giörel, diosa de primera clase, segunda categoría:_  
_ Misión: conceder deseo al mortal Somasindhu Parthasarathi ._  
_ Status de la misión: completada. Deseo concedido._  
_ Expectativas de las acciones a largo plazo:_  
_ La proyección predice un 99.9% de certidumbre en el alcance del objetivo: La **M**áxima** D**istribución de** F**elicidad._  
_ Se registra como éxito total._  
_ Misión completada mas allá de las expectativas, se asentara una recomendación en el expediente._

La joven diosa había cumplido con su ultimo deber.

Fin del Capitulo VII


	8. Los Primates

La orden de los Caballeros Mortales  
Por Javier Delgado R.

Fan fiction, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa."

**Capitulo VIII rev 1**  
**Primates**

La elegante aula magna de la Universidad de Chiba rebosaba de actividad. En su interior se encontraba la mas variada colección de especímenes humanos que uno se pudiera imaginar. Gente de todas las razas y nacionalidades,que discutía animadamente en una docena de idiomas mientras se dirigían a su asientos. Ya se había anunciado que pronto comenzaría el discurso inaugural. Sin embargo entre las primeras filas había un tumulto. La gente se rehusaba alejarse de ahí, todo mundo había escuchado rumores y quería cerciorarse de ellos.

No era de sorprender que la razón de ese tumulto era Urd. Su atuendo no era tan revelador como de costumbre, pero era practicante imposible para ella pasar desapercibida. Traía un elegante vestido largo, que con su usual sentido de la moda, realzaba su figura y su belleza. El doctor Shugahara estaba incomodo por ser el también el centro de atención. Todos quieran conocer a la mujer que había logrado llegar al corazón del doctor.

La belleza de Urd no era la única razón. Su gafete de presentación, idea del docto Shugahara, también causaba curiosidad :

—_ Urd: Hechicera. Especialista en magia, hechizos y remedios nórdicos._

Ademas de ser el centro de atención, había otra razón para el nerviosismo del doctor. El no podía evitar pensar que esa técnicamente esa era su primera cita.

Claro para muchos el invitar a una hermosa mujer a algo llamado **"Quinto congreso internacional de etnobotanica, etnofarmacologia y fitoquimica**" difícilmente se podría llamar una cita. Pero ante el entusiasmo desplegado por Urd, el doctor supo que había sido buena idea. Aun así no había esperado causar semejante tumulto.

El doctor conocía ya esos congresos, y había esperado pasar desapercibido entre algunos de sus mas llamativos colegas puesto que estos no eran científicos comunes. La etnobotanica es una ciencia relativamente nueva, una mezcla de antropología, etnografia, botanica y farmacología y ha reunido a una extraña mezcla de individuos a su alrededor. Efectivamente, algunos de ellos parecía que acababan de salir de un set de la filmación de Indiana Jones, uno de ellos, el Dr David Winston, incluso tenia puesto un fedora. Si no fuera porque la autoridades japonesas son extremadamente quisquillosas y estrictas con las armas, no hubiera dudado en traer su revolver.

Pero realmente era inevitable que el llamara la atención. El salón estaba lleno de colegas a los que conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, y a pesar de que algunos venían de lugares al otro lado del mundo, en esta época del e-mail y twitter, los rumores corrían a velocidad luz. Que el sobrio y correcto doctor Shugahara finalmente hubiera encontrado a alguien especial, era para ellos un acontecimiento.

Urd por su parte, estaba fascinada con esta variada fauna humana. Por un lado la oportunidad de conocer a especialistas en remedios, plantas mágicas y medicinales de los cinco continentes le había parecido fascinante, pero ademas tenía interés en conocer a los primates. Después de la explicación del Dr sobre el propósito de los primates, Urd estaba segura que los podría reconocer por sus auras y miraba a todos con interés.

Una es pasado el tumulto, el doctor pudo habla con Urd, y le señalaba a algunos de los mas importantes especialistas, pero la lista parecía no tener fin. Efectivamente ahí estaba: vistiendo una floreada camisa, el Dr Tamini, especialista en plantas de Hawaii. El Dr David Winston, que a pesar del nombre era un autentico sanador cherokee con doctorado en fitoquimica, y traía un llamativo collar de huesos y plumas. También con una llamativa ropa y amplio turbante estaba el señor Shubashini Sripathi, especialista en tradiciones de la india.

Entre la multitud, Urd vio a un pequeño hombre que se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a usar ropa. La que traía estaba vieja y ajada. le pregunto al Doctor sobre su identidad. El la hizo reír al simular una araña con las manos y luego señalarse la boca... era Amasina, el shaman de la receta de tarántulas e invitado especial del Doctor.

En este lugar los titulo de doctor, químico, bioquímico, farmacólogo y antropólogo, se mezclaban junto con los de shaman, sanador, brujo y. ahora, el de hechicera.

Se hizo un ultimo anuncio de que estaba por iniciar el discurso inaugural del congreso, a cargo del mismísimo Sir Richard Evans Schultes, al que algunos participantes llamaba "El padre", por ser el fundador de esta área de investigación.

El viejo investigador era doctor en medicina y shaman amazónico. Le había costado varios años de vivir en la selva el obtener este ultimo titulo y ademas lo ostentaba con mas orgullo. El Dr Evans tenia una gran personalidad, y no le disgustaba el apodo.

El discurso fue corto, pero substancioso. Ellos eran aun una comunidad relativamente pequeña, y prácticamente todos se conocían, de manera que muchas formalidades eran innecesarias.

Justamente ese era algo de lo que a Urd le había parecido mas interesante, entre esa heterogénea mezcla de humanidad, había una gran camaradería y se notaba en sus auras. Rara vez había podido observar una colección de auras humanas tan hermosas. Pero tenia que reconocerlo, ninguna era tan hermosa como la de doctor.

Había también un pequeño grupo de gente que no pertenecía a esta comunidad. Eran varios curiosos de la universidad que querían conocer a la mujer que había hechizado al doctor. Pues para estas alturas todos estaban convencidos que solo una mujer especial podría haberlo cambiado tanto , pero la aparición de Urd, había tenido su efecto. A muchos les parecía increíble que el doctor estuviera con una joven tan hermosa.

Urd tenia que reconocer que tampoco estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacia el Doctor , hacia apenas dos semanas que lo había conocido y le parecía toda una vida.

Las largas sesiones de colaboración entre lo dos había dado frutos inesperados. Puntos de vista completamente opuestos, extrañamente habían convergido en un mismo puntos. Keiichi le había comentado a Urd en broma, que finalmente sabría lo que pasaría si una fuerza irresistible se encontraba con un cuerpo inamovible y en varias ocasiones el doctor había estado a punto de hacerla explotar, solo para desarmarla con alguna muestras inesperada de humor. La confrontación que esperaba Keiichi nunca ocurrió. En su lugar comenzaron a intercambiar vulnerabilidades con lo que se habían acercado mucho mas, uno al otro.

Urd había aprendido lo que un trabajo metódico puede lograr, y algunas de sus pociones eran ahora verdaderos instrumentos de precisión mucho mas poderosos que algunos de los hechizos verbales. El doctor había comprendido el valor de la intuición y la espontaneidad.

Pero tal ves lo que le termino por ganar a Urd, fue el asunto de los primates. Hacia un par de días habían comenzado una discusión sobre un compuesto, el Doctor había estado particularmente insistente en simplificar un proceso de síntesis. Urd recordaba vivamente la conversación:

— Kenji, porque insistes en rehacer el todo procedimiento de síntesis. Yo lo puedo hacer si dificultad y tu también lo has podido sintetizar

— La forma en que lo haces, solo tu las puedes rehalizar, y yo solo he podido fabricar unos cuantos miligramos a la vez. Lo que quiero es algo que cualquier laboratorio pueda sintetizar factiblemente.

— ¿Porque deseas hacer eso? No entiendo tu insistencia.

El doctor dudo un momento... la miro a los ojos, como para asegurarse de que lo tomaría en serio.

— Se que este es un compuesto menor en tus pociones, pero para mi es muy importante. Es una pequeña molécula. Eso significa que puede penetrar fácilmente a todas las partes del cuerpo, pero mas importante. Parte de su cadena puede modificarse para que ciertas partes de las células lo atraigan, pero ademas, su cadena cerrada permite colocar otras substancias en su interior y funcionar como portadora.

— ¿Y que piensas lograr con eso?

— Hay un viejo concepto en medicina, se llama "la bala mágica", substancias que solo ataquen a los germenes y no a las células del cuerpo. Asi se desarrollaron los anstisepticos. Quiero ir mas allá. Por ejemplo, puedo programar para que esa parte de la molécula sea atraída por elementos de las células cancerosas, y podemos adherirle otra molecula, un anticancerigeno, que sera llevado y liberado exactamente en la celula cancerosa. Asi no tenemos que inundar al cuerpo de anticancerigenos como haceros ahora y al mismo tiempo llegar a cualquier parte del cuerpo. Es decir, esta sal, esta pequeña molécula, podría ser la cura de muchos tipos de cáncer.

— ¡ Entonces en lugar de una bala mágica, quieres hacer un proyectil tele dirigido!. Solo a ti se te ocurren esas ideas. Kenji, ¿porque no me dijiste que eso es lo que buscabas? Puedo prepararte todo lo que quieras.

— Urd, lo se, pero solo existe una de ti. Si logramos simplificar el proceso, cualquier laboratorio en cualquier parte del mundo lo podría preparar. Es mejor enseñara a fabricarlo y muchos tendrán acceso a el.

— Y eso, ¿lo venderás a los laboratorios farmacéuticos?

El doctor Shugahara rio pero había cierto nerviosismo, era obvio que quería decir algo y no sabia por donde empezar.

— Algunas sales que he obtenido en mis investigaciones, se las he vendido. Pero los grandes laboratorios, ganan mas con remedios que vendan en grandes cantidades. Ganan mucho mas con un remedio contra la indigestión que con uno que cure el cáncer, y que ademas requiere muchos años de pruebas antes de que sea aprobado. Tengo un mejor destino para esto, quiero encauzarlo a través de los primates

— ¿Los que ...? Kenji... creo que tienes que explicarme desde el principio

El doctor respiro profundamente, Urd conocía el síntoma. Esperaba uno de sus relatos.

— Hace años, cuando comencé a conocer la historia de Urd, me fascino el concepto de la hermandad que ella creo, eran mujeres a las que les enseño a curar y con eso pudo hacer mas que lo que ella sola podría haber hecho. Yo soñé con hacer lo mismo. Hable con colegas, con amigos que yo sabia que tenían sueños parecidos a los míos y hemos organizado algo.

— Y supongo que fue tu idea el nombre. Los primates? Solo a ti se te hubiera ocurrido ese nombre

El doctor sonrió, el había sugerido el nombre y a sus colegas les había encantado.

— Si fue mi idea. En realidad, apenas estamos comenzando, hemos organizado pequeños laboratorios en las partes mas necesitadas. Estos fabrican medicinas esenciales y se distribuyen por canales no comerciales. Conocemos lo que quieren las grandes farmacéuticas. Se los podemos dar y nosotros dedicarnos a lo que nos interesa. Pero ademas, buscamos a gente como Amasima que usa medicinas tradicionales, les intercambiamos conocimientos. Les enseñamos nuevos usos a lo que saben y a usar la medicina moderna cuando esta disponible. Amasima sabe que los antibióticos son mas poderosos contra las infecciones que cualquier de sus remedios, y ninguna medicina tradicional funciona contra el cáncer, lo invite a Japón, porque se que el tiene cáncer y deseo salvarle la vida.

Los ojos del doctor relucieron con un brillo que expresaba su voluntad, incluso Urd vio crecer su aura de manera significativa

—Se que sera posible, ademas estoy seguro que lo que aprenda, él a su vez lo enseñará a otros . Es como la hermandad, pero esta vez no es un solo hombre o mujer el que esta enfrente. Ese es mi sueño, y estamos trabajando en hacerlo real. Espero que no te parezca un sueño demasiado utópico...

El doctor habia dicho esas palabras en un tono, como el de un alumno que busca la aprobación de su maestro. Era la primera vez que Urd lo notaba realmente inseguro. Entonces comprendio todo lo que significaba para el. Sus ojos se humedecieron, recordó su vida anterior y sus sueños de ayudar a los mortales... ¿seria posible renacer ese sentimiento?

— Kenji, ¿porque no me dijiste eso antes?

— Tal ves porque estoy acostumbrado que son solo unos pocos los comparten mis sueños y además están dispuestos a trabajar en ello.

Urd medito un momento y luego sus ojos se iluminaron con la misma luz que el doctor cuando expreso su voluntad de curar a Amasima. ¡El doctor le estaba dado un objetivo a su vida y un nuevo reto!

— Kenji, vamos a repetir el procedimiento desde el principio. Estoy segura que lo podemos simplificar mucho...

Ahora en el salón de la universidad, Urd casi estaba segura haber identificado a los integrantes de la hermandad de los primates. El aura de los soñadores es inconfundible.

El verlos y saber lo que se proponían le hizo recordar. Cerro los ojos, mientras pensando en las mujeres que había enseñado. Aun podía recordar sus nombres. Todas ellas habían muerto hacer tiempo, pero habían esparcido algunas de sus enseñanzas. Ellas la habían respetado, pero tenia que reconocer que algunas de ellas la habían temido y nunca había logrado convertirlas en sus amigas.

Pero ahora ella había cambiado, y la humanidad también. Tal vez.. ahora las cosas podrían ser distintas. Sentía que con este pequeño grupo de hombres y mujeres que conformaban esta nueva cofradía podría ser distinto, que ellos la vieran como uno mas de su grupo, no como una deidad lejana y distante.

Una poderosa voz la distrajo de sus pensamientos... era "El padre"

— Doctor Shugahara, es un placer volver a verlo.

— Doctor Evans-san, bienvenido a mi universidad. Quisiera presentarle a Urd-san — El doctor no podía dejar se sentirse apabullado por la expansiva personalidad del Dr Evans.

— Siempre tan formal, no importa si estas en la universidad o en medio del amazonas. ¡Urd!. Que hermoso nombre, ¿Es un nombre de diosa no es así?. — El anciano tomo la mano de Urd, y con un elegante ademan, le beso la mano— Es usted extremadamente hermosa, ciertamente parece una diosa, pero estoy seguro que no es la primera vez que lo escucha, pero si lo que he escuchado de usted es la mitad de cierto ademas de belleza posee una gran sabiduría. Es un placer conocerla. Doctor, permítame separarla de su lado durante unos instantes. ¡ Ejerceré mis prerrogativas de viejo!

Urd sonrió ante este viejo zorro, que disfrutaba su papel de patriarca científico y contraataco..

— Sensei Evans, si la mitad de las cosas que he escuchado de usted con ciertas. Usted es una leyenda viviente.

— Escuchaste eso Kenji-sama – El viejo hombre sonrió al ver el embarazo del Dr ante su manera perfectamente calculada de usar mal los honoríficos japoneses – Ahora entiendo como es que esta joven te hechizo. Por favor jovencita, acompáñeme y le presentare a algunos colegas de nuestra banda de primates pues creo que ya sabe lo que son. El doctor es muy egoísta de querer privarnos de su compañía.

El anciano tomo la mano de Urd para llevarla del brazo, Urd sonrió divertida, mientras se despedía del desconcertado Dr Shugahara.

El Dr Evans comenzó una conversación informal, pero a veces comentaba sobre algunas plantas y sus exóticas propiedades, y esperaba los comentarios de Urd. Ella sabia que la estaba poniendo a prueba. Pero no lo tomo a mal, Urd se dio cuenta lo mucho que estimaba al Dr Shugahara, el solo estaba verificando que ella estuviera a la altura del doctor y no fuera solo un rostro bonito. Pronto Urd paso el "examen" del anciano y este la fue presentando a varios de los mas exóticos personajes de esa reunión.

Unos de los últimos fue el Shaman del amazonas. Urd impresiono a todos al hablar un perfecto guaraní.

Amasima resulto ser muy agradable y hablo maravillas del doctor. Al terminar, saco un pequeño envoltorio y de el extrajo algunas plantas. Comenzó a hablarle de sus propiedades y luego se las dio a Urd. Ella las tomo y las analizo con sus extraordinarios sentidos y en respuesta comenzó a explicarle propiedades que el no conocía.

Entonces Urd susurro algunas palabra al shaman, y luego coloco su mano sobre su pecho. Entono un pequeño canto y se concentro. Si, ahí estaba el tumor, aun era pequeño, era sorprendente que Shugahara lo hubiera detectado, pero afortunadamente aun no había metástasis y no tendrían problemas en curarlo.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos del shaman. Urd puso expresión seria, y asintió. El comprendió y le correspondió el gesto, tocándose el pecho. Era obvio que estaba feliz de tener una segunda opinión. Urd le hablo de la habilidad del Dr Shugahara y el sonrió, el shaman confiaba en el.

Amasima estaba fascinado con esa mujer blanca, con esta hechicera que no solo hablaba de manera hermosa su idioma, sino que sabia tanto de plantas y de magia, así que tomo su envoltorio de plantas y se las ofreció.

Eso fue lo que comenzó la confusión. Pronto todos querían ofrecerle alguna planta exótica a esa bella mujer que parecía saber tanto sobre ellas. Urd estaba divertida, no solo apreciaba esas plantas había muchas que no conocía, sino que se sentía identificada con esta colección de mortales y comento:

— Gracias a todos, me gustaría poder enseñarles mi laboratorio a cambio.

Al escuchar esto, algunos tomaron la propuesta como una oferta y una voz dijo:

— Si, por favor, yo quisiera conocer el lugar de trabajo de una verdadera hechicera.

Pronto hubo un monto de solicitudes, Urd se quedo pensando ¿y porque no?, ya era hora de que también ella se divirtiera. Así que elevo la voz para que el doctor la escuchara.

— Kenji, vamos a invitarlos, creo que no hay problema y sera divertido

¿Kenji?... hubo una exclamación general de asombro y todos los ojos voltearon a ver al Doctor Shugahara, que a pesar de su bronceado, esta ves si se podía observar su cambio de color. El doctor asintió si atreverse a decir nada.

El Dr Evans salvó al Dr Shugahara de sentirse mas incomodo al llamarles la atención. Con un gesto los hizo callar, los miro con desaprobación. Y comento

— No debemos forzar la hospitalidad. ¿Que pueden ustedes ofrecer a cambio...?

y entonces escucho varias voces.

— yo tengo una botella de whisky

— yo tengo tequila

Y comenzó una variada enumeración: Absinte, ron, vodka, Ranco, Palinka, Maotai y otras bebidas de nombre exótico. Ciertamente esta gente tenia gustos muy especiales y el variado menú alcohólico, termino de convencer a Urd.

— De acuerdo, Iremos a mi laboratorio- Hubo un vitoreo general, Urd tuvo que levantar los brazos para callarlos- Los que no conozcan el templo **Tarikihongan**, pueden seguir el auto del Dr. Shugahara

Una hora después, una ruidosa banda de antropoides invadió la tranquilidad del templo **Tarikihongan**. Auxiliados por talentos locales de la universidad de Chiba, algunos lograron llegar mucho mas rápido que el diminuto auto del doctor.

Desafortunadamente, el comité de bienvenida estuvo a cargo de Bampei-Kun, quien intento detener la invasión, pero la superioridad numérica y el alto IQ de los invasores, fueron demasiado para el androide, sin embargo hubo bajas. Se tendría que eliminar al vodka del menú.

Pronto Belldandy y Keiichi se sintieron abrumados por la invasión, afortunadamente Urd y el Doctor llegaron a tiempo para poder explicar de que se trataba. Belldandy estaba encantada de los nuevos amigos de su hermana. Finalmente Ella y Keiichi ya tenían experiencia por las visitas inesperadas del Motor Club. Belldandy, como por arte de magia, preparo aperitivos y comida para todos. Los invasores se encontraron fascinados por esta nueva y agraciada joven. Afortunadamente los invasores, a pesar de lo ruidosos que eran, eran en su mayoría adultos y se podían atenderse a si mismos, asi que a pesar de la aparente confusión, ambos jóvenes no tuvieron que esforzarse demasiado.

Keiichi ya tenia un respeto a toda prueba por el sensei Shugahara, así que hizo todo lo posible por ayudar. Urd tuvo que dividir a sus invitados y organizar "tours" donde mostraba algunas de sus pociones e incluso organizo algunas demostraciones. Pero después de un rato, se volvió un poco monótono, y comisiono a Keiichi como director del Tour, incluso le enseño un poco de magia con las pociones para hacer las demostraciones. Keiichi acepto encantado, la idea de hacer magia le fascino.

Mientras cumplía sus funciones de director de entretenimiento, Keiichi se encontró con tres ejemplares que parecían ser de una especie distinta. Camisa de manga corta, una corbata ridículamente delgada, pero ante todo, el protector de bolsillo, símbolo universal del Nerd. Keiichi supo que eran colegas ingenieros, pero de la subespecie de la informática. Era dos jóvenes y el que seguramente era su sensei, el se acerco y con una inclinación de cabeza hablo:

— Disculpe la molestia, soy el Dr Izuka Kawazu, espero no ser impertinente, pero supimos que el Dr Shugahara vendría aquí con sus colegas y decidimos unimos a su grupo. Nos podría indicar donde encontrara a Skuld-san. Para mis estudiantes y para mi seria un honor conocerla.

Keiichi abrió la boca sin atreverse a decir nada. Esta era otra personalidad de la que había oído hablar. Finalmente reacciono:

— Por supuesto Sensei, por favor por aquí.- Los llevo al cuarto de Skuld y toco...

— Skuld tienes visitas_._

La cara de asombro y felicidad de Skuld al encontrarse con el Dr Kawazu hizo sonreír a Keiichi, a pesar de las apariencias, le gustaba que ella fuera feliz. Skuld era muy posesiva hacia Belldandy pues prácticamente era su madre substituta. Eso ponía a Keiichi en el incomodo lugar de aspirante a padre substituto, pero su bondadoso corazón estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

En esos momentos, Urd se encontraba con el grupo principal en la sala, no había esperado que fueran tantos, así que el grupo se tuvo que dividir por los jardines. Urd encontró muy divertido el ser la anfitriona, recorría los grupos que se habian formado, charlaba, intercambiaba comentarios, E-mails , tarjetas y sobre todo bebidas.

Esas tarjetas, por supuesto no eran sus tarjetas de diosa, sino de hechicera. Pero eso no era problema, Urd sentía que era mas apropiado para sus habilidades y estaba orgullosa de ellas.

Repentinamente, escucho una voz familiar que le provoco una intensa emoción. Pero era imposible.. ¿Esa voz?. Volteo y vio a un hombre de espaldas hablando con otros. Su apariencia era mas formal pues a diferencia de la mayoría tenia un elegante traje, pero este no lograba ocultar un cuerpo bien formado y algo musculoso. Ademas tenia un largo cabello rubio.

Urd lentamente se acerco al grupo donde estaba el hombre. Sus compañeros se callaron al verla llegar y el hombre se dio vuelta. Al verla exclamo sorprendido:

-_ ¿Urð hétu eina, Darraðarljoð?. _

Esas palabras, ese rostro aristocrático, esa nariz ligeramente aquilina. ¿Podría ser Fafnir?. Urd se sintió débil y a punto de desfallecer por los sentimientos que se despertaban en ella. Pero repentinamente se sintió apoyada por unos brazos que le trajeron confort. El doctor Shugahara la sostenía y le dijo preocupado.

— Urd te sientes bien?... ¿Hay algo que te este alterando.?

Urd toma la mano del doctor. Su calidez le traía paz.

— Gracias, ya me siento mejor, solo quería conocer a...

Y miro a ver ese hombre. ¡Era imposible que fuera Fafnir!, ¿ Pero quien era? El doctor vio su mirada interrogativa y se apresuro a comentar.

— Te presento al Profesor Jan Krogh Danielsen de la universidad de Oslo, especialista en lenguas antiguas europeas. El esta a cargo de la reconstrucción digital del palimpsesto de Urth.

Si Urd estaba impresionada, era evidente que le hombre también lo estaba. Pero finalmente este pudo hablar.

— Es usted incluso mas hermosa de lo que me comento el Dr Shugahara: _"Nótt varð í bæ, __nornir kvómo þær er öðlingi __aldr um skópo..."_

Urd suspiro al escuchar esas palabras. Había escuchado a Fafnir cantar ese poema. Pero este hombre no era Fafnir.

Ttal ves podía hablar nórdico antiguo, pero podía notar que no era su idioma nativo. Lentamente el impacto de su presencia comenzó a disolverse, pues poco a poco comenzaba a ver las sutiles, pero importantes diferencias entre este hombre y Fafnir. Después de una pequeña pausa, contesto:

— "_Bann báðo fylki, frægstan verða , ok buðlunga , bestan þikkia_". Si, es uno de mis poemas favoritos. Profesor Danielsen, ¿ Se siente realmente usted un guerrero que invoca la protección de las normas?

— Que hermoso acento tiene usted. Yo llevo años estudiándolo y sin embargo nunca lo podría decir así, tal como debió sonar. Perdón la descortesía, pero creo que la he visto antes...

El doctor interrupio el dialogo para aclarar.

- La familia del profesor Danielsen tiene un largo linaje que pueden llevarnos hasta los descendientes de la dinastía de Widukind. Si conoces algo del arte antiguo nórdico y sajón, encontraras un gran parecido con esas viejas imágenes.

Urd cerro los ojos y medito un momento, podría ser que este hombre fuera descendiente de la familia de Fafnir y que por un azar del destino hubiera resultado tan semejante. Pero no podía regresar al pasado. El no era Fafnir, por mucho que se pareciera a el.

— Si eso debe ser, de haberlo conocido en persona, nunca podría olvidarlo. — súbitamente, Urd exclamo— Vamos Kenji, hay algunos invitados que quiero que me presentes.

El profesor Danielsen, se quedo inmóvil mientras la pareja se alejaba... No dijo una sola palabra, pero era evidente que estaba muy alterado, e hizo caso omiso de sus compañeros que intentaban distraerlo.

Pero en el recorrido, nuevamente, Urd fue secuestrada por el Dr Evans. Ella se dejo llevar mientras que el Doctor Shugahara intentaba analizar lo que había pasado. Sabia que había algo entre el Profesor Danielsen y Urd, pero no lo podía entender. Urd ya no escuchaba al Dr Evans, intentaba analizar sus sentimientos. La impresionaba este hombre idéntico a Fafnir y reconocía que unas semanas antes, tal ves hubiera corrido a sus brazos impulsada por el dolor de su perdida. Pero ahora sabia que no era en los brazos de ese hombre donde sentiría confort.

Miro al Dr Shugahara, que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación. Sonrió al ver que aun traía una copa de Sake que le había servido hacia mas de una hora. No era su bebida favorita, pero la tomaría al estar con ella. Era un simple gesto que le decía mucho. Finalmente tomo una decisión. Se despidió del doctor Evans y se dirigió al Dr Shugahara.

El doctor la vio, y supo que era el momento de hablar. Miro la copa de sake y se la tomo de un sorbo. El sabor del alcohol lo estimulo, lo necesitaría ahora. Entonces escucho la voz de Urd que hablaba de manera que todos la pudieran escucha:

— Dr Shugahara Kenji, te tengo que decir algo... ¡Odio tu corbata!

Hubo un aplauso general. La mayor parte estaban de acuerdo, aunque solo fuera porque muchos de ellos no habían usado una en décadas y no por poseer un elevado sentido estético.

Urd se detuvo frente a un asombrado doctor y con una estudiada coquetería, comenzó a deshacer el nudo de la corbata.

Se hizo un silencio general, los lentos y deliberados movimientos de Urd tenían una gran carga de sensualidad que impresiono a todos. Tomo los dos extremos de la corbata los enrollo en sus manos y comenzó a atraerlo sin posibilidades de escape, y exclamo:

— ¡Pero creo que me gustas!

Un suspiro general, y murmullos de aprobación. El doctor se recupero y contraataco:

— Urd, yo te amo con todo mi ser.

Se escucho un "Ahhh" general, y luego un breve aplauso cuando el doctor venciendo sus instintos, coloco sus manos en las caderas de Urd.

— Kenji, se que te voy a hacer sufrir — mientras ella lo atraía mas a su rostro.

— Urd, yo daré mi vida por ti — Y el doctor se acerco un poco mas esos labios que se estremecían de anticipación.

Hubo un aplauso, pero el ruido provoco que el doctor perdiera su confianza al recordar que estaba en público. Para un japones tradicional un beso en publico es tan malo como salir desnudo a la calle.

Afortunadamente el humor del doctor lo salvo. —"Kenji"— pensó para si — "Estos son tus colegas y muchos de ellos ya te han visto desnudo..." — Sonrió maliciosamente ante la idea y entonces cubrió los últimos centímetros de distancia.

Su labios se unieron lentamente, mientras le daban tiempo a sus sentidos de intoxicarse de la presencia del otro. En la habitación se hizo el silencio absoluto. Simplemente no podían hablar, sentían que seria como un sacrilegio interrumpir. El doctor perdió la noción del tiempo, pronto no supo si el beso había durado segundos o siglos. Pero no tenia duda que deseaba repetir la experiencia. Mientras tanto, ninguno de los espectadores se había movido, era como interrumpir un ritual sagrado.

Finalmente doctor Evans reacciono y comenzó a hacer señas. Parecía un militar dirigiendo un grupo de comandos, y muchos de ellos tenia experiencia en al selva. En absoluto silencio fueron recogiendo todo y abandonaron la habitación. Los dos amantes nunca supieron en que momento se quedaron solos. Cuando todo el grupo estuvo afuera, en el absoluto silencio alcanzaron escuchar la voz de Urd.

— Kenji. También odio tu traje.

* * *

— Sensei, Sensei, buenos días.

El doctor escucho una lejana y dulce voz. Pero no entendía lo que decía.

— Sensei, Sensei. Su baño esta listo.

La voz se escucho mas cerca, ¿estaría soñando?... Era como un **deja vu**, que eso ya había pasado antes. Abrió los ojos y vio una penumbra, como la que precede al amanecer. Un brillo rojizo se percibía en ambiente como si los primeros rayos del sol quisieran anunciar ya su próxima llegada.

Y entonces comenzó a recordar. No, esta vez no tenia dolor de cabeza, al contrario, se sentía con mas energías que nunca, y esa suave opresión que sentía sobre su pecho, sabia muy bien lo que era. Podía sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Urd contra su propio cuerpo.

Volteo hacia la voz y dijo en voz alegre:

— Ohio Belldandy-san.

— Sensei , veo que se siente muy bien.

— Mejor que nunca.

El doctor se enderezo lentamente y la acomodo con mucha delicadeza en futon. Al hacer a un lado la manta, se estremeció de admiración al ver el cuerpo desnudo y perfecto de Urd.

— Sensei, puede acompañarme...

El doctor se estaba levantando, cuando volteo a ver a Urd y vio esos labios que lo habían embriagado. En lugar de escuchar a Belldandy, se acerco y le dio un delicado beso en la boca. El doctor aprendía muy rápidamente. Urd despertó coloco y sus brazos alrededor del Doctor, le dio un largo beso y luego volteo a ver a Belldandy.

— Sensei Shugahara aun no tiene permiso de retirarse.

El doctor sonrió, recordando la frase de Belldandy "mi hermana no dejara que pase nada que ella no quiera"... y ahora lo entendía perfectamente.

Belldandy sonrió tímidamente ante la pareja y se retiro en silencio. Pero afuera del cuarto, se dejo caer al piso, y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

Ya estaba avanzada la tarde, cuando el doctor Shugahara regreso a su departamento. Su aspecto era irreconocible. Su inseparable corbata había desaparecido, su camisa no estaba completamente abotonada, y traía su saco colgando del un hombro. Caminaba lentamente, sumido en sus pensamientos. De alguna manera, incluso parecía mas joven.

Subió las escaleras lentamente, no por cansancio, sino porque quería disfrutar simplemente caminar. Volteaba a ver todo como si fuera la primera vez. Su visión del mundo había tenido un cambio y todo lo que le era familiar adquiría un nuevo significado. Llego al pasillo donde se encontraba su departamento, y ahí la frente a la puerta, vio a un hombre acurrucado en el piso...

— ¿Profesor Danielsen? ¿que hace usted aquí?

El hombre se enderezo con trabajo al escuchar su voz. Se irguió intentando desentumir sus miembros y exclamo:

— Dr Shugahara, gracias a dios que finalmente llego. Creo que su administrador estaba a punto de llamar a la policía, no me pude hacer entender con el.

El doctor Shugahara abrió rápidamente su departamento para dejar pasar al profesor. Se le veía profundamente alterado y parecía que necesitaba descanso.

— Por favor, pase, ¿que le puedo ofrecer?

El Profesor Danielsen entro al departamento del Doctor. Parecía una mezcla de estudio y museo. Objetos de una docena de culturas se encontraban colgados en las paredes, libreros de pared a pared, una mesa con algunos instrumentos de medición, una vitrina con una gran variedad de implementes de química y una computadora con una gran pantalla. Aun así el sitio no era impersonal, estaba cuidadosamente organizado para se un lugar muy cómodo. Después de un breve examen, el profesor miro al doctor Shugahara.

— ¿Tiene algo de tomar?

— ¿Desea té?

— No.. algo.. algo mas fuerte... ya sabe.. alcohol!

— No acostumbro a tomar, déjeme pensar. - El doctor miro a su alrededor buscando que le podía dar - Ya se, por aquí debo tener algo, fue un regalo de un colega hace años...

Localizó una empolvada botella. Era un envase decorativo que no auguraba mucho sobre su contenido, pues era una de esas botellas de Sake que se venden para turistas, pero para el Profesor Danielsen fue mas que suficiente. Se sirvió generosamente en un vaso y lo vació rápidamente. Hizo algunos gestos, hubiera preferido algo más fuerte, pero pareció sentirse aliviado.

El doctor Shugahara no pudo evitar un gesto de impaciencia y el saber que la presencia de este hombre había afectado a Urd aumentaba su irritación.

— Ahora si, dígame ¿que hace usted aquí?

— Le quise hablar a su celular, pero estaba muerto. Hable a su casa y nadie me contesto. La universidad a regañadientes accedió a darme su dirección.

— ¿Pero cual es la razón de todo esto?, anoche me pudo haber contactado.

— Anoche no esperaba sentirme así. Pero no he podido dormir. Doctor Shugahara, dígame la verdad ¿Quien es Urd?

El Dr Shugahara finalmente sonrió, esa misma pregunta se la había estado haciendo desde hace semanas.

— Profesor Danielsen. Si me lo pregunta como científico, debo decirle que no lo se. Hay tantos misterios en Urd.

— Y cual es su opinión como hombre.

— Que Urd es una mujer extraordinaria — El profesor respiro aliviado , pero el Dr Shugahara continuo hablando — pero también estoy convencido de que ella es la diosa Urth.

Ante esta ultima declaración el profesor Danielsen se puso blanco y pareció al punto del colapso.

— Doctor, una suposición suya vale mas que los hechos de otros hombres. Pero no puedo aceptarlo, ¿Que sea una diosa?, ¿ La misma diosa Urth que estuvo en en Jutlandia hace mil doscientos años?

— Eso es lo que creo, pero no tengo pruebas suficientes, y tal ves no me importe.

— ¿La ama?

— Desde hace muchos años...

— Entonces es verdad?.. Se que ella es una mujer real. Ese dibujo se convirtió en algo real y tangible.

— Es una forma de decirlo — Dijo el Doctor, ante esa descripción tan fiel de lo que había pasado.

— No lo quiero aceptar. Anoche conocí a muchos de sus colegas. Parece que están dispuesto a aceptar fantasías como magia, hechizos y dioses paganos.

El doctor se sintió molesto al escuchar hablar así de sus colegas. Miro fijamente al profesor Danielsen lo sujeto del brazo y le dijo:

— Un famoso científico científico escribió "Una tecnología suficientemente avanzada, es indistinguible de la magia"

— ¿Tecnología?

— Si, he estudiado eso que llama "Magia", y es cierto que no todas las afirmaciones son reales, pero se que existe. La he podido presenciar, medir, e incluso, repetir y predecir sus efectos.

— Yo no puedo aceptarlo, soy científico ya ademas va en contra de mi misma religión. Pero... - Se detuvo, como temeroso de sus propias dudas. - Pero si fuera cierto, entonces debo darle esto.

Saco dos paquetes que traía en un maletín. Los coloco en la mesa y comenzó a desempacarlos mientras explicaba.

— Vengo de una antigua familia que valora muchos sus raíces y sus tradiciones. Cuando cumplí 18 años, mi padre me llevo a una bóveda en el banco donde se guardan algunos objetos familiares de valor, y me dio una llave. Con ella abrí la caja de seguridad de la familia y de entre su contenido, mi padre me enseño esto y me dijo: _"Esto pertenece a la diosa Urth. Si llega aparecer de nuevo, debes devolvérselo_._ Tu eres su nuevo guardián y si tienes hijos debes darles las mismas instrucciones_".

— No le creí, pensé que solo era una excentricidad, un viejo ritual de la familia. Pero era la tradición familiar y no dije nada. Me olvide de la caja, pero me dejo alguna huella, me estimulo mi curiosidad y con el tiempo me volvió especialista en historia y antigüedades de mi pueblo.

Uno de los paquetes era un sobria caja de madera, parecía muy antigua y mostraba señales de desgaste por el uso prolongado.

— ¿Que contiene esa caja?

— Estoy seguro que reconocerá esto, leí su descripción en su libro.

Y de la caja saco tres hermosos medallones. Tenían un intrincado laberinto de runas, inscritas a lo largo de su superficie. Lo examino con cuidado. Debieron requerir mucho trabajo, y esas runas parecían encantamientos, efectivamente, el mismo los había descrito así que no tenia duda de su identidad.

— ¡Los medallones de la cofradía de Urth.! Los usaban para identificarse y protegerse. ¿Como es posible que aun existan?

— Creo que la respuesta esta en este manuscrito. En mi familia se cuentan muchas leyendas. Una de ellas habla de que tienen poderes. Pero yo creo que solo es una leyenda. Y ademas hay esto - Del otro paquete saco un viejo manuscrito que tenia runas y ademas letras latinas.

— ¿Que es esto?

— Son notas para descifrar el libro de Urth. No lo sabia, ni siquiera sabia que era tan antiguo... Pensar que soñaba con localizar las runas mas antiguas, y las teníamos en la bóveda familiar. Solo cuando descubrí el manuscrito, recordé esta reliquia familiar. Cuando comenzamos a restaurar la escritura, encontré varios símbolos que me parecían conocidos. Finalmente recordé este manuscrito y lo saque de la bóveda. La letra coincide con algunas notas del Palimpsesto. Ambos estuvieron en manos de la misma persona. Pero hay cosas en el que me impresionaron, no deseo conservarlo.

— ¿No se las debe dar a Urd...?

— No estaba seguro de que era ella, y ahora no me atrevo a volver a verla. Ayer cuando la vi, me estremecí ante esa mirada. Como si la conociera de mucho antes. Desde la primera vez que vi ese dibujo en el palimpsesto me hechizo como si la conociera desde antes, ¡y luego que esa visión se convierta en realidad!. Pero no quiero saberlo. Encontré un dibujo en ese manuscrito que..., yo... No lo comprendo. Pero no me atrevo a verlo de nuevo, ni verla a ella. Se que algo en mi cambiaría y eso me da miedo. Espero que haga buen uso de estos objetos.

— ¿No desea poder traducir el palimpsesto?

— No lo se, tal ves deje el proyecto a manos de mis estudiantes. Cuando vea el manuscrito entenderá. Ahora debo retirarme, considero que cumplí como mi deber familar y no quiero saber más.

El profesor Danielsen se levanto intempestivamente y se marcho, sin siquiera mirar atrás. El Dr Shugahara estaba asombrado. Nunca se había imaginado que un científico pudiera tener miedo del conocimiento y de aprender algo nuevo. No podía imaginarse cual podría ser la causa de su actitud.

Procedió a revisar los medallones. A pesar del tiempo estaban muy bien conservados. Luego ojeo el manuscrito y lanzo una exclamación de sorpresa. El doctor Shugahara se quedo meditando en sus implicaciones y luego recordó todo lo que había pasado. Encontrar el palimpsesto, el conocer a Urd, y ahora el tener estos medallones y este nuevo manuscrito. Se pregunto si realmente existiría el destino.

Se hubiera sorprendido mucho de conocer la verdadera respuesta a su pregunta.

Fin del capitulo VIII

* * *

Notas:

**Etnobotanica. **El fundador de esta área fue efectivamente el Dr David Winston, ya fallecido. Espero que no ofenda a nadie su breve cameo en este Fanfic. Igualmente he mencionado a varias personalidades de esta área de la ciencia, incluyendo a Amasima. A veces la realidad rebasa la fantasía.

**Fedora. **Para los que no son fans de Indiana Jones, así se llama el modelo de sombrero que usa, y que por extraña coincidencia, es muy popular entre los antropólogos y arqueólogos que aun usan sombrero. Pueden buscar "Indy Spirit Awards, archeology " en google" o busquen a "**Junius Bird**".

**Una tecnología suficientemente avanzada, es indistinguible de la magia**: Espero que reconoscan a la tercera ley de Clarke. Cierto que el no era cientifico, sino escritor de ciencia ficcion. pero asi suena más dramatico.


	9. Core War

**La orden de los Caballeros Mortales**  
**Por Javier Delgado R.**

Fan fiction, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa" de Kōsuke Fujishima.

**Capítulo IX  
Core War rev 1**

Keiichi se encontraba sentado frente su escritorio revisando el plano con toda atención. Este ultimo cliente de Whirlwind había sido particularmente exigente y eso le encantaba. Sus requerimientos le habían exigido mayor dedicación que otros proyectos con el fin de obtener el balance perfecto entre potencia, peso y distribución de masa. La colocación del motor en esta motocicleta había sido especialmente critica. Al aumentar de tal manera la potencia del motor y colocarla en un chasis convencional, todo el balance de la motocicleta se había alterado, un reacomodo de los demás componentes era inevitable, pero era complicado dada la falta de espacio. Ademas la exigencia de que ademas fuera fácil de maniobrar, indicaba que el centro de gravedad debería ser lo más bajo posible.

Y sin embargo, lo había resuelto rápidamente, con la experiencia adquirida en Whirlwind había aprendido a visualizar los problemas y a desarrollar una gran intuición como ingeniero. Chihiro, la fundadora del motor club, hacia tiempo había reconocido en el ese talento innato y esperaba que el fuera capaz de sobrepasarla. Ella había adquirido fama como diseñadora de vehículos de carreras y sabia reconocer el talento cuando lo encontraba. Keiichi tenia la pasión de crear, unida a un amor por esas maquinas, solo necesitaba experiencia, y la estaba adquiriendo rápidamente. Algún día tendría fama propia como diseñador.

Pero el no pensaba en todo es eso. Solo sabia que disfrutaba del proceso creativo. En este momento solo deseaba sentir el balance de los componentes, imaginarlos, y al final ver a su creación en acción. Ahora solo faltaba una ultima revisión de seguridad. Revisar que las lineas de combustible y electricidad no estuvieran cerca no estuvieran en riesgo de calentarse, verificar el sistema de frenado, y que prever que pasaría si alguno de los componentes fallara.

Finalmente quedo satisfecho con su examen. Se enderezo y se estiro disfrutando la sensación de un trabajo bien hecho. Aun faltaba construir, pero ya tenia visualizado todo el proceso. Miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que había terminado en la mitad de tiempo que había estimado. Eso significaba que tenia aun varias horas libres. Belldandy había salido. Urd parecía estar durmiendo aun, y Skuld había salido con Sentaro kun a comprar helados. ¿que podría hacer?.

Vio la computadora y pensó que podría navegar un rato. Le habían proporcionado un par de direcciones de Internet prometedoras. Desde que tenia la conexión a Internet ya se había desecho de las revistas que guardaba en el cajón de su escritorio. Siembre había temido que Belldandy las descubriera, aunque estaba seguro que ella no objetaría, a el no le gustaba la idea.

Encendió la maquina, y espero a que cargara el sistema operativo, pero al terminar lanzo una exclamación indignada.

-¡Urd!

Ahí en el monitor, como fondo de pantalla, estaba una muy sugestiva imagen de Urd, en una pose incitadora y en lugar de ropa solo tenia dos letreros estratégicamente colocados que decían "Goddess power".

¡Así que de nuevo Urd había estado usando la maquina!. Ella no perdía una sola oportunidad para estimular su libido, como parte de una presión constante de que se acercara mas a Belldandy.

Pero el juego a veces llegaba demasiado lejos. Realmente Keiichi no tenia ningún problema con su libido y no había ninguna necesidad de estimularlo más. Así que inmediatamente procedió a reemplazar el fondo de pantalla con una fotografía de Belldandy.

Pronto tuvo a una sonriente Belldandy mirandolo desde la pantalla, y con eso se pudo tranquilizar. Ahora ya ni hablar de pensar en esas direcciones. Su libido estaba aun muy estimulada. Entonces decidió buscar algo que lo distrajera. Reviso los **bookmarks**, que había en el navegador, y encontró muchos nuevos, seguramente eran de Urd.

Había muchas direcciones de sitios de medicina tradicional y no tan tradicional, ademas de herbolaria, medicina aryuvedica y sitios aun más extraños. También observo un par de sitios de lencería femenina, que decidió tendría que visitar en alguna ocasión cuando estuviera menos excitado. Entonces vio una simple dirección de Internet que le llamo la atención. "www_Yggdrasil_hvn"

Era imposible vivir con tres diosas durante cuatro años y no saber que Yggdrasil era el sistema de computo divino y en parte el responsable de mantenerse a la tierra en una pieza, pero la extensión "**.hvn**" lo intrigo. Busco en la tabla de nombres de dominio que le había regalado con la computadora y no estaba asignado a ningún país. Haití era .ht y Hong Kong, .hk, pero ningún .**hvn.**

Se rasco la cabeza, se le había ocurrido una idea fantástica. ¿Podría ser un sito web del cielo?. ".hvn" podía corresponder a **Heaven**. La idea parecía muy ridícula, pero ya había vivido algunas experiencias realmente fantásticas, como hablar con Kamisama el numero uno del cielo, a través del teléfono.

Tal vez entre las modificaciones de Urd a su computadora, había incluido un enlace directo al cielo.. Decido que si no intentaba nunca lo sabría, así que selecciono el **link**.

Casi de manera instantánea, una sobria y elegante pagina llena de símbolos, apareció en la pantalla. Tenia una suave y delicada música de fondo. Los símbolos, los reconoció inmediatamente, era runas. Muchas veces los había visto relacionados con la magia de las diosas. Y en el centro de la pantalla algo inesperado. Dos campos vacíos. Sin importar el idioma, esos campos siempre pedían lo mismo: nombre y password.

El corazón le latió de manera acelerada, pues se le acababa de ocurrió otra idea mas fantástica. Cuidadosamente tecleo en pantalla usuario :"Belldandy" y luego sonrió ante su atrevimiento... Password: "Keiichi" y oprimió enter.

La pantalla parpadeo, aparecieron unos símbolos nuevos... y los campos volvieron a aparece vacíos. Bueno, penso para si, que esperaba, no debería ser tan fácil. Miro las runas nuevas que seguramente ahora decían algo así como Usuario o Password Invalido.

¿Usuario?. Entonces recordó algo que le había comentado el Dr Shugahara. El nombre correcto no era Belldandy sino "Verthandy". Así que con el pulso un poco tembloroso escribió el nombre, volvió a escribir su nombre como password y volvió a oprimir **enter.**

**

* * *

**

Su denominación oficial era **Programa de Defensa Predictiva** **adx-654 v2.03.05**. Incluso para los estandares de Yggdrasil, era una maravillosa pieza de software.

Diseñado como una de las linea de defensas del cielo, tenia milenios cumpliendo su trabajo de manera tan silenciosa que pocos se acordaban de el. Su misión: detectar e incluso predecir, posibles amenazas antes de que estas se materializaran y tener preparadas posibles lineas de defensa.

Pero hacia más que eso. Sus diseñadores habían pensado que al trabajar intentando predecir posibles amenazas, estas no siempre se materializaran, lo que haría que se dejara de prestar atención a su predicciones. Por lo tanto debería actuar de manera que sus acciones no fuera evidentes. Si había indicios de una invasión, pero no datos concretos, manipulaba para que se los dirigentes desearan hacer más ejercicios de combate.

Si había indicios de una conspiración en la tierra, manipulaba al sistema para que hubiera dioses en alguna misión de reconocimiento. Así, en la obscuridad, estimulaba ciertas investigaciones, o desarrollos de armas, o que gente con capacidades especiales recibiera cierto tipo de entrenamiento, o que los humanos especiales que nacían de vez en cuando tuvieran contacto con dioses para aprovechar sus capacidades. Si no pasaba nada, nadie sabría del error, solo el software tendría información de sus errores para no repetirlos .

Normalmente existía una docena de programas de este tipo corriendo como un "daemon", es decir un programa que funciona sin supervisión directa dentro de Yggdrassil. Recopilando información de todas las fuentes, analizándola y buscando patrones, tendencias, sutilezas e incluso recurriendo a algoritmos de premonición, para intentar averiguar el futuro, Todo con el fin de detectar posibles amenazas al cielo, antes de que estas se materializaran.

Para esto manipulaba a dioses y mortales a través de la varias funciones de software que le daban un sutil control pero real control sobre el mundo. No necesitaban más. Una mariposa, manipulada a tiempo podía genera un huracán. Era realmente una maravilla de software, diseñado para ser autónomo, sus sistema de AI (inteligencia Artificial) tenia una serie de puntajes que modificaban su comportamiento, para estimularlo a que realizara mejor sus funciones. Estos puntajes no eran realmente equivalentes a las emociones, pero era inevitable buscarles ciertas equivalencias.

Por ejemplo **adx-654 **en este momento presentaba un nivel 2 en la escala cognoscitiva estandard de Turing. Eso traducido en términos humanos seria algo así como: Estaba petrificado por el miedo"...

En ese momento, Adx-654 se encontraba refugiado en un nodo auxiliar de uno de los sistemas de mantenimiento auxiliar. El extraño lo había percibido y su ataque había sido inmediato. Había lanzado una serie de bombas lógicas e instrucciones invalidas para corromper su código. Afortunadamente el extraño solo había detectado una de sus subrutinas menores que había tenido que dejar atrás, como esas lagartijas que dejan su cola para distraer al enemigo. Desgraciadamente parte de su código había sido dañado antes de poderlo mover a otra locación de memoria, pero intentaría regenerarlo con sus rutinas de integridad para reparar los daños.

Adx-654 no había sido diseñado para esto, se suponía que Yggdrasil era un lugar completamente seguro e inexpugnable. Pero había tenido que aprender para sobrevivir. Aun así, en ese momento era ya la única copia del software de la serie predictiva que se encontraba en operación. Todos los demás habían sido destruidos.

Oculta a los ojos de sus operadores, dentro de lo núcleos de memoria de Yggdrasil se llevaba a cabo una verdadera guerra. Códigos invasores se habían introducido al sistema y estaban acabando poco a poco con sus defensas, ya sea introduciendo códigos troyanos, o como ocurrió con los programas predictivos, corrompiéndolos hasta hacerlos inoperativos.

Lo único que percibían los operadores, era una serie de errores o "bugs" del sistema que cada día parecían ser mas frecuentes. Estos eran los mensajes de los códigos que dejaban de operar y dejaban sus cadáveres cibernéticos en la memoria de la gran supercomputadora, como los muertos en un campo de combate, hasta que algún programa de limpieza recuperaba la memoria que ocupaban.

Una de las grandes bajas había sido la "fuerza definitiva", que era responsable de asegurarse que los contratos entre humanos y dioses se cumplieran. Pero su código había sido dañado a tal grado, que los operadores no lo habían podido volver a implementar.

En ocasiones esos **bugs,** incluso llegaban a infectar la tierra. Esa era una de las razones por las que Skuld nunca dejaba lejos su mazo de "debugging", pero nunca había investigado a fondo la razón de ese súbito incremento de errores del sistema.

A lo largo de estas silenciosas batallas ciberneticas, Adx-654 había estado perdiendo sus funciones poco a poco. La baja mas importante habían sido sus rutinas I/O (entrada /salida) por lo que ahora era ciego y sordo a lo que pudiera ocurrir en el cielo. Ya no tenia capacidad de comunicarse con los operadores del sistema y avisarles del peligro.

Al ocurrir esto, Adx-654 había pasado de un nivel diez, a nivel cinco en al escala cognoscitiva de Turing, es decir, en términos humanos, entro al borde del pánico y activo una vieja e inestable pieza de software, el CDF-456 v2.45.78, conocido coloquialmente entre los operadores de Yggdrasil como "destino", por su forma de operar. Este era capaz de ejercer pequeños cambios de conducta, o pequeñas acciones que forzaban a que ocurrieran coincidencias. El resultado era el equivalente a los que los mortales llamaban "destino". Pero solo podía actuar de manera indirecta, y no había seguridad de que eso ocurriera. El software era inestable y por eso había sido desactivado. Sin embargo a través de el, había logrado que algunos mortales de los escogidos, entraran en contracto con dioses, pero no tenia forma de informales de lo que se esperaba de ellos.

En este momento, Adx-654 se encontraba acorralado, ahora la mayor parte de los núcleos de memoria de Yggdrasil estaban supervisados y ya no quedaba lugar para ocultar y proteger su código.

Repentinamente uno de las rutinas "**snippers**" que había instalado recientemente, y que se encargaban de espiar la comunicaciones con la tierra se activó. Había descubierto que esas comunicaciones de bajo nivel no eran monitoreadas por el extraño, posiblemente que no las pudiera reconocer, puesto que estaban codificadas en el primitivo protocolo tcp/ip de los mortales.

El programa "**snipper"** comenzó a reportar una sesión de autenticación en curso. Inmediatamente detecto una de las palabras claves que debió supervisar: "Verthandy". Ese era uno de los posibles contactos. Súbitamente Adx-654 se elevo a nivel 9 en la escala cognoscitiva de Turing. La situación era prometedora, tal ves podría entablar comunicación con una deidad por este medio. Luego recibió la segunda palabra de autenticación "Keiichi", la coincidencia era demasiada, tenia que actuar.

Esos eran dos seres que podían serle útiles. Entonces tuvo que hacer una pausa para elaborar un curso de acción, para un código de computo, la decisión le llevo una eternidad, cientos de miles de ciclos de computación, pero para un humano pasaron solo milisegundos. Finalmente decidió tomar un curso de acción. Yggdrasil ya no era un lugar seguro. Necesitaba protegerse, arriesgándose a ser detectado, decidió intervenir la comunicación.

* * *

Keiichi acababa de terminar de oprimir **Enter**, y pudo ver esta vez, como el sitio aceptaba su contraseña, dirigiéndolo a otra pagina distinta. La pantalla destello con una intensa luz, Keiichi no lo sabia, pero el estaba siendo escaneado.

En ese momento el navegador envió un letrero, tan cotidiano, que parecía completamente fuera de lugar ahí.

-_Para su correcta visualización, este sitio requiere que se instale software especial ¿Desea hacerlo? Si/no._

Keiichi bufo de frustración, ya había aprendido a desconfiar de los sitios web que requieren software especial, pero pensó que si era un sitio web del cielo debería ser seguro, así que pico en la opción "si".

Se inicio una descarga d e software, al parecer era algo grande pues tomo varios minutos. Finalmente el software se bajo y comenzó a instalarse automáticamente. Hubo unos segundos de inactividad y entonces... Keiichi grito.

Keiichi no tenia forma de saberlo, pero su conexión había sido interceptada. Adx-654 había decidido moverse a un lugar más seguro fuera del peligro de Yggdrasil. El obligar a un navegador de Internet a instalar software no requerido fué trivial. Pero compactar una copia operativa de si mismo, no lo fue. Tuvo que comprimir y desactivar muchas de sus rutinas AI para poder ser ejecutado en la maquina** host**. En términos humanos, la copia en la maquina de Keiichi era un genio idiota.

El software enviado por Adx-654 configuro la maquina y comenzó a hacer pruebas de comunicación. Pero al examinar al receptor encontró que no contaba con los sistemas adecuados de recepción de información.

El software tomo una decisión transcendental. El receptor no tenia capacidad de procesar la información para una comunicación correcta, así que procedió a actualizarle el software. Del monitor salio una luz que comenzó a escanear el cuerpo de Keiichi. Tomo solo una fracción de segundo, y comenzó su trabajo. Keiichi quedo petrificado, conforme el nuevo software era instalado en su cerebro.

Afortunadamente el procedimiento no fue desagradable por lo que Keiichi no fue consciente de lo que había pasado. Lo único que se dio cuenta es que podía entender las instrucciones en la pagina web, simplemente asumió que esta había reconfigurado su lenguaje, el no era consciente de haber cambiado.

En la pantalla de a computadora apareció una solicitud, preguntado si deseaba activar la consola virtual. Keiichi leyó el aviso, sin darse cuenta de que estaba escrito en runas. Lo pensó un momento y decidió activar la consola.

Estuvo a punto de gritar por la sorpresa, pero estaba tan maravillado que se quedo sin habla. Su cuarto se lleno de pantallas de información de luz pura. Decenas de** displays** extraños mostrando abundancia de información. Pronto descubrió que podía mover los elementos con solo señalarlos. Eran bloques de información, instrucciones y representaciones de procesos lógicos. Eran incompresibles para cualquier ser humano, pero Keiichi no era consciente de eso.

Y entonces encontró que podía solicitar todo tipo de información, conocimientos maravillosos que cualquier humano no hubiera dudado en pagar lo que sea o incluso llegar a matar con tal de obtenerlos: La solución al teorema de Fermat, el origen del Big Bang, los conceptos avanzados de la matemática transfinita, los parámetros correctos para la transmutación nuclear.

Pero había algo que para Keiichi valía mas que su vida y que cualquier otro conocimiento: Belldandy.

* * *

Desgraciadamente, Adx-654 había cometido un error. Al refugiarse en esa zona de memoria, había tenido que borrar el código de funcionamiento que residía ahí y la unidad había dejado de funcionar. Esto había generado un alerta del sistema y el extraño lo descubrió.

Conforme enseña a ese lento ser sobre como operar la interfase, se encontraba enviando un paquete de información sobre todo lo ocurrido y sobre ataque de los extraños, para ser reportado a los dioses. Al terminar ese paquete y establecería una conversación directa con el mortal.

Pero repentinamente todas sus funciones quedaron congeladas. Una serie de ordenes invalidas acaba de ser superimpuesta en su código. El resultado es que ese maravilloso software quedo inutilizado.

En alguna parte, un operador de Yggdrasil recibió un reporte. Un reporte de terminación de software debido a ordenes invalidas de código. Tomo nota del nombre del proceso, pero no le pareció conocido. No lo sabia, pero la ultima linea de defensa de Yggdrasil acababa de ser destruida.

Keiichi no sabia nada de esto, y la copia residente en su maquina no era suficientemente inteligente para actuar sola.

Alguna vez Keiichi se había preguntado que hacia Belldandy en el cielo, pero siempre su timidez normal, había impedido hacerle esa pregunta. Había aprendido que ella era algo especial, no era una diosa común, y eso solo aumentaba su timidez. Ahora no podía desperdiciar esta ocasión, asi que solicito toda la información sobre su amada.

En ese momento no lo recordaba, pero estaba usando la clave personal de la diosa de primera clase, lo que le abría las puertas a mucha información de alto nivel.

La cara de Keiichi se lleno de asombro conforme la información comenzó a desplegarse.

* * *

La diosa Belldandy se encontraba caminado por un sendero en el bosque que rodeaba al templo. El contacto con la naturaleza era para ella una experiencia maravillosa. Pero ella no veía al mundo con los limitados sentidos de los mortales. Escuchaba las lentas conversaciones de arboles a través de su lenguaje de aromas, el extraño lenguaje químico de los insectos, los murmullos ultrasónicos de las pequeñas especies, sentía las emanaciones de energía de la tierra y podía ver a los **kamis** del bosque impulsando la vida, y estos la reconocían y la saludaban como diosa celeste.

La vida la rodeaba por doquier, creciendo, modificándose, transformando y produciendo energía vital.

Se acerco a un viejo árbol, el árbol estaba muriendo, pero ya nueva vida crecía en el: Insectos, bacterias, hongos, que comenzaban a invadirlo, vida a cambio de vida. Ella percibió todo eso, sabia que no existía nada mas maravilloso en el universo que la vida y su tenacidad. Toco el árbol, y sintió que en su núcleo aun quedaba algo de su vida original. El árbol respondió a su toque, y se estableció una empatia entre la diosa y el.

Ella percibió que en el aun había fuerzas para un poco mas, sonrió, le gustaba esa tenacidad. Asi que comienzo a cantar tanto por ayudarlo, como por el puro placer de cantar, mientras su ángel emergía de ella, era una presencia etérea que sin embargo era una expresión de su poder de diosa.

Acaricio el viejo tronco y al sentirlo, comenzó a buscar en el, sus manos sentían algo y quito un poco de corteza podrida, y ahí, emergiendo tímidamente, vio un pequeño retoño. Lo rodeo con las manos e invoco un poco de protección, para que esa ramita, pudiera crecer y que el árbol pudiera florecer una ultima vez. Y sintió el agradecimiento.

Un pequeño calorcito se sintió en el corazón de la hermosa diosa, pero la sonrisa de descubrir un poco de vida en ese viejo árbol no duro. La fragilidad de la vida le recordó a Keiichi. Un hombre mortal, aun joven, pero su vida estaba limitada. Había visto pasar la vida de tantos mortales, pero ninguno le hacia sentir lo que este joven. Ella había asumido la responsabilidad de protegerlo, de hacer que cumpliera sus sueños, y su misión. Quería que fuera feliz, pero sabia que su amor le causaría sufrimiento y la muerte. El darle su amor lo mataría pero tal ves lo que mas le dolió es que ella sabia que el daría su vida libremente por ella, sin ninguna clase se cuestionamiento.

En eso, sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban, giro y vio a su hermana mayor flotando atrás de ella.

-¿Urd? ¿Que haces aquí?

-Percibí que mi hermana me necesitaba y aquí estoy. También estoy aquí para darte las gracias por ayudarme a encontrar me a mi misma de nuevo, pero también para recordarte que es hora de que te encuentres con el tuyo.

Belldandy lloro al escuchar a su hermana. ¿Como se le podría explicar algo que ella misma no entendía?

- No creo que puedas ayudarme, esto es algo muy distinto. Pero no sabes cuanto me alegra por ti. Siento como tus ilusiones han vuelto.

- Si, descubrí que Kenji tiene planes fantásticos e ingenuos para ayudar al mundo.

- ¿Como los de cierta diosa joven e inexperta?

- Y que ahora ya no es tan inexperta. Puedo ayudar a que sean realidad, pero tendré que intervenir un poco para hacerlos realidad.

- Sensei Shugahara confía plenamente en ti. Hará todo lo que tu desees, pero debes respetarlo.

- Lo haré, el me ha devuelto tantas cosas que creía perdidas, pero no vine por eso.

Urd levanto su mano para tocar el rostro de Belldandy, extendió su indice y con delicadeza toco una de las lagrimas que aun se encontraba en su rostro. La lagrima brillo al contacto de esos dedos divinos. Poco a poco se convirtieron en luz. Urd extendió la palma de su mano y la luz fue absorbida por ella. Respiro profundamente al sentirlas dentro de ella.

- Se por quien son estas lagrimas, pero no se porque... He estado ciega. Durante estos años he tratando de obligar a Keiichi a darte su amor, y también te presione a ti. Pero me doy cuenta de era innecesario. Es solo que tu no deseas dar un paso mas. ¿porque?

- No estoy lista aun.

- Belldandy, ¿Porque no estas lista? He intentado obligar a Keiichi y me doy cuenta que tu eres quien lo ha detenido.

- Keiichi-san me conoce mejor que tu, el lo desea tanto, pero en el fondo sabe que yo aun no estoy lista. Se que lo estoy haciendo sufrir, y también sé que el esperara, incluso cuando ya no existan esperanzas.

- Belldandy, estas hablando con acertijos. Sabes algo que yo no se. Tu no puedes mentir, por eso prefieres callar. Ahora es momento de que hables.

Belldandy se estremeció, quería hablar pero sabia que pronunciar esas palabras le dolería. Entonces levanto su mano, extendió un dedo y toco una piedra de la que colgaba de unos de sus aretes. Cada una de esas piedras tenia alguna propiedad mágica, no eran solo adornos. Pero una de ellas era muy especial para ella. Esta se separo sola del arete y salio volando para colocarse suavemente en la mano de Urd.

- Eso es el expediente de Keiichi. Lo substraje del sistema central, estaba encriptado con una clave de nivel que se supone yo no tengo acceso y me encargue de romper.

- ¿Belldandy? ¿Tu substrayendo datos secretos? Sera posible que finalmente hayas aprendido algo de mi.

Belldandy sonrió tímidamente, le había costado mucho trabajo decidirse a hacer eso.

- El amor te obliga a hacer cosas que nunca soñaste hacer. Ábrelo y ve la clasificación de Keiichi. ¿Te has preguntado como es que el sistema aceptó que una diosa de primera categoría se quedada con el? Antes de bajar a la tierra yo sabia que el era especial. Me memorice su expediente, estudie lo que le gustaba y que no, y sobre todo quería averiguar lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Sabia que me necesitaba, pero aun así me sorprendió mucho cuando el sistema autorizo que me quedara con el. Yo estaba dispuesta a hacer el mejor trabajo posible, pero no contaba con algo.

Urd había tomado el cristal y lo estaba abriendo. Este destelló y de su interior se proyectaron varias pantallas con información. Mientras se desplegaban, Urd comento un poco distraída...

- ¿No contabas con enamorarte de el..? Eso lo entiendo. Tiene una hermosa aura que te envuelve y te hace sentir bien. Su corazón es capas de dar todo por ayudar a otros, incluso dará su vida si es necesario. Hasta antes de conocer a Kenji, pensé que Keiichi era el único ser humano así. Confieso que llegue a sentirme celosa... Pero... - Urd se interrupio sorprendida - ¿Que es esto? ¿Nivel de Protección de prioridad máxima? ¡Belldandy!.. si estos datos son correctos, ¡El sistema valúa la vida de Keiichi mas que la de un dios!, me sorprende que no enviaran a una Valquiria en tu lugar.

- Y sin embargo, yo seré la responsable de acabar con su vida

- Explicate, de eso no veo anda aquí. Excepto que según las predicciones del sistema, el cielo e Yggdrasil pueden llegar a depender de el y por eso su vida debe ser protegida. Pero no hay más información.

- Ese informe es obra de los sistemas de predicción, no se asientan los detalles, pues siempre existe la posibilidad de que eso no suceda. Pero yo tengo información de otra fuente.

Urd miro con sorpresa a Belldandy. Y luego pareció comprender, no en balde ellas tres eran las Nornas, Las supervisoras de pasado, presente y futuro, eso era ya un titulo honorario reemplazado por las funciones de Yggdrasil, pero aun conservaban sus poderes.

- ¿Has tenido sueños? ¿Sueños proféticos? - Belldandy asintió, sin atreverse a hablar. - ¿Que es lo que has soñado?

- No quiero recordarlo, pero te diré, que cuando los dos nos hagamos uno sera el comienzo de su misión, de algo que el sistema oculta, pero que acabar matándolo en medio de grandes sufrimientos. Incluso despierta, - Belldandy se estremecido - la imagen de su cuerpo destrozado es demasiado para mi, y en sueños es como estar realmente ahí. No lo puedo soportar.

- ¿Y crees que tu puedes evitar ese momento?

- Cada vez es mas difícil posponerlo. A veces quisiera alejarme, pero se que debo cuidar de el, protegerlo para ... no se.. no quiero que cumpla su misión. Quiero estar a su lado, y verlo envejecer cumpliendo sus sueños, pero tal ves debería alejarme de el y dejar mi lugar a alguien que si lo pueda proteger.

- Pero tu eres parte de esos sueños.

- Y el de los mios. Daría todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy por evitarle ese destino.

- Belldandy, si ese es realmente su destino, el debe cumplirlo, y tu estar a su lado. Pero en tu miedo estas olvidando algo muy importante: "El principio de incertidumbre", ¿lo recuerdas?

- ¿Que el futuro no esta escrito?, ¿Que todas nuestras predicciones no son sino altas probabilidades, pero nunca certidumbres?. Si, lo recuerdo muy bien. Pero incluso las probabilidades me asustan. Yo podría enfrentar el peligro sin temor, pero no puedo afrontar el que la vida de Keiichi este en peligro.

- Pero si evitas que cumpla su destino, su vida no tendría propósito. ¿No deseas que lo cumpla?

- Por favor, no me hagas pensar en eso ahora. He meditado, he estudiado, he puesto en empeño todas mis habilidades para evitar que eso suceda.

- Excepto, dejarlo decidir.

- ¿Como?¿Pedirle que el decida sobre su muerte?

- Y es que en el fondo de ti, ya sabes la respuesta. El te dirá que la acepta si ese es el precio del amor a ti.

- Si al menos pudiera darle lo que el corazón de un hombre ansia sobre todas las cosas.

- ¿Descendencia? ¿Tanto lo amas? ¿Sabes lo que implicaría?

- ¿Y no lo harías tu?

- No lo se. Kenji es distinto, para el de alguna manera toda la humanidad es su descendencia, el no siente la necesidad personal, pero Keiichi... Y ademas un hijo de diosa y mortal. No se siquiera si eso sea posible. Podemos sentir igual, pero nuestros cuerpos son tan distintos. Seria necesario recodificar completamente a uno de ustedes.

- Con mayor razón no deseo acortar su vida.

Urd se aproximo a Belldandy y la abrazo con cariño.

- Belldandy, tu eres una diosa de primera categoría. Tu mas que nadie sabe que no es la inacción la que nos lleva a lograr lo que queremos. Yo acostumbro a actuar sin pensar, y he cometido grandes errores, pero he tenido también mis aciertos. Tu estas pensando demasiado. Asi eres, siempre la mejor en todo, la que sabe que cualquiera, y puede lograr más que cualquiera, y sin embargo, te rehúsas a actuar. Tu corazón y el de Keiichi están unidos de una manera que yo no había comprendido. Es ahí donde yace la respuesta. Ahora eres tu la que debes escucharlo. Y si el dolor llega, entonces ambos deben afrontarlo y luchar juntos.

- Urd-san, esa es la respuesta que no deseaba escuchar, pero se que es la correcta.

La dos diosas se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Luego Urd cerro la piedra con el archivo y se lo devolvió a Belldandy. Esta se estremeció a tocar la piedra donde estaba grabada la información de su amado, pero que no contenía las respuestas que buscaba.

- Urd, no puede actuar aun, pero pronto lo estaré. Por favor. Dame tiempo, no me presiones.

Urd volvió a abrazar a su hermana.

- No lo haré más Finalmente entiendo muchas cosas, y se que los he hecho sufrir a ambos. Ahora vamos casa, algo que he aprendido recientemente, es que los mortales deben alimentarse de manera regular... y Keiichi a diferencia del Dr Shugahara no creo que llegue a aprender a cocinar...

Belldandy rió ante la ocurrencia de Urd, su corazón aun se sentía triste, pero comenzaba a sentir un poco de paz. Se despidió del viejo árbol, y su ángel regreso a ella. Comenzaron a caminar por el sendero de regreso al templo. Entonces Belldandy vio a Keiichi que se dirigía hacia ellas. Urd también lo vio y decidió que era mejor dejarlos solos, así que simplemente floto y se dirigió a sus habitaciones.

Keiichi tenia una mirada extraña, era una mezcla de admiración y profundo amor. Sin decir una sola palabra, se acerco a Belldandy y tomo sus manos entre las suyas, pero sin atreverse a hablar. Belldandy se estremeció con el contacto inusitado. Keiichi nunca era tan espontaneo para atreverse a tocarla y ahora la estaba tocando de una manera distinta. Ahora sentía la fuerza de sus sentimientos mas fuerte que nunca. Finalmente, Keiichi se atrevió a hablar y Belldandy se estremeció con su pregunta:

- Belldandy ¿Quien eres en realidad?

* * *

Fin del capitulo 9

* * *

notas:

**Core War.** A veces llamado, el mas inhumano de los juegos. Fue muy popular entre los 80,s después de su publicación en la revista Scientific American. En este juego, se colocan dos programas en el núcleo de memoria de una computadora con el fin de que se intenten exterminar uno al otro. Del concepto de este juego es donde nació la idea de los virus de computadora ademas del concepto de la película "Tron".

**www_Yggdrasil_hvn**. : Pensé que era una idea original, pero en otro fanfiction "scream by divine right", encontré que alguien ya publico el correo de Urd en esta dirección.. urd(arroba)yggdrasil_hvn., al menos ahí no hablo del sitio web.

**Turing, Alan**: Es uno de los grandes dioses del panteón cibernético. Incluirlo entre los dioses creadores de Yggdrasil me pareció un homenaje adecuado.

**Genio idiota:** A veces, debido a algún daño en el cerebro, algunos individuos parece concentrar toda su capacidad en una sola actividad. Puedes calcular y multiplicar mentalmente cifras de decenas de números, y no saber escribir.

.


	10. Lagrimas

_Como todos los autores de Fanfics, vivo de sus comentarios._  
_Por favor comenten, critiquen, regañenme o si no al menos digan hola..._

_Gracias por leerme y llegar hasta aquí conmigo.  
Vamos a la mitad de la historia. Falta aun lo mejor.  
Javier Delgado_

* * *

**La orden de los Caballeros Mortales**  
**Por Javier Delgado R.**

**Fan fiction**, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa" de Kōsuke Fujishima.

**Capítulo X  
Lagrimas**

Anochecía en el departamento del Dr Shugahara, pero este era ajeno al transcurrir del tiempo. Tenia puestos un los lentes activos de 3D que le permitían visualizar de manera estereográfica la pantalla de su computadora. Frente a el veía flotar complejos símbolos que con solo cambiar de posición parecía cambiar de significado. Con toda atención examinaba la forma en que cambiaban y como podía recuperar esa información.

Esos símbolos era las runas del manuscrito de Urd. Finalmente había descubierto el secreto para extraer la información oculta. Era tan sencillo y si embargo hubiera sido incomprensible para alguien anterior al siglo XX. Las runas escritas en papel era simplemente la representación en dos dimensiones de un lenguaje escrito en dimensiones múltiples. Como el dibujo de un cubo en papel es la representación de dos dimensiones de un objeto de tres. Estas runas representaban símbolos de posiblemente 10 dimensiones.. Lo maravilloso es que realmente era posible extraer las imágenes de sus otras dimensiones, usando relativamente simples algoritmos de transformación. Ahora podria extraer la información que contenían.

Miro las paginas del manuscrito que le había dado el Profesor Danielsen y sonrió. Cierto que tenia instrucciones para traducir las runas, pero solo en el nivel mas elemental, el nivel donde se encontraban las pociones, instrucciones y los ingredientes. Desgraciadamente el autor de las notas no tenia idea de la complejidad de lo que estaba viendo, incluso las mas avanzadas matemáticas de su tiempo hubieran sido inútiles. El concepto de la hiper-geometría tardaria siglos en ser desarrollado.

Pero esas notas habían despertado su curiosidad. Había esperado que el equipo del Profesor Danielsen lo descifrara y no había hecho ningún intento previo, pero ahora al faltar este el había decido ver el asunto personalmente.

Posiblemente hace unos meses no lo habría logrado, pero esta vez tenia una idea resultado de sus ultimas experiencias. . Era un escritura mucho mas rica y compleja que cualquier escritura humana. Si en efecto Urd era una diosa, ella pertenecía entonces a un mundo hiperdimensional, y su escritura tenia que ser así.

Pero ahora tenia un dilema, o mejor dicho dos. Había esperado encontrar preparaciones, recetas y algunas leyendas y cantos, y eso es lo que había en el primer nivel de las runas, pero en los niveles ocultos había mucho mas. Solo había traducido algunos fragmentos, pero nunca había esperado algo asi.. Encontró referencias a extrañas historias de un mundo llamado "Hell" y regido por Nidheg y otro que se podría traducir como el cielo regido por Yggdrasil, pero no este no era descrito como un árbol universal como decía la mitología nórdica que el conocía, sino parecía referirse a algo completamente inconcebible para esa época. Una supercomputadora.

Había relatos fantásticos sobre esos dos mundos que parecían contraponerse, y que estaban escritos la certidumbre de alguien que las hubiera vivido. Y no solo eso, tenía datos exactos, y reflexiones muy personales. Reflexiones de alguien que conocía ambos mundos.

Encontró referencias a un enfrentamiento entre esos dos mundos. Un enfrentamiento de tales dimensiones que el universo, no solo este, sino incluso sus universos paralelos, habían estado en peligro, pero no encontró las razones del enfrentamiento, pero solo había visto de manera superficial el contenido.

Si ese material esas eran reflexiones de Urd, entonces este manuscrito era era algo muy personal y no debía leerlo sin su autorización. Ademas no podía evitar sentirse culpable por no haber entregado directamente a Urd, pero aun recordaba la primera reacción de Urd cuando le había hablado del pasado. Y su reacción al conocer al Profesor Danielsen. Por ello había decidido asegurarse que no se repitiera. Ya tenia dos semanas con este material y finalmente comenzaba a comprender su contenido.

El segundo dilema es que eso implicaba que debía ocultar su método a sus colegas. Para un científico la idea de ocultar información a un colega es casi inconcebible, y sin embargo, tal ves lo tendría que hacerlo. Podría dejarles el manuscrito del Profesor Danielsen pero no el concepto de las dimensiones múltiples que era la clave para descifrarlo.

Se recargo en la silla, tomo la taza de te que tenia al lado, le dio un sorbo. Dejo que el aroma y sabor lo inundaran un momento. Eso le sirvió para relajarse y meditar.

Después de unos sorbos mas, tomo una decisión. Interrumpió el programa de visualización y se quito los lentes. Le daría todo el material a Urd y ella debería decidir. Después de todo esas eran las instrucciones que le habían dejado al profesor Danielsen. Tenia mucha curiosidad por descifrarlo, pero debía consultar con Urd, si es que ella realmente había escrito eso. La amaba demasiado y sentía que de no hacerlo era una traición a ese amor.

Luego miro al segundo manuscrito. Era muy distinto, debió ser un añadido posterior al manuscrito de Urth. Ahí estaba la historia de como había pasado de mano en mano, de como se habían extraído algunas formulas para copiarlas y difundirlas y como se habían ocultado otras. Eran las historias de varias generaciones de protectores, hasta terminar abruptamente, al parecer el ultimo guardián había muerto sin heredar sus secretos y el manuscrito se había extraviado, hasta ser localizado por el software del doctor en el monasterio. Estaba escrito en el alfabeto latino convencional y no presentaba ningún problema para su traducción.

Eran relatos de los que habían tenido el libro de Urth en sus manos. Algunas de esas historias ya las conocía por otras referencias, pero verlas escritas por quienes lo habían vivido era algo muy distinto. Ademas las ilustraciones no dejaba de impactarlo.

Lo había podido leer si problemas y finalmente entendía la reacción de Urd al escuchar su relato de la historia y el impacto que había provocado en el profesor Danielsen. El doctor no pudo evitar que se le humedecieran los ojos al tocar ese manuscrito. Tal ves le provocaría mas dolor a Urd, pero era necesario que lo leyera.

El doctor guardo los dos manuscritos en estuche protector, estiro los brazos, pues ya comenzaba a sentir el cansancio del día. Se disponía a apagar su computadora, cuando vio un correo inesperado. Era del profesor Shubashini Sripathi de la india. ¿Que podría ser?. No había nada pendiente con el. Lo abrió, venia en un correcto ingles, mucho mejor que el doctor.

_Atención Dr Shugahara Kenji_

_En primer lugar le agradezco su atenciones y las de su bella y culta compañera. Por favor dele mis saludos a Miss Urd . Comentele que pronto le enviare los textos de medicina curativa que le prometí._

_Pero espero no abusar de su paciencia, aun tengo mis dudas de escribir acerca de eso._

_La razón de este correo es un extraño relato que encontré en un blog local, de un joven que acaba de entrar a estudiar medicina en la universidad donde enseño. _

_De ordinario no le habría prestado atención, excepto que menciona a una joven con marcas en la cara, muy semejantes a los de la Miss Urd. De no ser por eso no me hubiera atrevido a llamar su atención sobre esto, pero estoy seguro que le interesara. Le anexo la dirección original del blog en hindi y una traducción al ingles que hice del relato._

_Estoy a sus ordenes si desea saber más. _

_Suyo, profesor Shubashini Sripathi _

El doctor Sugahara estaba intrigado, que interés podría tener el en un blog de un estudiante con un tema fantástico. Dudo un momento, El Profesor Sripathi no era una persona que hiciera bromas, así que abrió el archivo adjunto.

Su corazón salto cuando vio la imagen de una tarjeta que le resultaba muy familiar. Era idéntica a la tarjeta de Skuld y Belldandy, pero no era solamente eso, estaba manchada de sangre.

Comenzó a leer el relato y poco a poco comenzó a sentir un sudor frió que le recorría su cuerpo. Termino el relato y quedo paralizado. Experimentó algo que nunca había sentido: Terror. La mujer que amaba podía estar en peligro. Su cerebro parecía paralizado, no podía pensar en nada mas.

Entonces intento tranquilizarse, tenia que analizar lo que había leído. Tenia que cerciorarse primero de que fuera real. Escribió rápidamente un mail al profesor _S_ripathi pidiéndole localizar al autor del blog. Tendría que entrevistarlo personalmente. De ser necesario, saldría inmediatamente a la india, para conocer al autor.

Tendría que esperar la respuesta, pero el corazón le palpitaba acelerado, tenia que poder hacer algo mas, si el peligro era real, de donde venia, que clase de amenaza podría afectar a una diosa.

Entonces recordó el palimpsesto y la información que no se había atrevido a leer. Lo dudó. Tal ves no le gustaría a Urd lo que se disponía a hacer, pero no podía permanecer pasivo. Cargo de nuevo el programa de visualización y se dispuso esta vez a extraer todo el contenido oculto. Había tardado mas de 10 años en encontrar a la mujer a la que amaba, no podía correr el riesgo de que algo le pudiera pasar.

* * *

Urd se encontraba flotando frente a la televisión, mientras esta vomitaba su contenido insulso, pero esta vez Urd no le ponía ninguna atención, tenia los ojos cerrados, pero no dormía. Hacia algo que tenia tiempo sin hacer, estaba en un trance de meditación procesamiento La conversación con Belldandy la había afectado profundamente y tenia que meditar sus consecuencias.

A pesar de sus palabras expresadas con tanta seguridad a Belldandy, en el fondo su corazón se había llenado de angustia y esta solo había crecido con el tiempo. Ahora sentía angustia por Belldandy , y angustia por el destino de Keiichi. Ese joven mortal que poco a poco se había ganado su confianza y su corazón. En el pasado las premoniciones de Belldandy habían sido bastante exactas, así que sabia que el peligro debía ser real, pero no sabia en que consistía. En ese trance comenzó a evaluar las posibilidades, los datos disponibles y las posibles consecuencias.

Había muchas coincidencias extrañas. Entre ellas la forma en que había conocido a Kenji. Pero había otras. Existía cierto parecido en el aura de Keiichi y la de Kenji. No conocía a otros seres humanos con esas auras... ¿oh si?. Recordó a Sentaro. Era aun muy joven para que su aura estuviera desarrollada, sin embargo comenzaba a tener colores distintivos y estos comenzaba a parecer familiares. Siguiendo la consecuencia lógica, eso implicaría que eran tres mortales especiales, en amor con tres diosas. Era imposible que fuera una coincidencia. ¿Significaba que ellos también estaba en peligro?. Esta idea provoco una oleada de emoción y temor tal , que Urd rompió el estado de meditación.

Abrió los ojos. No tenia suficiente información. Podía ser solo especulación, pero recordó las palabras de Belldandy, las mera posibilidad la llenaba de temor. Comenzaba a tener el mismo sentimiento. Necesitaba más información.

Tomo un cristal de sus propios aretes y comenzó a desplegar la información. Aprovechando la turbación de Belldandy había sacado una copia, pero no lograba sacar nada nuevo.

No tenia duda que reporte sobre Keiichi lo habían generado los programas de defensa predictiva y solo ellos podían tener información sobre la amenaza, pero estaba diseñados para no revelar esa información. Belldandy no lo había logrado. Pero ella era aun era al administradora del sistema. Tenia que penetrar en los programas y extraerles al información, sin importar cuantas reglas rompiera.

Pero no deseaba ir al cielo y llamar la atención, por lo menos no aun. Eventualmente, de ser necesario, estaban dispuesta a armar un verdadero infierno en el cielo con tal de proteger a su hermana , a Keiichi y a todos los que ella amaba. Por no actuar a tiempo Fafnir había muerto, no volvería a pasar.

Entonces vio la laptop que había dejado el doctor para llevar ahí el registro de su trabajo.

Tal ves seria mas conveniente usar la puerta trasera que había instalado en el sistema . Era un pseudo sitio de Internet, que le permitía acceder a Yggdrasil desde la tierra. Sonrió, nadie en el cielo sabia de eso, pero con ese acceso podría entrar al sistema sin que nadie se enterara. Había estado usando la computadora de Keiichi, pero la laptop del doctor era mucho mas moderna y potente.

Encendió la laptop y entro al dominio www_ygdrasill_hvn. Escribió su nombre y su password personal. Activo la consola y su mente entro en comunicación directa. Vio a su alrededor las pantallas de administración que la computadora proyectaba directamente a su mente. Su mente e Yggdrasil había sido creados uno para el otro. La pantalla de administración eran incluso mucho mas complejas de lo que había visto Keiichi. El sistema tenia varios cientos de miles de procesos concurrentes, después de todo era responsable de mantener estable la misma trama del universo. .

Algunos procesos eran sencillos, pero otros eran increíblemente complejos. Cada ser del cielo tenia una conexión especial con Yggdrasil, a través de la cual recibió su cuota de energía y sustento. Gracias a eso no necesitaba comer o adquirir energía por alguna otra fuente. También regulaba la magia, los permisos y niveles y era responsable de mantener estable al universo donde existía la tierra. Pero entre esos miles de procesos y funciones, en este momento solo le interesaba uno en especial.

Comenzó a buscar los procesos "**daemon**" del sistema predictivo, pero encontró que había muchos procesos desconocidos y faltaban muchos conocidos. Eso debería haber requerido un mantenimiento de muy alto nivel, y nadie la había informado de algo así, ademas ella lo debería haber autorizado.

Busco y busco, no pudo los pudo localizar, normalmente debería haber una docena de programas que se multiplicaban en tiempos de crisis. ¿Podría ser que hubieran entrado en modo stealth? Entonces seria muy difícil localizarlos sin tener que reiniciar el sistema y eso solo podía ocurrir con ordenes desde arriba.

Intento ejecutar el código del programa original, e inmediatamente le reporto un error de ejecución. Realizo una comprobación rápida y encontró el el programa estaba corrupto, y no parecía haber ninguna copia intacta. Eso era extremadamente anómalo, pero tampoco era demasiado extraño. Tal ves algún técnico había intentado actualizar alguna rutina y lo había dañado. No seria la primera vez. Tal vez ese momento el técnico podría estar buscando al programador original pidiéndole una copia original.

Pero algo le decía que esa no era la explicación. Urd sintió un escalofrió al pensar en una posible explicación , ¿Podría ser que algo estaba mal en el sistema?.

Urd lentamente fue cerrando las pantallas de información mientras meditaba que hacer. No podía comunicar sus temores directamente, no quería que supieran que tenia una via de acceso no autorizada. Pero no podía dejar pasar esto por alto. Tendría que subir Yggdrasil directamente y buscar algún pretexto para pretender que estaba descubriendo este problema.

En eso, el viejo teléfono del templo comenzó a sonar. Aun inmersa en sus pensamientos, Urd floto para contestarlo. Era el Dr Shugahara. Era extraño que le hablara.

- Kenji, hola que sorpresa, no esperaba que llamaras ¿Pasa algo?

- Si, tendré que salir varios días, tengo que ir a la india, con el profesor _Sripathi . _¿Lo recuerdas?

_- _Claro, una persona muy agradable, quedo de enviarme algunos libros de medicina tradicional Hindu. ¿Porque tan repentinamente?

- Hay un descubrimiento que necesito verificar. Puede ser muy importante. Pero prefiero que hablemos a mi regreso. Solo sera un par de días.

- ¿Vas a dejar a tus alumnos?, debe ser muy importante.

- Créeme, lo es, pero no quiero hablar sin antes verificarlo.

Urd rió un poco, el afán del doctor de verificarlo todo a veces le parecía una exageración.

- Esta bien, entiendo. Simplemente necesitas verificarlo personalmente.

- Urd. No sabes cuanto desearía estar contigo. Yo.. yo.. te amo y quiero que estés bien. Regresare lo mas pronto posible.

El doctor colgó, y Urd se quedo perpleja, el doctor parecía alterado y ¿Que era eso de que quería que estuviera bien?. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien. Pero aprovecharía la ausencia del doctor para hacerle una visita a Peorth, la actual encargada de Yggdrasil.

* * *

Por una callejuela de Nueva Delhi, un pequeño vehículo se movía a sorprendente velocidad, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de obstáculos en su camino. Era uno de los pequeños y modernos taxis que ahora inundan la ciudad. En el viajaba el doctor Shugahara y el profesor Sripathi rumbo a uno de los barrio pobres de la ciudad. Era un pequeño vehículo verde de tres ruedas y que habría fascinado a los miembros del Motorclub, pero que el doctor encontraba extremadamente frágil para el trato que parecía recibir. A pesar de que no podía alcanzar gran velocidad, la agilidad del vehículo para esquivar peatones , bicicletas y otros obstáculos, hacían sentir que la velocidad era mayor. Si bien nueva Delhi no tenia la población que las grandes ciudades japonesas, la pobreza que se percibía en algunos lugares hacia que el doctor se sintiera oprimido.

Finalmente llegaron aun decrepito edificio. Prácticamente no se habían dirigido la palabra en el camino. El profesor Sripathi aun no compendia la urgencia del Doctor Shugahara por contactar con el estudiante, pero este no parecía muy dispuesto a explicarle. Aun así los respetaba mucho así que aceptaba su silencio.

Subieron una escalera, y el profesor toco una puerta carcomida. Después de un breve intercambio de palabras en hindi, la puerta se abrió. El doctor alcanzo a apreciar un rostro joven, que irradiaba algo, inspiraba confianza. El joven Somasindhu miro con cierta aprensión al extranjero, no entendía la insistencia en hablar con el, pero confiaba en el profesor Sripathi así que los dejo entrar.

El cuarto había mejorado sensiblemente desde que el joven había comenzado a recibir el dinero de su beca. Había algunos muebles mas, habían desaparecido las cajas de cartón y el camastro había sido reemplazado por una verdadera cama, un pequeño librero daba a entender con su contenido que al joven le interesaban muchas mas cosas que la medicina. Estaba lejos de ser un lugar lujoso, pero había orden y limpieza.

El profesor y el joven intercambiaron algunas palabras incompresibles para el Dr Sugahara, pero cuando el profesor saco un impreso con el blog del joven fue evidente su agitación. El doctor intento juzgar al joven. ¿Era agitación por sentirse culpable de haberlo inventado?, o estaba nervioso por el incidente.

Finalmente el Dr decidió que el joven inspiraba confianza. Así que se acerco a el. Este se alejo un poco nervioso la presencia del extranjero lo intranquilizaba. El doctor Sugahara saco entonces su porta tarjetas y extrajo dos tarjetas. El profesor Sripathi sonrío, el ritual japones de las tarjetas siempre le divertía, pero la reacción del joven ante las tarjetas del doctor lo dejo asombrado.

Este tomo tembloso las tarjetas y con sorpresa miro al doctor intentado hablar, por no pudo articular ninguna palabra, su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos se humedecieron..

El docto sintió su dolor, se inclino sobre el, y a pesar de no hablar su idioma con sus palabras logro tranquilizarlo. La reacción del joven al ver las tarjetas de Belldandy y Skuld lo convenció de que la historia era real.

Luego el joven se recupero y luego lentamente camino hacia un pequeño altar en la pared que el doctor no había visto antes. Entonces tomo algo de ahí y con una gran reverencia de lo entrego al doctor. Este se estremeció, eran una tarjeta idéntica a la de Belldandy y Skuld. Pero estaba manchada. La toco y sintió una oleada de emoción y supo que la tarjeta era autentica, había sentido lo mismo al tocar las lagrimas de Urd.

Con todo cuidado, pues comprendió lo que significaban para el joven, le devolvió la tarjeta. Este la volvió a colocar en el altar coloco sus manos juntas y rezo una plegaria. Se dirigió al doctor y con un ingles cortado, pero comprensible le dijo.

- ¿Tienes una Devi?

El doctor Sugahara asintió, tomo el portafolio que llevaba consigo y de ahí saco un dibujo. Era el dibujo de Urd del palimpsesto. El rostro del joven se lleno de lagrimas al ver el hermoso rostro y sus marcas. Entonces continuo hablando.

- ¡Debes protegerla!. Hay Rakshasas acechando. Debes protegerla. Prometí no decir nada, pero la vida de tu Devi es mas importante.

El doctor sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esto. Miro al joven a los ojos y vio su sinceridad, lentamente comenzó a hablarle, luchando con su ingles.

- Ayúdame a protegerla. Dime todo lo que puedas recordar.

El joven asintió y comenzó a relatar una versión mas larga de lo que había escrito en su blog. Su ingles no era bueno, pero si comprensible. Periódicamente se detenía a preguntar al profesor Sripathi algunos términos, gracias a eso el doctor logro entender casi todo . Al final hizo varias preguntas, hasta que quedo satisfecho.

- Somasindhu. No se como agradecerte por esto. Se que te apasiona la medicina, pero ante todo, ayudar a otras gentes. Hay gente que deseo que conozcas. Pronto sabrás de mi. Gracias.

Se despido del joven con toda la ceremonia que pudo, termino con una profunda reverencia de agradecimiento y dejaron al joven. Este los vio partir y sintió alivio. Si lograba alejar el peligro de otras Devis, no se sentiría mal de haber roto su promesa a Lind. Esperaba que ella lo podría perdonar.

Poco después el doctor Shugahara y el profesor Sripathi estaban de vuelta en el pequeño vehículo. El doctor no había dicho una sola palabra, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero el profesor Sripathi no pudo callarse mas.

- Doctor Shugahara, ¿Que es que todo es de una Devi? ¿Se refiere a miss Urd?. Ese dibujo que le enseño al joven parece muy antiguo. ¿Es ella una Devi?

Miro con sorpresa al profesor Sripathi. Después del rechazo del profesor Danielsen, le sorprendía la tranquilidad con la que parecía tomar la idea

- Si, estoy convencido de que lo es, y creo que podría estar en peligro.

- ¡Una devi!, había algo muy especial en ella y su hemanas. Su belleza es casi sobrenatural, sus conocimientos, su capacidad de hablar todos los idiomas como si siempre los hubiera hablado. No es como mis dioses y sin embargo hay algo divino en ellas.

- No entiendo, lo parece aceptarlo con mucha facilidad. El profesor Danielsen rechazo inmediatamente la idea .

El profesor Sripathi no pudo evitar reír.

- Ah si, esos occidentales, eso de tener un solo dios los limita mucho. O tal ves el tener tantos dioses en mi religión me permite aceptar fácilmente la existencia de una diosa verdadera en la tierra. Pero no crea que soy un tonto supersticioso, o se esta subestimado. Conozco su trabajo. Se que cuando usted acepta algo, es porque lo ha verificado. Si usted me dice que Urd es una diosa. Yo lo acepto.

El doctor Shugahara asintió con humildad. Le costaba trabajo aceptar que la gente podía confiar en el de esa manera.

- Gracias por creerme.

-Y ahora que hará. ¿como la puede proteger?

El docto había estado pensando en eso. ¿Como podía el enfrentarse a algo así?, los seres que había descrito el joven parecían terriblemente poderosos e inhumanos.

- Confieso que no lo se. Primero le pediré un favor. Este joven. ¿Sera buen doctor?

- Apenas lo conozco, pero no tengo duda. En apenas unas semanas he visto en el una dedicación total, como si estuviera en una misión divina. Ademas tiene un misterioso talento, que no termino de entender. Ojala pudiera hacer algo por el, merece algo mas que nuestra pequeña universidad.

- Entonces, ¿Aprobaría si lo llevo a Japón? . Conozco la gente adecuada y podría conseguirle una muy buena beca en alguna de nuestras mejores universidades.

El profesor Sripathi se quedo sorprendido, no esperaba una propuesta así

- Por supuesto que seria magnifico, ese joven vale mucho, se lo agradezco mucho.

- No me lo agradezca. Lo hago por una razón muy egoísta. Tal ves necesite de el y de su testimonio. En cuanto regrese a Japón iniciare los tramites necesarios.

- No importa sus razones, el resultado es el mismo. Ese joven lo merece. ¿Pero para proteger a Miss Urd? ¿Que podemos hacer?

EL doctor Shugahara se quedo en silencio y cerro los ojos. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía inútil e incapaz. Intento recapitular lo que sabía.

En el vuelo había estado leyendo los relatos del manuscrito de Urth. Había existido un conflicto entre dos fuerzas poderosas, la tierra y otros mundos habían estado en peligro, había sido tan terrible que al parecer algunos universos paralelos había sido destruidos antes de que se lograra la paz. El peligro que podía esta amenazando a Urd podría provenir de ese conflicto. Se habían desencadenado fuerzas inimaginables. ¿fuerzas? ¿era esa la respuesta? . ¿Podrían haber quedado restos de esas fuerzas?.

- Profesor Sripathi, ¿Usted es experto en las tradiciones del norte de la India?

- Si, en especial de la cordillera del Dekkan.¿Conoce la zona? Donde ocurrió un gran cataclismo que dejo una capa de mas de dos mil de metros de lava.

- Si lo recuerdo. Hace poco leí un relato sobre ese cataclismo

El profesor Sripathi, lo miro incrédulo

- ¿Un relato? Pero eso ocurrió hace 60 millones de años, fue casi en la misma época que el meteorito que acabo con los dinosaurios. Debió ser una época terrible.

- Terrible, si. Como todas la guerras.- El profesor lo miro asombrado...¿De que estaba hablando?- Pero no me pida detalles. En cuanto lo termine de entender se lo explicare. Solo quiero hacerle una pregunta. ¿Existe algún relato en la zona que se refiera a algo parecido a "Las lagrimas de Hild"?

El profesor Sripathi, se quedo petrificado. Su rostro comenzó a llenarse de temor e incredulidad.

- ¿Donde escucho eso? Nunca se ha puesto por escrito. Son leyendas antiguas, tan terribles que apenas y se atreven a repetirlas.

El doctor lo miro esperanzado, tomo por los hombros al profesor.

- ¿Entonces la conoce?. Alguna de ellas habla de algo parecido a un cristal, tal ves parecido a una joya, en forma de lagrima y que posee un poder terrible.

El profesor Sripathi grito algo incomprensible. Le tomo unos instantes recuperarse y súbitamente le dio una orden al conductor del taxi, este lo miro sorprendido y luego de un breve intercambio de palabras se detuvo. El profesor parecía en medio de un gran dilema, veía al doctor y parecía esta a punto de decirle algo. Pero se interrumpía inmediatamente. Finalmente se decidió a hablar.

- Para que necesita saber sobre "eso".

No quería mencionar el nombre del objeto, pero obviamente sabia de que estaban hablando. El doctor abrió su portafolios y saco algunos impresos con notas que le paso al profesor.

- Esto es un relato que encontré en un manuscrito de hace mas de mil años, pero se refiere a un acontecimiento que ocurrió hace millones de años. Un enfrentamiento entre fuerzas poderosas. Creo que la fuerza que asesino a esa diosa proviene de ahí. Y "eso" es un remanente de esas fuerzas.

- Son fuerzas terribles, antiguas e incomprensibles, ¿esta dispuesto a despertarlas?

- Si la vida de Urd esta en peligro, estoy dispuesto.

- Temía que dijera eso. Y yo debo estar loco por escucharlo. Le dije que no soy una persona supersticiosa, pero aun así, hay leyendas que me hacen estremecer. Ni siquiera yo me he atrevido a ponerlas por escrito.

- ¿Me ayudara?

- ¿Ayudarlo a proteger a una diosa?,¿ a una Devi?. - sonrió con resignación- Es como entrar a formar parte de una leyenda. Tal ves en siglos posteriores esto se vuelva una leyenda, y yo... hasta podría ser un pie de pagina de esa leyenda. Pero no debemos hablar mas. Este no es el lugar apropiado. Iremos a un lugar privado, ahí hablaremos y tal ves, le sea revelado un misterio.

El doctor Shugahara quiso preguntarle más, pero a pesar de sus palabras, había señales de pánico en su rostro le convenció de que era algo muy importante y decidió esperar. El profesor dio instrucciones al conductor, este protesto, pero después de lo que aprecio un regateo, continuo su camino.

Fue un viaje largo, el profesor constantemente le daba instrucciones al chófer. Salieron de la ciudad y recorrieron un camino sin pavimentar, que parecía que rara vez era recorrido. El pequeño vehículo sufrió para pasar por ahí, pero finalmente llegaron a un viejo y arruinado templo. El doctor lo examino intrigado. No era experto en arte hindú, pero sabia que no era un templo común, tenia un aspecto arcaico, y no encajaba en la arquitectura que conocía.

El profesor hablo con el conductor del taxi, que parecía muy nervioso y dispuesto a abandonarlos ahí, pero a la promesa de una abundante paga lo convenció de quedarse.

- Por aquí doctor, no haga preguntas. No deberíamos estar aquí, y tal ves sea una locura.

Entraron al templo, era antiguo, pero en el interior se observaban trabajos para mantenerlo en pie. Se percibió el olor del incienso y entonces varios hombre se les acercaron con un cierto aire amenazador, no parecía gustarles la presencia de un extranjero.

- Profesor. ¿en donde estamos? Creo que no somos bienvenidos.

- No, no lo somos. Son los últimos sobrevivientes de los primeros pueblo que poblaron la india, antes de ser desplazados por los arios, mis antepasados. Me pregunto sobre una antigua leyenda. Ellos la tienen y creo que deben escucharlo a usted.

El profesor hablo en un lengua que definitivamente no era hindi. El doctor escucho con atención. Había sonidos que le eran familiares, debía tener raíces indoeuropeas, tal ves sánscrito o mucho mas antiguo.

Los hombres miraron al doctor con severidad, pero finalmente asintieron, uno de ellos se alejo y los otros los llevaron a un cuarto interior, llenos de antiguas reliquias.

Esperaron un rato y llego otro hombre, vestía ropas sencillas, pero incluso para la india, tenían un aspecto arcaico. También tenia un porte de autoridad, era viejo, y definitivamente no parecía hindú. Sus rasgos le parecía familiares. El doctor intento recordar, finalmente recordó una imagen. Era un retrato de la antigua Uruk. ¿Seria este hombre un descendiente de ese pueblo?

- Doctor le presento a **Mai-m-mîn**, líder y chaman del pueblo M**îr. Q**uedan menos de un centenar de personas de su pueblo. Buscando antiguas leyendas y relatos llegue a ellos. No les gustan los extraños, pues saben que se están extinguiendo. Quedan tan pocos que hay enfermedades genéticas entre ellos por la endogamia. Desgraciadamente no he logrado que entiendan que solo si aceptan mezclarse con el resto de la población se acabaran esas enfermedades, pero al menos he logrado contener algunos de los peores síntomas, como la hemofilia, y eso gracias a los medicamentos que usted a desarrollado y le están agradecidos.

- ¿Les ha hablado de mi?

- Si, de el poderoso sabio que ha preparado las maravillosas medicinas que les he dado.

El doctor Shugahara pensó en protestar, pero finalmente decidió que tal ves esta seria la mas extraña ocasión en que se aprovecharía de su fama.

- ¿pero que hacemos aqui?

- De niño escuche algunas leyendas de una extraña y poderosa joya. Me las contó mi abuelo, cuando crecí comencé a buscar el origen de esa historia. Pero conforme buscar relatos mas antiguos, este relato se volvia mas y mas extraño y había algo maligno en el. Fui educado al estilo occidental y era muy exceptico, pero comencé a convencerme de que había algo real en esos relatos. Hablaban de una joya que tenia poderes, pero que todo intento de controlarlos, volvía loca a la gente, pero aun así, la gente la seguía buscando. Finalmente llegue con **Mai-m-mîn** y su gente, y supe que los relatos eran reales, solo que eran mucho mas antiguos que los que nadie había soñado. Tal ver ya eran viejos en la época de Mohenjo daro.

- ¿Entonces el podría saber si existe ese cristal?

- Existe... y es maligno. Yo lo he sentido. Doctor, no creo que exista otro hombre en la tierra al que yo le pueda decir esto. Si no supiera que desea proteger a una Devi, no se lo habría dicho. Pero tal ves esto sea lo que necesita. Pero necesita hablar con esta gente.

- ¿Que quiere que les diga?

- La verdad.

El hombre se había quedado a al expectativa, viendo de manera paciente el intercambio entre estos dos hombres. Finalmente se dirigió al profesor y le hizo una preguntas. El doctor no entendió el intercambio, pero alcanzo a escuchar cuando el profesos pronuncio una palabra "Hild" y entonces el hombre retrocedió asustado. Con esto comenzó un rápido intercambio entre los dos. El profesos señalo varias veces al Dr Shugahara, finamente el hombre se le acerco, y lo miro con una expresión temerosa y de respeto. Se inclino ante el, luego lo tomo de las manos y dijo algo. El Profesor le tradujo:

- Le esta indicando que hable. Dice que tocándolo sabría si esta mintiendo, y creo que es verdad.

El doctor no sabia por donde empezar, finalmente decidió empezar por el descubrimiento del palimpsesto . Fue un relato largo, que el profesor traducía lo mejor que podía. **Mai-m-mîn** los veía al rostro, y asentía dando a entender que aceptaba lo que decía.

Finalmente el doctor termino su relato. Y **Mai-m-mîn** comenzó a hablar, con voz temblorosa, parecía extremadamente emocionado.

- Me dice nadie sabe de donde salio, se dice que salio entre el fuego de un volcán, y que sus antepasados al descubrir que tenia poderes, intentaron usarlo, pero al final solo atrajeron desgracias a su pueblo. Esas son las leyendas que yo escuche. Pero hay algo que no dicen esas leyendas. Cuando entendieron lo que había pasado, decidieron ocultar "eso" y evitar que volviera a ser usado. Era la única forma de expiar la maldición que habían atraído a su pueblo. Ellos se convirtieron en sus guardianes. Nunca fueron muchos, pero ahora pronto desaparecerán. Creen que usted ha sido enviado a liberarlos, ellos tiene "eso" y se lo entregaran, si usted demuestra que tiene poder.

- ¿Poder? Pero si to no hago magia, soy un científico.

- Para ellos es igual, sus medicinas son poderosas, para ellos eso es magia. Esperan una demostración.

El doctor se quedo pensando. No le gustaba la idea de hacer una representación. Ellos esperaban algo mágico. Y luego recordó el extracto de la flor de Urd. Tal ves una reacción con el, los podría convencer.

Saco su estuche metálico y el pequeño frasco donde tenia un par de cristales. Entonces, para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que estaba brillando. Pero no era el suave brillo que tenia normalmente, era claramente visible. Como si estuviera reaccionando a la presencia de algo. El doctor lo coloco en la palma de su mano y se acerco a Mai-m-mîn . Entonces noto que comenzaba a brillar con mas intensidad. Mai-m-mîn se puso pálido al observar la luz. Y retrocedió asustado. Sin estar seguro de lo que hacia, el doctor comenzó a mover el frasco por con los cristales a lo largo de la habitación y encontró que había una parte donde el brillo era mas fuerte.

Finalmente se acerco a una estatua de un dios arcaico y desconocido, Tenia algo colgado del cuello. Al acercarlo el brillo aumento hasta hacerse intolerable y entonces escucho un grito...

**Mai-m-mîn** estaba gritando y pronto comenzó a llegar gente. Eran casi un centenar de personas, eran hombre y mujeres de todas las edades y muchos de ellos se veían enfermos. Mai-m-mîn comenzó a hablar indicando al Dr Shugahara y al cristal, y ponto todos comenzaron a gritar, un grito que poco apoco se convirtió en un canto. Le estaban cantando a el, y era un canto triste, melancólico y sin embargo liberador. Luego cada uno de ellos se acerco al asombrado doctor, que aun sostenía el frasco con los cristales. Se le acercaban, le decían una palabras desconocidas que parecian de agradecimiento y luego se marchaban, hasta que solo quedo **Mai-m-mîn** que estaba llorando. Era un llanto de alegría. El doctor finalmente comprendió. Los había liberado de su deber, ahora podrían ser libres e integrarse al resto de la humanidad.

El profesor estaba tan asombrado como el, al parecer su deseo de formar parte de una leyenda comenzaba a ser realidad. Finalmente se quedaron solos y el doctor pudo entonces examinar lo que colgaba de la estatua.

Era una joya de oro. Parecía muy antigua, los símbolos que tenia se parecía a los de los antiguos sellos de Mohenjo - Daro. El doctor la tomo, y sintió que estaba hueca. Con cuidado la abrió entonces lo sintió.

Era una poderosa fuerza, el cuarto se ilumino con el brillo de un cristal, era hermoso, de sus facetas parecía irradiar mil destellos, pero el no podía verlos. Lo que sintió era que se llenaba de emociones que nunca había sentido. Miedo, envidia, codicia, deseo de poder, odio, lujuria... El cristal le decía en su cerebro: "úsame, te daré poder y tendrás todo eso"

El doctor cayo de rodillas. No tenia idea que esas emociones pudieran ser tan poderosas. Repentinamente comprendió las terribles fuerzas que habían movido a lo grandes tiranos de la humanidad. Los horrores que yacen en el alma del hombre se le habían revelado.Y comenzó a luchar ante la confusión que se quería introducir en su mente. Ya una vea había luchado contra magia, cuando Urd le había dado la poción para confundirlo, pero esto era mucho mas poderoso. Su disciplinada mente parecia querer hacerse pedazos, pero el seguia luchando. A cada argumento que se le introducia, lo aislaba y clasificaba para intentar alejarlo de sus emociones, que es lo que buscaba el cristal, pues ya se había dado cuenta que el cristal tenia conciencia. Lo intentaba seducir con las imágenes de antiguos reyes y lideres del pasado con todo su poderío. El oponia las lecciones del destino trágico de esos reyes, pero el cristal seguía buscando en su mente. Buscaba en su mente sus deseos y ambiciones, pero afortunadamente no encontraba muchos, el cristal percibió finalmente lo que el ambicionaba: "conocimiento". Y entonces por primera vez el ataque parecia disminuir por un momento, como dudando que tipo de conocimiento. Cualquier hombre mortal habría sucumbido ante el intento de manipulación del cristal, pero el tenia algo que pocos hombres habían tenido antes. Tenia el amor de una diosa.

Y entonces recordó a Urd, su imagen, su amor, su deseo de protegerla, y tal ves mas fuerte aun, el recuerdo de sus lagrimas. Todo eso le ayudo a vencer las emociones que el cristal despertaba. Entonces haciendo un gran esfuerzo logro y con su cuerpo temblando violentamente, logro cerrar la joya. Y súbitamente todo eso desapareció.

El doctor se desplomo, y se encogió sobre si mismo, se sentía como un niño desprotegido, y entonces comenzó a llorar.

* * *

Fin del capitulo X

notas:

Dekkan Traps. Es una de las mas impresionantes formaciones volcánicas del mundo. Un flujo de lava que alcanza casi dos kilómetros de altura . Fue una erupción volcánica inmensa y es junto con el meteorito que cayo en Yucatán la causa de la extinción de los dinosaurios.

Hiper-geometria. Una vez que se tiene el concepto de espacios de mas de 4 dimensiones, es relativamente sencillo extender los conceptos geométricos hasta cualquier numero de dimensiones. A estos conceptos se les llama hipergeometria. Las matemáticas no son complicadas, pero imaginárselos, es otro coso completamente distinta.


	11. Cielo e infierno

Una disculpa por el largo intervalo entre capítulos, pero la historia me ha llevado por senderos que no tenia intenciones de visitar  
y por eso este capitulo me costo mas trabajo del que esperaba.

**Javier Delgado **

* * *

**La orden de los Caballeros Mortales**  
**Por Javier Delgado R.**

Fan fiction, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa" de Kōsuke Fujishima.

**Capítulo XI**

**Cielo e infierno**

Un trueno resonó en este pequeño valle, si es que ese nombre se le podía dar a este extraño y agreste paisaje, que parecía más una cicatriz abierta en medio del bosque, que una formación natural. En la dura roca expuesta casi no crecía vegetación lo que aumentaba aun mas el contraste con respecto a bosque El sonido reboto una y otra vez entre sus paredes desnudas dándole un sonido irreal.

En una de las paredes del valle la roca se desintegro dejando un cráter, siguieron otra serie de explosiones, y cada una dejando un nuevo cráter similar al anterior.

Pero estos no eran los únicos. A lo largo de la pared se podían observar centenares de cráteres similares, algunos parecían ser muy antiguos, los mas antiguos eran mucho mas pequeños que los recientes.

Conforme el humo y polvo de la explosión comenzó a disiparse, se pudo distinguir una figura femenina flotando a algunos metros del suelo en medio del valle.

La hermosa mujer de largos cabellos blancos cerraba sus puños con furia, mientras examinaba con ojo critico su obra, en seguida profirió una maldición en un idioma incomprensible, al parecer estaba insatisfecha con el resultado. Levanto los brazos y murmuro un largo hechizo mientras sus manos brillaban con una luz eléctrica y pequeños destellos recorrían sus dedos. Un olor de ozono llenaba el medio ambiente, hubo un poderoso destello mucho mas intenso que los anteriores y pronto un nuevo cráter adorno la pared. Este era considerablemente mayor que los anteriores.

Finalmente Urd respiro un poco aliviada. Le servia bien liberar su frustración y el accidentado paisaje era un testigo mudo de cuantas veces había sido necesario hacerlo a lo largo de su vida.

Este lugar era de los pocos lugares agrestes que quedaban en este mundo perfecto y tal ves por eso le gustaba. Sin duda el cielo era un lugar hermoso lleno de orden y armonía, pero en la búsqueda de ese orden, los dioses habían subyugado y doblegado a la naturaleza de este lugar y al menos a los ojos de Urd, que había nacido en un paisaje completamente distinto, todo parecía un gigantesco y monótono jardín artificial.

El corazón de Urd se rebelaba ante un orden tan perfecto que parecía rozar en la tiranía. Se imaginaba que de ser posible el actual **Kamisama**, el titulo que recibía el dios regente de este universo, le habría dado certidumbre al principio de incertidumbre, e intentado quitarle lo caótico la teoría del caos.

Liberada la tensión, no pudo evitar en estallar en carcajadas ante estos pensamientos. No era la mejor forma de pensar respecto al "numero uno". Sus ideas eran casi heréticas en un mundo obsesionado por la perfección y el orden.

Tal ves ella no era la única en pensar así, pero si era de las pocas que expresaba abiertamente su rebeldía. Por alguna razón solo a ella le toleraban esas actitudes. Era una tiranía amable, pero finalmente se aceptaban pocas disensiones. Y mas de una vez se había enfrentado directamente a reglas que ella consideraba ridículas.

Y hoy era uno de esos días. Sus planes de tener acceso a Yggdrasil habían fracasado por las razones mas ridículas imaginables.

Lo había preparado todo. Dado que ella técnicamente estaba castigada en la tierra, Peorth la bella diosa de las rosas, era la administradora, y solo la llamaban a ella en casos de emergencia.

Aprovechando que desde su visita a la tierra, Peorth había desarrollado una gran afición a algunos productos de la tierra, en especial, los manga de contenido romántico, le había traído una buena cantidad de estos.. Urd sonrió, por experiencia propia, sabia lo adictivos que eran para las diosas estos productos del ingenio humano. Algún observador externo habría reconocido esto como un síntoma de insatisfacción con su modo de vida, pero Urd no era un observador externo.

En ese momento solo sabia que no había resultado. Por alguna razón, había una alerta del sistema, pero nadie sabia o no quería decir la razón. Peorth la recibió con toda amabilidad, y la saludo como viejas amigas, a pesar de los roces que habían tenido en el pasado, había nacido un respeto entre ambas diosas. El recibir el paquete de revistas por supuesto había ayudado, ademas ante la insistencia de las demás operadoras, tuvo que prometer las compartiría con ellas. Con eso se había ganado la buena voluntad de las nuevas operadóras que no habían trabajado con ella. Pero ante la solicitud del acceder el sistema desde su consola de SYSOP, Peorth se había rehusado enfáticamente, argumentado que se encontraban en estado de alerta nivel índigo.

Según le había informado, estaban a la mitad de una crisis por lo que todos los accesos al sistema de Yggdrasil habían sido bloqueados o restringidos y solo se permitiría acceso a dioses de primera categoría de la sección administrativa, . y a pesar de ser oficialmente la Sysop, es decir la operadora de mas alto nivel, por no ser una diosa de primera categoría, ella no tenia permiso.

Eso por supuesto era ridículo, en momentos de crisis, ella es la que debía tener prioridad de acceso. Era una regla ridícula, pero no había convencido a Peorth de violarla. Pero entonces Urd recordó que ella misma había aprobado esa regla, pues nunca habia imaginado que se podria aplicar a ella. Y para darle un tono kafkiano, Urd tenia la autoridad de suprimir esa regla, excepto durante una alerta indigo.

Estuvo a punto de provocar un escándalo, cuando alcanzo a percibir un rastro de pánico en el rostro de la diosa. Urd había cedido finalmente, pero al salir, Peorth se le había acercado y susurrado una palabra "Giörel".

Y eso solo le había llevado a mas frustración. Conocía vagamente a Giörel, era una joven diosa de ´primera clase. Pero nunca había hablado con ella, no era una diosa importante y apenas era una aprendiz. ¿Que tendría que ver con la alerta del sistema?

Pero todo intento de contactarla había sido inútil. Se encontró con un muro de silencio. Como si nadie quisiera saber de ella. Simplemente parecía desaparecida sin rastro alguno.

Un suave viento se encargo de despejar los últimos restos del polvo que aun flotaba en el ambiente y Urd pudo contemplar toda la pared del valle.

No pudo evitar notar que pronto se quedaría sin espacio libre y sonrió con un poco de amargura. ¿Alguna vez podría encajar en este lugar?.

Se elevo un poco en el aire, y fue examinando los cráteres. No podía evitar sentir nostalgia ante algunos de ellos. Cada uno tenia una historia y cada uno también atestiguaba como había crecido su poder con el tiempo. Era como una especie de diario tallado en piedra.

Finalmente llego ante el primero de ellos.

Había dos pequeños cráteres, uno mas pequeño que el otro y Urd sonrió mientras se el humedecían los ojos. El pequeño era de una muy joven Belldandy, quien la había traído a este lugar. Siempre pensando en como ayudar a su hermana mayor, de alguna manera ella sabia que se sentiría a gusto en este lugar rocoso.

Pero junto a esos pequeños cráteres, había algo extraño. En medio de la pared llena de cicatrices, había un espacio extrañamente, que por alguna razón, parecía que había escapado a los accesos de ira de la diosa.

Urd suspiro, tenia tiempo que no entraba a su escondite. Elevo sus manos y canto la contraseña del lugar.

- **"Þær austr ok vestr enda fálo: þar átti lofðungr land á milli** "

La pared comenzó a disolverse, mostrando que solo era una ilusión detrás de ella, apareció un arco profusamente decorado. El arco estaba adornada con figuras completamente ajenas a este mundo, pertenecían a otro lugar, pertenencia a Hell.

La vista de ese arco, le produjo emociones contradictorias. Por un lado el dolor de la separación de su mundo natal, pero también había ternura.

Había sido Belldandy, la pequeña Belldandy quien había creado ese lugar para ella. La pequeña diosa que era, había realizado un esfuerzo inmenso, y todo por querer ayudar a su hermana mayor, que se sentía tan extraña en este mundo. No sabia de donde, pero había localizado una ilustración de una de las salas subterráneas del mundo de los demonios y había tallado una copia para su querida hermana mayor.

Había sido su lugar secreto. Un trozo de su otro hogar en este mundo ordenado. Urd dejo de flotar y descendió a la tierra. Camino lentamente hacia la entrada. Tenia mucho tiempo sin entrar y este lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos. Por unos momentos olvido para que estaba ahí.

Entro en una amplia sala, con un elevado techo, semejante a los salones de su mundo natal. Había sido una caverna natural, reformada con magia. Las paredes estaba cubiertas de elaboradas figuras talladas, sin embargo cualquier demonio habría notado algo extraño. Algunas de las figuras eran delicadas flores, completamente ajenas a Hell. Belldandy no había podido evitar darle su toque personal a este lugar.

En el centro de la habitación, había un pedestal de piedra y en el, un cristal que brillaba suavemente, sin embargo conforme Urd se acerco a el, este aumento su brillo, como si la reconociera.

Tallados en las paredes había repisas con objetos extraños. Eran los objetos que se había traído, recuerdos de su niñez en otro universo que ahora parecía tan lejano. Pero también eran objetos que tenían un aura que asustaba a los dioses, y por ello los había tenido que ocultar aquí con ayuda de su hermana, quien con una habilidad impropia de su edad había logrado crear un escudo que impedía que su aura saliera de este lugar.

Entonces se acerco al cristal, el único objeto que le había dejado su madre. Sus sentimientos eran contradictorios y el que el cristal pareciera reconocerla solo los exacerbaba.

Urd sintió un espasmo de dolor e ira. Recordaba la admiración y el temor que en su niñez le había inspirado su madre y luego el dolor de ser separada.

Se había sentido como un rehén en un intercambio de poderes. Su madre nunca le había dicho la razón por la que la había alejado, pero solo después supo la tragedia era en parte debido a ella..

* * *

Era una amplia cámara excavada en roca, y con las paredes profusamente talladas. A un dios le habría parecido lúgubre debido sus grandes claroscuros, pero para un demonio era un lugar acogedor. Dos niñas jugaban y peleaban rabiosamente, una de ellas quería arrebatarle un juguete a la otra. Sin embargo era obvio que no eran niñas comunes. La cámara era lujosa y profusamente adornada, para los estándares de este lugar era extremadamente lujosa y estaba fuertemente custodiada. Unos grandes y hoscos demonios vigilaban el lugar. Sus músculos hipertrofiados y su mirada ausente los señalaba como la guardia personal de Hild. Eran demonios poderosos y pero también estúpidamente fieles.

. Había dos guardias en la entrada y tres mas en el interior. Miraban impasibles los juegos de las niñas, mientras estas discutían y peleaban. Su trabajo era protegerlas, no cuidarlas.

- Urd, eso es mio, yo lo traje – Al tiempo que de su pequeña mano salia un destello de luz. Urd lo esquivo fácilmente, y este dejo una marca en la pared, una marca mas de las centenares que ya había.

- Marler, yo lo quiero, y lo voy a conseguir.- Un destello salio de sus manos, un poco mayor que el de su compañera, quien también lo esquivo fácilmente, este se estrello contra uno de los guardias, que apenas y se movió.

- No, es mio, y yo lo voy a conservar.- En vista de la falta de éxito de su anterior ataque, la pequeña salto como una pequeña fiera sobre su compañera, y pronto rodaron las dos por el suelo de la cámara.

Solo se veía una furiosa confusión de brazos y piernas, pero finalmente las dos cayeron exhaustas, y se quedaron tiradas en el piso. Pronto comenzaron a reír juntas.

A pesar de la aparente ferocidad de su lucha, no se habían hecho ningún daño. Estos juegos que incluso un dios habría considerado violentos, eran estimulados en este mundo como un juego de niños, y parte de su aprendizaje. Sus cuerpos sobrehumanos difícilmente se podían dañar. Finalmente las dos se quedaron calladas y luego Marler lanzo un teatral bostezo de aburrimiento:

- Urd, no entiendo porque no puedes salir, es muy aburrido estar encerrada aquí.

- No puedo salir sin que estos – señalando a los guaridas- alejen a todos de mi. Salir no es divertido.

- Pero eres hija de la _Daimakaichō_ , tu les debes poder dar ordenes.

- Ya lo intente, pero no funciona, mamá les debe haber puesto algún hechizo y no me hacen caso, mira:

Con su voz infantil emitió una maldición, levanto los brazos y lanzo su mas poderoso rayo, hacia uno de los guardias. Este se estremeció ligeramente, y le dirigió una breve mirada al sitio donde había recibido el impacto. A pesar de que salia algo de humo, no hizo ningún gesto.

-¡Vez! Es inútil. Antes solo estaban los del la puerta, pero desde la ultima vez que nos escapamos ahora están también adentro. Mama estaba furiosa y les dio nuevas ordenes.

- Pues por lo que escuche, hoy esta mas furiosa que lo normal. Algo esta pasando, había mucha movimiento y no me dejaban pasar. Tuve que usar el pase especial.

Entonces vieron como los guardias se ponían rígidos. Sentían cercanía de su ama. Escucharon unas palabras airadas y en la puerta apareció Hild, la madre de Urd, acompañada de un demonio de aspecto importante.

- Shaik Aman-Reng, tu titulo no significa que deba aceptar insolencias. Los otros Shaik están de acuerdo conmigo. Ya sabemos lo que una guerra abierta puede provocar. Mi plan evitara que mueran más. Nos somos tantos, si mueren demasiados, nos extinguiremos.

- Por eso mismo debemos subyugarlos rápidamente. Algunos valientes arriesgaron su vida y dos de los dioses mas poderosos han muerto. Es nuestra oportunidad.

El impasible rostro de la _Daimakaichō _se altero con una expresión feroz.

- Esos rebeldes desobedecieron ordenes. Serán castigados y de eso, yo me encargare personalmente. si sobreviven, nunca mas me volveran a desobedecer.

Aman-Reng, se sorprendió por esa declaración:

- Pero ellos son considerados como héroes. Si lo haces los ataques contra ti y contra ella se incrementaran. ¿Cuantos guardias mas sacrificaras protegiéndola?.

- Ella es la futura _Daimakaichō. _Su vida es más valiosa. Ahora fuera de aquí. Tengo que hablar con ella.

El hombre miro con desprecio a la niña.

-No aceptaran como _Daimakaichō _a alguien que es mitad dios.

- Mide tus palabras. Aceptarán a quien tenga poder suficiente. Ella es mi hija y sera mas poderosa que yo. Recuerdalo, algún día tendrás que responder ante ella.

El hombre no pudo evitar mostrar una expresión momentánea de furia, que rápidamente cambio por una de sumisión.

- Mi señora, solo quiero ser un humilde consejero.

Hild miro directamente al demonio, este titubeo y desvió la mirada para no enfrentarse a esos ojos.

- Te conozco Aman-Reng. Conozco tus aspiraciones. Se que eres poderoso. El mas poderoso de todos los Shaik. Pero no tendrás mi puesto. Tu llevarías a nuestro pueblo a la extinción. No lo permitiré sin importar lo que tenga que hacer. Ahora vete, puedo llega a olvidar tu titulo y tratarte como a cualquier rebelde..

El demonio respiro profundamente, tratando de controlar su ira, pareció a punto de decir algo, pero finalmente se inclino ligeramente ante Hild, y se retiro.

Hild lo miro alejarse y luego se dirigió a su hija con toda la majestuosidad que indicaba su puesto. Su presencia era imponente. En términos humanos su belleza y sensualidad eran apabullantes, pero había mucho mas. Emanaba autoridad y poder. Su vestido estaba lleno de nudos y cierres, que le permitían mantener su poder bajo control, el gran numero de estos denotaba un poder que casi nadie en este mundo se atrevía a retar.

Su rostro ahora parecía sereno, pero sin embargo, sus mirada era penetrantes e inhumana, se sentía como un láser de alta potencia frió e inhumano. Nadie osaba enfrentar esa mirada, bastaban unos segundos para que cualquiera se sintiera con deseos de cubrirse y ocultarse. Solo había una persona capaz de soportar su mirada

- Madre- Urd adopto automáticamente un habla formal y altanera, que intentaba imitar a su madre mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos- ¿Porque nos interrumpes?. Estamos jugando.

Hild no cambio la expresión de su rostro altivo, sin embargo hubo un esbozo de sonrisa ante esa pequeña que se atrevía a hacer lo que nadie en este mundo. Ella podría ser una digna sucesora... si es que sobrevivía. Diez de sus guardias privado ya habían muerto protegiéndola. ¿Cuanto tiempo podría seguir así?

- Debes prepararte para partir. Tienes que ir al cielo. Te reunirás con tus hermanas.

- No las conozco, para que me quiero rehuir con ellos. A quien quiero es ver a mi padre. Hace tiempo que no viene.

Hild miro a la niña, su rostro estaba ensombrecido, como queriendo ocultar un dolor, y luego sin ningún intento de aminorar la noticia le dijo a la niña:

- Tu padre ha muerto. Murió junto con "ella". - Y luego espero a ver la reacción de la niña. Esta palideció, pero no cambio su expresión. Sabia que su madre no toleraría sentimentalismos.

- No... no te creo, el es un dios poderoso. Tu me lo dijiste, No habrías aceptado a alguien débil. Estas mintiendo para probarme.

- Si, el era poderoso, pero tenia un punto débil. El intento proteger a ... "ella". - El énfasis en esta palabra fue dicho con una frialdad que habría congelado los míticos infiernos de los mortales. - A pesar de mis esfuerzos, la tregua se ha roto. La guerra puede volver y yo... tengo también un punto débil que necesito proteger. Los dioses no son nuestros únicos enemigos. ¿Lo entiendes?

-No entiendo ¿Cual es ese punto débil?. Yo ya soy fuerte, quiero luchar conmigo.

Durante una fracción de segundo, hubo un brillo de orgullo en esos terribles ojos. Pero no podía permitirse algo así.

- Tu te iras de aquí. Tu eres mi punto débil. Ya arregle todo. Te iras al cielo.

Esta ves la niña no pudo evitar reaccionar

- No, por favor mamá! No quiero alejarme de ti. ¿porque me envías lejos? Puedo hacerme más fuerte.

- Ya tome mi decisión. El cielo considerara el tener a mi hija como una garantía y te tendrán que proteger. Aquí no puedo hacerlo.

La niña se quedo incrédula, y furiosa. No entendía que estaba pasando y le grito:

- ¿Entonces por eso me envías? Vas a comprar la paz conmigo. ¡Por eso dijiste que harías cualquier cosa?

- ¡No discutas!. Te dejare unos instantes. Prepara lo que tengas que llevarte, no podrás regresar.

La niña grito y su rostro se lleno de furia. Levanto sus brazos y grito un furioso hechizo y con todo su poder lanzo una descarga hacia su madre. Pero esta ni siquiera pareció notarlo, después de todo tenia poder para destruir un sistema solar con un gesto. Esa muestra de poder no era nada para ella. Pero lo que si le afectaba eran las palabras de la niña. Tras ese rostro impasible había una madre.

- Urd acércate. Tengo que darte algo. - La niña dudo, así que Hild recurrió a su voz de mando, que tenia poder que nadie podía resistir- ¡Es una orden! ¡Acércate!.

La niña no pudo resistir esa voz autoritaria, y se acerco a su madre. Esta tomo una joya de uno de sus aretes, y por una única vez en su vida, su voz mostró un pequeño destello de ternura.

-Toma este cristal, un día puedes necesitar regresar, esta es tu llave. Solo la podrás usar una vez y solo un demonio lo puede usar.

Tomo la mano de la niña y con una suavidad extraña le coloco el cristal en la mano. Y luego se inclino y le susurro algo en su oído.

-Y tendrás que hacer algo. Debes proteger a tus hermanas. Eres muy joven, pero esto es un contrato entre tu y yo.

- Yo no quiero hacerlo, no las conozco.

- Es una ord... no, espera... - Hild se inclino hasta que sus ojos quedaron al nivel de la niña. Esta se estremeció, no recordaba nunca haber estado tan cerca del rostro de su madre. Y esa mujer acostumbrada a ordenar y ser obedecida, hizo algo que la niña no esperaba. Le suplico:

-¿Lo harás por mi?, Es una promesa que hice y que tengo que transferirte- Urd se quedo sin habla, Sabia lo extraordinario de esa petición. Titubeo, pero finalmente dijo:

- Si, madre, lo haré.

-Ahora escúchame. Se que corro el peligro de que los dioses te pongan contra mi.. - La niña hizo un gesto de furia ante la sugerencia.- Por eso sellaremos un pacto.

Hild tomo a la pequeña y la levanto en vilo, como si fuera una muñeca, a pesar de sus protestas. Y luego comenzó a entonar una canción, que contenía complejas instrucciones mágicas. Estas tomaron forma, visible, penetrando en el cuerpo de la niña, finalmente devolvió a la niña a suelo y le dijo.

- Con este hechizo, la próxima vez que nos veamos y me llames "madre", se borrara cualquier alianza o sentimiento que puedas adquirir hacia los dioses. Es mi protección. No me arriesgaré a perder a mi sucesora. Ahora debes irte.

La niña estaba furiosa por lo que había hecho su madre. Aplicarle a ella. La hija de la gran _Daimakaichō _un hechizo de lealtad tal como lo hacia con sus estúpidos guardias.

- ¿Y si no quiero volver a decirte "madre"?

Hild no pude menos que sonreír ante esta rebeldía, ella había sido igual, pero ya no podía permitirse mas tiempo.

- Lo harás cuando llegue el momento. Todo esta listo. Pronto vendrá una escolta especial para protegerte. Yo ya no te veré.

Hild se enderezo y volvió a su actitud altiva.

Mientra tanto Marler había permanecido completamente inmóvil y congelada por el miedo a este poderoso ser, el mas temible de su mundo. Pero no pudo evitar hacer un movimiento, que le hizo recordar a Hild de su presencia.

- Marler, ven conmigo, tengo planes para ti.

Hild se retiro, sin siquiera voltear a ver a la niña. Sus ordenes siempre eran cumplidas, no necesitaba asegurarse de que la niña la seguida. Marler apenas alcanzo a hacer un gesto de despedida a Urd, y corrió detrás de la gran _Daimakaichō _

Urd entonces se quedo sola en su cuarto. A pesar de estar rodeada de guardias, sabia que estaba complemente sola. Todos los lazos con este mundo estaban rotos. A pesar de todo, no lloro. Hild le había enseñado bien. Solo cerro la mano apretando con fuerza el cristal. Se sentía traicionada al ser expulsada de ahí. Se formo una resolución. Nunca lo usaría, nunca la llamaría "madre". Le demostraría a su madre que no la necesitaba.

Horas mas tarde, esa niña se encontró frente a dos pequeñas y aterradas diosas. Solo entonces fue consciente de que su padre, uno de los dioses mas poderosos había muerto. Nunca había estado mucho con el, pero su breves visitas habían sido como un destello en ese mundo obscuro. Y ahora esas dos niñas aterradas, estaban ahí , desamparadas y solas como ella y reconoció que con ellas compartía algo. Su terror la decidió a protegerlas Pero no. No lo haría por Hild, lo haría por su padre y por ella misma. Nada las separaría.

Urd despertó de sus recuerdos, y floto hacia el cristal. Percibía su origen y sintió renacer el rencor hacia el y hacia su madre que la había obligado a alejarse, como un rehén en un juego de poder. Lo tomo y sintió sus emanaciones. Ningún dios se atrevería tocarlo. Pero ella era, después de todo, la hija de la _Daimakaichō _. Ese poder no le afectaba.

Y entonces recordó el susurro de Hild- "Debes proteger a tus hermanas"-

¿Proteger? ¿Proteger de que? Las únicas amenazas posibles solo podían venir de ella y su gente.

¿Tendría que ver con las amenazas que predecía Belldandy? Hell y el cielo, habían mantenido una tregua amarga y forzada, pero finalmente era mejor que la temible guerra que había estado a punto de destruir al multiverso. Pero Hild parecía de los pocos demonios que prefería esa paz que a la guerra.

Tal ves Hild temía una rebelión. Urd no quiso pensar mas. Le dolía pensar en su madre. Sintió que el cristal pulsaba. Se había prometido nunca usarlo... pero tenia que aceptar que podría llegar a necesitarlo.

De niña no había podido contener el poder del cristal, pero ahora era una diosa adulta. Tomo el cristal entre sus manos, y comenzó un canto mágico para sellar su poder y que ningún dios lo pudiera percibir. Le bastaron unos minutos.

Sonrió, pues ya era capaz de enseñarle algunos trucos a su madre. Tomo el cristal sellado y lo coloco en sus aretes. Finalmente dio una ultima mirada entre los objetos del cuarto, que estaba lleno de recuerdos. Repentinamente escucho un ruido de tras de ella. Había estado tan concentrada con el hechizo y se sentía a salvo en este lugar, que se había descuidado.

Volteo a ver el origen del ruido y la reconoció.

- ¡Lind!

- Fin del capitulo XI -


	12. Valquiria

Una nueva entrega, y la historia avanza en una nueva dirección.  
Pronto habrá mas acción y mas misterios, Espero sus comentarios.  
**Javier Delgado**

* * *

**La orden de los Caballeros Mortales**  
**Por Javier Delgado R.**

Fan fiction, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa" de Kōsuke Fujishima.

**Capítulo XII**

Recortada contra la luz de la entrada estaba la inconfundible silueta de Lind, sin faltar su hacha de combate. El contra luz y la larga sombra proyectada contra el piso, la hacían parecer de mayor tamaño y dramatismo. La imagen podría parecer teatral, pero la mas poderosa de las Valquirias no necesitaba de tales artificios.

Urd recordó que alguna vez, hacia muchos años esta visión le había provocado miedo. Era una niña asustada a pesar de intentar demostrar lo contrario al estar rodeada de sus enemigos jurados. En Hell se contaban muchas y perturbadoras leyendas en torno a esas poderosas diosas. Hild había comentado que el Cielo la protegería con todo su poder, y con una entrada igualmente dramática había aparecido ahí, su nueva guardiana. La mas poderosa de las valquirias, cuyo nombre llenaba de terror a algunos. Aprendería que algunas de esas leyendas eran fantasías, pero otras no lo eran.

Nunca podría haber imaginado, que ahora era una visión que la tranquilizaba. Ahora para ella era una diosa en la que sabia que podía confiar, incluso cuando se supone que no debería estar ahí.

- Lind. ¿Que haces aquí?

En un elegante movimiento que no pretendía serlo, Lind disolvió su hacha de combate en el aire, e ignorando la pregunta, avanzo mirando con curiosidad a lo largo del reciento. Como todas las diosas era eternamente joven, pero su actitud y porte no dejaban duda de su posición. Luego saludo a Urd con una sonrisa amable, que no podía dejar de translucir cierta condescendencia ante su antigua protegida.

- Así que aquí es donde ocultaste tus pertenencias.

Urd se sorprendió por la afirmación, ella estaba seguro que todo esto era un secreto entre dos hermanas.

- ¿Esconderlas? ¿Entonces sabes de ellas?

.- Urd, Hija de Hild. ¿Piensas que no revisaríamos todo lo que provenía del mundo que consideramos nuestro mayor enemigo?

Urd se sintió un poco incomoda, nunca había pensado que esto pudiera ser considerado como una amenaza seria.

- Son solo juguetes y recuerdos, no tenían porque importarles después de tantos años, ¿Para eso me buscas?

Lind camino hacia ella, mientras observaba con curiosidad los objetos, en su camino vio una esfera que flotaba en el aire, a pesar de las afirmación de Urd , la esfera tenia unas afiladas espinas de aspecto amenazador..

- Ah ¿que es esto?- Pregunto intrigada.

La esfera tenia un complejo diseño en su superficie, el grito de advertencia de Urd no llego a tiempo., la esfera ya se había activado

- ¡No toques eso!.. es peligroso.

La esfera se elevo violentamente en el aire y aparecieron varios brazos con armas con las que ataco a la valquiria.

- ¡Cuidado!, déjame detenerlo.

Pero la valquiria no parecía preocupada, al contrario su rostro parecía divertido. El objeto disparo algunas púas hacia ella, pero estas no encontraron a nadie. Ella se había movido tan rápidamente que parecía haber desaparecido. La espera movió sus sensores y la localizo. Aumento la velocidad de su ataque, pero Lind eran mas rápida, tanto que ni siquiera parecía moverse. Simplemente se desvanecía de un lugar y aparecía en otro.

Fue cuando Urd recordó que Lind era la mas poderosa de las Valquirias, asi que no había de que preocuparse, ese objeto nunca podría lastimarla, y mas aun, Lind parecía disfrutarlo. Urd la había visto sonreír muy pocas veces, y el que este peligroso objeto la hiciera sonreír la hizo recordara algunas de las antiguas leyendas. Finalmente Lind simplemente se coloco frente al objeto, estiro la mano para tomar el objeto y lo desactivo.

- Interesante. ¿Es esto un juguete?

- Es para el entrenamiento de los jóvenes, no es mortal, pero si puede provocar mucho dolor. Nadie esperaba que pudiéramos superarlo, solo debíamos aprender a soportar el castigo y la frustración.

- Interesante planteamiento. ¿Me permites conservarlo?

- ¿Como? ¿Para que lo quieres.? No importa, no me trae recuerdos muy agradables. Puedes quedártelos, solo que nunca supe desactivarlo. De haber sabido que hacia se hacia, lo abría hecho hace años.

- Gracias, esto me servirla para justificar de donde salio la lectura de magia demonica que apareció en este lugar, y tal ves lo use en entrenamiento. Algunas de las mas jóvenes nunca han sentido las emanaciones de objeto mágico de Hell, sera una buena lección.

- ¿Entonces no les dirás la verdad ¿Pensé que como diosas de primera clase las valquirias no podían mentir?

- Parte del arte de la guerra es saber engañar, pero si existe una persona a la que no le puedo mentir, sin embargo estoy segura que el no tendrá inconveniente en que te proteja, Aun eres valiosa para Kamisama.

Urd cerro los puños ante esas palabras.

- Valiosa... quieres decir ¿somo rehén? Aun me consideran así? Pensé que al tomar mi juramento como diosa se olvidarían de todo eso.

- Urd, No importa lo que escojas ser, Hay algo que nunca podrás dejar de ser, la hija de Hild y aun existe la posibilidad de llegues a ser la futura Daimakaichō. Pero no eres un rehén. Cuando tomaste tu primer juramento como diosa, Hild estuvo a punto de ir a la guerra, y Kamisama se arriesgo por ti y logro que te quedaras. Al menos eso le debes.

- Nunca supe sobre eso.

. - Hay algunas cosas que nunca se dicen.

- ¡Cosas..? ¿como el paradero de Giörel, diosa de primera clase? y que al parecer nadie quiere hablar de ella.

Lind levanto ligeramente un ceja pero no parecía sorprendida. Y luego sonrió, Belldandy le había ayudado a recuperar su sonrisa, pero en su rostro serio este gesto amable le daba un aire enigmático.

- Urd, sobre tu primera pregunta. Volviste a sobrepasar el limite de las alarmas.

- ¿Alarmas? ¿Que alarmas?

- ¿Sabes que tu entretenimiento de afuera siempre nos ha causado problemas?

- ¿Mi entretenimiento?.. ahh ¿Te refieres a la pared?

- Conforme crece tu poder, hemos tenido que estar ajustando el nivel de alarma en esta zona para que no se dispare un emergencia mayor, incluso con tu licencia de diosa, tu energía aun tiene un sello de Hell y hoy superaste tus marcas anteriores.

Urd sintió hervir la sangre, siempre había considerado que esa era un actividad privada y ahora se daba cuenta que no era así

- ¿Que? ¿Quieres decir que todo esta registrado? ¿Me están vigilando?

Pero la expresión de furia de Urd fue recibida con una mayor sonrisa de Lind, quien la miro divertida

- Cuando llegaste eras vigilada sin interrupción, era inevitable como hija del lider de nuestro mayor enemigo, pero finalmente ya no tuve duda de tus lealtades, y di instrucciones de dejar de vigilarte. No se que paso entre tu y tu madre, pero no tengo duda de que lado estas. En el fondo te pareces mucho a Belldandy que es capaz de sacrificarse a si misma por los que ama.. No es un secreto que tu lealtad no es hacia nosotros, sino a los que amas. Has crecido mucho, ya no eres la pequeña aterrada que intentaba fingir valor, pero aun siento que debo protegerte.

Lind por un momento puso una expresión seria, y la furia de Urd se desvanecido. A nadie mas le habría tolerado que le hablara de una manera tan condescendiente, pero esta diosa le inspiraba respeto.

- ¿Protegerme? ¿De que?

- Por el momento de ti misma y de que volvieras a pelear contra un escuadrón de Valquirias perfectamente entrenadas. En aquella ocasión a pesar de estar agotada diste una buena pelea. Te ganaste nuestro respeto.

- ¡No entiendo! ¿Porque tendría que pelear ahora?

- Como te explique, volviste a disparara las alarmas del sistema al romper tu marca anterior. Una joven valquiria me señalo una alarma de lo que parecía un gran actividad demónica, y posteriormente se detecto una emisión de magia, también con el sello de Hell. Ya estaban preparando un escuadrón, y por experiencia propia, se que no habrían sido bien recibidas.- Una sonrisa divertida ilumino el rostro de Lind.

Urd se quedo boquiabierta un momento, pero en cuanto se imagino la escena, no pudo evitar comenzar a reír. Definitivamente abría armado una buena pelea. Tal ves incluso la habría disfrutado, ahora no era la diosa joven y debilitada de la ves anterior.

- ¿ Y porque detuviste a ese escuadrón.?

- No te protegí tanto tiempo, sin reconocer tus marcas de energía. También conozco las causas de muchos de esos cráteres. Me parece que algo importante te preocupa, y debo averiguarlo. Pero debes tener cuidado, no siempre estaré yo.

- Lind.¿Por que me dices todo esto? No eres alguien que acostumbre a dar explicaciones. Y siento que me quieres decir algo.

- Urd, hija de Hild. Durante muchos años estuve obsesionada con ser mas fuerte y poderosa. Gracias a ustedes me he reencontrado y me di cuenta de que como como guardiana, falle en guiarte. Solo te inculque un desdén y odio hacia las de mi clase. Ahora reconozco que a pesar de las apariencias, seras una magnifica diosa, si no logras que alguien te mate primero. Pero tienes razón, necesitamos hablar. Ahora salgamos de aquí, y sella este lugar antes de que genere mas curiosidad.

Lind se dio vuelta y salio de ahí sin voltear a ver si la seguía. Urd gruño un poco, recordó a cierta mujer que tenia esa costumbre.

Afuera, ante la mirada curiosa de Lind, Urd sello la cueva. Lind se acerco a la entrada y paso su mano por la superficie. Luego miro a Urd e hizo un gesto de aprobación.- ¿Es magia de Belldandy?- y Urd asintió, entonces Lind realizo una llamada al sistema:

- Lind, Valquiria, Primera clase, operaciones especiales Solicita acceso al portal del centro de entrenamiento. Solicito autorización extra para Urd, diosa de segunda clase.

Un rayo de luz pareció caer el cielo deformando el continuo espacio tiempo. Pero este extraordinario fenómeno era magia cotidiana para Urd. Los bordes del túnel estaban llenos de magia poderosa y antigua.

Lind se elevo al portal, seguida de Urd. El portal desapareció y el valle volvió a quedar en silencio. Solo los cráteres recién formados eran testigos de que algo había pasado aquí.

* * *

Hild miro con creciente irritación la información que le proporcionaban las pantallas que la rodeaban. Incluso a pesar de vivir en un mundo que apreciaba mas la confrontación que la cooperación, el tener que vigilar mas a los suyos que a sus enemigos llegaba a ser desgastante.

Como temía, la muerte de ese joven, Anang Reh había causado mucho descontento. El que ademas fuera el hijo de su más poderoso rival era una coincidencia particularmente infortunada.

Ahora Anang-Reng tenia un nuevo pretexto para desafiarla, y el usar la muerte de su hijo como herramienta política no era algo que fuera a desaprovechar.

Respiro profundamente. Comenzaba a sentir cansancio de todo esto. El saber que estaba sola y sin heredera no ayudaban. ¿Sola?, eso le recordó la figura que estaba arrodillada frente a ella. Pero de momento no quería pensar en eso.

Hild miro a su alrededor, este lugar estaba diseñado para acrecentar la ilusión de poder. Era un amplio salón, las decoraciones en las paredes eran mucho mas elaboradas y barrocas que en cualquier otro lugar de este mundo, puesto que es aquí donde ella controlaba este mundo. A pesar de estar parcialmente en penumbra, la opulencia del lugar era extraordinaria.

Una serie de asientos a los lados, indicaban el lugar donde el consejo se reunía. Sin embargo rara vez estaba completamente lleno, Hild hacia todo lo posible por evitar esas reuniones., eso aumentaba el resentimiento en algunos, pero Hild estaba consciente de hacia donde querían ir la mayoría de ellos.

Pronto habría una reunión extraordinaria que no podría evitar, y este, el lugar que ella consideraba su lugar privado pronto estaría lleno de lideres exigiendo, peleando y discutiendo.

Hizo un gesto de disgusto ante la idea. Durante incontables eras, que un ser humano habría tenido problemas en contemplar, ella había sido la líder de este mundo, lo había sacado del borde de la extinción, pero nadie parecía entenderlo.

Finalmente, decidió que había un asunto que no podía posponer mas. Dirigió su atención a la joven demonio que se encontraba arrodillada frente a ella, esperando su decisión.

-Marler, dime una buena razón por la que deba escuchar ese mensaje. El mensaje de el hijo de mi mayor rival.

- Mi señora, - Había una emoción contenida en su voz, parecía al borde del llanto- Es...es.. del joven que fue ejecutado, el ya no puede ganar nada con esto.

Hild miro fríamente a la joven demonio, el que pareciera estar al borde del llanto solo aumentaba su irritación.

- Sigue siendo de el hijo de Anan Reng. Es mi enemigo. Estoy rodeada de enemigos.

- No todos son enemigos, entre los jóvenes hay algunos que están de acuerdo usted, pero le temen. Anang Reh era su líder. El... El solo quería lo mejor para nuestro mundo.

Marler titubeo, al recordarlo se estremeció, lo que no paso desapercibido para Hild. la miro intrigada, algo pasaba aquí. Se levanto y se acero a Marler, quien solo bajo la cabeza atemorizada.

Hild le tomo el rostro y lo levanto con violencia para poder examinarlo.

- ¿Lagrimas?. .¿ Amabas a ese joven? ¿Mi enemigo?. Esto es traición.

- El no era tu enemigo. Deseaba formar un grupo para contrarrestar la influencia de su padre, debes escuchar su último mensaje. Yo siempre te seré fiel, pase lo que pase.

Hild le toco la frente a Marler, se concentro y se introdujo en su mente. Sin misericordia se introdujo en sus sentimientos mas íntimos para verificar una vez mas su lealtad, escarbo y finalmente la dejo. Tenia un gesto de disgusto.

- ¡Amor.! . No te he dado permiso. Pero efectivamente veo que sigues siendo fiel. Tal ves un día te lo autorice. Esta bien. Dame el mensaje

Marler, tomo un cristal de datos. Lo coloco entre sus manos y este brillo al reconocer su presencia, finalmente Marler murmuro una palabra clave y el cristal floto en el aire. Emito un brillo y apareció la imagen de un joven demonio. Su semblante era tranquilo, era sido difícil imaginar que estaba apunto de ser ejecutado.

Marler ordeno: - Avanza a sección 3, mensaje a Hild. Activar. La imagen se modifico y tomo vida:

- Salve Hild sama. Espero realmente que Marler no haya tenido que sufrir mucho para que pudieras ver esto. No tengo mucho tiempo, pronto seré ejecutado, y lo acepto si con eso se logra preservar la paz, pero me quedaban tantos asuntos pendientes. Al menos intentare que no se cumpla. Se posiblemente solo me ves como al hijo de tu enemigo, pero soy mucho mas. Hay muchos jóvenes que desean estar de tu lado, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con tus métodos, compartimos tus metas y sabemos que la paz solo se mantendrá si sigues en el mando. Pero ellos solo te ayudaran si estas dispuesta a escucharlos. Se que pensaras que no nos necesitas. Durante eones has mantenido el poder sin necesidad de nadie, y sin escuchar a nadie, pero eso tendrá que cambiar.

.- Mi padre conoce tu secreto. Sabemos que ya no posees todo tu poder. El sabe que estas débil, pero no sabe que tanto. Pronto exigirá un juicio de poder. El es poderoso, y podrá medir su poder contigo. Incluso si lo derrotas, el sabrá que tan débil estas y eso animara a otros Shaik de unirse a el. Una vez roto el balance de poder, no tendrás ninguna oportunidad. Incluso si los mios deciden ayudarte, sera difícil pues como jóvenes aun han desarrollado todo su poder, pero prefieren arriesgarse contigo. Marler puede ponerte en contacto con los mios, pero solo si accedes a escucharlos. Hice un contrato entre ella y yo, así que no podrás obligarla a la fuerza. Por favor, no la lastimes, ella te es fiel y yo ya estaré muerto, no tengo anda que ganar excepto saber que nuestro pueblo sobrevivirá. Finalmente, como deber a mi padre, debo pedirte que no lo mates. El cree que hace lo mejor para nuestro pueblo. No es realmente tu enemigo, no lo hace porque desee el poder, sino porque realmente cree que es el mejor camino. Hild, escucha, ya no puedes dirigir este mundo sola y no tienes a quien darle el poder.

Hild cerro los puños con furia y el aire se lleno de electricidad. ¡Su secreto! ¿Como lo podrían haber averiguado? Miro a Marler, era la única persona cerca a ella. La tomo por el cuello y levanto en el aire.

Marler no opuso ninguna resistencia, solo hizo un gesto de dolor ante el poder que la aprisionaba, Hild aflojo la presión para que pudiera hablar.

- Mi señora. Puede hacer lo que desee conmigo. Pero esas palabras son verdaderas. Ellos simplemente hicieron un balance de energía. Han estado midiendo tu poder, y solo hicieron una evaluación. Estuve investigando, y se que su medición no es exacta, por eso necesita el juicio de poder. El debate sobre el sistema doblete servirá de pretexto. Con eso podrán medir tu poder con toda precisión. No podrá negarse.

Hild la miro furiosa, pero sabia que tenia razón, lentamente la fue liberando. No lograba entender porque exista tanta fidelidad en esa criatura, esta criatura le había servido bien, sobre todo lo relacionado con Urd, pero no entendía porque lo hacia.

Sintió un dolor, ¡Urd!, si al menos la tuviera a ella a su lado. Para entonces su poder podría haber crecido lo suficiente para inclinar la balanza de su lado.

Miro a Marler, se dio cuenta de algo. Ella era el único ser en quien podía confiar. Incluso su hija la había traicionado, en cambio Marler...

Tal ves no la había valorado bien. Se acerco a ella, y volvió a poner su mano en su rostro, pero esta vez decidió penetrar mas profundamente. Y vio... Se vio a ella misma,a través de los ojos de Marler. Y entonces no vio a Hild la terrible, sino a Hild, la que usaba una mascara de impasibilidad para esconder su dolor, el dolor de la traición de un dios, el dolor de la traición de una hija, el dolor de la soledad, y admiración por su fortaleza para seguir adelante.

Hild la soltó indignada. Esta criatura podía ver a lo mas hondo de su ser. Esta criatura sentía admiración... y también compasión por ella, ¡ Compasión! Hacia ella que podía destruirla con un gesto.

Pero logro contener la ira, y volvió a ver a Marler, la joven demonio no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. Pero ya la no la veía igual. Tal ves había mas ahí de lo que ella esperaba. Finalmente tomo una decisión.

- Esta bien. Escuchare a esos jóvenes. Pero no prometo nada. Después de eso tengo una misión para ti. Sera la misión mas importante que jamas hayas tenido. Si logras logras cumplirla te recompensare mas allá de lo que puedas imaginar.

- Mi señora. No lo haré por la recompensa, lo haré porque se que es lo mejor para nuestro pueblo.

Y lentamente, venciendo su miedo, levanto la mirada y miro a Hild a los ojos venciendo todos sus temores, le mantuvo la mirada.

Hild estaba asombrada, solo una persona había sido capaz de hacer eso. Se acerco a Marler, le puso un a mano en su hombro. Marler se estremeció ante ese contacto, y Hild le dijo:

- Creo que te he juzgado mal. Tendré que corregir eso.

* * *

Urd salio del portal y recibió un súbito impacto de calor y presión. Sintió dolor antes de que Yggdrasil reajustara su cuerpo de diosa a ese ambiente. Desearía que Lind la hubiera prevenido, pero era típico de ella olvidar que no todo mundo era tan poderoso como ella.

Era un mundo hostil, inhóspito, tenia una pesada atmósfera desprovista de oxigeno y llena de vapores tóxicos. El calor debía ser suficiente para derretir el plomo. La presión era tan grande que todo se deformaba, como si en lugar de atmósfera fuera un océano. Miro al cielo de este mundo, y vio unas nubes arremolinadas de un ominoso color amarillo y que apenas ocultaban un gigantesco y moribundo sol rojo.

La gravedad también era mayor que la terrestre. Este lugar no solo debía estar desprovisto de vida, sino también de posibilidades de desarrollarla.

- ¿Que lugar es este.?

- Es nuestro campo de entrenamiento. Este es un universo carente de vida, y que existiría poco tiempo. Requerimos poder usar todo nuestro poder, y aquí lo podemos hacer sin temor a provocar consecuencias.- Lind miro a Urd y luego hizo un comentario inesperado- Belldandy te ofrecería un te, pero te imaginaras que el agua liquida aquí no puede existir.

Urd rio, saliendo de Lind ese comentario era una broma monumental. Finalmente Lind se puso seria.

- Ahora dime ¿porque es tan importante entrar a Yggdrasil?

Urd dudo un poco, pero Lind parecía ser su única oportunidad. Comenzó a explicarle que había usado un acceso no autorizado y descubierto muchos procesos faltantes, pero Lind pudo ver que había mucho más. Inicio un hábil interrogatorio y a su pesar Urd tuvo que explicar mucho mas. Tuvo que hablar del expediente de Keiichi. Evito mencionar a Belldandy, pero Lind fácilmente lo intuyo.

Lind la miro fijamente, como midiéndola para saber si era verdad, y luego... sonrió. Urd comenzó a pensar que cuando Lind sonreía, era momento de preocuparse.

- Urd, sabes que todo eso te podría atraer graves penas, no solo a ti, sino también a Belldandy, incluso a pesar de ser Nornas.

. - Nunca mencione a Belldandy

- No hace falta, se lo que ella haría por proteger a Keiichi. Urd. Eso es importante. No vuelvas a entrar al sistema de manera ilegal sin consultarme. Recuerda, yo también deseo proteger a Keiichi.

- ¿Sin consultarte?. ¿Realmente no reportaras todo esto?

- Urd, habría sido mas fácil si fueras valquiria. Me seria fácil justificar tus actos, pero en este momento has llamado demasiado la atención. Recuerda que hay dioses que no olvidan quien es tu madre y en este momento estamos al borde de la guerra.

- ¿Que? ¿Como es posible? Hild nunca haría algo semejante sin un motivo.

- Hild no, pero Anang Reng si.

- ¿El Shaik Anang Reng?

- ¿Lo conoces?

Urd cerro lo ojos, intentando recordar al demonio que había visto su ultimo día en Hell.

- Solo lo vi una vez, pero se que se opina a Hild y - intento recordar mejor, había algo que debía recordar... - creo.. que el estaba de parte de los que asesinaron a mi padre..

- Si recuerdas bien. También apoyaba a los que deseaban matarte.

- ¿Asesinarme?

-¿ No lo sabias?. Hild te envío aquí para proteger tu vida.

Urd se quedo sin palabras. Siempre había creído que el ser enviada al cielo había sido solo por razones políticas... nunca había pensado que Hild lo hiciera por su seguridad.

- No, no lo sabia- Dijo finalmente- Creo... tal ves he sido injusta con ella.

- Hild es un adversario formidable, pero la respeto. Ella no desea la guerra, pero hay posibilidades de que sea derrocada. Ante eso, el que exista una anomalía técnica en Yggdrasil no sera considerado como prioritario. Desgraciadamente ahora tampoco podremos entrar sin llamar la atención y llamar la atención hacia ti. Que la hiaj de Hild intente entrar a la fuerza al sistema, cuando hay una posible guerra, sera visto como algo muy sospechoso.

- Pero es mas que una anomalía, estoy convencida de que hay una amenaza real.

- Nosotras lo sabemos, pero no es una amenaza inminente. Aun así, haré lo posible por lograr que tengas ese acceso. Ahora, deberas regresar a la tierra, pero hay algo que debemos hacer. Tienes que aprender a defenderte.

- Yo se defenderme. - Contesto Urd con irritación.

Lind señalo a una gigantesca montaña de granito, parecía haber emergido recientemente, pues la erosión no había redondeado sus irregulares superficies.- Entonces destruye esa montaña- Urd tenia un gran poder, pero esto parecía demasiado.

-¿Que ? Es demasiado grande, no creo tener poder para eso.

-. Hazlo. Eres hija de la gran Daimakaichō, también tu padre era uno de los dioses mas poderosos. Es hora de ver si tienes algo de ellos.

Urd dudo un instante,, pero las palabras de Lind eran un reto que no podía ignorar. Nunca había querido emular a alguno de sus padres, pero no podía soportar ese reto.

Se concentro, por alguna razón sintió que el poder le llegaba con mucho mas facilidad. Comenzó a entonar un hechizo de poder, uno que nunca se había atrevido a usar. Sintió la acumulación de energía, su cuerpo brillaba, en sus sus manos se comenzó a formar una esfera de plasma incandescente con una intensidad que nunca había logrado y finalmente lanzo una descarga contra el flanco de la montana.

El suelo se estremeció, el impacto equivalía a una pequeña bomba atómica, y parte de la ladera de la montana se derrumbo. Urd nunca pensó que pudiera causar tanta destrucción, se detuvo un momento para recuperarse y volteo a ver a Lind orgullosa.

Lind seguía impasible y luego comento

-Eso es todo? Yo esperaba algo asi:

Lind levanto su brazo y apenas si ningún gesto o invocación, lanzo un poderoso rayo de plasma ígneo y furioso. Parte de la cima de la montaña se vaporizó. Urd sintió breve escalofrío, y recordo algunas de las leyendas sobre las valquirias. Nunca había visto semejante poder. Entonces Lind le dijo con seriedad:

. - Urd, ahora deja de jugar y concéntrate..

Esas palabras hicieron hervir la sangre de Urd, quien esta ves mezclo su ira con su poder. De haber estado mas tranquila, habría notado que Lind realmente se había debilitado con la demostración de poder.

Esta vez formo una esfera de plasma, la hizo crecer, apenas la podía mantenerla bajo control, el poder era tal que no la podia tocar con sus manos. Comenzó a oscilar fuera de control.

-Cuidado.. Así te vas a hacer daño...

Era demasiado tarde, Urd lanzo la inestable esfera de energía, que había superado todo lo que nunca antes había hecho y parte de la montaña alcanzo a vaporizarse, pero ella recibió parte del impacto.

Urd gritó de dolor al recibir parte de la energía que ella misma había creado. Sus manos parecían arder, y cayo derrumbada mientras intentaba sobreponerse al dolor. Sus manos estaban severamente quemadas.

- Urd, espera, no te muevas, llamare un sanador.- Urd miro sus manos ennegrecidas, el dolor era insoportable, pero ella tenia sus propios métodos y su propio orgullo.

-No, no quiero un maldito sanador, Yo me puedo curar sola. -

Soportando el dolor, tomo uno de sus aretes, y de su interior emergieron unas pequeñas pastillas. Gracias al trabajo con el doctor sus pociones curativas ahora eran mas poderosas que nunca. Apenas y podía mover las manos, y con dificultad separo una pastilla y la tomo.

Sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a regenerar el daño, vio como sus manos recuperaba el color, el dolor se desvaneció, las quemaduras desaparecieron. Entonces por primera ves en su vida, Lind pareció impresionada, y finalmente comento.

- Nunca había visto una poción tan poderosa. Urd, como lo lograste.

Urd aun no se terminada de recuperar, sabia que le llevaría varias horas superar el daño completo, con un quejido alcanzo a decir.

- He mejorado mis pociones, con algo de ayuda. Pero se que para los dioses siguen siendo cosas sin utilidad.

- ¿Ayuda.? ¿Te refieres al mortal del que me hablaste.? Creo que tendré que conocerlo.

Lind se quedo pensativa un momento, y tomo una decisión.

- La autocuración requiere mucha magia, que en un combate podría usarse para ataque y defensa. Esa poción curativa no utiliza magia extra. Puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte en un combate real. Te pido que la compartas con nosotras. Según nuestras reglas, podre darte algo cambio.

- Puedes quedártelas, ¿pero contestaras mis preguntas.?

- No,! – Urd gruño exasperada por la frustración – Pero te daré esto:

Lind extendió sus manos, y en ellas apareció un hermoso estuche, decorado en un extraño estilo, parecía antiguo y arcaico.

- Pero esto, estoy es muy valioso, recuerdo las antiguas leyendas, y dicen no fue hecho para ser usado por dioses. ¿Que debo hacer con esto?

- Tu sabrás para que usarlo, pero espero que lo necesites, me sentiré mejor si lo tienes. Ademas un consejo. Creaste un plasma de tal energía que no puedes usar nada material para contenerlo. No intentes hacerlo de nuevo si no sabes como contenerlo, nosotras usamos nuestras hachas de combate para eso. Tienes mas poder del que crees, pero aun debes aprender a controlarlo. Solo puedo decirte algo, la tierra no es un lugar seguro. Regresa inmediatamente y protege a los tuyos.

Urd tomo el estuche con reverencia, era lo mas cercano en su mundo a algo que pudiera llamarse sagrado.

- Lind, me estas asustando. Regresare inmediatamente.

Lind se acerco a Urd y le dijo:

- Serias una magnifica valquiria, pero necesitas enfocarte. No he olvidado lo que me dijiste. Si existe algo mal en Yggdrasil para mi es mucho mas serio que la posibilidad de guerra. Pronto sabrás de mi.

Lind entonces se prepara a llamar al portal

.- Solicito acceso a portal. Autorización a Urd, diosa de segunda clase, conexión directa a la tierra.

En cuanto Urd desapareció, Lind llamo a una de las jóvenes valquirias.

- ¿Pudiste tomar las medidas?

- Si señora. Nunca había visto tanto poder.

Le entrego a Lind un panel portátil de datos. En el se desplegaba un análisis detallado de la energía de Urd y un scan de su cuerpo durante el proceso.

- Ella es hija de dos de los seres mas poderosos que conocemos. Su poder debería exceder lo que vimos, y sin embargo apenas y pudo controlarlo.

- ¿que significa eso?.

- Observa esto. Su verdadero poder parece estar bloqueado. Ella debería tener capacidad de extraer energía tanto de Yggdrasil como de Nidhogg. Observa esto, aquí en su código hay una secuencia extraña, debe ser el bloqueo, pero esta profundamente encriptado. Sin embargo creo reconocer esa firma, debe ser de Hild.

- ¿Tiene un hechizo de su madre?

- Si, lo imaginaba, Hild no habría enviado a su hija a vivir con sus enemigos sin algún tipo de protección, yo lo habría hecho. Debe ser alguna especie de código de lealtad, que se activara con alguna señal o palabra clave, liberando su poder completo.

- Pero entonces, ¿podemos confiar en ella?

Lind miro con detenimiento el despliegue de datos, luego miro a la joven y dijo simplemente

- No lo se, realmente, no lo se.

- Fin del capitulo XI I-


	13. Liberación

**La orden de los Caballeros Mortales**  
**Por Javier Delgado R.**

Fan fiction, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa" de Kōsuke Fujishima.

**Capítulo XIII**

Aun era de noche pero un tono rojizo en el cielo anunciaba que pronto amanecería. Un hombre avanzaba por una vereda en el bosquecillo, alumbrado con la tenue luz de una linterna eléctrica. El camino era empinado, pues en lugar de seguir el camino principal, el hombre cortaba camino atravesando directamente el bosque rumbo a la cima de la pequeña montaña. Se movía sin titubear, denotando que no era la primera vez que hacia el recorrido, este era un ritual que repetía con frecuencia. Finalmente llego a la cima, donde había una pequeña y derruida pirámide prehispánica. Miro con cierto disgusto el lugar, pues sabia que no era el tiempo, sino los turistas los que habían causado la mayor parte del daño reciente. Finalmente en un gesto de resignación se encogió de hombros y trepo a la cima de la pirámide. Aun faltaban varios minutos para el amanecer, y en el borde de la cadena montañosa que rodeaba al valle, se veía ya un tenue resplandor. Respiro profundamente para llenarse con el fresco y estimulante aire de la mañana, cerro los ojos un momento y luego, lentamente miro a su alrededor.

Era un visión fantástica y hermosa. En medio de un mar de luces que por un lado se expandía mas allá del horizonte y por el otro llegaba hasta el borde de las montañas y un poco mas allá, como intentando invadirlas, emergía esta pequeña montaña, en realidad, un volcán extinto hacia apenas unos miles de años. Intento imaginarse como debió haber sido en el pasado. Un hermoso y antiguo lago, lleno de vida, de aves migratorias, de pesca, y que rodeado de tierras fértiles que los industriosos habitantes de l lugar lograban que dieran varias cosechas al año. Este gran lago se extendía como un mar interior, llenando este inmenso valle, rodeado de montañas y volcanes extintos y hacia el norte en el centro del lago, se encontraba la gran isla artificial que fuera la gran Tenochtitlan, una de las ciudades mas grandes de su tiempo.

Pero ese hermoso lago había desaparecido y sabia en unos minutos ese hermoso mar de luces desaparecería, cuando el sol dejaría ver en su lugar el mar de concreto y asfalto de la moderna ciudad de México. El hombre se encontraba en la cima de Ciltaltepetl, que en nahuatl significa "cerro de la estrella", un antiguo lugar sagrado de los pueblos nahuas. Poco a poco los destellos del sol comenzaron a aparecer por el borde de las cadena de montañas que rodeaba al valle. Pronto el el viento se llenaría del olor de gasolina, Diesel y del rumor de la ciudad que despierta. Pero el quería seguir imaginando que su montaña era una isla perdida. Todo eso lo ayudaba a olvidarse de sus problemas y las decisiones que pronto tendría que tomar..

Se quedo un momento más disfrutando del magnifico espectáculo del amanecer. Pocos podía disfrutar de un observatorio tan apropiado, era uno de los pocos privilegios que disfrutaba como el director del pequeño y olvidado museo del Museo del Fuego Nuevo del Citaltepetl.

Decidió que era hora de volver a su oficina, eran apenas unos 15 minutos de descenso, pero pensó en desviarse para pasar por algunas de sus cuevas favoritas. Hacia apenas unos miles de años, el volcán había emergido en medio del lecho de lago, y el encuentro de la lava y el agua había resultado en la formación de cientos y cientos de cuevas. Cuevas que los antiguos habitantes del lugar tenían como sagradas. Conforme descendió vio algunas ofrendas nuevas de flores y plumas. No sabia quien lo hacia, nunca los había podido sorprender, pero siembre encontraba nuevas ofrendas, en esta época del año, eran las flores de naranja intenso de la flor de los muertos, el _**Cempoalxochitl**_ . Pero había un lugar donde nunca se colocaban ofrendas, un lugar que parecía estar maldito, un lugar lleno de tesoros.

Después de unos minutos entro al edificio del museo, el museo hacia cuarenta años, había sido una novedad arquitectónica. Pasó frente a un viejo guarda que lo saludo irritado, para informarle que nuevamente uno de los baños estaba fuera de servicio por una tubería rota. Al escuchar esto, el Dr Jorge de León Rivera suspiro. Tendría suerte si lograba arreglarlo antes de una semana y posiblemente tendría que pagar las reparaciones con su escaso sueldo. Luego miro a las viejas exhibiciones. No tenia presupuesto para actualizarlas y ya mostraban su edad, faltaban luces, había letreros borrosos, y ademas en las bodegas del museo tenia piezas recién excavadas que necesitaba clasificar, ordenar, publicar y restaurar.

Finalmente se dirigió a su oficina donde se tuvo que sentar con cuidado, la silla estaba a punto de romperse. El museo había sido construido 40 años atrás y aun tenia un aspecto moderno, pero que no lograba ocultar el abandono en que había caído

Con un gesto de desesperación, saco un documento de su escritorio. Estaba escrito en un elegante papel membretado de un importante laboratorio farmacéutico. En realidad eran tres copias de un mismo documento, en japones, ingles y español. Había llegado un par de días atrás y ya se sabia de memoria el contenido. El laboratorio le ofrecía hacer un importante donativo a su museo. Al ver la cantidad ofrecida casi había roto su desvencijada silla, pero a cambio... y eso era lo que lo hacia dudar... debería ofrecerle todo su apoyo a cierta persona. Al doctor en etnobotanica Shugahara Kenji, para que le pudiera dar acceso a cierta pieza arqueológica... que necesitaba tener en sus manos.

Golpeo el escritorio con furia. la idea de entregar una pieza arqueológica, una pieza tan especial, que ni siquiera aun se había atrevido a publicar su existencia. Luego, miro a su alrededor, al museo que tanto amaba y que estaba pasando por un lento, pero inexorable deterioro. Poder levantar ese museo, darle la importancia que se merecía, poder hacer excavaciones en la zona, con equipo especial para localizar los cientos de sitios arqueológicos que seguramente estaba seguro de encontrar... Todo, a cambio de olvidar su integridad y vender una pieza. Una sola pieza.

¡No!, no lo podía hacer.

Entonces escucho que tocaban a la puerta. El guarda del museo se asomo nerviosamente y le anunció que tenia visitas.

El Dr Rivera se quedo intrigado, era aun muy temprano, pero efectivamente escucho un rumor de al menos media docena de voces. No esperaba tantos visitantes. Tomo el documento y salio de su oficina, donde quedo atónito ante un extraño espectáculo.

Lo primero que llamo su atención fue un hombre con una llamativa vestimenta. Seguramente era hindú. Este hablaba animadamente con dos hombres tambien de aspecto oriental, casi estaba seguro que eran japoneses. Uno de ellos debía ser el Dr Shugahara Kenji, entonces miro con mayo atención al de mayor edad y casi salta de la sorpresa. El otro de ellos era su ídolo, el Dr Saburo Sugiyama, el famoso investigador que durante varias temporadas había explorado la Pirámide del sol y de la luna en Teotihuacan.

¿Que hacia ahí? ¡Seguramente el no podía estar de acuerdo en entregar una pieza arqueológica a cambio de un donativo!

Ademas había varios jóvenes, por su forma de vestir, sus jeans, su pelo largo, casi podía adivinar que eran estudiantes de antropología. Los jóvenes llevaban varias cajas que parecían bastante pesadas.

El Dr Saburo Sugiyama se le acerco muy afablemente.

-Dr Rivera, es un placer conocerlo, hace tiempo que quería conocer su museo.

El Dr Rivera intento reconocer un tono de burla al referirse a su destartalado museo, pero no lo encontró, al parecer hablaba en serio.

- Dr Sugiyama, no tengo palabras para expresarle mi admiración, durante años he seguido sus trabajos, no esperaba verlo aquí, en este pequeño museo.

- ¿Pequeño museo?, Espero que pronto deje de serlo, gracias a la propuesta del Dr Shugahara.

- Dr Sugiyama, espero que no se ofenda, pero creo que no puedo aceptar la oferta, no puedo darle esa pieza, le pertenece al país.

Para su sorpresa, como contestación escucho la alegre risa del Dr Sugiyama, que lo miro con felicidad a los demás y exclamo en ingles a sus compañeros.

- Se los dije, este es un buen hombre. Ha luchado por años por levantar este lugar, y su integridad es a toda prueba.

Luego el Dr Sugiyama se dirigió a quien debía ser el Dr Shugahara y en japones le explico rápidamente la situación. Este sonrió y se acerco al desconcertado director del museo, le hizo una cortes reverencia y le dijo en un español cortado, y apenas comprensible:

- Por favor, necesito su ayuda, el Dr Sugiyama le explicara todo.

Media hora después el grupo de hombres se encontraban en una cueva en la mitad de la ladera del volcán. Habían tenido que despejar la entrada de rocas, pues por temor a un saqueo arqueológico, la entrada de la cueva había sido sellada, en espera de poder contar presupuesto y recursos para una excavación formal.

Mientas los estudiantes despejaban la entrada el Dr Sugiyama pregunto:

-¿ Entonces descubrió esta cueva, debido a que aquí no se hacen ofrendas?, esa es una conclusión muy extraña y aventurada. ¿Como llego a ese razonamiento?

El Dr Rivera se sintió un poco nervioso, como un estudiante que necesita explicar su razonamiento a un maestro. En eso fue interrumpido por el Dr Shugahara, quien con un entusiasmo que casi parecía infantil estudiaba un ramo de una llamativas flores de color naranja que había recogido de una ofrenda. En su entusiasmo le pregunto algo en japones:

- ¿Como se llaman estas flores? ¿que uso tienen? ¿tienen alguna propiedad mágica o terapéutica?

El Dr Sugiyama no pudo menos que sonreír ante el entusiasmo de su colega, pero lo entendía, este país ofrecía tantas sorpresas, así que le contesto

- Se conoce como _**Cempoalxochitl**_ o flor de los muertos. No se le conoce ninguna propiedad terapéutica, pero se dice que su aroma permite que los espíritus de los muertos encuentren el camino de regreso a su hogar para visitar de vez en cuando a sus deudos. Le pediré a mis estudiantes que le envíen algunas muestras si le interesa.

La cara de satisfacción del Dr Shugahara fueron más que suficiente para saber que si lo deseaba. Luego le pidió al Dr Shugahara y a su acompañante que se acercaran, para poder traducirles la información sobre el descubrimiento de la cueva. Le indico al Dr Rivera que continuara con su relato. Este se sintió incomodo al ser el centro de atención de los tres especialistas, pero continuo con su relato.

- Desde hace miles de años, las cuevas de este volcán son consideradas como pasajes al mundo espiritual y que se supone se abren en ciertas épocas del años. Hasta la fecha, la gente aun viene aquí, y colocan ofrendas para pedir permiso para comunicarse. Se me ocurrió que podía haber cuevas sin descubrir, así que comencé a hacer un mapa de donde se colocaban las ofrendas. Así localice algunas cuevas que no conocíamos, pero observé que había una zona donde no se colocaba ninguna, a pesar de que ahi habia una cueva que yaconocíamos. Eso me sugirió que la cueva debería ser especial, por lo que decidi investigarla con mayor detalle. Al explorarla, finalmente encontré una pared falsa, y sobre todo, que parecía intacta. Y esto- dijo señalando a su alrededor- Es lo que encontré:

La cueva parecía tosca y primitiva. Apenas y se había modificado las paredes de lava solidificada. Se habían ampliado algunas partes y se habían tallado unos nichos, pero por ninguna parte aparecían los elaborados relieves y tallas de las civilizaciones prehispanicas. En lugar de esto, había centenares de piezas de barro, otra talladas en piedra volcánica, y esparcidas en ellas, algunas de oro. En las paredes también había más figuras. Todas ellas tenían algo en común. Todas miraban al centro de la cueva como un ejercito de vigilantes. Eran figuras de antiguos dioses, muchos de ellos ya olvidados. También había objetos cotidianos, madera, piedra, barro y obsidiana y en una esquina, un esqueleto colocado en cuclillas, como si estuviera vigilando el lugar. Tomaría años de trabajo poder estudiar y clasificar el contenido, todos eran objetos únicos y maravillosos.

Pero había algo extraño. El grupo había entrado en la cueva con un sentido de maravilla ante el lugar, pero en el interior se sentía una extraña opresión. Parecía ser algo en el ambiente. Se sentía un desasosiego, como si algo terrible estuviera por suceder.

Y en el centro de la cueva había un pedestal tallado burdamente en lava. Y en el centro del pedestal reposaba una pieza de oro. Esta parecía tosca y antigua. Posiblemente realizada por el antiguo método de la cera perdida.

- ¿Azteca? - pregunto intrigado el Dr Shugahara.

- No- dijo el Dr Rivera, en voz baja y con cierta reverencia- Los aztecas son muy recientes. Su civilización no tiene mas de 800 años. Esto es mucho mas antiguo, posiblemente tres mil años mas antiguo. Esas figuras, son dioses y guardianes que vigilan a esa pieza. Es muy raro encontrar una pieza de oro de esta época. Los conquistadores tomaron todo el oro que encontraron y lo fundieron, no les interesaba su valor artístico. Esta pieza es muy especial. Es de una época en que no había aun escritura en estas tierras, y sin embargo, ademas de es una deidad desconocida, tiene marcas, como si quisieran decirnos algo. Siempre que entro a este lugar, me dan escalofríos, siento que aquí hay algo maligno. A veces quisiera volver a cerrar este lugar, pero es un descubrimiento importante, cambiara todos los conceptos históricos de las civilizaciones de meosamérica.

Mientras hablaba, los estudiantes habían abierto las cajas, y de su interior sacaron varios biombos, semejantes a los que usan trabajan con equipos de rayos X. Tenia un recubrimiento de plomo para proteger contra la radiación. A pesar de que le habían explicado lo que pretendían, no dejaba de ser extraño ves este equipo en un sitio arqueológico. Siguieron las instrucciones que habían recibido y todos se colocaron detrás del biombo, que tenia unos cristales emplomados especiales para poder ver.

Cuando terminaron, el Dr Shugahara se puso un pesado delantal de plomo y una mascara especial. Tomo una caja que tenia marcado el símbolo de radiación y con cuidado se acerco al pedestal.

El Dr Rivera sintió que le daba un vuelco en el corazón. Este hombre estaba a punto de alterar la escena arqueológica, sus pisadas en el suelo dejarían marcas. Luego lo vio levantar la pieza de oro, y tuvo que gritar cuanto al parecer intentaba romperla.

Su grito fue interrumpido por un enérgico gesto de el Dr Shugahara. Este continuo con su operación , y finalmente le mostró el resultado. Había logrado separar la base de la pieza y en su interior encontró algo. Brillaba con luz propia, era un brillo verde y enfermizo. Repentinamente la atmósfera del lugar, se volvió aun más pesada y opresiva. A pesar de la protección especial, algo del poder del cristal llegaba a ellos. El Dr Rivera, que se encontraba detrás el biombo, observando, no pudo evitar sentir una profunda angustia, una soledad. comenzó a sentir un ansia, ansia de fama, de logros económicos, de poder, de...

Repentinamente todos esos pensamientos cesaron, como por acto de magia

El Dr Shugahara había colocado el cristal en la caja protegida contra radiación y al cerrarla parecía como si alguien hubiera apagado un interruptor.

La opresión del ambiente de la cueva había desaparecido súbitamente. Ahora la sensación había sido reemplazada por una paz interior, como si después de ver lo peor de uno mismo, se pudiera apreciar mejor las partes buenas.

El Dr Rivera comprendió entonces que todo lo que le habían dicho era verdad. Ese cristal, proveniente de un pasado remoto, había sido escondido ahí, para proteger a la humanidad de sus posibles efectos. ¿Que clase de hombre seria el Dr Shugahara que se atrevía a enfrentarse a algo así?

El Dr Shugahara volteo a verlo, le sonrió y le hizo una pequeña reverencia. Parecía que hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Envuelto en el traje a prueba de radiación, su figura parecía extraña e irreal. Levanto las manos y le mostró la figura de oro, para que pudiera apreciar que no le había hecho ningún daño. Entonces se acerco, lentamente debido al peso del traje, y le entrego la figura de oro, ahora vacía y le dijo algo que no comprendía, pero que su colega le tradujo.

- El oro era lo mejor que tenían para protegerse de las emanaciones del cristal, es incluso mas eficiente que el plomo, pero no era suficiente. La pieza ya es inofensiva. Con el donativo podrá explorar este lugar, pero le pediré que no diga lo que ha visto, hasta que entendamos mejor con lo que estamos tratando.

-Entonces.. ¿existen mas cristales como este?

- Si, como especialista, sabrá que la pirámide del Sol en Teotihuacan, fue construida sobre una caverna. Pero nunca hemos publicado fotografías de la caverna. Por alguna razón, nunca fuimos capaces de sacar fotos, los negativos tendían a velarse, y sospechamos de algún tipo de radiactividad, asi que restringimos el acceso al caverna hasta poder entender lo que pasaba. Ayer el Dr Shugahara nos enseño lo que se encontraba oculto en su interior.

- ¿porque buscan estos cristales? ¿que harán con ellos?

- Eso, lo sabrá algún día, que espero sea cercano. De momento, la explicación es mas fantástica de lo que se pueda imaginar. El Dr Shugahara debe continuar su búsqueda, y nosotros debemos seguir con nuestro camino.

El Dr Shugahara se le acerco, junto con el hindú, tenia una expresión solemne y le hizo una elegante reverencia de agradecimiento. Al de cerca el rostro del oriental, pudo ver una resolución que no había visto antes y que lo hizo estremecer. Ese hombre parecía tener una misión divina que cumplir. Así que imito su gesto lo mejor que pudo y le deseo la mejor de las suertes. El Dr y su acompañante se alejaron, mientras el Dr Sugiyama decidió llamarlo y hacerle un par de propuestas.

- Ya que estamos aquí, con algunos estudiantes, porque no comenzamos el levantamiento de este magnifico sitio.

- Pero, ¿y el Dr Shugahara?

- El tiene una misión que cumplir, por cierto .¿Ha escuchado hablar de la organización de los primates?, creo que le gustaría integrarse a ella.

Después de haber desaparecido la influencia del cristal, el Dr Rivera se sentía eufórico. El resultado fue un dia largo y productivo. El pequeño museo vería muchos mejores tiempos..

Al día siguiente, al regresar a la cueva, se encontró con una hermosa ofrenda de flores en la entrada de la cueva y por un momento olvido su escepticismo de científico y pensó si los antiguos relatos sobre los dioses tendrían algo de verdad.

* * *

Walharen demonio de tercera clase, Sysop adjunto de Nidhogg, maldecía su suerte. Primero, su solicitud de ser integrado a la división de combate había sido denegada una vez mas, y con eso su ultima posibilidad de convertirse en demonio de segunda clase se había evaporado. Sus ropas indicaban que pertenecía a la despreciada clase administrativa. A pesar de ser los responsables de que todo funcionara, eran considerados el estrato más bajo de esta sociedad y todos sus intentos de cambiarse de clase era vistos con burla. Recordó con amargura las palabras del asistente de reclutamiento.

- Tus capacidades como Sysop no tiene rival, así que seguirás en ese puesto, sin importar que hayas sido el mejor en el entrenamiento de combate. Estoy seguro que te sera útil para enfrentarse a ... los bichos de programación. - La risa del asistente , apenas mayor que el, aun resonaba en sus oídos.

Y ahora, como si fuera un aviso, esa mañana se había desatado una epidemia de errores en el sistema. La sala principal era un avispero de actividad, pero todos estaba dedicado a tratar de contestar las llamadas irritadas de todos los usuarios, mientras que solo el, El **SYSOP** adjunto, se dedicaba a resolver el problema.

Finalmente la actividad extraña desaparecido, pero el sabia que no era debido a sus habilidades. Desde hace días había observado actividad de origen desconocido, y casi hubiera jurado que era un ataque dirigido, excepto que sabia que desde el cielo nunca se intentaría algo así. Había un acuerdo tacito, y que la existencia del Cielo y de Hell dependía del buen funcionamiento de esas grandes supercomputadoras Yggdrasil y Nidhogg, se daba por hecho que seria un suicido interferir con ellas y el intentarlo estaba fuertemente penado. El ultimo demonio que había intentado interferir en Yggdrasil había sido sentenciado a convertirse en un ser no pensante y no creía que alguien desde el cielo intentara hacer algo semejante. Pero aun así, no podía hacer a un lado la sospecha de que todo esto era provocado.

Pero el informar a sus superior solo había resultado en una nueva frustación:

- Entonces es tu deber, ir con Hild e informarle... personalmente.

La risa ominosa de su superior le hizo recordar que Hild no apreciaba las malas noticias. Ahora se encontraba en camino a la cámara del concejo. No tenia ninguna prisa por llegar, y decidió pasar al registro principal para dejar sus asuntos en orden, solo como precaución. En realidad no tenia nada importante que arreglar, pero pensó que dejar sus sospechas por escrito, podrían ser de utilidad a su sucesor...

* * *

Era una media tarde en la residencia Morisato, todo estaba extrañamente silencioso, cuando la pantalla de la vieja televisión cobro vida. Urd, regresaba a casa.

La pantalla se iluminó y se materializo la hermosa figura de la diosa, pero apenas floto en el aire cuando soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

La atmósfera estaba llena de magia. Era magia poderosa, que lo impregnaba todo, y sintió como esta la rodeaba y la interrogaba como si fuera un ser vivo. Se sintió vivificada y eufórica por el contacto con esa magia que al identificarla, parecía darle la bienvenida. Entonces comprendió. Era la magia de Belldandy, diosa de primera clase, licencia ilimitada, podía hacer magia tan poderosa y al mismo tiempo tan delicada y amable.

¿Que estária haciendo? Era magia extremadamente poderosa y posiblemente no estuviera autorizada. Eentonces escucho voces en el patio y se apresuro a averiguar que estaba pasando.

Ante la visión que encontró, incluso Urd , criada en el cielo y en Hell no pudo dejar de expresar de admiración.

Flotando en el aire, se encontraba Belldandy, pero no era la dulce Belldandy, la perfecta cocinera y ama de casa, Sino la poderosa diosa Belldandy, en su traje ceremonial y realizando un complejo hechizo.

En el suelo estaba trazado un increíblemente complejo símbolo, al que Belldandy le daba poder y este como una entidad viva, se retorcía, cambiaba de forma y de información y esparcía su influencia por todo el templo. Este era en cierta forma un increíblemente complejo programa que alteraba la estructura del espacio para darle nuevas propiedades.

En un extremo del patio se encontraba Keiichi, a la vez maravillado y orgulloso de ver el poder de su amada. Pocas veces había visto desplegar su poder en esta magnitud, y entonces recordó uno de sus títulos, que había encontrado al entrar en los archivos del cielo: "Belldandy, diosa entre las diosas".

Ella entonaba un canto mágico, pero Keiichi sabia muy bien que era más que una simple canción. Superficialmente sonaba como un simple tema tonal, en modo dorico, pero en el fondo estaba llena de compleja información que a través del símbolo, le permitía re-programar el el entramado de asl dimensiones alrededor del templo. Su rostro era sereno y majestuoso, mientras manipulaba las fuerzas de la naturaleza como si fuera un delicado encaje.

Entonces se interrumpió al sentir la presencia de Urd. Con un elegante gesto, detuvo su manipulación y floto hacia su hermana.

Urd habia comenzado a reconocer el propósito de la magia. Estaba creando varias zonas protegidas, interconectada en si, con distintas propiedades interconectadas, pero de un poder tal, como nunca había visto, incluso su madre tendría problemas para poder penetrarlo. La pregunta era ¿porque estaba haciendo eso?.

-Belldandy, ¿que significa todo esto? El usar tu poder de esta manera, podría provocar una reprimenda.

Pero Belldandy no contesto, al acercarse a ella la miro sorprendida, se le acerco y le toco la cara con delicadeza.

- Urd! ¿Que ha pasado? ¡tus marcas!

Urd no necesito más para darse cuenta. La extraña atmósfera del centro de entrenamiento y su adaptación a ese entorno le habían impedido reconocer que habían removido sus sellos de diosa de segunda clase. Pero en este momento, en la tierra sitio la diferencia en su poder. Eso explicaba porque le había sido sencillo liberar su poder con Lind. La Valquiria había cambiado sus licencia al se una diosa de primera clase, pero ¿porque?

- Lind, esto es obra de Lind, me dijo que habia peligro. Pero entonces, Lind hablo también contigo?.

- No, no fue Lind, fue Sensei Shugahara.

- ¿Kenji?, pero ¿como?, el no debería saber que somos diosas...

- Creo que lo has subestimado. Ahora aprovecharemos tus nuevos poderes. Ayúdame a completar el circulo de protección. En las dos lo podremos hacer mucho mas poderoso. Después te explicare todo.

Ante la expresión seria de su hermana, Urd decidió ayudarla y posponer su curiosidad, era un nuevo reto intentar estar al mismo nivel que su hermana. las dos diosas flotaron por encima del trazado mágico y comenzaron a cantar. Un canto que ningún mortal seria capaz de olvidar. Delicado y poderoso, primitivo y complejo.

Keiichi era el único testigo de semejante maravilla. La visión de las dos diosas y su poder, lo hacían sentirse pequeño y humilde ante el cosmos, pero también el saber que era amado por una diosa como Belldandy, le hacia sentir que seria capas de enfrentarse a los poderes del universo por ese amor.

Finalmente el hechizo quedo concluido. Las dos diosas descendieron lentamente al suelo, mientras que a su alrededor la magia parecía desvanecerse, pero Keiichi sabia que era solo una ilusión. Eso era parte del complejo hechizó, que estuviera oculto.

Al instante de tocar el suelo, Belldandy completo la ilusión de que no había pasado nada, cambiando su traje ceremonial de diosa, por el sencillo atuendo de ama de casa, dejando vislumbrar por una fracción de segundo su cuerpo perfecto ante los ojos de Keiichi. Belldandy no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, al darse cuenta de la mirada de Keiichi. Ella era muy consciente del efecto que podía provocar sobre el joven. Pero Keiichi simplemente se le acerco y tomo sus divinas manos entre las de el. Era un gesto que había comenzado a realizar hacia poco, y que llenaba a la diosa de felicidad. Pero entonces ambos recordaron la presencia de Urd. Keiichi fue el primero en hablar.

- Un dia después de que te fuiste recibí un correo del Dr Shugahara- Keiichi saco un papel doblado de su pantalón y se lo paso a Urd.- Contenía un extraño relato, sobre una diosa llamada Giörel, y que fue asesinada mientras cumplía su misión de conceder un dese a un mortal.

Keiichi se estremeció de pies a cabeza al pronunciar estas palabras y volvió a tomar las manos de Belldandy, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer.

- No hay manera que sea un engaño, todos los detalles son correctos, las marcas de la diosa, su descripción , incluso hay una imagen de tarjeta. El doctor fue y personalmente entrevisto al mortal que debía recibir el deseo, es un joven hindú.

Urd habia estado leyendo incrédula la carta del Dr Shugahara. Ahí el relataba con la precisión que acostumbraba, sus comentarios de como había verificado el relato.

- Kenji!, entonces eso es lo que era tan urgente que tenia que salir inmediatamente. Porque tenia que verificarlo personalmente- Y sus ojos se humedecieron al darse cuenta del todo reflejaba el produndo amor del Dr hacia elloa.

Belldandy hablo, como haciendo eco de sus pensamientos.

- Sensei Shugahara hablo personalmente conmigo por teléfono. El sabe muy bien lo que somos, incluso creo que lo comprende mejor que nadie, parece que ha logrado descifrar tu cuaderno de notas. Estaba muy asustado y me insistió en que debíamos hacer algo para protegernos, y añadio algo de que haria lo posible por encontrar una manera de protegernos.

- ¿El te dijo eso? - Exclamo Urd asombrada- Si fuera otra persona, no me preocuparía, pero Kenji, el ya comienza a comprender la magia, puede intentar hacer algo peligroso. Debemos detenerlo. ¿En donde esta?

- No lo se, pero yo confío en el y creo que tu también deberías hacerlo, hay sabiduría en el. Pero por tu reacción, veo que también tienes noticias del cielo. ¿que sabes?

- Supe de la desaparición de Giörel, pero nadie quiere hablar de ello, hay miedo.. Por primera vez desde que termino la guerra, hay miedo. Creen que la guerra podría volver.

Belldandy palideció ante estas noticias.

- ¿Estas segura? A pesar de todo lo que ha hecho, Hild siempre ha buscado la paz.

- Hild, si, pero hay otra persona que esta buscando el poder. Belldandy, creo que el responsable de la muerte de nuestro padre y tu madre esta detrás de todo.

Ante estas palabras Belldandy soltó un grito de dolor. En ese momento dejo de ser la poderosa diosa, para convertirse en una joven frágil. Sus pies se negaron a sostenerla y Keiichi tuvo que sostenerla. Belldandy hizo esfuerzos por pararse, pero simplemente la emoción la debilitaba, asi que Keiichi la levanto entre sus brazos, y la oprimió contra su pecho, para luego enfrentarse a Urd, la responsable de las palabras que la habian dejado en eses estado.

-Urd, la estas lastimando, no debes seguir hablando de eso.- Pero Belldandy volvió su dulce rostro hacia el y le dijo.

- Keiichi-san. al contrario, creo que es hora de hablar, por favor llevame al interior, pronto estaré bien, pero tenemos mucho que explicarte. Tal ves ahora pueda contestar tu pregunta sobre quien soy yo.

* * *

Para los entandares de Hell, este era un salón muy pequeño, sobre todo tomando en cuenta la cantidad de personajes de alto rango que se encontraban en el. Era un salón que parecía recién excavado, sus paredes eran sencillas y desnudas. Tal ves por eso era el lugar perfecto para una conspiración. El salón se encontraba en penumbras como si los involucrados temieran que su rostro fuera reconocido.

En el centro del salón el Shaik Anan-reng escuchaba un informe:

- Hild ha estado posponiendo la reunión del concejo. Es un ultraje a nuestra investidura. Pero no podemos hacer mucho, ella tiene la última palabra.

- Eso confirma nuestras sospechas. Ella tiene miedo. En los tiempos antiguos ella habría sido la primera en atacar y demostrar su posición. Esto solo significa una cosa: Ella esta débil y lo sabe.

- Pero de que sirve, no sabemos que tan débil, incluso con una parte de su poder ella es mas poderosa que cualquiera de nosotros. no podemos arriesgarnos.

- Cobarde!. Por eso mismo debemos arriesgarnos. Ella puede ser mas poderosa que cualquiera de nosotros, pero no es mas poderosa que nosotros juntos. Solo debemos atreverse a actuar.

- No uses esa palabra tan a la ligera. si esto fuera una reunión abierta te retaría a demostrarlo. Pero ese no es el punto. Si no nos demuestras que ella realmente esta débil, no te poyaremos. Puede tratarse solo de una trampa.

- Entonces debemos forzarla a actuar.

- ¿Y como lo harás.?. Nosotros lo hemos intentado todo.

El shaik Anan-reng rio para si mismo.

- Hay una forma. La clave no esta aquí. Es ahora o nunca. necesito cinco voluntarios que me acompañen.

Hubo un murmullo, mientras varios de los presentes se alejaban a las sombras y simplemente desaprecian. Pronto solo unos pocos, una media docena de demonios importantes quedaron en el salón

- Lo sabia, son cobardes. Pero con ustedes sera suficiente. Pero debemos traer algunos guardias con nosotros.

Uno de ellos contesto con un tono burlón.

- Tres Shaik, dos tribunos y varios guardas. ¿Crees que sera suficiente?

Anan-reng lo miro con furia ante su burla, pero finalmente el estaba de su lado, más tarde se cobraría esto, así que contestó:

- Si tenemos el poder, porque no vamos a usarlo. Estoy seguro que sera divertido. Pronto actuaremos y Hild se vera obligada a actuar. Pronto seremos los verdaderos soberanos de nuestro destino.

* * *

Dos hombres se encontraban parados encima de un inmenso bloque de piedra. Uno era un viejo y experimentado ingeniero y el otro su ayudante. Sus figuras parecían diminutas ante el monumental bloque de granito solido, este tenia uno 20 metros de largo, por cuatro de alto y de ancho, y se estimaba que pesaba mas de 1,200 toneladas. Otros bloques de tamaño ligeramente menor se habían utilizado para hacer los cimientos del cercano Templo de Baco, en la antigua ciudad de Heliopolis. Pero este bloque en particular, la masa mas grande de piedra que se hubiera intentado mover en el mundo antiguo, estaba solo a unos metros de la cantera donde había sido cortado. Muchos creían que simplemente había sido demasiado pesado para moverlo, pero según la carta que el viejo ingeniero tenia en su poder, había otra razón. No había sido abandonada, había sido colocada ahí para ocultar algo. Pero la carta era clara, no debería comentarlo, es información se le daba solo para que la tomar en cuenta al intentar mover el bloque, pero el contrato lo obligaba a callar hasta que se publicara el reporte científico completo. El ingeniero no se sorprendió por la solicitud. Había trabajando antes con arqueólogos y sabia que para ellos lo mas importante era la publicación en una revista cientifica, y no la prensa.

Parecía increíble que semejante masa de roca hubiera sido movida sin tecnología moderna, y ahora, mas de dos milenios y medio después. dos ingenieros y una docena de técnicos, se disponía a poner a prueba la tecnología moderna para resolver un problema que los ingenieros romanos había resuelto con ingenio y un pequeño ejercito de hombres.

- ¿Entonces todo esta listo? ¿los gatos hidráulicos están en posición.? ¿el equipo de filmación esta listo?

- Todos esta listos. Pero hubiera deseado tener más tiempo para planearlo. No es algo que mi firma de ingenieros haga todos los días. Si no lo grabamos nadie nos va a creer. No entiendo la prisa. Ni siquiera los arqueólogos saben que esperan encontrar.

- Yo tengo la sospecha de que si lo saben. Pero no me interesa. Esta hazaña nos hará famosos. Vitrubio estaría fascinado por todo esto.

- ¿Quien es Vitrubio?

El viejo ingeniero hizo un gesto de resignación ante el joven.

- Es el ingeniero romano que describo como los romanos podían mover estos pesos. Nosotros estamos usando una variante de sus técnicas. Debiera conocer mas sobre esos antiguos ingenieros. Aun podemos aprender de ellos. Ahora vé a yu posición y espere mis ordenes.

El gigantesco bloque estaba cubierto por una serie de andamios de estructura de acero, repartidos de manera uniforme para soportar el peso de manera regular. Eran mucho mas resistentes que los que habían usado los romanos para mover este bloque, y la energía proveniente de varios generadores Diesel, seria suficiente para reemplazar al ejercito que habían aportado su esfuerzo muscular.

El ingeniero trepo al bloque por una escalera de cuerdas, y una vez arriba, saco su radio, hizo una señal y dio la orden.

- Adelante, apliquen 10 kpa de presión a cada pistón.

El bloque vibro, cuando la fuerza hidráulica lo lo oprimió son suavidad. Espero unos segundos para asegurarse que nada estaba suelto. Luego dio la orden.

- Ahora aumenten al presión, 10 kpa mas por cada 10 segundos.

El ingeniero se inclino a un acelero-metro que se encontraba adherido a la roca. Sonrió con satisfacción, Aun no sentía el movimiento, pero sus instrumentos eran capaces de medirlo. Milímetro a milímetro, el bloque comenzaba a moverse.

- Ahora aumente la presión a 1 Mpa. Y mantengala durante 30 segundos.

Esta ves el bloque comienzo a moverse de manera perceptible, solo necesitaban desplazarlo de manera latera un par de metros, según el acuerdo que había firmado. Los pistones solo podían moverse 50 cm a la vez, pero seria facil repetir la maniobra. Se había sentido tentado de ofrecerse a mover el bloque hasta el pie del templo, con eso se habria podido sentir a la altura de los antiguos romanos.

Aun asi, su expresión de triunfo era evidente. Seria el momento mas espectacular de su carrera.

Tan solo media hora después, el gigantesco bloque de Balbeka se había movido dos metros y pronto el ingeniero se vio rodeado de periodistas a los que les explicaba su hazana. Una universidad había sugerido un experimento y se habia encontrado con un inesperado donador.

Mientras tanto un equipo de arqueólogos, intentado no llamar la atención, observaban lo que parecía ser una entrada excavada en la roca solida de la cantera. Tendrían que esperar a poder entrar. Mientra tanto, unos trabajadores llevaban unas pesadas cajas, una de ellas llevaba grabado un símbolo. El símbolo internacional de peligro radiactivo.

Fin del capitulo XIII

* * *

Notas:

- **"El museo del fuego nuevo**": vivo cerca de este pequeño museo de la ciudad de México. A pesar de que el personal del museo es muy entusiasta, el museo realmente necesita algunas reparaciones. La vista de la ciudad de Mexico, desde el templo en la cima del volcan es maravillosa. Según las leyendas. Los aztecas escondieron ahí algunos de sus tesoros.

- Me tome la libertad de incluir al** Dr. Saburo Sugiyama** en este Fanfic, por casi 15 años ha dirigido excavaciones arqueologicas en Teotihuacan.

- La piramide del sol fue contruida sobre una caverna sagrada, pero no ha sido posible explorarla debidamente. Por alguna razon los equipos fallan de manera que existen pocas fotografías.

- En 1990 fue descubierto un gran monolito en la cantera de Baalbek (Libano) para poder ser utilizada en templo de Heliopolis. Con un peso de 1,242 es el bloque de piedra mas grande que se haya tallado en una sola pieza.

- Actualización 07-Junio-2011. Según acabo de escuchar, la caverna debajo de la piramide del sol, finalmente pudo ser explorada. Según el reporte las baterias de los equipos se descargaban rapidamente debido a que la caverna estaba llena de gas radiactivo (radon). Ahora estan usando robots para explorarla con seguridad.

¿Sera coincidencia? o el Dr Shugahara realmente pasó por ahi...


	14. La batalla del  templo Tarikihongan

Este capítulo es algo largo, pero no me pude detener,  
espero que su lectura sea tan emocionante, como lo fue escribirlo.  
Javier Delgado

* * *

** La orden de los Caballeros Mortales**  
**Por Javier Delgado R.**

Fan fiction, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa" de Kōsuke Fujishima.

**Capítulo XIV**

**La batalla del templo Tarikihongan**

**_Sundrbornar mjök segi ek nornir vera, eigu-t þær ætt saman;  
sumar eru áskunngar, sumar alfkunngar, Þaðan koma meyjar  
margs vitandi þrjár ór þeim sæ, er und þolli stendr;  
Urð hétu eina, aðra Verðandi, Skuld ina þriðju;  
þær lög lögðu, þær líf kuru alda börnum, örlög seggja_**

Esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Keiichi. El acceso a Yggdrasil le había dado mucha información pero esos simples versos recitados por Urd en un antiguo lenguaje eran la clave que hacía falta y que gracias a su cerebro modificado, podía entender claramente:

_- "De variados orígenes las Nornas son,_  
_tampoco de una sola raza._  
_Algunas descienden de los dioses, _  
_otras de los demonios sangre tienen._  
_ Aquí viene las doncellas, grandes en sabiduría._  
_ Las tres se aposentan bajo el árbol._  
_Urth es una nombrada, Verthandi es la siguiente y Skuld la tercera._  
_Y en el árbol Yggdrasil las leyes harán,_  
_para fijar los destinos de dioses, hombres y demonios."_

Keiichi miro entonces a la delicada joven que se recargaba su cabeza sobre su hombro. Belldandy, diosa entre las diosas, procreada con el propósito de fijar los destinos de los dioses, y para eso sería la futura Kamisama. Su hermana Urd, procreada con el fin de ser la futura Daimakaichō y regir sobre Hell, y finalmente Skuld, procreada para un día ser la regidora del destino de los hombres. Ellas eran las Nornas, destinadas a ser los seres más poderosos del multiverso.

El día anterior había sido un día de revelaciones. Pero las explicaciones de Urd y Belldandy solo habían alimentado su sensación de que aún faltaba mucho por entender. Entendía que Urd se había alejado de su madre y tal nunca sería la Daimakaichō, pero en Belldandy también parecía haber un rechazo a su futuro. Pero no solo eso, los preparativos contra una posible amenaza y el contemplar el poder de la diosa, le habían recordado lo frágil que es la existencia.

Hoy había estado meditando todo el día en las implicaciones. Belldandy parecía percibir sus preocupaciones, pero también había estado silenciosa. Keiichi después de vivir cuatro años con ella, sabía reconocer que algo estaba mal, pero no deseaba presionarla, Él confiaba en ella y esperaría.

Ahora Keiichi y Belldandy se encontraba sentados el jardín del templo, Belldandy le había dicho que habría una hermosa puesta de sol, y que deseaba compartir con él. Esa era una experiencia que Belldandy le había enseñado a disfrutar, pero entendió que en este momento ese no era el propósito real. Belldandy quería estar a solas con él.

Por el momento las palabras eran innecesarias, lo único que necesitaban eran sentir la presencia, uno del otro y dejar que los invadieran los ritmos de la naturaleza. Keiichi había aprendido a percibir la delicada y poderosa magia de Belldandy, mientras que ella dejaba que la hermosa aura del joven la envolvieran, complementándose uno al otro.

Pero Keiichi no podía concentrarse. No dejaba de pensar en esas palabras y en todo lo que implicaban. Belldandy, era la Norma, la poderosa diosa, pero era algo más importante, era a quien él amaba. ¿Qué podía hacer él por ella? Solo era un mortal. No importaba, si su vida era todo lo que podía ofrecer, la daría.

¿Tendría esta joven un destino que cumplir? Las tres hermanas habían nacido con un propósito. Pero algo había salido mal. Su padre había muerto. Él había soñado acabar con el conflicto entre dioses y demonios, pero ya no estaba ahí para asegurarse que eso pasaría. Urd había abandonado Hell, Belldandy luchaba en contra de su papel, y Skuld parecía carecer de los grandes poderes mágicos de sus hermanas. Además había oposición en ambos universos. Oposición que parecía, podía alcanzar proporciones mortales.

Keiichi se estremeció y abrazo con fuerza a Belldandy. Esta se sobresaltó, pero también lo abrazo como adivinando sus pensamientos.

- Keiichi-san, por favor no te angusties. Los problemas de demonios y dioses no son tuyos.

- Belldandy, todo lo que te afecte, me importa. Sé que comparado contigo, solo soy un débil mortal, pero algo me dice que puedo hacer una diferencia. Hace tiempo que pienso en esto. Eres una inmortal, mi vida es insignificante junto a lo que has vivido y cuando yo muera, tú seguirás existiendo durante una eternidad.

Belldandy tembló ante esas palabras, ya sabía lo que Keiichi quería decir.

- Keiichi, no pienses en la muerte. Piensa en la vida. Tú siempre vivirás en mi corazón.

Keiichi se reclinó para apoyarse en la joven. Sabía que algo había cambiado. Siempre que había intentado acercarse a ella, había sentido, no un rechazo, era algo más sutil, era como si Belldandy temiera el contacto. Pero ahora era distinto, esta vez sentía como si Belldandy deseara ese contacto. Sentía la tibieza de su cercanía, y le tomo de nuevo la mano y percibió como el cuerpo de Belldandy respondía ante el contacto y estrecho su mano con más fuerza. Pudo sentir una emoción contenida en Belldandy, pero ella evadió su mirada.

-Yo sé que algún día moriré, pero tú le das un significado a mi vida que nunca había tenido. No importa si vivo para ser un anciano o si muero la semana próxima. Mi vida es tuya.

Belldandy suspiro profundamente y había volteado el rostro para Keiichi no viera sus bellos ojos que comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Esas eran las palabras de Keiichi que más temía y sin embargo que más la llenaban de felicidad. Respiro lentamente para tratar de evitar que le temblara la voz.

-Por favor Keiichi-san. No digas más. Solo compartamos este momento, el sol se va y sabemos que volverá a salir., pero este momento, no se repetirá.

¿No se repetirá? Pensó Keiichi, soltó la mano de Belldandy y con delicadeza la tomo del rostro y el obligo a mirarle a la cara. Al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas su corazón se contrajo, pues sabía que por alguna razón, él era la causa de esas lágrimas. La emoción lo desbordo, y sabía que solo había una manera de acabar con esas lágrimas. Era algo que nunca se atrevía a hacer. Dominando su ansiedad, lentamente, acerco su rostro al de Belldandy. Ella se estremeció al darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

- Keiichi-san, por favor, no lo hagas, No sabes que pasara después de esto.- por un instante Belldandy volvió a ver sus pesadillas, pero el sonido de la respiración de Keiichi las disolvió.  
- Belldandy, te amo. Sé que tú ya lo sabes, pero para mí siempre ha sido difícil decirlo. No importa lo que ocurra mañana, tú lo dijiste, este momento no se repetirá. Mi vida será muy breve comparada con la tuya, pero al menos, espero que sea una brillante chispa, aunque dure muy poco.

Keiichi se había acercado más a Belldandy, podía sentir su respiración, y sabía que a pesar de las palabras de la diosa, ella también lo deseaba.

Ella cerró sus ojos, ya no había marcha atrás, pero no se atrevió a acercarse, espero que fuera Keiichi el que se acercara. Lentamente, unieron sus labios, y para ellos el mundo desapareció.

Mientras tanto, el cielo se había llenado de estrellas completamente indiferentes a la escena que alumbraban. En el mundo millones de parejas cobijadas por la noche, compartían ese gesto, pero solo el sencillo acto de esta pareja podría llegar a afectar a las mismas estrellas.

* * *

El lugar estaba lleno por grandes y complejos equipos, sin embargo estaba relativamente vació. Muchos de los estudios se realizan en forma automatizada, por lo por lo que podía realizarse sin supervisión humana, pero frente a uno de esos equipos, se encontraba una joven solitaria.

Jenny Rosenthal no dejaba de expresar su ira en palabras, que parecían muy poco apropiadas a ese lugar. Estaba segura de estar perdiendo el tiempo, pero su supervisor de posgrado había insistido mucho en este estudio y el Profesor Yoichiro Nambu no era una persona fácil de ignorar.

Tres veces ya había realizado el estudio y tres veces había obtenido resultados imposibles. - ¡Maldición!- grito una vez más, cuando el display de la computadora presento una gráfica nueva.

Ya le había pedido al Profesor Nabu que no le hiciera perder el tiempo, pero le había recordado que ella era la mejor operadora de este equipo, que se llamaba nada menos que: "Difractómetro _Huber 4-Circle de radiación de sincrotón", _Uno de los equipos más complejos del área de "Advanced Photon Source" en el Laboratorio nacional Argonne.

Examino la gráfica de nuevo. -¡Esto es Imposible!- No ese resultado no tenía sentido. Solo estaba perdiendo su tiempo. Ella era la estudiante más brillante el profesor Nambu, y por un momento pensó si él tendría algo en contra de las mujeres. ¿Porque otra razón la había puesto a realizar esa prueba tan descabellada? Verificar las supuestas propiedades de uno cristales. Y luego esa ridícula carta invocando unas propiedades extraordinarias y de una persona que ni siquiera era físico. Sonrió con satisfacción al pensar en el E-mail que le había enviado como respuesta. Esperaba haberlo puesto en su lugar.

Finalmente intento tranquilizarse y decidió comparar este resultado con los anteriores. Tal vez así podría encontrar la falla.

Abrió los archivos, puso los resultados y se quedó petrificada. Tenía cuatro ensayos y todos tenían exactamente el mismo resultado dentro del rango del error experimental. No había forma de equivocarse y obtener el mismo valor. ¿Y si el resultado no fuera tan descabellado? Cerró los ojos, y realizo algunos cálculos mentales y su corazón se comenzó a acelerar.

El equipo había escaneado las propiedades estructurales de la muestras, con una precisión de micras. También había utilizado espectroscopia de rayos X y de fluorescencia. Y todas las pruebas coincidían.

Su pulso se aceleró, conforme volvía a revisar los resultados. Cerró los ojos, respiro hondo, y no pudo evitar lanzar un sonoro:-¡Yahoooo!-. Fue un grito más apropiado para una adolescente en un concierto, que para una estudiante de posgrado de física, pero a ella no le importó. Esto era extraordinario, tenía que confirmarlo una vez más, pero sus dudas habían desaparecido. Era algo extraordinario y cuando escribiera el reporte...

Repentinamente se quedó petrificada y recordó - ¡El** E-mail**!-

Trago saliva, una mujer joven en el competitivo y esencialmente masculino mundo de la física, no es alguien que este acostumbrada a pedir disculpas, pero tendría que hacerlo. Con las manos un poco temblorosas, se sentó frente a su laptop y comenzó a escribir un correo.

Fue un momento difícil, apenas estaba descubriendo él difícil arte de pedir disculpas, sin llegar a aceptar que se había equivocado. Después de varios intentos fallidos, Finalmente estuvo satisfecha con sus esfuerzos literarios y envió el correo.

Terminado ese desagradable momento, se puso a elaborar un plan de trabajo. Leyó con cierto desprecio la descripción del procedimiento usado para obtener la muestra. Y pensó para sí misma: - Esos químicos, creen que los saben todo- Necesitaba mucho más material, miro a su alrededor, y sonrió. Podría usar técnicas de resonancia de Difracción para duplicar la estructura cristalina, y justamente se había cancelado un experimento por lo que el equipo estaba disponible. Pronto tendría todo el material necesario, y en su mente se comenzaron a formar cientos de posibilidades a explorar.

Sonrió satisfecha, apenas contaba con 23 años, y esto la llevaría a las grandes ligas. Luego tuvo un pensamiento la hizo reír carcajadas. Cuando recibiera el Nobel, el nombre de Rosenthal iría antes que Shugahara.

* * *

Era un pequeño cuarto de Hotel, uno de esos abigarrados cuartos, que se encuentran en muchas ciudades europeas y que olía antiguo.

En una pequeña mesa, el Dr. Shugahara revisaba sus correos, pero se veía muy distinto. En la cama del cuarto, el profesor Sripathi lo veía con cierta preocupación. La tensión comenzaba a hacer mella en el hombre, a pesar de su tenacidad. Sabía que el peso de la responsabilidad que se había impuesto era grande. Y cada día, conforme se hacían nuevos hallazgos, la responsabilidad aumentaba. Y además la falta de noticias del paradero de Urd.

Repentinamente el Dr. comenzó a reír. Pero no era su risa habitual que revelaba su especial sentido del humor, eran una risa que tenía algo de histérico, como si estuviera a punto de perder el control.

El profesor se levantó un poco alarmado. Se le acerco por detrás, pero se detuvo. Reflejado en la pantalla de la computadora alcanzaba a ver su rostro, surcado de lágrimas. Por un momento no supo que hacer, sabía que para un japonés, mostrar sus lágrimas era algo muy difícil y no quería incomodarlo. Pero necesitaba ayudarlo.

Finalmente se decidió. Apoyo su mano sobre si hombre y se concentró en la pantalla de la computadora, para evitar mirarle a la cara e intento iniciar una conversación para distraerlo.

-Parece que recibió buenas noticias, o al menos algo fuera de lo común.

El Dr. Shugahara se sobresaltó al contacto de esa mano, repentinamente fue consciente de que su risa no era natural. Tenso el cuerpo e intento retomar el control. Fue un momento un poco embarazoso, pero poco a poco dejo de reír. Finalmente aspiro profundamente, y sin voltear a mirar al profesor, para que no viera sus lágrimas, comento:

- Quiero pedirle una disculpa. Lo he arrastrado por medio mundo en esta locura que yo mismo no sabía a qué nos llevaría.

-Por favor. Por nada del mundo me hubiera perdido de esto. Primero me dio una misión que nunca soñé, ayudarlo a proteger a una Devi, pero ahora, estamos en un viaje que cambiara todo lo que sabemos de la historia humana. No, nunca me hubiera perdido de esto.

- Entonces aprueba lo que estamos haciendo. Usted tenía mucho miedo cuando obtuvimos el primer cristal.

- Cierto, tenía miedo, hasta que usted me explico lo que es el cristal. Y estuve pensando, el pueblo Mai-m-mîn, estaba a punto de desaparecer. Una generación más y ese cristal habría sido descubierto por extraños. No me atrevo a pensar en lo que podría haber pasado.

El Dr. Shugahara suspiro, y cerró los ojos, meditando las palabras del profesor. Abrió lentamente los ojos, pero con la vista una fija en la pantalla y comentó:

- Esos cristales son peligrosos. La humanidad lo supo, cada una de las civilizaciones que tuvo contacto con ellos, y sufrieron los estragos de su poder, los ocultaron lo mejor que pudieron. Uno estuvo protegido por milenios por un grupo de fieles; otro en una caverna oculta en un volcán; uno as bajo en una pirámide prehispánica, y también debajo de un bloque de granito de más de mil toneladas, otro más en un laberinto, y en pasadizos ocultos en las pirámides de Egipto. Me he comenzado a preguntar si no es una imprudencia mía a sacarlos de nuevo a la luz.

- ¿Eso es lo que lo ha estado preocupando? Yo también lo he meditado: Pero piense en esto. Tarde o temprano habrían sido descubiertos. La curiosidad de la humanidad ha crecido, y nuestra tecnología también. Los pasajes de la pirámide de Meidum fueron descubiertos hace 10 años utilizando fibras ópticas. Algún día alguien entraría ahí. El pueblo Mai-m-mîn estaba al borde de la extinción. Esa cueva en México estaba a punto de ser explorada. He llegado a la conclusión de que en realidad estamos evitando una catástrofe. Usted estuvo expuesto al poder del cristal y no sucumbió, creo que es el más adecuado.

- Pero estuve a punto de hacerlo, si no hubiera sido por el recuerdo de Urd. Pero es cierto, al menos ahora entiendo porque el cristal es capaz de enloquecer a los hombres. Ningún ser humano ha tenido la capacidad de pagar el precio que hay que pagar por usar ese poder. Mi angustia es que no se si estos cristales sean la solución, pero si Urd me ayuda, los podremos alejar de las manos de la humanidad.

- Pero no es eso lo único que le preocupa.

- Si, también pienso en Urd. No sé en dónde está, Belldandy me asegura que ya tomo medidas de protección, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme. Todo esto me llena de angustia.

El profesor Sripathi sintió la preocupación del Dr. y decidió intentar distraerlo un poco...

- El correo que recibió, ¿qué es?

El Dr. comenzó a reír de nuevo, pero esta vez era distinto, como si le hubieran descargado un gran peso, su sentido del humor parecía regresar.

- ¡Ah!, es de una joven y arrogante estudiante de física...

El profesor lo interrumpió.

- ¿Joven, arrogante, y físico? Siempre he pensado que esas tres palabras son sinónimos. Los físicos siempre nos están recordando a nosotros, los de las ciencias "blandas" que ellos tienen los secretos del universo.

El Dr. se relajó con estas palabras y comenzó a reír de una manera relajada y agradable.

- Cierto, pero también reconozco que en ocasiones tienen la razón. ¿Recuerda que le comente sobre un compuesto especial que extrajimos de la flor de Urth?

- Si, usted estaba muy emocionado con ese compuesto, pero no creo haber entendido sus implicaciones, esa charla de dimensiones superiores me suena a magia moderna.

- También está fuera de mi área, por eso le pedí al Dr. Yoichiro Nambu, del departamento de física que lo investigara y le explique sus propiedades. Le costó trabajo creerme, pero finalmente asigno el trabajo a su mejor estudiante. La joven al ver mi descripción de las propiedades y averiguar que solo soy un vulgar botánico, me escribió una hermosa carta indicando que estaba completamente loco...

- ¿Y ese es lo que le causo gracia?

- Lo encontré divertido, a su edad yo era igual de arrogante. Pero parece que tuvo que cambiar de opinión. Se dio cuenta que tenía razón, así que tuvo que disculparse, sin llegar a aceptar su error. Incluso ya le puso un nombre al compuesto. A pesar de su arrogancia, tiene sentido del humor

- ¿Por el nombre?

- Si, según ella ahora su nombre oficial será "cristales de dilithium"...

- ¿Ese nombre? - El profesor pensó un momento, estaba intrigado tratando de recordar donde había escuchado eso antes - Ya recuerdo, es de una vieja serie de ciencia ficción.

Ambos hombre comenzaron a reír, en parte por la broma, pero también porque se daban cuenta que se comprendían mutuamente. Luego el profesor Sripathi se quedó en silencio un momento meditando y dijo:

- Dr. Shugahara, creo que es momento de que regrese con Urd y sus hermanas. También tengo un mal presentimiento.

- Pero aún falta mucho por hacer, No puedo abandonarlo.

-Tonterías. Yo puedo hacerme cargo. Solo quedan unos pocos lugares más por explorar. Además le tengo una buena noticia. Se aceptó la transferencia del joven Somasindhu. Se pospondrá un poco su ingreso a la universidad, así que le pediré que me ayude. Él es de los pocos que comprende lo que estamos haciendo y siente que tiene una deuda que pagar.

El Dr. Shugahara finalmente volteo a ver al profesor Sripathi, Sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer ante la muestra de solidaridad, pero no se avergonzó de eso. Se levantó y realizo una elegante reverencia de agradecimiento y simplemente dijo:

- Gracias.

* * *

Walharen, demonio de tercera clase, finalmente llego al palacio central y se presentó ante el visir encargado de mantener a los curiosos y peticionarios fuera de la vista de Hild. Solo los más insistentes podían llegar a verla, pero para desgracia de Walharen, su puesto en Nidhogg acceso inmediato.

Una fila de peticionarios lo miro con odio cuando se le concedió el acceso inmediatamente, a pesar de su rango de tercera clase, pero el con gusto les habría cedido su lugar.

Un guardia lo escolto a la sala del concejo donde Hild normalmente atendía sus asuntos, había una agitación poco usual en el ambiente. Luego, para su sorpresa, el guarda no lo dejo quedarse en la sala, en su lugar lo llevo a una antesala. Al interrogar al guardia, este le indico que posiblemente habría una junta del consejo. Walharen se sintió sorprendido, tenía tiempo que no había una, a Hild parecían no gustarle.

Finalmente el guardia le indico un asiento y le dijo simplemente - Espera aquí.- y abandono el lugar dejándolo encerrado.

Walharen se sintió aliviado, su encuentro con Hild parecía que sería pospuesto. A diferencia de los humanos, los dioses y demonios no necesitaban comer, así que podía esperar todo el tiempo del mundo. Se sentó a esperar pacientemente.

* * *

El niño miraba asombrado las manipulaciones de Skuld. Desde que se conocieron había sabido que ella era especial, y sus muestras de poder mágico, y ese ser que ella llamaba ángel se lo habían confirmado. Pero nunca había querido cuestionar ni preguntar más. Le bastaba con saber que ella era simplemente Skuld.

Hacia un par de días, Skuld, sus hermanas y Keiichi lo habían recibido de una manera muy seria. Se había sentido muy nervioso ante la atención que le prestaban, pero eso solo había sido el principio de algo mucho más extraordinario.

Aun no terminaba de entenderlo, pero solo recordaba dos cosas. Las tres hermanas eran diosas y una amenaza se cernía sobre el lugar. Todo el que estuviera cerca de las diosas estaría en peligro, y le habían pedido que se alejara de Skuld un tiempo

Pero él se negó, si Skuld estaba en peligro, no deseaba alejarse, se sentiría como un cobarde. Afortunadamente Keiichi había intervenido. Keiichi era un mortal como él y creía que él podría ser de ayuda. A pesar de las protestas de las diosas finalmente se había decidido que Sentaro-Kun también debería aprender sobre las defensas del templo.

Y ahora estaba con Skuld, que le explicaba nuevamente la manipulación de las distintas armas, defensas y mecanismos que su genio mecánico le había concebido. La jovencita tenía en su mano algo que parecía estar armado con desechos, pero Sentarō ya había visto cómo funcionaba.

- … Y recuerda, el detonador no debe activarse sino hasta poco antes del disparo. - Skuld se detuvo irritada al ver notar que Sentarō no reaccionaba a sus palabras

- Sentarō, ¡escúchame! ¡Eso es importante!

Luego Skuld se detuvo, acababa de darse cuenta que si Sentarō que ella era la causa de la distracción de Sentarō, y no pudo evitar un ligero rubor. El reacciono nerviosamente.

- Skuld, discúlpame, Pero aún me suena increíble, ¡Eres una diosa! ¡Eres increíble!

- Lo siento, tal vez debí decírtelo antes, pero gracias por querer ayudarnos.

- Skuld no podría ser de otro modo yo...

Los dos se miraron mutuamente, pero nerviosamente voltearon a otro lado, había palabras que eran muy difíciles de decir. A Skuld la había conmovido mucho el que Sentarō quisiera luchar poder ella. Durante unos instantes no supieron que decir y Sentarō intento cambiar la conversación:

-Entonces, ¿creen que seremos atacados por demonios? ¿Hay una guerra?

Skuld medito un instante, y le contesto en un tono muy serio, que Sentarō nunca le había escuchado.

- Entre dioses y demonios hay un pacto. Siempre seremos rivales, pero no está permitido matar. Hay un sistema para evitarlo. Siempre ha habido luchas y rivalidades. Pero algo paso. Una diosa murió, no entendemos porque, y parece que hay demonios que quiere acabar con el sistema.

- ¿Y es verdad que la reina de los demonios es la madre de Urd? Urd no me parece que sea mala...

-No es reina, es la Daimakaichō. Es una persona temible, pero no la llamaría mala, la diferencia entre dioses y demonios es algo mucho más complicado.

El niño se rasco la cabeza, era muy fácil dividir al mundo en bueno y malo, si la líder de los demonios no era exactamente mala, ¿entonces que era?

- Pero eso no importa, lo importante es que nuestra presencia aquí en la tierra, irrita muchos a los demonios, uno de ellos, se llama Marler y siempre ha intentado expulsarnos de aquí.

- ¿Marler? ¿Entonces ella es mala?

- Skuld no pudo evitar reír, Sentarō solo intentaba entender al mundo de una manera sencilla.

- Marler y Urd fueron amigas cuando era niñas

- ¿cómo? ¿Entonces porque las ataca?

- Porque es su deber como demonio.

- ¿Y entonces ella los va a atacar?

- No, Marler es peligrosa, pero ella busca expulsarnos de la tierra, no trata de hacernos daño. Pero parece que hay una rebelión, de demonios que ya trataron de matar a Urd y que quieren derrocar a su madre.

- Esto es muy complicado. ¿Y es cierto que Urd vuela en escoba?, ¿tú vuelas en escoba?, ¿cómo es el cielo?...

El niño soltó una serie de preguntas, que Skuld no alcanzaba a responder. Finalmente le tapó la boca con la mano...

- No tan rápido, ¡son muchas preguntas!, soy diosa, no sistema de información.-

Sentarō se le quedo mirando con aire contrito, y ante eso, Skuld comenzó a reír, y el niño pronto se le unió.

Súbitamente Skuld se detuvo, como si hubiera escuchado algo. Sentarō la miro intrigado, él no había escuchado nada. Skuld corrió al pasillo seguida por el niño, se encontró con sus hermanas y con Keiichi.

- Belldandy, lo sentiste.

- Si, algo muy poderoso viene, creo que llegara en la parte trasera del templo y no es una sola presencia. Keiichi-san, Sentarō, por favor, recuerden, intenten mantenerse dentro los límites de la casa. La barrera que puse los mantendrá a salvo, si tienen que hacer algo afuera, Regresen al interior lo más pronto posible.

- Belldandy, también debes prometerme que te cuidaras.

Los dos se tomaron de las manos se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes. , En el rostro de Belldandy había una nueva expresión, en lugar de la dulzura de sus ojos, había fuego. Ella estaba dispuesta a proteger a Keiichi contra todo. Hablo con expresión decidida.

- Keiichi-san, te prometo que lo haré. - De su bolso saco varios discos metálicos. Eran pequeños y llenos de runas. Se los dio a Keiichi, quien los repartió en sus bolsillos. - Nunca se le había confiado algo así a un mortal. Pero por mi culpa has tenido que hacer muchas cosas a las que ningún mortal antes se había enfrentado.

- Belldandy, sabes que es un honor hacer todo esto por ti.- La diosa solo asintió con timidez y continuo dando instrucciones

- Skuld, también debes intentar mantenerte adentro. Puedes resistir un ataque más que ellos, pero tu magia aun no te puede proteger lo suficiente.

- Tengo mis mecanismos para protegerme.

- Skuld, lo sé, y cuento con ellos. Quien quiera que sea, espera magia y no tecnología, Tus mecanismos pueden ser un factor sorpresa. – Skuld miro asombrada a Belldandy ante ese inesperado reconocimiento de sus habilidades.- Recuerda, debes esperar hasta el último momento para usarlos. - Urd se había mantenido un poco separada. Se acercó a su hermana y tomo sus manos. -¿Urd, estas lista?

- Lista, también tengo algunas sorpresas.- Urd rió de una manera que Keiichi sintió que le helaba la sangre y por un momento recordó la risa de Hild - Los demonios tampoco tomas las pociones en serio, ahora lo harán.

Los ojos de Urd brillaron con una salvaje determinación. La seguridad de sus hermanas estaba por encima de todo.

Belldandy entonces se acercó a la entrada, ahí estaba la bicicleta de Sentarō y la motocicleta de Keiichi. Esas máquinas estaban profundamente identificadas por el amor que sus dueños les daban. Se inclinó ante ellas, y las toco. Ella podía ver a sus **kami**, toco las máquinas y los invoco.

- La vida de dos personas queridas puede depender de ustedes, les pido den su mejor esfuerzo.

Keiichi no podía ver lo que veía Belldandy, pero por un momento tuvo la sensación de que adquirían vida y le respondían. No era la primera vez que Belldandy invocaba ayuda al espíritu de una máquina. Belldandy se levantó y exclamo:

- Todos estamos listos. Vamos a recibir a nuestros visitantes como diosas.

Belldandy levanto los brazos y una luz rodeo a las tres hermanas. Sus vestidos se disolvieron para ser remplazados por un traje que Keiichi había visto muy pocas veces. Era su uniforme de combate.

El grupo entonces camino con determinación a la parte trasera del templo. Alcanzaron a ver como se varios portales abiertos. La violencia de su aparición era muestra del poder de sus visitantes. Descargas eléctricas salian de cada portal para destrozar lo que hubiera debajo de ellos. El hermoso jardín del templo estaba siendo despedazado completamente. El estruendo era terrible, Y poco a poco pudo ver las figuras que salían de los portales.

El corazón de Keiichi se estremeció con terror ante esa visión. Había esperado ver a un par de enemigos, pero en su lugar, eran varios portales y de ellos parecía salir un ejército de demonios. Una docena de ellos portaba lo que parecían uniformes y detrás de ellos, otros más tenían extraños ornamentos que hablaban de su alto rango.

Los demonios flotaban en el aire, los mayor importancia se mantenían arriba. Los guardias bajaron a la tierra y comenzaron a formarse. Keiichi impresionado, comento:

- Son demasiados, ¿Quiénes son todos ellos?

Urd hablo, había tensión en su voz, conocía suficiente de Hell, para reconocerlos. Nunca había esperado una amenaza de este nivel.

- Demonios de muy alto rango. Los que están al frente son guardias, son demonios de tercera clase, con ellos no tendremos problemas a pesar de su número, sus armas están diseñadas para inmovilizar dioses, pero no funcionan contra mortales. Pero los de atrás. Son tribunos y Shaikh. Esto es una verdadera rebelión contra Hild.

- ¿Que son los Shaikh?

- Los Shaikh son el siguiente nivel después de la Daimakaichō. Y debajo de ellos siguen los tribunos.

- Eso suena muy mal.

- Un tribuno es más poderoso que una diosa de primera clase, solo una Valquiria se atrevería enfrentarse a uno...

- ¿Entonces los Shaikh?

- No pienses en eso, no te gustara saberlo. Solo piensa en esto. Incluso un Shaikh puede ser sellado.

Keiichi miro a Urd, ella solo asintió, para indicarle que sus sospechas eran ciertas, y solo contesto:

- Gracias Urd. Lo recordare.- Keiichi trago saliva, tenía miedo, pero no importaba, tomo la mano de Belldandy, y al sentir el contacto decidió que no importaba que peligro tuviera que enfrentar. Belldandy confiaba en él y no la defraudaría.

Esperaron un momento y entonces Belldandy floto en el aire seguida de Urd. Se dirigió hacia el que parecía ser el más importante, ignorando a todos los demás. Le hablo sin miedo y con un tono alegre y amable, como quien recibe a un grupo de turistas.

- Bienvenido, los estábamos esperando. Si vienen en paz, recibirán nuestra hospitalidad.

El demonio dejo ver por un momento su sorpresa ante esta recepción. La mención de que los estaban esperando, Inmediatamente trajo a su mente conspiraciones y traiciones, pero su curso de acción ya estaba decidido. Se confrontó con la joven diosa.

- ¿En paz? No puede haber paz entre dioses y demonios. - y miro a Urd con una profunda expresión de desprecio.- Y mucho menos con abominaciones como esa.

Urd sintió hervir la sangre, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contenerse. Recordó las palabras de Lind sobre pensar antes de actuar. Ante una amenaza de este nivel un paso en falso seria el fin. Logro refrenar su ira y solo contesto.

- Te recuerdo, Shaikh Anang-Reng. Siembre fuiste servil ante mi madre. No te imagine tan cobarde. ¿Vienes con un ejército para defenderte de dos diosas?

Las palabras parecieron dar en el blanco. Anang Reng se estremeció de furia. Urd se preguntó si había sido lo más adecuado provocarlo.

- ¿Defenderme? Ustedes no son nada, solo están aquí la incompetencia de Hild y su más incompetente ayudante. Le vamos a enseñar a Hild como se deben hacer las cosas. Guardias, aprénsenlas

Cuatro guardias se elevaron en dirección a las diosas. Empuñaban armas y algo que parecían redes mágicas. Urd las recordó, entre los demonios, ser atrapado en una red era símbolo de oprobio. Anang- Reng planeaba exhibirlas como trofeo.

Volteo a ver a Belldandy y esta sonrió, hasta ahora todo estaba bien. Entonces Belldandy le sonrió a Anang-Reng. Su expresión jovial y serena impresiono al demonio, quien había esperado provocar temor. Entonces la diosa realizo un gentil reverencia y luego si apenas mirar a los guardias que se aproximaban, extendió la mano en un movimiento elegante y apunto a los guardias, sin siquiera mirarlos.

- ¡Elementos de la tierra y el aire, escuchen mis órdenes!

El cielo se obscureció ligeramente y enfrente de los guardias aparecieron unas cintas que parecían hechas de jirones de nubes. Parecían inocuas, pero su sonido no lo era. Se oía el furioso sonido del viento.

Uno de los guardias imprudentemente intento tocar uno de los jirones e inmediatamente sintió como su brazo parecía ser succionado. En ese mismo instante los otros jirones envolvieron a los otros guardas con la fuerza de un huracán. Pues eso eran. Belldandy estaba haciendo una ostentación de poder y control al confinar cuatro poderosos huracanes en apenas unos centímetros de espacio.

El viento entonces se liberó violentamente y estrelló a los guardias contra el piso. Repentinamente, apareció Keiichi que abandono la seguridad del templo, los guardas estaban inmovilizados por el viento furioso, pero este no lo tocaba. Se acercó a uno de los guardas y coloco un disco en su pecho. El guarda alcanzo a gritar cuando un destello salió del disco, atrapándolo y luego dejándolo sellado en su interior. Pronto los cuatro guardas estaban sellados en los discos, y Keiichi regreso rápidamente al refugio dentro del templo.

Anang Reng estaba atónito ante esa demostración de control de la diosa, Belldandy le sonrió dulcemente, no parecía haber realizado ningún esfuerzo y le dijo:

- Soy la diosa Belldandy, diosa de primera clase, poder ilimitado, y declaro que no eres bienvenido. Tu ejército ya sufrió cuatro bajas, pero aún podemos evitar un conflicto mayor.

El Shaikh entrecerró los ojos con furia. Podría ser muy poderosa, pero ellos lo eran más. Entonces grito señalando a dos de los tribunos.

- Atáquenla, no me importa el sistema doblete. - Luego señalo a los guardias- Ustedes, ataquen a los mortales, elimínenlos.

Dos de los tribunos se separaron del grupo, Urd se había estado alejando de Belldandy. Anang Reng, sonrió, pensó que solo quería alejarse del peligro.

Belldandy vio acercarse a los tribunos, y entonces volteo a ver a Anang-Reng, a quien le dirigió la más inocente de las sonrisas, cruzo sus brazos en el pecho, y los extendió de nuevo con la elegancia de un paso de ballet. Inmediatamente se formó un poderoso viento a su alrededor. El viento se expandió girando furiosamente y repentinamente desapareció. La súbita descompresión del aire provoco la condenación de la humedad y una nube envolvió a la diosa que desapareció de la vista. La maniobra tomo por sorpresa al Shaikh.

- ¿Qué esperan? ¡Ataquen!

Los dos tribunos dudaron un momento, Se acercaron a la nube, pero dudaron en entrar, ya habían visto una demostración del poder de la diosa. Uno de ellos cruzo los brazos, invoco una maldición y lanzo un poderos rayo al interior de la nube. Esta se expandió envolviéndolos.

El otro demonio lanzo otra descarga que disipo la nube. Belldandy había desaparecido. Anang Reng grito una advertencia. Belldandy y Urd se habían colocado detrás de cada uno de los demonios flotando plácidamente. Luego, con el más delicado movimiento, tomaron un trozo de papel y se lo pegaron a los tribunos en la piel expuesta de la espalda y se alejaron.

Los demonios estaban desconcertados ¿qué clase de ataque era ese? Las diosas se veían sonrientes. Repentinamente uno de los tribunos comenzó a gritar. Su cuerpo estaba comenzando a petrificarse, el otro también comenzó a gritar, los demás demonios se acercaron para intentar ayudarlos, pero era demasiado tarde, ya se habían transformado completamente de roca y cayeron con gran estruendo al piso, donde Keiichi estaba esperándolos para sellarlos. Los guardias se habían distraído con los gritos de los tribunos lo que permitió que él saliera una vez más.

- ¿Qué clase de magia es esa?- Exclamo Anang Reng asombrado.

Urd floto hacia el Shaikh, estaba eufórica. Nunca había soñado en poder vencer a un tribuno, ese era un logro sobresaliente.

- ¿Magia?- Rió de manera traviesa- Solo en parte. - Es solo un poco de tecnología humana. Algo que ellos llaman parche transdermal, útil cuando la víctima no desea beber una poción.- conocía el desprecio de los demonios hacia los mortales, el sugerir que los había vencido tecnología humana solo aumentaría su furia. Luego saco un papel y lo dejo caer guiñando a su hermana.

Belldandy asintió, llevo sus dedos a sus labios y soplo levemente, su magia produjo en un suave viento que llevo el papel en dirección a Anang Reng.

- ¡No! - Grito este, huyendo del papel.

Urd rió. El poderoso Shaikh había huido de un pedazo de papel en presencia de sus subordinados. Eran un gran golpe táctico, pero ellas aún seguían en desventaja numérica. La situación era seria, pero tenían que mantener la ilusión de tener un gran poder.

Entonces oyeron gritos abajo. Varios guardias habían recordado sus órdenes y habían tratado de entrar al templo. Urd no volteo a ver, la primera trampa había funcionado, la ventaja numérica disminuía, pero seguían estando en desventaja. Quedaban tres Shaikh, cada uno inconmensurablemente más poderoso que una diosa de primera categoría.

Belldandy se volvió a ver a Anang Reng, y con una voz amable y tranquila, le dijo

- Shaikh Anang-Reng, parece que te estas quedando sin gente. Pero aún podemos terminar esto amigablemente.

Todos los demonios voltearon a ver a Anang Reng, se les había dicho que esto sería sencillo.

Anang Reng, solo dio un grito terrible y sin advertencia lanzo cegador rayo en dirección a Belldandy. Esta apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y colocar su barrera física. La mayor protección que posee una diosa. Aun así el impacto fue terrible. El Shaikh había demostrado que su poder estaba casi al nivel de Hild, Belldandy sabía que no podría soportar mucho más.

En ese momento Urd fue rodeada por los otros dos Shaikh. Urd decidió atacar primero, necesitaba liberarse de ellos para poder ayudar a Belldandy. Recordó lo que había pasado en el campo de entrenamiento, necesitaba generar un plasma que si pudiera controlar. Comenzó a formarse una esfera de luz incandescente enfrente de ella. Los Shaikh dudaron un instante, se suponía que ella no debería ser capaz de hacer eso, finalmente uno de ellos comenzó a invocar un hechizo, Urd se estremeció, era de muy alto nivel, así que antes de que pudiera terminarlo, lo ataco.

Abajo den el templo, Keiichi miraba con horror como Anang-Reng atacaba a Belldandy, podía ver el dolor en su rostro ante el impacto, entonces le grito a Skuld.

-¡Ahora!, es tu turno. Sentarō, tenemos que distraer a los guardias.

Enfrente del templo aún quedaban seis guardias, bloqueando la entrada. Era el momento de que el niño mostrara sus habilidades. Se subió a su bicicleta, era el modelo que usaba para acrobacias, pedaleo con todas sus fuerzas hacia una rampa que habían preparado, y salto por encima de los guardas, quienes corrieron detrás del niño. Quedaron tres guardias atrás, pero Keiichi ya estaba preparado, había quitado el Side Car de su motocicleta, y la había reforzado, él también sabía hacer acrobacias.

- ¿Lista?, en cuanto los distraiga, tendrás tiempo de apuntar.

Keiichi arranco su motocicleta, que respondió inmediatamente, acelero al máximo y la aceleración levanto la rueda delantera como un caballo brioso y se lanzó a embestir a uno de los guardias.

Esto era algo complemente desconocido para ellos, uno de ellos corrió y el otro se hizo a un lado. Keiichi se detuvo y giro para verlos de frente, y les grito para atraer-los, en cuanto ellos corrieron detrás de él. Entonces le hizo una señal a Skuld y volvió a arrancar, buscando provocarlos. Logro ver a Sentarō que estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Skuld salió del templo con su androide Bampei-kun. Pero este estaba irreconocible. En la espalda traía varios tubos, eran lanza proyectiles. El androide se movió fuera del templo, hinco sus pies en la tierra y bajo las ordenes de Skuld apunto a Anang-Reng, que seguía su ataque despiadado contra Belldandy.

Anang-Reng recibió el impacto en la espalda y grito. Esa era magia desconocida para él. Debido a su poder, los proyectiles difícilmente le podrían provocar daño, pero si podían provocar dolor y suspendió su ataque a Belldandy.

Esta estaba agotada por el ataque, en la tierra sus energías eran limitadas. Desapareció su escudo y comenzó a caer a la tierra, pero logro controlarse a tiempo. No podía dejar a su hermana sola con tres Shaikh. Necesitaba energía, pero le llevaría tiempo. Tenía que romper sus sellos limitadores. Comenzó el complejo hechizo que le permitiría removerlos. Tenía estrictamente prohibido quitárselos, pero había cosas más importantes que una simple prohibición del cielo.

Volteo a ver a Urd, vio como uno de los demonios que la estaban atacando se retorcía de dolor. Sus manos estaban ennegrecidas, al parecer por el ataque de Urd, pero estaba lejos de ser derrotado, era demasiado poderoso.

Skuld cambio de blanco, y disparo contra uno el otro atacante de Urd. Este grito, pero al parecer soportaba mejor el dolor y reacciono con rapidez. Por un momento miro con incredulidad a la niña que lo estaba atacando, pero al ver que el robot volvía a apuntar señalo a la tierra, y una columna de roca se elevó creando una barrera que intercepto los demás proyectiles.

Bampei-kun no se podía mover, pues se había anclado al piso para tener más precisión. Así que Skuld lo puso en automático para disparar en cuanto pudiera distinguir al demonio, y Skuld corrió para poder tener otro punto de ataque. Corrió para colocarse detrás de la columna, pero repentinamente apareció el Shaikh que miraba extrañado a esa pequeña diosa. Skuld lo miro retadora, el arrojo varias granadas que llevaba consigo. Las granadas hicieron impacto, pero el demonio no se movió, a pesar de que parecía dolerle.

Skuld pronto se quedó in municiones. El demonio se dio cuenta y se preparó para atacarla, pero Skuld un no estaba derrotada. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, su ángel emergió de ella y floto hacia los restos del estanque del templo. El elemento de Skuld era el agua, así que busco toda la fuerza que tenía, y logro provocar una poderosa columna de agua que dirigió al demonio. Pero este era un Shaikh, soporto el ataque y antes de que Skuld reaccionara, lanzo un poderoso rallo ígneo contra ella.

-Cuidado- Fue el grito que escucho Skuld y sintió un impacto que la lanzo lejos del lugar. El rayo se estrelló contra el suelo provocando un cráter. Skuld intento levantarse y se dio cuenta de lo sucedido. Sentarō la había embestido con su bicicleta para quitarla del camino. Su cuerpo de diosa había resistido el impacto, pero Sentarō yacía inconsciente en el piso. Asustada intento levantarlo sin darse cuenta de que el Shaikh se acercaba a ella, y se preparaba para lanzar otro disparo.

Skuld solo alcanzo a ver una luz cegadora, y el demonio fue lanzado a varios metros del lugar, entonces vio al cielo y vio a su hermana Urd, que con voz fiera gritaba - Nadie toca a mis hermanas-

Pero esa distracción le costó caro, En ese momento Urd recibió un impacto que la lanzo contra el suelo. El otro Shaikh se había recuperado. Este se dirigió hacia ella para continuar su ataque.

Keiichi acababa de embestir a un guardia con la motocicleta, y al caer se lanzó contra él para tratar de sellarlo. El guardia era mucho más fuerte que él así que lo agarro de un brazo y lo lanzo lejos. Keiichi se impactó contra el piso y alcanzo a golpearse la cabeza. El dolor fue insoportable pero no perdió el sentido. Pero sintió algo húmedo, al tocarse la cabeza sintió el flujo de la sangre tibia. Estaba atontado mientras el guarda se lanzaba contra él, en ese momento, alcanzo a ver algo en la entrada del templo.

Una figura completamente desconcertada acababa de cruzar. Era el Dr. Shugahara que miraba atónito lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Debido a la magia de Belldandy, nada de lo que ocurría en el área del templo se veía desde afuera. Simplemente al cruzar la puerta era como haber sido transportado al infierno.

El doctor vio a Sentarō tirado en el suelo mientras Skuld trataba de revivirlo. Vio Keiichi con la cabeza ensangrentada, a Urd tirada en el suelo retorciéndose de Dolor y a Belldandy flotando el aire, mientras un extraño ser la atacaba.

Sus peores pesadillas se habían convertido en realidad. El impacto era tan grande que no alcanzaba a reaccionar.

Uno de los guardias que estaba persiguiendo a Sentarō lo vio, y se dirigió a atacarlo. Aun sin entender que estaba pasando, el doctor alcanzo a esquivarlo. Pero el piso ya había quedado cubierto de escombros y resbalo, entonces el guardia saco algo parecido a una espada, pero que brillaba de manera ominosa, y se lanzó contra él. Esperaba sentir el impacto, pero apareció una luz que lo envolvió, y como si fuera cámara lenta, vio como el arma rebotaba contra la luz. El Guarda había utilizado toda su fuerza contra él, y cayó hacia atrás. El doctor vio entonces como un maltrecho Keiichi sacaba algo de sus bolsillos, y lo colocaba en el guardia, este desapareció en un destello...

- Doctor. ¿está bien? ¿que fue eso?

- Keiichi ¿qué está pasando aquí?

- Estamos bajo el ataque de varios demonios. Son mucho más poderosos que Belldandy y Urd, Tenemos que ayudarlas. ¿de dónde salió el escudo que lo protegió?

- ¿Ayudarlas? - El Dr. Shugahara intento concentrarse, entonces se recordó el paquete que llevaba. Por los bordes de la caja alcanzaba a verse una luz, ¡Los medallones estaba brillando! La abrió con desesperación y ahí, brillando intensamente, estaban los medallones de la hermandad Urd. Ella los había construido para proteger a los miembros de su hermandad y le manuscrito mencionaba que eran amplificadores que se alimentaba de las energías vitales dentro de cada ser humano. Tomo uno y se lo dio a Keiichi.

- Toma esto puede ayudar, es para protección y creo que podríamos...

Keiichi había tomado el medallón y comenzó a leer las runas. Las habilidades implantadas por la computadora le eran útiles. Entonces leyó una invocación que tenía escrita:

**_- "skarpt mun gnesta,  
skjöldr mun bresta,  
mun hjalmgagarr _****_í hlíf koma._**

**_("la lanza se romperá,  
El escudo se destrozara,  
la espada no penetrara".)_**

El brillo de los tres medallones aumento, como si estuvieran conectados y en torno a ellos se formó una barrera magia apenas perceptible, pero no por eso era menos poderosa.

- ¡Es un escudo mágico!-

Entonces escucharon el grito de Skuld. Uno de los guardias intentaba atacarla mientras ella defendía a Sentarō que aún estaba inconsciente. Skuld y su ángel estaban controlando el agua del estanque para detenerlos, pero Skuld se veía debilitada. No podría contenerlos mucho tiempo. Keiichi subió a de nuevo a su maltrecha motocicleta, que pudo arrancar al primer intento, como si recordara la invocación de Belldandy, se volvió hacia el docto y le arrojo un disco, diciéndole- Tómelo, ya vio cómo usarlo.- Entonces

Se lanzó dispuesto a embestir a ese demonio, mientras el Dr. corría detrás de él.

El demonio parecía extremadamente fuerte. Al ver aproximarse a Keiichi, se preparó para recibir al impacto, y logro detener la motocicleta. Keiichi entonces acelero al máximo, no le importaba destrozar su máquina, se percibió el olor del caucho quemado, entonces freno el demonio extendió la mano para intentar arrancarlo de la motocicleta y Keiichi súbitamente acelero al máximo, el demonio resbalo y Keiichi paso encima de él. El demonio intento levantarse, pero antes de lograrlo el Dr. salto encima de él, y le coloco el disco.

Keiichi llego a tiempo apenas para sostener a Skuld, que estaba muy débil. Llego el Dr. que inmediatamente atendió a Sentarō. Este comenzó a reaccionar, lentamente abrió los ojos, pero salto inmediatamente al ver a Skuld inconsciente.

-¡Skuld! ¿Estás bien?-Grito Sentarō, pero Keiichi lo tranquilizo-

-Solo está agotada, pero no está lastimada.

-Dr. Shugahara, que bueno verlo por favor que se ponga bien.

- Sentarō, toma esto - Y el Dr. le dio el tercer medallón.- Es un escudo mágico, te ayudara a protegerla. - El doctor miro a su alrededor, intentaba entender que pasaba. Había una batalla en el cielo, y otra en tierra. Keiichi entonces le señalo a los dos guardias que quedaban.

- Aún nos quedan dos por derrotar. Los medallones lo harán más fácil.

El doctor miro a los demonios que se acercaban lentamente a ellos. Su actitud era cauta, pues habían visto derrotar a la mayoría de ellos...

Entonces vio el arma de uno de los demonios, y el tomo.

-¿Qué es esto?

- Es un arma mágica, puede inmovilizar a un dios, pero no a un mortal, aunque no quisiera que me golpearan con ella.

- ¿Contra un dios? ¿Servirá también contra un demonio?- Mientras sopesaba el arma. Era pesada, no serviría para hacer esgrima.

Keiichi observo a uno de los demonios, este pareció ponerse nervioso al ver al doctor empuñar el arma.- Creo que le tienen miedo. Es nuestro turno.

Mientras tanto, Anang Reng, descargaba su furia contra Belldandy. Esta se protegía con su barrera física, ayudada por su ángel, En su rostro se veía el dolor.

Anang Reng, no había utilizado todo su poder. Su plan había sido provocar a Hild con el ataque a las diosas y con ellos romper la tregua. No podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar su poder. Pero la diosa era tenaz. Finalmente lanzo un rayo más poderoso que los anteriores, y vio con satisfacción como rompía la barrera de la diosa, El impacto la hizo gritar y cayo Entonces Anang Reng se dispuso a ayudar a los otros dos Shaikh a acabar con Urd y se dio la vuelta...

Pero apenas habían pasado unos segundos y escucho una voz a sus espaldas. - Aun no estoy derrotada- Belldandy se elevaba lentamente, su rostro mostraba dolor, pero también decisión.

Al caer, Belldandy había alcanzado a ver la imagen ensangrentada de Keiichi, y se había horrorizado, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba vivo. Pero esa imagen había despertado sus pesadillas. Decidió que daría su vida, si es que eso era lo necesario para defenderlo.

Volvió a elevarse dispuesta a enfrentarse a Anang Reng hasta el fin. Este vio con asombro la retadora actitud de la maltrecha diosa. Su uniforme estaba destrozado, tenía quemaduras en varias partes del cuerpo, pero sus ojos seguían brillando con la misma intensidad.

Furioso, lanzo una descarga de energía aún más poderosa. Belldandy la recibió e intento bloquearla y durante un momento soporto el tremendo castigo, pero se colapsó de nuevo y volvió a caer.

Keiichi observo esto último desde el sueño y grito al verla caer. Dudo un momento sobre lo que tenía que hacer, pero el Dr. le grito.

- Ve a ayudarla, yo me encargare de esos demonios. -Y se dirigió directo a los guardias.

Keiichi llego al lugar donde había caído Belldandy, grito al ver su maltrecho cuerpo, y se apresuró a sostenerla en sus brazos

-¡Belldandy!

La diosa abrió lentamente sus ojos al sentir el calor del cuerpo del joven - Keiichi, te he fallado-

- Belldandy, esto aún no termina, no te des por vencida. Aún tenemos esperanzas. Luchemos juntos.

Keiichi vio como Anang-Reng descendía, este había decidió no darle una nueva oportunidad a la diosa y se disponía a acabar con ella.

- Haz sido un gran rival, pero nunca tuviste oportunidad, ahora morirás junto con ese mortal. No me importa si un demonio muere contigo, Su muerte será un honor.

Keiichi abrazo con fuerza a Belldandy, no creía que el medallón pudiera soportar mucho pues se alimentaba de su escaso poder de mortal. Tomo el medallón con la otra mano, y recordó cuando había alojado el ángel de Lind, y como esto lo había agotado. Ahora estaba preparado. Cerró los ojos y pensó en el medallón, estaba dispuesto a darle hasta su última gota de energía vital, Si esto podía ayudar a Belldandy

Anang-Reng levanto sus manos y comenzó a realizar un conjuro. La diosa estaba terminada, podía darse tiempo de acumular energía para un golpe final. Lentamente extendió sus manos y con un grito furioso salió una luz enceguecedora de sus manos.

Keiichi se quedó sin aliento, pero el campo de medallón no cedió, pero sentía como rápidamente le extraía su energía. Y oprimió con más fuerza el cuerpo de Belldandy, esta volvió a abrir los ojos y vio como un campo de energía retenía el ataque del demonio. Y sintió como la energía era extraída de Keiichi.

No lo podía dejar solo, invocó su último resto de energía y abrazo a Keiichi con fuerza. Entonces unió su barrera física al escudo de Keiichi.

Anang Reng no entendía que pasaba, esa energía debería haberlos desintegrado, pero estaban resistiendo. Pero era aún solo una fracción de su poder, así que comenzó a incrementarlo.

En el suelo. El doctor había empuñado el arma y comenzó a realizar algunos ejercicios que su padre le había enseñado de niño para poder evaluar las armas. Era un esgrima muy básico, pero ante los ojos de los dos demonios restantes, que habían visto caer sus demás compañeros, parecía que sabía lo que hacía. Entonces camino hacia ellos con paso decidido, lanzo un grito y se abalanzo hacia ellos. Al caer el arma... esta cayó sobre espacio vació. Volteo a su alrededor y no vio señales de ellos. Solo pudo ver como uno de los portales se cerraba. ¡Habían huido!

Se quedó con la boca abierta. Y dejo caer el arma, luego comenzó a reír, Keiichi, Sentarō y Skuld habían logrado llenarlos de miedo... Pero su risa duro poco, en el cielo Urd también estaba a punto de caer.

El pequeño androide había cumplido bien con su cometido, con sus proyectiles, que disparaba con gran precisión, Había impedido que los dos Shaikh atacaran simultáneamente a Urd, pero ya no le quedaban más y los demonios ahora se estaban uniendo.

Urd se encontraba en medio de los dos. Su cuerpo parecía un objeto incandescente. Había logrado formar una esfera de plasma a su alrededor que le servía de escudo y de ataque. Con una precisión que rivalizaba con al de su hermana, repentinamente ese plasma generaba lanzas ígneas que atacaban a los demonios, pero se estaba debilitando. Lentamente descendía al piso, mientras los dos Shaikh lanzaban descarga tras descarga.

El corazón del doctor casi se detuvo, pues al descender pudo ver como las quemaduras cubrían su cuerpo, pero ella no dejaba que se notara su dolor. Sus ojos eran como dos brazas incandescentes.

El docto vio entonces a Belldandy y a Keiichi, que resistían el ataque de Anang Reng. Y entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Tomo un estuche que le colgaba del cuello. No era el ídolo de oro que le había entregado el pueblo **Mai-m-mîn, **sino una moderna aleación de tántalo, tungsteno y torio que había resultado eficaz para bloquear toda la radiación del cristal. Pero ahora era hora de utilizarlo y estar dispuesto a pagar el precio.

Abrió el estuche y desbloqueo las cerraduras. Este ahora brillaba fieramente, en respuesta a la gran cantidad de magia en el ambiente. De nuevo sintió que el cristal quería invadir su mente, pero esta vez estaba mejor preparado. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en un solo pensamiento. Sabía lo que quería el cristal e intento proyectarle es imagen. El cristal reacciono como un ser vivo. Sintió como vibraba y luchaba contra él, como si no pudiera compréndelo. El cuerpo el doctor comenzó a temblar violentamente y repentinamente todo se volvió negro. El doctor no podía ver nada. Y súbitamente escucho en su cerebro una voz, que hablaba sin palabras. Pero sabía lo que le decía.

-"aceptado".

Ahora en lugar de la lucha anterior, sentía un contacto frió y lógico. Que solo expresaba una sola idea.

-¿?-

Era una interrogación pura, fría y directa. Finalmente comprendió, le estaba preguntando lo que deseaba. Y se concentró en Urd, en la lucha, en su poder que disminuía. El cristal aceptaba estas ideas como una esponja. Y súbitamente todo fue luz. Pero sabía que esa luz solo existía en su cerebro. El cristal lanzo una luz que recorrió el cuerpo de Urd, y luego ofreció una información fría y precisa.

- Sujeto no puede controlar más poder. Bloqueo de nivel 9, encriptación personal de la Daimakaicho. Solución: remover bloqueo. ¿Orden?

El doctor no entendió la información pero no le importaba, Sentía que el cristal se introducía cada vez más en su conciencia, de una manera fría y desapasionada, parecía realizar un estudio de su cerebro. Ahora comprenda como es que todos terminaban locos. Entonces concentro su mente en un solo pensamiento. -Proceder con desbloqueo.-

El cristal brillo breve mente y emitió un suave brillo, que se desprendió de él, y comenzó a rodera a Urd, que ya se encintaba en el suelo e intentaba no ser derribada.

Entonces el doctor escucho gritar a Urd

Urd no sabía que estaba pasando, su poder estaba a punto de agotarse y no había logrado debilitar a los Shaikh, su poder era demasiado grande, solo le quedaba resistir el mayor tiempo posible

Y entonces, sintió como si una compuerta se desbordara en su interior. Su agotamiento desparecía. El flujo inesperado de poder pareció volverla loca. Se comenzó a llenar de ira. ¿Cómo era posible que estos dos se atrevieran enfrentarse a Urd, la hija de la gran Daimakaichō? Se sintió embriagada de poder y comenzó a reír. Era una risa que los dos Shaikh creyeron reconocer y temer.

Entonces Urd sintió que algo la rodeaba, algo cálido, amable, y... ¿qué era eso? Intento luchar contra eso, y entonces oyó una voz. - Urd, ¿me puedes reconocer? Soy Kenji, por favor escúchame…

Urd entonces sintió como un aire fresco la rodeaba y la niebla se disipara. Se llevó la mano al pecho y toco la mano del Dr. que la abrazaba por detrás. Sintió como despertaba de un sueño, cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos vio la cara de los dos demonios, los dos Shaikh que querían dañarla a ella y a los que amaba.

Se volvió a llenar de ira, pero esta vez no perdió el control. Comenzó a evaluar la situación. Sentía que tenía poder, pero no sabía cuánto y los demonios que enfrentaba eran muy poderosos. No los podía subestimar. Así que decidió dar todo en un golpe único y esperaba que decisivo.

Comenzó a elaborar un lento y poderoso hechizo para acumular energía. Los dos demonios intentaron atacarla, pero el medallón que portaba el doctor logro absorber el ataque.

finalmente Urd supo que estaba lista. Todo a su alrededor brillaba, la energía parecía inconmensurable, pero el control parecía a punto de fallar. Sintió el cuerpo del Dr. a su lado. El era alguien a quien quería proteger. Hizo un esfuerzo final y lanzo toda la energía que tenía contra los demonios.

El destello era tal que no poda ver nada, solo pudo escuchar gritos, gritos y más gritos, pero no sabia si eran suyos o de los demonios. Poco a poco se desvanecieron. Finalmente, la luz comenzó a desaparecer pero ahora todo era negro, mientras hasta el último ergio de energía pareció abandonar su cuerpo, finalmente Urd se desvaneció.

* * *

**fin del capitulo XIV- rev1.2**


	15. Discordia en el infierno

**La orden de los Caballeros Mortales**  
**Por Javier Delgado R.**

Fan fiction, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa" de Kōsuke Fujishima.

**Capitulo XV**

**Discordia en el infierno  
**

La asfixiante atmósfera estaba llena de gases venenosos. Obscuras nubes ocultaba parcialmente un sol rojizo. El calor era insoportable, y el suelo estaba cubierto de lava recientemente solidificada. En algunas partes aun había material aun semilíquido e incandescente. Un viento abrazador comenzó a soplar generando violentos remolinos que no alcanzaban a despejar el campo de visión. Repentinamente comenzó a llover, pero no era agua lo que caían, sino pequeñas esferas de roca fundida. Los mortales le llamaban lagrimas de Pelee. En este infierno no podía existir ninguna forma de vida.

Una haz de luz brillo en medio de las nubes provenía de una abertura en la trama del espacio. La energía que emanaba despejo un momento las nubes, conforme el portal dimensional tomaba forma. De su interior aparecieron varias figuras en uniforme de combate. Eran Valquirias comandadas por Lind. Al ver este infierno no pudieron evitar lanzar una exclamación de sorpresa. Lind fue la primera en hablar

- ¿Son las coordenadas adecuadas?, esto no puede ser la tierra, parece nuestro cuartel de entrenamiento.

- No existe posibilidad de error. - dijo una de ellas lentamente al darse cuenta de las implicaciones. - Solo hay una explicación, aquí hubo una gran batalla.

Lind se elevó intentado ver a la distancia- Rápido, busquen sobrevivientes. Ustedes, traten de delimitar el área de daño, hay que contener y aislar la zona, sera muy difícil ocultar a los mortales esto. No podemos dejar que el daño se extienda.

Otra de las valquirias, una joven llamada Chrono, exclamo con una voz quebrada por el horror apenas contenido: - Parece que llegamos tarde, la destrucción es total. No parece haber sobrevivientes.

Lind la miro con un brillo de furia en sus ojos, - No pierdan tiempo. Busquen señales de vida, ¡rápido!.

El escuadrón se separó, a lo lejos una de ellas grito:

- Hay demasiada energía mágica libre en el ambiente, no logro distinguir señales de vida.-

Otra de ellas que se había elevado para evaluar el daño, descendió rápidamente para reportar.

- La zona esta contenida por un escudo mágico. Es muy poderoso y complejo. No creo que el daño se haya extendido muy lejos

Lind sintió una alivio temporal, al menos el daño estaba contenido y comento- Debe ser obra de Belldandy, muy pocos dioses serian capaces de algo así. ¡Debemos localizarla.!

Se escuchó otro grito:

- Alcanzo a detectar algo en esta dirección, pero es muy débil. No puedo distinguir que es, solo se que esta muriendo, su energía es débil e intermitente.- Lind voló en esa dirección y dio una orden tajante.

- Todas, formen un escudo en esa área. Extraigan el calor de esa zona. Ghadril, tu eres la sanadora. Haz lo que sea necesario.

Las valquirias habían cercado una zona y formaron un escudo protector para aislarla del calor. Comenzaron a forma un escudo y luego unieron su magia para proteger y sellar la zona. Comenzaron a enfriar el interior y la atmósfera comenzó a despejarse. No pudieron evitar un grito de horror cuando finalmente distinguieron los cuerpos. La forma general del cuerpo apenas era reconocible, la piel parecía pergamino carbonizado, pero entre sus numerosas cuarteaduras salia un brillo extraño que parecía algo vivo. Ghadril exclamo

- Son dos cuerpos extremadamente dañados, El código de regeneración que les confiere forma a su cuerpo esta sobrecargado. El campo contenedor esta roto, su energía vital se escapa lentamente. Su corazón parece aun intacto, pero no logro regenerar la forma externa para que pueda contener su energía, en poco tiempo se disipara y su esencia se disolverá. Si actuó pronto, tal ves logre contener la perdida. Haré lo posible por sellar la perdida.

Lind sintió encogerse su corazón. Podría ser Belldandy y Urd. Parecían ser cuerpos adultos, y tal vez aun podrían salvarlas, pero ningún cuerpo mortal podría existir en esas condiciones. El mortal al que le había jurado amistad, Keiichi, simplemente debía haber sido vaporizado en ese infierno. Los cuerpos estaban irreconocibles. La energía necesaria para dañar un cuerpo celestial a ese nivel era inimaginable. No entendía como podían tener vida aun.

Cerro sus puños con furia. El culpable tendría que ser castigado y esta ves no esperaría a recibir ordenes. La autorización para venir a la tierra había tardado demasiado y este era el resultado. Por primera vez en su vida, Lind sintió odio hacia la organización que ella había jurado proteger.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito de sorpresa de Ghadril.

* * *

El amplio salón de consejo estaba lleno, hacia al menos un millón de años terrestres que no ocurría algo parecido. El suntuoso salón estaba completamente iluminado y la luz resaltaba su opulencia. No había dudo de que en este lugar era la sede del poder de este multiverso. Sin embargo, nadie ocupaba sus lugares asignados. Los presentes estaban separados en pequeños grupos, que cambiaban constantemente conforme todos intentaban intercambiar información para entender lo que estaba pasando.

Los ornamentos que portaban los demonios, indicaban que mayoría ostentaban altos rangos y su porte, mas que su apariencia, mostraba su edad. Ademas había otros que no eran miembros del consejo, eran demonios de bajo rango, y sospechosamente estaban agrupados en torno de los aliados a Anang Reng.

Se escuchaba un murmullo bajo como un avispero lleno de insectos enojados. Entre todos estos demonios, sin importar rangos y edades se escuchaban intensos argumentos, pero pocos sabían exactamente lo que había ocurrido, los rumores eran demasiados, pero sospechaban que el resultado de este encuentro podría ser la guerra.

El que el tiempo pareciera pasar sin que ocurriera nada, solo aumentaba la irritación general. No se tenia ningún comunicado de Hild y el Shaikh Anang Reng, quien había solicitado la reunión, tampoco aparecía.

Pero el murmullo de esas voces no lograba pasar las puertas de la antesala donde Hild se encontraba en su trono. Una gran cantidad de pantallas holográficas la rodeaban, algunas mostraban la agitación en a sala del consejo, pero ella les prestaba poca atención. Su atención estaba concentrada en los displays de información que informaban sobre la actividad en el mundo de los mortales. Pero en las que le interesaban solo había interferencia. Esta vez su rostro se veía alterado. A pesar de intentar parecer impasible, había preocupación en su rostro.

Si los rumores eran reales, Anang Reng había roto la tregua y atacado a las Normas. No sabia nada mas. Sintió su corazón encogerse. Urd, ¿que habría pasado de ella? Su única heredera, incluso aunque hubiera escogido ser diosa. Pero no lograba averiguar nada. Había poderosa magia bloqueando, aun así, Nidhogg le reportaba que se había liberado inmensas cantidades de energía en el mundo mortal. Solo un ataque en gran escala justificaba esas medidas. Hild no podía evitar pensar en que las advertencias de el hijo de su enemigo se habían cumplido.

¿Que pasaría ahora? La tregua estaba rota. Evitar la guerra significaría que ella tendría que humillarse ante los dioses y el regreso a la guerra podría significar el fin de su mundo, y nadie más parecía querer entenderlo. De un momento a otro aparecería Anang Reng y quien seguramente exigiría un juicio de poder y esta vez, no habría forma de rechazarlo. No podía dejar pasar su actitud sin castigo.

Pero la realidad es que ella estaba débil, lo había logrado ocultar durante años. Para ello se había dedicado a inspirar temor, y hasta este momento había tenido éxito. Nadie se había atrevido a retarla.

Pero ahora todo era distinto. Estaba segura de que en este momento Anang Reng era mas poderoso que ella. Ni siquiera Marler los sabia, pero ella había alterado las lecturas de energía gracias a su acceso de alto nivel a **Nidhogg**.

Lentamente sentimiento comenzó a invadir a Hild. Era algo que había conocido al ser derrotara por primera y única vez: El temor. Tardo en reconocerlo, y eso solo aumento su furia y frustración. Ella no podía darse el lujo de tener ese sentimiento. En cambio la furia y el odio eran mas útiles. Lanzo un grito de furia que resonó por el salón y comenzó a tranquilizarse.

Entonces a sus espaldas sintió una presencia, no necesitaba voltear para saber quien era.

- Marler, finalmente llegas. ¿También me vas a abandonar?- En realidad se sentía aliviada por su presencia, pero siglos de pretender ser auto-suficiente le impedía admitirlo. Marler se estremeció al escuchar sus palabras.

- Hild-sama, No diga eso, nunca la abandonare y por eso mismo, me he atrevido a desobedecer sus ordenes.

Los ojos de Hild se incendiaron de furia, lentamente se volteo para encarar a Marler y le sorprendió lo que vio. También había fuego en los ojos de Marler, se necesitaba mucho valor para admitir que había desobedecido ordenes directas de la gran Daimakaichō.

- Hild Sama. Estaba segura de que llegaría este momento, así que he estado en contacto con la gente de Anang-Reh. Y ahora les he pedido que vengan.

Marler cerro los ojos, esperaba sentir la ira de Hild, pero extrañamente nunca llego. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, la ira, había sido reemplazada por una expresión extraña que nunca había visto. Parecía de tristeza y cansancio. Hild hablo lentamente con un tono de voz que no podía descifrar:

- ¡Marler! ¿Como te atreviste? Me quieres ver rodeada de enemigos. De este juicio depende de la supervivencia de nuestro mundo.

Marler se acercó y se arrodillo ante su ama, fijo su mirada al piso, pero no había rastro de temor en su voz.

- También yo puedo preocuparme por nuestro mundo. Por eso los he llamado. Conozco el secreto de Hild-sama y sé que no hay otra opción. Llegaran en poco tiempo.

Como esperando su llamado, varias luces comenzaron a aparecer y varios demonios comenzaron a materializarse, eran de todos los sexos y edades, pero la mayoría era joven. Conforme llegaban, se colocaban frente a Hild y colocaban una rodilla al piso para expresar respeto, pero en su mirada solo pocos de ellos mostraba temor. La miraban directamente. Pronto hubo medio centenar de ellos.

Hild no pudo menos que sorprenderse por su numero, pero aun así le parecía que su presencia es inútil y con furia apenas contenida les dijo: - No pensé que fueran tantos, aun así, no pueden ayudarme. La próxima batalla la tendré que librar sola, ustedes no me son útiles.-

Uno de ellos hablo. Era joven, pero sus marcas ya indicaban alto rango.

- Hild-sama. Hemos venido a ayudarte. Te pedimos que nos dejes ser tus aliados.

Hild no pudo evitar reír ante esa insolencia. Ninguno de ellos tenia el poder de un Shaikh y tampoco se ofrecerían ayudarla sin poner un precio.

- Y cual sera el precio que tendría que pagar por su ayuda.

- En comparación con lo que nosotros te ofrecemos, es un precio que parece pequeño e insignificante. Te pedimos que nos escuches, que escuches nuestra opinión. Deseamos lo mismo que tu, pero no estamos de acuerdo con tus métodos.

Hild les contesto con un tono irónico que era aun mas terrible que su furia.

-¿Y como piensan ayudarme? Ustedes no pueden acompañarme a la cámara. Seria una declaración de guerra al consejo. Esto sera un duelo entre dos. Incluso si llegara a aceptar sus términos, su ofrecimiento es inútil

El joven demonio callo, no parecía tener una respuesta adecuada a esta pregunta. Inesperadamente, desde las penumbras de un extremo de la cámara, surgió una voz tímida y temerosa.

- Hild sama. Si existe una manera.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la cámara. Todos intentaron ver al dueño de esa voz. Sentado entre las tinieblas había un demonio de bajo rango. Hild estiro la mano y sin decir una sola palabra, lo atrajo así con una violencia que habría dado muerte a un mortal.

El aterrado demonio cayo a sus pies, donde no hizo ningún intento por moverse para no aumentar la furia de la Daimakaichō.

-¿Quien eres tú?

- Soy Walharen, demonio de tercera clase y administrador adjunto de **Nidhogg. **Solicité un a audiencia con mi señora Hild, pero se me ordeno esperar aquí.

- Hild entrecerró los ojos para ver con mas detalles a ese demonio insignificante. Sonrió al percibir su temor, este era alguien que no se atrevería a mentir, pero debía verificarlo

- ¿Desde cuando has estado espiando?

El demonio se estremeció ante la acusación. Después de todo había visto entrar a Hild, pero por temor no se había atrevido a llamar la atención sobre su presencia. Ahora estaba atrapado.

- Mi... Mi, mi señora. Llevo aquí 6 ciclos esperando su atención, mi superior me envió, pero deduje que no deseaba ser molestada por mi reporte

- ¿Reporte? Ah, ya recuerdo. Tu superior dijo que tenias la extraña creencia de que **Nidhogg **esta bajo un ataque. Nunca he escuchado algo mas ridículo.

Walharen se estremeció, al parecer su jefe había presentado un reporte negativo sobre sus sospechas.

- Mi señora, eso no importa ahora. Creo que existe forma de resolver su problema.

Hild, pregunto furiosa.

- ¡Mi problema! ¿Que es lo que sabes? - Walharen tembló, pero supo que tenia una oportunidad de salir bien librado, si lograba utilizar bien sus conocimientos. Se atrevió a levantar el rostro y vio la mirada de curiosidad de medio centenar de demonios. Controlando su miedo logro seguir hablando.

- Como administrador suplente de **Nidhogg, **tengo acceso a información que no posee nadie mas en este mundo.- dudó, no estaba seguro si todos los presentes debían escuchar lo que seguía.- Hace tiempo supe que alguien había accesado al sistema para alterar los mecanismos de supervisión del uso de energía de Hild-sama. Fue un acceso de alto nivel, solo una persona puede acceder a ese nivel. A esa persona le hubiera sido mejor usar una cuenta de nivel mas bajo y utilizar subterfugios para no dejar huell...- Escucho un murmullo de sorpresa, y sin necesidad de verlo, supo que se estaba ganando la ira de Hild. Llevado por su entusiasmo se estaba atreviendo a criticar a Hild...- Pensé que ... Era asunto de alto nivel, así que borre las bitácoras y elimine todo rastro de la alteración-

Hild Entrecerró los ojos, este demonio sabia demasiado, se le acerco y le obligo a mirarla y le susurro de manera inaudible a los demás demonio-¿ Entonces, viste los valores de energía reales?

Walharen tembló, pero sabia que mentir hubiera sido suicida, solo emitió un casi inaudible.- Si mi señora.- Luego levanto un poco mas la voz- Poco después, algunos miembros del consejo solicitaron esa información. Se sorprendieron por los resultados. Se me ordeno que olvidara todo, pero no lo pude hacer. Se que ellos desean volver a los tiempos de la guerra. Estuve realizando algunas simulaciones para buscar una posible solución.

- ¿Entonces tú fuiste quien borro las bitácoras accesos?, debí suponerlo, fue un trabajo rápido e intente regresa a borrar las huellas, pero ya no estaban. Solo alguien con conocimiento profundos de **Nidhogg **lo pudo hacer. También debo suponer que las simulaciones no estaban autorizadas.

- No mi señora. Mi superior no sabe nada.

Hild apenas pudo reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa. Este demonio de tercera clase podría ser un aliado inesperado.

- Hiciste bien y seras recompensado. - Walharen pudo volver a respirar, pero aun debía no era todo, no sabia como seria recibida su propuesta.

- Mi señora Hild, hay algo mas importante. Conozco el poder real de Anang-Reng y se que usted no posee el poder para enfrentarlo. Hay una solución. Es extremadamente peligrosa, y todos los involucrados estarán en peligro, pero creo que es la única forma.

Se escuchó un nuevo murmullo. Lentamente los demonios se levantaron y comenzaron a rodeara a Walharen, querían entender que es lo que estaba pasando. Ademas las palabras del joven demonio habían entrado alteraron profundamente a Hild. El temor que la abrumaba fue reemplazado por un sentimiento completamente ajeno a ella. Ni siquiera sabia su nombre, después de Eones de fríos planes, implacables acciones y subterfugios, había olvidado esa sensación llamada "esperanza". Su turbación era tal, que no se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeada de demonios que no mostraban miedo ante ella, y que por alguna extraña razón, estaban de su lado. En cualquier otro momento esta insolencia les hubiera costado caro, pero Hild-sama tenia prioridades mas importantes: asegurarse de sobrevivir. Floto y se elevó de nuevo a su trono, luego le dijo al joven, con una tan voz dulce que le provoco un escalofrió:

- Te escucho.

El demonio comenzó explicar su idea. Era sencilla, pero técnicamente compleja. Este demonio era brillante. Era extraño que solo fuera un despreciable demonio de tercera clase.

Hild miro al insignificante ser que temblaba ante ella, y comenzó a reír, le parecía tan risible que el destino del universo pudiera depender de un insignificante demonio de tercera clase. Entonces volteo a su alrededor, había olvidado a los demás demonios. La miraban expectantes. Todos ellos ya estaban en el secreto, sabían que ella los necesitaba.

Pero en este momento, pudo ver que su risa había provocado temor en muchos. Eso la hizo reír con mas intensidad. El que su risa inspirara temor, no dejaba de reconfortarla. No todo estaba perdido.

* * *

Lind reacciono al grito de Ghadriel, voló rápidamente a su lado. Ella observaba los cuerpos con sorpresa.

- ¿Que es lo que pasa?

- Estos no son dioses, son demonios. Demonios de alto nivel, pero no logro identificarlos. ¿Que clase de poder pudo causarles esto?- Miro a la valquiria sanadora que estaba con ella y le preguntó:

- Othala ¿Los puedes salvar? Por el sistema doblete, la vida de dos dioses esta en juego.

La sanadora miro a su alrededor y comento- Debió haber sido un batalla magnifica. - sonrió de manera ominosa, al pensar que esos cuerpos eran de sus odiados enemigos y no lo de las diosas- En tiempos antiguos me abrías pedido que les diera una muerte misericordiosa. Lind creo que te has ablandado. Pero tengo el consuelo que el intentar salvar sus vidas les traeré mucho sufrimiento. Eso me reconforta.

Lind ordeno secamente- Salvalos esa es una orden. ¿No seria mas fácil sellarlos y enviarlos al cielo?

- Imposible, están demasiado débiles, no sobrevivirían mucho tiempo. Cumpliré tus ordenes, tampoco deseo ser la responsable de la muerte de algunos de los nuestros, pero creo que aquellos eran tiempos mas sencillos.

Lind observo como la sanadora se concentraba en los cuerpos. A pesar de sus duras palabras, era evidente que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, sin embargo sus palabras aun resonaban. Si, tal ves se estaba ablandando. Pero había visto demasiada batallas y sus consecuencias. Tener a un compañero moribundo era una experiencia que no deseaba volver a vivir. Entonces pensó en las diosas. Si estos eran los atacantes. ¿Donde estaba las normas? ¿Podría haber sobrevivido Keiichi? Algo tenia que hacer. Vio una la joven valquiria, anteriormente había trabajado con Yggdrasill, eso podríais ser de ayuda.

- Chrono. Tú conoces el sistema de Yggdrasill. Este lugar esta lleno de energía sin control, no podemos distinguir sus trazas de energía. ¿

Podemos hacer algo?

La joven valquiria pensó un momento mirando la desolación que las rodeaba, también había conocido a quienes vivían ahí y le dolía lo que veía. Repentinamente su rostro se iluminó.

- Creo que podemos hacerlo, ellas llevan mucho tiempo viviendo en la tierra y deben haber absorbido energía de aquí. Podemos intentar localizarla, es muy débil, pero su espectro es muy distinto, debe haber manera de poderlo distinguir.

-¡Hazlo!

La joven valquiria extendió sus manos, se concentro y generó una serie de pantallas de información en el aire. Comenzó a crear un sub-programa para filtrar las señales de ruido del lugar y detectar solo fuentes locales. Durante mucho tiempo había asistido a Urd y Peorth, poco a poco los display a su lado fueron eliminado el ruido y comenzaron a aparecer señales precisas. Finalmente hizo señas Lind, había encontrado algo.

- Señora, aquí veo algo extraño. Hay tres fuentes de energía, son mas fuertes de lo que esperaba. Pero no reconozco la firma de energía, no parece ser de dioses o demonios.

Lind se acercó al display y miró con extrañeza la información. Su corazón se aceleró, esa energía le era familiar, y buscó en sus recuerdos pero, y se dio cuenta que no era un recuerdo de ella, sino de uno de sus ángeles, entonces exclamo:

- Esa energía proviene de mortales.

-¿Como? Es imposible ellos no pueden generar esos niveles.

-Algunos mortales si y no me puedo equivocar. Mi ángel alguna ves estuvo sostenido por la energía de un mortal. Puedo reconocerla - Señalo a las demás valquirias para que vieran el display. - Rápido localicen las fuentes. Y ...

Fue interrumpida por Chrono que señalaba a sus espaldas.

-Señora. Mire, ahí entre esas nubes, hay algo, la atmósfera se esta despejando.

Lind volteo y vio una sombra detrás de las emanaciones, la pudo reconocer. Era el templo, el edificio parecía estar intacto, la magia de Belldandy le inspiraba cada vez mas respeto. Aun había esperanzas de encontrar a Keiichi con vida. Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían. Definitivamente se estaba ablandando. Volteo para evitar que vieran su rostro, y apenas escucho que una de las valquirias llamaba.

- Aquí hay una barrera, semeja la barrera física de una diosa, pero su energía es distinta. Esta bloqueando todo el espectro visible. Seguramente se modificó para poder bloquear todo tipo de radiación.

- No toquen el campo, creo que hay un mortal en su interior y el si campo se colapsa morirá en esta atmósfera. Intenten levitarlo y llévenlo al templo, si es lo que creo, el campo protector del edificio nos dejara entrar sin problemas.

Lind hizo aparecer su hacha de combate, y las demás la imitaron. Con la mayor delicadeza posible, con su hacha dirigió su energía a la barrera física, intentando no colapsarla, no sabia que tan estable pudiera ser. La barrera se elevó y pudo ver su forma semiesférica. Pudo imaginarse que era un capullo obscuro que tenia una promesa de vida en su interior. Al principio el campo rechazo su magia, pero luego como si la reconociera, dejo de resistir y la dejo moverlo.

Entones paso algo extraordinario. Al cruzar él limite del templo, el campo comenzó a disolverse, como si reconociera que ya no había amenaza. Entonces pudieron ver dos cuerpos entrelazados.

-¡ Keiichi! ¡Belldandy!.- Se encontraban exánimes y mostraban heridas. Keiichi estaba ensangrentado, Belldandy mostraba grandes quemaduras en su cuerpo por donde su código divino parecía querer escapar. Keiichi aun sostenía fuertemente en sus mano un objeto que parecía ser un amuleto. Lind se acercó para poder tocarlos, esta ves no podía ocultar sus lagrimas. En el pasado ella había aceptado estoica la muerte de sus compañeros de combate, pero estos dos no eran guerreros. Eran personas a las que se sentía unida por otro tipo de lazos. Toco sus rostros con delicadeza, y entonces pudo sentirlos. ¡Aun estaban vivos!

-Rápido, llévenlos al interior, llamen a la sanadora, tiene una nueva prioridad.

La demás valquirias llevaban otros dos capullos. Lind se acerco a uno de ellos y observo como se disolvía. Era Urd y un mortal desconocido que también se aferraba a un amuleto similar al que tenia Keiichi. Urd también tenia profundas quemaduras, el mortal no parecía herido, pero estaba en un coma profundo. Su energía vital parecía a punto de agotarse.

Llego el tercer capullo. En su interior encontraron a Skuld y a un niño humano. No parecían heridos, pero si bajo un profundo coma. Sus energías vitales también estaban en un punto muy bajo.

Los llevaron al interior del templo y en ese momento la sanadora llego a reportarse.

- Logré estabilizar a los demonios. No están completamente fuera de peligro, pero soportaran en lo que llegan refuerzos. Tuve que llamarlos. Yo no soy especialista en demonios.

- Haz hecho bien, pero espero que sepas algo sobre mortales. Los tres no parecen tener heridas graves, y sin embargo su energía vital parece estar a punto de extinguirse.

* * *

Era un cielo estrellado pero tenia un aire extraño. La ausencia de aire evitaba el parpadeo de las estrellas, que se veían extrañamente inmóviles. Pero incluso bajo ese negro profundo había muy pocas estrellas. La mayoría de los soles de este universo habían muerto antes de poder estabilizarlo.

Abajo había lo que parecía un valle gigantesco, pero en este mundo sin vida ni aire, la erosión no era la culpable de esa formación. Ríos de roca petrificada eran testigos de las energías que habían dado generado este lugar.

A ambos extremos del valle aparecieron dos portales, de donde salieron dos figuras. Parecían diminutas ante la escala de este lugar. Pero su poder no lo era. Lentamente flotaron hasta el piso.

Una de las figuras era Hild. Antes de que su rival pudiera reaccionar elevo los brazos y su cuerpo se volvió incandescente. Un breve y cegador destello salio de sus manos, para impactarse en Anang-Reng.

Pero este reacciono inmediatamente. Elevo una mano y extendió la palma. El destello se estrello contra su mano y su energía reboto en todas direcciones. La roca cercana se inflamo ante la energía y se volvió incandescente. Esperaba ese ataque. Durante milenios había estudiado a su rival y se había preparado para este día.

Hild saludo a su rival con una sonrisa de aprobación. Ese ataque le había servido contra mas de la mitad de sus rivales. Repentinamente dos gigantescas columnas de roca salieron del suelo y se colapsaron haciendo caer toneladas de roca sobre ella. Pero ella ya no estaba ahí. Había observado como Anang-Reng había ocultado su otra mano para lanzar este hechizo.

Esta vez Anang-Reng la saludo, esto era apenas un calentamiento. Pronto la verdadera batalla comenzaría.

Pronto este mundo, llamado Disnomia, "conflicto" comenzó a llenarse de fuegos que no había visto desde su formación. La ausencia total de sonido, debida a la ausencia de aire daba un aire irreal a la batalla. La simple visión de ese conflicto habría vaporizado a un humano.

El intercambio de energía y de poderosa magia pronto convirtió una gran parte de la superficie en un mar de lava, y poco a poco los gases incandescentes comenzaron formar una atmósfera, que finalmente permitió la existencia del sonido. Un sonido que era un eco de las energías tectónicas que ya comenzaba a estremecer todo el planeta.

* * *

El templo estaba lleno de actividad. Ghadril había daba ordenes al escuadrón de valquirias, que se enfrentaba a viejo enemigo, la muerte, pero esta vez no con armas.

Los cuerpos de Urd Y Belldandy estaban tan débiles que corrían el peligro de disolverse y con ello su código se perdería. Algunas de las valquirias concentraban sus energías para genera un campo contenedor. Skuld no parecía en peligro inminente, pero su estado era delicado. Ghadril intentaba romper el coma en que se encontraban los mortales, pero no sabia como restaurar sus energías vitales.

Lind observaba imponente la actividad de su escuadrón. ¿que mas podría hacer?. Aparentemente las sanadoras expertas que había solicitado tenia problemas para venir a la tierra. Algo estaba pasando en el alto consejo.

Se acerco al niño humano, quien parecía ser el que se encontraba en mejor estado. Era tan joven, pero parecía haber luchado. Había lasceraciones y raspaduras en su piel. Lind pensó, al menos eso si los podría sanar ella. Ella puso su mano en la frente y luego la retiro sorprendida. Había percibido algo extraño. La volvió a colocar y sintió un extraño flujo. Movió la mano alrededor del cuerpo del niño y sintió una sensación extraña. Entonces llamo a Chrono.

- Chrono, ¿Puedes activar los programas de filtrado en toda la habitación?, percibo una energía extraña, pero no localizo su origen.

- si señora. Enseguida. - Chrono volvió a activar las pantallas, pero esta vez utilizo una rutina de realidad aumentada para extender la información directamente a la habitación.

Entonces todas ellas pudieron ver un extraño fenómeno. Delgado hilos de energía parecían rodear el cuerpo del niño. Eran tenues, pero al observar con cuidado, pudieron ver que esos hilos parecía provenir del suelo.

- Chrono. ¿que es esa energía? ¿puede determinar su origen?

La joven valquirias comenzó a manipular de manera frenética las pantallas y finalmente exclamo con asombro.

- Es energía vital proveniente del planeta. Es la fuerza vital de Gaia. Pensé que era solo una simple teoría mezclada con leyendas. Esa energía da soporte a todos los seres vivos de este planeta, pero no debería interactuar de esa manera con los humanos. Para Gaia los humanos son solo una forma de vida mas y sin embargo, parece querer alimentarlo.

- Creo que estos no son seres humanos comunes. Observa sus auras. Son completamente distintas a las de cualquier ser humano. Pensé que Keiichi era único en ese sentido, pero veo aquí a tres humanos similares. No se que pueda significar esto.

Entonces escucho que el niño comenzaba a respirar mas profundamente. Su respiración se comenzó a acelerar y su cuerpo exánime comenzó a recobrar la vida. Sus parpados temblaron un poco y abrió los ojos. Por un momento sus ojos miraron al techo sin ninguna expresión, luego su rostro se contrajo y el niño exclamó:

- ¡Que hambre tengo! - Intento levantarse, pero estaba muy débil, y aun no parecía haber despertado del todo. Lind se apresuro a ayudarlo a levantarse. El niño reacciono ante su contacto, y dijo:

- Mamá, tuve un sueño muy extraño, y...- volteo a ver a Lind y se calló al ver un rostro desconocido.

-¿quien eres tu? ¿en donde estoy?, Recuerdo que estaba con Skuld y luego ella... - el niños e sobresalto, conforme sus recuerdos llegaban - ¡Skuld! ¿En donde esta?- intento levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. Entonces Lind con una ternura que sorprendió a sus compañeras tomo al niño en brazos y lo llevo donde se encontraba Skuld aun inconsciente.

- Ella esta delicada, pero no están en peligro. - Estamos cuidando de ella. No intentes moverte aun estas muy débil, estuviste muy cerca de morir. Primero necesitamos ayudarte para que nos expliques que paso aquí.- Lind llamo a la sanadora.

- Othala, ¿que le pasa al niño?, su energía vital parece estar restaurada, pero aun esta muy débil-

La sanadora toco la frente del niño que miraba asombrado a todas esas mujeres extrañas, en sus ojos se leían mil preguntas, pero apenas y podía hablar. Ghadril retiro su mano, y respiro aliviada.

- Su energía vital parece haber regresado, pero su cuerpo aun necesita energía química para funcionar. Necesita comer, en especial carbohidratos.

- ¿Comida?, si aquí hay un lugar para eso. Lo llevare a comer algo.- Lind miro la cara del niño que parecía querer protestar, por un instante se dio el lujo de una sonrisa. - Vamos mi pequeño guerrero. Debes recuperar tus fuerzas para que nos puedas ayudar. - y se llevo al niño en sus brazos.

La demás valquirias miraron asombradas conforme su comandante se alejaba. ¡Esa era Lind, la mas temible, la legendaria Lind cuyo nombre hacia estremecer aun el corazón de los demonios!. Hacia unos instantes había visto lagrimas en sus ojos y ahora esa forma de tratar el niño mortal. Se quedaron petrificadas unos instantes cuando una voz autoritaria lleno la habitación.

- ¡Sigan trabajando!

Si, eso estaba mejor, inmediatamente se volvieron a concentrar en sus pacientes.

* * *

Marler y Walharen recorrían la habitación mientras examinaban los cuerpos que yacían en el piso. Eran casi 50 demonios, parecían muertos, pero había débiles signos de respiración.

Marler pregunto:

- Cuanto tiempo puede sobrevivir así. Transferimos casi toda su energía y su magia a Hild. Sus niveles son mas débiles que los de un recién nacido.

- Están tan débiles que ni siquiera pueden aceptar la energía del sistema. Si no se les regresa en unos días comenzara a morir.

Marler miro a los cuerpos y luego a Walharen - Ellos se ofrecieron y arriesgaron sus vidas porque tienen esperanzas de cambiar nuestro mundo, ¿pero tu porque nos ayudas?

- Por la misma razón que ellos. Le temo a Hild, pero he visto registros de las guerras. He realizado simulaciones con escenarios alternos. No teníamos forma de ganar, ni tampoco los dioses. La victoria de cualquiera de los bandos habría provocado la destrucción del universo. No podemos existir separados. Si tan solo...

Marler lo interrumpió. - Mira la pantalla, que esta pasando - en la pantalla se veía la imagen del mundo desierto donde se llevaba a cabo el juicio. El que había sido obscuro planeta tenia una parte intensamente brillante, y donde antes había fría roca ahora había un mar de lava. Todo el planeta parecía a punto de colapsarse. En el punto donde ocurría la batalla vieron como una muro incandescente se comenzó a extender por toda la superficie convirtiendo todo el planeta en una esfera incandescente, y entonces comenzó a aumentar de tamaño, conforme el planeta muerto pasaba de ser de lava incandescente a gas. La esfera comenzó a crecer con mayor rapidez y el crecimiento se convirtió en explosión. Ante de que se dieran cuenta, donde antes había existido un planeta, era ahora espacio vacío. **Disnomia** ya no existía.

Marler grito con horror ante la destrucción. ¿ Quien podría haber sobrevivido? Corrió a la sala del consejo donde reinaba la confusión. Nadie sabia que había pasado. Ese planeta había sido reforzado para utilizar se en los juicios. La batalla debía haber llegado a niveles inimaginables.

Entonces se hizo un silencio. Un portal comenzó a abrirse en el centro de la Sala. Eso lleno de temor a muchos. Había protecciones magias para evitar eso. Solo alguien con gran poder lo podría hacer.

Entonces hubo de todos los demonios salio un solo grito.

- ¡Hild! Salve Hild, nuestra soberana, la gran Daimakaichō.

Hild descendió al suelo. Su rostro era impasible, con su mirada recorrió lentamente el salón, y se permitió una leve e irónica sonrisa que lleno de terror a todos. Su rostro irradiaba una gran cantidad de energía proveniente de la batalla que lo volvía terriblemente bello.

Hild comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la antesala, mientras todos los presentes se inclinaban a su paso. Un silencio absoluto reinaba en la sala y nadie se atrevía a moverse. Habían presenciado su poder.

Hild cruzo la puerta, seguida de Marler. Apenas se hubo cerrado la puerta, Hild miro a Marler y con una expresión de suplica le dijo

- ¡Debes buscar a Urd. La necesito!

Y entonces se desplomo al piso...

* * *

Fin del capitulo XV

Nota: agradezco a Ralph Vaughan Williams, Kenji Kawai Y Yoko Kano, por su música que me ayudaron a escribir esto.

**Disnomia**, es satélite del planeta enano Eris. Ekl descubridor de este planeta, que habría sido el décimo planeta del sistema solar de no haber sido reformada la definicion de planeta, o habia propuesto el nombre de "Xena" en honor a la princesa guerrera, pero no le aceptaron el nombre. La tradición dice que los nombres de los planetas deben ser de algun dios grecorromano. Asi que tomando que el nombre de la actriz que interpreta a Xena es "Lucy Lawless" y lawless se puede traducir como "sin ley" decidió llamar a la luna de este planeta "Disnomia" que significa "Sin ley".


	16. La orden

**La orden de los Caballeros Mortales**  
**Por Javier Delgado R.**

Fan fiction, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa" de Kōsuke Fujishima.

**Capitulo XVI  
La Orden**

**E**l salón era inmenso, estaba atravesado de esbeltas columnas que formaban geometrías imposibles, el techo parecía perderse en las alturas. Las paredes estaban decoradas con ilustraciones en suaves colores y con delicadas tallas en materiales parecidos al mármol y que le daban un aire etéreo y lleno de gracia. La luz entraba por amplios ventanales de cristales coloridos tiñendo el interior con los suaves colores del arcoiris. Parecía una catedral gótica construida en sueños. El piso estaba decorado con intrincadas figuras y líneas geométricos que convergían en el centro en un diseño que recordaba un mándala.

Por los amplios espacios una suave corriente de aire susurraba y quedaba atrapada en huecos en las paredes, creando una suave sinfonía de tonos apenas audibles pero que inducían a la relajación. Pequeños seres vivos gorjeaban, zumbaban, murmuraban y brillaban, cumpliendo su parte en el intricando diseño. Estos seres habían sido diseñados como parte el conjunto. Era un diseño que llevaba milenios siendo perfeccionado, en un mundo donde la perfección lo era todo. El conjunto era hermoso y sin embargo había una extraña falta de emoción.

El conjunto había sido diseñado para inspirar tranquilidad, los diseños geométricos ayudaban a enfocar la mente y lograr un estado de meditación, pero en este momento estaba lejos de cumplir su función.

En el centro del salón había una figura solitaria, en medio de ese inmenso lugar, la figura debería parecer diminuta, sin embargo tenía una presencia tal que parecía inundar el salón.

En términos humanos habría parecido un hombre de edad madura, de largo cabello castaño atado en nudos. Su rostro era difícil de describir. Tenía un resplandor que impedía distinguirlo. Su ropa era sencilla, pero tenía grabado intrincados detalles, y estaba llena de cintas, nudos y amarres. Eran sellos mágicos que ayudaba a controlar su poder. El gran número de sellos eran un indicio de su gran poder.

El hombre se encontraba mirando el hermoso y complejo diseño del piso. El intricado mándala siempre lo habían ayudado a concentrarse. Ese diseño había llevado milenios en ser perfeccionado para poder sintonizarse perfectamente con una mente compleja. Pero esta vez no le traía paz.

En circunstancias normales, nada habría podido distraer de su meditación, pero ahora pudo escuchar con claridad el susurro de las ropas de los miembros del gran concilio. Sin embargo no volteo a verlos. Aun necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para pensar y los ignoro.

Los recién llegados eran cuatro dioses. Sus ropas y sus sellos denotaban un alto nivel. A diferencia de Hell donde el consejo lo constituían cientos de demonios, la estructura de este mundo era más vertical. En estos cinco seres residía la mayor parte del poder de este universo.

No había forma de saber su edad, pero sus ropajes, ornamentos y sus sellos indicaban un alto rango y poder. Uno de ellos tenía un porte severo que sugería una mayor edad.

Pero a pesar de su alto nivel, no se atrevieron a interrumpir al hombre que se concentraba en él mándala y esperaron pacientemente a que notara su presencia.

Finalmente el hombre cerró los ojos, y luego los abrió como si despertara de un sueño. Los dioses que lo rodeaban pusieron una rodilla en el suelo en señal de respeto y esperaron en silencio a que hablara.

La figura realizo un leve y elegante gesto con las manos y fue rodeado de pantallas de compleja información. Las observo unos momentos y miro a los dioses con voz severa.

- La situación es grave, la tregua entre nuestros mundos parece a punto de romperse. Las Nornas han sido atacadas y al menos dos de ellas podrían no sobrevivir. Pero ese no es el único problema. Tenemos un problema aquí en el consejo. El escuadrón de combate que debería haberlas ayudado cuando las alarmas detectaron un gran imbalance de fuerzas en la tierra, fue retenido e incluso ahora no se han enviado a las sanadoras solicitadas. ¿Quién es el responsable?

Los dioses no pudieron evitar una exclamación de sorpresa. Kamisama había hablado y no estaba complacido. Después de unos segundos de silencio, el dios de rostro severo hablo:

- Yo Hannus, como miembro del alto consejo y segundo en la línea de sucesión, fui quien tomó esa decisión y por ello, asumo toda la responsabilidad.

Sus tres compañeros lo miraron asombrados, sus palabras eran una confirmación de un grave desacato ante la máxima autoridad de este mundo. Kamisama lo miro, apenas mostró un atisbo de emoción, pero era más que suficiente, le hablo con la autoridad del más poderoso ser de este universo:

- Explica tus actos. Has colocado la vida de dioses y mortales en peligro

Pero Hannus no se dejó impresionar, él sabía que su poder estaba muy cercano al del actual Kamisama y era cuestión de tiempo el poder tomar su lugar.

- Tome decisiones que nadie más se atrevería a tomar, pero son lo mejor para nuestro mundo. Desde hace tiempo la situación en Niflheim, se ha vuelto inestable, cada día hay más oposición al gobierno de Hild y sabía que se preparaba una confrontación y hoy se estableció una comunicación entre Nidhogg, e Ydrassil para acordar una suspensión temporal del sistema doblete, invocando el protocolo 235.45 v2. Impuse mi autoridad y lo aprobé sin informar al consejo.

Un grito de sorpresa cercana al horror se escuchó en los otros dioses

- ¡Ese es el protocolo de ejecución! Solo se invoca cuando se va a castigar a un criminal que debe ser ejecutado. Es una de las pocas ocasiones en que el sistema puede ser suspendido temporalmente Para eso se necesita la aprobación de 3 de los 4 miembros del alto consejo. Eso es traición.

Hannus los miro con cierto desprecio. Esperaba que lo entendieran, pero al parecer estaban llenos de miedo.

- Era una oportunidad única. El sistema doblete solo nos ha traído una paz vergonzosa. Se me informó que se presentaron dos nombres para desvincularlos de su doblete: Hild y Anang-Reng.- Hannus hizo una pausa para ver el efecto de sus palabras. Con satisfacción vio incrementarse el temor en sus rostros ante esta información- Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Un juicio de poder estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo, y sé que Hild no lo aceptaría a menos que Anang-Reng retara su autoridad de una manera que no se pudiera retractar. Todos sabemos que hay algo que Hild no podría tolerar. Un ataque directo a su hija.

- ¿Te refieres al ataque a las Nornas? ¿Sabías que ocurriría? Insensato, ¿no eres capaz de entender lo que significa? Esto es una confirmación de tu traición. Has llenado de vergüenza a este consejo.

- No, ustedes son los están traicionando a nuestro pueblo. Una paz basada en el miedo no puede ser paz. Piénsenlo, Si Hild es derrotada, Anang Reng intentara cancelar el tratado y nosotros ya tenemos un argumento para declarar la guerra. Y si Hild gana, estará demasiado débil y podríamos lanzar un ataque preventivo, el número de bajas se podría mantener en un mínimo. En cualquier caso debemos ordenarles al escuadrón de combate que regrese no lo podemos ocupar en cuidar a esas diosas...

Kamisama lo miro intentando penetrar sus pensamientos, pero el poder de este dios era casi cercano al suyo, no podría penetrar sus defensas. Le hablo con una tranquilidad que contrastaba con la agitación de los miembros del consejo.

- Tus argumentos parecen lógicos, pero tus verdaderos motivos los mantienes ocultos. Tú sabes bien que tu aspiración a ser el segundo en la línea de sucesión puede ser retada por la diosa Belldandy. Por nacimiento y por sus capacidades, ella ha sido preparada para poder ocupar mi puesto.

- ¿Belldandy?, si, como olvidar ese plan demente. Pero seamos realistas, Belldandy está lejos de tener el poder necesario y en cuanto al resto del plan, Urd nunca podrá ser la Daimakaichō y esa pequeña diosa Skuld ni siquiera ha podido desarrollar verdadera magia y se refugia en sus juguetes mecánicos. - El dios exclamo en tono burlón-_**Urð hétu eina, aðra Verðandi, Skuld ina þriðju; þær lög lögðu, þær líf kuru alda börnum, örlög seggja**__**. **_Esa es una profecía ridícula. No importa que dos de los grandes dioses lo hayan planeado. Nuestros mundos jamás podrán tener la paz así. Todos ustedes saben que tengo la razón.

Los otros tres dioses retrocedieron atemorizados por esas palabras, en el fondo opinaban lo mismo, pero temían las posibles consecuencias.

- Yo sabía que Kamisama no lo aprobara, por eso actué por mi cuenta, ahora tenemos una justificación para actuar y atacar, y debemos actuar pronto antes que el ganador del juicio pueda recuperar sus fuerzas. En este momento Niflheim es vulnerable. Como miembro del alto consejo, exijo una votación para ratificar mis actos. Es el momento de acabar con milenios de años de un sistema vergonzoso que...

Kamisama lo interrumpió bruscamente.

- Basta, ya escuche suficiente. El sistema doblete puede parecerte vergonzoso, pero nos ha permitido vivir en paz. Ahora entiendo muchos incidentes que han estado ocurriendo. Debí haber dejado que Lind investigara las anomalías en Yggdrasill que fueron reportadas por Urd. Pero ahora es innecesario. Debe haber más dioses involucrados. Pero tendrás tu votación, es tu derecho, después de eso yo actuare.

Hannus palideció, había esperado evitar un confrontamiento directo con Kamisama. Miro a los otros miembros del consejo en actitud retadora.

- Debemos recuperar nuestra dignidad de dioses. He hablado con ustedes y sé que opinan igual que yo. Es hora de actuar.

Uno de los dioses camino lentamente y le hizo una reverencia. Era un voto a favor, pero los otros dos dudaban. Cierto que opinaban igual, pero temían la furia de Kamisama. Entonces lentamente le dieron a espalda a Hannus.

Hannus grito- No, no hagan eso- Sabia lo que esto significaba. Había sondeado a los otros dioses y creía haber contado con su aprobación. - No me den la espalda. Yo sé que ustedes piensan igual que yo.- Uno de los dioses le contesto, sin mirar a verlo.

- Hay una diferencia entre lo que deseamos hacer y lo que debemos hacer. Tus actos han causado daño innecesario, dinos ¿quién más conspira contigo?

Kamisama hablo, al tiempo que extendía un brazo hacia Hannus.

- Te he dado tu votación, ahora debes responder al cargo de traición y por romper con el orden que nos ha costado tanto lograr. También deberás revelar el nombre de tus cómplices.

La mano de Kamisama comenzó brillar al tiempo que extendía su mano hacia el dios, con la intención de tocarlo y confinarlo, pero este fue más rápido. De su túnica extrajo un pequeño amuleto. Parecía inocuo pero los demás gritaron al reconocerlo. Era magia antigua, tosca y primitiva, pero mortal.

Hannus sabía que de ser condenado su castigo seria la disolución de su conciencia, y para él era un destino pero que la muerte, así que no dudo. Simplemente sostuvo el amuleto y grito - ¡autodestrucción!- El amuleto brillo y el brillo se extendió en su cuerpo, donde comenzó a disolver los campos de contención que le daban forma física.

Un destello de intensidad nova disolvió el lugar, cuando el cuerpo del dios se disolvió liberando en una orgía de destrucción toda su energía mágica acumulada durante millones de años.

* * *

Lind observaba con atención al pequeño mortal que devoraba un plato de cereal. Su aura resplandecía de una manera extraña, pero no entendía lo que significaba. Había visto como Gaia misma le daba sustento a su cuerpo, pero sabía que el niño no podía ser consciente de ello.

Finalmente el niño termino, aun se veía un poco pálido pero pronto estaría bien. Dejo el plato y con nerviosismo miro a la valquiria. Se sentía intimidado por su presencia, pero tenía que preguntar.

- Señora, ya me siento mejor. Por favor, ¿puedo regresar con los demás? Necesito saber cómo están y tratar de hacer algo por ellos.

- Enseguida podrás volver, pero primero necesito saber lo que paso aquí. Por favor déjame tomar tus recuerdos.

El niño trago nervioso, no sabía lo que quería decir ella con eso y no le agradaba como sonaba.

- ¿Extraer mis recuerdos? ¿Va a usar magia? ¿No es mejor que le relate todo?

- No te lastimare, si eso es lo que temes, pero si extraigo tus recuerdos directamente podré observar eventos que para ti no tienen significado. Si quieres ayudar a las diosas, es el mejor camino.

El niño se levantó, se notaba su temor a lo desconocido, pero aun así se acercó a Lind y le dijo:

- Entonces hágalo, haré lo que sea necesario por ayudar

Lind sonrió imperceptiblemente ante la resolución del niño. Tomo sus sienes en sus manos e invoco la magia necesaria para extraer sus recuerdos. Lindo pudo ver todo lo que había presenciado el niño. Los demonios, la lucha y a desesperación de las diosas y la entrega Keiichi y el doctor para salvarlas. Estrategia, valor y sacrificio, eran los mayores ideales para ella.

Termino de almacenar los recuerdos del niño, lo miro con seriedad y ante la sorpresa del niño, puso una rodilla en tierra, realizo una reverencia ante el niño y le hablo con un profundo respeto que haría que sus palabras quedaran grabadas para siempre en su corazón.

- **Sentarō Kawanishi-san **es un honor conocerte. Tres diosas y tres mortales han enfrentado aun a fuerza superior y salieron victoriosos. Sin importar lo que suceda, tu nombre quedara registrado entre los anales de la historia de los inmortales. **La batalla del templo **Tarikihongan será parte de nuestras leyendas.

Sentarō no pudo reaccionar, intuía que Lind era una diosa poderosa, y sin embargo le hablaba con respeto. Se llenó de sentimientos encontrados, esas palabras lo hacían sentirse lleno de orgullo, pero también sentía que era muy poco lo que había hecho para merecerlo. Lind pudo ver su lucha interior y lo aprobó. La marca del verdadero héroe es aquel no se acepta como tal. Se levantó y antes de que reaccionara lo guió al cuarto de Urd donde se encontraban los demás. El cuarto se encontraba en penumbras, poca luz llegaba del exterior debido a las nubes que rodeaban el templo, pero un suave brillo alumbraba todo el lugar.

Sentarō entro nervioso y se sobresaltó ante lo que vio: Skuld, Keiichi y el Doctor Shugahara se encontraban inconscientes atendidos por una diosa de rostro severo. En el otro extremo estaban Urd y Belldandy. Dos valquirias cuidaban a cada diosa. Tenían los brazos extendidos y cantaban palabras incomprensibles en un tono monótono. De sus manos emanaba un brillo que se extendía a las diosas envolviéndolas como un manto luminoso, ese era el brillo que iluminaba el cuarto. Sentarō grito al ver los cuerpos lastimados y quemados.

-¡Belldandy, Urd! ¿Qué les paso? ¿Qué les están haciendo?

Intento correr hacia ellas, pero Lind lo detuvo.

- Sus cuerpos recibieron grandes daños por el combate. Mi escuadrón está tratando de estabilizarlas o de lo contrario su forma física se dispersara y su conciencia se disolverá. Pronto llegaran sanadoras para tratarlas, no podemos mantenerlas indefinidamente pues somos guerreas y nosotras no tenemos la capacidad de curarlas. No debes intentar tocarlas, pues podrías interferir con el campo contenedor y este podría volverse inestable.

Sentarō volteo a ver a Skuld y a los dos hombres. No parecía estar tan heridos, pero estaban extrañamente inmóviles. Sentía el deseo de correr al lado de Skuld pero la presencia de la diosa de aspecto severo le parecía decir que no era buena idea, miro a Lind con aire interrogatorio y esta le explico:

- Skuld está muy débil. Utilizo mucha de su energía para generar ese campo que los protegió y es una diosa muy joven. No está en peligro inmediato, pero no despertara hasta que su cuerpo logre recuperar un mínimo de energía. Keiichi y este hombre también están muy débiles, pero esperamos que al igual que tu pronto estén bien. Gaia parece que los está alimentando.

- ¿Quién es Gaia?

- Gaia es el espíritu y la fuerza vital de la tierra, le da energía a los seres vivos de este planeta, pero no te puedo decir más. Hay mucho que no comprendo

Lind llevo al niño mortal junto a Skuld y con un gesto le indico que estaba bien tocarla. Sentarō se sentó junto a Skuld y el tomo su mano. Ella no reaccionó, intento hablarle, pero sin ningún resultado, miro a la diosa que la atendía con ojos implorantes, que comenzaba a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Señora, ¿Se pondrá bien?, no reacciona en lo absoluto.

- Puedes llamarme Ghadril - contesto, con una suavidad que contrastaba con su rostro severo. - Se pondrá bien, pero llevara tiempo. No la podemos tratar aquí.

Lind puso su mano el hombre de Sentarō y le pregunto a la sanadora.

-Ghadril. ¿Cuál es el estatus?

- Los mortales lentamente están recuperando su energía vital. Parece ser el mismo mecanismo que con el niño mortal, pero no lo entendemos pero sabemos que funciona. Pronto recuperarán el sentido, después solo necesitaran abastecerse de energía química. Hasta entonces atenderemos sus heridas. Estas superficiales por lo que no corren ningún peligro.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Sentarō soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, acababa de recordar las instrucciones de Urd. Se levantó y corrió a donde estaba Keiichi inconsciente, busco entre sus ropas y saco un estuche metálico, luego regresó apresuradamente a entregárselo a Lind.

- Señora… Ghadril. Urd nos dio esto. Son pociones mágicas por si resultábamos heridos, están marcadas, blancas para los mortales, azules para las diosas. Pronto hay que aplicárselos a todos.

Lind tomo el estuche y se lo entrego a Ghadril., quien se había acercado intrigada y exclamo:

- ¿Pociones mágicas para curar? No estoy seguro de que sea lo más adecuado, especialmente si son de Urd, siempre me pareció algo infantil su afición por estas substancias.

Lind la interrumpió.

- Yo ya he visto lo que pueden hacer. Urd ha logrado convertir el uso de las pociones en una poderosa ciencia.

A pesar de ser la opinión de su superiora, Ghadril no pareció convencida, sus prejuicios contra las pociones estaba muy arraigados.

- Creo que debemos esperar a las sanadoras. Ya deberían estar aquí. ¿No tienen noticias aun?

Fueron interrumpidas por Chrono. La joven diosa se acercó a Lind, su nerviosismo y preocupación era evidente.

- Señora. Intente comunicarme para averiguar sobre las sanadoras, pero como única contestación me enviar un código carmesí. Viene con en la encriptación de alta seguridad. No hay duda de que es auténtico.

Lind recibió la noticia con incredulidad y tuvo que esforzarse por aparentar calma. Esta misión se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

**Código Carmesí**: Silencio absoluto de comunicaciones, interrupción del flujo de energía Yggdrasill, suspender toda actividad para entrar en modo encubierto y poder pasar desapercibidas hasta recibir la contraorden.

Eso solo indicaba una cosa. Problemas graves en el cielo, el sistema de defensa o Yggdrasill mismo debería estar inoperantes y por lo tanto vulnerables. Toda comunicación debería cesar para evitar cualquier posibilidad de que Hell supiera de su estado. Lind cerró los puños con una sensación de impotencia. Su presencia era necesaria en el cielo, pero no podía regresar. Nunca antes se había usado ese código. Por primera vez desde que se habían establecidos los puentes inter-dimensionales, el cielo había cortado voluntariamente todo contacto con los demás universos hasta poder reparar el daño que pudiera haber sufrido. Sin información de lo ocurrido, no había forma de averiguar cuanto tiempo podría pasar antes de que fueran restaurados. Un problema grave podría equivales a años o siglos en términos humanos.

- ¿Algún otro mensaje?

Chrono dudo un momento antes de contestar.

- No es exactamente un mensaje. Solo el código, y luego... - la joven hizo una pausa- … Y luego una plegaria.

Por toda respuesta, Lind asintió con la cabeza y luego se sentó en el piso cruzo las piernas y entro en un trance de meditación. La situación era grave y necesitaba evaluar fríamente todas las posibles acciones. Su escuadrón se quedó respetuosamente en espera de cualquier decisión que pudiera tomar su superior. Confiaban plenamente en ella.

Lind evaluó los hechos: Sin energía de Yggdrasill no podrían reponer el gasto que implicaba usar poderes. Las órdenes implicaban no usar magia e intentar pasar como humanos hasta nuevo aviso, pero eso también significaría condenar a morir a las diosas pues tendría que suspender el campo estabilizador. Eso era inaceptable, pero no podría exigirle a su escuadrón mantener ese gasto de energía o pronto se quedarían inermes. Necesitaba fuentes alternas de energía, también era su responsabilidad la vida de las integrantes de su escuadrón. No podía contar con tener ayuda del cielo, los acontecimientos ahí deberían de ser de tal magnitud que la vida de un escuadrón de valquirias no debería ser prioritaria. Su única alternativa era buscarla ayuda en la tierra. Súbitamente abrió los ojos y dio una orden:

- Ghadril, aplica la poción a los mortales, necesito que despierten, Keiichi conoce este mundo y conoce sobre los dioses, tal vez pueda ayudarnos a obtener otras fuentes de energía. Observa el efecto de la poción en ellos y después la probaremos en Urd y Belldandy

Ghadril quiso protestar, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía alternativa. Tomo la caja metálica y examino el contenido con desconfianza. En ella solo había lo que parecían trozos de papel.

- ¿Cómo se utiliza esto? No se parece a ninguna poción que conozca.

Sentarō contesto:

- Urd me explico que la poción pasa directamente por la piel, es un sistema que ella perfecciono con la ayuda del doctor. Solo coloque uno de los parches blancos en la piel de cada uno. Ella me dijo que así no sería necesario beberla.

Ghadril solo levanto una ceja intrigada por la idea. Parecía una forma muy conveniente de aplicarla. Se acercó a los hombres, y les aplico el parche de papel en un brazo.

Hubo una reacción lenta, pero que poco a poco se fue acelerando, un suave brillo comenzó a recorrer sus cuerpos, estos se estremecieron y luego se relajaron, Ghadril noto inmediatamente la diferencia. Estaban pasando de un coma a un estado natural de sueño. Luego vio como la herida de Keiichi comenzaba a sanar, lo mismo con los raspones y cortadas que tenía el doctor en la piel. Entonces sonrió y miro al niño.

- Impresionante. Urd tendrá que explicarme cómo funciona. Ahora joven Sentarō, también usted requiere de esto.

- Primero debe dársela a ellas, es más importante.- Ghadril. Negó con la cabeza.

- Esta magia es desconocida para mí, Belldandy y Urd están en estado crítico- Ghadril tomo uno de los parches y se lo aplico en la piel. Cerró los ojos y se concentró para poder aplicar el efecto de la poción. No tenía ninguna herida, pero sintió como un cierto vigor se extendía por su cuerpo. Pero su rostro se ensombreció. Volteo a mirar a Lind.- No funcionara. Es una poción muy poderosa, pero no lo suficiente para ayudarlas. Tendríamos que sacarlas del campo estabilizador y no creo que sobrevivan lo suficiente para que la poción haga efecto y...

Fue interrumpida por un quejido. Keiichi era el primero en reaccionar, abrió los ojos lentamente, Lind se acercó y se arrodillo junto a él. Keiichi la miro confuso, parecía tener problemas en reconocerla, repentinamente exclamo:

- ¡Lind! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Lind suspiro aliviada, tomo una mano de Keiichi y la sostuvo.

-Keiichi, mi amigo, pronto estarás bien. He venido a ayudarlos.

Keiichi intento incorporarse pero estaba muy débil. Lind puso su mano en su pecho para evitar que se levantara.

- No trates de levantarte, aun estas débil. Consumiste casi toda tu energía vital en la batalla, es extraordinario que aun estés vivo.

- ¡La batalla!- Exclamo Keiichi comenzando a recordar. - ¡Belldandy! ¿Qué paso con ella?

- De momento no puedes hacer nada por ella. Su estado es delicado pero estable.

Keiichi volvió a intentar levantarse, pero su cuerpo aun no le respondía. Se encontraba extremadamente débil y apenas lograba moverse, hizo un gesto de desesperación ante esa traición de su propio cuerpo y le imploro a Lind.

- ¡Quiero verla! Necesito verla.

Lind entonces tomó a Keiichi en sus brazos como un niño pequeño y lo llevo a donde se encontraba Belldandy y Urd. Keiichi gimió al ver su cuerpo destrozado y herido.

- ¿Que le paso? ¿Qué están haciendo?

- Belldandy se enfrentó a un enemigo inmensamente más poderoso que ella, pero nunca se dio por vencida. Estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por salvarlos a ustedes y casi muere, pero tú la salvaste. Gracias a este amuleto que tienes, pudiste compartir tu energía vital y crear un poderoso escudo. Ambos estuvieron muy cerca de morir. Belldandy aún no está fuera de peligro. Su cuerpo recibió terribles daños y no solo son en su cuerpo terrestre, que es el que tú ves, sino su cuerpo multidimensional, que es ahora inestable. Si este se disuelve, toda su esencia y el código que contiene se disolverán y su corazón de diosa se desaparecerá. No dejaremos que eso pase. Ellas están manteniendo estable su cuerpo hasta que podamos llevarlas al cielo.

Keiichi lloro, era rabia, tristeza e impotencia por no poder ayudar a su amada. Intento estirarse para tocar el cuerpo inerme de Belldandy, pero Lind lo alejo y con voz severa le dijo.

- Keiichi, el campo es muy frágil, no debe tocarlo. Has hecho mucho más de lo que cualquier mortal o dios habría podido. Ahora utiliza esa rabia para recuperarte.

Entonces Sentarō se acercó a Keiichi y sin poder contener sus sentimientos lo abrazo.

- Los derrotamos. La señorita Urd hizo algo extraordinario. Derroto a los demonios y el jefe huyo. Él estaba intentando acabar con Belldandy y Urd se lo impidió, luego se desvaneció en uno de esos pasajes, es lo último que recuerdo.

Keiichi miro extrañado a Lind.

- Urd me dijo que solo una valquiria podría ser capaz de enfrentarse a un tribuno, y que ni siquiera una valquiria podría enfrentarse a un Shaikh, como fue posible que Urd lo venciera.

Lind pregunto intrigada:

- ¿Desde un principio sabían que se estaban enfrentado a fuerzas inconmensurablemente superiores?

- Lo sabíamos y preferimos luchar

- No sé de dónde sacó Urd el poder para derrotarlos. Pero no fue solo ella, todos ustedes ayudaron. Keiichi, sabía que eras un humano muy especial, me has demostrado una vez más que eres capaz de darlo todo por aquello que amas. Ahora debemos ayudar a este mortal ¿quién es y que hace aquí?

- Él es el Doctor Shugahara Kenji. Es un sabio y - Keiichi dudo un poco y miro al doctor - y está aquí porque ama a Urd profundamente. Fue el que nos advirtió que podría haber peligro por el asesinato de la diosa Giörel, por eso estábamos preparados.

Lind deposito a Keiichi en su futón y se acercó a examinar al Doctor.

- ¿El sabia lo de Giörel? ¿Cómo lo pudo averiguar un mortal?

- Desde hace muchos años estudia la magia. Él ha ayudado a Urd con sus pociones y juntos han realizado muchos descubrimientos, además la ama y he visto que está dispuesto a dar su vida por ella.

- Parece ser un mortal especial, como ustedes dos.- dijo señalando a Keiichi y a Sentarō.

Chrono, la joven valquiria se acercó y Keiichi la reconoció. Ella había estado en la tierra como parte asistente de sistemas de Yggdrasill

¿Eres tu Chrono? Ahora eres una valquiria. Me alegro mucho.

- Keiichi-san ¿aún me recuerda? Fue un honor estar en la tierra con usted y Belldandy. Haré todo lo que se a posible por ayudar. – La joven volteo a ver a Lind y le dijo:

- Señora, el campo estabilizador parece debilitarse.

Lind miró preocupada a las valquirias que estaban a cargo de Urd y Belldandy y pregunto:

- Ghadril, ¿cuánto tiempo podrán sostener el campo estabilizador sin el apoyo de Yggdrasill?

Ghadril se acercó las valquirias y extendió sus manos para sentir su energía, y su rostro se ensombreció y con voz llena de preocupación dijo:

- No creo que soporten más de 4 horas terrestres. El campo consume mucha energía. Tal vez podríamos turnarnos, pero entonces todas quedaríamos inermes, sin contacto con Yggdrasill no podemos recuperar nuestra energía...

Fueron distraídas por un ruido, el doctor Shugahara comenzaba también a recuperar el conocimiento. Lind indicó a Sentarō que lo ayudara. Poco a poco el Doctor comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento. Keiichi y Sentarō procedieron a poner al tanto de la situación mientras el Doctor veía con extrañeza al escuadrón de mujeres. Cuando escucho que Urd se encontraba en más estado, también insistió en verla, y Lind se encargó de ayudarlo a cumplir su deseo. Posteriormente Lind les explico que su debilidad era por falta de energía química en sus cuerpos y que necesitaban comer.

El doctor no quiso saber nada de alejarse de Urd. Instruyo a Ghadril a buscar entre los ingredientes de Urd un frasco de glucosa para disolverlo en agua. Keiichi y el doctor tomaron el dulce líquido y poco a poco fueran recuperando sus energías. Pronto los dos hombres estuvieron de pie mientras Ghadril observaba con aprobación, este hombre parecía saber lo que hacía.

Lind consulto brevemente con Ghadril, quien le indico que se encontraban bien. Era el momento de buscar soluciones.

- Doctor Shugahara Kenji, ¿dónde obtuvo esto? - Enseñándole uno de los medallones- Según Sentarō-san usted se los dio a Keiichi y a él. Esto es magia avanzada, y sin embargo parecen estar diseñados para usarse por mortales, no debería existir algo así.

El doctor miro indeciso a Lind. Su apariencia coincidía perfectamente con el relato de Somasindhu. Sabía que ella había intentado borrar la memoria del joven hindú y no deseaba arriesgarse a eso. Keiichi noto su indecisión.

- Doctor, podemos confiar en Lind, tengo in vínculo muy especial con ella.

El hombre miro sorprendido a Keiichi.

- ¿Un vínculo con ella? ¿Qué clase de hombre eres? Espero que podamos hablar, hay miles de preguntas que quisiera hacerte.- su mirada recorrió la extraordinaria escena que lo rodeaban, un mundo de dioses- Ya había logrado aceptar a Urd como una diosa, pero todo esto me confunde.

El doctor aun no lograba asimilar la batalla que había presenciado. Todo era tan fantástico que hubiera sido más sencillo aceptarlo como una alucinación. Había participado en una batalla entre dioses y demonios y ahora se encontraba rodeado de las mitológicas Valquirias. Sin duda estas hermosas mujeres eran diosas, y no cabía duda de que su oficio era la guerra. Miro a Lind, era igualmente hermosa y joven, pero tenía un aire de autoridad y una seguridad que no podían provenir de alguien de aspecto tan joven. Keiichi entendió la confusión del hombre, recordó su confusión al conocer a Belldandy, puso su mano en el hombre del doctor. En ese momento ya no era su sempai, una persona mayor y un sabio, sino era solo un hombre confundido.

- Si doctor, todo esto es real. Ellas son realmente diosas, todo paso como usted nos lo advirtió. Usted nos salvó la vida a todos.

El doctor avanzo lentamente hacia Lind, quien había observado pacientemente la escena, la saludo con una reverencia. Había una diferencia entre examinar documentos antiguos y un blog, a enfrentarse con la realidad.

Luego recordó el cristal y el precio a pagar. Si Lind era efectivamente una diosa, y el cristal provenía de sus enemigos, tal vez sería mejor no mencionarlo. Respiro profundamente y mientras su mente se adaptaba a esta nueva situación y comenzó a hablar:

- Lind, comandante del escuadrón de valquirias de la división de combate, he escuchado sobre ti.- Lind lo miro fijamente a los ojos, esa era una declaración extraordinaria- Si, escuché de ti a través de un joven hindú al que intentaste bloquear su memoria.

- ¿Somasindhu? ¿Rompió el bloqueo? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

- Se todo sobre la muerte de la diosa Giörel, por eso advertí a Belldandy y Urd sobre el peligro. Eso les salvo la vida, pues se prepararon para luchar. No estoy seguro, pero por el relato del joven ustedes olvidaron un objeto de la diosa Giörel, que contenía algo especial y fue lo que rompió el bloque del joven.

- Entonces fue un error nuestro. Pero un error afortunado. Yo no tenía autorización para revelares nada.

El doctor asintió y Lind continuo- ¿Cuál es el origen de los medallones?

- Hace más de mil doscientos años, Urd vivió en la tierra…

- Si, lo recuerdo- hubo un leve atisbo de sonrisa en Lind- tuvimos algunos problemas con ella.

El doctor se quedó congelado un momento. Esta confirmación de la historia de Urd no hacía más que volver todo aún más fantástico.

- Ella formo una hermandad con las mujeres de esa época para darles conocimientos...

- ¿Urd hizo eso? ¿Les dio conocimientos a los mortales? De haberse sabido, su castigo habría sido más severo.

El ahora entendía el proceder y las dudas de Urd, había actuado en contra de las autoridades de su mundo. Se tomó unos momentos en asimilar la información y continuo.

- Ella creó estos medallones para que las mujeres de la hermandad pudieran comunicarse y protegerse. Los medallones se perdieron con el tiempo, pero yo pude recuperar estos tres.

Lind examino uno de los medallones. Efectivamente podía reconocer la mano de Urd en ellos. Eran una hermosa y compleja obra de magia. Urd había roto muchas reglas en su elaboración y gracias a eso tenían un poder extraordinario en manos de los mortales. Volteo a ver el cuerpo inerme de la diosa. Su antigua protegida se había ganado varios puntos de respeto, incluso a pesar de haber roto muchas reglas en eso.

- ¿Entienden cómo funcionan?

Keiichi se apresuró a contestar

- Creo que lo entiendo. Son una especie de catalizadores. Así como una vez pude darles mi energía a tus ángeles, estos medallones pudieron extraer energía de nosotros, y crear un escudo de protección. Pero creo que puede hacer algo más.

- Son algo mucho más que eso. Vi los escudos activos, eran una mezcla de energía mortal y divina. Nunca pensé que eso fuera posible. Pero esto no me ayudara a salvarlas.

Keiichi y el doctor se sobresaltaron ante las palabras de Lind, Keiichi fue el primero en preguntar:

- Salvarlas, ¿qué es lo que pasa? Nos dijiste que ellas están estables, debes las llevarías al cielo y ahí las podrán tratar.

- En este momento es imposible, estamos aisladas aquí, Existe un estado de emergencia. Yggdrasill no nos dejara regresar hasta que termine la alerta, y si seguimos así, pronto mi escuadrón se quedara sin energía para poder mantener el campo estabilizador. Sin ese campo ellas morirán.

Para sorpresa de Lind y el doctor, Keiichi casi dio un salto por la sorpresa.

- ¿Energía? Yggdrasill no las está proveyendo de energía y necesitan una energía alterna. ¡Tengo una solución para eso!

Antes de darles tiempo de preguntar, Keiichi salió corriendo de la habitación, escucharon el ruido de cajones que se abrían y objetos que se arrojaban el piso. Pronto Keiichi estuvo de vuelta con una caja de cartón que contenía algo que parecía brazaletes, pero no eran de metal, sino de algo parecido a una roca obscura. Se los ofreció a Lind, quien tomo uno de ellos y pregunto:

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Son pulseras de piedras lunares. No es la primera vez que ocurre que Yggdrasill no puede proporcionar energía. En una ocasión anterior fabrique estos brazaletes. Cada uno de ellos puede proporcionarles cierta cantidad de energía y puedo fabricar más, pero llevara tiempo.

Lind tomo una de las pulseras con desconfianza y se la puso. Comenzó a sentir un flujo de energía proveniente de ella, no tenía el mismo poder que el flujo que le proporcionaba Yggdrasill, pero era suficiente. Se la quitó inmediatamente. Esto era algo desconocido para ella, pero serviría. Esto les daría tiempo extra. Llamo a la sanadora:

- Ghadril estos brazaletes nos darán energía de soporte. Repártelos entre las que las necesiten y danos un nuevo estimado de tiempo.

La sanadora que había presenciado el intercambio no hizo preguntas, solo cumplió las ordenes. Se colocó una de ellas para estimar la energía que podría proporcionar posteriormente le coloco dos de ellas a cada una de las diosas que creaban el campo de contención. Las diosas ya habían comenzado a mostrar señales de fatiga pero pronto se recuperaron. Ghadril espero un momento para confirmar el efecto, y fue a reportar.

- Funcionan, no sé cómo, tenías razón, estos mortales tienen conocimientos desconocidos para nosotras. Los brazaletes nos darán 12 horas extras de tiempo.

- ¿Con estos puedes aplicarles la poción de Urd?

- No me quisiera arriesgar. Tendríamos que interrumpir el campo contenedor para aplicarla, pero si no se restaura a tiempo sería fatal.

- ¿Cuál es la solución?

- Necesitamos incrementar el poder del campo en varias órdenes de magnitud para poder darle estabilidad a sus cuerpos de manera definitiva, solo entonces podremos aplicar la poción curativa y cerrar sus heridas. No creo que los brazaletes nos puedan dar tanta energía, pero nos darán tiempo, tal vez se establezca el contacto con Yggdrasill, pero necesitaremos más de estos...

El doctor interrumpió.

- ¿Keiichi que necesitas para fabricar más? ¿Podríamos darles más energía?

El joven se quedó pensativo un momento. Los habría fabricado a escondidas en el laboratorio del Tecnológico de Nekomi. Por prueba y error había logrado aumentar su poder, pero el equipo del tecnológico no le permitirá más.

- Necesito los componentes, y una prensa de alta presión que me permita calentarlos, se debe simular las condiciones de la luna primitiva. Pero el equipo del tecnológico no me permite obtener mayores presiones.

- El equipo del laboratorio de materiales de la universidad de Chiba es más avanzado. Podemos usarlo abiertamente y tal vez mis colegas nos ayuden a mejorar los materiales. Explícame el procedimiento.

El joven ingeniero y el científico comenzaron una discusión. El conocimiento abstracto del doctor y el practico del ingeniero se complementaron con lo que ambos habían aprendido, poco a poco llegaron a un acuerdo.

Lind había observado el intercambio. El vocabulario terrestre no tenía mucho sentido para ella, aunque los conceptos subyacentes eran triviales para ella: Partículas subatómicas, rayos de alta energía, estructura cristalina multidimensional, colisionador de partículas. Sin embargo parecía que había alternativas y su frustración comenzó a desaparecer. Finalmente Keiichi se dirigió a Lind, sus ojos brillaban intensamente, había descubierto que podía usar sus conocimientos y habilidades para ayudar a Belldandy y a Urd.

-Creo que podemos cargar los brazaletes con más energía, pero llevara tiempo. Tendremos que organizar un proceso de fabricación para incrementar gradualmente el poder.

- Este lugar del que hablan, la Universidad de Chiba. Necesitaremos un enlace de comunicación. Chrono ira con ustedes.

- No puede ir vestida así. Tal vez podamos usar algo de la ropa de Skuld.

Al oír esto Sentarō los interrumpió.

- Yo también deseo ayudar. - el joven se sentía contagiado del entusiasmo del doctor y Keiichi. El doctor sonrió y le dijo al niño.

- Tú tienes todo el derecho de estar con nosotros. Los tres estamos dispuestos a todo por ellas. No te separaras de nosotros hasta que logremos que se recuperen. Hablare con tus padres, ellos escucharan a un sensei para que nos puedas acompañar.

El grito de alegría de Sentarō resonó extrañamente por el templo, alejando el ambiente ominoso que lo había invadido todo.

* * *

Anang-Reng recuperó la conciencia. Fue una sensación extraña. Los demonios no necesitan dormir mientras tengan fuentes de energía, y Anang-Reng sabía que no había estado durmiendo. Su retorno a la conciencia había sido instantáneo, como si repentinamente se alguien hubiera accionado un apagador.

Intento levantarse, pero no pasó nada. Fue algo muy desconcertante. No era que hubiera estado atado. Su cerebro había dado la orden a su cuerpo, y sentía que se había movido, sin embargo no lo había hecho. Sentía su cuerpo, este no se sentía paralizado, y sin embargo no pasaba nada.

Todo estaba obscuro, no veía ni escuchaba nada. Extendió sus brazos, los sentía, luego intento tocarse y quiso gritar, pero no salió ningún sonido. Al intentar tocarse no había podido encontrar nada, su cuerpo no simplemente no existía.

Necesitaba ver que estaba pasando, lanzo un simple hechizo para provocar luz y despejar la obscuridad, pero tampoco paso nada. Comenzó a intentar otros hechizos, cada uno más poderoso que el anterior, pero tampoco paso nada. Era como su fuera solo una conciencia con un cuerpo fantasma.

Repentinamente un sonido penetro su cerebro. Era un sonido que parecía taladrarlo, era un sonido puro. Tan puro que dolía, y con una intensidad que nunca había imaginado. El sonido comenzó a cambiar de tono e intensidad. Recorrió toda la escala de sus sentidos e incluso más allá. Pronto el sonido dejo de ser doloroso, incluso parecía placentero comparado con el absoluto silencio en que había estado sumergido. Finalmente el sonido se convirtió en ruido blanco y bajo a un volumen apenas audible.

Y entonces apareció una luz blanca cegadora, sintió dolor y la luz comenzó a disminuir su intensidad hasta que dejo de doler. La luz se convirtió en un tono azul puro, tan pudo que tenía que ser artificial y comenzó a cambiar de colores.

Anang-Reng entonces comprendió todo y sintió miedo. Esos sonidos y luces puras, solo podían significar algo, su cerebro estaba siendo conectado a sentidos artificiales y estaba pasando por una rutina de calibración.

Terminada la rutina todo se volvió negro, y luego escucho una voz, pero esta hablaba en lenguaje desconocido. Normalmente Nidhogg proporcionaba una traducción instantánea para cualquier lenguaje humano. Eso significaba que no estaba en conexión con la gran computadora de Hell, que controlaba todos los aspectos de su universo.

Entonces la voz comenzó a reír, no necesitaba entender el idioma para que se estremeciera ante la crueldad de esa risa. Luego sintió que su cerebro era manipulado, como si nueva información se introdujera en él y pudo entender la voz.

- Shaikh Anang-Reng, te dimos todas las oportunidades que pudiste desear y aun así fracasaste. Ni siquiera debimos habernos tomado la molestia de recuperar tu conciencia.

Anang-Reng intento contestar, pero ningún sonido salía de su inexistente garganta.

- Puedo ver todos sus pensamientos perfectamente, no necesitas hablar. Tal vez aun tengas alguna utilidad para nosotros. Tienes algunos conocimientos útiles.

Entonces escucho otra voz.

- Mi señor, no sería más sencillo simplemente deshacernos de su conciencia e integrar sus conocimientos directamente a la base de datos. El sistema no sufriría tanto stress

Nuevamente sonó la cruel risa

-Sí, sería más sencillo, pero no sería tan divertido. El señor de Jötunheimr también necesitaba algunas diversiones.

Anang-Reng reconoció el nombre y supo entonces lo que era el terror.

* * *

Keiichi, el doctor Shugahara y Sentarō se encontraban parados en un paisaje desolado. El suelo aún se sentía caliente, pero la atmósfera ya era respirable. Los flujos de lava estaba solidificados, el jardín de arena era ahora un espejo de vidrio. El sol del ocaso teñía el paisaje de un rojo sangriento dándole un aspecto aún más terrible.

Keiichi sintió un profundo dolor ante la destrucción. Se imaginaba lo que sentiría Belldandy, el templo había estado rodeado de un bosquecillo y Belldandy conocía a todas las formas de vida que lo habitaban. Cada árbol, cada arbusto y pequeño ser, eran para ella amigos, y nada de eso existía. Su motocicleta se debía haber convertido en un charco de metal fundido, lo mismo que Bampei-kun, el androide de Skuld. Sabía que ella también sufriría con su desaparición. El mismo casi lo había llegado a considerar como un ser vivo, y compartía con Skuld ese amor por las maquinas.

Los tres apenas podían creer que habían sobrevivido a tal nivel de destrucción. Tan solo unas hora antes habían estado luchando por sus vidas y por la de las diosas. Gracias a eso se había formado un lazo entre los tres que difícilmente se podría romper.

El doctor comento.

- Keiichi, entiendo que entre tú y Lind hay un lazo de amistad, y sin embargo siento que no le has dicho todo.- El joven sonrió, el doctor parecía haber adivinado algo.

- Es cierto, tal vez por accidente, pero tengo acceso Yggdrasill y a mucho conocimiento que no creo que Lind apruebe. Pero creo que tampoco usted ha dicho todo, creo que usted tiene que ver con la forma en que Urd derroto a ese Shaikh.

- También he obtenido conocimientos sobre el mundo de Hell, que estoy seguro tampoco Lind tampoco aprobaría. Tenemos que unir nuestros conocimientos. Cuando descubrí el blog de ese joven hindú, estaba seguro de que nosotros, los mortales no teníamos capacidad de intervenir entre los asuntos de dioses y demonios. Lo que ocurrió aquí me ha demostrado que si podemos hacer una diferencia.

Sentarō se apresuró a añadir.

- Lind me dijo que **La batalla del templo **Tarikihongan seria recordada por los dioses, e incluso me dijo que los dioses conocerían mi nombre.

- Lind es una diosa de primera clase, ella no miente.

- Entonces es cierto ¿seremos leyenda?, ¿cómo las leyendas de los caballeros que peleaban por sus damas?

La idea hizo reír al doctor Shugahara.

- Sentarō-san, nosotros no luchamos por simples damas, ellas son diosas. Nuestras diosas y por ellas estamos dispuestos a dar nuestras vidas.

- ¿Entonces si somos como caballeros?

- Si, Sentarō-san, creo que podría decir que lo somos.

- por favor, no me llame así, usted es un maestro.

El doctor miro al niño, y adopto una expresión seria y le dijo:

- En este momento, Sentarō-san, te considero mi igual. Luchaste con valor, igual que Keiichi. En cierta forma si somos como esos antiguos caballeros y estamos unidos por un mismo propósito. No quiero que me vuelvas a decir doctor, para ti soy Kenji y considérame como tu hermano.

El niño miro al doctor asombrado, ya Lind lo había tratado con respeto y ahora él. Pero no se imaginaba tratarlo como a un igual.

En ese momento, el doctor recordó los medallones y saco el que había conservado.

- ¿Tiene los medallones con ustedes?

Ambos sacaron un medallón.

- Estos medallones los creó Urd para una hermandad. Ahora estos medallones nos protegerán y seremos una hermandad dedicada a proteger y cuidar de nuestras diosas.

Keiichi observo el medallón, y dijo.

- ¡Sí!, defenderemos a nuestras diosas con nuestras vidas. Estos medallones sellaran nuestro destino.

Sentarō observo el medallón mientras su imaginación volaba.

- ¿Seremos como una de las ordenes de caballería de las historias?

El doctor miro al niño y dijo:

- Ustedes dos han mostrado más valor y valentía que algunos de los caballeros de la historia, seamos entonces una orden de caballería.

- ¿qué nombre usaremos?

El doctor apoyo su mano sobre el hombre del niño y le dijo.

- Somos tres mortales que juramos defender a tres diosas. Entonces seremos la orden de los caballeros mortales. El niño lo miro emocionado, y pregunto.

- ¿no deberíamos hacer un juramente o algo?

El doctor lo pensó un momento y entonces extendió su mano, y los otros dos colocaron su mano encima.

- Juramos defender a nuestras diosas con todo nuestro conocimiento, con toda nuestra voluntad y con nuestras vidas

Los tres exclamaron:

- Lo juro.

No tenían forma de saber que de ese juramento dependería el destino de tres universos.

* * *

fin de capitulo 16


	17. Un roce con el inicio del tiempo

_Otro capitulo algo largo, pero estoy seguro que vale la pena._

_Uno de los conceptos aparentemente más fantasticos de este capitulo, _  
_el limite de Planck, no lo es tanto. _  
_La realidad puede ser mas fantastica que la ficcion._

_Espero que lo disfruten tanto como disfruté escribir esto._

* * *

**La orden de los Caballeros Mortales**  
**Por Javier Delgado R.**

Fan fiction, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa" de Kōsuke Fujishima.

**Capitulo XVII  
Encuentro con el espacio-tiempo**

En el bosquecillo que rodeaba el templo Toringinkan, todo aparentaba tranquilidad, la poderosa magia de Belldandy había creado una barrera que proyectaba una ilusión perfecta y a pesar de la destrucción en el interior, desde el exterior todo parecía igual que siempre.

Entre las ramas de uno de los árboles en el exterior del templo, se distinguía una curvilínea silueta que en su actitud denotaba una gran exasperación. Marler se encontraba en uno de sus lugares de vigilancia favorito y a pesar de conocer el lugar a la perfección, había sido engañada por esa perfecta ilusión.

Desde ahí había sido testigo de la vida diaria en el interior del templo. ¿Cuantas veces no había visto con envida la tranquila cotidianidad de sus residentes?. El recordar el exasperarte y sin embargo firme amor entre Keiichi y Belldandy le hacía más amargo el recuerdo de Anang-Reh. Las constantes reyertas entre Skuld y Urd la habían hecho reír más de una vez, remitiéndola a su propia infancia cuando ella había jugado con Urd.

¿Llegaría a saber Urd que ella nunca había intentado lastimara seriamente? ¿O que en más de una ocasión había logrado evitar un ataque real contra ella? Solo pretendiendo que atacaba a su propia hija, Hild había logrado evitar ataques más severos en contra de ella. Pero Urd no sabía todo esto. ¿Cómo recibiría una petición de ayuda de su madre? Una madre que a la que solo odiaba y despreciaba por haberla abandonado.

Mientras vigilaba la actividad en el templo comenzó a sentir un profundo cansancio. El cansancio de milenios de jugar a ser el bufón, la torpe demonio y la burla del mundo de Hell, además de ser el oculto guardaespaldas de Urd. Ahora en pago, recibía una responsabilidad aún mayor y que nunca hubiera deseado. Dejo salir una risa amarga y triste. De ella, de cuyas hazañas todo el mundo de Hell se reía, dependía ahora el destino de su mundo: Hild se encontraba moribunda, ninguno de los posibles sucesores estaba cerca de tener el poder para sobreponerse a los demás. De hacerse público, habría una guerra por el poder, y ella sabía que sería larga y los expondría a ser presas de sus enemigos.

Maldijo a Hild por ponerla en ese predicamento y con esa responsabilidad que nunca deseo. Pero al igual que Hild, sabía que no podía darle la espalda a deber, incluso si creía que su gente no lo merecía. Todos esos años cerca de Hild le habían permitido ver detrás de la mascarada que representaba y de la profunda soledad en la que vivía. Soledad que Hild aceptaba como un deber más.

Luego se maldijo a sí misma. No era hora de ser sentimental, tenía una misión que cumplir, tal vez la más importante de su vida y algo no estaba bien. Según los registros de Nidhogg se había liberado una inmensa cantidad de energía ahí y había esperado encontrar una gran destrucción. Sin embargo todo parecía intacto. Tampoco percibía la cercanía de la magia de Urd o de Belldandy.

Tenía ya un rato observando y no había movimiento. Ella ya sabía de memoria las rutinas del templo. Hacia media hora Belldandy y Keiichi deberían haber llegado de su trabajo en Whirlwind. El niño mortal que visitaba a Skuld ya debería estar llegando, y tampoco veía rastros del mortal que pasaba tanto tiempo con Urd, a pesar de que su ridículo automóvil estaba en la entrada del templo.

No podía desperdiciar más tiempo, pero no se decidida a entrar al templo conociendo que había defensas contra ella. Los pequeños androides eran particularmente eficientes para detectarla e identificarla. Si lo deseaba, podría eliminarlos sin problema, pero no era la mejor manera de llegar a solicitar ayuda, especialmente si realmente habían sufrido un ataque por demonios de alto nivel.

Tomo una decisión. Antes de penetrar en el terreno del templo, verificaría primero con Nidhogg los despliegues de energía y solicitaría Walharen una búsqueda global de las Nornas, existía la posibilidad de que ya no estuvieran en la tierra.

Afortunadamente, antes de salir de Hell, y usando el nombre de Hild, había nombrado a Walharen administrador único de Nidhogg, con privilegios extraordinarios. El pequeño demonio de tercera clase se había convertido en un gran aliado y era momento de usar sus capacidades. Tomo un dispositivo de vigilancia, que había construido a imitación de los manufacturados por los humanos y que le avisaría si detectaba actividad en el templo. No soporta la inactividad. Floto en el aire y se dirigió al suburbio de Nekomi donde tenía su guarida.

De haber permanecido unos minutos más habría visto a tres mortales y una joven diosa apareciendo frente a la entrada del templo.

No tenia forma de saber que Belldandy, con esa aparente ingenuidad que tenía mucho de sabiduría, había decidido que cualquiera que usara la entrada principal del templo, era amigo y tendría paso libre, pero a fortunadamente para Marler, nunca intento acercarse a la entrada, la experiencia de aparecer en medio del escuadrón Élite de Valquirias no habría sido agradable.

* * *

Lind se encontraba arrodillada, ante el cuerpo inerme de Urd. En voz casi inaudible, dirigida solo a ella dejaba fluir sus reflexiones:

- Urd, valquiria en entrenamiento, has superado con creces lo que esperaba de ti. Pero no entiendo como lo lograste. Solo rompiendo el bloqueo de tu madre podrías haber tenido tal poder, pero tu sola no pudiste hacerlo. Tampoco entiendo las causas del ataque. Esperaba un ataque semejante al de Giörel, nunca algo a esta escala. Hay fuerzas involucradas que no logro comprender y demasiadas coincidencias.

Se quedó callada unos instantes, levanto la mirada y se encontró con las dos valquirias que con su perfecta disciplina, continuaba su monótono canto que mantenía el campo contenedor.

Después miro a su alrededor. Su escuadrón seguía siendo una unidad perfectamente disciplinada, pero conocía los suficientemente a sus integrantes para saber que algunas de ellas se encontraban nerviosas.

Para las más jóvenes y que nunca habían estado en combate real, la sensación de estar por primera vez desconectadas de Yggdrasil era una experiencia atemorizarte. Confiaban en ella y eso las tranquilizaba, pero de haber no estado ella, la situación no sería tan buena. Frunció el entrecejo, era una situación que ella misma no había previsto. No podía dejar que la moral se debilitara, tenía que tenerlas en actividad. El que no pudieran usar magia sería un buen pretexto para ejercitar un poco de anticuado combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Tendría que organizar distintas actividades para mantenerlas en forma y alejar su mente de las preocupaciones. Sin magia, no faltarían actividades físicas a realizar. No sabia cuánto tiempo estarían aisladas, por lo que era mejor estar preparada.

Sonrió con satisfacción al ver que la más joven de su escuadrón se dirigía hacia ella. Chrono se desenvolvía con soltura. Había sido una buena decisión aceptarla a pesar de ser tan joven, además su experiencia previa con los mortales le seria de ayuda. Chrono se le acerco indicando que ya estaba lista. Tenía puesta ropa que le había dado Keiichi perteneciente a Skuld. Aun no adquiría esa actitud severa y rígida que caracterizaba a la mayoría de las valquirias y le sería más sencillo pasar por una mortal. Definitivamente era la más apropiada para moverse entre los mortal y no recurrir a la magia.

- Señora. Estoy lista.- su actitud ligeramente marcial contrastaba con lo informal de su atuendo.

- Adelante, no necesito recordarte que no debes usar magia excepto para proteger a los mortales. Si solo es tu vida la que esté en peligro, no lo debes hacer. Serás nuestro enlace, intenta aprender a usar los transportes y los sistemas de comunicación de los mortales. Observa y aprende. Si esto se prolonga todas necesitaremos aprender de tu experiencia. Eso es todo, ¡adelante!

- ¡Si señora!

La joven partió a reunirse con los mortales a ese lugar llamado Chiba.

Ghadril se acercó a Lind.

- ¿No entiendo cómo puedes confiar en la ayuda de los mortales? Son tan frágiles y su vida es tan corta.

Lind no se molestó en voltear a ver a su camarada. Largos año de compartir misiones le permitían cuestionar su autoridad sin poner en peligro la cadena de mando.

- Lo son, y aun así no dejan de luchar. Los he visto crecer a pasos agigantados. En el tiempo que a nosotros nos lleva tomar una decisión, ellos han pasado de balbucear un lenguaje a ser capaces de ayudarnos. Además, hay algo muy especial en esos tres mortales.

- Nunca le he prestado atención a la historia de este mundo, a pesar de que las diosas más jóvenes parecen fascinadas con él.

Lind no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante la actitud de su antigua compañera de armas. No hace poco, ella misma pensaba así.

- Entonces, te cuidado, los mortales podrían cambiarte, algunos de ellos son sorprendentes. En cuanto a lo de frágiles, toma, cuida a los prisioneros.

Lind le dio a Ghadril varios discos metálicos. Ella leyó su contenido y miro a Lind con asombro, esta le comento:

- Cualquier valquiria que llegara con prisioneros de este nivel, estaría llena de orgullo por sus logros. Keiichi-san en cambio se siente avergonzado de no haber podido hacer más. No tengo duda, los mortales un día nos darán grandes sorpresas.

* * *

En la espaciosa cafetería del Campus Hongo de la universidad de Chiba, en donde se encontraban los laboratorios de física, un hombre de edad disfrutaba lentamente de su te mientras leía con atención un e-mail en su Laptop. Vestía la inmaculada bata blanca de los científicos de alto nivel. Una amplia sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, conforme sus ojos inquietos y curiosos recorrían página tras página llena de cálculos y ecuaciones. Su actitud delataba una gran curiosidad y lo hacían parecer más joven.

Su lectura fue interrumpida por el sonido de la conversación de varias personas que entraban en la cafetería. Una voz femenina exclamo:

- ¿También fueron citados por el profesor Nambu?

Las otras personas asintieron. La voz era de una mujer de unos 40 años, no usaba maquillaje y su cabello tenía un corte severo, pero tenía una mirada inquieta y curiosa que contrastaba con la severidad de su aspecto, también portaba una bata blanca, pero esta denotaba el desgaste que denota a los investigadores que trabajan en laboratorio. Saludó a sus colegas con una rápida inclinación de cabeza y con vez llena de curiosidad se presentó:

- Discúlpenme, no recuerdo todos sus nombres, así que me presentare primero. Yukiko Ohta, profesor asociado, especialista en física de la materia condensada. Estoy aquí porque el profesor Nambu me dijo que era urgente y que estaba relacionado con el Dr. Shugahara, nuestra celebridad local.

Otro de ellos, era un joven de unos 25 años, de camisa brillante y colorida, jeans y cabello largo, como muchos de los matemáticos y teóricos, una persona de risa fácil, y exclamo alegre:

- ¡Ah! Entonces debe ser un algo demente y brillante. Según corren los rumores, el doctor Shugahara ha estado involucrado en una especie de maratón arqueológico alrededor del mundo. Los blogs de arqueología nunca habían estado tan activos. Se mencionan extraños cristales, posiblemente radioactivos, pero no mencionan que tipo de radiación ni algún otro detalle importante. Estoy seguro de que pronto tendremos una avalancha de artículos en las revistas especializadas. Confieso que tengo mucha curiosidad de saber que trae entre manos. Se ha ganado un fama muy extraña, la mitad de los estudiantes parece convencido de que realmente hace magia, sobre todo, tomando en cuenta la atractiva mujer con la que ha estado saliendo y que provoco un tumulto en el ultimo congreso. Por cierto soy Yoshida Takashi, Investigador asociado, trabajo en el área de física de alta energía... y tampoco me acuerdo de sus nombres.

Los presentes rieron alegremente. El tercer hombre tenía una actitud taciturna, tendría algo más de treinta y cinco años, y parecía haber tenido un accidente recientemente. Cojeaba ligeramente, traía un brazo entablillado en un cabestrillo y en su cara aún se notaban rasguños recientes, pero eso no evitaba que sus ojos brillaran con curiosidad y sonrió divertido ante la presentación de su colega.

- Entonces no son los únicos. Soy Nakayama Shigeru, Investigador asociado, y mi área es nanociencia. Miren, Ahí está el profesor Nambu, espero que nos saque de dudas. También he escuchado extrañas historias sobre el Dr. Shugahara. Incluso el _Dr. Izuka Kawazu del Instituto de Lógica difusas parece fascinado con él, así que no me podía perder esto. Pero c_omo verán, tuve un pequeño problema con una cámara de presión y tendré que hacer mucho papeleo para remplazarla, así que apresurémonos.

Llegaron ante el hombre que estaba sentado: Profesor Yoichiro Nambu, premio nobel de física, profesor Emérito de la Universidad de Chicago y actualmente profesor visitante en Chiba. Este les hizo una señal invitándolos a sentarse con él.

- Les agradezco haber venido a pesar de la hora. Profesor Nakayama, supe de su accidente en el laboratorio, no esperaba que viniera. Debería estar el hospital atendiéndose ese brazo.

- No está roto y no puedo darme el lujo de posponer el experimento en curso. Además, tengo mucha curiosidad de saber cuál es la urgencia. Si el Dr Shugahara pasó de la magia nórdica a la física, debe haber algo interesante.

El profesor Nambu, sonrió ante la muestra de curiosidad.

- Pronto el doctor Shugahara estará con nosotros y espero que él nos explique la razón de la urgencia.

- ¿Entonces usted no lo sabe? Nambu san - comentó la mujer con un dejo de irritación - El doctor Shugahara es un connotado etnobotánico, entiendo que tenga algo que ver con la arqueología y se que ha estado muy activo en ese campo, pero ninguno de nosotros tiene relación con su área. No me imagino tener que estudiar pociones mágicas o algo por el estílo..

El profesor Nambu rió ante el comentario, señalando su Laptop

- Entonces les tengo una sorpresa. Hace unos meses, el Dr. Shugahara, me trajo unos curiosos cristales con propiedades extraordinarias. Afirma que es un ingrediente de una antigua poción mágica - Volteo a ver a los presentes para disfrutar de sus expresiones de incredulidad - Confieso que me costó trabajo creerle, pero es una persona muy persuasiva y tenia evidencia suficiente, así que finalmente asigne a uno de mis más brillantes estudiantes de posgrado a investigarlos, la señorita Jenny Rosenthal. Ella me acaba de presentar un informe de lo más interesante.

Los científicos se levantaron de la mesa y se apresuraron a ver el Display de la Laptop, observando con atención conforme el profesor Nambu les mostraba el informe. Al llegar al final hubo instante de silencio, luego el profesor Nakayama comento:

- El resultado es increíble, pero la metodología parece impecable, según dice ahí, el resultado fue verificado con tres experimentos distintos. Aun así, la conclusión de Ms. Rosenthal me parece demente.

Al profesor Nambu se le ilumino el rostro con una amplia sonrisa, como un niño a punto de cometer una travesura y comento:

- Si, ya que es demente. La pregunta entonces es: ¿Es suficientemente demente para poder ser verdad?

Pronto comenzó una acalorada discusión entre los especialistas, el tema era suficientemente apasionante para que olvidaran preguntar la razón de que estuvieran ahí. Sin embargo fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de más personas.

Los recién llegados parecían algo fuera de lugar. Ya conocían al doctor Shugahara, pero el joven que lo acompañaba tenia algunas manchas de aceite en la ropa y en las uñas, parecía un mecánico, los acompañaba un niño y una adolescente de aspecto dulce y encantador.

El profesor Nambu los saludo jovialmente.

- doctor Shugahara. Es un placer verlo. Me pregunto que más sorpresas nos tiene. Lo último que nos trajo nos dará muchos años de trabajo, y como vera, hay gente que desea escucharlo.

El doctor Shugahara se vio sorprendido ante el número de personas que lo esperaban. Los saludo y su actitud dejaban notar que estaba conmovido. El profesor Nakayama, le pregunto.

- El profesor Nambu nos acaba de mostrar las extraordinarias propiedades de ese compuesto que le entrego. Después de eso no creo que tenga nada que pueda superarlo. Aun así tengo mucha curiosidad por conocer que es lo que usted puede considerar tan urgente para llamar a todos estos especialistas.

El doctor Shugahara lo miro desconcertado. En su urgencia no se le había ocurrido pensar que decirles. Necesitaba toda su ayuda, así que solo había un camino. Se inclinó ligeramente ante ellos, y tomando una actitud formal, que reflejaba todo el estatus de un profesor universitario les dijo, con voz clara y serena.

- Esta mañana, estos jóvenes y yo nos enfrentamos a varios demonios, para salvar la vida de tres diosas. Y esta joven que está aquí, es una diosa, una valquiria.

Un profundo silencio se hizo en todo los presentes, Keiichi y Sentarō miraban atónitos al doctor, nunca habían esperado que hablara con tal franqueza. Era evidente la incredulidad entre los científicos, y el profesor Nakayama hablo con voz severa, reflejando el sentir de todos.

- Creo que debo retractarme de mis últimas palabras. Está consciente que de no ser por la fama que lo procede, estaríamos tomando esto como una mala broma.

La profesora Ohta, continúo con tono irónico:

- Doctor, usted tiene fama de que nunca hace una afirmación sin pruebas. Me muero de curiosidad por saber que pruebas tiene para sustentar todo esto. Esta joven que afirma que es una valquiria, ¿nos hará una demostración de magia?, ¿Algo que no se pueda atribuir a efectos de ilusionismo?

- Desgraciadamente, esta joven de momento tiene prohibido hacer magia - El profesor Nakayama no pudo evitar un bufido burlón ante esta declaración y comento:

- ¿Entonces no tiene pruebas?

- No dije eso. Solo dije que esta joven no puede hacer magia, pero yo sí. Keiichi, ¿puedes darme el botiquín de Urd?

- Doctor, quiero decir, Kenji, ¿estás seguro de esto?, no creo que ya ha dicho demasiado. No sé si sea prudente.

El doctor suspiro y señalo a sus colegas.

- Keiichi, míralos, no podemos pedirles que nos ayuden, sin que entiendan nuestras razones. Yo actuaria igual que ellos. Como científicos, estamos entrenados para dudar de todo por principio. Toda afirmación debe poder ser verificada. Necesitamos su ayuda y se merecen toda la verdad.

Keiichi se estremeció, durante todos estos años había intentado ocultar a toda costa la identidad de Belldandy y sus hermanas y la idea de hablar abiertamente ante estos desconocidos lo asustaba. Pero pronto decidió que haría cualquier cosa con tal de salvar la vida de Belldandy y Urd. No importaba cuantas reglas celestiales tuviera que romper. Finalmente saco la pequeña caja metálica con las pociones de Urd. Keiichi miro a los ojos al Dr y asintió. Sin dudar mas, le entrego la caja al Dr.

- Profesor Nakayama, me temo que usted es el sujeto de experimentación perfecto, por favor permítame su brazo.

El profesor Nakayama se sobresaltó, pero tenia curiosidad por ver que tipo de demostración presenciaría. Se acercó al Dr. Shugahara y extendió su brazo. Este lo sostuvo y le coloco uno de los parches curativos de Urd.

Ante el contacto con la piel, el parche actuó de una manera extraña, el sorprendido profesor Nakayama retiro su brazo y vio con asombro como un brillo se extendía por su cuerpo. Entonces todos vieron como las heridas en su rostro se borraban y el profesor sintió como el dolor desaparecía.

Con sorpresa comenzó a mover su brazo y luego apresuradamente se quitó los vendajes. No sentía dolor, los moretones y la hinchazón había desaparecido. También se pudo enderezar, su cojera había desaparecido. Exclamo sorprendido:

- ¿Pero que es esto?... Debe ser una ilusión. Tal ves es una droga que me estimule y me impida sentir el dolor.

El profesor Yoshida se le acerco y comento...

- Pero ninguno de nosotros ha tocado el parche, además veo que las heridas superficiales han desaparecido... No parece ser una ilusión.

El profesor Nakayama examino con cuidado en donde poco antes estaban sus heridas. No había rastro de ellas. Así que contesto:

- Confieso que es impresionante, pero usted entenderá que esto debe ser reproducible antes de ser aceptado como evidencia. Sin un mecanismo que explique lo que presenciamos, esto no es suficiente. Afirmaciones extraordinarias, requieren evidencia extraordinaria.

- Lo entiendo perfectamente. Pero también les debo decir que nuestra misión es urgente. Les pido que lo acepten como una hipótesis temporal. Denme su ayuda y ustedes mismos obtendrán todas las pruebas necesarias.

- ¿Cómo funciona esto? No puede ser magia sino un fenómeno natural.

- A decir verdad, no lo entiendo completamente. Si desea en lugar de magia, puede llamarlo, fenómeno desconocido, - señalando la laptop dijo- Pero las propiedades de ese cristal tiene mucho que ver.

Los investigadores se miraron mutuamente, no era algo que pudieran aceptar sin pruebas más contundentes, pero la fama del Doctor Shugahara lo precedía así que el Profesor Nambu le contesto.

- Realmente... No esperaba algo así. Tengo un fuerte deseo de salir corriendo de aquí... Pero tal vez su... "hipótesis" sea lo suficientemente demente para ser verdad. ¿Que desea de nosotros?

- En primer lugar, necesito reproducir este material, son rocas lunares sintéticas, y posteriormente necesito modificar este material.

Tomo de las manos de Sentarō, una caja de cartón que tenía unos brazaletes y se los entregó al profesor Nakayama, el especialista en nanotecnología. Este observo con curiosidad los brazaletes.

- No soy experto en minerales, pero esto parece una regolita. ¿Dice que es una roca lunar sintética?... ¿qué tipo? - miro fijamente a los ojos a Keiichi, una sospecha se dibujó en su expresión - ¿Es del tipo que se sospecha puede retener y absorber rayos cósmicos?. Entre las piedras traídas por los astronautas se descubrieron algunos gramos de material con propiedades muy peculiares

Keiichi asintió un tanto tímidamente, como ingeniero, nunca se había preocupado de investigar más sobre la mineralogía lunar, solo le interesaba que funcionaban.

- Interesante. ¿Cómo lo lograste? Sería un material muy útil, puede almacenar ciertos tipos de energía, tiene una estructura cristalina muy peculiar, con nanotecnología podríamos duplicar la matriz y extraer de ahí una gran cantidad de energía.

La doctora Ohta añadió:

- Sospecho que mucha de la materia obscura del universo está concentrada en esa forma. Estamos hablando de lograr entender la estructura del universo y como extra, acceso a fuentes casi ilimitadas de energía. Todo esto me suena demasiado fantástico, y digno de investigarse.

El Dr. Shugahara se le acerco y comento.

-Keiichi le puede mostrar como sintetizarla por métodos que el ya desarrolló, pero que estoy seguro ustedes podrán perfeccionar. - El doctor se dirigió a todos - Esa es la parte urgente, tenemos menos de 10 horas para sintetizar un lote, es vital, dos vidas dependen de ello. - Realizo una pausa, al darse cuenta de que tenía toda su atención, y necesitaba explicares la parte más fantástica– Pero además le tengo un reto más grande. Necesitamos una variante capaz de incrementar la capacidad del material en al menos 5 órdenes de magnitud.

El grupo de científicos lo miro asombrado. La profesora Ohta, exclamo:

- ¡Cinco ordenes de magnitud! ¿Tiene idea de lo que está hablando? Como puede controlar semejante cantidad de energía. ¿Entonces eso es lo que tenía en mente al citarnos?

El Doctor Shugahara inclino la cabeza asintiendo. Entonces el profesar Nambu, quien había estado escuchando en silencio finalmente hablo, sus ojos brillaban con un fuego interno.

- Creo que el Dr. Shugahara nos ha puesto un reto que no podemos rechazar, su pequeña demostración, y la información que nos ha enviado la Señorita Rosenthal me dice que debemos inventarlo, por muy demente que parezca su historia. ¿Está de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron y comenzaron una animada discusión, finalmente la Profesora hablo.

- Trabajaremos en dos equipos, Shigeru y yo realizaremos la síntesis de las regolitas según la fórmula original, tengo mucha curiosidad de ver el procedimiento y con la ventaja de que nuestro amigo Keiichi conoce el procedimiento. El otro equipo deberá estudiar las alternativas para crear un material derivado que tenga los requerimientos que nos pide el doctor. No sabemos si es posible, pero vamos a averiguarlo. En cuanto a estos dos jóvenes- dijo señalando a Sentarō y a Chrono - creo que podrán ayudarnos. Si esta jovencita es lo que usted realmente dice, estoy seguro de que nos pueden enseñar mucho.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde un agotado Dr. Shugahara se encontraba recostado en un viejo sillón en un rincón del laboratorio de física de alta energías. Estaba lejos de las grandes instalaciones como Brookhaven o el LHC, pero ciertamente estaban bien equipados. Con una sorprendente rapidez, los técnicos y estudiantes habían modificado uno de los experimentos en curso para bombardear una de las muestra cristalina que había obtenido con Urd.

Consultó su reloj y decidió que se podría dar el lujo de 20 minutos de sueño. El ruido de la gente discutiendo, montando equipo, moviendo materiales, no le molestaba pues estaba acostumbrado a eso. No sería su primera noche larga en un laboratorio y estaba acostumbrado a aprovechar los pequeños descansos. Sin embargo fue interrumpido por la llegada de Keiichi, Sentarō y la joven valquiria. Los demás científicos le acompañaban. El profesor Nambu lo saludo.

- ¡Doctor!, ayúdeme a convencer a este joven de continuar con un posgrado. Un joven con su habilidad con las maquinas nos serviría de mucha utilidad. Nadie podría adivinar que es la primera vez que trabaja en nuestro laboratorio.

Keiichi se sintió un poco apenado por los elogios, no podía evitar pensar en Skuld, estaba seguro de que ella podría haber realizado el mismo trabajo en una fracción de tiempo.

- No es sorprendente, tienen aquí lo mejor. Materiales con pureza grado analítico, equipo actual, completamente computarizado y esta gente sabe muy bien lo que hace.

- Keiichi es demasiado modesto. Pero su habilidad real está en los vehículos de motor. No creo que su jefa lo deje ir y ella es una persona difícil convencer. Además de eso, este joven es una de las personas más extraordinarias y valientes que he conocido.

El profesor Nambu le contesto: - Eso es algo que me gustaría escuchar. Para que el Dr. Shugahara haga una declaración de ese tipo, este joven debe ser algo extraordinario.

Keiichi se sonrojo un poco, no esperaba ser el centro de atención, el Dr. Shugahara se levantó del viejo sillón y puso su mano en su hombro y le dijo:

- Tenemos un par de horas libres. Todos los presentes están comprometidos con nuestra meta, así que creo que merecen escuchar algo de tu historia. Yo mismo tengo mucha curiosidad de saber cómo comenzó todo.

Un murmullo de aprobación se extendió entre los presentes, Sentarō comento

- yo también quisiera escuchar como Skuld llego a la tierra...

Y una voz inesperada comento:

- A mí me encanta contar historias, y en el cielo la historia de Keiichi-san y el amor por su diosa es una historia famosa. Si Keiichi-san no se ofende, yo podría contar su historia y el corregirme lo que crea que está mal.

Todos voltearon a ver la joven, que se expresaba una seriedad que la hacia parecer mayor. Su sinceridad conmovió a los presentes. Incluso el taciturno Nakayama comento.

-Acabo de encargar un par de termos de café y también me gustaría escuchar esa historia.

Entonces Chrono comenzó su relato con una dulce voz: - "Era una joven diosa, del departamento de ayuda celestial de las diosas..."

Lentamente el pequeño grupo se reunió a su alrededor, algunos se sentaron en el viejo sillón, otros en el suelo y le dieron toda su atención.

La narrativa de la joven diosa tenía un cierto aire de ingenuidad que pronto cautivo a los presentes. Keiichi no podía creer que estaba escuchando su propia historia. No podía negar que los hechos eran correctos, pero los sentimientos no lo eran. Así que finalmente interrumpió a Chrono para corregirla y sin darse cuenta, prosiguió el relato. Chrono se hizo a un lado para escucharlo.

Su historia, sencilla y sin ningún adorno o pretensión fue conmoviendo a los presentes y poco a poco la atención de su público lo animo a seguir su relato hasta el fin. El revivir los hermosos recuerdos de su amor por Belldandy lo lleno de emoción, y también de tristeza por el futuro incierto y su audiencia lo puso sentir.

Finalmente Keiichi termino su relato y miro a su alrededor. Esperaba ver burlas o incredulidad, en lugar de eso vio admiración, incluso Chrono lo miraba con ojos ligeramente húmedos. Tal vez el profundo silencio era el más grande cumplido que se le podía dar.

Repentinamente una tosecita rompió el silencio. Era un joven con una caja de plástico y anuncio.

- Tenemos el primer lote, las propiedades de este material son sorprendentes. En unas horas tendremos una versión mejorada.

Keiichi, Kenji y Sentarō gritaron de felicidad. Finalmente tenían buenas noticias. Los tres se abrazaron felices, ante un público aun ligeramente escéptico, pero no menos conmovido. El Doctor exclamo:

- Fue más rápido de lo que esperábamos, nos dará tiempo para seguir adelante. Habrá que llevárselos a Lind inmediatamente.

Súbitamente, otro joven estudiante llego con el profesor Nambu y anuncio:

- Les aviso que estamos listos para una corrida de prueba. Hemos reproducido lo que creemos es la estructura cristalina que contiene la energía. Son solo unos micro-gramos, pero nos permitirá saber si vamos por el camino correcto.

El profesor Nambu pudo ver cierta duda en la voz de su estudiante y pregunto:

- ¿Hay algún problema?

Este contesto mirando a los presentes, el estar rodeado de científicos expertos lo hacía dudar un poco de sus conclusiones.

- Sí. Estuve revisando los cálculos de energía, y son demasiado altos para poder explicarlos por la simple acumulación de rayos cósmicos. Debe ser un mecanismo distinto.

El profesos Nambu asintió, satisfecho de las conclusiones de su estudiante.

- Bien pensado, necesitamos estar seguros de que estamos trabajando con el modelo correcto.

El Dr. Shugahara se quedó pensativo ante esas palabras, eso significaba un considerable retraso, pero el profesor Nambu tenía razón, hacer un experimento bajo bases erróneas podría ser desastroso.

Keiichi miro al doctor con preocupación. Los brazaletes solo les permitirían ganar tiempo, pero no eran la solución y esta parecía haberse alejado. Volvió a acordarse de Skuld, ella habría continuado adelante, pero casi siempre terminaba en problemas. Cerró los puños en frustración, pero reconoció que estos hombres estaban en lo correcto. Debería tener paciencia. En el rostro del doctor vio un destello de angustia y cansancio. Reconoció que era solo un hombre, igual que él, que compartían los mismos sentimientos. Debía mostrar seguridad, así que hablo en voz alta, tal como se imaginaba que se habría expresado el doctor.

- Adelante, esperaremos con ansia los resultados. Descansaremos uno minutos. Y por favor... Que alguien pida más café.

El joven sonrió ante sus palabras y dijo...

- Ya viene en camino, el personal de la cafetería ya está acostumbrado a nuestros horarios.

Repentinamente escucho un grito...

- Interrumpan el bombardeo de partículas, estamos percibiendo una emisión de energía excesiva.

A través del altavoz se escuchó:

- Hemos interrumpido el bombardeo, pero la emisión no se detiene, parece que alcanzó un nivel crítico.

Les llego otro grito a través del laboratorio donde una estudiante miraba su consola:

- Parece una reacción en cadena, debemos detenerla, intenten enfriarla, aumente la energía a los superconductores, intentaremos un enfriamiento magnético.

Pronto se escucharon voces y gritos conforme se intercambiaban información.

- La emisión no se detiene, tal vez las partículas no sean magnéticas, debemos intentar un amortiguador para reducir la velocidad de las partículas.

Otra voz grito desde el otro extremo, se escuchaba el temor reflejado:

- Lo estamos intentando, pero la radiación atraviesa las varillas de control como si no existieran, deben de ser neutrinos.

- No se detiene, sigue aumentando. Confirmado. Es una reacción en cadena, pero no sé de donde viene esa energía.

- Todos, salgan de aquí. No responde, está a punto de alcanzar un nivel crítico

El gran equipo que se encontraba en el centro del laboratorio comenzó a trepidar. Era básicamente un acelerador de partículas que utilizaba imanes de superconductor. El centro, donde se encontraba la muestra comenzó a emitir una nube de humo, conforme el plástico de los aislantes y la pintura se comenzaba a quemar. Rápidamente el calor aumento, el centro ya resplandecía con un tono rojo cereza, y de ahí paso al rojo blanco. Partes del equipo comenzaron a fundirse.

Todo era confusión, un técnico osado trajo un gran extinguidor industrial y comenzó a rociar el equipo, pero parecía inútil. Y otra voz grito: - Corran todos, salgan de aquí...

Ante de poder hacerlo, el equipo tembló violentamente y cimbrando el edificio, fragmentos de concreto y cristal volaron por todas partes. La vibración del equipo aumento y repentinamente... Hubo un poderoso destello, y se escuchó un gran estruendo que arrojo a todos al piso.

Keiichi fue uno de los primeros en reaccionar, levanto el rostro hacia el equipo y tuvo una visión sobrecogedora:

Una inmensa esfera de luz cegadora ocupara el espacio donde debía estar el equipo. Había ocurrido una explosión, pero esta estaba contenida. Miro con atención y encontró la explicación.

El brillo era cegador, pero alcanzo a ver una silueta a contra luz. Era Chrono, que extendía su barrera física de diosa y contenía el plasma ígneo de la explosión.

La joven valquiria flotaba a mitad del laboratorio, tenía los brazos extendidos y de ahí se extendía un campo invisible, que contenía el material incandescente.

Sin embargo se notaba el esfuerzo, ella grito

- No sé cuánto tiempo lo podré contener. Salgan de aquí.

El profesor Takihashi la miro por unos instantes, y le contesto.

- Es demasiada energía, eso podría destruir todo el campus ante de podernos proteger. Necesitamos otra solución.

- No puedo resistir más.

El profesor Takihashi grito:

- El techo del edificio se puede abrir, vamos a abrirlo y tal vez logres expulsarlo hacia arriba.

Keiichi tuvo una idea. - ¡Eso es plasma!. Debe ser magnético, si los superconductores aun sirven, tal vez logremos dirigirlo hacia arriba

Un técnico grito:

- Adelante. Aun funcionan, estoy comenzando a redirigir el campo magnético.

Keiichi le grito a Chrono. - ¿Puedes liberarlo poco a poco? ¿Puedes dirigirlo hacia el techo? Nosotros intentaremos ayudarte a controlarlo.

La joven parecía al borde de sus fuerzas, pero le grito

- Haré lo posible, nunca he hecho algo así.

El profesor Nambu grito:

- Abran el techo, preparen los enfriadores de emergencia

El techo del laboratorio estaba diseñado para poder abrirse para recibir equipo pesado. Con una desesperante lentitud, la cúpula comenzó a deslizarse. Mientras tanto los aspersorios del laboratorio comenzaron a funcionar ante el calor y el humo. El agua que caía solo añadió confusión.

Keiichi estaba atento a lo que sucedía, finalmente le grito a Chrono:

- El techo está abierto, Intenta liberar el plasma hacia el techo. Así el daño será mínimo...

Chrono se encontraba a punto de perder el sentido, pero el duro entrenamiento de Lind le había enseñado a llevar a su cuerpo más allá de sus límites. Logro concentrarse en abrir la parte superior del campo protector. El plasma contenido salió despedido al cielo, un trueno supersónico estremeció el lugar y destrozo cristales, pero el edificio soporto, El plasma despedido a la atmósfera activaría alarmas en varias decenas de kilómetros a la redonda y los servicio de emergencia de la ciudad de Chiba comenzaron a recibir reportes. Entonces Chrono gastó su último ergio de energía y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Keiichi grito y corrió a alcanzarla. Logro atraparla, su cuerpo era increíblemente ligero. Poco a poco la gente en el laboratorio comenzó a reaccionar. Algunos tenían cortaduras por los vidrios, otros estaban cojeando y algunos presentaban moretones, pero al parecer nadie había sido herido de manera grave.

Todos se acercaron a atender a la joven que les acababa de salvar la vida, y preguntaban por su estado. Keiichi contesto;

- Creo que está bien, pero utilizo todo la energía que le quedaba. No está conectada a Yggdrasill, no puede recuperarla.

Uno de los estudiantes se acerco y conmovido le pregunto:

- ¿Está en peligro? ¿Qué podemos hacer...? ¡Parece que no respira!

Keiichi miro con angustia al doctor, este entendió su dilema y simplemente asintió, entonces llamo a Sentarō

- Sentarō, por favor dame uno de los brazaletes...

El niño corrió por los brazales y se los llevo a Keiichi, este tomo con cuidado uno de los brazos de la joven y le coloco un par de brazaletes. Fue como si la diosa hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Su cuerpo se estremeció y poco a poco comenzó a respirar.

El Profesor Nambu se acercó al Dr. Shugahara, mirando con preocupación a la joven valquiria, y con voz entrecortada comento:

- Doctor, creo que con esto, estoy dispuesto a aceptar su hipótesis. El doctor lo miro un momento, y contesto con un simplemente

- Gracias.

Comenzaron a sonar los teléfonos, seguramente todo mundo querría saber que había pasado. El profesor Nambu llamo a todos y les dijo:

- Mañana tendremos que dar una buena explicación de lo que ha pasado. De momento, solo reportare que hubo una liberación de plasma inesperada. Ya tendremos tiempo de dar una mejor historia.

- Podríamos decir que el profesor Yoshida intento operar el equipo... - Exclamo una voz alegre. Ante esa declaración, el profesor Yoshida protesto...

- Pero si yo esta vez no toque nada...- Se interrumpió cuando vio las caras sonrientes a su alrededor, y se calló.

- El profesor Yoshida es un excelente teórico, no es mala idea, pero mientras tanto, necesitamos un **post mortem** de lo que pasó aquí.

Keiichi estaba desolado ante la destrucción y comento. - ¿Entonces hemos fracasado?

El profesor Nambu miro al joven, le puso las manos en sus hombros y le dijo con tranquilidad:

- Keiichi-san, en ciencia ningún experimento se considera un fracaso, hemos aprendido: "como NO debemos hacerlo". Sospecho que nos encontramos con un fenómeno inesperado. Esto nos retrasara, pero los fracasos son parte del proceso de aprendizaje.

- ¿Y el equipo?

- Se puede reemplazar. Habrá papeleo pero lo que hemos aprendido lo justifica.

Súbitamente escucharon un grito procedente de un extremo del laboratorio. Era un joven estudiante que brincaba como loco, por un momento sospecharon que se había lastimado la cabeza, El Dr. Shugahara tuvo la breve visión de una danza tribal...

El estudiante se detuvo y corrió hacia el profesor Nambu.

- Nambu- san, ¡esto es increíble! Estoy haciendo un cómputo preliminar de energía liberada. Esto supera cualquier expectativa que tuviéramos. Según mis cálculos esto supero una reacción materia anti-materia.

Todos lo miraron asombrados, ese era un dato increíble. Sus compañeros lo cuestionaron.

- ¿Estás seguro...?... ¿qué fenómeno puede generar más energía que la desintegración completa de la materia...?

El joven estaba extraordinariamente emocionado, apenas podía decir algo coherente, solo decía una serie de datos, y fragmentos de ecuaciones que no alcanzaba a completar. El profesor Takashi lo tomo de los hombros para tranquilizarlo

- tranquilo, no te entendemos. Respira hondo, y explícate. ¿Qué quieres decir?

El joven finalmente se tranquilizó y luego en un susurro, como si temiera el sonido de su propia voz y dijo...

- ¡Fluctuaciones cuánticas!, ¡Llegamos al límite de Plank.!

Un profundo silencio se hizo en el laboratorio, solo roto por el ruido de los aspersores y algunos cortos eléctricos. Keiichi pudo ver la cara de asombro de los presentes, parecían al punto de una experiencia religiosa que él no entendía.

- Que significa, no entiendo, que es el límite de Plank.

El profesor Nambu, respiro profundamente, y se acercó a Keiichi. Meditaban como explicarlo y le dijo.

- Seguro has escuchado que nuestro universo proviene del Big Bang. ¿Pero sabes que es lo que existe fuera del Big bang y de nuestro universo?

- No lo sé, nunca he entendido mucho de ese tema.

- Estamos convencidos de que nuestro universo es uno de un número infinito de universos. Pero todos esos universos nacen de algo. No tenemos nada en nuestro idioma para describirlo. Es un lugar donde no existe el espacio o el tiempo y sin embargo existe algo, es como una violenta espuma, un lugar de energía violenta, caótica e infinita. Es un vació que no es vació.

Keiichi lo miro, le parecía incomprensible, pero parecía tener sentido.

- No estoy seguro de entenderlo.

- No te preocupes, creo que nadie lo puede entender aun, solo podemos describir sus efectos en nuestro mundo.

Entonces el profesor Nambu se retiró unos pasos y dio a entender que tenía que hacer una declaración importante:

- Keiichi San, Dr. Shugahara. Deseaban aumentar en 4 o 5 órdenes la energía, pero esto implicaría veinte órdenes más. Un uno seguido de veinte ceros. Y eso, desgraciadamente significa, que no estamos listos para manejar algo así. Estamos hablando de la capacidad de construir o destruir un universo...

Keiichi miro atónito al profesor, y pregunto:

- Entonces es inútil...

Nambu le contesto, con una emoción que lo hacía ver muchos años más joven.

- Inútil no, todo lo contrario, pero no me atrevo a repetir esto sin entender lo que paso, acabamos de tocar levemente las energías de dieron lugar al big bang y esto fue lo que paso.- señalo a la destrucción que los rodeaba - Tenemos que desarrollar un modelo que nos permita entender esto. Tal vez nos lleve años lograrlo.

Keiichi sintió desfallecer y el Dr. Shugahara puso su mano en su hombre y comento:

- Keiichi, incluso si son años, nos han dado una esperanza real. Tal vez estábamos soñando en encontrar una solución rápida. Al menos podremos mantenerlas vivas hasta que estemos listos. Esperé 10 años para conocer a Urd, no me importa tardar 10 años en logra que se recupere.

Keiichi cerró los puños en un gesto de impotencia, pero reconoció que el doctor tenía razón.

- Entonces, el tiempo que sea necesario. Jure dar mi vida por ella, así que no importa si es toda una vida - volteo a ver a toda la gente que lo rodeaba y les dijo.- Perdonen mi impaciencia. Creo que hemos puesto su vida en peligro por ello. Ustedes han hecho mucho por ayudarnos. Les estaré toda la vida agradecido.

El profesor Nambu inclino la cabeza en un saludo respetuoso, y con emoción contenida le dijo:

- Keiichi-san. Nosotros estamos agradecidos con ustedes, nos han hecho participar en algo mucho más grande que lo que podíamos haber imaginado. Lo lograremos. Vamos a seguir trabajando.

El Dr. Shugahara, comento.

Necesitamos esperara la siguiente lote. Creo que le tendremos que utilizar el resto de este lote con Chrono, le debemos la vida. Pero en cuanto esté el siguiente lote tendremos que correr con Lind.

Hubo un murmullo de aprobación. Los científicos les expresaron su compromiso de seguir trabajando y los dejaron solos.

Keiichi se volvió al Dr. quien se encontraba meditando, y le pregunto.

- Creo que se le acaba de ocurrir una idea. ¿Es tan demente como jugar con el Big Bang?

El doctor Shugahara le sonrió al joven. Al parecer comenzaba a entenderse mutuamente.

- Tal vez aun más demente. - saco la lagrima de Hild de su bolsillo y se la mostró a Keiichi y a Sentarō yles dijo .- Tal vez tengamos que hacer un pacto con el demonio.

* * *

Fin del capítulo XVII

Notas:

- "**El profesor Yoshida es un excelente teórico".** Como nerd, no pude evitarlo. Hay una tradición en física que los mejores teóricos rompen todo. Se decía que Max Planck era tan buen teórico, que bastaba que se acercara a un laboratorio para que algo explotara, y así se asentaba en los informes.

- **Espuma cuántica.** Es una de las deducciones de la teoría de cuerdas. En el universo de OMG se dice que el poder de los dioses está en su capacidad de manejar las cuerdas cósmicas de 10 dimensiones, por lo tanto, la espuma cósmica también debe ser real.

- **Limite de Plank**. Se refiere tanto al tiempo de Plank y la distancia de Plank. Son el tiempo y la distancia más pequeña que pueden existir. Más allá de eso, ya no existen las dimensiones del espacio tiempo.


	18. Preparativos

Pido disculpas por el largo intervalo entre la historia anterior, en este capitulo nuestros personajes tiene un pequeño pero merecido respiro. Espero que lo disfruten

** Javier Delgado  
**

* * *

**La orden de los Caballeros Mortales**  
**Por Javier Delgado R.**

Fan fiction, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa" de Kōsuke Fujishima.

**Capitulo XVIII**

**Preparativos**

_ -Dr., Dr. Shugahara_. Buenos días

El doctor escucho una lejana y femenina voz. Pero no entendía lo que decía.

- _Dr. Shugahara_ es hora de despertarse

La voz se escuchó más cerca, ¿estaría soñando?, la voz no le era familiar. Trato de abrir los ojos, pero en lugar de penumbra, comenzó a sentir como una gran luz invadía su cerebro.

- ¡Ah!, mi cabeza, ¿Que es este dolor?

Si propio quejido se escuchó como si hubiera gritado, el cuerpo le dolía, la cabeza se dolía, ¿En dónde estaba? Era extraño, recordaba que ya se había hecho esa pregunta antes, pero el dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba pensar, escucho de nuevo la voz.

-Por favor espere, ha abusado mucho de su cuerpo, déjeme ayudarlo.

¿De quién era esa voz? No la reconocía. Sintió unas manos tibias y delicadas que se posaban sobre su cabeza. Sentía un **deja vu** que eso ya había pasado antes y luego esa voz femenina comenzó a cantar, algo que sonaba como un rezo, algo monótono pero que lo hipnotizaba y sin embargo le sonaba familiar.

Poco a poco su dolor de cabeza desapareció. Pero su confusión seguía.

Intento abrir nuevamente los ojos, temiendo que el destello apareciera de nuevo, pero en su lugar solo encontró una penumbra, como la que precede al amanecer. Un brillo rojizo se percibía en ambiente como si los primeros rayos del sol quisieran anunciar ya su próxima llegada.

Finalmente en la penumbra comenzó a distinguir una silueta femenina, Exclamo -¡Urd!- he intento levantarse, pero se sentía débil, entonces se dio cuenta de que la mujer tenía el cabello muy corto, tan distinto de hermoso y largo cabello blanco de su diosa. Finalmente la reconoció y entonces todo le vino a la mente. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando los recuerdos de los últimos días se mezclaron entre sí: la batalla, el ver a Urd herida y maltrecha, el despertar en medio de un escuadrón de Valquirias, el haber estado a punto de morir por haber tocado la estructura del espacio tiempo...

Era tan difícil poder aceptar que todo eso había pasado. El mundo en el que vivía se había vuelto de cabeza.

No, ahora se daba cuenta que esa mujer no era Urd. También era una hermosa silueta femenina, pero no se movía con la coquetería y sensualidad de Urd, había cierta rigidez casi militar en sus movimientos era difícil descifrar su expresión.

- ¡Tú eres Othala,! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hago aquí?

Percibió un suspiro de alivio en la mujer, aun le costaba trabajo moverse pero el cansancio lentamente se alejaba de su cuerpo y su cuerpo se relajaba. La sensación era familiar, era la relajación total después de una experiencia agotadora.

- Doctor Shugahara, debe tranquilizarse, pronto estará bien, ya comienzo a entender sus cuerpos. Un poco de más de magia habría ayudado pero debemos evitar usarla. Tuve que recurrir una de las pociones de Urd para ponerlos a dormir. Cuando ella se recupere tendré que hablar largo tiempo con ella, mi opinión sobre las pociones ha cambiado mucho.

¿Pociones? el Dr. Se sobresaltó, solo recordaba haber entregado los brazaletes a Lind, y luego nada.

-¡Urd!, ¿Cómo está Urd?

- Se encuentra estable, gracias a ustedes. Llegaron justo a tiempo, ahora tenemos energía para varios días más y gracias a ustedes no tendremos que preocuparnos de quedarnos sin energía. Su gente nos ha asegurado que tendremos una dotación constante.

- ¿Mi gente? ¿Han hablado con la gente de la universidad?

Othala no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su preocupación, la situación prometía ponerse interesante.

- Esa gente lo estima mucho, varios jóvenes vinieron a ver como estaba usted y también deseaban conocer el estado de Chrono. Lind no está muy complacida, sus órdenes es pasar desapercibidos, pero no pudo rechazar su visita. Tendrá que hablar con Lind, creo que siente que todo se está saliendo de control.

El Dr. no quería pensar lo que habría sido ese encuentro entre un montón de científicos curiosos y las diosas. Pero tal vez sería lo mejor, realmente no podía pedirle ayuda a la gente de la universidad sin que supieran la verdad. Había también algo que anotar, Othala hablaba con mucha familiaridad de Lind, al parecer no estaba directamente bajo su mando. Eso facilitaría mucho la comunicación. Luego recordó que tenía una pregunta dolorosa que hacer.

- ¿Entonces los brazaletes les han servido?

Othala asintió, pero no dejo de expresar cierta preocupación, que el Dr. interpreto correctamente

- Pero... aun así, no es suficiente ¿no es así?

- Es cierto, los brazaletes nos proporcionaran una gran cantidad de energía, incluso más de lo que esperaba, pero aun no es lo suficiente para sellar el campo de Belldandy y Urd. Pero debe tener más cuidado. Nunca imaginamos lo que pretendían hacer, o que los mortales tuvieran esos conocimientos. Lo que nos relató Chrono es impresionante.

- ¿Cómo esta ella?, esa joven valiente nos salvó la vida. Fuimos afortunados de tenerla con nosotros.

- Aun un poco débil, pero estable. Hicieron muy bien en colocarle los brazaletes inmediatamente. Su cuerpo no sufrió daños, a pesar de haber usado toda su energía. Cuando eso llega a ocurrir, los campos que mantienen nuestra forma en este universo comienzan a debilitarse y eventualmente colapsan. Ella también les debe la vida.

El Dr. hacia esfuerzos por incorporarse, pero el cuerpo no le respondía. Esa como haber corrido un maratón, y en cierta forma así había sido.

- ¿Que me paso?, no recuerdo bien. Les entregamos los brazaletes, estaba muy cansado y luego ya no recuerdo más.

Finalmente Othala lo ayudo a levantarse.

- Estaban felices, pero también agotados, ustedes tres aún no se habían recuperado completamente de la experiencia anterior y volvieron a abusar de sus cuerpos. Por eso decidí usar una de las pociones de Urd, ya que no logré convencerlos de descansar...

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

- Una rotación completa de su planeta, lo que le llaman día, apenas lo suficiente para que ustedes se recuperen de manera adecuada. Y no admito protestas. Soy la sanadora de este equipo y ustedes ahora están bajo mi cuidado.

El Doctor quiso quejarse, pero esta mujer hablaba con una gran autoridad, en ese momento su estómago hizo un poco amable sonido y el Dr. se sintió avergonzado.

- Eso es buena señal, déjeme llevarlo con Keiichi, él ya lo está esperando.

- Un momento, que pasa con Skuld? ¿Según recuerdo, ella estaba solo agotada?

Othala cambio su expresión serena, a una de preocupación.

- Ella ya se encuentra bien, pero consideré mejor no despertarla aun. Su mundo está destrozado. Sus dos hermanas en peligro de muerte, parte de este lugar que ella considera su hogar, está destruido, la conexión a Yggdrasil donde está su gente, está rota y además - Othala de detuvo un momento, como buscando las palabras adecuadas- Esos dos androides, que el joven Sentarō me explico trataba casi, como seres vivos, están destruidos.

Othala puso un extraño énfasis en las palabras "androides" y "vivos". Había algo sobre ellos que la turbaba. El Dr. sintió que no era momento para preguntar, pero mentalmente archivó el dato.

- Si, recuerdo que sus androides eran verdaderas inteligencias artificiales y creo que podrían haber pasado la prueba de Turing sin problemas. - El Dr. se quedó pensando un poco. - La gente del instituto de Lógica difusa estuvo trabajando con Skuld, tal vez ellos tengan un respaldo. No sé si sea posible restaurar sus conciencias.

Othala se puso un poco rígida, algo no le gustaba.

- Son inteligencias sintéticas, no sé cómo las puede aceptar con tanta tranquilidad. No se le debió permitir a Skuld el crearlas.

El Dr. se sorprendió ante el rechazo tajante de Othala, pero estaba demasiado cansado para profundizar en el tema, había algo más importante y decidió cambiar de tema.

- ¿Por favor, puedo ver a Urd un momento?

En ese momento, entraron varias valkirias que lo rodearon llevadas por la curiosidad. Eran mujeres de aspecto joven y muy hermosas pero de aspecto orgulloso y porte muy digno. Por primera vez, desde que habían llegado a este lugar, el Dr. se dio el lujo de examinarlas con mayor detalle. Su edad aparente y su forma de actuar no correspondía entre sí, podían parece muy jóvenes, pero seguramente habían vivido mucho más que él.

Se movían con soltura y seguridad, sus movimientos eran precisos y elegantes, había femineidad, y pero ningún rastro de debilidad. Después de ver lo que había hecho la joven Chrono, no lo cabía duda de que deberían eran verdaderas diosas guerreras.

Al darse cuenta de que se interesaban por él, se sintió avergonzado ante esas mujeres poderosas y de apariencia perfecta, él se sintió como un oloroso y sudoroso primate, pero luego recordó a Urd. El saber que Urd lo amaba, le dio ánimos para ver directamente a las diosas.

Noto que lo veían con curiosidad en incluso percibía cierta actitud de respeto hacia él. Antes de que se diera cuenta, una de ellas se le acercó y le toco el rostro. Otra de ellas le toco la ropa, y palpo sus músculos, y las demás se acercaron y lo comenzaron a examinar.

Sin embargo, no se percibía ninguna actitud ofensiva en ellas, era simple curiosidad, al parecer no conocían a muchos humanos. Finalmente una de ellas comento:

- ¡Un mortal! Nunca había tocado uno. Su piel es extraña, nunca había tocado algo semejante. Pensé que se sentirían más frágiles, y nunca imagine que fueran capaces de desarrollar su propia magia. Por lo que nos dijo Chrono, es tosca y primitiva, pero poderosa.

La primera, la que le había tocado el rostro se dirigió a le y le comento:

- Shugahara-san, tiene usted una hermosa aura. Incluso no todos dioses pueden decir lo mismo. Lo mismo que esos otros dos mortales. Creo que comienzo a entender a Belldandy y a Urd.

El Dr. no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de la hermosa joven. Othala las miro enojada.

- Déjenlo en paz, él es mi paciente.

Pero el Dr. Shugahara se dio cuenta de solo había curiosidad.

- Othala, déjalas, sé que están aquí para ayudarnos y si sirvo para satisfacer su curiosidad me parece un pequeño aporte de mi parte.

Una de ellas comento:

- Solo sabemos de los mortales por las clases y por las simulaciones, pero no es lo mismo ver uno de cerca, y no nos dejaste acercarnos a los otros dos.

- Esta bien, pero solo unos momentos, ellos son más frágiles que nosotros.

Una de ellas pregunto abruptamente.

- ¿El saber que su vida es corta no los asusta?

El Dr. volteo a ver a una joven de aspecto más serio, imagino que podría de la de mayor edad por su porte.

- Claro que nos asusta, por eso hemos inventado tantas religiones, y filosofías. Pero creo que la mayor parte lo hemos aceptado como una consecuencia natural de nuestra existencia.

- Ustedes parece tan frágiles y sin embargo su vida parece estar llena de vivencias y emociones, creo que siento cierta envida por ello.

El doctor se quedó pensativo y comento, - Tal vez el que nuestras vidas sean tan cortas nos hace vivirlas con mayor intensidad.

Otra de las valquirias, de actitud más joven comento. - Yo he vivido mil veces más que usted, y sin embargo, hay cierta sabiduría que emana de sus palabras. Espero tener oportunidad de hablar más.

Entonces Othala las interrumpió.

-Tendrán tiempo de hablar y admirarlo más tarde, en este momento él debe comer, y ustedes también tendrán que aprender a hacerlo.

La que había estado tocando el rostro del docto se dio la vuelta y comentó con cierta indignación.

- ¿Comer?, que manera tan extraña de absorber energía. Pensé que con los brazaletes no habría necesidad de hacerlo. La última vez que comí algo, tarde meses en olvidarlo.

Othala no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada.

- Las raciones de emergencia del paquete de una valquiria no son el mejor ejemplo de comida que puede haber. Lo que comen los mortales sabe mejor. Dense por afortunadas que no han tenido que comer lo que me toco a mi cuando en los primero días era común quedar aisladas de Ydrassil. - Luego se volvió hacia el doctor y le dijo. - Dr., lo ayudare a ir a la habitación de Keiichi y arreglaremos lo de su alimentación.

- Por favor, quiero ver a Urd primero.

Un suave murmullo de aprobación emanó del grupo de valquirias y antes de que pudiera protestar Othala lo cargó en sus brazos, como si no pesara más que un bebe, y lo llevo junto a Urd, y después de unos minutos, que el Dr. hablo a la bella figura que yacía inconsciente. Sabía que no lo podía escuchar, pero no encontraba otra forma de dejar salir sus sentimientos. Había fallado, pero no estaba derrotado. Ante el silencioso grupo de valquirias que lo veían con respeto, se juró a si mismo que seguiría luchando, mientras tuviera vida.

Finalmente Othala lo interrumpió y lo llevo a la cocina, donde estaba Keiichi. El Dr., no pudo evitar pensar en lo frágil que el debería parecer ante estas diosas y eso evito que se sintiera humillado con el gesto.

* * *

Lind miro con desaprobación al grupo. Al menos su primero objetivo, que había sido alejar del temor de la mente de las valkirias más jóvenes se había cumplido, pero la parte de luchar sin magia era un verdadero desastre.

Lind reconocía que ella misma nunca había tomado muy en serio la idea de luchar sin magia. Al contrario, cada día había buscado luchar con magia más poderosa, pero ahora la prohibición de usar magia podría poner a su escuadrón en un serio contratiempo, nunca había contemplado cuando dependían de la magia.

En el desolado patio que había sido los jardines del templo, había establecido un perímetro de cancelación de magia donde ellas no podrían usar sus poderes aunque quisieran, el uso de la magia era tan natural para ellas, que era difícil evitarlo.

Había divido a su escuadrón en parejas que intentaban atacarse, con mucho entusiasmo pero con poco éxito. Después de varios encuentros donde ambos contrincantes caían al suelo, incluso la taciturna Lind tuvo que darse la vuelta para evitar reír. Tendría que buscar otra forma de tener a su escuadrón en forma.

Pero este simple ejercicio la había preocupado. Había estado revisando las revistas de Urd, y otros materiales que había en el templo y todo le parecía incomprensible. Pasar desapercibidas por el mundo de los mortales prometía ser la misión más difícil de toda su vida y además ya había mucha gente que sabía de su presencia. La gente de ese lugar llamado "Universidad" sabia demasiado, y además la presencia de esos jóvenes prometía traerle problemas con algunas integrantes de su escuadrón. YA era muy tarde para borrar las huellas.

Se sentía fuera de su elemento y eso le disgustaba. Tarde o temprano tendría que abandonar el templo, pero el pensar en dispersar a su escuadrón en el mundo de los mortales, para que no llamara la atención no le agradaba, pero estaba segura que el incidente en la Universidad pronto atraería a mas humanos.

Finalmente decidió que había que cambiar de táctica, tenía que buscar respuestas. Se dio vuelta y les dio la orden a su escuadrón de terminar el ejercicio.

- Tenemos mucho que aprender, pero es suficiente por el momento. Ahora debemos trabajar para reconstruir este lugar. Recuerden, no podemos usar magia. Esto fue un hermoso jardín y su dueña va a sentirse muy mal cuando lo vea, haremos lo posible por reconstruirlo. Saquen sus armas, hay que remover y pulverizar las rocas, emparejar el piso, después buscaremos vegetación para cubrirlo. Recuerdo como era este lugar, tenía una cierta magia muy especial y puede ser nuestro hogar durante un tiempo. Adelante.

Al menos eso parecía funcionar mejor. El atacar la lava y reducirla a grava y arena las tendría ocupadas en lo que planeaba el siguiente paso.

Se sentó a meditar, ignorando el ruido que la rodeaba. Recordó como había visto llegar a los mortales con Crono sin sentido. Afortunadamente se encontraba ilesa. Esa joven prometía mucho.

Luego recordó con sentimientos encontrados la explicación de lo que había pasado. Le estremeció que los mortales tuvieran a su alcance semejantes energías, pero había un sentimiento de culpabilidad que no la dejaba. Ella debería estar en el cielo, ayudando a resolver cualquier crisis. ¿Podrían estos mortales ayudarla a regresar?

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un suburbio de Nekomi, se podía escuchar los gritos de frustración de una mujer.

Era un edificio abandonado donde Marler había hecho su cuartel. El lugar estaba lleno de objetos que se había apropiado de este mundo, donde todo parecía inspirarle curiosidad. Era una mezcla desconcertante de objetos, algunos podían ser clasificados como basura, otros podrían ser obras de arte, pero para el propietario, parecía no haber ninguna diferencia. Máquinas de juegos, junto a antiguos jarrones, había televisiones y equipo electrónico descompuesto, libros incunables y manuscritos antiguos junto a mangas y comics. Todo parecía tener la misma importancia ante quien había coleccionado todo esto.

Sentada en algo que parecía un trono, Marler revisaba todos los datos que Walharen le enviaba, y que eran completamente inútiles para sus planes. Estaba rodeada de una docena de pantallas de información que aparecían y se desvanecían con nuevos datos. El Joven demonio había sido particularmente hábil para obtener la información, pero nada de eso le servía.

Además, los detectores en el templo, no mostraba señales de vida. Tampoco había registros de que las Nornas se hubieran retirado al cielo. De haber viajado al cielo, incluso había contemplado humillarse para comunicarse e implorar la ayuda de Urd, pero ni siquiera esto parecía posible, la comunicación con el cielo estaba suspendida. Solo algunas comunicaciones de bajo nivel con el cielo parecían estar activas, pero todo lo demás estaba bloqueado, nunca había visto un apagón de comunicaciones de ese nivel. Algo muy importante debería estar pasando. Justo en este momento en que Hild agonizaba ni siquiera podía humillarse ante sus enemigos para pedir ayuda.

Sentía como si un peso la aplastara conforme su rango de opciones desaparecía. En Hell al parecer la desaparición de Hild comenzaba a causar sospechas, y no la podría ocultar mucho tiempo. Aun así, ya se comenzaban a formar bandos en torno a aspirantes. El caos comenzaba a ser peligros. Lanzo un nuevo grito de frustración, al notar que sus opciones parecían agotarse, pero no se podía dar el lujo de darse por vencida. Ignoraba que sus gritos serian respondidos de la manera más inesperada.

* * *

El doctor terminó de comer, no había sido una gran comida, pero el hambre era un buen sazonador y estaba acostumbrado a comer comida extraña. Le sonrió a Keiichi, quien devolvió la sonrisa con algo de timidez. Era evidente el ser un ingeniero competente no lo hacía buen cocinero. Pero eso se podría solucionar, el joven aprendía rápidamente y recordó divertido que incluso había un sitio web dedicado a enseñar cocina a ingenieros.

Afortunadamente para la autoestima de Keiichi, los acompañaban tres Valquirias que parecían disfrutar mucho de los esfuerzos culinarios del joven. Había sido más complicado enseñarles la forma de comer esos alimentos. Los estudios de antropología del Dr. fueron de ayuda pues le ayudaron a explicarles los distintos elementos culturales asociados a la forma de comer y que ellas escucharon incrédulas. Si estas mujeres querían moverse en el mundo de los humanos, tendrían que aprender mucho, el Dr. sonrió al pensar que el caso no sería muy distinto al del Shaman amazónico recorriendo las calles de Tokio.

Finalmente las valquirias se retiraron felices de "aprender a comer", y por haber descubierto que la experiencia no era tan desagradable. Si opinaban eso de probar la comida de Keiichi, el Dr. decidió que no deseaba probar a lo que sabían "las raciones de emergencia de una valquiria".

Finalmente los dos hombres terminaron de lavar y dejar la cocina lo más limpia posible, este era el lugar de Belldandy y después de todo este lugar era como su templo personal.

Al terminar se reunieron en el cuarto de Keiichi, era hora de buscar nuevas opciones. Se sentaron y por un rato no supieron que decir, finalmente el docto comento:

- ¿Cómo esta Sentarō? yo había prometido llevarlo con sus padres, me siento mal por no haber cumplido mi promesa.

- Sus padres estuvieron aquí. Afortunadamente llegaron junto con la gente de la universidad. La presencia de los científicos y de un grupo de mujeres que parecen de algún extraño departamento militar, los convenció de la historia que les contó. Le permitirán a Sentarō estar todo el tiempo que haga falta. Les dije lo suficiente para que se den cuenta del gran hijo que tienen, pero no les dije todo. No creo que estén listos para aceptarlo.

El Dr. Shugahara asintió con aprobación, Keiichi resultaba ser una persona más madura de lo que había esperado.

- Entonces vamos a resumir lo que sabemos. Con el relato que hiciste en el laboratorio me has enseñado mucho, pero no es suficiente. Sé que existen dos universos con seres que podemos llamar dioses y demonios. Uno de ellos parece ser el que dio lugar a las leyendas de lo que le decimos "cielo" y el otro mundo, su rival, es lo que origino del concepto del inframundo. Pero veo que la realidad no tiene que ver mucho con nuestras leyendas y mitos. En realidad son dos mundos que rivalizan por tener participación en el nuestro. Sin embargo, no entiendo porque estos seres que podemos llamar dioses, puedan tener interés en nuestro mundo.

Keiichi medito un momento y recordó la explicación de Hild le había dado sobre los contratos entre los demonios. Intento ordenar sus pensamientos...

- El mundo de Hell, tiene una líder...

- ¿Su nombre es Hild?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo menciona el palimpsesto de Urd, parece ser una figura muy importante para ella. Pero no lo entiendo. Que tiene que ver Urd con ella.

Keiichi dudo antes de hablar, parecía una mala broma decirle a un hombre que la madre de la mujer que amaba era una verdadera demonio, y nada menos que su líder.

- Hild es la madre de Urd. Urd es mitad diosa, y mitad demonio. Pero escogió convertirse en diosa.

Por primera vez Keiichi vio al Dr. a punto de perder la compostura... pero este se recuperó rápidamente.

- ¿Urd es mitad demonio? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Dioses y demonios son de universos distintos.

El doctor se quedó callado un momento, las ideas le daban vueltas, la noticia era completamente fantástica y parecía imposible y contra toda lógica.

- Si pertenecen a dos universos distintos, debería ser de especies completamente distintas. No deberían poder unirse... Y además. ¿Cómo es que Urd pudo escoger ser diosa y no un demonio?

Keiichi comenzó a entender las ideas del Dr. y recordó algo importante.

- Belldandy alguna vez se convirtió en demonio por un tiempo...

- ¿Cómo? - Exclamo sorprendido- … ¿Belldandy fue un demonio?

- Hay una gran computadora que rige el cielo y algunos aspectos de nuestro universo.

- ¿Te refieres a Yggdrasil?

- Exacto. En una ocasión fue interferida y se le asignó a Belldandy una licencia de demonio en lugar de diosa...

- ¿El sistema le asigno convertirse en un demonio...? - El doctor cerro los ojos, y medito un momento...- Eso significa que dioses y demonios deben tener un origen común y por eso son tan parecidos. ¿Es por eso que atacaron a Urd y a Belldandy? ¿Hild intento matar a su propia hija?

- Hild es una persona terrible e inspira temor, y no creo que tenga muchos escrúpulos en atacar a alguien, pero estoy seguro que la orden no fue de ella. En una ocasión Hild nos ayudó por petición de Urd y solo pidió algo en pago.

- ¿Que fue?

- Que Urd le dijera "madre".- El doctor digirió esa información, después de leer lo que el Palimpsesto decía acerca de Hild, el ser madre le daba una nueva dimensión - Urd es la heredera de Hild y ella desea recuperarla. Estoy seguro que Hild no estuvo detrás de ese ataque, Urd también comento que era algo así como una rebelión. También los demonios que nos atacaron dijeron algo de dar el ejemplo en contra de las acciones de Hild.

- ¿Podrían ser esos rebeldes los que asesinaron a la diosa Giörel?, según los testimonios del joven hindú, sus asesinos no era demonios. Algo extraño está ocurriendo. No importa. Entonces debemos contactar a la madre de Urd. Ese cristal que nos salvó pertenece a Hild. Su madre debe poder ayudarnos.

- Urd no ama a su madre, no creo que Hild desee ayudarnos, al menos, no mientras Urd siga siendo una diosa.

- ¿Urd puede también puede dejar de ser diosa?

- No lo entiendo bien, pero según Urd nos dijo, si ella llega a llamar "Madre" a Hild, entonces perderá sus recuerdos de diosa y se convertirá en un demonio. Debe ser un programa dentro de Urd.

El Dr. se agito, recordó lo que la inhumana inteligencia que residía en el cristal le había preguntado: "¿deseaba remover el sello?"...

- Keiichi, ¿sabes lo que es un sello entre los demonios?

El joven medio un momento y comento. - Dioses u demonios necesitan están en contacto con Yggdrasil y Nidhogg para tener sus poderes completos. Existen sellos, y limitadores que les impiden usar sus poderes completamente. Belldandy es tan poderosa que podría destruir la tierra por accidente, así que usa limitadores para controlar su poder. Se supone que solo con autorización se los puede quitar, pero ya es la segunda vez que lo hace, podría se castigada por eso, pero en este momento esa es la menor de mis preocupaciones.

El docto trago saliva, al comprender lo que significaban las palabras del cristal.

- Cuando le implore al cristal que salvara a Urd, este me pregunto si deseaba remover el bloqueo, creo que el cristal se refería a algún tipo de bloqueo que había en Urd, creo que eso le dio grandes poderes a Urd.

- Urd ya era una diosa de primera clase...

- ¿Cómo? Skuld dijo que Urd era una diosa de segunda clase.

- Urd fue al cielo, no sabemos porque, pero Lind la asigno temporalmente a diosa de primera clase, como si Lind supiera algo.

- Entonces si ya era diosa de primera clase, esos poderes extra...

- Tuvieron que ser de demonio, Tal vez Urd sea ahora un demonio... - El doctor tembló ante la posibilidad, pero algo le decía que no era así.

- Tal vez ella tiene acceso a sus poderes completos de demonio... aun así no creo que no se ha convertido en uno. Cuando el cristal actuó pude sentir sus sentimientos, en ese momento no los entendí, pero ahora la comprendo mucho mejor, su lucha constante entre su naturaleza de demonio y diosa debe ser terrible.

- Si Hild averigua que el bloqueo está roto y ella no es un demonio, creo que va a ser más difícil que nos ayude. Además ese cristal te tiene atado con un contrato, y no hay manera de romperlo.

- ¿Un contrato? ¿Como el que hubo entre ti y Belldandy?

- Algo parecido, pero al ser un contrato con los dioses, a mí no se me exigió nada a cambio, el tuyo es un contrato con un demonio, y estas obligado a corresponder el don que se te otorgó con algo equivalente...

- Entonces, ¿Estoy vinculado a Hild por un contrato...?

- Así es...- El doctor cerro los ojos tratando de comprender las implicaciones

- Entonces puedo exigir a Hild que cumpla el contrato completo, mi petición fue salvar a Urd.

- No creo que sea tan fácil...

- Pero es su madre... en todo caso, tal vez podamos negociar algo.

- ¿Negociar? Los demonios son muy estrictos. Si entiendo bien, al usar ese cristal te has comprometido a dar algo a cambio a Hild. No sé qué pueda ser, pero no creo que estés en condiciones de negociar.

Keiichi miro al Doctor con sorpresa, no le parecía que entendiera la situación.

- Tengo algunas ideas. Pero tenemos contactar a Hild. ¿Cómo podemos contactar con Hell?

Keiichi se dio cuenta de que no se daría por vencido, así que medito un momento. Había una línea telefónica, que estaba fuera de servicio, para hablar al cielo, pero nunca había pensado en comunicarse con Hell, a pesar de que Urd lo había hecho una vez. Solo se le ocurría algo...

- Hay una posibilidad, pero es peligroso y no si sea posible.

- No importa el peligro. ¿Cuál es?

- Hay una demonio, llamada Marler.

- ¿Marler?, ¿La demonio que estuvo con Lind investigando el asesinato de la diosa? - Keiichi asintió.

- Exactamente, ella es la representante de Hild en la tierra y enemiga de Belldandy y Urd.

- ¿Se odian...?

- Es algo más complicado, Urd y Marler fueron amigas de niñas. No es odio, tiene más que ver con del deber.

- ¿Son rivales por deber? Es un concepto interesante. Pero ¿cómo podemos contactar a Marler? Tal vez Lind pueda comunicarse con ella, por los recuerdo de Somasindhu, creo que ella tiene capacidad de llamarla.

- NO, Lind no ayudara a eso. Tendremos que buscarla nosotros, pero tal vez tengamos ayuda. Primero tendré que reparar las líneas de electricidad y de teléfono, luego intentare comunicarme al cielo.

- ¿Cómo? pensé que estaba cerrada toda comunicación ¿qué piensas hacer?

Keiichi busco bajo sus ropas y saco el medallón de Urd, ahora nunca se separaba de él y señalo los símbolos que tenía a su alrededor.

- Este es el lenguaje de Yggdrasil, y puedo leerlo sin problemas. Estuve pensando mucho y creo que la causa esta ahí.

Señalo a su vieja computadora.

- Esta computadora, por algo que hizo Urd, está en contacto con Yggdrasil. Yo logre entrar, pero ahora algo me paso, no lo entiendo, pero desde la primera vez que lo hice, puede entender otros lenguajes. Creo que hay algo especial en esa máquina.

- Entonces ¿crees que podamos encontrar la solución en esa máquina?

- Me dio acceso a mucha información personal sobre Belldandy, creo que podemos encontrar la forma de contactar a Marler. Hoy pasare todo el día de hoy reparando las instalaciones.

E l doctor respiro aliviado, Keiichi le estaba dando nuevas esperanzas.

- Excelente, las puertas no están cerradas... Entonces aprovechare el resto del día para hacer algunas cosa importantes...

- cómo cuales...

- Creo que hay mucha gente aquí que necesita clases de cocina...

La respuesta dejo a Keiichi sin habla... por un momento pensó que se había desquiciado, hasta que vio su sonrisa y recordó su sentido del humor, ese sentido del humor que parecía haber sido su secreto para llegar al corazón de Urd, lo miro y él le correspondió la mirada y luego los dos hombres comenzaron a reír. Después de estos días fue como una presa que se desborda, fue una risa que los dejaba liberar la tensión de los pasados días. . Finalmente lograron parar de reír, y se abrazaron. Ambos tenían una meta común, y ambos estaba dispuestos de dar todo, si se tenían que enfrentar a la gran líder de Hell, no importaba, lo harían.

El mundo les parecía un poco más brillante.

* * *

Fin del capítulo XVIII

**notas:**

**"cocina para ingenieros"**: Si buscan en google "_Cooking For Engineers_" encontraran un sitio muy interesante, para que vean que la ingeniera y la cocina si se llevan.


	19. Aura

**La orden de los Caballeros Mortales**  
**Por Javier Delgado R.**

Fan fiction, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa" de Kōsuke Fujishima.

**Capitulo XIX**

**Aura**

Jenny Rossenthal disfrutaba de su primera taza de café del día. Era un ritual que disfrutaba mucho puesto que el ritual la ayudaba a poner en orden sus ideas. Su mente vaga libre mientras sus manos realizaban el mismo ritual cotidiano: Hervir el agua, agregar la cantidad correcta de café, reposar un par de minutos, filtrar y servir. Nada de recurrir a algo tan barato como un café instantáneo.

Pronto el aroma del café recién hecho inundo su cubículo y entonces no pudo evitar un estremecimiento de emoción al decir en voz alta - "mi cubículo".

El día anterior había recibido esa sorpresa. Al parecer los informes que había estado escribiendo sobre su trabajo con los cristales habían causado una gran impresión. Y no era solo el cubículo, ¡Ahora tenía ayudantes!, eran estudiantes apenas un poco más jóvenes que ella. Sabía que pronto se correría la voz de que se cocinaba algo importante.

Logro contener su emoción, y tomo el primer sorbo, era un café cargado que llenaba su paladar de un sabor fuerte y aromático mientras la cafeína comenzaba a entrar en su sistema. Disfrutaba esa sensación. Luego recorrió el lugar con la mirada. No era un lugar elegante, estaba vacío salvo por un espartano escritorio y su laptop, pero aun así, significaba tanto para su carrera. Por un momento dejo volar sus fantasías y pensar que tal vez ese Nobel no estaba tan lejos, tal vez menos de 10 años.

Con un gesto enérgico alejo esas fantasías, era hora de comenzar a trabajar, el proyecto de síntesis de los cristales avanzaba bien y posiblemente hoy tendría un primer lote listo.

Tomo un par de sorbos de café que paladeo con toda deliberación, porque al mismo tiempo paladeaba un momento de triunfo. Finalmente dejo la taza y encendió su laptop, Seguramente la esperaba una nota de felicitación o algo parecido. Pero la súbita actividad del programa de correo la tomó por sorpresa. Comenzó a recibir una docena de correos, muchos de ellos parecía ser repeticiones, al parecer la habían estado tratando de contactar. Había sido un mal momento para extraviar su celular.

No había correos del Profesor Nambu, pero si varios de personas cuyos nombres recordaba vagamente por sus trabajos, había varios de Nakayama Shigeru y casi salto de sorpresa al reconocer otro nombre, ¡Yoshida Takashi,! había disfrutado especialmente de uno de sus trabajos pero nunca había esperado estar en contacto directo con el autor. Todos los correos tenían algo en común, procedían de la Universidad de Chiba.

No pudo evitar un silbido de sorpresa al leer la lista de remitentes, al menos cuatros científicos de alto nivel parecía estar tratando de contactarla...

Observo que muchos correos eran simples repeticiones solicitando acuse de recibo, finalmente llego a los originales. Decidió comenzar con el del profesor Yoshida Takashi.

Tomo nerviosamente un sorbo de su café y comenzó a leer el terso ingles del profesos Takashi y casi cayo de su silla, la primera frase era una orden directa de interrumpir su trabajo... ¿una orden? Como se atrevía, por muy alto nivel que tuviera...

Pero el correo incluía varias fotografías que pronto atajaron su indignación: eran un laboratorio destrozado, y seguía una detallada explicación de lo ocurrido en el Campus Hongo de la universidad de Chiba.

Entonces leyó el último párrafo y Jenny supo por primera vez lo que es el miedo conforme comprendía lo sucedido...

Había ocurrido una terrible explosión en el laboratorio y esta había sido producida al irradiar unos miligramos de lo que ella llamaba "Cristales de Dilithium"...

Rápidamente miro su reloj mientras su rostro adquiría un tinte pálido. Su corazón dio un vuelco y ella salto de su silla. Aún estaba a tiempo de detener el trabajo que había encargado a sus flamantes ayudantes. ¡La síntesis de 50 gramos de cristales!

Olvidando toda dignidad Jenny salió corriendo y gritando de su cubiculo.

En su escritorio, su café comenzó a enfriarse.

* * *

En el bosquecillo que rodeaba el templo Tarigonkan, dos figuras se deslizaban sigilosamente, acercándose a un árbol. La de apariencia más joven se adelantó y señalo hacia una de las ramas de un árbol. La otra figura era Lind, quien asintió ante las señas de la valquiria y se quedó inmóvil luego con una habilidad inhumana comenzó a trepar el árbol contiguo como si su cuerpo no tuviera peso, no deseaba usar magia que pudiera disparar alguna alarma. Luego caminó a lo largo de una de las ramas que se extendía en dirección al otro árbol, que apenas parecía sentir su peso. Llego casi hasta el final y pudo tener una mejor vista del objeto. Extendió sus manos y concentro sus sobrehumanos sentidos en el objeto que se encontraba en la rama. Intento interrogar al objeto y envió un leve impulso de energía, pero entonces sintió que estaba a punto de disparar una alarma, así que se detuvo, y se quedó inmóvil un momento. El objeto podría ser primitivo, pero funcionaba bien. Realizo un escaneo pasivo del objeto y memorizo su configuración, luego retrocedió sobre sus pasos y descendió junto con la joven valquiria. Le indico mantenerse en silencio y luego se retiraron del lugar.

Una vez que estuvieron a una distancia segura Lind dio la orden de detenerse y comentó a su compañera.

- Tienes razón, es un artefacto espía de origen humano.

- Si señora. ¿Entonces los humanos nos están espiando?

- No, no los humanos, percibí un pequeño residuo de magia demonica.

- ¿Un demonio? ¿Porque estarían ellos usando tecnología humana?

- Es algo muy ingenioso, un hechizo, un objeto mágico, o cualquier elemento relacionado con la magia seria fácil de detectar para nosotras. Pero la tecnología humana está por todas partes y es demasiado nueva, aun no la conocemos, por eso no lo habriamos detectado. ¿Lo descubriste por accidente?

- Si señora, estaba buscando especies vegetales para recrear el jardín, tal como nos ordenó.

- Señalo un pequeño saco que contenía bulbos y semillas que había recogido de los alrededores.- Afortunadamente creo que me encontraba fuera de su campo de visión.

Lind miro en dirección al templo. El campo mimetizador que Belldandy había colocado para ocultar cualquier actividad en el templo aun seguía activo. A pesar de la destrucción y las grandes energías liberadas, desde el exterior todo parecía completamente normal.

Lind medito un momento. Este espionaje posiblemente estaría relacionado con el ataque al templo, seguramente el atacante no sabía de ella y su escuadrón. Tal vez podrían sorprenderlo. No podía dejar de pensar que el ataque a Giörel, el ataque al templo y ahora la perdida de contacto con el cielo, deberían estar relacionadas y solo había un lugar de donde esto pudiera venir, "Hell". Si había un demonio rondando debería capturarlo.

- Necesitamos averiguar a donde se está enviando la información.

- Mi señora, nosotras no dominamos la tecnología humana, creo que este artefacto está usando la red humana de comunicaciones que llaman internet. Podrá ser primitivo pero sus huellas están bien ocultas.

Lind sonrió, su compañera la miro con sorpresa, desde que se encontraban aislados de Yggdrasil, Lind parecía sonreír más fácilmente, y eso la desconcertaba, pero no esperaba sus palabras:

- Tal vez no sea necesario que lo hagamos nosotras, esos mortales del lugar llamado "la Universidad" parecen ser expertos en esto. Creo que es hora de comenzar a interactuar directamente con los humanos... Tendrán que ser más amigables con ellos. No pude evitar notar que su presencia los afecta.

La valquiria intento mantener la compostura ante esta declaración, pero no logro ocultar su desagrado ante esa idea.

- Señora, somos guerreras, no diosas del amor.

Lind dejo de sonreír, se dio cuenta de que había estado permitiéndole demasiada familiaridad, de otra manera su comentario no habría sido cuestionado. La miro con severidad y la amonesto.

- Harán lo que sea necesario. Aun soy la líder del grupo.

- Si mi señora – contesto bajando los ojos, luego intento cambiar de tema-. ¿Les informara a los otros mortales?

- Ellos ya han hecho demasiado y se han puesto en peligro varias veces por ayudar. Es nuestro turno de hacer algo.

Durante los últimos días, la frustración de no poder hacer nada había estado creciendo, y el depender de los mortales comenzaba a desesperarla. Sentía la necesidad de actuar por su cuenta. Posteriormente Lind se arrepentiría de esta falla en su juicio.

* * *

El Doctor Shugahara Kenji miro a su clase y pensó que ni en sus más locos sueños había imaginado tener estos estudiantes. Una diosa sanadora y seis valquirias.

Lind había escuchado impasible su sugerencia, pero al final la había aprobado. Ni siquiera había querido escuchar sus argumentos, al parecer la idea de que su escuadrón se familiarizara con una actividad humana le parecía excelente. El además esperaba poder conocer más a fondo a estas fascinantes criaturas.

Las diosas lo miraban con curiosidad, no estaba seguro si el objeto de su curiosidad era el, o lo que estaba haciendo. Kenji no pudo esbozar una sonrisa, tal vez su siguiente libro debería llamarse "Cocina para diosas", nunca había tenido estudiantes más dedicados y que aprendieran con tal facilidad.

El Dr Shugahara era un apasionado y conocedor de la antropología, y comenzó explicando la importancia de los alimentos para los humanos y sus implicaciones culturales. Y posteriormente todo el mundo de posibilidades de mezclas, técnicas y preparaciones, que podían usarse para poder modificar textura, sabor y aroma de los alimentos.

Las diosas escuchaban fascinadas, pues hasta ese momento había considerado a la alimentación como una simple forma de recargar energía y ahora encontraban que había todo un mundo nuevo y de fascinante posibilidades por explorar. El mundo humano les parecía un lugar exótico y misterioso.

El doctor añadió además fascinantes datos sobre la alimentación entre distintas culturas y después de una demostración práctica, las dejo trabajar.

Ellas no necesitaban muchas explicaciones. Kenji observo maravillado su inhumana precisión al trabajar. Realizaban corte de los vegetales con una exactitud milimétrica, y la velocidad con la que manejaban los cuchillos no dejaba de recordar que tenían un entrenamiento bélico. Todo esto más su velocidad de aprendizaje, le recordaron cierta diosa que lo había maravillado y no pudo evitar que se humedecieran los ojos.

Othala lo observaba, no dejaba de impresionarse ante la fuerza de sus sentimientos. A pesar de su apariencia joven, ella era vieja y sus años de vida sobrepasaban con mucho las de esa criatura. Había visto guerras y muertes, aun así estas criaturas mortales no dejaban de fascinarla. Pudo ver los sentimientos del Dr Shugahara reflejados en su aura y sintió su dolor.

Sus instintos de sanadora la movieron a actuar, se acercó al hombre y puso su mano en su hombro. El Dr salto ante el contacto inesperado, luego como si escucharan una orden invisible, las demás valquirias interrumpieron su trabajo y lo rodearon, tocándolo con las palmas de sus manos. Iniciaron un suave canto y Othala hablo.

- Tiene una poderosa aura, es una lástima que no la pueda percibir y usar, pero podemos ayudarlo. Su mundo está lleno de fuerzas que usted no puede ver, pero puedo enseñarle a verlas, eso le ayudara a enfocar su dolor de una mejor manera.

El doctor sintió el contacto de las diosas como si fuera una descarga eléctrica.

- No entiendo, ¿qué hacen?- Exclamo con nerviosismo ante las sensaciones extrañas que lo llenaban.

- Solo haremos que sea consiente un mundo que usted ya ha comenzado a percibir, he visto que su mundo está lleno de belleza que usted no percibe. No tema, tómelo como un obsequio por lo que han hecho por nosotras.

El Dr comenzó a sentirse distinto, un poco más ligero, pero lo más maravilloso fue que comenzó a ver un brillo que envolvía a las diosas y luego vio que su propio cuerpo también brillaba con los más hermosos colores. Miro a su alrededor y los objetos inmateriales parecieron cobrar vida. Ya no eran más objetos inanimados, cada objeto tenía su propia personalidad y propia energía. Fue una súbita revelación de belleza, de la belleza de su propio mundo. El efecto duro apenas unos segundos, y se fue desvaneciendo, pero no completamente. Era un regalo maravilloso, había visto el mundo con ojos de un dios, y más aún, tal vez podría aprender a hacerlo de nuevo.

Las valquirias se separaron lentamente y volvieron a su trabajo, como si nunca lo hubieran dejado. El doctor miro a Othala y al no tener palabras para expresarse, realizo una profunda reverencia de agradecimiento.

Súbitamente escucho una tímida tos, era Keiichi, que con había visto maravillado el proceso, de alguna manera el mismo había alcanzado a percibir el aura y lo desconcertaba la experiencia. Luego comento:

- La electricidad ha sido restaurada y la televisión ya funciona. La dejare aquí tal vez sea bueno escuchar las noticias, pero no la puedo dejar en el cuarto de Urd, espero que no le moleste.

El Dr parpadeo. Pasar de descubrir la belleza oculta del mundo para saltar a la banalidad de la TV parecía algo ridículo, pero para entonces las valquirias habían rodeado el aparato. El Dr ya conocía la fascinación que el aparato ejercía en Urd, pero no esperaba esta reacción de un escuadrón de guerreras.

Una de ellas logro encender el aparato y pronto descubrió el cambio de canales, escucho un suave murmullo entre el grupo de diosas, una de ellas comento.

- He escuchado sobre estos aparatos, son primitivos, pero los mortales comparten a través de el muchas de sus historias. Dicen que los mortales son grandes creadores de historias. Lástima que no podamos usar la magia para hacerlo más grande.

Paso rápidamente por varios canales de televisión, luego comenzó una búsqueda más deliberada y sistemática buscando algo: que parecía atraerlas: "historias".

Repentinamente el Dr Shugahara escucho una voz conocida y con un gento enérgico pidió que lo dejara escuchar. La valkiria asintió y lo dejo escuchar intrigada por lo que veía.

Keiichi se sorprendió por la curiosidad del Dr. Era un simple programa de entrevistas, y hablaba un desconocido, un hombre de edad mediana

- ¿pasa algo? ¿Lo conoce?

- Si, es el Dr Shinobu Kitayama de la universidad de Kyoto. No esperaba verlo en televisión, su área de estudio no es precisamente muy conocida.

- ¿que estudia?

- La felicidad.- luego señalo pidiendo silencio para escuchar mientras Keiichi se rascaba la cabeza intentando entender las palabras del Dr.

Era un programa de entrevistas matutino, un entrevistador que parecía sufrir de verborrea crónica y una joven que parecía tener un vocabulario de 5 palabras, rodeaban a un hombre de edad mediana, que parecía una versión más vieja del Dr Shugahara. A pesar de su aspecto formal y su edad, los ojos del hombre brillaban con un entusiasmo juvenil.

-... ¿Entonces usted afirma que se puede medir la felicidad, y meterla en un laboratorio? No me parece que sea algo muy útil o científico.

La pregunta estaba diseñada para molestar al invitado, pero este simplemente ignoro el tono y concentro en contestar con entusiasmo:

- No es tan difícil o increíble como parece, los seres humanos sabemos cuándo somos felices, somos bastante objetivos en cuanto a eso y un buen cuestionario con algunas palabras claves pueden darnos mucha información para poder estudiar la felicidad y lo que hay detrás de ella.

El presentador de nuevo intento ser impertinente.

- Déjeme adivinar. El dinero si trae la felicidad. No creo que se necesite una investigación científica para saber eso.

El hombre sonrió, era una sonrisa fácil que no dejaba duda sobre su área de estudio. En lugar de molestarse examino al presentador como si fuera un bicho raro que había que investigar. Aprovecho para contestar con autoridad.

- Solo hasta cierto punto. Una vez satisfechas nuestras necesidades básicas, la felicidad depende de muchos otros factores. El entender que nos hace felices, puede ayudarnos mucho a traer la felicidad a más gente.

El presentador se mostraba desconcertado por no poder irritar a ese hombre, pero lo intento de nuevo, hablando con cinismo:

- ¿Entonces el dinero no compra la felicidad? Vamos, no lo creo, yo sería feliz con un salario mayor.

El hombre solo sonrió una vez más y contestó

- No es tan sencillo, por ejemplo nuestro país tiene una de las ciudades más felices del mundo, y no es la ciudad con el mayor nivel económico.

- ¡Ah! y quienes son los afortunados.

- Es la ciudad de Nekomi. Hay algo ahí que provoca que la gente sea extremadamente feliz.

La mención de Nekomi capto inmediatamente la atención de Keiichi.

- ¿Realmente pueden medir eso? Y con que exactitud lo puede determinar.

- Lo suficiente para saber que el epicentro de la felicidad esta alrededor de un viejo templo abandonado en la localidad de Tarigonkan

El Dr Shugahara y Keiichi se miraron uno a otros atónitos, Keiichi impresionado comento...

- Eso debe ser a causa de Belldandy. Marler comento que la presencia de las diosas rompen el balance y trae un exceso de felicidad al mundo, pero nunca pensé que alguien lo pudiera medir.

- Pero entonces, si la presencia de una diosa trae felicidad, entonces la presencia de un demonio debe traer infelicidad...

Como si haciendo eco de sus palabras, el presentador comento.

- Pero entonces también deben poder medir la infelicidad. Dígame, ¿Cuál es el lugar más infeliz de Japón?

- Curiosamente también está en Nekomi, pero la zona es mucho más pequeña, es un pequeño suburbio prácticamente abandonado, y muy infeliz. y está localizado en...

El presentador aparentemente encontraba el tema de lo más aburrido al no poder manipular a su invitado, así que interrumpió al profesor.

- Lo siento profesor, nuestro tiempo se ha terminado. Esperamos escuchar más de ese "interesante tema" en otra ocasión...

El Dr Shugahara frunció el ceño irritado, pero se contuvo. Señalo a la TV y le indico a la valquiria que podía continuar investigando el aparato, luego señalo a Keiichi, indicándole que deseaba hablar a solas con él.

Se retiraron un momento al pasillo mientras el Dr sacaba su celular y buscaba en su agenda.

- Debo hablar para felicitar a mi colega, no le mentiré si le digo que encontré fascinante el tema. Estoy seguro que no me negara la información sobre ese desafortunado suburbio - Se detuvo un momento y sonrió apenado.- Confieso que nunca había tomado muy en serio los estudios del Dr Shinobu. Espero algún día poder revelarse la verdad sobre sus estudios.

* * *

Era un impresionante laboratorio, y el de la universidad de Chiba parecía diminuto en comparación: grandes pantallas de plasma monitoreaban el equipo, al fondo en un gran salón había una gran supercomputadora, la más rápida del mundo, y en los ventanales se podía ver parte de los detectores de partículas, que estaban cambiando la manera de ver el mundo.

Ajeno a todo lo que lo rodeaba, en un pequeño escritorio el profesor Nambu revisaba su laptop, con aire preocupado. Se le notaba cansado, había tomado un largo vuelo para llegar aquí, pero por no perder tiempo, había rehusado descansar en su hotel para llegar directamente al CERN. En este lugar los mejores expertos en fisca de alta energía y teoría de cuerdas usaban las energías del LHC para interrogar al universo.

Se acercó un hombre, era Yoshida Takashi, quien había insistido en acompañarlo. Intuía que estaba en un momento de gran importancia para la humanidad. Dudo un momento antes de interrumpir al profesor, pero era importante y le hablo.

- Escuché lo que paso con la Señorita Rossenthal.

- Si, estuvo muy cerca de convertirse en tragedia. Olvidé completamente sus planes de sintetizar los cristales. Fue algo imprudente de mi parte.

- ¿De qué cantidad hablamos?

- Veinticinco gramos de cristales. Nosotros estuvimos a punto de morir por solo unos miligramos.

- Entonces lograron interrumpir la síntesis.

- No, ese es el punto. Realmente sintetizó esa cantidad, no entiendo como sobrevivió, al parecer el procedimiento que uso resulto les dio una estructura más estable.

Yoshida silbo de admiración.

- ¿Veinticinco gramos? Si nuestros cálculos son correctos y eso se desestabiliza, podría generar una fuerza destructiva que superaría en varios ordenes de magnitud la bomba Tzar. ¿podremos controlarlos?

- Concentrémonos en lo más inmediato, traer a Jenny aquí con el material. Ella no lo sabe, pero en este momento sus conocimientos podrían ser los más codiciados del mundo. Aquí estará más segura hasta que logremos entender lo que está pasando.

- Imagino que debe estar sorprendida.  
- No ha tenido tiempo de disfrutar de su cubículo, pero es una joven ambiciosa que quería participar en las grandes ligas. Creo que la Señorita Rossenthal va a ser el centro de atención de los mejores expertos de física en los próximos días, la experiencia le será memorable.  
- ¿Pero que realmente piensa decirles a todos los que está pasando? Y no me refiero solo a la parte de los dioses, que aún me cuesta trabajo aceptarlo a pesar de haber sido testigo de su poder, sino a que estamos ante energías que sobrepasan nuestra imaginación. Si esa información sale fuera, alguien podría desencadenar una destrucción sin precedentes.

- Desgraciadamente lo más importante ya se sabe, "funciona". Tarde o temprano alguien más intentara repetir el experimento y esta vez tal vez no tenga una diosa a la mano para salvarle la vida. Tampoco podemos darnos el lujo de que solo unos cuantos sepan esto. Recuerde lo que paso con la bomba atómica hasta que un científico entrego los planos a la unión soviética y logro restablecer el balance de poder. Fueron años de miedo, ante ese balance, pero fue preferible a que solo una nación tuviera esa tecnología. La ciencia está basada en el flujo libre de información. Pero la información debe ser real y verificable.

- Tiemblo de pensar en las consecuencias si esto se usa mal.

- Puede ser igualmente peligroso si alguien cree que esto le dará poder sobre el mundo. Pero no es lo único que me preocupa.

- ¿Puede haber algo más importante que la destrucción de nuestro mundo?

- Estuve repasando los apuntes de la Señorita Rossenthal, espero que me asignen tiempo de cómputo para verificarlos- mientras señalaba a la Gigantesca computadora CS-2/ Meiko Limited del Cern.- Además, acabo de hablar con Stephen y el confirmo mis sospechas. Las diosas provienen de un universo de más dimensiones que el nuestro, y esos universos son inherentemente inestables. Creo que su la existencia de su universo, depende del nuestro, pero solo tengo sospechas. Tal vez no solo seamos responsables por nuestro universo.

* * *

Keiichi y el Dr Shugahara observan expectantes como la vieja computadora arrancaba. El inicio de sistema operativo les parcia más lento que nunca. Finalmente termino y Keiichi lanzo el navegador de internet, y rápidamente entro al sitio web, que ya no le quedaba duda, era del cielo.

Pero esta vez no apareció nada, la conexión tardaba en conectarse. Keiichi temía lo peor, que también esta fuente de comunicación estuviera rota.

Finalmente apareció una pantalla, pero no era la que esperaba. Esta vez no había imágenes, solo un sencillo texto.

- Imposible contactar con sitio web. El servidor no responde. Protocolo http inoperante. Intentados protocolos de comunicación alternos.

Keiichi salto por la sorpresa. No era un mensaje de internet estándar. Kenji lo miro sorprendido, y entonces recordó que él no podía leer esos símbolos.

- La línea de comunicación parece que sigue abierta, pero no se puede comunicar. Sin embargo parece que hay un software en la computadora que va a intentar un método alterno.

- ¿Crees que sea seguro?

Keiichi sonrió, después de lo que habían pasado, sonaba casi ridículo preocuparse por una pieza de software

- Recuerda, ahora somos la orden de los caballeros mortales.

Kenji sonrió, y puso su mano en el hombro de Keiichi.

Repentinamente apareció mas información en pantalla:

- Protocolo tcp/ip activo. No hay servidores de acceso de información disponibles. Sugiero activar interface local de programa para evaluar alternativas de manera interactiva.

¿Interface local? Eso parecía confirmar las sospechas de Keiichi, había software extraño en su máquina. Con emoción apenas contenida, tecleo un simple "si"

Pocas veces, esas palabras desencadenarían consecuencias tan profundas para el destino de la humanidad. Pero a Keiichi no le habría importado, pues lo único que deseaba por encima de todo, era salvar a su diosa. Pero pronto sabría que algo extraordinario estaba pasando.

**Adx-654 había despertado.**

**Fin del capitulo XIX  
**

* * *

**Notas:**

**Adx-654. **En caso de que se haya olvidado de este programa, favor de ver el capitulo 9, "core war".

**Shinobu Kitayama**. El es realmente un especialista que estudia la felicidad, su medida y el impacto en nuestras vidas. Recomiendo leer sobre su trabajo y las distintas expectativas sobre la felicidad en las distintas culturas

**CS-2/ Meiko Limited**. Es una de las computadoras mas raidas del mundo, y esta basada en mas de 1000 procesadores trabajando simultáneamente.

**bomba Tzar****. **Es el artefacto nuclear mas grande que se ha construido , diseñada para una potencia de 100 megatones, el concepto fue probado con "solo" 50 megatones.


	20. El dios moribundo

**La orden de los Caballeros Mortales**  
**Por Javier Delgado R.**

Fan fiction, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa" de Kōsuke Fujishima.

Capitulo XX

**El dios moribundo  
**

Comenzaba a atardecer en el bosquecillo que rodeaba el templo, las cimas de los arboles mostraban ya un tinte rojizo mientras los pájaros cantaban sus estruendosos cantos de la tarde. Repentinamente se callaron ante el ruido de una persona que se aproximaba. Realmente no era una sola persona, sino dos, excepto que una de ellas prácticamente no hacia ruido al caminar.

Era una joven de traje entallado se deslizaba apenas dejando huella, se movía con seguridad pero repentinamente había titubeos en su movimiento, como si sintiera desorientada. Detrás de ella un hombre joven, de pantalones de mezclilla, camisa coloreada cargando un pequeño maletín metálico. El hombre parecía completamente fuera de lugar aquí. Se notaba que estaba poco acostumbrado a caminar en terreno irregular y le costaba trabajo seguir a la mujer. Por si fuera poco, parecía no poder apartar la vista de la joven, lo que aumentaba sus problemas para avanzar por ese terreno. Finalmente exclamo:

- Eh. Espera, por favor, un poco más despacio. - El hombre titubeo un poco, y luego con timidez pregunto...- Aun no me has dicho tu nombre.

La joven se detuvo y lo miro indecisa, no quería involucrase con los mortales, pero las ordenes de Lind eran explicitas.

- Me llamo Ghadril.

El hombre se estremeció ante el sonido de su voz y trago saliva. Desde la primera vez que había visto a esta mujer nada era igual. Con trato de mirarla a los ojos y temía acercarse más, pues las palabras "cuerpo de diosa", ya no eran más que un cliché sino una realidad. El entallado uniforme no ocultaba nada del cuerpo de la joven. No le costaba trabajo llamar diosa a esta hermosa criatura. El hombre carraspeo un poco y exclamo:

- Diosa Ghadril... - La mujer hizo un gesto de disgusto ante el titulo.

- Solo llámame Ghadril. Mortal, ¿cual es tu nombre? -El hombre sonrió a ver que la diosa condescendía a hablar con el y con un poco titubeante contesto:

- Yoshida Takashi- dudo un poco pero luego añadió, Profesor Yoshida Takashi...

- Profesor Yoshida Takahashi, caminare mas lento, es.- titubeo un poco, pero sabia que necesitaba la ayuda de este mortal- No me siento bien, y deseo apresurar esto.

- Por favor, solo dígame Takashi. Pero, ¿Esta bien?, hay algo que pueda hacer...

Ghadril lo miro, mientras recordaba las palabras de Lind "intoxicarse con la vida". Y luego miro a su alrededor, es la tercera vez que entraba en este bosque y cada ves percibía mas la energía de sus formas de vida, esta ves la sensación era tan intensa que realmente sentía intoxicarse... Y recordó lo que le había dicho Lind horas antes:

- La razón por la que te escogí, es que confió en ti. Sé que harás lo mejor posible incluso si te intoxicas de vida.

- No entiendo, como la vida puede intoxicarme.

- Este es un planeta lleno de energías vitales. Al mirar a tu alrededor parece imposible que estemos en un universo implacablemente hostil hacia la vida, y sin embargo, aquí, en solo esta parte de este universo, existe vida. Esta vida es muy tenaz, tan distinta de las formas de vida domesticada de nuestro mundo. Nosotras somos parte de una raza antigua, y la vida nueva nos intoxica con su juventud e intensidad. No es como las cosas vivas de nuestro mundo, la vida en este mundo aun tiene voluntad propia, busca sobrevivir a toda costa. Y es ese poder el que nos intoxica. Tiene energías que no sospechas. Pero son esas energías las que alimentan a nuestro mundo. Por eso concedemos deseos a los mortales...

- ¿La energía de nuestro mundo viene de los mortales? ¿Como es posible?

- Othala te lo podrá explicar mejor que yo,- Lind sonrió con tristeza – No puedo dejar de sorprenderme que tan pocos de los nuestros se pregunten de donde obtenemos nuestra energía

- Lind, ¿Porque yo?, hay otras valquirias mas jóvenes que yo que estarían fascinadas de interactuar con los mortales.

- Nosotras y Othala, somos las mas viejas del escuadrón y somos mas resistentes, pero las mas jóvenes no lo son. Por eso te escogí a ti, confió en ti y en tu fuerza para resistir.

- Lind. ¿Pero dejaste ir a Chrono con los mortales?

- Chrono era candidata a la oficina de asistencia de las diosas, ella fue preparada para entrar en contacto con los mortales y es inmune a ese efecto, por eso la escogí para acompañarlos, pero aun esta débil, y no nos podrá ayudar.

- ¿Pero si esta intoxicación ocurre siempre, que pasara con las demás?

- Con preparación y entrenamiento adecuado podrán soportarlo, pero les llevara tiempo, y eso es lo que parece que no tenemos. Sin la emoción y la tensión del combate, y sin la posibilidad de usar magia de combate, en este momento ellas son muy susceptibles, por eso, no te lo ordeno, te lo pido que lo hagas.

Ghadril entonces dejo aun lado a sus recuerdos y se detuvo a examinar al mortal. Había sido tan sencillo interactuar con el. Él había llegado con un nuevo lote de brazaletes y simplemente se había quedado arrobado viéndola. Había bastado acercarse y explicarlo lo que deseaba para que inmediatamente se ofreciera a ayudarla, y ahora estaban ahí.

No podía evitar en notar lo torpe y ruidoso que este mortal era para caminar, y sin embargo vio la intensidad de su aura y decidió no acercarse, comenzaba a sentirse mareada y ahora sabia la razón.

- No mortal, no puedes hacer nada, excepto apresurarte.- Luego suavizo la voz- intentare ir mas despacio.

El hombre no protesto, solo apresuro su velocidad.

Pronto llegaron al árbol donde estab a el dispositivo de vigilancia descubierto por Ghadril y que el hombre observo como ojo critico. Asintió y abrió su maletín.

No era mucho lo que traía, una laptop, una antena para captar la red local de datos, y un medidor de radiofrecuencias y pronto se puso a trabajar.

Ghadril no pudo evitar notar que toda su torpeza desapareció en cuanto estuvo en su elemento. Sus manos volaban sobre el teclado mientras localizaba la frecuencia de transmisión, espiaba los paquetes tcp/i locales, los desencriptaba para extraer información, y finalmente un trace para localizar el lugar de envió. Estaba completamente absorto en lo que hacia.

Muy pronto, le presento a la valquiria un mapa en pantalla.

- Aquí en esta zona esta el receptor, no creo que pueda ser mas preciso, tendrán que buscar en varias casas a la redonda, pero la zona parece abandonada, no les será difícil.

La valquiria sonrió con aprobación, este torpe mortal, tenia sus habilidades.

- Gracias.- le respondió con la voz mas amable que pudo y el hombre sintió un breve estremecimiento de poder serle útil a una verdadera diosa.- Ahora debemos irnos, de prisa, necesito hablar con Lind.

Se retiro apresuradamente, pero se detuvo al ver que el hombre no la seguía, tenia la mirada perdida como si no la pudiera ver.

- ¿Pasa algo?, debemos irnos

El hombre sonrió nervioso y dijo...

- ya es de noche, no me percate del tiempo, todo esta obscuro, no traje una lámpara y ahora estoy deslumbrado con la pantalla, no veo nada con tan poca luz, tal ves si esperamos un poco me pueda acostumbrar a la obscuridad.

La valquiria parpadeo sorprendida, para sus extraordinarios sentidos, todo era claro, pero recordó que los sentidos de los mortales no eran tan buenos, titubeo un poco y luego se acercó al hombre y le dijo

- Lo siento, no podemos esperar, necesito salir de aquí... Por favor dame tu mano, te guiare...

Al contacto de sus manos, entre los dos hubo un pequeño estremecimiento, Ghadril pudo sentir la energía vital de este ser mortal, y él se sintió invadido de una paz que nunca había sentido.

El tiempo les pareció detenerse, y poco a poco la sensación desapareció, pero sin saberlo, se había formado un nuevo enlace entre dioses y humanos. Lentamente, tal ves mas lento de lo necesario, Ghadril guio al mortal al templo. Avanzaron en silencio, las palabras resultaban innecesarias, solo ese leve contacto de sus manos parecía ser importante.

* * *

Keiichi y el Dr. Shugahara miraban atentamente la pantalla de la vieja computadora. Keiichi sintió un poco de decepción de que algo no pasara inmediatamente, pero vio que la actividad del disco duro de la computadora se aceleraba. Algo estaba pasando.

Comenzó a ver símbolos en pantalla, parecían mensajes de diagnostico, Pasaban con gran rapidez pero lo que alcanzaba a leer no le daba mucha confianza.

- Memoria insuficiente, rutinas i/o dañadas, interfase local primitiva, velocidad de procesador, insuficiente, memoria de trabajo insuficiente, espacio físico para desencriptar programa, insuficiente...

Keiichi comprendió, este software estaba diseñado para una computadora mucho más poderosa que la suya, inmensamente más poderosa...

En la pantalla aparecieron más símbolos de error, y varias preguntas. Si bien Keiichi no era un experto, entendió lo suficiente para resolver el problema, el programa parecía tener dañadas sus rutinas i/o, y no podía comunicarse. Tecleo rápidamente algunas ordenes, indicándoles que usara la pequeña cámara web de la maquina y el micrófono mientras comentaba.

- Mi maquina parece ser demasiado pequeña, no se si logre funciona, tal ves podamos mover el programa a un equipo mas potente...

Entonces percibió que la cámara se activaba, y la bocina comenzaba a vibrar, con algo parecido a fonemas.

ahhh.. uu, ia ia prrrueebbba vooozzz iii uuu eeee.

Era un voz mecánica e impersonal, pero las palabras no tenia sentido, Keiichi tuvo una idea, se coloco frente al micrófono y dijo.- Prueba, uno, dos tres.

Hubo una pausa y escucho- prgaaa, unnn, dueee, trrrsssss

Keiichi repitió sus palabras y escucho de nuevo, pero era un poco mas claro, continuo repitiendo frases y palabras y poco a poco la voz se volvía mas comprensible finalmente escucho:

- Prueba de interfase concluida, comandos verbales verificados, estatus, rutinas cognitivas, operativas en un 1%. Estatus, aceptando órdenes verbales.

Keiichi miro nervios al Doctor, y este simplemente asintió, confiaba en el joven ingeniero. Keiichi tosió nervioso y se acercó al micrófono de la computadora.

- ¿quien o que eres? Identifícate.

- Reconociendo patrón de voz. Identificación de voz aceptada, ejecutando orden. Identificación: **Programa**** de Defensa Predictiva** **adx-654 v2.03.05.**

-¿Porque estas en mi computadora?

- A**dx-654 v2.03.05.** Es una copia de protección, Este sistema fue el único lugar disponible para evitar que los datos de diagnostico predictivo fueran borrados.

La respuesta era incomprensible para Keiichi, él no podía imaginar que un programa de Yggdrasil estuviera respaldado en su maquina o que pudiera esta en peligro, además tenia otras prioridades.

- **Ada-654, **necesito comunicarme con los dioses y saber que esta pasando en el Cielo. ¿Puedes establecer un canal de comunicación?

Hubo silencio unos segundos y escucho la voz.

- Los sistemas de comunicación con Yggdrasil están bloqueados, hay estatus código índigo, toda comunicación esta prohibida. Solo un súper-administrador puede cancelar la prohibición.

Keiichi dudo, pero entonces tuvo una idea. Este software ya no estaba ejecutándose en Yggdrasil, sino en su computadora, y él era el administrador de esta maquina. Decidió intentarlo.

- Identificándome, Administrador Keiichi Morisato. Solicito acceso con privilegios de administrador.

No hubo respuesta, entonces Keiichi decidió continuar.

- Nueva Orden, ignora bloqueo de alerta índigo. Intenta comunicación, averigua que provoco la alerta.

Tampoco hubo respuesta inmediata, Keiichi suspiro resignado, e intento pensar otra cosa, así que casi salto cuando recibió una escueta respuesta.

- Comando aceptado, en ejecución

Keiichi no lo sabia, pero el programa había sobrevivido rompiendo con sus esquemas de seguridad, pero al estar dañado y lisiado, había aceptado a Keiichi como operador/administrador.

- Acceso a Núcleo operativo imposible, Accesándo directamente archivos del sistema. Recuperando bitácoras de registros, analizando eventos.

Hubo una pausa mientras una gran cantidad de información incomprensible se desplegaba en pantalla. Luego hubo una pausa y varios fragmentos de datos fueron resaltados, el programa estaba organizando datos a una velocidad prodigiosa, luego hubo una pausa.

- Localizado evento fuente, 99% de posibilidades de que sea el evento base, ¿desea visualizarlo?

Keiichi y el Dr. Shugahara se miraron uno al otro y casi al unísono exclamaron

- ¡Si!

En su voz monótona, la impersonal voz contesto.

- Aplicando rutinas de transformación de coordenadas, compresión de 11 dimensiones a 2, desplegando evento

Apareció una imagen en pantalla, la imagen al principio era incomprensible, no tenían parámetros de referencia de posición, ni tamaño, pero no les quedaba duda, tanto el Dr. Shugahara como Keiichi sintieron un estremecimiento al darse cuenta de lo que estaban viendo. Eran los primeros mortales en ver el cielo.

Pudieron ver la imagen de un hombre de apariencia imponente y serena en un edificio de grandes dimensiones. Vieron a la gente del consejo acercarse, y los escucharon hablar, entonces Keiichi exclamo impresionado, puesto que él ya había escuchado una vez esa voz.

- Conozco esa voz, la escuche en el teléfono cuando le hablo a Belldandy, ¡Kamisama!

Por el palimpsesto de Urd, el Dr .Shugahara ya conocía la jerarquía del cielo, su respiración se aceleró, al darse cuenta de a quien estaba viendo. Los dos hombres fueron testigos del enfrentamiento entre los dioses, de la discusión y súbitamente, la poderosa explosión que sacudió los cimientos de ese hermoso mundo.

La pantalla de la computadora quedo en blanco unos segundos, en lo que el programa extraía información de otros registros. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a pronunciar una palabra, sabían que los acontecimientos que estaba presenciando podrían tener consecuencias para el universo.

Regreso la imagen y vieron desde otra posición como la explosión del edificio causaba una reacción en cadena, estructuras se colapsaban, otras desparecían conforme la magia que les daba vida desparecía, escucharon gritos de confusión, cuerpos desgarrados que se evaporaban...

El horror de la destrucción los tenía atados a la pantalla. Poco a poco todo pareció entrar en calma, el registro se detuvo, luego pareció avanzar rápidamente como buscando algo más, el software parecía buscar algo específico y entonces vieron algo que los impresionó aun más...

Los dioses comenzaban a luchar entre si. No había duda eran dioses luchando contra dioses, pero no entendían la razón. No parecía haber autoridades, lo que parecían guardias eran barridos sin problemas, y Keiichi no pudo evitar un pensamiento. Lind debería estar ahí con su escuadrón para mantener el orden.

Repentinamente la voz impersonal regreso y comento.

- Accesándo a sensores en tiempo real. Revisando monitores de vigilancia locales.

Vieron lo que parecía el interior de un edificio, decenas de dioses corrían de un lado a otro, revisaban lo que parecía equipo, e intentaban repararlo, pero sus esfuerzos parecían inútiles, se escuchaban gritos y más confusión.

Keiichi entonces tuvo una idea, se froto las manos nerviosas y apena con un hilo de voz, susurro:

- ¿Puedes acceder la "Línea de asistencia terrestre"?

El Dr Shugahara miro sorprendido a Keiichi, y le pregunto:

- ¿Que es eso?

Keiichi la contesto en voz baja - Es la oficina rival de donde trabaja Belldandy, conozco a alguien ahí.

El Dr lo miro sorprendido, este parecía saber muchas mas cosas de las que imaginaba. Intento preguntarle más pero repentinamente la imagen cambio y pudieron ver una diosa, una figura bellísima en un traje que dejaba al descubierto la mayor parte de cuerpo, se encontraba en un espacio incomprensible, pero Keiichi pudo reconocerla, esta diosa había venido a la tierra en una ocasión y al verla no pudo evitar una exclamación

- ¿Peorth?

La diosa miro a su alrededor asustada, parecía haberlo escuchado, exclamo sorprendida:

- Esa voz, la conozco, ¿Keiichi?, imposible, debe ser una falla del sistema, no es posible que sea la tierra, las comunicaciones están bloqueadas.

Keiichi, dándose cuenta de que ella lo podía escuchar insistió:

- Peorth te puedo escuchar y ver, ¡Soy Keiichi!

Peorth parecía atemorizada, como dudando de lo que escuchaba.

- Keiichi ¿como es posible?,

- Peorth, no tengo tiempo para explicar. Necesito saber que esta pasando, Belldandy y Urd están en peligro, necesito que nos ayudes.

- ¿Keiichi? ¿En verdad eres tu?, Es imposible ayudarlos, Yggdrasil esta fuera de línea, Ningún portal dimensional es funcional y además no hay energía disponible. Tenemos grandes problemas aquí, hay mucha confusión, no hay comunicaciones y algunos creen que estamos bajo ataque de Hell. En su pánico están atacando a todo lo que parece sospecho y están destruyendo el sistema.

- ¿Pero que ha pasado? Vimos una explosión y Kamisama esta en medio.

- ¿Como pudiste verlo? Pero es cierto, Kamisama esta moribundo, y no se si logremos mantener su conciencia, antes de caer logro estabilizar al sistema. Sin embargo si no logramos restablecer el orden y volver a poner en línea a Yggdrasil, no podremos regenerarlo. Lo siento Keiichi, no podemos ayudarte. Si tan solo Lind estuviera aquí. Ella y sus valquirias podrían poner el orden para restaurar todo, pero es imposible, pero no sabemos en donde están.

- Lind esta aquí en la tierra, debe haber una forma de que regrese al cielo. Tenemos que abrir un portal.

En las hermosas facciones de Peorth se podía ver algo que Keiichi nunca había esperado ver en el rostro de una diosa. Había miedo y desesperación. Sentía que Peorth estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Intento calmarla y le pidió que relatara lo sucedido. Repentinamente el Dr. Shugahara lo interrumpió.

- Lind debe enterarse de lo que esta pasando. Si entiendo lo que pasa, el cielo se desmoronara si Yggdrasil permanece fuera de línea, y el colapso de ese universo afectaría todo, y nunca podremos sanar a Urd y Belldandy.

Apenas termino de hablar, el Dr. Shugahara salió corriendo a buscar a Lind, pero poco después regreso con una expresión de asombro...

- ¡No están! Todas las valquirias excepto las que soportan los campos de Belldandy y Urd están aquí, pero no contestan, están en profundo trance.

Keiichi lo miro sorprendido, los dos sabían que algo no estaba bien, pero no sabían que era. Keiichi escucho la voz de Peorth que parecía al borde del pánico preguntando que había pasado. Decidió mentirle para enviar mayor pánico.

- Lind salió en una misión, debemos esperar a que regrese intentaremos hacer algo. Peorth debes tranquilizarte, nosotros haremos todo lo posible. La diosa cerró los ojos y luego exclamo.

- Gracias Keiichi, me has dado una esperanza. Ahora comienzo a entender porque Yggdrasil te protegía tanto, nuestro mundo puede depender de ti.

Las palabras no tenia sentido para Keiichi, pero había cuestiones mas preocupantes. Ordeno al programa que cerrara la comunicación. Al parecer sus esperanzas de que de alguna manera pudieran usarlo para contactar a Hild desaparecieron.

Después de un momento de dudas, el Dr. Shugahara tomo su celular y comenzó a hacer una serie de llamadas y entre los intervalos le explico a Keiichi.

- No sabemos en donde este Lind, tenemos que actuar solos y localizar a Marler, siento angustia, algo esta mal. Pero tenemos que esperar un poco, el profesor Shinobu no había calculado la posición del lugar de donde proviene la infelicidad, pero esta trabajando en eso, pronto tendrá el calculo listo. Debemos hablarle a Sentaro-kun. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible una vez que tengamos las coordenadas.

Los dos hombres se quedaron callados, habían tenido la esperanza de una solución mágica del cielo, pero ahora todo era más complicado. Repentinamente el teléfono del Dr. Shugahara sonó, y éste suspiro al escuchar una voz familiar y contesto:

- Profesor Shinobu, no tiene idea de lo feliz que me hace su llamada...

* * *

Marler se encontraba sentada en medio de varias consolas de Imágenes, mientras escuchaba a Walharen, sus palabras no tenían sentido.

- Todo indica que las Nornas no han salido del templo. Verifiqué una y otra ves las coordenadas por donde Anang-Reng y su grupo entraron a la tierra y no cabe duda que entraron directamente al templo. Además los registros indican que solo el y dos guardias regresaron.

- ¿Que paso con los demás? No hay manera que Belldandy y Urd se pudieran enfrentar a un grupo tan poderoso. Nunca pensé que Anang-Reng tuviera seguidores de ese rango, eso explica como consiguieron tanta información.

- Según los registros, aun deben estar ahí, y por la energía que consumieron, debió ser una gran batalla.

- ¿Entonces hubo una gran liberación de energía?, eso es imposible,- señalo la pantalla de vigilancia del templo- No hay rastros de algo así en el templo

Walharen hizo una pausa, cerró los ojos y luego miro a Marler:

- Estas segura que estas viendo el templo...

Marler lo miro con enojo, pero entonces exclamo con sorpresa

- ¡Un campo mimetizador!, eso debe ser, por eso no hay ningún registro de actividad en el templo. Conociendo los poderes de Belldandy, podría ser capaz de ocultar una batalla. Debo ir al templo y acabar con esto...

Súbitamente tuvo un estremecimiento cuando escucho una voz familiar detrás de ella...

- Con que quieres acabar. ¿No has hecho suficiente daño ya?

Marler volteo, pensando en como podía Lind haber pasado sus alarmas, y entonces tuvo una visión sobrecogedora.

Lind estaba en el portal de su puerta, rodeada de un escuadrón de Valquirias, mas aun, reconoció sus emblemas. Era el escuadrón élite. No había demonio que no conociera alguna historia sobrecogedora de ese legendario escuadrón. Intento pensar que hacer, si pudiera razonar con Lind.

- Lind, ¿que haces aquí? Yo necesito ver a Urd...

No alcanzo a hablar cuando Lind empuño su hacha de combate y lanzo una descarta eléctrica que impacto a Marler lanzándola contra la pared del cuarto. El muro de derrumbo ante el impacto.

- Ya bastante daño le hicieron a Urd y a Belldandy, no vamos a permitir que las vuelvan a dañar.

Marler sintió terror, sabia que Lind era más poderosa que ella, y no estaba sola. Pero ella era un demonio de primera clase, cerró los ojos un momento e invoco un hechizo elemental, los fragmentos del muro que tenia encima salieron despedidos en dirección a las Valquirias como si fueran metrallas.

Las valquirias ni siquiera se movieron. Dejaron que los fragmentos se estrellaran contra ellas y se pulverizaron. Eran muy poca cosa para ellas, Lind hizo una leve señal y avanzaron en dirección a Marler.

Marler se levanto, intentando dominar su miedo, había demasiado en juego, cerró los ojos y luego miro a Lind con actitud firme:

- Lind, necesito hablar contigo, esto es muy importante, luego podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

- Eres un demonio, la traición esta en tu naturaleza. No pienso escuchar mas.- Levanto su hacha de combate y la dejo caer sobre Marler.

Esta vez Marler alcanzo a reaccionar, lanzo un grito y levanto su barrera de protección. El hacha de Lind se estrello contra la barrera liberando una luz cegadora, al rebotar contra el campo.

La barrera sobrevivió lo suficiente para detener el ataque, pero Marler no pudo sostenerla más, el ataque de la más poderosa de las Valquirias había sido demoledor.

Marler cayo por el impacto, atravesó la pared de la siguiente habitación y cayo al vació desde el cuarto piso. Cayo en medio de la calle abandonada, el impacto agrieto el asfalto, su cuerpo de demonio soporto, pero el dolor la aturdió, aun así, lentamente se levanto desafiante. No importaba lo que le pasara a ella, pero tenia un a misión que cumplir.

Mientras intentaba dominar el dolor, vio como en una pesadilla como las valquirias flotaban lentamente hacia el suelo, rodeándola, seguidas de Lind. Esta había decidido hacer aun lado la prohibición de usar magia y contaba con la energía de los brazaletes.

Marler no tenia tiempo de reaccionar y hacer magia compleja, con un grito levanto las manos y dejo liberar toda la energía de la que podía disponer, el aire se calentó ante un plasma incandescente que fue lanzado en dirección de Lind, una de las valquirias intento detenerlo, pero su brazo quedo incinerado y se desplomo gritando de dolor. Pero Lind solo extendió sus brazos y capturo el plasma ígneo entre sus manos, como si fuera un inocuo copo de nieve.

Marler se desplomo por el esfuerzo, había utilizado prácticamente toda la energía disponible, y como en un sueño vio como Lind se disponía a lanzarle hacia ella la cegadora luz que tenia en sus manos.

Maldijo una vez mas a Hild, maldijo al universo que siempre había sido injusto con ella, pero aun así intento levantarse de nuevo. Apenas y sintió el impacto del plasma.

Este la envolvió y poco a poco ella comenzó a sentir dolor, mientras el plasma parecía devorarla. Poco a poco el plasma fue perdiendo su poder, mientras Marler se desplomaba por el dolor de las quemaduras en todo su cuerpo.

Hizo un esfuerzo e intento levantarse una vez más, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Por un momento Lind dudó, no había esperado que Marler opusiera resistencia. Había esperado que ante fuerzas tan abrumadoras, se rindiera o saliera huyendo. No pudo evitar sentir respeto hacia este rival tan tenaz, pero se tenía una misión por cumplir. Acabar con los demonios que se encontraran en la tierra, como medida preventiva.

Marler hacia todo lo posible por levantarse en un gesto de inútil desafío, mientras veía como Lind levantaba una vez mas su hacha de combate, esta vez no podría utilizar su barrera física, levantó la mirada para enfrentarse a Lind, y esperó.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo XX**


	21. ¡Kamisama!

**La orden de los Caballeros Mortales**  
**Por Javier Delgado R.**

Fan fiction, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa" de Kōsuke Fujishima.

Capitulo XXI

¡Kamisama!

Walharen había presenciado la llegada de las valquirias, el implacable ataque contra Marler, y quedo petrificado por su despiadada ferocidad, incluso como demonio acostumbrado a la confrontación no esperaba que los dioses actuaran así contra un demonio desarmado, algo no estaba bien. La legendaria Lind tenia fama de guerrera poderosa, pero no de ser despiadada.

Afortunadamente su mente no se petrifico. Conforme la escena se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, intentaba buscar alternativas. Sabía lo importante que era la misión de Marler y los cuerpos inmóviles que los rodeaban eran un recordatorio de lo que estaba en juego. Ellos eran demonios que habían cedido prácticamente toda su energía vital y sus recursos asignados a Hild y ahi estaba el cuerpo de Hild que había consumido toda su energía para enfrentar a Anang-Reng.

¿Como podía ayudar a Marler? Ni siquiera la guardia personal de Hild serviría de algo. Como aspirante a los puestos de combate estaba muy al tanto de sus capacidades y conocía la fama del cuerpo élite de Valquirias.

Solo Hild haría podido contra ellas, pero ahora yacía inerme y no contaba ni con una fracción de su poder. Volteo a ver el cuerpo inerme de Hild, y pensó... - "¡Una fracción!" - luego miro a sus manos, y suspiro. Se estremeció ante la idea, pero luego sonrió. Como guerrero su deber habría sido dar la vida por Hild, tal ves aun tendría su oportunidad.

* * *

Lind dejo caer su hacha de combate, pero estaba tan absorta que no escucho la conmoción previa, solo sintió que algo cruzo su campo de visión a gran velocidad, una visión fugas de una figura en bicicleta, que se estrellaba contra Marler.

Por alguna razón su cerebro no funcionaba con la velocidad habitual y no pudo reaccionar. Con horror vio que su hacha caía sobre una figura humana que ahora protegía el cuerpo de Marler. Solo alcanzo a dar un grito cuando su hacha cayó sobre el cuerpo de Sentaro-kun.

Se escucho un poderoso trueno cuando el hacha se estrecho contra un campo invisible. En medio de la noche, apareció un destello de luz que ilumino los edificios cercanos como poderosa una luz de arco. Lind intento aclarar su mente para reaccionar. Ella debería haber reaccionado en mili-segundos, pero en lugar de eso, solo sintió como todo parecía estar en cámara lenta, incluso ella misma.

Con estupor vio como su hacha de combate se estrellaba y se hacia pedazos, mientras el niño se aferraba fuertemente la cuerpo de la demonio caída, y grito con impotencia de no poder detener lo que veía.

Lind seguía gritando cuando la luz del impacto comenzó a desaparecer, mientras el suelo aun se estremecía por la fuerzas liberadas y vio la silueta del niño inerme agitada por la onda de choque.

Súbitamente sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban por atrás.

La valquiria se dispuso a desembarazarse del que se atrevía a tentar aprisionarla, pero por alguna razón no pudo hacerlo. Esos brazos comenzaron a llenarla de calor, de una suave tibieza que llegaba a su alma, y poco a poco comenzó a aclarar su mente.

Entonces ocurrió un extraño fenómeno, del interior de Lind comenzaron a emerger dos extrañas figuras aladas. Al Dr Shugahara le recordaron los míticos ángeles de la tradición cristiana. Eran dos figuras femeninas hermosas, etéreas y con grandes alas de blancura inmaculada que desprendían copos de luz que por momentos parecían una lluvia de plumas y que se disolvían inmediatamente.

Recordó lo que mencionaba el palimpsesto de Urd acerca de estos seres que estaban en comunión con lo mas intimo de las diosas, aunque había algo extraño en estos ángeles gemelos, cada uno tenia una sola ala.

Los ángeles emergieron y le sonrieron al joven que intentaba retener a Lind, como quien saluda a un viejo amigo y este los saludo. El Doctor recordó la historia que había contado Keiichi sobre como había alojado a uno de ellos antes. Escucho a Keiichi saludar a esos extraordinarios seres.

- Coolmint, Peepermint, tambien me alegra volver a verlas. Ustedes saben que solo quiero ayudar a Lind.

Los ángeles gemelos asintieron en su lenguaje silencioso y se colocaron a cada lado de él. Extendieron sus manos para abrazar al joven y a Lind, evitando que esta se liberara.

Lind dejo de gritar, mientras alguna parte de su mente se sentía intrigada por ese extraño fenómeno. Sintió el calor de un cuerpo contra su cuerpo y la presencia de sus ángeles, luego escucho que una voz que decía.

- Lind, por favor tranquilízate, todo esta bien...

Lind suspiro lentamente ante las palabras: "todo esta bien", reconoció la voz, era Keiichi y eso la tranquilizaba. Sintió como el aura de Keiichi se unía a la de sus ángeles. Esta crecía y la envolvía con un hermoso resplandor. ¿En donde habría aprendido Keiichi a hacer eso? Pero ya no se cuestiono mas, repentinamente se sintió cansada, y cuando vio que el niño comenzaba a moverse sin mostrar daño alguno.

Intento ayudarlo, pero por alguna razón no lograba liberarse de sus brazos. Una paz comenzó a llenarla y en un destello de claridad, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, el aura de Keiichi la estaba protegiendo contra la intoxicación de la vida y sus ángeles lo estaban ayudando. Respiró hondo conforme su mente se aclaraba, y finalmente dijo.

- Ahora lo entiendo, ya todo esta bien. ¡Gracias Keiichi! - Tomo una de las manos de Keiichi y con eso se dejo caer al suelo, mientras que volteaba a ver al joven.

Keiichi estaba de pie, detrás de ella, con ojos asombrados. A parece el tampoco entendía lo que había pasado, simplemente había obedecido su instinto para tratar de detenerla, había dejado salir toda su voluntad y con ella proyectado su aura, su poderosa aura de mortal.

Lind aun tomaba la mano de Keiichi, se dio que si deseaba eliminar las nieblas de su mente que se habían estado acumulando en los últimos días. Necesitaba mantener ese contacto, un poco más. Miro a ver a sus angeles, estos se despidieron de Keiichi y regresaron al interior de Lind.

Escucho ruidos y vio al Dr Shugahara, que llegaba corriendo. Este dudo un poco al ver la escena y se inclino sobre las dos figuras tiradas en el piso, volteo y le dijo al joven:

- Keiichi, necesito luz, ¿puedes pasarme la lámpara? - Keiichi se intento ir con el pero Lind no lo soltó, entonces Lind dijo con voz de mando:

- Ghadril, Othala, hay que atenderlos, las demás iluminen para que los mortales puedan ver.

Dos de las valquirias hicieron un gesto y de sus manos salieron unas esferas luminosas que se elevaron para iluminar la escena. Ellas podían ver perfectamente, pero faltaban unas varias horas para el amanecer y las energías liberadas habían dejado inservibles los postes de luz de los alrededores.

Othala se acercó y ayudo un tembloroso, ´pero ileso Sentaro a levantarse, quien puso la mano en su pecho para asegurarse de que aun seguía ahí el medallón de la cofradía de Urd...

- De nuevo muestras tu valor Sentaro- san. - El niño la miro asombrado ante el cambio de honorífico - No dudaste en arriesgar tu vida, incluso por una demonio que tal vez no lo merezca.- La sanadora dijo esto ultimo con una frialdad que contrastaba con su actitud al niño. Este quiso contestar, pero escucharon un quejido de dolor.

El doctor había levantado a una semiinconsciente Marler entre sus brazos, y examinaba su cuerpo para evaluar sus heridas. Algo había aprendido de observar a Othala.

Saco de su saco su pequeño estuche metálico, selecciono unos parches y se los aplico a Marler. Aprovecho para decirle a Sentaro.

- ¿Estas bien?, fue heroico lo que hicieste pero tambien fue temerario. Por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer.

El niño bajo los ojos apenado ante las palabras de su sensei.

- Pero... me dijo que tenias que ella era importante para salvar a Urd y Belldandy. No podia dejar que algo le pasara.

Shugahara sonrio y le dijo.

- No te estoy regañando, hicieste lo que tenias que hacer, y fuiste afortunado. Al parecer los medallones son capaces de activarse solos.

Volteo a ver a Marler, su cuerpo se estremecía mientras una suave luz lo rodeaba, y súbitamente abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor. Miro a Lind, e inmediatamente lucho por liberarse de los brazos del doctor, alcanzo a erguirse un poco antes de que el hombre alcanzara a reaccionar, pero no lo logro por su debilidad y cayo al suelo. Sin rendirse aun, avanzo gateando a los pies de Lind, y ahí en una actitud que ningún demonio se abría atrevido a presentar se pudo de rodillas y se inclino hasta casi tocar el suelo con su rostro y sin poder ocultar dolor, dijo con voz trémula.

- Puedes matarme si lo deseas, pero por favor, debo hablar primero con Urd, el destino de mi mundo depende de ello. Te lo suplico Lind.

Lind quedo asombrada, después de resistir su ataque y su actitud retadora, esta actitud era desconcertante. Realmente debía ser de gran importancia para llegar a esto.

Entonces Lind fue consciente de la furia que la había cegado instantes antes y se dio cuenta de que su ataque había sido innecesario. Se sintió insegura, nuevamente estaba fuera de su elemento y escucho la voz de Keiichi a su lado.

- A pesar de que he sufrido por las actividades de Marler, creo que debemos escucharla. Además tenemos razones para creer que ella nos puede ayudar a salvar a Belldandy y a Urd.

Marler al escuchar esto, exclamo con un tono de desesperación:

- ¿Salvarlas? No puede ser verdad, ¡Necesito ver a Urd!, la vida de su madre depende de ello.

Lind entonces puso una rodilla en el piso, se inclino ante Marler e inclino un poco la cabeza y dijo con toda honestidad.

- Creo que he cometido un error, y me disculpo.- Lind titubeo, decir esas palabras le habían costado mucho trabajo, luego continuo. - Marler, escúchame. No puedes hablar con Urd. A consecuencia del ataque de varios demonios, sufrió grandes heridas y tuvimos que colocarla en un campo de stasis para evitar que muriera. Sin ayuda de alguien de gran poder no la podemos salvar.

Súbitamente escucharon una voz, que provoco que todas las valquirias sintieran un estremecimiento de temor.

- ¡Que le ha pasado a mi hija!

Las valquirias instintivamente se pusieron en posición de combate, al ver una figura se acercaba caminando lenta y majestuosamente.

El Dr Shugahara miro a la figura asombrado. ¡Era una pequeña niña! No parecía tener mas de 8 años, pero había algo raro, su presencia proyectaba un aire de sensualidad que era imposible proviniera de ese pequeño cuerpo, además vio el temor reflejada en los rostros de las valquirias. Miro a Keiichi interrogante quien contesto su pregunta muda:

- Ella es Hild, la gran Daimakaicho, suprema líder del mundo de los demonios, gobernante y señora de Hell.

La niña pareció escucharlo y contesto con una sonrisa que helaba la sangre.

- Keiichi, cariño, me gusta que recuerdes mis títulos, eres un encanto, le insistiré a Bell-chan que me deje tenerte, serias un bonito juguete.

Esas palabras las había dicho con una dulzura ponzoñosa, pero Keiichi solo sonrío, no era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así.

El Dr Shugahara se acercó a Keiichi y en voz baja le pregunto:

- ¿Es realmente la madre de Urd?, ¿Como puede ser tan pequeña?, debería de tener millones de años...

- Si es ella, pero no completamente, de lo contrario no habría podido llegar tan silenciosamente. Los dioses y demonios se pueden subdividir y ella debe ser solo una diezmilésima parte de la esencia de Hild. Pero aun así, algo parece estar mal. Se ve...tan... frágil.

La niña se acercó, Marler la vio y se inclino al suelo y dijo.

- Mi señora, le he fallado, no soy digna se ser una demonio, por favor, yo...

- Silencio Ma-chan, se lo que has hecho. - la voz de Hild dudo antes de decir- Has cumplido con tu deber mas allá de lo que podría haber hecho cualquier demonio.- La pequeña tuvo un estremecimiento, por un instante apareció un gesto de dolo, que inmediatamente controlo, y luego de una pausa exclamo con aire altivo: - Has hecho bien..

Marler dejo de sollozar y levanto la mirada, nunca había recibido un elogio directo de Hild. Entonces Hild se dirigió a Lind y demando:

- ¿Que le ha pasado a mi hija?

Antes de que Lind contestara, el Dr Shugahara se acercó a Hild, hizo una profunda reverencia, puso una rodilla en tierra y dijo.

- Poderosa Hild, Daimakaicho y madre de Urd, te suplico que salves, a Urd y a Belldandy.- luego con voz resuelta añadió - Solicito hacer un contrato contigo.

La niña, miró a ese ser humano con un desprecio, pero había algo más. Su respiración era entrecortada, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo, se sentía un casi imperceptible temblor en su movimiento. Ella pregunto:

- ¡Mortal! ¿Quien eres? ¿Crees que puede tener el honor de hacer un contrato directamente con la Gran Daimakaicho?

El Doctor miro en dirección a donde se encontraba Sentaro, y le hizo una señal, el niño asintió y se puso a buscar algo entre sus bolsillos. Entonces el Dr tomo algo que tenia colgando en su cuello. Y dijo

- Ya tenemos un contrato, y me ayudaste a salvar la vida de Urd, debo cumplir mi parte.

Abrió el pequeño estuche y saco un cristal verdoso, que ahora brillaba con una fiera intensidad ante la presencia de su verdadera dueña.

Hild lanzo un grito de asombro, intento tomarlo, pero su mano solo alcanzo a agarrar el vacío, mientras caía al suelo, con una mirada de sorpresa ante tu falla.

Keiichi, que había estado siguiendo el desarrollo, reacciono rápidamente y la atrapo entre brazos. Ahora estaba ya sabia que algo estaba mal.

Marler grito, la magia curativa ya estaba haciendo efecto y logro correr ante Hild, que ahora Keiichi cargaba entre sus brazos.

- Mi señora, ¿que pasa?

Hild hizo un gesto de dolor y con esfuerzo dijo:

- Tan cerca, y tal ves tan tarde. Ma-chan. Estoy muriendo, la energía que recibí no durará mucho.

Marler tomo las manos de Hild, nunca habría pensado en tal atrevimiento y pregunto azorada

- ¿Pero el cristal?, puede tomar su poder y salvar la vida.

- Desgraciadamente no será suficiente, con eso solo prolongare mi muerte un poco más. Toma ese cristal, devuelve su energía a los demonios que me ayudaron y úsenlo para retomar el poder. Urd, mi hija y heredera esta muriendo, y no puedo ayudarla no desperdiciare ese cristal en mi.

Una firme y retadora voz las interrumpió.

- Esa no es la voz de la Gran Daimakaicho, debo estar cometiendo un error. La Daimakaicho cumpliría un contrato pendiente sin importar las circunstancias. Toma el cristal y haremos un nuevo contrato.

La niña miro al Doctor y por un momento su dolor se transformo en curiosidad.

. En otro momento esas palabras habrían sido tu fin. No haré un nuevo contrato que no puedo cumplir. Si tomo ese cristal para intentar salvarme agotare su energía en muy poco tiempo.

- Ese cristal, una de las incontables lágrimas de Hild, no es el único. Por esto te pido concluir mi contrato, y salvar a Urd, a Belldandy, y a ti misma.

El cuerpo de Hild sufría un espasmo y su rostro reflejo dolor, pero el brillo había vuelto a sus ojos y preguntó:

- Mortal, ¿como sabes eso? Que sabes tú del poder de mis lágrimas, las lágrimas de mí...

El doctor interrumpió

- Las lagrimas de tu derrota. Se lo que son. Sé que hace 55 millones de años la tierra fue un campo de batalla que estuvo a punto de destruirla. Este universo y este planeta en particular son muy valiosos para dioses y demonios, y la rivalidad por el los llego a la guerra en un conflicto que estuvo a punto de destruirlos. Finalmente para evitar mayores perdidas, los dos grandes líderes el gran Kamisama y la poderosa Daimakaicho se enfrentaron en combate frente a frente.

Debió se terrible. Dejaron un gran cráter que los humanos creíamos era el impacto de un cometa, y también un campo de lava de miles de kilómetros cuadrados en la india. Seguramente hay mas cicatrices en la tierra que no hemos descubierto. Estuvieron a punto de exterminar toda la vida en la tierra y con eso se hubieran destruido a si mismos.-

Hild interrumpió:

- Mortal, estas escarbando en los secretos de dioses y demonios, no deberías saber eso. Pero tienes razón, estuvimos a punto de acabar con nosotros mismos.

- Y tú, fuiste derrotada...

Hild añadió ensimismada, recordando el pasado...

- y mis fragmentos fueron dispersados por la superficie de este mundo.

Shugahara continúo el relato.

- Pero para Kamisama fue una victoria pírrica. El también recibió grandes heridas y quedo inerme...

Hild rio con un esfuerzo,

- ¡El desgraciado!- Tal ves no hubiera sido tan malo que hubiera desaparecido.

La valquirias estaba petrificadas, ¿como podía un mortal conocer tales secretos? Ellas pertenecían a los niveles más altos de seguridad y sabían más de su mundo que muchos dioses, pero estas revelaciones les parecían inconcebibles. La gran victoria de Kamisama sobre Hild quedaba reducida a una media verdad. Se miraban unas a otras azoradas.

Lind cerró los ojos ante lo que había escuchado, se irguió orgullosa y miro al mortal.

- ¿porque traes esas historias del pasado? Solo resucitaras viejos rencores, por eso han permanecido ocultas.

El Dr Shugahara miro a Lind y se dio cuenta de que para ella todo esto era conocido, pero aun así continuó.

- Y lo oculto puede reaparecer en los momentos más extraños. Yo no lo entendía. Pero ahora supe que los dioses y demonios pueden fragmentarse y mantener la conciencia. Ahora se, que una parte de Hild logro conservarse consciente, y fue rescatada por un dios debido a que...

- No lo digas.- Hild susurro con un aire de amenaza - Eso es algo que yo solo puedo decir. - titubeo ante un recuerdo doloroso- ¡Si!, ¡un dios... se apiado de mi...!

- Ese dios, lentamente fue recuperando la mayoría de tus fragmentos, te cuido y poco a poco fuiste recuperando tu poder, y tu te sentiste agradecida y atraída por el. Así fue concebida Urd. Pero ese dios también utilizó algunos de esos fragmentos para hacer otra cosa que te enfureció.

Hild a pesar de su dolor no pudo evitar un gesto iracundo:

- ¡Si! Los usó para salvarle la vida a mi enemigo.

Un grito de asombro salió de entre las valquirias. Kamisama, se había salvado con ayuda de energía que provenía de Hild, del enemigo: Kamisama... ¡Estaba contaminado!

- Ese dios, los obligo a ustedes dos en convenir una tregua, un armisticio para poder sobrevivir. Pero además concibió un plan, un plan para que algún día...

- ¡Basta! sabes demasiado. Eso conocimiento solo pudo venir de alguien. ¿Que relación tienes con Urd?

Shugahara inclino la cabeza dudando que decir y luego miro fijamente Hild a los ojos, esos ojos que parecían quemarlo, pero no desvió la mirada:

- La amo, y haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para salvarla, así tenga que retar a la gran líder de Hell para lograrlo. Toma el cristal, sálvate antes de que sea tarde.

Hild miro con incredulidad a este insolente mortal, pero había algo en sus palabras que la convenció y sin decir más tomó el cristal. Mientras tanto, Sentaro, siguiendo las instrucciones de Shugahara, terminaba de enviar un mensaje de texto por medio un teléfono celular que había traído oculto.

Ahora Hild comenzó a brillar, mientras el cristal se disolvía en su mano. La palidez de su rostro desaparecía y su cuerpo parecía crecer unos centímetros más.

Su mirada ahora tenía seguridad, la arrogancia volvía a su rostro, miro a Keiichi quien la seguía sosteniendo en brazos, y le dijo:

- Hacia eones que no estaba en brazos de un hombre, es muy agradable, pero debemos dejarlo para después.

Keiichi tembló cuando recibió un impacto de sensualidad del cuerpo de esa niña e instintivamente la soltó. Ella salto ágilmente y se planto enfrente del doctor, y con una mirada arrogante le dijo.

- Bien mortal, tienes toda mi atención, y si no es lo que creo, te haré inmortal para poder torturarte por toda la eternidad.

En eso las valquirias comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor, percibían que algo que se aproximaba. Escucharon el sonido de varios vehículos de motor, algunos de ellos, les resultaban conocidos.

Entonces vieron luces que se aproximaban desde varios puntos y pronto fueron rodeadas de media docena de vehículos, de ahí un grupo de mortales descendió y con ellos llevaban varias cajas. Dos de los hombres se acercaron al Dr Shugahara y este los saludo.

- Somasindu, profesor Sripathi, Takahasi-san. Han llegado a tiempo, se los agradezco. - y se inclino ante ellos en un respetuoso saludo.

- Profesor Shugahara, no haga eso, no me puedo acostumbrar a sus modales. ¿En donde colocamos todo? Afortunadamente la gente de la universidad insistió en ayudarnos.- mientras señalaba al grupo que lo rodeaba y que cargaban varias cajas pesadas.- Seguimos sus instrucciones y esperamos en el area y en cuanto recibimos las coordenadas del GPS acudimos a su llamado.

El doctor saludo a sus colegas, que miraban con asombro la escena. Algunos de ellos ya conocian a las valquirias, pero el resto las veia por primera vez, y las observaban con intensa curiosidad, mas de uno saco a escondidas su celular para grabar de escena.

El Dr. Shugahara tomo la caja que traía Somasindu, el joven hindú, y se la llevo a Hild seguido de los demás. Ante la mirada intrigada de la niña que habia visto todo el intercambio con un profundo disgusto, la abrió y saco un pequeño estuche como el que había llevado al cuello, entonces le dijo como recitando un antiguo poema:

- Incontables fueron las lágrimas de Hild en su derrota, y cada lágrima era inconmensurable en su poder. Durante milenios tentaron a los hombres con su poder, pero ellos nunca pudieron cumplir con lo que estas pedían a cambio y esos infortunados fueron destruidos por ello. Pero yo se lo que esos cristales querían: Regresar son su dueña, pues son en realidad parte de ella.

Escucharon un grito y repentinamente Lind se colocó entre el Dr y Hild.

- NO, insensato. No sabes lo que estas haciendo. Le vas a devolver a Hild, a nuestra gran enemiga, todo su poder. No lo permitiré.

Entonces Keiichi se acercó y enfrento a Lind...

- Lind, hay algo que necesitas saber: Tu mundo esta al borde de la destrucción. Kamisama yace moribundo y el caos reina en el cielo. Solo tu y tus valquirias pueden restablecer el orden. Necesitas regresar al cielo, y Hild es la única que te puede ayudar.

Lind miro a Keiichi con incredulidad.

- ¡No hay manera de que sepas eso!

- Logramos establecer un enlace al cielo, gracias a una puerta trasera que dejo Urd en Yggdrasil. Por favor, toma mis pensamientos para que sepas que es verdad, te los ofrezco libremente.

Keiichi tomo las manos de Lind y las coloco en sus sienes. Lind lo miro a los ojos y supo que sus palabras eran verdaderas, así que cerró los ojos y murmuro en breve hechizo y entonces vio con horror las imágenes de destrucción de su mundo que se encontraban en la mente de Keiichi... sin poder soportar mas, separo las manos y cortó el enlace.

El dolor invadió su rostro, miro a Keiichi aun insegura y le dijo.

- Te declare mi amigo, y veo que has correspondido a esa amistad con creces. Confiare en ustedes.

Lind lentamente se hizo a un lado y miro a Hild. Una lágrima comenzó a recorrer su mejilla. Las valquirias abandonaron su posición de combate, inclinaron la cabeza y bajaron los ojos. No se sentían dignas de ver una lágrima de su líder.

Hild miraba hipnotizada el cristal que colgaba de la mano de Shugahara y dijo fríamente:

- Las condiciones para el contrato me parece adecuadas. ¿Que es lo que deseas a cambio? ¿Poder? ¿Dominar a este mundo? ¿Convertirte en un semidiós? Podrías desear ser el ser mas poderoso de tu universo. ¿Que deseas a cambio?

El doctor miro a Keiichi y a Sentaro, estos asintieron aprobando lo que diría. A pesar de las palabras de Hild, el no tenia ninguna duda de su deseo.

- A cambio pido que salves la vida de tu hija, la de Belldandy y de que abras un portal dimensional al cielo para que Lind logre ir a su universo

El rostro de Hild se ensombreció y dijo.

- No necesitas pedirle a una madre que salve a su hija, pero me pides que salve la vida de mi futura rival y permita a Lind salvar al mundo de mis grandes enemigos... todo eso, a cambio de poder salvar mi mundo. - Hild miro al mortal con mirada severa y añadió de manera forzada - El contrato me parece... adecuado.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Hild levantó los brazos y comenzó un lento y elegante gesto, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y de las cajas que habían estado depositando los mortales a sus pies comenzó a salir un brillo semejante, entonces cantó en un susurro delicado y a la vez atronador:

- Lagrimas de mi derrota, fragmentos de mi cuerpo arrebatados con violencia, Volvamos a ser uno.

Un viento huracanado la rodeo, las tapas de las cajas se abrieron y los cristales se elevaron arrastrados por el viento, y poco a poco comenzaron a rodeara a la niña y su brillo aumento hasta volverse intolerable.

Todos se cubrieron los ojos. Repentinamente el brillo se apagó y todo quedo en silencio. Al abrir los ojos en lugar de una niña estaba ahora una mujer que emitía un aura de poder, de sensualidad. Ahora era realmente Hild la gran Daimakaicho.

La tierra se estremeció ante el poder apenas contenido de la gran demonio, y relámpagos de tormenta los rodearon. Los elementos parecieron enloquecer, y un viento huracanado los regodeaba.

Hild rio, y su risa helaba la sangre, entonces exclamo con voz atronadora:

- Mi poder, finalmente he recuperado mi verdadero poder.

Luchando contra el viento, Keiichi, Shugahara y Sentaro se reunieron y se enfrentaron a la gran Daimakaicho y ahora Keiichi con voz retadora le grito.

- Hild, ya tienes tu pago, ahora cumple con tu deber.

Hild enfureció ante estas palabras

- Mísero mortal, Tu no eres nadie para recordarme a mi, mi deber. Hild siempre cumple. Ahora vamos con mi hija. ¿En donde esta, no logro percibirla?

- Esta en el templo, protegida por la magia de Belldandy. Pero no podrás entrar a menos que...

Keiichi no pudo terminar sus palabras, Hild simplemente extendió sus brazos y su poderosa magia los envolvió. Todo se hizo obscuridad y repentinamente todos vieron que estaban en el patio del templo Tarikihongan**, mientras en el cielo todo parecía conmocionarse.**

El poderoso campo de protección que rodeaba el templo se estaba haciendo pedazos ante la magia descontrolada de la Daimakaicho. El domo invisible que rodeaba al templo comenzó a resquebrajarse mientras destellos y chispas salían de los fragmentos. Finalmente el cielo se convulsiono y desapareció dejando ver las verdaderas estrellas del cielo y no la ilusión que había existido.

Hild sonrió y luego cerró sus ojos, conforme retomaba el control de sus antiguos poderes. Poco a poco los elementos comenzaron a tranquilizarse, el suelo ya no se estremecía y poco apoco, Hild se transformo de una estremecedora visión, en una mujer sensual y bella.

Shugahara por primera vez pudo ver su rostro con claridad y reconocía en ella a Urd. Y por primera ves fue consciente del poder que podía llegar a tener su amada diosa.

Luego Hild miro a su alrededor, estaba rodeada de valquirias y mortales. Sonrió y ante su atónico público dijo con zalamería:

- Keiichi, cariño, es de mala educación tenerme aquí esperando. ¿No me invitaras a pasar a tu hogar? Además un té no estaría mal.

Keiichi se rasco la cabeza azorado, miro a Shugahara y a Sentaro y luego con una sonrisa tímida la invito a pasar.

Lind miro con gesto impasible conforme su temible enemigo entraba al templo y luego la siguió, solo se detuvo brevemente a dar una instrucción:

- Ghadril, prepara él te para la señora.

Ghadril abrió la boca para protestar, pero la ver el rostro severo de Lind... prefirió callar y solo dijo.

- Si mi señora.

Entretanto, el pequeño grupo de científicos comenzó a discutir en voz baja pero acaloradamente todo lo que habían presenciado, entre ellos se alcanzó a escuchar.

- ¿Pudiste grabarlo?

- Con todo detalle, nos puede llevar años lograr entender lo que paso... - Y continuaron su animada discusión.

En el interior Keiichi condujo a Hild a la habitación de Urd donde pudo contemplar el cuerpo de su hija, contenido en un campo generado por dos valquirias, para mantenerla con vida.

El rostro de Hild rostro parecía impasible, pero Keiichi no pudo evitar notar que había un brillo en sus ojos, como si se hubieran humedecido. Entonces Hild se sentó lentamente en el piso, indicando a Keiichi a acompañarlo. Una de las valquirias coloco una mesa baja y coloco las tazas para él te. Luego Hild miro a su alrededor y dijo.

- Lind, Sentaro, Ma-chan, Dr Shugahara favor acompáñenos, creo que esto también les concierne.

Silenciosamente Lind se acercó y se sentó junto a Keiichi, pero no despegaba los ojos de Hild vigilando cada movimiento. Hild continúo.

- Ahora Keiichi, necesito saber lo que paso aquí para poder actual. Extendió su mano hacia Keiichi, pero fue interrumpida.

- No, yo soy la otra parte del contrato, toma mis recuerdos:

Hild sonrió y extendió su mano en dirección al doctor, cerró el puño bruscamente y este no pudo evitar una exclamación de dolor ante la violencia de la magia de Hild.

Hild cerró los ojos mientras examinaba los recuerdos y finalmente hablo mirando a Urd, e ignorando a los presentes.

- Urd, te enfrentaste a un enemigo muy superior a ti y lo lograste derrotar. Realmente eres mi hija. Ahora entiendo porque Anang-Reng no tenía todo su poder. En cierta forma tú me salvaste la vida.

Luego miro a los tres mortales, y dijo:

- Reconozco esas auras, pero nunca pensé llegar a verlas. Tres mortales como ustedes juntos. Algo extraño debe estar pasando.

Fue interrumpida por el servicio de te. Hild sonrió de placer.

- Ah, las mezclas de Belldandy, es lo mejor que sabe hacer.

Fueron momentos embarazados, mientras Hild tomaba su te, bromeaba y se burlaba de los presentes, sabiéndose dueña de la situación.

Pero finalmente termino y se levanto. Ahora su rostro expresaba decisión. Ignorando completamente a los presentes, se acercó a los cuerpos inermes de las diosas, y con un gesto firme, extendió sus brazos, y las cuatro valquirias que las habían estado atendiendo, fueron arrojadas con violencia, rompiendo su trance.

Hild comenzó a cantar, un canto dulce, hipnótico, primitivo:

Gengr Hildr vefa ok Hjörþrimul,

Vindum vindum vef darraðar

þann er ungr konungr átti fyrri:

fram skulum ganga ok í folk vaða

þar er vinir várir vápnum skipta.

Los cuerpos de las diosas comenzaron a elevarse, sus ropas se disolvieron dejando al descubierto sus terribles heridas, por un momento el rostro de Hild se contrajo al ver lo que había sufrido Urd, pero continuo repitiendo su canto. Y entonces los cuerpos de las diosas parecieron disolverse. De su interior comenzaron a salir largos filamentos que al observarse con cuidado eran en realidad largas hileras de símbolos.

El Dr Shugahara grito horrorizado como el cuerpo de Urd pareció disolverse y quiso lanzarse a detener a Hild, pero sintió la mano de Keiichi que lo retenía y este él dijo en voz baja.

- Todo está bien, Hild esta desensamblado su código, ya había visto algo parecido. Debe localizar el código dañado y repararlo. -

La voz de Keiichi tembló un poco, a pesar de sus palabras tranquilizadoras, él estaba impresionado por lo que veía. Lind y algunas de las valquirias observaban silenciosas el poder de Hild. Las más jóvenes estaban impresionadas por ese poder y ese nivel de control, pues ella finalmente era el enemigo, un enemigo que habían aprendido a odiar y temer durante millones de años.

Hild seguía con su canto, mientras manipulaba el increíblemente complejo código que constituye el cuerpo de una diosa. Su canto creaba programas y subprogramas de control y verificación de datos. Se detenía brevemente la encontrar alguna rutina dañada que era reparada con habilidad.

Y en el centro de esos torrentes de códigos, yacía una forma luminosa, que brillaba en torno a una pequeña esfera. Era su esencia y su corazón, contenidas por el increíble poder de Hild para evitar que se dispersaran en el vacío.

Finalmente Hild termino sus manipulaciones y el movimiento del código se revirtió, y el cuerpo de las diosas comenzó a formarse de nuevo. Pero esta vez era perfecto, sin ninguna herida ni cicatriz. Ante los atónitos ojos de los mortales los cuerpos desnudos de las diosas aparecieron terminaron de reintegrarse y poco a poco fueron descendiendo para reposar suavemente en el piso.

Hild hizo un ultimo y teatral ademan. Se quedo quieta un momento y finalmente se acercó a Urd quien yacía en el piso, su rostro era tranquilo, y su respiración era suave como si durmiera tranquilamente, y entonces lanzo una exclamación de sorpresa al verle el rostro.

Keiichi escucho que Las valquirias también emitían exclamaciones de asombro contenidas, entonces le pregunto a Lind:

- Que esta pasando, las marcas de Urd son distintas, ¿que significa? ¿Se ha vuelto un demonio?

- No estoy segura.- Contesto con preocupación en su rostro- No pensé que fuera posible, sus marcas son de dios y demonio. No debería se posible algo así.

Hild paso su mano encima de Urd, trazo un signo por encima de su rostro, e inmediatamente el cuerpo de Urd fue rodeado por un campo de energía, como si rechazar su contacto. Hild exclamo furiosa.

- Diosa y demonio, no pensé que esto pudiera pasar. No puedo revertirlo. Su cuerpo me rechaza incluso sin que ella sea consciente. Urd, ahora no perteneces a ningún de nuestros dos mundos.

Hild se estremeció, pero permaneció silenciosa, y repentinamente volteo a ver a Shugahara.

- La primera parte del contrato ha sido cumplida, en unos minutos despertaran. Pero no se cual será ahora el destino de mi hija, tal ves habría sido mejor no salvarla pues ahora será rechazada por el cielo y por Hell.

El Dr Shugahara se acercó a Hild manteniendo su mirada firme sobre la gran señora de Hell y le dijo con decisión.

-Urd no será rechazada por mí, ni por nadie de los que la queremos. No importa lo que sea, ella esta viva y seguirá su propio destino.

- Así sea mortal, pero no le des tanta importancia a tu breve existencia. Hoy has podido intervenido en el destino de los dioses y los demonios. No es algo que podrás hacer de nuevo.

Un sonido lo interrumpió, las diosas comenzaban a despertar, Shugahara corrió a abrazar a Urd, mientras Keiichi corría por una frazada para cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos.

Keiichi llego a tiempo para ver a Belldandy abrir los ojos. La diosa lanzo una exclamación de alegría a ver a Keiichi y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, lo abrazo y lo beso apasionadamente, como si en ello le fuera la vida. Keiichi estaba sorprendido con la frazada en las manos, pero pronto correspondió liberando con ellos todo el temor y todas las emociones de los últimos días.

Mientras tanto Urd abra los ojos y miraba embelesada al mortal que la abrazaba. Shugahara olvido que era una diosa-demonio, para él era simplemente Urd, su amada ambos entrelazaron las manos y se miraron a los ojos, Urd exclamo.

- Gracias Kenji. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho. Cada vez que estabas conmigo hubiera dado todo por poder contestarte.

- ¿Me podías escuchar?

- Escuche cada una de tus palabras y cada uno de tus locos planes. Como esos héroes de las viejas historias que tanto admiras, tu has intervenido en el destino de los dioses y has salvado a tu diosa.- Urd rio ante una ocurrencia- Tendré que crear un canto para que tu hazaña perdure por siglos.

- Yo ya tengo mi recompensa- Y la beso con ternura y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la emoción.

Fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Hild que con calculada ironía se burlo de ellos...

- Ya tendrán tiempo de estar solos, ahora necesito cumplir la segunda parte del contrato. No quiero apresurarlos, pero tengo un mundo que reconquistar.

Las dos parejas interrumpieron sus rencuentros. Belldandy y Urd exclamaron casi simultáneamente.

- ¿Que contrato?

Urd miro a Kenji con preocupación.

- ¿Que mas le has pedido a... a Hild?

Hild se acercó lentamente y miro a su hija con altivez.

- ¿Así me pagas el haberte salvado mi vida, ni siquiera te atreves a decirme "madre"?

- Hild, tu sabes la razón, ese sello de lealtad que me impusiste hace años. Sabes bien que si digo esa palabra, se activare y olvidare a la gente que he aprendido a amar.

Hild se rio, y señalo a Shugahara.

- Ese mortal se encargo de romper el sello, pero además hizo algo que tal ves no estés tan contenta. Aun así, te seguiré considerando mi hija. Pase lo que pase.

Urd miro con extrañeza a Hild, a esa mujer que había admirado de niña, y odiado de adulta. Y sintió la emoción oculta detrás de esas palabras, y un torrente de recuerdos la inundo, Recuerdos agridulces, de sus días con ella.

Miro a Shugahara y luego a su madre, y entonces dijo con miedo contenido.

- Ma... ¿madre?

Hild suspiro profundamente ante esas palabras, se inclino sobre la pareja, y en voz apenas imperceptible dijo.

- Mortal, durante eones soñé con volver a escuchar esa palabra. Tengo una deuda contigo. Pero no abuses de tu suerte.

Keiichi y Belldandy continuaban abrazados, mientras Belldandy lloraba de felicidad al ver que su hermana parecía hacer las paces con su madre.

- Urd, finalmente comienzas a reconciliarte con tu pasado. Cuanto me alegra. Hild-sama. Te agradezco lo que has hecho por nosotras, incluso cuando sea por un contrato. Pero ahora por favor dime. ¿Cual es la otra parte del contrato que debes cumplir?

Pero Hild no tuvo oportunidad de contestar. Una luz atravesó el techo del templo e inundo a Belldandy. La diosa soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y se levanto haciendo a un lado a Keiichi. La luz la rodeo y observaron que algo venia con ella. Era muy parecido a los torrentes de código que habían visto antes. Eran como finas hebras de luz, que rodearon a Belldandy mientras Keiichi gritaba pidiendo ayuda a Lind.

Pero noto que Lind y las demás valquirias estaban inmóviles, como si supieran lo que estaba pasando. Así que volteo a ver a su amada.

Ella no parecía sufrir ningún daño. Solo veía maravillada las líneas de código que se integraba a su cuerpo y volteo a mirar a Keiichi como queriendo decir algo, pero no lograba hablar.

Finalmente la luz comenzó a desaparecer de una manera muy suave, hasta quedar reducida a un suave brillo que envolvía el cuerpo de Belldandy. Keiichi se acercó y la tomo de las manos, y pregunto con preocupación.

- Belldandy, ¿que es lo que esta pasando? ¿Que es fue esa luz?- Luego miro al rostro de la diosa y noto que algo había cambiado. - ¿Que le ha pasado a tus marcas?'

Pero Belldandy no alcanzo a contestar, repentinamente escucharon una orden enérgica de Lind

- Escuadrón elite de valquirias. ¡Reúnanse.!

Rápidamente las valquirias fueron entrando al cuarto y se fueron formando alrededor de Belldandy, que parecía no poder salir de su asombro. Finalmente Lind se puso al frente del grupo, puso una rodilla en tierra, y todas las demás valquirias la imitaron. Luego hizo una profunda reverencia a Belldandy y exclamo con voz de mando.

- El escuadrón elite de valquirias te saluda y se pone a tus órdenes, Kamisama

Fin del capitulo XXI.

* * *

**notas:**

**Kami-sama: **Aqui podria haber usado **"megami-sama"**, pero la palabra "megami" es decir el femenino de Kami, es de uso reciente en Japon, y es pocas veces usada en fuentes tradicionales, ya que la palabra Kami, se usa tanto para el masculino como el femenino. Asi que preferi usar el termino tradicional.


	22. Diosa entre los dioses

**La orden de los Caballeros Mortales**  
**Por Javier Delgado R.**

Fan fiction, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa" de Kōsuke Fujishima.

Capitulo XXII

Diosa entre los dioses

Anang Reng caminaba lentamente por una amplia avenida, sus ojos miraban maravillados todo lo que lo rodeaba. Después de haber estado desprovisto de toda percepción sensorial por un periodo de tiempo que no sabia si eran minutos o siglos, el estar de nuevo en contacto con el mundo sensorial prácticamente lo había embriagado y este no era cualquier mundo.

El cuadro que lo rodeaba superaba cualquier sueño que hubiera tenido. Acostumbrado a los cerrados espacios de Hell, estos grandes espacios abiertos, llenos de edificaciones que parecían filigranas exquisitas en lugar de construcciones y jardines donde hasta el ultimo ser vivo era parte de un todo estético, con olores, sabores, sensaciones, sonidos y texturas planeadas por algún artista para producir un experiencia total, todo era parecía maravilloso.

Embriagado por tal asalto a sus sentidos, después de la negación absoluta de estos, tardo antes de darse cuenta de donde estaba. Este era el cielo, el hogar de sus ancestrales enemigos.

Se detuvo repentinamente al ser consciente de su ubicación. Busco en lo profundo de si la profunda sensación de odio que debía tener hacia este lugar, y sorprendentemente no encontró nada. El absoluto aislamiento al que había estado sujeto le había proveído de una extraña paz interna.

Poco a poco tomo consciencia de los seres que se movían a su alrededor. Eran dioses, algunos eran altivos, otros mas humildes, pero todos se movían con un propósito en sus miradas, y ese propósito no parecía tener nada que ver con la búsqueda de poder y prestigio que era la norma en su propio mundo.

Anang Reng continuo caminando hasta un delicioso parque donde varios jóvenes dioses ejercitaban sus habilidades en una alegre confusión llena de camaradería y libre de preocupaciones. Pronto descubrió que nadie parecía prestarle atención. Cuando un joven dios en su juego, pasó a través de él, Anang Reng se dio cuenta de que todo debía ser una ilusión, una ilusión proyectada en su mente. Pero ¿con que propósito?

Pero de momento no importaba, intentaría disfrutar estas sensaciones antes de volver a ese terrible aislamiento, adonde estaba seguro que seria regresado, así que decidió continuar explorando ese mundo. Fue un largo tiempo que parecieron ser horas. Llego a donde un joven dios entrenaba en lo que parecía una compleja forma de danza. El movimiento parecía perfecto, pero el aun no estaba satisfecho. Una y otra vez repetía segmentos del movimiento, y cada intento, lo interrumpía con una exclamación de enojo. Anang-Reng no pudo evitar recordar a su hijo cuando practicaba sus ejercicios de combate. Sin darse cuenta, se quedo absorto en la contemplación del joven dios, cuando escucho una conmoción detrás de él.

Había un majestuoso edificio, una hermosa filigrana de cristal, piedra y otros extraños materiales, que de inmediato reconoció. El edifico del gran consejo celestial.

Pero algo pasaba, de su interior salía un fiero resplandor, mientras la tierra comenzaba a estremecerse. Había algo familiar en el fenómeno, y soltó una exclamación de asombro al reconocer lo que veía. Era un recuerdo antiguo de las épocas más terribles de la guerra entre dioses y demonios. Ese resplandor era inconfundible y había esperado no volver a verlo, era la energía contenida en el cuerpo de un dios antiguo siendo liberada en forma catastrófica y violenta. Un dios antiguo había dado su vida para convertirse así mismo y todo lo que lo rodeaba en una pira funeraria.

Algunas ves eso se había considerado una forma honorable de morir antes que ser derrotado y al mismo tiempo, destruir a tantos enemigos como fuera posible. A jugar por la intensidad de lo que veía, este debió ser un dios de muy alto nivel.

Pero eso era algo solo debía ocurrir en un campo de batalla, no en medio de los suyos. Anang Reng observo con mirada crítica y de experto como las defensas mágicas de la ciudad intentaban contener la destrucción. El edificio genero un campo que intentaba retener esa energía, pero había diseñado para defenderse de un ataque externo, no algo desde su interior. El edificio logro contener la fiera llama de destrucción, pero Anang-Reng sabia que no aguantaría mucho.

Miro a su alrededor y vio como muchos de los dioses también habían reconocido el fenómeno y comenzaba a invocar sus barreras físicas. Con un inexplicable horror recordó al joven absorto detrás de él. Ese dios era su también su enemigo y sin embargo intento gritarle, hasta que recordó que para el no existía.

Volteo de nuevo y vio como el edificio se disolvía y una pavorosa explosión materia/ultra materia se expandía vaporizando los edificios de este hermoso mundo. Quedo mudo cuando el joven dios fue tragado por el furioso plasma lanzando un doloroso grito de pavor y sorpresa. Pronto vio como las defensas de este mundo comenzaban a contener el daño, pero sabía que muchos dioses deberían haber perecido en esa orgía de destrucción.

Apenas y se dio cuenta de que la explosión no le había causado ningún daño, recordándole que todo esto era solo una ilusión dentro de su mente. El mundo que lo rodeaba se lleno de confusión, de gritos, de alarmas, del horror de la destrucción y de la muerte.

Y entonces oyó una voz áspera y terrible que taladraba su mente.

- No pareces muy feliz. - Y escucho una risa que le producía dolor - Esto que ves, ocurrió realmente, no es solo una proyección en tu mente. Así que deberías estar feliz de ver humillados a tus enemigos de esta manera... Pero no te lo enseño para tu placer, pues no puedo olvidar que tú me fallaste. El plan era que derrotaras a Hild y aprovechando esta confusión, lanzarías un ataque sobre el universo de tus enemigos. Ahí donde solo veo dioses corriendo confusos, debería ver dioses corriendo llenos de terror, huyendo de la ira de los habitantes de Hell. - La voz se detuvo, pero ahora hablaba con ira, una ira terrible y pavorosa - Me has fallado, ya no me eres útil, hay otras formas de someter este mundo que tal ves me proporcionen mas diversión. Solo que tendré que esperar un poco mas de tiempo. Pero eso puede esperar, ahora debo planear también como hacer sufrir también tu mundo en castigo por haberme defraudado.

Repentinamente la escena cambio, Anang-Reng se vio repentinamente en su mundo, por un momento se sintió aliviado al verse de nuevo en un lugar familiar, pero pronto comenzó a darse cuenta de los gritos y la confusión, y se dio cuenta de que Hell pronto seria puesto a prueba en su capacidad de soportar el dolor y el sufrimiento.

* * *

Jenny Rossenthal miraba a su alrededor sin poder dar crédito, con manos un poco temblorosas tomo una pequeña taza de café Express, aspiro con placer el fuerte y delicioso aroma e intento relajarse. ¿Este era su cubículo?

No parecía muy distinto de su cubículo anterior, donde seguramente ahora solo había una taza de café frío. Pero había algo que no era igual, el lugar donde estaba ese cubículo y con emoción apenas contenida deletreo lentamente: -" C E R N, L H C"...

Su voz era entrecortada. Para una joven pos-graduada era como encontrarse en medio de la búsqueda del santo grial. No solo eso, en este lugar no era una estudiante que tenia que hacer méritos. Hacia una hora, algunos de los mas grandes físicos del mundo, nombres que solo había leído en publicaciones especializadas, la habían cuestionado a fondo, preguntas complejas que pudo responder sin dificultad por lo que al final ¡La habían felicitado! Casi se había desmayado, pero esos hombre la habían aceptado en su grupo y el interrogatorio pronto se convirtió en una animada discusión, donde la teoría de cuerdas se mezclaba con espuma cuántica y universos adimensionales.

Todo había sido tan intempestivo, apenas el día anterior había corrido llena de temor a intentar detener la síntesis. Casi derramo el café caliente al recordar lo ocurrido. No había logrado detener la síntesis de los cristales, y sorprendentemente todo había funcionado tal como ella había planeado.

Apenas estaba intentado recuperarse del pánico, cuando un grupo de hombres prácticamente la habían arrancado de su laboratorio para llevarla al aeropuerto con la promesa de enviar su ropa y pertenecías después. Solo había logrado traer su laptop con los resultados de la síntesis y los cristales fruto de su trabajo. Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba en un avión sin escalas a Suiza.

Poco a poco el cansancio y agotamiento la comenzó a invadir, apenas alcanzo a dejar la taza en el escritorio cuando se quedo profundamente dormida en la silla.

Durante toda su estancia en el gran laboratorio, Jenny había estado tan emocionada, que apenas y se había dado cuenta del guardia que la seguía a todas partes. El guardia era un hombre maduro de mirada severa y su rostro lleno de pequeñas cicatrices, un experto que había protegido a políticos y celebridades. Se sentía intrigado ante este nuevo trabajo. Desde los cristales del cubículo había observado como la joven caía rendida. Entro con cuidado y la tomo en sus brazos para acostarla en el mullido sillón del cubículo. El hombre se quedo contemplando un rato el sereno rostro de la joven, no pudo evitar un suspiro ante esa muchacha que parecía poseer secretos que justificaban las órdenes que le habían dado. Él debía dar su vida para protegerla. Lentamente salió del lugar, apago la luz y tomo una silla y se sentó, dispuesto a no separarse del lugar. Mientras el estuviera ahí, nada le pasaría a ella.

* * *

Eroviel miro a su victima, conforme esta se disolvía; No, no era un de ″ellos″. La figura que yacía en postrada en el piso, aun mostraba la sorpresa y no cierta tristeza, conforme su conciencia de disipaba en el vacío dejando un cuerpo cristalizado.

Su alta y casi aristocrática figura, contrastaba con su rostro nervioso, un temblor constante en los labios delataba su lucha internar. Sabia que había hecho algo malo, pero Eroviel no tenia tiempo de pensar en eso, algo le decía que no debía apiadarse se esa diosa, en lugar de eso tenia que seguir buscando a ″los otros″, sin importar el costo. Un odio ciego lo hizo buscar a su alrededor. A lo lejos percibió una figura que se movía. Parecía inofensiva e indefensa, pero no se dejaría engañar, la voz en su cerebro le decía que el enemigo podía adoptar cualquier forma. Intento tranquilizarse, sabía que su uniforme que lo identificaba como un tutor inspiraría confianza

Preparo su arma y la oculto detrás de su cuerpo, la había robado de un museo de los tiempos antiguos, para evitar tener que usar su magia que lo podría delatar. Se dispuso a acechar a la pequeña figura que se acercaba. Esta lo vio con temor, pero él le sonrío, la voz le decía que debía ocultar su odio. La pequeña figura, una diosa casi niña, vio su sonrisa y suspiro agradecida así que se le acerco. El hombre puso la mano sobre su arma oculta, era una suerte, solo tenia que esperar a que se acercara un poco más.

Súbitamente el cielo se ilumino, y el suelo comenzó a estremecerse, mientras un aura poderosa lo invadía todo. Alguien de gran poder debería estarse acercando. Miro a su alrededor sorprendido, mientras la pequeña diosa salida corriendo atemorizada a buscar un refugio. Ignoro a la pequeña diosa y siguió buscando el origen del fenómeno.

Y entonces vio un magnifico espectáculo incluso para los criterios de un dios. Un gran portal, que por su tamaño anunciaba la llegada de alguien poderoso, se abrió en el cielo. En su interior se veían danzar los símbolos mágicos que lo estabilizaban. Pudo leer los símbolos, era un portal multiverso, un portal que conectaba con el universo mortal.

Eroviel sonrió, eso era una prueba más. De ese maldito lugar no podía venir nada nuevo. Aun así, no pudo evitar estremecerse maravillarse ante lo que veía.

Del portal salió una formación de mujeres guerreras, con sus ángeles desplegados en pose ceremonial, finalmente, en la posición de honor había una diosa. Debía ser una poderosa diosa a juzgar por el resplandor que irradiaba y el rango de las guerreras. Estas cantaban un himno lento y sublime.

La sensación de poder del grupo lo avasallaba. La diosa vestía un traje azul celeste y blanco, con una gran cantidad de amarres para contener lo que debía ser un gran poder, las guerreras que la escoltaban vestían trajes blancos de gala, adornados con insignias de rango en los colores de la diosa: plata y azul.

La entrada de la diosa había sido percibida por muchos, de entre los edificios poco a poco comenzaron a salir figuras temerosas, que miraban a la recién llegada, ese canto lento los llenaba de esperanza, pero aun no se atrevían a acercarse.

Eroviel era uno de los mas cercanos, en el fondo de su corazón nació un sentimiento de admiración y orgullo ante ese ser maravilloso, pero que fue inmediatamente acallado por una voz que le decía - ″ no te dejes de engañar por los impostores″.

El grupo descendió lentamente y se poso con dignidad en el suelo, las guerreras inmediatamente se colocaron en posición de guardia de honor y presentaron sus armas con admirable disciplina, sin alterar una sola nota de su canto. Sus ángeles flotaron encima del grupo dejando caer una continua cascada de copos de luz, que le daban un aire onírico a la escena.

Eroviel hizo un esfuerzo por reaccionar y se acero lentamente a la diosa. Temió encontrarse con un rostro altanero y orgulloso, pero en lugar de eso, en ese hermoso rostro había tristeza, tenía ojos tristes e incluso una sonrisa triste.

Esa sonrisa pareció tocar su corazón, algo le decía que debía hacer todo lo posible por alejar la tristeza de ese rostro divino, pero pronto la voz le recordó que debía luchar contra ese sentimiento.

La guerrera de mas alto rango se cruzo en su camino impidiéndole acercarse mas y con voz severa, le pregunto

- ¿Quien eres?, no logro ver tus marcas de rango e identificación ¿Que ha pasado aquí?

Eroviel se inclino fingiendo respeto, y rápidamente inventó algo.

-¿Que paso con mis marcas? - dudo un poco en lo que ordenaba sus ideas, su rostro se ilumino cuando se le ocurrió algo que decir- Al fallar Yggdrasil muchos perdimos nuestras identidades- Eroviel recordó complacido como había logrado deshacerse de esas marcas antes de que lo infectaran- pero ahora por la falta de marcas nos podemos distinguir de ″los otros″.

Lind lo miro con sospecha:

- ¿Quienes son los otros?

El dios trato de fingir temor, pero su voz no resultaba convincente:

- Creemos que hay intrusos, y estamos buscando como defendernos, ellos se ocultaban tras las marcas de los dioses, por eso ahora podemos identificarlos, pero tú tienes marcas, ¿Quien eres?

La guerrera levanto las cejas en actitud de incredulidad. ¿Como era posible que alguien de su mundo no la conociera? Algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo. Sin dejar de vigilar al dios, le dijo.

- Solo soy una servidora de Belldandy, diosa entre las diosas, que ha regresado a asumir su puesto asignado a nuestro mundo.

El miro a la gran diosa que tenia antes sus ojos, rodeando a Lind se acercó a ella, embelesado por su belleza, mientras la voz en su mente le decía: ″ella debe ser de los otros, hay que acabar con ella″. Lind lo dejo acercarse, pues esas eran sus instrucciones. Se coloco cuidadosamente frente a la gran diosa y repentinamente, lanzando un grito, saco su arma escondida, era un arma de los primero tiempos, temible para dioses y demonios, un arma que podría cristalizar el cuerpo de un dios y disolver su mente. Del arma se formo algo que parecía una delgada hoja de encaje, pero que estaba diseñada para penetrar en el cuerpo de un dios y destrozar sus códigos atravesándolos de manera que no pudiera regenerarse...

Levanto su arma para dejarla caer en la diosa, la miro a los ojos, pero en lugar de ver temor, solo vio... tristeza y lastima... La diosa se estaba apiadando de él. La sorpresa lo dejo congelado por un instante, luego la diosa simplemente levanto un brazo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su arma había sido disuelta. Una fracción de segundo después, su cuerpo estaba aprisionado por dos valquirias. Dos de las guerreras habían creado un lazo de energía que lo aprisionaba sin posibilidad de escapar

Lind se le acerco lentamente y comento:

-¿Realmente pensabas en poder causarle daño? ¿Aun no entiendes quien es ella?

Entonces la poderosa diosa dio una orden.

-Lind, libé ralo, deja que se acerque a mi.

Los ojos de Lind brillaron brevemente y giro el rostro para confirmar la orden que había recibido, pero al ver el rostro de Belldandy, sin dudarlo dio la orden de liberarlo.

El dios miro con sorpresa a la poderosa diosa que tan fácilmente lo había desarmado y al acercarse vio algo que lo conmovió y que le hizo dejar de escuchar la voz que intentaba controlarlo: de sus hermosos y límpidos ojos azules brotaba una lagrima y supo, que esa lagrima era por el. La diosa le dijo:

- ″ Pobre criatura, confundida y temerosa, entrégame esos sentimientos que pesan sobre tu corazón″.

Y la diosa extendió su mano, la coloco el pecho del dios, quien grito cuando el sufrimiento de los últimos días salió a flote, y que poco a poco lo fue abandonando, mientras que en el fondo se sentía culpable: Él era culpable de esa lágrima divina.

Al final se quedo sin liento, expiro todo el aire de sus pulmones y aspiro violentamente, como un nadador que saliera repentinamente a la superficie. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza como un arbusto sacudido por el viento, Aspiro profundamente, ahora había lucidez en sus ojos y exclamo...

- Tu eres Belldandy, yo fui tu tutor... ¿ahora eres...? - miro a su rostro con asombro, luego cayo sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar, se dejo caer ocultando su rostro mientras lloraba sin control- Diosa entre los dioses, perdón, pido perdón, he hecho cosas terribles, he tomado vidas, por favor, ¡toma mi vida inmediatamente antes de que la locura vuelva a mi!. Su cuerpo se estremecía sin control al recordar lo que había hecho. Entonces sintió algo suave que lo tomaba de sus hombros y que sin embargo de manera irresistible lo obligaba a erguirse, y tuvo que enfrentar al rostro de esa diosa entre los dioses.

Tomar tu vida no traerá de vuelta esas vidas, he visto la locura que se albergaba en ti y te aseguro que no regresara, la he aprisionado dentro de mi - lo volvió a tocar y su cuerpo se estremeció al ser tocado de nuevo por el poder de la diosa. Las marcas del dios volvieron aparecer, Eroviel, licencia de primera clase, tutor de nivel medio. Belldandy lo leyó como un libro, su nuevo estatus le permita el acceso a todos los niveles de información. La joven diosa se tomo unos segundos antes de responderle al dios:

- Eroviel, ayúdanos a salvar vidas, se nuestro guía para localizar a los que tiene esta locura que te invadió. Con eso podrás pagar tu deuda.

El dios volvió a llorar, pero en sus ojos había decisión y emocionado dijo:

- Mi diosa, daré mi vida por cumplir tus órdenes y resarcir mi deuda. Usa mi vida como mejor te plazca. Se donde podemos encontrar a los poseídos, la voz nos llamaba para acabar con los nodos de control Yggdrasil, ahí es donde los encontraremos. Deben estar atacando el centro de control.

Lind miro interrogante a Belldandy, y esta asintió con la cabeza, ella confiaba en este dios pues había tocado su corazón. Lind sonrió, no tenia dudas de la decisión de Belldandy. Señalo a varias de las valquirias de su escuadrón.

- Vayan a nuestro cuartel central, convoquen a todos los escuadrones, incluso llamen a las reclutas y las aspirantes, necesitaremos toda la ayuda que se posible, pero tengan cuidado. Sospecho que esta locura podría afectar a cualquiera incluso a nosotras, a la menor sospecha séllenlas antes de que puedan ser un peligro. Luego sigan a Eroviel al centro de control de Yggdrasil e impidan que sea dañado. Las alcanzaremos ahí.

Lind volteo a ver al dios, que miraba expectante, deseando poder ayudar.

- Acompáñalas y guíalas, diles todo lo que sepas de esta locura. Nuestras vidas pueden depender de ello.

El dios agradecido ante la oportunidad, se arrodilló ante Lind, y luego ante Belldandy, se elevo en el aire, y se dispuso a seguir a las valquirias. Después de que el grupo partió, Lind miro interrogante a Belldandy, y le dijo:

- No puedes hacer eso, sentí como te debilitaste al absorber su locura, no lo debes hacerlo, estas usando tu propia energía vital, hasta que Yggdrasil no esté en línea no tendrás tus poderes completos.

Belldandy cerró los ojos para ocultar sus ojos humedecidos y contesto:

- Si no tengo otra alternativa, así lo haré con todos los que encontremos en nuestro camino. Tal vez Urd nos habría ayudado con sus pociones, pero tiene una misión que cumplir. La información que venia de Hell también hablaban de esta locura que invadía a sus habitantes. Si ella logra encontrar una cura, también nos servirá.

Belldandy entrecerró los ojos y una decisión se formo en su mente.

- No podemos dejar que haya mas muertes, te ordeno que captures a todos los estén invadidos por esta locura y tráelos a mi. Keiichi me ha enseñado que a pesar de que él es solo un mortal el siempre da todo lo que puede por los demás, no puedo ser menos.

Lind intento protestar, pero ya conocía bien a Belldandy, y sabía que si se trataba de hacer el bien a otros, no habría fuerza capaz de detenerla, así que se volvió a hablar a su escuadrón.

- Kamisama ha hablado. Ya vieron como es esta locura y saben como identificarla, capturen a todos los poseídos que se encuentren en nuestro camino y tráiganlos ante Kamisama.

Las valquirias inclinaron la cabeza aceptando sus órdenes y se elevaron para buscar a los poseídos por esa locura. Lind miro a su alrededor, observando la destrucción general, parecía impasible, pero para los que la conocían no cabía duda que sufría ante lo que veía, se permitió un leve suspiro y le comento a Belldandy

- Los reportes de Keiichi fueron correctos hasta el mínimo detalle. Keiichi-san parece conocer nuestro mundo mejor que nosotras. No se como pudo aprender tanto, debe tener un acceso de alto nivel...

Belldandy se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de su amado:

- ¿Crees que estará a salvo? Esta locura ya invadió al cielo y a Hell, ¿podrá afectarlos en la tierra?

Lind se permitió una leve sonrisa:

- La orden de los caballeros mortales sabrá defenderse. Incluso sin magia han hecho tanto por nuestro mundo. Ghadril esta con ellos y les enseñara a usar sus armas. Pocos son capaces de enfrentar las armas de los primeros nacidos, Kamisama.

¡Kamisama!, de nuevo ese titulo, Belldandy aun no podía aceptar que se refería a ella, a pesar de que sabia que desde antes de nacer estaba predestinada a portar ese titulo.

Kamisama! La palabra sonaba extraña y lejana. Belldandy como en medio de un sueño comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado después de que Lind le había proclamado la lealtad de su escuadrón.

Miro a su alrededor, por todas partes se veía la destrucción y estaba segura de que también que la muerte yacía bajo las ruinas. Su rostro de lleno de lágrimas por los que habían perecido y sabia que era su responsabilidad evitar que hubiera más muertes. ¡No les fallaría!, sin importar cuantos sacrificios tuviera que hacer. Cerró los ojos un momento y recapitulo los hechos de las últimas horas mientras esa palabra seguía resonando en su mente.

¡KAMISAMA!

Belldandy vio de nuevo el momento en que Lind había presentado la promesa de lealtad del escuadrón de Valquirias. Ella estaba parada en medio del cuarto, cubierta solo con una manta que le había dado Keiichi, rodeada de un escuadrón de guerreras en traje de gala, todos tardaron en entender lo que significaba, pero el silencio que se hizo en el cuarto que fue roto por Hild.

- Así que la pequeña diosa finalmente cumplirá su destino. Pero mi querida Bell-chan, no esperes que te llame con ese ridículo titulo. Realmente no creo que una diosa tan delicada e inexperta como tu logre sostenerse durante mucho tiempo.

La frase de Hild había caído como un balde de agua fría entre el grupo, pero Belldandy en el fondo se la había agradecido, la había ayudado a reaccionar. Aun estaba asimilando la reconstrucción de su código, que había sido realizada por los subsistemas de Yggdrasil, y poco a poco sentía incrementarse su nivel de energía que seguía fluyendo hacia ella, este ya estaba por arriba de su nivel de diosa de primera clase sin imitadores, muy pronto si no usaba imitadores en este mundo, su poder se podría salir de control.

Le costaba trabajo enfocarse ante todas estas sensaciones nuevas y ante unos nuevos poderes que excedían con mucho sus anteriores. Miro a su alrededor intentando concentrase en la situación, Urd abrazaba aun feliz a Kenji, en el fondo percibía como acababa de despertar a Skuld, quien abrasaba feliz a Sentaro. Estaba Lind y su escuadrón, Hild y Marler, y además percibía un numeroso grupo de mortales alrededor del templo. Pero algo faltaba, no sentía la presencia de Yggdrasil.

Extendió las manos para sentir la energía que seguía fluyendo, y se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Yggdrasil solo debía estar parcialmente operativo. ¿Entonces que autoridad la había elevado a Kamisama? Si los subsistemas la habían nombrado Kamisama, sin ninguna ceremonia o aviso previo, eso significaba una cosa, que Kamisama había muerto o estaba completamente incapacitado y el consejo no había designado a ningún sucesor. Debía ser una medida realmente desesperada. Miro a Keiichi, y pregunto:

- Keiichi ¿que ha pasado? Esto no debería ocurrir aun...- Mientras señalaba a sus marcas.

Keiichi se rasco la cabeza, no estaba seguro de como tratar a ahora a Belldandy, con su nuevo titulo, pero Belldandy solo lo miro y él se dio cuenta de que seguía siendo la misma. Trato de explicar la situación:

-Belldandy, Kamisama esta moribundo, todos los miembros del consejo están muertos, e Yggdrasil esta desactivado por una serie de atentados a los nodos de control mas importantes...

Belldandy se quedo muda de asombro, y luego miro a Hild con sospecha.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con el segundo deseo de Sensei Shugahara?

Keiichi se apresuró a contestar...

- Debido a eso, el cielo cerro toda comunicación con la tierra, y Lind se quedo atrapada en la tierra, pero… - Keiichi se detuvo, no se sentía cómodo de revelar su fuente de información, pero esto era demasiado importante – Gracias a que Urd dejo una puerta trasera de acceso a Yggdrasil en mi computadora, pude establecer contacto con el cielo, estaba buscando ayuda para salvarte, contacte con Peorth quien me explico todo,

Belldandy extendió sus manos, con su nuevo estatus tenia autoridad para cancelar cualquier bloqueo y ya no requería usar la línea telefónica para accesar a Yggdrasil, pero aun así, no sentía el fluir de conocimiento que esta siempre le proporcionaba, solo funciones de bajo nivel que eran las que estaban dándole poder. Funciones automáticas e independientes. Eso debería hacer imposible toda comunicación, y sin embargo, Keiichi, un mortal, había logrado lo que ella no podía hacer en ese momento. Comunicarse con su mundo.

¿Seria esta la razón por la que el sistema había protegido tanto a Keiichi? Porque había previsto que la combinación de oportunidades, talentos y motivaciones de Keiichi algún día como este, seria decisivos. De ser así, el futuro que ella tanto temía estaba en marcha. Ese futuro donde Keiichi moriría en circunstancias terribles. El recuerdo de esa visión pavorosa, hizo que Belldandy se sintiera desfallecer.

Keiichi, que había estado observándola, se apresuró a sostenerla, ignorando completamente la reacción de las valquirias que instintivamente se aprestaron a defenderla, estas se quedaron inmóviles ante un enérgico gesto de Lind.

- Belldandy, ¿te encuentras bien?

El contacto con Keiichi la tranquilizo, respiro profundamente tratando de recuperarse, no podía darse el lujo de ser débil, nunca se había dado por vencida, su vida había sido un duro entrenamiento para este momento y Keiichi la necesitaría, sin importar lo que pasara, ella era la diosa Belldandy, miro al joven que la sostenía y le dio la respuesta mas honesta que pudo.

- Lo siento Keiichi, es solo que aun estoy confusa. Hay terribles implicaciones en lo que esta pasando- Tomo la mano de Keiichi mirándolo con sus ojos azules, esos ojos de diosa que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, conservaban su inocencia y confianza en los demás.

Conforme dominaba sus miedos y temores sintió cierta turbación en Keiichi, quien se veía sonrojado y nervioso. Se dio cuenta de que había dejado deslizar la manta con la que Keiichi la había cubierto y no pudo evitar sonreír. En ese momento, para Keiichi eso era mas importante que el que ella fuera Kamisama. El mundo estaba lleno de acciones que podían parecer triviales, pero que conducían a otras, la actitud de Keiichi-san le recordó que necesitaba tomar un nuevo atuendo, Poco a poco se estaba llenando de energía y pronto necesitaría limitadores para poder la controlar, y no los limitadores de una diosa de primera clase. Delicadamente tomo el rostro de Keiichi y lo obligo a verla, y luego le robo un fugaz y delicado beso, que provoco el asombro de Keiichi.

Belldandy siempre había vivido rodeada de reglas que debía cumplir, que había asimilado como parte de ella, al punto que eran parte de su forma de ser, pero por toda la energía que estaba recibiendo y tal ves por la euforia del momento, sintió que esas reglas era cosa del pasado.

Belldandy se separo un poco de Keiichi, realizo un breve gesto con la mano y la manta de disolvió ofreciendo al Keiichi un breve vistazo de su cuerpo de diosa antes de que un nuevo atuendo la cubriera. Este era completamente distinto de todo lo que había visto antes. Recordaba un poco a su traje ceremonial de diosa, pero al mismo tiempo era mucho más rico y elaborado. La blanca tela tenía sutiles grabados apenas visibles llenos de lenguaje mágico y a lo largo de todo el cuerpo, tenia sellos mágicos que la ayudaría a controlar la poderosa magia de su nueva asignación. Adornos de azul celeste, y plata complementaba ese vestido pensado en realzar su elegancia y dignidad.

Belldandy sabia que seguía siendo ella. Solo su papel debía ser distinto, pero había algo más. Antes de conocer a Keiichi había aceptado este destino como algo inevitable, era solo un paso más en su larga lista de deberes. Pero con Keiichi había nacido un sentimiento extraño, pero que había estado creciendo, un sentimiento de rebeldía en contra de ese papel impuesto antes de nacer.

Miro en los ojos a Keiichi, una ves mas, se embeleso en su tímida sonrisa y la atesoro, se dio el lujo de dedicarle unos segundos más, antes de asumir su deber.

Finalmente se enderezo, su postura adquiría una nueva dignidad, imbuida en ella desde su niñez para este momento y concentro toda su atención al momento y se dirigió a Hild.

- Hild, gran Daimakaicho, te pediré que cambies la segunda parte de tu contrato con Sensei Shugahara. El que la gran líder de Hell irrumpa por la fuerza en el cielo, al frente de un escuadrón de Valquirias podría crear una impresión equivocada...

Hild rio ante la declaración...

- Ya comienzas a pensar como líder, realmente esperaba disfrutar ese momento. Normalmente me abría negado, pero ahora tienes la autoridad para solicitarlo ese cambio.

Keiichi reacciono azorado, no había pensado en eso...

- Perdón Belldandy yo no imagine algo así...

- Keiichi-san, No tienes por qué disculparte, era la única opción que tenias, una medida desesperada para una ocasión desesperada, y te lo hubiéramos agradecido, pero todo cambio, pronto tendré el poder para hacerlo yo misma. Pero algo me intriga. ¿Como lograron que Hild aceptara todo esto? Un contrato con un demonio requiere algo en valor similar a cambio. No imagino que le pudieron ofrecer a Hild.

Shugahara y Urd aun seguía abrazados, el doctor se separo para hablar y sus palabras fueron contundentes

- Le ofrecimos a Hild devolverle sus poderes, los poderes que perdió en la gran batalla con Kamisama hace 50 millones de años.

Belldandy se llevo la mano a la boca en un involuntario gesto de sorpresa. Ningún dios o demonio podría haberle ofrecido a Hild algo semejante, solo una extraña combinación de circunstancias podría haberle dado a un mortal semejante capacidad, al igual que con Keiichi, eso no podía ser una casualidad. El doctor continúo...

- Pero además, algo pasó en Hell, algo muy extraño pues Hild se encontraba al borde de la muerte. Así que lo que le dimos realmente a Hild fue la oportunidad de salvar su vida, la vida de su hija y salvar a su mundo.

Hild lanzo una exclamación de indignación y en un movimiento casi imperceptible lanzo un hechizo destinado a castigar semejante insolencia. Belldandy levanto la mano para bloquear ese hechizo, pero antes de eso un furioso relámpago lo bloqueo, disolviéndolo en una inofensiva nube de humo. Urd exclamo:

- Madre, nunca vuelvas a intentar algo parecido. No lo permitiré.

Hild no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa.

- Urd, tu poder ha crecido, me impresionas...

Urd se preparo para enfrentarse a su madre, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, una voz autoritaria e imponente exclamo:

- Hild, basta de juegos, es hora de hablar. - Por un instante la poderosa Hild se sintió como una niña regañada, tal era el poder de la voz de Belldandy. Miro sorprendida a la gentil diosa quien continuo en un tono solemne -¿Te das cuenta de lo que esta pasando? Nuestros dos mundos están en peligro al mismo tiempo. Eso no puede ser una coincidencia.

Hild por un momento se quedo sin habla, se dio cuenta de que Belldandy tenia razón, era demasiada coincidencia, la euforia de haber recuperado su poder la habia vuelto descuidada.

Belldandy se dio cuenta de que había tocado un punto sensible, pero necesitaba presionar un poco más para obtener su cooperación.

-Dime, ¿sabes que esta pasando en tu mundo en este momento?

Hild intento aparentar calma, pero Belldandy percibió que era otro punto sensible, repentinamente tuvo un sobresalto al darse cuenta de lo que estaba intentando. Estaba tratando de manipular a Hild utilizando las circunstancias y su ego. Eso no era propio de ella, ¿seria posible que hubieran añadido algo a su código al convertirla en Kamisama? Era tarde para echarse para atrás. Tenía que terminar este juego, pero debía estar atenta a sus propias acciones...

Hild, molesta por su propio desconocimiento, ordeno:

- Marler, regresa a Hell, reporta lo que esta pasando.

La demonio se apresuró a arrodillarse a los pies de Hild, Su traje maltrecho y sus movimientos aun un poco torpes delataban su reciente encuentro con Lind. Aun así, su voz no dejaba dudas de su deseo de servir. - Si mi señora- y se apresuró a partir, pero un gesto de Hild la detuvo.

- Espera, necesito que tomes el control de mi guardia personal, y reúnas al ejercito, tal ves necesitemos usar algo de fuerza.

- Pero mi señora Hild, ellos solo obedecen órdenes directas de la gran Daimakaicho.

Hild sonrió y extendió su mano para tocar la frente de Marler, en donde trazo algunos símbolos mágicos, y loas marcas de demonio en el rostro de Marler cambiaron, desapareció el triangulo invertido para ser remplazado por un polígono, y Hild dijo con una sonrisa.

- Pero obedecerán a mi representante y comandante de mis ejércitos.

Marler toco sorprendida su rostro y comento...

- Pero hacer milenios que nadie tiene ese puesto...

- Desde hace milenios no ha habido nadie en quien pudiera confiar. Te dije que te recompensaría, ahora lleva esto...

Hild cerró sus manos y canturreo suavemente. Al abrirlas, había un pequeño cristal verdoso, era idéntico a los que los hombres habían bautizado como Las lagrimas de Hild, pero esta vez Hild no lloraba... Miro a Marler en un tono solemne abandonando temporalmente su pose zalamera y burlona.

- Toma esto y restituye la energía los que me han sido fieles. Necesitare su ayuda. Tienes autoridad para organizarlos, ahora ve.

- Cumpliré tus órdenes.

Se inclino ante Hild, pero ya no había una actitud servil, sino de respeto, sin decir más se alejó, tenia que regresar a su cuartel donde se encontraba el portal a Hell.

Belldandy estaba a punto de hablar cuanto escucharon un llanto inconsolable... ¿Skuld? ¿Le había pasado algo? Como respuesta casi fue derribada por la pequeña diosa que lloraba inconsolable...

-¡Bampei!... - alcanzo a decir entre sollozos- ¡Bampei y Sigel fueron destruidos! No es justo.

Repentinamente, se percato de la presencia de Hild, que la miraba burlona y divertida.

- Ella, ella debe ser culpable, fueron culpa de los demonios

Se preparo a lanzar una de sus bombas, de las que siempre parecía tener un dotación ilimitada. Pero fue retenida por Belldandy, quien simplemente la abrazo, y luego le dijo con ternura.

- Ambos te fueron fieles hasta el último momento, también les debemos nuestra vida y les estaremos agradecidos, tenlos en tu corazón y así vivirán contigo, pero no podemos hacer más. Hild no es la culpable, ella nos salvo la vida a mí y a Urd. Esta aquí como huésped y debes respetarla. Las palabras de su hermana y la llenaron de confort. Skuld sollozo un rato, ante la impaciencia de Hild, pero poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, finalmente dejo los brazos de su hermana, y se quedo petrificada al ver su rostro.

- Belldandy esas marcas... ¿como es posible...? ¿Que ha pasado?...

Belldandy coloco su dedo suavemente en los labios de Skuld, para interrumpir la andanada de preguntas y le dijo.

- Por favor, te pido un poco de paciencia, Sentaro te podra explicar muchas cosas, junto con Keiichi-san y Sensei Shugahara el lucho valientemente para salvarte. Ellos te podrán explicar mucho más que yo. Ahora tengo que atender a nuestro huésped, nuestro mundo esta en peligro y necesitare tu ayuda.

Skuld miro tímidamente hacia Sentaro y sonrojándose un poco, se dirigió a él, entonces Belldandy comento a una irritada Hild.

- Hild-sama, esperemos noticias de tu mundo, pero tenemos que hablar olvidándonos de consideraciones políticas, y de diplomacia. He podido ver tu corazón, siempre he sabido que tu actitud es solo un escudo, tu pueblo te interesa y sé que harás todo lo que sea posible para protegerlo. En este momento nuestros mundos son vulnerables, y lo que menos necesitamos es atacarnos mutuamente. Quiero proponer una tregua magna entre nuestros dos mundos.

Hild miro boquiabierta a la diosa. ″Tregua Magna″, era una palabra que no había escuchado en millones de años...

- Para tener tan poco tiempo en el puesto te arriesgas demasiado, no creo que el gran consejo del cielo apruebe algo así, ni siquiera el viejo Kamisama habría tenido poder de invocarla. Tampoco veo la necesidad de algo así. Podemos encargarnos de nuestros propios mundos. Dime una sola razón por la que desearía una tregua magna.

Belldandy miro a Hild con la expresión de un maestro que necesita volver a explicarle algo a un alumno.

- Hild- Sama, ya escuchaste que el gran consejo ya no existe. No necesito convencer a nadie, excepto a ti, y para eso, solo necesito decirte algo: ″El sistema doblete″...

Keiichi que había estado atento a la conversación se sobresalto, buscando información sobre Belldandy, había aprendido mucho de la historia del cielo, y entendió lo que estaba implicando Belldandy, sin poder contenerse intervino:

- Muchos dioses han muerto, pero la falla de Yggdrasil ha impedido que se invoque el sistema doblete, cuando sea restaurado muchos demonios será ejecutados...

Hild se mantuvo en silencio mientras evaluaba sus opciones, la idea de garantizar que el cielo no los atacaría mientras resolvía sus problemas, pero eso era algo que no podía aceptar ante su pueblo, seria como aceptar públicamente su debilidad, pero el temor a la muerte del sistema doblete era un gran argumento ni siquiera ella estaba a salvo del sistema. Entonces tuvo un presentimiento y miro con respeto a Belldandy.

- ¿Esa era tu intención desde el principio? ¿Realmente deseas salvar la vida de mi gente? Si el viejo Kamisama me lo hubiera propuesto, habría dudado de sus propósitos. Eres increíblemente ingenua, tanto que sé que puedo confiar en ti.

Fueron interrumpidos por una conmoción, Marler había regresado, pero no estaba sola. Un joven demonio venia con ella, junto con dos guardias personales de Hild, dos grandes demonios de músculos hipertrofiados y mirada vacía los escoltaban cubriendo completamente la entrada. Las valquirias se habían colocado en posición de combate, bloqueando su paso. Súbitamente la tensión en el cuarto se había elevado.

Marler miro a Hild, había preocupación en su rostro, y desde la puerta dio su reporte:

- Hild-sama, la locura ha invadido a Hell. Hay luchas y revueltas, muchos creen que se prepara una invasión y que hay infiltrados, todos sospecha de todos, especialmente porque no saben de ti. Debemos actuar antes de que la situación se deteriore.

Belldandy le dio una orden a Lind:

- Lind déjalos pasar, pero creo que los guardias deberán quedarse afuera, ocupan demasiado espacio.

Walharen y Marler se acercaron a Hild, y el joven demonio comenzó su reporte. El rostro de Hild se obscureció ante las noticas.

Las noticias parecían tan mal como las del cielo. Lo que parecía una rebelión en contra de Hild, se había convertido en caos, donde todos luchaban entre si. La confusión era terrible, pero hasta ahora no habían logrado afectar a Nidhogg, sin embargo el caos parecía aumentar de manera exponencial, los demonios eran afectados por una extraña locura, sin importar su sexo edad o rango.

Finalmente Hild miro a Belldandy y le dijo con ironía

- Bell chan, parece que tenias razón, y no solo eso. El gran consejo de Hell también ha sido disuelto o inutilizado, así que no necesito pedirles su aprobación. Belldandy, no te llamare Kamisama, ese nombre mes es aborrecible. Seras Belldandy, diosa entre los dioses.- Hild inclino levemente la cabeza hacia la joven diosa, para ella esa era un gran concesión. - Ahora necesitamos algo más. La tregua magna fue definida en los primeros días, cuando había otras razas, ¿quien ocupara su lugar para servir de árbitro?

Belldandy lanzo una exclamación de sorpresa, y se llevo la mano a la boca. Había olvidado esa parte del protocolo, se requerían tres jueces, tres seres con aura de sabiduría, un aura como las de los tres mortales que se encontraban con ellos. Ahora no habia duda, Keiichi-san estaba por cumplir su destino y dar el primer paso en dirección a su muerte. Miro al joven mortal, deseaba protegerlo, alejarlo de ese destino, y sin embargo, sabía que él se negaría. Estaba en su naturaleza dar lo mejor de si por los demás, y no dudaría en dar su vida de ser necesario. Entonces Belldandy recupero su aplomo y con voz solemne dijo.

-Aquí tenemos a nuestros tres jueces tal como lo exige la tradición. Yo invoco los nombres de Morisato Keiichi, Shugahara Kenji, y Kawanishi Sentarō.

Incluso las disciplinadas valquirias no pudieron contener una exclamación de asombro. Los tres mortales, lentamente se colocaron frente a Belldandy, no entendían muy bien lo que tendrían que hacer, pero sabían que era algo importante, Kenji fue el primero en hablar.

- No estoy seguro de lo que debemos hacer, pero nos ofrecemos voluntariamente al papel que deseen asignarnos, si con eso logramos salvar vidas.

Hild se acercó lentamente a Belldandy mientras observaba con ojo crítico a los hombres.

- ¿Tres mortales como jueces? Incluso aunque sus auras sean las correctas, ellos no tienen ningún poder. Deben tener poder para respaldar su autoridad...

Belldandy estaba pensando en lo mismo, tal ves como Kamisama les podría compartir algo de su poder, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Lind.

- Les podemos dar ese poder. Urd, hice un intercambio contigo a cambio de tus pociones curativas. Aun no sé que me impulso a hacer eso, pero será adecuado para esto.

Urd miro incrédula a Lind, ¿confiarle eso a unos mortales? Pero luego miro a Kenji, ya los otros dos, y supo que ellos entre los miles de millones de mortales, eran los adecuados. Sus dudas se evaporaron rápidamente y les dijo:

- No sé que es mas demente, la idea de Lind o la de Belldandy, pero son momentos desesperados. Hild, ¿te parece que el que se les den las armas de los primeros nacidos sea suficiente poder?

L a exclamación de asombro de Hild se propago a todos los presentes. Las armas de los primeros nacidos. Las armas de sus antepasados antes de convertirse en dioses, símbolos de un pasado perdido en las neblinas de tiempo incluso en la memoria casi eterna de los dioses. Finalmente Hild hablo recobrando su porte altanero.

- Es aceptable, pero solo por el hecho de que aun tengo un contrato abierto con uno de estos mortales.

Urd inclino la cabeza ante su madre, aceptando su decisión y continúo:

- Ahora necesitamos una ceremonia especial para convertirlos en los jueces.- Se acercó a Keiichi, y en una actitud solemne que Keiichi nunca había visto en Urd, especialmente dirigida a él, Urd dijo:

- Morisato Keiichi. Tú eres el guardián designado del templo Tarikihongan . Este lugar ha sido considerado sagrado por tu gente, ahora solicito tu permiso para convertir el salón del templo en tierra sagrada para dioses y demonios.

Keiichi sintió un estremecimiento, Nunca había pensando en que ese lugar que ahora llamara hogar, estuviera bajo su custodia, y el que toda las miradas convergieran en el no ayudaba, miro nervioso a todos, luego miro a Belldandy, y su sonrisa le dio seguridad, finalmente hablo, tratando de corresponder a la solemnidad de Urd dijo lentamente.

- Yo, Morisato Keiichi, asignado guardián del templo Tarikihongan acepto la solicitud.

- Gracias Keiichi.- Urd miro a su madre y a Belldandy. - Nunca espere participar en esta ceremonia, y sin embargo, pareciera que esta escrito y preparado de antemano. Pueden proceder a preparar el lugar. Skuld, Lind y yo preparemos a los jueces.

Los tres mortales se miraron mutuamente, no entendía que estaba pasando, Belldandy y Hild salieron de la habitación en dirección al recinto del templo, seguidas por Walharen, Marler y parte del escuadrón de Valkirias. Después de su salida, Kenji miro nervioso a Urd y le pregunto:

- ¿Que es todo esto? ¿Que va a pasar ahora?

Urd se acercó, le tomo la mano:

- Kenji, confía en mí. Pronto te explicare todo. De momento solo debes preocuparte por darme un nombre para ustedes tres...

Súbitamente Sentaro interrumpió.

- Ya tenemos un nombre, somos La orden de los caballeros mortales.

Skuld, que aun tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, no soltaba la mano del niño, comento:

- ¡Que magnifico nombre!

Urd miro a Kenji divertida.

- ¿Eso fue idea tuya?

- En realidad el crédito es de Sentaro.

- Así será entonces. Desde el día de hoy, la orden de los caballeros mortales, será reconocida con respeto por dioses y demonios. Desde hoy, su nombre será leyenda.

* * *

Fin del capitulo XXII


	23. Curiosidad

Me gustaría escuchar su opinión de este capitulo.

Javier Delgado

* * *

**La orden de los Caballeros Mortales**  
**Por Javier Delgado R.**

Fan fiction, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa" de Kōsuke Fujishima.

Capitulo XXIII

**Curiosidad**

- Mademoiselle Rosenthal...

Jenny fue lo único que alcanzo a entender, después de eso escuchó unas palabras ininteligibles. En alguna parte de su cerebro algo le decía que debía ser francés, pero eso no le ayudaba a entenderlo. El cambio de horario y el agotamiento por las emociones estaba cobrando su factura.

Sintió que era sacudida con suavidad, mientras las palabras continuaban. Poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a responder, abrió los ojos y solo vio una borrosa silueta masculina que se inclinada hacia ella. Pero lo único que deseaba era volver a dormir.

- Por favor no me moleste...

La voz siguió insistente, era una voz muy masculina, amable, así que poco a poco comenzó a hacerla reaccionar ¿quien podría ser, ella no vivía con a nadie?... Finalmente comenzó a despertar, y recordó que ya no estaba en su apartamento.

- ¿En donde estoy?- alcanzo a balbucear y la voz se transformó en una atractiva risa.

Finalmente comenzó a enfocarse y unas manos fuertes la ayudaron a enderezarse y sentarse en el mullido sofá, la manta que la cubría se deslizo dejando a tras su acogedora tibieza.

Miro a su alrededor y recordó que estaba en El CERN en Suiza. Sus memorias comenzaron a regresar pero estaba terriblemente cansada. Recordaba un café y estar sentada en el escritorio. ¿quien la había acostado y cubierto? ¿seria este hombre?

Entonces le llego el aroma de un delicioso café que alguien le colocaba en sus manos. Los olfateo y luego lo sorbió ávidamente. Al mismo tiempo sintió que alguien le colocaban sus lentes. Finalmente pudo enfocar. Un hombre que le era parcialmente conocido le sonreía.

- Mademoiselle Rosenthal. Siento tener que despertarla- el hombre le hablo esta vez en ingles pero con un fuerte acento y agradable- Solicitan su presencia y parece que es algo importante.

El hombre tenia un aspecto definitivamente marcial, con un rostro curtido por el sol y con algunas pequeñas cicatrices. Portaba un sobrio uniforme militar y venia fuertemente armado.

- ¿Q...qu. quien es usted?- Lo miro azorada, definitivamente no era uno de los científicos del CERN

-Yo soy el sargento Philiphe Valois, y actualmente soy su guardaespaldas.

-¿Mi que? ¿Es una broma? Creo que lo recuerdo. ¡Usted me ha estado siguiendo!. Pensé que era solo un guardia de aquí.

-Soy algo mas que un guardia, pero en este momento mi misión e protegerla a usted?

- ¿A mi? ¿Porque? Yo no soy nadie, solo una estudiante...

- Parece que no todos piensan lo mismo. Todos han estado comentando sobre usted y su seguridad, así que algo debe de preocuparles. Mi trabajo es usualmente me relaciona solo con diplomáticos muy problemáticos. Al menos usted es mas atractiva que ellos.

Jenny no pudo evitar sonrojarse, acostumbrada a los nerds del Campus un cumplido tan directo la desconcertaba.

- Por favor acompáñeme. - Luego sonrió- Pero antes de ir a la reunión, tal ves le pueda conseguir un cambio de ropa y algo para peinarse. Creo que en la reunión habrá gente importante que la desea ver. Deberá causarles buena impresión...

Jenny se quedo sin palabras, rara ves se preocupaba de su aspecto personal, pero debía reconocer que su aspecto era un verdadero desastre y casi sin protestar se levanto y se dejo conducir por el hombre.

Entretanto, en uno de las bodegas del edificio central CERN había una frenética actividad. Se había llamado a una reunión general urgente en el almacén SM18 , este era una zona mas o menos libre que había sido diseñado como lugar de pruebas de los superconductores, y ahora era donde se hacían las reuniones y celebraciones como el LHCfest. Era en realidad poco mas que una gran bodega, espacio para un centenar de personas.

Pero algo importante debía haber ocurrido y la frenética actividad la estaba transformado. Algunos técnicos instalaban rápidamente varias pantallas de proyección y proyectores de video conectados a varias computadoras, otros armaban una plataforma con una larga mesa para personalidades, y otros mas colocaban altavoces y sistemas de sonido. Conforme la gente llegaba tomaba una silla plegable y se acomodaban como mejor podían, la mayor parte formaba pequeños grupos de amigos.

Los minutos pasaban lentos, repentinamente se escucho un "ahh" general. Varios empleados de la cocina traían varias cafeteras, galletas y algunos bocadillos y todos se lanzaron sobre ellos. Todo anunciaba que la reunión seria larga. Con suerte y verían la especialidad del Chef del CERN, helado enfriado con nitrógeno liquido.

Los VIPS comenzaron a llegar y se colocaron en la mesa colocada en la plataforma y el aire se llenó del rumor de centenares de personas comentando y especulando sobre el propósito del llamado.

Finalmente todo parecía listo para comenzar. Las pantallas de proyección fueron encendidas, y en varias de ellas aparecieron imágenes de video de otros grupos de gentes, los letreros que las marcaban indicaban algo muy importante: Brookhaven, JPL, CNRS, Oak Ridge _Institute_, Astrogad, Tokio University, JST en Japón , el CHEP de Beijing etc. Eran más de una veintena de las mas importantes instituciones de educación y ciencia del mundo y todas ahora estaban interconectadas, en todas ellas se veía gente igual de inquieta y sorprendida

Un hombre de aspecto japones y de edad se levanto y tomo un micrófono y espero. Pronto se hizo un silencio absoluto.

- Buenas noches a todos, por si alguno no me conoce soy el profesor Nambu. Seré breve. En los últimos días muchos de ustedes deben haber estado escuchando rumores extraños. Hoy vengo a aclarar lo que realmente existe detrás de esos rumores, y me permito decirles que lo que voy a decirles es mucho mas extraño de lo que han escuchado hasta ahora.

No se escuchaba un solo sonido. La introducción había logrado su propósito. Captar la atención de todos.

- La mayor parte de ustedes ya habrá escuchado sobre la destrucción de laboratorio del campus de materiales de la Universidad de Chiba en extrañas circunstancias, pero hemos estado ocultando las verdaderas causas. Ahora el momento ha llegado de que sepan lo que ha ocurrido, a continuación les pasare secciones de video tomado por las cámaras de seguridad sobre lo que realmente paso. Yo estuve presente en el incidente y les aseguro que todo es real. Les pido que de momento no hagan preguntas. Eso es solo la introducción de algo mas grande.

Se escucho una voz molesta:

- ¿Que puede ser tan grande para convocar una reunión así y suspender todo? Estábamos a punto de iniciar una corrida en el grande y ahora nos llevara días reiniciar y recalibrar el equipo.

El doctor Nambu, sonrió, y dejo caer una bomba

- ¿la verificación practica de la teoría de cuerdas y la confirmación de la existencia de los multiversos les parece suficiente? - como esperaba el silencio fue absoluto- Ahora veamos este video.

Pronto cientos de científicos, técnicos, ingenieros y otros especialistas de todo el mundo fueron mudos testigos de la destrucción del laboratorio y del heroico acto de una extraña jovencita con la increíble capacidad de contener un plasma incandescente.

Al terminar el video, el publico quedo en silencio, pero poco a poco comenzó a crecer el rumor de cientos de voces pidiendo una explicación. Las palabras "fabricación, imposible, efectos especiales, extraordinario, broma" se alcanzaba a distinguir.

El doctor Nambu dejo correr los rumores un poco mas, era inevitable, pero aun faltaba lo mas fantástico. Finalmente levanto los brazos para hacer el silencio.

- Silencio todos. Pronto recibirán respuestas, solo les diré algunos datos. El laboratorio estábamos investigando una substancia cristalina, cuya estructura parece extenderse en otras dimensiones, según los cálculos del personal de la universidad, lo que vimos fue el resultado de liberar las energías del limite de Planck, y esa joven del video es un ser de otro universo, es un ser de una civilización tan avanzada que su tecnología nos parece...

Una voz del fondo de salón grito:

- Tercera ley de Clarke. ¡Una tecnología suficiente avanzada es indistinguible de la magia!

Hubo una risa nerviosa entre los presentes. Algo les decía que esto no era una broma, pero era demasiado increíble para aceptarlo. El profesor Nambu continuo.

- Efectivamente, su tecnología nos parece magia, y hoy escucharan muchas veces esa palabra. Las imágenes del video ocurrieron hace varios días. En ese tiempo han ocurrido sucesos aun mas extraordinarios...

El profesor Nambu interrumpió su explicación cuando alcanzo a ver en el fondo del salón una figura pequeña acompañada de un hombre corpulento y que miraba atónita las pantallas...

- ¡Ah!. Señorita Rosenthal, celebro que haya alcanzado a ver el video. Usted ya había visto fotografías de eso, pero omitimos algunas partes importantes en el reporte que le enviamos. Por favor acompáñenos en la mesa. Cientos de ojos voltearon a ver a la joven que había recibido información privilegiada que ninguno otro había visto antes.

Jenny dudo en avanzar aun estaba atónita por el video y por ser el centro de atención, pero la figura corpulenta detrás de ella, la empujo suavemente. Y antes de que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba en la mesa de los VIPs. El profesor Nambu continuo:

Lo que ustedes vieron en el video fue resultado de la excitación de unos cuantos miligramos de un cristal sintetizado por el Doctor Shugahara, un especialista en etnobotánica, y que si entiendo bien, es parte de los ingredientes de una antigua poción mágica...

La reacción del publico no se hizo esperar y se escucho un vociferar de cientos de voces, pero pronto fue acallada por el profesor Nambu.

Pronto algunos de ustedes recibirán detalles técnicos de ese cristal, pero debo advertirles que es sumamente inestable. El resultado ya lo vieron... Sin embargo, esta brillante joven aquí. La Señorita Jenny Rosenthal del Laboratorio Nacional Argonne. Ella fue capaz analizar y luego sintetizar una variante mucho mas estable del cristal. Miss Rosenthal concibió algunas variantes en la estructura cristalina pero que de momento no serán publicadas hasta ser verificadas. Su trabajo es realmente brillante y después de eso, en el futuro escucharan su nombre con frecuencia. Pero lo mas importante, hemos pasado este video para que se den cuenta de lo peligroso que podría ser experimentar con este compuesto sin tener los datos completos.

Otro grito se escucho...

- ¿Pero como sabemos que todo esto es real? - Se escucharon muchas voces aprobando el comentario.

- Como habrán visto, yo estuve presente y ademas del video y la evidencia física, tenemos las lecturas el experimento. Este experimento sera reproducido en condiciones mas controladas en cuanto terminemos de hacer el pos-mortem del primer experimento. Pero pronto lo verán ustedes mismos pero existe algo mas. Hemos recibido una serie de reportes y videos de un suceso extraordinario que sucedió en la ciudad de Nekomi, cercana a la universidad de Chiba. Lo que ha ocurrido ahí es verdaderamente increíble, y aun así parece ser el preámbulo de algo aun mucho mas grande.

Un sordo rumor se escucho en el salón. A pesar de las dudas, los científicos estaban realmente impresionados. El profesor Nambu espero un poco a que la gente intercambiara ideas y luego continuo:

- Les mostrare una edición de los videos mas largos, pero por si dudan de su veracidad, les estoy enviando las direcciones de otros videos que fueron tomados desde varios teléfonos celulares. Algunos de esos videos fueron subidos a "youtube" y otros sitios públicos, pero he pedido que sean removidos de ahí, no podremos evitar que otras gentes los hayan visto pero tampoco queremos crear rumores prematuros- Les aseguro que todos ustedes recibirán toda la información y el propósito de esta reunión es discutir como tratar con ella, no creo que podamos evitar que el publico lo sepa, por lo que nosotros debemos tener las respuestas adecuadas.

El profesos Nambu dio una orden y comenzaron a pasar otro video, y les comento:

- El audio de los videos es confuso, pero intentare traducirles los que se esta diciendo.

El sonido de las voces se fue acallando conforme comenzaron a ver varios fragmentos de videos, tomados desde varios teléfonos celulares del encuentro entre los tres mortales, Hild y las valquirias, desde el momento en que los científicos habían sido llamados por el doctor Shugahara para entregar las lagrimas de Hild.

El video termino y se hizo un silencio absoluto, esta vez el asombro duro mucho mas tiempo, todos lo que llevaban consigo sus laptops comenzaron a revisar otros videos y a leer los comentarios en blogs. A pesar de lo asombroso de todo lo que habían visto, ya les quedaban pocas dudas de que todo eso fuera real...

Una persona en el centro de la habitación se puso de pie y levanto la mano de una manera reverente pidiendo la palabra. Todos voltearon a verlo y se quedaron callados. Le pasaron un micrófono y pregunto:

- A lo largo del video escuche varias palabras que me sonaron conocidas. "Valquirias, Hild, Hell, Yggdrasil, ademas de los nombres de las tres nornas Verthandy, Urd y Skuld... Todos eso son elementos de la mitología nórdica... Nos esta diciendo que los dioses nórdicos realmente existen?

El profesor Nambu lo pensó un momento y contesto:

- Creo que no es algo tan sencillo. Me atrevería decir que esos seres tuvieron contacto con nuestros ancestros y de ahí se generaron esas leyendas. Tal ves mitologías de otros pueblos también se iniciaron con esos contactos.

- ¿Que eran esos cristales que le entregaron a esa ... Criatura, la que se llaman Hild "gran señora de los demonios"?

- No tenemos los detalles, pero en los últimos meses el Dr. Shugahara encabezo algo parecido a un maratón arqueológico, dirigiendo una treintena de excavaciones alrededor de todo el mundo, parecía poseer información precisa, pero ignoramos su fuente. No estoy seguro como lo logro convencer a tanta gente, pero me gustaría ponerlo a cargo de alguno de nuestros laboratorios por su capacidad de organización... Pero por lo que sabemos, todos esas excavaciones tenían por propósito recuperar esos cristales. Cristales que al parecer fueron ocultos y resguardados por nuestros antepasados hace miles de años.

Un silencio reverente fue su contestación, el hombre se tomo unos segundos en absorber la contestación y continuo preguntando, de alguna manera él resumía las ideas de todos:

-¿Que saben de esos cristales?, ¿como saben que son los mismos que se le entregaron a Hild?

El profesor Nambu suspiro.

- Porque obtuvimos uno de ellos. Fue encontrado debajo de un megalito en Francia, el profesor _Shubashini Sripathi_ de Bombay estaba dirigiendo la excavación cuando fue llamado a Japón por el doctor Shugahara y no logro extraerlo, pero dejo instrucciones muy precisas para remo verlo y protegerse de el, al parecer es muy peligroso. Uno de los que participaron en la excavación sufrió un acceso de locura, por lo que el cristal fue removido del lugar y posteriormente fue entregado a nuestra custodia hace apenas unas horas. Ha estado emitiendo radiaciones de lo mas peculiares. Definitivamente no es algo de origen natural.

- Lo someteremos a investigación?

La pregunta era de esperarse, pero la respuesta del profesor Nambu fue inesperada.

-No. Vamos a asumir que es tecnología extraña, y muy peligrosa y ademas... Ahora sabemos quien es su dueño. No vamos a tocarlo al menos hasta saber mas de el.

-Una ultima pregunta. Varias veces ha mencionado al Dr Shugahara. ¿Quien es ese hombre?

- El Doctor Shugahara Kenji, de la universidad de Chiba. Yo diría que es una persona ordinaria. Como mencioné es un especialista en etnobotánica y tradiciones nórdicas antiguas, pero tiene fama se tener una gran intuición en ramas completamente ajenas a su área. Él fue el que me entrego el cristal que causo la destrucción del laboratorio de la universidad. No les daré mas detalles, pero su investigación lo llevo a descubrir algunos compuestos notables en antiguas pociones y a esta en contacto con estos seres, que el...- El profesor dudo un momento, pero luego se decidió a continuar.- Que el insiste en llamar dioses.

Contra lo que esperaba, nadie comento mas, al parecer todos necesitaban pensar en sus palabras. Su interlocutor se sentó lentamente, estaba intentado digerir la información, así que el profesor continuo:

- Por lo que pudieron percibir, existen dos universos. Uno que es llamado Hell o **Niflhel** y el otro es llamado ″cielo″ aunque por las referencias parece mas cercando al Asgard y no tiene relación con el paraíso del cristianismo. Estos universos han estado en conflicto durante eones. Pero algo ha pasado, no sabemos que es, y están a punto de firmar una tregua o algo parecido. En este momento personal de la universidad de Chiba se encuentra en un templo llamado Tarikihongan, en donde se esta por celebrarse una ceremonia y tres hombres serán nombrados jueces en ese conflicto. Uno de ellos es el Dr Shugahara, así que esperamos que el nos pueda explicar mas. Esperamos que de un momento a otro nos empiecen a enviar los videos de lo que ha ocurrido. Creo que estamos por descubrir que el universo es mas increíble de lo que podemos imaginar.

* * *

Belldandy aun seguía recapitulando lo que había pasado en el templo. Keiichi había sido convertido en uno de los grandes jueces. Eso escapaba a cualquier escenario que se hubiera planteado y sin embargo, había resultado inevitable. Keiichi seria parte de las leyendas, pero prácticamente todas las leyendas tenían un final trágico. Repentinamente fue distraída de sus pensamientos por Lind.

- Kamisama. Es necesario que asumas tu lugar. Los dioses te están esperando.

¿Su lugar? Su lugar era a sala del gran consejo celestial, pero este había sido obliterado. Debía escoger un nuevo lugar donde asumir oficialmente el poder de su mundo para poder devolverle su orgullo y su esperanza. La mezcla de caos y temor que la rodeaba, que invadía este mundo le dolía, como una llaga en carne propia. De su interior nació un sentimiento de ira, que le decía que debía luchar, aplastar al mal, acabar con la violencia usando su poder y..

Belldandy se quedo congelada... Eso no era propio de ella, eso no podía ser su pensamiento, de nuevo percibía ideas extrañas... respiró hondo y repaso uno de sus ejercicios de meditación. No, primero debía percibir las necesidades de quien las necesitaba y dependía de ella.

Comenzó a cantar y lanzo un pequeño hechizo para conectarse el fluir de la energía vital de su mundo, y sintió, temor, duda, desaliento y necesidad de un guía y un símbolo. Era triste pensar que un mundo tan perfecto se desmoronara tan fácilmente. Pero también sintió que había quien mantenía su orgullo y su razón, pero no sabia que hacer.

Belldandy supo entonces que hacer y declaro:

- Solo hay un sitio donde asumir mi puesto, y es el salón del Gran Concejo Celestial...

Lind se quedo boquiabierta y por un momento su disciplina le fallo.

- Pero Belldandy, aun no tienes tu poder completo, debes esperara a recuperarlo y...

Belldandy la miro y le sonrió.

- Se que mi poder aun no es suficiente, pero hay alguien aquí quien tiene casi tanto poder como yo. Tengo junto a mi a las mas poderosa y antigua de las valquirias. ¿me ayudaras?

Lind intento protestar...

- Belldandy, nunca he podido dominar la magia reparativa, yo solo sirvo para destruir y...

- Entonces, déjame enseñarte y los haremos juntas, hemos luchado juntas antes, solo que no confías en tus habilidades. Vamos a hacerlo todas juntas, pero no te los ordenare. Se los pediré por favor.

Lind miro a Belldandy sorprendida. No era un líder que daba ordenes, sino un líder que mostraba el camino para que cada uno diera lo mejor de si. Se estremeció, intuyo que Belldandy estaba comenzado a mostrar su verdadero poder.

- Lo haremos, kami...

- Lind, - Belldandy la interrumpió con una voz sorprendente enérgica- Solo te daré una ultima orden... - Lind la miro sorprendida- Nunca me vuelvas a llamar Kamisama. Eres mi amiga, solo llámame Belldandy...

Lind cerro los ojos, y no pudo evitar ser recorrida por una oleada de emoción, Lind hablando con Kamisama al mismo nivel como si fueran amigas. Se dio cuenta de que no le costaría trabajo dar la vida por esta diosa...

- Así lo haré...ka... eh... Belldandy!

Belldandy se elevo y floto hasta colocarse encima del gigantesco cráter donde alguna vez había estado la sala del concejo. La atmósfera aun conservaba la violencia de lo que había sucedido, el viento azotaba su vestido que ondeaba violentamente.

Extendió sus manos y comenzó a interrogar el lugar para pedirle sus recuerdos sobre el edificio. El aire, la tierra, las rocas, todos ellos liberaron sus recuerdos ante la solicitud de la diosa y en su mente comenzó a llamar de vuelta a los elementos que habían formado parte del lugar. Llamo a Holly -Bell, su ángel, y las valquirias la rodearon, Lind floto encima de ella y llamo a sus ángeles gemelos y abrió su alma para estar en contacto con Belldandy.

Las diosas comenzaron a sincronizarse como si fueran figuras gemelas, y su poder comenzó a extenderse de manera hermosa y terrible a la vez. Las demás diosas guerreras comenzaron a cantar siguiéndolas y su terrible poder de destrucción se comenzó a liberar, pero bajo una nueva guía la el caos de la destrucción comenzó a volverse orden.

Pero la tarea era inmensa, incluso para diosas tan poderosas. Pero no dudaron, tenían una guía y Belldandy continuo su canto y ellas las siguieron.

Alrededor de ellas, dioses comenzaron a sentir el poder del canto en sus corazones, el lento canto de la diosa entre los dioses los invadió y poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse, y uno a uno, comenzaron a unir su canto al de su diosa.

Un poderoso canto comenzó a inundar este mundo destrozado, el canto de miles de dioses que de nuevo sentían que tenían un propósito. Y los elementos comenzaron a responder, un poderoso viento inundo el lugar, pero no traía destrucción, sino que traía uno a uno los fragmentos, los restos e incluso los átomos de materia dispersa de lo que había sido el lugar.

Pero el canto traía mucho mas, Belldandy comenzó a llenar el canto con nuevas temas y armonías, que poco a poco fueron tomadas y enriquecidas por los demás dioses y esos temas traían consigo nuevas formas. Poco a poco el gran edificio comenzó a tomar forma, pero no era la misma. El edificio había sido concebido por el antiguo Kamisama como un lugar perfecto. Era como una hermosa caja de música, ordenada perfecta, pero también... Predecible. Ahora sus formas era mas libres, mas audaces, menos perfectas y por lo tanto con mas vida.

El nuevo salón del concejo había nacido, pero esta vez era la obra, no de Kamisama, sino de los dioses, quienes no dejaron de cantar. Se separaron en grupos y comenzaron a recorrer ese mundo lastimado. No podrían recuperar las vidas perdidas, pero podrían reconstruir en su nombre y su memoria. Poco a poco los cantos comenzaron a recorrer ese mundo. Mas y mas dioses salían de sus refugios y se unían al canto y celebración genera.

Y entonces se dieron cuenta de que en ellos siempre había estado el poder de luchar contra la destrucción, y poco a poco un pensamiento comenzó a estar en mente de todos.

- Belldandy, diosa entre los dioses estaba con ellos.

Urd miro a su alrededor y un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran. Estaba en su antigua habitación de niña. Ahí estaban sus juguetes mágicos, las quemaduras en las paredes, incluso los estúpidos guardias estaban ahí... Ya no se veían tan grandes como los recordaba, pero aun así median casi dos metros y medio y eran imponentes con sus hipertrofiados músculos.

Intrigada, se acerco a uno de ellos, y pudo ver algo. La mirada del guardia no era tan estúpida como ella recordaba. Ademas, casi imperceptible pero aun así visible, había un sonrisa en su rostro. Urd levanto las cejas en sorpresa, escarbo en su memoria y finalmente recordó:

- ¿Tu eres Bragg? ¡Fuiste mi guardián!

Si definitivamente había una sonrisa ahí. Y entonces Urd recordó las ordenes de su madre a sus guardias. Pensó un poco y dijo - Tienes mi permiso de hablar, la gran Daimakaicho me ha dado autoridad sobre ti.

El guardia sonrió realmente, hizo una torpe reverencia y levanto una las mangas de su uniforme para mostrar una quemadura en su piel y luego hablo con una voz tosca y gutural:

- Soy Bragg, pequeña princesa. Ha crecido. Es fuerte y hermosa.

Urd se dio cuenta de que se había ablandado. Belldandy estaría orgullosa de ella, pero en Hell no era muy buena idea, sin embargo no pudo evitar externa sus emociones:

- Lo siento mucho, perdóname por hacerte daño.

- Princesa no me lastimo. Llevo esta marca con orgullo, fue por usted. Yo pedí ser su guardia de nuevo.

Urd no pudo evitar escapar una lagrima. Este tosco ser la recordaba. Entonces escucho pasos detrás de ella. No necesitaba ver quien era. Rápidamente se limpio esa incomoda lagrima y hablo.

- Ojala hubiera sabido antes cual era tu verdadera misión. Todos ustedes siempre intentaron protegerme.

Giro lentamente, la figura que estaba detrás de ella, era Marler, por no la Marler que recordaba como su rival en la tierra. Esta vez había un porte casi real, que no era resultado de algo tan superficial como su atuendo. Era algo mas profundo.

Las dos mujeres se miraron unos instantes, y luego olvidando todo orgullo se abrazaron.

- Urd mi vieja amiga, cuantas veces hubiera deseado decirte esto, pero no sabíamos quien podía esta vigilando y la simulación debería ser perfecta. Perdí la cuenta de las veces en que intentaron matarte.

Las mujeres se separaron y se miraron cara a cara, Marler miro al guardia y señaló a su marca.

- Esa herida que tiene Bragg no la causaste tu, él fue herido defendiéndote. ¿Recuerdas que simplemente desapareció?

- Si, yo pensé que era porque mi madre había descubierto que hablaba con él. Me divertía mucho por ser tan tonto.

- Él fue herido en un atentado contra ti, solo que tu madre nunca quiso que nadie lo supiera, ni siquiera tú. Fue removido para que no vieras su herida e hicieras preguntas.

Urd cerro los ojos, saber que había sido una princesa protegida, tanto en Hell como en el cielo, cambiaba la perspectiva de su vida, pues siempre se había sentido rechazada.

- Tienes tanto que contarme. Pero tendrá que esperar. Necesito que me des toda la información sobre esta locura. ¿Que están haciendo con los infectados?

Marler se quedo callada un momento y no pudo ocultar una expresión de dolor, entonces dijo...

- Los primero casos fueron ejecutados... -Urd se queso sin habla – La orden de los guardias era ejecutar a todo el que intentara atentar contra el poderío de Hild. Si Hild no hubiera regresado y cambiado las ordenes habría sido una matanza. Después de eso, muchos fueron hechos prisioneros, pero pronto no hubo mas espacio. Siguiendo la sugerencia de Belldandy, ahora los estamos sellando, pero la locura se sigue propagando, ya varios guardias han caído y causado destrucción antes de poder ser sellados.

Urd había cerrado los ojos, le costaba trabajo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas. Esos que había sido ejecutados, no lo merecían, eran muertes inútiles e insensatas, y finalmente eran su gente. A pesar de su aislamiento en el palacio, tal vez incluso conocía a algunos.

- No podemos permitirnos mas muertes. Tenemos que averiguar la causa y encontrar una cura.

- No las habrá. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por evitarlas, pero no podemos contenerlo mucho mas tiempo. ¿cree poder encontrar la cura? He visto el poder de tus pociones. Tengo esperanzas en ti. Estamos acondicionando un lugar para que trabajes, tenemos tus ingredientes y estamos obteniendo más. Walharen esta analizando a los infectados, si alguien puede averiguar algo es él.

- Walharen parece ser un joven muy capaz. ¿Lo nombraste el nuevo Sysop de Nidhogg? Lo has recompensado bien. Cendre que aprender mucho de el. ¿Como están reaccionado todos?

- Hay temor y rumores de una invasión. Las noticias de que se ha declarado una tregua magna no parece haber aliviado el temor. Algunos están acusando a Hild de traición.

El rostro de Urd se contrajo de ira. - Insensatos, mi madre podrá ser muchas cosas, pero si algo le interesa es nuestro mundo.

- Aun así, los miembros del consejo están intentando reunirse, están furiosos por que no se hubiera tomado en cuenta su opinión, pero la realidad es que todos estaban escondidos. Son unos cobardes. Pero tu presencia sera de gran ayuda. Ahora Hild tiene una heredera legitima, incluso... - Marler dudo antes de continuar – incluso aunque ya no sea diosa ni demonio... Pero tu poder sera un mejor argumento. Necesito que me acompañes a la sala del concejo.

- No podemos perder tiempo en eso.

- Tendremos que hacernos, o no servirá de nada. Los miembros del consejo están intentando reunirse, pero afortunadamente Hild a usado su influencia para substituir a muchos de ellos por los amigos de Anang-Reh..

- Anang-Reh. Me suena ese nombre, el shaik Anang-Reng fue el que nos ataco y casi nos mata. Son...

Si, Anang-Reh era su hijo, pero sus opiniones no tenían nada que ver con las de su padre, y su lealtad era...- Marler mostró una expresión de dolor que no dejo de pasar desapercibida a Urd.

- ¿Lo conoces? ¿porque hablas en pasado de él?

- Murió, el era del doblete de la diosa Giörel...- Urd recordó a la infortunada diosa y comprendió...

- La diosa que murió asesinada en la tierra... Entonces él murió ejecutado por el sistema y tu..?

- Si, eramos... Muy cercanos... yo deseaba...

Urd sintió el dolor de Marler, y supo que debía ser muy grande pues sabia que en Hell esos sentimientos se ocultaban y casi sin darse cuenta abrazo a su vieja amiga. Esta se sorprendió ante el contacto inesperado, pero de alguna manera era reconfortante y por primera vez, dejo salir su dolor.

* * *

Belldandy se encontraba en la gran sala del Concejo. Aparentemente estaba sola junto con Lind y su escuadrón, pero sabia que miles de ojos estaban atentos a sus actos. Acababa de recibir informes. Los nodos de Yggdrasil estaban bajo ataque de los infectados, pero estaban siendo reforzados y las reparaciones estaban siendo iniciadas. Una agradecida Peorth se había reportado con ella y ahora había iniciado un enérgico plan de restauración del sistema. Ademas las valquirias habían capturado a centenares de infectados que llevarían ante ella.

Pero los ataques no cesaban y todos parecían confusos de porque no se respondía a ellos. Belldandy percibía ese sentimiento de confusión y los rumores de la tregua magna era recibidos con miedo. Era momento de su primer acto oficial.

- Escuchen todos, escuchen mi relato, mi historia de lo que ha ocurrido. Ha habido traición entre nosotros. Un dios, Hannus, miembro del alto consejo y segundo en la línea de sucesión, intento reanudar la guerra contra Hell, sin importarle los tratados ni las consecuencias del sistema doblete. El fue el que permitió el ataque contra las Nornas...

Belldandy dudo un momento, Keiichi le había relatado lo que había visto en la sala del concejo y sobre la traición, pero Lind no había podido localizar esa grabación, Belldandy no tenia mas evidencia que su palabra. Eso no la había preocupado puesto que una diosa de primera categoría no podía mentir, pero Lind le había recordado que como Kamisama... Ahora si tenia esa capacidad.

- ... Hannus fue descubierto, pero al ser confrontado por Kamisama y por el concejo recurrió al antiguo suicidio de combate, destruyendo todo lo que estaba cerda de el, y con ellos los concejales murieron y Kamisama esta moribundo. Es por eso que fue elevada a esta dignidad. Con el fin de asegurar nuestra seguridad, he establecido una tregua magna con Hell. Nuestro antiguo enemigo esta sufriendo el mismo padecimiento, y por lo tanto ahora tenemos un enemigo común...

Belldandy no pudo continuar. El grito de miles de pensamientos irrumpió en su mente. Incredulidad, rechazo e incluso odio la sobrecogieron... Intento cerrarse a esa oleada de sentimientos. Era algo completamente inesperado, nunca nadie había dudado de su palabra, y ahora...

- Esperen, Hild no es nuestro enemigo, ella salvo mi vida..

Esta ves la reacción fue mas violenta. El odio y temor que su pueblo tenia hacia Hild súbitamente se volcó en ella, Belldandy no era para ellos ya la diosa entre los dioses, sino la diosa contaminada...

Belldandy grito ante la oleada de odio, y un odio que ella había considerado que fuera imposible que existiera en su mundo. Cayo al piso intentando bloquear el peso de esos sentimientos.

Lind reacciono y estableció su barrera física protegiendo a su superior y a su amiga. También se encontraba atónita ante la reacción. ¿Como había nacido tal odio en el mundo de los dioses?, y comenzó a sospechar que la locura no era la única infección que existía.

Belldandy la miro con una expresión de dolor, nada la había preparado para algo así. Sus ojos se cerraron y no pudieron evitar inundarse de lagrimas de dolor. Pero no podía retroceder, entonces hizo algo que no era propio de ella, pero el dolor le impedía pensar. Belldandy hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho en su larga vida. Cerró su corazón. El dolor ceso, y abrió los ojos lentamente. Se irguió y con un gesto finalmente indico a Lind que podía levantar la barrera.

Belldandy elevo el rostro hacia el cielo y en él había una expresión extraña, era un expresión de desafío. Se había cerrado a sentimientos extraños y se sintió liberada. Ella había venido a salvar a su pueblo y así lo haría, sin importar los costos. Era hora de que conocieran su poder.

* * *

Dos jóvenes avanzaban por el bosquecillo y repentinamente llegaron a un reborde donde el terreno caía bruscamente. El paisaje se ofrecía a sus ojos eran hermoso y a lo lejos entre las montañas, el sol comenzaba a rozar las cimas tiñéndolas de rojo. Ambos vestían de manera similar, gastados pantalones de mezclilla, camisa colorida. Pero eso no ocultaba la perfecta silueta de la joven. Ella miro al paisaje con satisfacción y se sentó bajo un hermoso árbol, el hombre dudo un momento y luego se sentó junto a el y comenzó a hablar.

- No imagine que mi uniforme pudiera causarte malestar. Esta ropa es extraña, pero no me disgusta. Es mas cómoda que la que se uso en otras épocas.

El hombre la miro nervioso, ella había copiado sus ropas, ajustándolas a su cuerpo, no sin antes disolver su uniforme dejando su cuerpo divino expuesto por unos segundos. No lograba alejar esa imagen de su mente... intentó hablar para distraerse.

- Ghadril, ¿No te molesta haberte pedido que las cambiaras?

La mujer tenia un porte digno que ni siquiera unos viejos jeans lograba suavizar y con un atisbo de sonrisa contesto:

- No me molesta, entiendo que cada cultura humana es distinta y la ropa puede significar cosas distintas y por eso entiendo que mi uniforme puede ser inapropiado aquí. Pero es difícil seguir esos cambios. Las civilizaciones humanas pasan tan rápidamente...

El hombre trago saliva, la joven hablaba de civilizaciones como si se refiriera a la moda del año anterior..

- Yo.. me refería a la razón personal, es decir ... Por que me afecta tu...

- ¿Mi cuerpo? ¿Te refieres a la sexualidad? Si lo entiendo. Percibo una gran tensión dentro de ti. Creo que deberías liberarla, si puedo ayudarte solo dilo.

El corazón del hombre se acelero rápidamente y comento aun mas nervioso

- Yo... Prefiero hablar de otro tema. ¿Que pasara ahora? Todas tus compañeras partieron, pero según entiendo tu te ofreciste a quedarte... cual fue..

- ¿cual fue la razón?- de nuevo la diosa completo sus pensamientos - Hay varias razones, la principal es que Lind necesitaba una voluntaria y yo cumplía con los requerimientos. Los nuevos jueces desconocen aun el uso de las Armas de los Primeros Nacidos, y no solo soy una de las valquirias mas antiguas del escuadrón, sino también la única que las ha visto en acción.

El hombre dudo y repitió..

- ¡La mas antigua! ¿puedo preguntar que edad tienes?

La mujer cerro un momento los ojos y comento:

- No estoy segura de como llevan a cabo su computo del tiempo, pero recuerdo la catástrofe que acabo con los grandes reptiles de este mundo, cuando tus antepasados era pequeños animales insectívoros. Eso es lo mas antiguo que recuerdo de tu mundo, pero yo ya entonces era una veterana en el escuadrón.

El hombre sintió un escalofrió. ¡Hace 55 millones de años ella ya era una veterana!. Se quedo callado y luego recordó algo que lo intrigaba.

- ¿Quienes son los primeros nacidos? ¿que son esas armas?

Ghadril se quedo callada un momento, y contesto con cierta reverencia en su voz.

- Si lo pienso ahora, los primeros nacidos no debieron ser muy distintos a ustedes quienes están apenas entrando en la era de la tecnología. No tenia poderes propios, pero si habían adquirido grandes conocimientos del universo. Fue la época en que se contactaron los multiversos y comenzaron los primeros conflictos. Cuando algunos de los primeros nacidos comenzaron a convertirse en dioses, desarrollaron armas para poder luchar usando su tecnología. Nuestra magia tiene pocas defensas contra esas armas no mágicas. Por eso les tememos y las respetamos. Ya no se usan, pero los pocos que las portan las usan como símbolo del poder de nuestros antepasados.

- ¿Son tecnología? ¿y pueden usarse contra la magia? Sorprendente. Pero que pasara con el Doctor Shugahara, con el joven Keiichi y ese niño, Sentaro-kun. ¿Tendrán poderes mágicos o algo así?

- No , siguen siendo solo mortales, pero ahora tiene conexiones con Yggdrasil y Nidhogg para poder verificar que el tratando se esta cumpliendo. Su verdadero poder no esta en sus armas, sino en las conexiones entre los sistemas del Cielo y Hell. Es algo difícil de explicarte sin explicarte somo funciona nuestro mundo...

- Asombroso, es como un sueño, nunca pensé que pudiéramos verificar la existencia de los multiversos y mucho menos entrar en contacto con ellos... Y entonces..

Espera, - la diosa lo interrumpió- creo que esto es por lo que me pediste que te acompañara aquí...

El sol comenzaba a hundirse entre las montañas y el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de fuego. Los tonos arrebolados teñían los rostros de la pareja y los dos quedaron en silencio observando el cotidiano pero no por ello menos hermoso espectáculo de la puesta de sol entre las montañas.

En silencio, el hombre recordó que después de la imponente ceremonia en el templo, su corazón había saltado de alegría al saber que Ghadril se quedaría en la tierra. Varias horas después había regresado al templo con el propósito de verla, pero el, Yoshida Takashi, investigador en de física de alta energía, un científico de primer nivel, no había sido capaz de decir mas que una frase de un melodramático dorama que había visto - "Te gustaría ver la puesta del sol"!.

Para su sorpresa la digna diosa había aceptado. Ademas la diosa se había dado cuenta de su nerviosismo y al preguntar la razón, el solo había podido señalar su cuerpo, y la diosa había entendido.

Ahora el momento era mágico, se encontraba sentado a lado de la bella y orgullosa diosa, compartiendo un maravilloso momento, lentamente su nerviosismo comenzó a disminuir.

Finalmente el sol se oculto dejando ver al final un posterior y raro destello verdoso antes de sucumbir detrás de las montañas. Los tonos rojos comenzaron a abandonar el cielo para ser substituidos por el cielo nocturno. El cielo pronto se lleno de estrellas. Después de un par de minutos de silencio la diosa hablo:

- Mortal, tu mundo es bello. Gracias por compartirlo conmigo. Es tan distinto de mi mundo, donde todo esta planeado y ordenado. Creo que tome la decisión correcta.

El hombre estaba relajado por la belleza de la puesta de sol y sin voltear a verla comento intrigado y de alguna manera, esperanzado:

- Mencionaste que el enseñarles a usar sus nuevas armas fue uno de las razones por las que te ofreciste a quedarte...¿ hay otras...?

Ghadril se quedo en silencio un momento, y pregunto:

- Dime mortal, ¿Te alegra que me haya quedado?

El hombre no esperaba una pregunta tan directa y su corazón se salto un latido pero finalmente dijo.

- Desde que te vi por primera vez sentí que había una conexión especial, pero no lo entiendo. No te conocía, no es posible que ese sentimiento fuera real, y cuando.. Y cuando...- tartamudeo antes de seguir. - toque tu mano sentí algo muy especial que no puedo definir. En mi pueblo tenemos una leyenda. A veces cuando dos personan nacen, se dice que hay un listón que une sus corazones y no importa lo que hagan, tarde o temprano se encontraran. De alguna manera esa leyenda resuena en mi mente.

Ghadril suspiro y dijo.

- Es cierto, tenemos un enlace especial y no estoy segura de cual es la causa, incluso podría ser esa tradición de tu mundo. Es algo especial y por eso decidí investigarla. La vida de los mortales es tan corta que no puedo dejar pasar este momento.

-¿Corta?

La diosa lo miro y tomo un puñado de tierra. Aun había algo de luz y fue testigo de algo asombroso. La diosa comenzó a cantar con su bella voz y de entre la tierra comenzó a brotar un tallo que en unos segundos se transformo en una bella flor, entonces la diosa tomo el puñado de tierra y con reverencia sembró la planta en el suelo, luego continuo:

- ¿Alguna vez has visto una hermosa flor que acaba de florecer? Sabes que durara pocos días, así que decides quedarte a cuidarla noche y día. Tu vida es tan corta y por ello me es preciada. No soy como las diosas administrativas que pueden ir y venir a tu mundo con cualquier pretexto. Si abandono tu mundo tal vez tardaría siglos de tu tiempo en regresar y ya no existirías. Por esa razón he decidido quedarme a ver el transcurrir de tu vida.

El hombre trago saliva, esta hermosa e inmortal criatura lo veía como una frágil y delicada flor, su vida para ella no era mas que una fracción de su casi eterna vida y por ello había decidido dedicarle unos instantes para estar con él. La idea era tan extraña y perturbadora, sin embargo había algo de hermoso en ella. Finalmente solo alcanzo a decir:

- Gracias, espero que ... mi vida sea de tu agrado y te deje buenos recuerdos, creo que no podría soñar con algo mas grande que estar en el recuerdo de una diosa.- inclino la cabeza ante ella en señal de respeto y después añadió - Ahora creo que debemos regresar y..- rió nervioso- de nuevo no podre ver en la obscuridad, ¿puedo..?

- Mortal, ya no necesitas preguntar

Pero a pesar de sus palabras, Ghadril dudó en extender su mano y tocar la mano del mortal. Finalmente se decidió y ambos se estremecieron ante el contacto y esta ves de manera consciente, aceptaron que había un lazo de unión entre ambos. Finalmente ella se irguió y comenzó a caminar lentamente, el se dejo llevar. Repentinamente el hombre tropezó y casi cayo encima de ella. Su cuerpo se tenso ante el contacto inesperado con cuerpo de la diosa.

Ella lo tomo firmemente del brazo para evitar que cayera, y al tocarlo sintió sus músculos tensos. Ghadril respiro profundamente aspirando la atmósfera del bosque. Ahora conocía la embriaguez y la intoxicación de la vida y comenzaba a disfrutarla. Después de una larga vida donde los milenios se había comenzado a confundir entre si. Perdiendo su significado, comenzaba a sentirse viva de nuevo. Miro el rostro del mortal y sabiendo que el no la podía ver sonrió y entonces comento:

- Percibo una gran tensión dentro de ti, y eso no es bueno. Déjame ayudarte a liberarla...

El hombre se quedo congelado por la sorpresa y sin saber porque, su corazón comenzó a latir de manera acelerada.

* * *

Fin del capitulo XXIII


	24. Traición

_Como todos los autores de Fanfics, vivo de sus comentarios._  
_Por favor comenten, critiquen, regañenme o si no al menos digan hola..._

* * *

**La orden de los Caballeros Mortales**

Por Javier Delgado R.

Fan fiction, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa" de Kōsuke Fujishima.

Capitulo XXIV

**Traición**

El salón del trono de Hild ofrecía el mismo aspecto que tenido durante milenios. Ya no se veían los cuerpos de los demonios que habían ofrecido su poder a Hild. Sus poderes habían sido restaurados por Marller usando el cristal de Hild y ahora habían sido nombrados miembros del consejo pero aun se necesitaba confirmar sus nombramientos. También Hild se encontraba en su trono tal como había estado ahí, durante esos milenios, pero algo en ella había cambiado. Esta vez no estaba rodeada de las pantallas de información con las que vigilaba a sus súbditos y su sonrisa zalamera estaba ausente, en su lugar había una expresión de preocupación. El mundo que ella había construido con tanto esfuerzo a lo largo de eones, se estaba desplomado ante una amenaza desconocida, pero al mismo tiempo y por primera vez en su vida, sabia que no estaba sola, había descubierto nuevos aliados entre los demonios, tenia a la fiel Marller, pero mas importante para ella, después de milenios, Urd estaba de vuelta con ella.

No importaba que Urd se hubiera convertido en algo que ya no era un demonio o dios, o que había jurado que su estancia en Hell, seria solo algo temporal. Finalmente su hija estaba con ella y con ello sentía que el universo podría estar en su contra y no le importaba. Tal vez el futuro que había planeado aun fuera posible. Si lograba jugar sus cartas de manera adecuada, estaba segura de lograrlo.

Una poderosa presencia la distrajo de su meditación, ¡Urd se acercaba!. Hild aun no estaba segura de los alcances de los nuevos poderes de Urd, pero podía sentir su poder a lo lejos, tendría que aprender a controlarlo o seria un inconveniente. Se irguió sobre su trono y asumió su pose habitual, de nuevo volvía a ser la hermosa, temible y enigmática Daimakaicho.

Unos segundos después Urd entro acompañada de Marller. Su atuendo había cambiado, su largo y ahora su sedoso pelo blanco caía en cascadas contrastando con un ajustado vestido rojo sangre, similar al de Hild donde se veían los colores y símbolos de su ascendencia. Al igual que el de Hild, también tenia con una gran cantidad de amarres que la ayudaban a contener su poder, pero que también lo anunciaban. Pero Urd había añadido elementos extras, signos y colores que no era parte del diseño original. Su vestido tenia elementos ajenos al mundo de Hell, elementos que la autentificaban al mismo tiempo como diosa de primera clase y como valquiria. Urd no podía haber escogido símbolos mas odiados en este mundo. Hild no pudo evitar una sonrisa divertida, a pesar de todo tenia que reconocer que ella habría hecho lo mismo: desafiar a toda autoridad que intentara contrariarla. Urd era una digna de ser su hija, mientras lograra sobrevivir. Esta vez, Urd aceptaba su herencia mixta y no intentaría ocultarla. Urd-sama: Diosa y demonio.

Urd percibió también la presencia de Hild, pero sus sentimientos eran encontrados. De niña la había admirado, pero también la había temido para después odiarla. Hild le sonreía, pero Urd sabia que esa seductora y amable sonrisa, generalmente era solo una mascara. Hild era una maestra de la manipulación y bien conocía que el contraste entre sus palabras amables y zalameras, y su ira, era una de las razones que le habían permitido sobrevivir tanto tiempo con sus poderes incompletos. Hild fue la primera en hablar.

- Urd Chan, - Le dijo con una voz condescendiente - Espero que hayas encontrado todo tal como lo recuerdas, tome especial cuidado en sellar tu cuarto con un hechizo preservador para cuando regresaras... Nunca espere que tomara tanto tiempo - Hild hizo una pequeña pausa antes de pronunciar la ultima frase en un tono extrañamente distinto y lejano, ese leve titubeo que le permitió a Urd adivinar algo. Su madre la había extrañado.

Urd miro a su madre con extrañeza. ¿Abría imaginado esa duda?, pero Hild la miro, parpadeo rápidamente y miro hacia la puerta del consejo y luego asintió la cabeza con un movimiento casi imperceptible... ¡Eso era!, mas intrigas, era muy posible que fueran espiadas, Hild nunca expresaría sus sentimientos de manera abierta. Urd asintió ligeramente la cabeza, miro a Marller que se encontraba con ella, y su mirada cómplice se lo confirmo.

Urd suspiro, tendría que ser muy cuidadosa, podría ser muy poderosa, pero no era invulnerable.

Hild se encaminó a la puerta, y Urd la siguió. Marller sin pensarlo, se colocó detrás de Hild, pero esta dejo ver un destello de furia en sus ojos y la too del hombro y le susurro muy suavemente:

- Nadie confiara en mi nueva **Druhting** si actuá como un sirviente. Siempre deberás estar a mi lado y como mi brazo derecho, deberán respetarte y temerte como a mi.

Marller inclino de manera humilde la cabeza, cerro los ojos y se concentró. Le costaba trabajo abandonar siglos de simulación. Murmuro un pequeño hechizo e inmediatamente su actitud y su porte cambiaron, sus ojos se llenaron de fuego, sus facciones se endurecieron y se volvieron orgullosas. Hild sonrió satisfecha. Entonces Hild se planto frente a la puerta, llamo a Marller a su derecha, Urd a su izquierda. Con un imperceptible gesto, lanzo un hechizo no verbal con lo que el aura de las tres mujeres se mezcló en una sola y las envolvió. Marller ahora como Druhting se encontraba ahora por encima de un demonio de primera clase, Hild la mas poderosa de este universo, y Urd diosa-demonio. La mezcla de las tres auras proyectaba una estremecedora sensación de poder, a pesar de que el aspecto de las tres no había cambiado, su presencia era ahora imponente y majestuosa. Hild levanto la mano y la gigantesca puerta se abrió.

Detrás de ella se encontraba la suntuosa sala del gran consejo de Hell. Un gigantesco salón subterráneo, que anunciaba con su fastuosidad recargada que era el centro del poder de este mundo, o al menos pretendía serlo. Conforme las puertas se abrían lenta y majestuosamente, les comenzó a llegar el sonido de un centenar de voces que discutían airadamente. Ante sus ojos apareció una multicolor muchedumbre conformada por los demonios de mas alto rango de este mundo junto con sus sirvientes y seguidores.

Urd pudo sentir como el aura de las tres se esparció por el salón, tocando levemente a cada demonio que quedo congelado de la sorpresa.

Uno a uno los demonios voltearon a ver a las tres mujeres y el murmullo de voces se transformó en un silencio sepulcral, donde el temor se podía oler y casi tocar. ¡Hild había regresado! ahora con su hija y con una nueva y poderosa Druhting, pocos reconocieron en esa altanera mujer a la despreciada Marller. Poco a poco el temor comenzó a llenar los corazones de los presentes, pero en algunos ese temor estaba teñido con otro sentimiento: "odio". Un pequeño grupo de demonios de muy alto rango, se encontraban en el centro de la sala. Había temor en sus miradas, pero también había en ellos una mirada de desafió.

Las tres mujeres avanzaron majestuosamente a su puesto en el consejo, Urd no logro evitar notar que tras su paso se escuchaban cuchicheos. Las palabras Valquiria y diosa eran mencionadas con odio. Urd sonrió satisfecha.

Hild llego a su trono en el consejo, mostró una leve expresión de desaprobación y hastió perfectamente calculada, con un gesto materializo dos suntuosos tronos junto a suyo. Un aire frió pareció recorrer a la asamblea. Hild estaba dando por oficial sus designaciones, sin consultarlos.

Finalmente tomaron asiento y Hild sonrió satisfecha y declaro: "Debido a que la mayoría de ustedes se encontraba escondidos como ratas cuando comenzó la crisis, tomé algunas decisiones que ustedes ya conocen y no que discutiré con ustedes. Ahora debemos enfrentarnos juntos ante esta amenaza, por lo que escuchare sus propuestas, iniciaremos con una asamblea libre"- ante esas palabras, el infierno se desencadenó.

Cientos de demonios intentaron gritar y habla a la vez, los mas poderosos se imponían a los de rangos inferiores para obtener la palabra. Durante una de las raras "asambleas libres" había un acuerdo tácito de que lo dicho ante la Daimakaicho no traería represalias de parte de ella y eso era un oportunidad que se pudiera despreciar o desperdiciar, pero solo los mas fuertes lograrían hacerse escuchar, eso al final representaba un considerable ahorro de tiempo..

Urd miro y escucho con profundo disgusto la confusión, Ella debía estar trabajando. El escuchar entre la confusión acusaciones hacia ella como diosa y traidora a Hell no la enfurecía tanto como las criticas a su madre, pronto un peligroso brillo comenzó a brotar entre sus dedos y volteo a mirar a su madre. Hild no observaba a la confusión sino que la observaba a ella con aire divertido. Parecía disfrutar de su ira y se inclinó hacia ella y le murmuro suavemente para que solo ella pudiera escuchar: - Yo he prometido no intervenir durante esta discusión, pero tu no, tu eres parte del consejo y puedes intervenir. Tú disfrutabas mucho de esto cuando eras pequeña, recuerda que este no es el cielo donde uno tiene que pretender ser amable con los demás.

Urd la miro atónita, sin entender porque sentía que sus palabras le quitaba un peso de encima, miro a su madre y no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción a llegarle antiguos recuerdos. Nadie presto atención cuando se levantó de su trono, ni de su lento y deliberado avance hacia el grupo que discutían con mas fuerza, ni tampoco al peligroso brillo que había en sus dedos. Pronto se darían cuenta de su terrible error.

* * *

Lind observo preocupada la transformación que se había operado en el rostro de Belldandy. No solo había una expresión de desafió en el rostro, sino que sus lineas se había endurecido. No pareciera que ese hubiera sido el rostro de la mas gentil de todas las diosas. Belldandy se elevó lentamente y extendió sus brazos. Comenzó una entonación mágica de gran poder, entonces el gran salón del trono se transformó cuando la filigrana de piedra se lleno de lineas de luz. Eran lineas de energía. Sin Yggdrasil había estado dependiendo de los brazaletes de Keiichi para evitar la perdida de su poder, hasta entonces eso había evitado que se tuviera que absorber mas energía del cielo, pero ahora el edificio comenzaba a proporcionársela en una cantidad y en un nivel inimaginable. Kamisama había dispuesto grandes depósitos de energía como una medida de energía que estaría solo a su disposición y el canto de Belldandy los había liberado. Poco a poco las delgadas lineas de energía comenzaron a adquirir un tono incandescente conforme la energía crecía y crecía.

Lind miro con sospecha esta acción, esa era información que solo el antiguo Kamisama y ella conocían. Ella había estado reservando esa energía para un caso de emergencia cuando Belldandy estuviera lista para recibirla, y no entendía como es que Belldandy había logrado liberarla. No se atrevió a interrumpirla, habría sido extremadamente peligroso.

Belldandy ahora flotaba en medio de una furiosa danza de lineas de luz que se lanzaba contra ella y la envolvían, mientras cada linea la conectaba con algún deposito oculto de energía y le cedía su preciado tesoro de magia y poder.

El rostro de Belldandy se contorsionó en una especie de mueca de placer al ser invadida por tal poder. Y sin darse cuenta, mucho mas que poder fue entrado en ella. Cerro los ojos y sintió placer cuando sus dudas eran sumergidas por nuevos códigos. El cuerpo de Belldandy fue envuelto en un capullo de luz.

Súbitamente y con un gesto brusco, Belldandy interrumpió el flujo y este estallo descontrolado ante la brusquedad de la orden. El cuerpo de Belldandy se estremeció con una sensación de dolor, que provoco una sonrisa de placer. Tenia suficiente energía, y no deseaba perder mas tiempo. Era hora de que aprendieran a respetarla.

Si hacer ningún comentario, comenzó a flotar en dirección al gran nodo central de Yggdrasil. Pero Lind no la siguió, había observado el cambio en el rostro de la diosa y sentía que algo estaba muy mal. Algo tenia que haber pasado. Una de las valquirias se le acerco con una mirada de duda. Esperaban sus ordenes para seguir a Belldandy. Lind dudo un momento, toda su vida había aceptado ordenes sin cuestionarlas, pero en el fondo sentía un desasosiego y no sabia la razón. Oprimió sus puños con furia ante esa incertidumbre, finalmente con un gesto indico a su escuadrón que siguiera a Belldandy, indicándole a Othala que tomara el mando. La guerreras rápidamente se elevaron y la alcanzaron para colocarse a su alrededor de ella en formación de combate.

Lind sin embargo, no partió, necesitaba informarse de la situación antes. Yggdrasil estaba siendo restaurado y parte de sus funciones comenzaban a operar, usando los códigos de Belldandy comenzó a buscar abrir pantallas de información, y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió ante lo que comenzaba a desplegarse y una duda se formo en su mente. Entonces envió una orden a su escuadrón por los canales de seguridad. No deberían absorber más energía de Yggdrasil, solo deberían usar la de sus brazaletes.

Afuera, Belldandy volaba sobre la sobre la magnifica ciudad, esta era ahora incluso mas hermosa que antes gracias a la participación de todos los dioses. Pero había algo que no existía antes. Rompiendo con el orden perfecto en muchas partes se veían pequeños arboles llenos de flores. Belldandy los miro y los ignoro,pero las diosas del escuadrón notaron que de ellos colgaban cintas con inscripciones. Habían sido plantados en honor a los caídos durante la gran hecatombe que había provocado Hannus. Ante esto, las valquirias hicieron señales de respeto a su paso, pero Belldandy permaneció impávida. Sus ojos parecían no verlos. Se había cerrado a los sentimientos externos y no percibía sus implicaciones.

Finalmente llegaron a un área amplia diseñada para hacer resaltar un edificio bajo pero hermosamente diseñado. Este no era la delicada y esbelta filigrana de la mayor parte de los edificios, sino una pequeña y compacta pirámide escalonada, semejaba a un antiguo zigurat. En el se encontraba el nodo central de la computadora mas poderosa de los multiversos, ni siquiera Nidhogg tenia esa capacidad, puesto que existía una unión entre ambos sistemas e Yggdrasil era la parte responsable de mantener la estabilidad de los multiversos.

Tal ves por eso, el lugar no tenia tantas defensas, no se esperaba que los demonios de Hell quisieran atacarlo pues incluso su propio universo dependía de su funcionamiento.

Pero ahora ese lugar estaba siendo atacado por los dioses mismos. Medio millar de dioses, de todo sexo rango y edad se lanzaban furiosos y con la mirara perdida, intentando destrozar ese lugar. El edifico mostraba ya grandes estragos, pero ahora un centenar de valquirias lo custodiaban y evitaban mas daños. Muchas de ellas eran extremadamente jóvenes, eran apenas reclutas que no habían completado su entrenamiento.

Pero no era momento para dudas sino para mostrar sus capacidades. Pero jóvenes o no, eran Diosas guerreras a las que ningún dios o demonio común debería poder vencer. Pero ahora estas diosas tenían una orden que disminuía su eficiencia. NO deberían dañar a los atacantes.

Belldandy se poso lentamente en el suelo, donde comenzaba un sendero que conducía a la entrada del edificio, y frente a ella pudo ver como un dios mayor, con los ojos llenos de ira y locura, preparaba una terrible magia contra una joven valquiria que aun no tenia sus grados. Era un hechizo largo y complejo que normalmente no se usaría en un combate, pero al no poder usar todo su poder contra los atacantes, las valquirias le daban tiempo de usar magia compleja.

El dios lanzo su ataque contra la joven que pronto grito de dolor, conforme la poderosa magia y antigua de un dios mayor destrozaba su defensa. Belldandy observaba imperturbable el espectáculo como si no le concerniera. Las valquirias que la rodeaban miraron con horror como la magia comenzaba a provocar quemaduras en el cuerpo de la joven, pero no podían intervenir sin una orden directa de Belldandy o Lind.

Entonces la mayor de ellas, rompió la formación y se colocó en frente de Belldandy, arrodillándose frente a ella y le dijo.

- Por favor mi señora, danos la orden de intervenir. Si no lo hacemos, ¡ella morirá!

Belldandy parpadeo, como si despertara de un sueño, observo con curiosidad la escena, e hizo un gesto de disgusto, elevo su mano y simplemente grito - "Basta"...

Esta vez su poder era inconmensurable mayor que el de una diosa de primera clase. Los elementos estallaron con furia y repentinamente un poderoso huracán se formó en torno al dios mayor, el viento rugía furioso como el sonido de un millar de bestias furiosas. El aire condensado en él parecía una pared solida y se impacto violentamente contra el dios arrancándolo violentamente del lugar donde flotaba e interrumpiendo su magia, solo alcanzaron a escuchar sus gritos de terror y dolor cuando la poderosa magia de Belldandy lo envolvió y lo agito de un lugar a otro de manera inmisericorde para finalmente estrellarlo contra el suelo.

La joven valquiria que había estado sometida al ataque grito con una mezcla de terror y alivio ante la espantosa visión de esa poderosa magia para luego a precipitarse al suelo sin sentido incapaz de soportar mas dolor. Su cuerpo presentaba extensas quemaduras a través de las cuales comenzaba a verse su energía divina.

Belldandy sin cambiar de expresión, solo añadió señalando al dios caído - "Sellenlo" y luego se dirigió al edificio ignorando el furioso combate a su alrededor. Las valquirias de su guardia se miraron confusas entre si. Othala la sanadora, les dio una orden y estas volaron a proteger a Belldandy con sus barreras, mientras ella se dirigía a atender a la joven recluta. Tal ves aun pudiera salvar su vida.

Mientra tanto, Lind aun seguía en el gran Salón, intentando entender lo que estaba pasando y observo en una pantalla, incrédula el comportamiento inmisericorde de Belldandy. La diosa parecía esta poseída por un espíritu extraño, sin embargo la terrible acción de la diosa, había sido vista por todos los habitantes de este mundo y Lind pudo percibir un nuevo sentimiento que crecía a su alrededor y avasallaba en anterior sentimiento de odio. Ahora una idea que se extendía. Belldandy, la poderosa, Belldandy la conquistadora. Este mundo aprobaba las acciones de la diosa y entonces fue que Lind comenzó a un sentimiento que siempre había sido ajeno a ella: El terror.

* * *

El Dr. Shugahara Kenji reía divertido- ¡Me hubiera gustado ver eso!

Enfrente de el se encontraba Urd, pero la transparencia de la imagen y sus bordes difusos delataban que no era real. Era una proyección que flotaba en medio de la habitación de Keiichi.

La imagen de Urd frunció el ceño en actitud sorprendida y divertida y dijo burlona - ¡Estoy hablando realmente con el Dr. Shugahara Kenji, el respetable catedrático de la Universidad de Chiba!. No pensé que aprobaras mis acciones...

Kenji dejo de reír, pero sus ojos siguieron brillando alegremente. : - Lo siento, tal ves es la tensión de los últimos días, pero imaginarme a un poderoso y elegante demonio siendo electrocutado por el iracundo rayo de una hermosa joven, es algo que me gustaría haber visto.- luego añadió en aire mas serio - Espero que no lo hayas herido de gravedad, se que no debería reírme del sufrimiento de otro ser.

Ante la expresión su expresión preocupada, esta ves Urd fue la que estallo en risas que alegraron el corazón de Kenji. No había nada que él disfrutara mas que el escucharla reír.- No debes preocuparte, esas son nuestras costumbres, los demonios fuimos educados para mostrar así nuestro poder, pero admito que perdí el control. Me costó trabajo curarlo, él pensó que lo atacaría de nuevo e intento resistirse, debiste ver su cara de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba curando con mis pociones mágicas, eso es algo que ellos nunca habían visto. Ahora tengo un aliado que me respeta. Necesitaba imponerme sobre el consejo y lo logre. Ahora muchos de ellos me temen y me respetan. Algunos me odian, pero de momento los puedo ignorar, ahora me dejaran trabajar."

Kenji observaba a Urd, y sus ojos le decían que había algo mas..

- ¿Esta todo bien?, en el fondo siento que algo te preocupa...

La imagen de Urd miro fijamente a ese mortal que parecía conocerla mejor que ella misma.. Ese mortal que había dado todo por ella y la amaba. Con ese mortal ahora podía hablar con una sinceridad que incluso se habría sido difícil con Belldandy

- Tienes razón, durante mucho tiempo luche para contener mis frustraciones y mi ira. Son sentimientos poderosos que en el Cielo siempre me causaron problemas, pero aquí, Hild, mi madre me anima a dejar salir...- Urd hizo una pausa antes de confesar - "y lo disfrute, no tienes idea cuanto, y ahora que lo pienso, me da miedo, de no haberme detenido Hild, podría haberlo matado. Este poder que tengo ahora me da miedo pues se que puedo perder el control."

Kenji extendió la mano intentado tocar la imagen de Urd, y ella hizo lo mismo, pero su mano atravesó la mano extendida de Kenji y la miro con ternura. Después de una pausa este contesto.

- Si tienes ira dentro de ti, no la debes negar. Si niegas tus sentimientos esos terminaran por dominarte en el instante en que tu voluntad se debilite...

- Me dices que debo actuar bajo la ira..

- No , solo que no debe denegarla. Hay que encausarla en contra de algo mas útil que fulminar demonios. Tenemos un enemigo a vencer, vamos a encausar tu ira y mi voluntad en contra de el...

Urd lo miro aliviada, sabia que tenia razón:

- Gracias Kenji, gracias. Ojala estuvieras aquí, me haces falta.

- ¿A pesar de ser solo un mortal y tu una diosa?- Urd rió ante esas palabras

- ¿Después de lo que hemos trabajado y vivido juntos, aun me lo preguntas?

Kenji sonrió un tanto tímido, pero si Urd era sincera con el, él debía corresponderle:

- Me hacia falta escucharlo, aun ahora, después de lo que he vivido, me cuesta trabajo aceptar todo lo que ha pasado, incluso a pesar de haberte buscado durante mas de una década, aun tengo dudas de que seas real y que aun podría despertar, para encontrarme solo de nuevo...

- Kenji soy mas real que tu propia realidad.- Urd rió, pero un brillo húmedo en sus ojos delataba su emoción. - Escuchame, para mi eres mas que un mortal, pues has tocado mi corazón de diosa, y vivirás para siempre en él.

El Dr Shugahara Kenji inclino la cabeza, y luego se miró a si mismo. Su vida había sido trastocada por ese encuentro. Su anticuado traje, su corbata habían desaparecido por ropa mas convencional y en su rostro y en su frente había unas marcas, casi imperceptibles, al menos para los mortales que marcaban su nuevo estado, pero mas importante para el, se sentía muchos años mas joven y lleno de energía y pasión. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho a Urd que repentinamente había adoptado un tono formal...

- Escuchame Dr Shugahara Kenji, ahora eres mas que un mortal. Eres uno de los grandes jueces junto con Keiichi y Sentaro. Ante ti, ahora yo "solo" soy una diosa...

Kenji miro a Urd.. Pero había un brillo en sus ojos que contrastaba con su tono formal y no pudo evitar reír y Urd lo acompaño. Eran como dos niños que repentinamente se dieran cuenta de que habían logrado algo que nunca habían esperado...

Finalmente dejaron de reír y se miraron a los ojos y la expresión de ambos cambio, los dos sabían que tenían trabajo por delante y era hora de dedicarse a ellos.

- Kenji, necesito tu ayuda, he estado examinado a los que sufren de esta locura y no logro averiguar la causa. He probado la magia que me pareció mas adecuada, pero solo actuá de manera temporal, pues no toca la raíz del problema. Necesito ideas.

- Urd,¿ recuerdas los protocolos de investigación epidemiológica de que hablamos?, se que no te agradan, pero es la única forma de obtener información. Al menos eso evitara que estés a ciegas . Una aproximación metódica es lenta, pero estoy seguro de que encontraremos algo. Keiichi me ayudara a obtener la información del cielo que nos envié Skuld. Parece que la idea tampoco le agrado a ella, pero creo que nos ayudara. También necesito que me envíes toda la información que puedas. Consultare con los expertos en epidemiológica para que me ayuden a desarrollar un plan...

Kenji siguió hablando, esbozando un plan de investigación y Urd escucho con atención sus instrucciones y sugerencias. Ella conocía su carácter metódico tan ajeno a ella, pero había visto lo que se podía lograr con él. Cuando Kenji termino, ella meditó unos instantes y añadió señalando a su alrededor.

- Gracias a esto podremos trabajar juntos... - y no pudo evitar un guiño lleno de coquetería que transmitía toda su sensualidad - pero no nos podremos tocar..- Kenji trago saliva nervioso y Urd disfruto de su incomodidad, luego de una pausa, continuo en tono preocupado- Pero también me intriga. Según Keiichi en su computadora tiene alojada una copia de **adx-654, **uno de los **Programas de Defensa Predictiva** , pero debería ser imposible que pudiera ejecutarse en su maquina ya que son programas extremadamente complejos y ni siquiera sabemos como llego ahí.

- Según Skuld es solo una pequeña parte de ese software se esta ejecutado, solo son sus rutinas mas básicas, al parece el software completo se encuentra en un paquete comprimido, pero Skuld no pudo averiguar mas. El software se rehusó a comunicarse con ella.

- ¿se rehusó? ¿estas seguro? Skuld debió haber podido examinarlo sin problemas.

- Tal ves de tener tiempo lo hubiera logrado, pero en cuando Lind se aseguró que era seguro ir al cielo, Skuld tuvo que partir. Por lo que pudo averiguar Skuld, el software parece esta dañado y sus rutinas I/O no funcionan bien. Es como esos genios idiotas, que puede ser sumamente brillantes en algún área, pero incapaces de comunicarse y parece que pare remplazarlas adopto las funciones de la computadora de Keiichi.

- ¿Un genio idiota?, Eso explica que haya logrado establecer un canal de comunicación directa a mis habitaciones, uno de los lugares mas seguros de Hell pasando por encima de todas nuestras medidas de seguridad. Walharen casi sufre un ataque de pánico cuando lo supo, pero le he pedido que no intente bloquear este canal.

- Eso es algo que no entiendo. A pesar que le proporcionamos nuestros protocolos de acceso tanto a Nidhogg como a Yggdrasil, **adx-654** se rehusá a usarlos y entra de manera oculta, es como si tuviera miedo..

- ¿Miedo?- exclamo Urd con sorpresa- ¡Es solo una pieza de software!

- No estoy seguro, creo que si pudiera hablar podría pasar la prueba de Turing, sospecho que es software con conciencia

- ¡Una inteligencia artificial con conciencia! - Exclamo Urd con sorpresa- Conozco ese programa, no debería ser capaz de eso, tenia bloqueos especiales para evitar que desarrollara conciencia. Hay algo muy extraño en el, tal ves los daños que sufrió sea la explicación. Tengan cuidado con él.

- Por eso intentaremos repararlo. Skuld nos dijo que capacidad de computo mínima que necesitamos para que funcione completamente...- Urd arqueo una ceja de incredulidad.

- Ninguna maquina en la tierra tiene capacidad de algo así. Esa es mi área y se de lo que hablo..

- Creo que los mortales aun te podemos sorprender. Hay una supercomputadora con esa capacidad que está en construcción y tal ves pueda usarla. Creo que me he vuelto famoso aquí en la tierra y puedo aprovechar esa fama para tener acceso a ella.

- ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Haz revelado nuestra existencia a los mortales? En otras circunstancias tendrías un escuadrón de Valquirias intentado borrar tu memoria y todas las huellas...

Kenji sonrió y comento divertido...

- Te refieres a las Valquirias a las que les he dado clases de cocina..

Urd estallo en carcajadas... - ¿Realmente lo hiciste? Como es que Lind lo acepto.

-Creo que estaba buscando algo en que tenerlas ocupadas.

Urd suspiro y miro a ese curioso y extraño mortal al que amaba

- Si, esas valquirias aun así estarían dispuesta a cumplir sus ordenes y borrar tu memoria, pero como gran juez, ahora ni Belldandy ni Hild pueden actuar contra ti, en el remoto caso de que desearan hacerlo. Aun así no me gusta. No se si tu mundo pueda soportar ese conocimiento.

- Urd, creo que el único conocimiento dañino es el que no se tiene. Se que habrá grandes conflictos por esto, pero no es algo que se deba ocultar mas tiempo. Mucha gente puso en peligro su vida por ayudarnos, y se que no puedo ocultares nada.

- Tal ves tengas razón, no importa lo que pase, confío en ti, has mostrado gran sabiduría. Pero creo que vendrán tiempos difíciles para nuestros tres universos. Ahora debo comenzar a trabajar. El tiempo se nos acaba.

Urd y Kenji se miraron a los ojos. Urd se tocó los labios y le envió un beso al mortal que amaba, luego su imagen se desvaneció.

* * *

Urd en sus habitaciones vio como la imagen se desvanecía, suspiro y decidió comenzar a trabajar. Su cuarto había sido profundamente transformado, había preferido convertir ese lugar familiar en su lugar de trabajo, al menos ella conocía todos sus escondrijos y pasajes secretos. Se sentía segura ahí.

Volteo a una de las paredes donde un extraño contenedor había sido colocado. Parecía hecho de cristal, pero era en realidad energía casi pura, que actuaba como sellos impenetrables, en el casi un millar de discos flotaban. Cada disco era un demonio que había sido sellado. El ser sellado era uno de los grandes castigos, la conciencia no se perdía, pero no se podía escapar y sabia que una mente loca podía empeorar en esas circunstancias, pero en ese momento no parecía haber otra solución.

Trazo un símbolo mágico con una encriptación que solo ella, su madre y Marller conocían, y extrajo un disco. Lo coloco en el centro de la habitación donde había trazado un circulo mágico para contener al demonio que se encontraba sellado. No sabia que tan peligroso pudiera ser. Incluso un demonio de bajo nivel como el que había escogido para examinar, podía ser extremadamente peligroso si se descuidaba.

Extendió sus manos y lanzo un símbolo de corte, que rompería el sello, repentinamente, apareció un poderoso demonio, no era lo que había seleccionado, ¡Este era demonio de las divisiones de combate!. Debía haber cometido un estúpido error al leer los códigos.

El demonio estaba extrañamente inmóvil, solo sus ojos se movían examinando su entorno, no era un estúpido soldado sino alguien con capacidad de evaluar y ordenar. Se comenzó a mover lentamente estirando sus poderosos músculos y Urd lanzo una maldición. Este ser tenia en su piel una poderosa protección contra la magia, le costaría trabajo mantenerlo bajo control. El demonio la miro y su cara se iluminó en una sonrisa malévola. Estiro sus poderosas manos y atravesó el campo contenedor como si este no estuviera ahí. Urd sintió un escalofrió en la espalda. Este demonio parecía determinado a causarle problemas, y se preparó para reforzar el campo contenedor, comenzó a entonar un canto de refuerzo.

Repentinamente el demonio lanzo y gruñido y se lanzó contra ella con toda su furia, Urd no pudo reaccionar y se preparó para recibir el impacto, mientras planeaba un contraataque.

Repentinamente solo escucho un estruendo y una imagen borrosa cruzo su visión, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, el demonio se encontraba postrado en el suelo y Bragg se encontraba encima de el, dispuesto a lanzar otro golpe sobre él.

Urd se quedo sin habla, nunca había visto a Bragg en acción y nunca hubiera esperado que se pudiera mover tan rápido. Recordó las palabras de Marller, podía ser torpe para hablar pero es de la élite. Bragg se aseguró que el demonio estaba inerme. Lo había noqueado de un solo golpe. Luego volteo a ver a Urd y la miro como se ve a un niño que comete una imprudencia.

- ¿Princesita esta bien? Debería tener cuidado. Siguiente ocasión avisar a Bragg. ¿Lo coloco de nuevo en el circulo? Reforzare el campo de contención con un hechizo de combate.

Urd suspiro, este tosco ser conocía su oficio. Lo había subestimado, ahora entendía porque nunca había logrado escaparse de el cuando era pequeña, su velocidad de respuesta era increíble.

Gracias Bragg. Por favor colocalo en el circulo. Y... - Urd no termino la frase, tuvo una idea. Tal ves Bragg podría ser aun mas útil de lo que esperaba. Se dirigió a su gabinete y pronto encontró lo que buscaba. Y regreso con Bragg. - y por favor abre la boca.

Sin ningún cuestionamiento el guardia abrió la boca y Urd arrojo una pastilla a su garganta. Bragg cerro la boca sin decir palabra, y miro tranquilamente a Urd esperando mas ordenes, pero después de unos segundos, había algo distinto en su mirada. Sus ojos recorrían la habitación, y su expresión estúpida desapareció, para ser remplazado por una de curiosidad.

* * *

Kenji se quedo inmóvil un momento conforme la imagen de Urd se disolvía, y luego volteo a mirar a Keiichi, quien había sido mudo testigo de todo. Este le pregunto.

- ¿Entonces esta decidido a revelar todo?, La gente de Chiba ya sabe demasiado, pero ahora piensa hablar ante todo el mundo y decirles ... ¡que los dioses existen, pero no son los dioses en los que ellos creen.!

- Así es Keiichi. Estoy decidido. Toda mi vida he trabajado por obtener conocimiento y darlo a conocer. No comenzare ahora a ocultarlo.

- Pero esto es mucho mas que dar a conocer una medicina... Yo... Yo nunca lo había pensado, he sido tan feliz con Belldandy, que he olvidado lo extraño e incomprensible que puede ser para otras gentes. Varias veces amigos y conocidos de la universidad llegaron a ver la magia de las diosas, pero preferían pretender que no habían visto nada. Ahora entiendo que ante sucesos tan extraños, los humanos preferimos pretender que no existen. Y ahora piensa cambiar todo eso.- Keiichi se quedo pensativo y lleno de dudas.

- Keiichi, eres extremadamente maduro para tu edad. Tienes razón. La gente prefiere rechazar lo que no conoce. Pero no podemos mantener la verdad oculta. Es mucho peor descubrir que se ha vivido en la ignorancia.

Keiichi miro a ese hombre. El respeto por sus superiores estaba muy arraigado en el, y le costaba mucho trabajo atreverse a cuestionarlo. No pudo evitar usar un tono formal con él.

- Sensei, soy solo un estudiante de ingeniería, no soy un sabio ni un científico. Pero he vivido con gente común y corriente y tengo miedo por ellos.

Shugahara sonrió ante este joven que hablaba con toda sinceridad: - Keiichi, gracias por decírmelo. Lo sé, yo también tengo miedo, y aun así, se que no me puedo echar atrás. Por eso te pediré a ti y a Sentaro que estén junto a mi. Ustedes serán mi corazón y mis ojos si es que yo me llego a cegar. Confió en ustedes.

Keiichi rió un poco nervioso ante esa petición y se rascó la cabeza ante las palabras de Dr. y luego comento..

Estaremos juntos. Somos la orden de los caballeros mortales, y nada nos separara.

Los dos se pusieron frente a frente y luego se estrecharon las manos. Luego Keiichi comento sonriendo:

- Dr Shugahara,tendremos que apresurarnos, afuera lo están esperando, al parecer un grupo de científicos locos tienen unos cuantos de miles de preguntas que hacerle.

El doctor Shugahara, Keiichi y Sentaro salieron juntos al jardín del templo donde un grupo de gentes los esperaba. Kenji se detuvo y aspiro. Lo ocurrido el día anterior aun parecía un sueño. El sol ya brillaba con toda su intensidad, pero aun quedaba algo de la frescura de la mañana. Sabia que de no ser por las pociones de Urd estaría agotado, pero ese era un lujo que no de podía dar.

Varios colegas de la universidad de Chiba lo saludaron alegremente, y vio como el Dr **Yoshida Takashi,**

Se le acercaba para hablar con el, repentinamente Kenji se quedo sorprendido..

El Dr Takashi venia tomado de la mano de una atractiva joven que venia vestida con un atuendo prácticamente idéntico, y la actitud corporal de ambos daba a entender que había algo entre ellos mas allá que una simple amistad, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando al acercarse logro discernir la identidad de la joven:

- ¿Ghadril?

Conforme la pareja se le acercó, la joven soltó la mano del Takashi, y adquirió una pose formal que no dejaba duda de su identidad, finalmente llego enfrente de Shugahara, coloco una rodilla en tierra, inclino la cabeza y hablo formalmente.

-Sensei Shugahara. Ghadril , Valquiria élite de primera clase, se reporta. Tengo instrucciones de seguir todas sus ordenes. Hasta que Lind o Kamisama regresen, los tres jueces son mis superiores directos. Espero sus instrucciones.

Shugahara no pudo hablar por la sorpresa, y fue la tímida voz de Keiichi la que respondió.

- eh... Ghadril, puede levantarte, no es necesario que hagas eso...- La valquiria levanto la cara extrañada y se irguió lentamente.

El Dr Takashi se apresuró a comentar.

- Todo esta listo para la transmisión WebCast. Cuando esté listos, denos 20 minutos para avisar a todos. Nuestra audiencia cubre todo el mundo y todos los husos horarios, ellos agradecerán que les demos tiempo de reaccionar.

Finalmente recuperado, Shugahara agradeció al Dr Takashi y se dirigió a la valquiria, había un asunto importante que resolver primero:

-Ghadril, se que hasta ahora ha existido al directiva de que excepción de los que tienen un contrato con dioses y demonios, los humanos no deben conocer sobre Yggdrasil y Hell.

- Eso es correcto. Yo misma formé parte del escuadrón de limpieza y tuve que contener varios casos de fugas.

- ¿Cual es tu opinión de que ahora tantos mortales tengan conocimiento acerca de los dioses?.

Si inmutarse Ghadril comento:

- Lind estuvo de acuerdo en que un reducido grupo de mortales lo supiera, ella esperaba poder borrar sus memorias una vez que su participación fuera innecesaria...

Shugahara trago saliva, no esperaba una respuesta tan directa, pensó un poco y continuo.

- Tengo planeado dar a conocer la existencia de dioses y demonios a todo el mundo, ¿Entra eso en conflicto con tus instrucciones?

A pesar de su porte impasible , Ghadril no pudo evitar mostrar algo de sorpresa, miro a los ojos del Dr Shugahara y se convenció de su sinceridad, luego hablo lentamente.

- Afirmativo, eso va en contra de mis actuales ordenes, sin embargo, ahora ustedes, los jueces, son mis superiores y tiene la autoridad de dar una contraorden antes de proceder.

Shugahara respiro aliviado, había temido un conflicto mayor con la Valquiria a pesar de las palabras de Urd.

- Mis ordenes son: Se suspende la directiva anterior de ocultamiento. De hecho necesitaremos tu ayuda. Me alegra que uses ropa actual, llamara menos la atención sobre ti, pero haremos una transmisión de video ante muchos mortales y te pediré que uses de nuevo tu uniforme, tal ves te pida que realices alguna demostración de tus poderes.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, Ghadril asintió nuevamente, y sin ningún titubeo, disolvió sus ropas para luego reintegrarlas en su uniforme de combate. La diosa lucia magnifica en su uniforme, pero eso no borraba la imagen anterior de la mente de todos. La diosa lentamente miro a su alrededor, incuso ella pudo notar que todo los hombres a su alrededor habían quedado petrificados, pero no entendía la razón, miro al Dr Shugahara en busca de una respuesta y le pregunto en tono formal:

- ¿Existe algún problema?, o prefiere el uniforme de gala, puedo cambiarme- Y se preparó para un nuevo cambio, el Shugahara la interrumpió alarmado:

- No espera...- el Dr. trago saliva nervioso intentando pensar como explicarle la situación a la Valquiria, - Ghadril, ¡eh!. Como siguiente orden, te pediré que no hagas tu cambio de ropa en publico. La ausencia de ropa en nuestra cultura, se considera como un acto privado o parte de la intimidad de una pareja y se considera inapropiado en publico.

Ghadril escucho tranquilamente sus nuevas ordenes.- Sensei Shugahara, entiendo y cumpliré con sus ordenes, intentare conocer mas de su cultura para evitar mas transgresiones a sus costumbres - Luego giro lentamente en dirección a Takashi y con una respetuosa a reverencia le dijo: - Entonces reservare la ausencia de ropa para ti, disculpa si mi comportamiento anterior fue inapropiado.-

El rostro del Dr **Yoshida Takashi **tardo en recuperar su colorimetría habitual, los comentarios de felicitaciones de sus colegas contribuyeron a ese retraso.

* * *

Adlene Hervieux caminaba sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos del edificio principal del CERN. Hacia caso omiso de los saludos de sus colegas. Pero estos no parecían sorprendidos, por todas partes se veían grupos de gente discutir acaloradamente lo que habían presenciado y que sabían que solo era la punta de mayores revelaciones, por los que a nadie le extraño ver a Adlene, recorrer el edificio en un sentido y otro. Todos tenían mucho en que pensar. El era un hombre maduro, unos 52 años, su acento francés tenia una curiosa entonación que para un oído experto indicaba que no venia de la Francia continental sino de "las colonias" como algunos insistían aun en decir. El era uno de los veteranos del CERN, su rostro mostraba que cierta dureza que sugería que había pasado por situaciones difíciles y tal ves un dejo de amargura. Su andar lento sugería una persona meticulosa con poca paciencia para los que no estaban de acuerdo con él.

Veía con aire lejano las discusiones y especulaciones que corrían en todos los niveles del edificio, especialmente que las "corridas" habían sido suspendidas, por los que prácticamente todo el personal estaba libre, solo los que atendían a la gran supercomputadora, seguían trabajando mientras esta devoraba billones de números por segundo producto de experimentos anteriores.

Los pensamientos de Adlene eran muy distintos de los de sus entusiastas colegas. Él sentía un profundo terror en su corazón ante las revelaciones. Sus creencias religiosas lo conflictuaban y no estaba seguro de que camino tomar. Ademas estaba dividido entre dos lealtades. Sabia que se debía a la comunidad de sus colegas de la ciencia, de este lugar que era casi su hogar. Pero su congregación también exigía lealtades. En su pueblo se habían hecho sacrificios para que él lograra atender a la universidad y llegar a este lugar. Él había intentado corresponderles de la mejor manera posible, pero sabia que su pueblo esperaba mas de él. Y esto podía se justamente esto. De ser cierto, los países poderosos serian mucho mas poderosos con este nuevo conocimiento y su pueblo... Podría desaparecer en un instante.

Estaba consciente de que la gente a su alrededor, sus colegas, nunca buscaría hacerle daño a su gente, pero él no confiaba en los políticos. Ya sus cartas airadas exigiéndole a los gobiernos que cumplieran sus compromisos con su pueblo habían resultado en un arresto y un año de cárcel. Le habían acusado nada menos que de terrorista, y solo por escribir unas cartas.

¡Terrorista! Si él quisiera podría hacer mas daño que uno de esos infantiles terroristas... La ira comenzó a llenarlo al recordar su ignominioso arresto, solo su posición de científico en el prestigiado CERN y el apoyo de las autoridades del centro, lo había sacado de la cárcel, pero eso no evitaba su furia. De haber sido una persona común y corriente no estaría libre.

Siguió recorriendo arriba y abajo los pasillos del centro. Repentinamente vio una figura conocida. Una joven delgada y menuda, con un fornido hombre armado. Si, era la joven que había mencionado el profesor Nambu. Súbitamente tuvo una idea... ¿como se llamaba?

- Eh. Disculpe señorita... olvide su nombre..

Jenny volteo a ver al recién llegado con curiosidad y le contesto amablemente, ella estaba fascinada con la lista de personalidades que estaba conociendo.

- Soy Jenny Rosenthal del Argonne National Laboratory.

- ¡Si eso es!, usted es la joven que presento del profeso Nambu. Es un placer conocerla, soy el Doctor Adlene Hervieux y yo..

Jenny abrió los ojos emocionada

- Si, lo conozco usted esta a cargo del experimento LHCf. He leído todos los articulo de su grupo, me parecen fascinantes, estoy encantada en conocerlo. Espero que tengamos oportunidad de discutir su trabajo, hay muchos aspectos que me gustaría conocer mas a fondo.

Hervieux miro sorprendido a la joven, no esperaba esa pasión por conocer su trabajo. Suspiro un poco pero decidió que no era tiempo de sentirse culpable.

- Espero que nos veamos mas a menudo, me intriga mucho que descubrió, pero supongo que debo esperara a que sea publicado.

Jenny miro nerviosamente a su protector y este asintió.

- Es cierto, se me ha pedido que no mencione nada de esto antes de tiempo.

- Es una lastima, pero quisiera pedirle un favor, podría tomarme una foto con usted.

- Conmigo, pero usted es un científico renombrado..

- En cierta forma solo soy un burócrata de la ciencia que hace trabajo de rutina, usted sera famosa, y sera para mi un honor tener una fotografiá con usted.

El sargento Valois interrumpió.

- Mademoiselle Rosenthal, creo que no es apropiado,- y añadió algunas palabras en francés al hombre.

- Pero estoy seguro de que no puede pasar nada, para mi seria un honor tener una fotografía con el Dr Hervieux.

El sargento Valois dudo un poco pero finalmente asintió.

El Dr Hervieux saco su celular e instruyo al sargento para tomar la fotografiá, finalmente se colocó junto a la joven y le paso si brazo por encima del hombro. La joven se sintió nerviosa,. Para ella, el era la celebridad, y apenas y se dio cuenta de las fotografiás. Finalmente el sargento el entrego el teléfono al D Hervieux y este se retiro. Después de una breve despedida, Jenny se retiro intentado explicar al Sargento Valois el trabajo del Dr Hervieux, mientras el sargento reía alegremente ante su incapacidad de entender una sola palabra de la entusiasta explicación de la joven.

El Dr Hervieux se recargo contra la pared, y no pudo evitar un escalofrió, un sudor frió lo invadía y sentía nauseas, pero finalmente tomo una decisión, lentamente y casi como autómata se dirigió a su cubículo, encendió su computadora personal, busco la información que había recibido, y comenzó a teclear furiosamente. Después de una hora, repaso su trabajo y bajo de su celular la fotografía de Jenny para anexarla al archivo. Una ves concluido, procedió a comprimir y encriptar todos los archivos con un algoritmo de nivel militar. Rápidamente busco entres sus correos y con habilidad extrajo algunos números que venían dispersos en uno de ellos. Eran una dirección IP y un password de acceso a un servidor hackeado en china por su gente y que sabia que seria imposible de rastrear. Se conectó y procedió a subir el archivo, Luego espero unos minutos mas. Finalmente procedió a borrar todos los archivos de su computadora, y después de eso, comenzó a correr una rutina para borrar totalmente el disco duro. Miro impávido conforme la rutina le indicaba como todo el disco duro se llenaba de una continua sucesión de ceros y unos. Casi una hora después, cuando la rutina borro todo, extendió la mano y tomo su teléfono.

Lenta y deliberadamente comenzó a marcar unos números, le contesto una voz femenina.

- Soy la secretaria del director general, le puedo servir en algo.

El hombre sonrió amargamente, y respiro profundo.

- Soy el Doctor Adlene Hervieux, actualmente a cargo del experimento LHCf. Necesito hablar inmediatamente con el director Edoardo Amaldi.

- Creo que sera imposible, usted sabe que estamos en una situación critica y el director general esta muy ocupado. ¿No es posible que pueda posponer esa cita?

- imposible, esta relacionado con la crisis actual Por favor dígale... Que tengo una confesión que hacer...

* * *

**Fin del capitulo XXIV**

* * *

**Comentarios.**

Debo agradecer a Howard Shore por su obra: " The Lord of the Rings - Complete Symphony". Me proporciono inspiración para escribir este capitulo

**_LHCf_**. son las iniciales de _Large Hadron Collider forward_


	25. Conspiraciónes

_Espero que les guste la historia hasta ahora. _  
_Si les gusta, ojala que dejen una nota, un saludo, o incluso alguna queja._  
_Para un autor de Fanfics, las opiniones de los lectores son como su oxigeno._  
**_Disfruten este nuevo capitulo_**  
_Javier Delgado_

* * *

La orden de los Caballeros Mortales

Por Javier Delgado R.

Fan fiction, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa" de Kōsuke Fujishima.

**Chapter XXV - rev 1.1**

**Conspiraciones**

Era un pequeño cuarto destartalado y anónimo, los viejos y decrépitos muebles de madera tenían los bordes desgatados mostrando la gran cantidad de gente que había pasado por ahí. No había ningún elemento, ningún adorno que indicara que alguien hubiera deseado marcar ese cuarto para hacerlo suyo, por lo que a pesar de ser un departamento tenia ese aire anónimo de una oficina publica.

El ambiente estaba viciado, las pocas ventanas que había estaba cubiertas por gruesas cortinas que bloqueaban el paso de la luz y del aire, por lo que la habitación estaban casi en una penumbra que un par de focos incandescentes que colgaban desnudos del techo, no lograban vencer.

En el centro de la habitación, un hombre caminaba de un lado a otro, era un caminar lento y obsesivo como el de un viejo tigre en una jaula. Su ropa era indistinguible de la que usaba la mayor parte de la gente de este pueblo, pero su actitud era distinta. Un rostro duro, una barba corta debajo de la cual se percibían algunas cicatrices, una mirada de fuego y un porte orgulloso que podría ser mas apropiado para estadista. Se detuvo a inhalar el humo de un cigarro, su mano estaba manchada de nicotina lo que mostraba que era un habito arraigado, y luego continuó a su caminar. Repentinamente se interrumpió a medio paso, como si hubiera tenido una idea y lentamente se dirigió a una desvencijada mesa en un extremo de la habitación, ahí tomo un montón de papeles y notas y comenzó a buscar algo en ellos.

Sus ojos recorrían los papeles, se detenían, regresaban, reexaminaban lo que tenían enfrente. Parecían ser la única parte con vida de su rostro. Después de revisar un papel, lo arrojaba con disgusto a un pequeño brasero donde había algo de carbón ardiente por lo que el papel se encendía, iluminando brevemente la habitación, el calor y el humo solo añadían un poco mas a la opresión que se sentía en la habitación.

Un ruido lo distrajo, era una cerradura que se abría, se quedo un momento inmóvil en lo que intentaba identificarlo, mientras tensaba sus músculos, listo para la acción. Finalmente sonrió ante el sonido de unos pasos que le eran ya conocidos por lo que no se molesto en ver al recién llegado.

- ¿Hay alguna novedad? Necesitamos hacer algo o el mundo se va a olvidar de nosotros.

El recién llegado titubeo, traía un viejo portafolio y el mismo podría haber pasado por un obscuro oficinista al que nadie volvería a mirar. Ropa limpia pero desgastada, un andar lento y pesado, era difícil determinar su edad, un pelo que comenzaba a desaparecer lo hacia parecer de mas edad. Miro a su interlocutor con algo de temor, trago saliva y hablo.

- Tenemos un mensaje extraño. Es del Doctor Adlene Hervieux.

El hombre en la mesa levanto la cabeza ante ese nombre, y coloco lentamente los papeles que tenia sobre la mesa. Se quito lentamente sus lentes y volteo a ver al recién llegado.

- ¿El viejo doctor Hervieux? ¿De nuevo cometió la estupidez de escribir mas cartas? Siempre pensé que era inútil educar a alguien así, muy pronto comienzan a pensar como ellos.

- No, no es eso, es algo – trago saliva de nuevo, y se paso la lengua por los labios resecos por el nerviosismo.- Es algo muy distinto. Nos envió un reporte de un descubrimiento, pero, es algo muy extraño.

El hombre de la mesa sonrió ligeramente.

- ¿Un nuevo descubrimiento? Eso es interesante. ¿Que es lo que puede hacer?

Su interlocutor sacó de su portafolio y saco unas hojas impresas que contenían fotos de un laboratorio destrozado y se las paso al hombre de la mesa. Este las miro con curiosidad.

- Según dice, eso fue resultado de la acción de unos miligramos de un extraño material, pero nos advierte que es muy inestable.

El hombre de la mesa se rascó la barbilla, y repaso rápidamente las fotografías, deteniéndose extrañado ante una foto que parecía fuera de lugar, era el Dr Hervieux abrazando a una jovencita. La miro extrañado, para que querría una foto del Doctor. Mentalmente ignoro a la joven, después de todo, solo era una mujer,

- ¿Solo unos miligramos eh? ¿Y logró esto? Creo que podríamos darle buen uso. ¿Nos dice como podemos obtenerlo? ¿O aun cree que el conocimiento de saber que existe, por si solo es suficiente para nosotros?

El hombre del portafolio se estremeció.

- No nos dice como - se encogió ante la mirada de reproche – Pero nos dice que esta persona sabe como hacer algo más estable. - Le señalo la foto de Jenny Rosenthal, la jovencita menuda de apariencia frágil que abrazaba al doctor. - Según el doctor, ella es una brillante científica y...

Fue interrumpido bruscamente por una risa ominosa, luego el hombre le dijo:

- ¿Esa jovencita?, quien lo podría haber imaginado. No importa, averigüen como podemos acercarnos a ella. Creo que no se necesitara maltratarla mucho para lograr que coopere y si no lo hace, seria bueno dejarlos sin esa – su cara cambio a una de profundo desprecio- "brillante científica". ¿Como pueden ser tan estúpidos para dejar eso en manos de una mujer.? ¿Me tienes algo mas?

El hombre del portafolio palideció y comento- También hay un relato muy extraño, que habla de ... - no pudo evitar temblar- de un encuentro con dioses y demonios y un pacto con ellos.

El hombre de la mesa se quedo congelado un instante y lentamente sus ojos parecieron llenarse de fuego, entonces se irguió bruscamente tirando la silla, la furia invadió su cuerpo y miro a su interlocutor y comenzó a gritar.

- Lo sabia, lo sabia. Todo sus poder proviene de un pacto maligno. Solo eso explica que nos hayan logrado dominar. El mundo tiene que saber esto, tienen que ver eso para que los repudien y nos ayuden a exterminarlos.- Sus ojos entonces se cerraron hasta parecer apenas dos rendijas. - El Doctor Hervieux va a tener que ayudarnos a conseguir mas pruebas de esta blasfemia.

El hombre del portafolio se hecho para atrás y tartamudeo.

- Pero dice aquí que ya no nos va a ayudar, que esta es su ultima comunicación y que espera que con esto su pueblo pueda vivir en paz

En lugar del acceso de ira que esperaba, se escuchó una risa leve que causaba escalofríos.

- ¿Dejarnos? El no pude dejar de lado a aquellos que tienen la razón y pasarse con los blasfemos. Tendremos que recordarle quien es él. Creo recordar que su familia aun vive en un pueblo a unas horas de aquí. Tendremos que hacerles una visita, para que su querido y notable pariente se acuerde de ellos...

* * *

Era la oficina del director General de CERN. No era muy distinta de las demás, amplias ventanas que daban a los jardines del edificio, unos sencillos escritorios con un par de laptop, algunos reconocimientos en las paredes y montañas de revistas, publicaciones y otros materiales que invadían la mayor parte del espacio disponible, solo algunas de las sillas del lugar se habían salvado de ese destino, y estaba ocupadas por los dos hombres, uno de ellos, el profesor Nambu comentaba exaltado:

- Me parece increíble que haya sido él. Yo esperaba una fuga de información por parte de alguno de los mas jóvenes, pero no de el Dr Hervieux.

El otro hombre, el director contesto tranquilo.

- Siempre te he dicho que eres demasiado idealista. Por eso no sirves para dirigir un lugar como este - El director hablo sin ostentación, simplemente estaba comentando un hecho.- yo si esperaba algo así.

Las palabras tranquilizaron un poco al profesor, pero aun seguía inquieto.

- Pero creo que fue por ti que logro salir de la cárcel...

- Así es, y también conozco los motivos que lo llevaron ahí y se que esos motivos no han desaparecido, pero su cerebro es muy valioso, por lo que decidí arriesgarme...

- Y te falló. - comento Nambu con disgusto.

- Veinte años de dar todo lo que tenía para construir esto, no es un fallo. Pero finalmente tal ves no sean tan desastroso. Hace tiempo que le pedí a la gente de sistemas que lo tuvieran monitoreado. Uno de ellos estaba tan entusiasmado, que me comento que había instalado un "keyloger" en su maquina.

- Eso no me parece muy ético, - Frunció el ceño- no tenias autoridad para hacerlo.

- Te digo que eres demasiado idealista. Me siento bien por haber tomado esa decisión, veamos que podemos averiguar.

El director tomo el teléfono y marco a un numero interno, le contesto una voz joven y entusiasta.

- Hola, aquí sistemas. Soy Jean Verdiux.

- Hola, precisamente contigo deseo hablar.

- ¡Director!, que sorpresa. ¿En que le puedo servir?

- Recuerdas nuestro asunto con el Dr Hervieux.

- Por supuesto que si. ¿Desea ver lo que ha estado haciendo? Espere un momento.

El director parpadeo ante el entusiasmo del joven técnico. Este parecía tan feliz de mostrar sus habilidades que ni siquiera había preguntado la razón, se escuchó el sonido de aporrear de un teclado, seguido de un rápido stacatto, no había pasado un minuto cuando se volvió a escuchar la voz del joven.

- Aquí están sus actividades. ...¡mh!. Mando un archivo por...- El joven dejo de hablar para soltar una sonora carcajada- ¿Un archivo por FTP a un servidor en china?. ¿Que esta haciendo? ¿Subiendo una película pirata, ? O tal ves un video indiscreto ?

- ¡Basta!, eso no me hace gracia. Sabes lo que ha pasado en los últimos días. El Dr Hervieux envió información confidencial a alguien fuera de aquí, quiero saber que envió y a quien. ¿Podrás averiguarlo?

- Por supuesto, estoy seguro de que el Dr Hervieux se creía todo un espía y pensó que nadie lo podría detectar. Ya no estamos en 1995...

- Esta bien, ya se que para ti los que tenemos más de 30 años somos ancianos. Por favor, obtén esa información.

- Jefe... Se la obtendré, pero quisiera obtener algo a cambio.

- ¿A cambio? - El directo miro con aire resignado al Profesor Nambu, quien miraba con aire divertido el intercambio- ¿Que quieres a cambio? Más vacaciones.

- No, algo mucho mas interesante. Que me asigne tiempo de computo en la "rejilla".

- Sabes muy bien que todo el tiempo esta racionado y asignado.

- Por eso justamente lo pido como favor. Tengo un modelo matemático que deseo probar.

- Esta bien, tendrás tu tiempo de acceso, pero primero, obtén esa información.

El director colgó el teléfono y miro con aire divertido al profesor Nambu, este pregunto:

- ¿También tienes vigilado mi correo?

- Sabes bien que somos funcionarios públicos, todos nuestros correos son almacenados para futuras referencias, eso va con el puesto. Ahora esperemos que esto no sea tan malo como me temo.

- ¿Crees que tendremos mas fugas? No me gustaría un escándalo antes de tiempo, posiblemente muchos gobiernos se van a poner paranoicos cuando averigüen lo que hemos descubierto.

- Fuera de los primero videos subidos a youtube, y no se quien habrá sido el idiota, todas las comunicaciones las hemos estado a través de nuestras propias redes. Nuestro sistema nos conecta directamente a través de mas de 150 universidades y centros científicos del mundo. La gente de computo me dice que los militares no nos hacen mucho caso ya que el flujo de información que manejamos supera en varios ordenes de magnitud lo que sus sistemas pueden manejar, así que de momento ha sido posible ocultar nuestros enlaces. Actualmente todos los centros tiene respaldo de la información y esperamos difundirla a otros centros de manera que sea imposible que se intente ocultar

- Entonces realmente estas de acuerdo que tarde o temprano todo esto debe ser publico, a pesar de que tendremos muchas presiones para que solo unos cuantos tengan este conocimiento.

- Te confieso que no me gusta, - dijo el director, con preocupación en su voz- pero como científicos estamos comprometidos a nunca ocultar nada. Recuerdas que discutimos largamente el caso de la publicación sobre la obtención de la cepa infecciosa de Gripe aviar en _Nature_ y _Science_. Al final se decidió que a pesar de ser un peligro potencia, a largo plazo era lo mejor.

- Y tampoco quiero repetir lo que paso después de la guerra mundial, cuando solo unos pocos países tenia acceso a la tecnología atómica y el balance de poder resulto en la guerra fría.

- Entonces estas consciente de que vamos a irritar a varios gobiernos y en especial a algunos militaristas. De momento ninguno sospecha lo que esta pasando, pero tarde o temprano les llamaremos la atención. Tenemos que planear nuestros siguientes pasos. ¿Que piensas hacer ahora?

Los dos hombre se miraron fijamente meditando y finamente le profesor Nambu hablo:

- Creo que es hora de hablar con el que inició de todo- y añadió con una amplia sonrisa- Necesitamos una larga discusión con Dr Shugahara. Es hora de que comparta su parte de culpa de esta conspiración.

* * *

Urd miro la escena con exasperación. Tenia ante si una docena de demonios, los mas altos y renombrados en sanación, magia curativa, alteraciones mágicas, fenómenos del aura, mitos y cantos mágicos, protohistoria y otras ciencias. Se encontraban sentados en una larga mesa que ella había materializado en sus habitaciones. Todos tenían actitudes dignas, portando elegantes y elaboradas vestiduras que marcaban su rango. Uno de ellos tenia un expresión molesta, mientras una pequeña columna de humo salia de su ropa, resultado del temperamento de Urd.

Urd flotaba en el aire, mientras intentaba pensar como arreglar la situación. A diferencia del gran consejo, estos demonios no se impresionaban mucho con su poder, ni sus vestimentas, sus marcas o sus títulos. Tal ves no tan eran poderosos, pero conocían magia mucho mas compleja que el promedio, su exabrupto que habría impresionado al gran consejo, aquí solo había producido una ligera quemadura.

Cerro los ojos y de dio la vuelta intentando pensar, Kenji le había dicho que no debería trabajar sola, sino apoyarse en los sabios de su mundo, pero al parecer tenía algunos problemas de comunicación, Urd pensó: - Kenji, ojala estuvieras aquí, tu eres el que sabes motivar y organizar a la gente. - luego suspiro, Kenji no estaba ahí, ella tenia que resolverlo sola. Finalmente respiro profundamente y regreso a su lugar.

- Creo que hemos empezado mal. No les he llamado para imponer mi autoridad sobre ustedes, los he llamado- Urd dudo antes de decir algo que siempre le había costado decir- Los he llamado porque los necesito, nuestro mundo los necesita, la locura nos invade, y las victimas causan caos y destrucción. Desgraciadamente los cuerpos armados no son inmunes a ella.

Las palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, varios de los demonios asintieron gravemente, uno de ellos contesto.

- Urd-sama, hija de Hild. No entendemos para que nos llamaste, todos nosotros estamos trabajando buscando una cura para esta enfermedad que nos invade. No necesitas pedirnos que ayudemos.

Urd se quedo callada por la sorpresa, repentinamente se dio cuenta de que para ellos, ella era solo la hija de Hild, alguien que había partido de niña y no Urd la especialista en pociones, la Sysop numero uno de Yggdrasil y Norna. Eso le lastimaba el orgullo, pero ahora los entendía. Para ellos, ella solo era una distracción y no alguien que los pudiera guiar. ¿Que haría Kenji en su lugar?, esta vez no había ira en ella pues tenia una meta. Sonrió al pensar en como Kenji lograba contagiar con sus entusiasmo a todos y a ella misma, si aprendía a hacerlo solo tenia que guiar a esta gente que finalmente buscaba lo mismo que ella.

- Los he llamado porque todos ustedes son los mejores en sus artes. Pero también porque creo que puedo ayudar a organizarnos, a unir nuestros esfuerzos y usar mi autoridad para darles los recursos que necesiten.

Un murmullo de aprobación salio entre el grupo. A pesar de sus altos rangos como sabios, en realidad su trabajo no era muy apreciado en este mundo donde hacia tiempo la vejez y la enfermedad habían desaparecido, la única área que florecía era curar heridas de combate y combatir magia hostil. Uno de ellos, un demonio alto y delgado y que portaba un elaborado gorro que mostraba sus distintas áreas de conocimiento, comento con cierto titubeo.

- Si deseas ayudarnos... ¿Tal ves mejores instalaciones, mas acceso a Nidhoggy algunos ayudantes? Creo que no es mucho.

No había terminado de hablar cuando Urd le dijo: - Hecho. - con un elegante floreo genero una pantalla de datos, reviso algunos datos, y le envió flotando la pantalla. -Este la observo y lanzo una exclamación de sorpresa y asintió lentamente. - Espero que esto sea suficiente, conozco las necesidades de la mayoría de ustedes. - genero otras pantallas que fue enviado a cada uno de los demonios.- Les he asignado espacios dentro del mismo palacio, ahora todos ustedes son valiosos, mas aun, habrá alguien de la guardia personal de Hild vigilando por su seguridad.

Un nuevo murmullo de sorpresa salio entre los demonios, ese era un alto honor y al revisar lo que se les estaba ofreciendo este aumento de tono, aun así, otro demonio comento aun con algo de duda en sus ojos.

- Urd-sama, te lo agradecemos, esto es muy generoso, nadie nos había tomado en cuenta, todos tenemos necesidades y nos has ofrecido un alto honor. Pero creo que hay algo mas. ¿No es así?

- Si hay algo mas. Cada uno de ustedes esta trabajando por su cuenta, e ignorando a los demás, no podemos seguir así.

- Pero señora, si cada uno trabaja en un área distinta, ¿porque deberíamos trabajar juntos?

- Escúchenme. No tengo sus niveles de conocimiento, pero aun así, sé algunas cosas que ustedes no saben.

Otro demonio se levantó, Urd sabia que era uno de los mas ancianos y a pesar de que los demonios podían tener una apariencia joven este lucia una frondosa larga blanca y un cuerpo corpulento que mostraba mas su ego que sus conocimientos, aunque de estos últimos no había duda. Urd intentó contener la risa al reconocerlo, ¡Woddin Wootan guardián de la antigua poesía curativa!, ella se había inspirado en su imagen para inventar algunos relatos cuando había vivido en la tierra, pero sus palabras ahuyentaron rápidamente esa sonrisa.

- Tu dinos entonces, por tus marcas no sabemos si podemos confiar en ti. ¿Nos dirás si esta maldición fue enviada del cielo? ¿Una enfermedad que no mata?, esa es una forma muy ingeniosa de atacarnos sin involucrar al sistema doblete. Es cierto que hay algunas bajas, pero principalmente la enfermedad en cambio nos debilita y nos destruye. Eso solo puede venir de nuestros enemigos y tú tienes las marcas de nuestros enemigos.

Urd esperaba la acusación, pero eso no impedía que se sintiera furiosa y pronto un fulgor blanco comenzó a emanar de sus dedos, Urd floto de nuevo en el aire, y alcanzo a notar que los demonios se hacían ligeramente hacia atrás y comenzaba a murmurar hechizos de defensa, sin embargo intentaban conservar su dignidad y aparentar que no le temían, pero al parecer no están tan seguros de si como pretendía. El efecto le pareció cómico y no pudo evitar reír... Pero esto tuvo un efecto contrario al que ella esperaba. El temor se dejo ver en el rostro de los demonios. Urd se quedo petrificada, repentinamente recordó lo que podía pasar cuando su madre reía. Cerro los ojos y trato de adoptar un actitud serena. Lentamente descendió a su asiento, mientras los demonios la miraban asombrados. La explosión que esperaban nunca se materializó. Urd miro con serenidad a su acusador, luego sonrió, intentando ser lo mas honesta que podía, de una manera complemente distinta a la zalamera sonrisa de su madre que podía esconder tantas cosas.

- Ese es el problema, están tan encerrados en su trabajo, que no se han enterado de las noticias.

- ¿Que noticias? - preguntó Woddin intrigado.

- El sistema doblete ha sido suspendido.

Un coro de voces asombradas emergió de entre los demonios, que comentaron rápidamente entre si, preguntándose mutuamente y buscando confirmación de esa asombrosa noticia. Después de una breve confusión, Woddin se puso en pie en actitud cuestionadora.

- Eso es imposible, solo hay una forma de suspenderlos y es a través de una...

- A través una Tregua Magna, eso acaba de ocurrir...

- Pero... ¿Y los jueces? Ya no existen las otras razas.

- ¡Existe otra raza!

- ¡Eso es imposible!, solo queda los ...- El demonio dudo en decir esa palabra.

- Solo quedan lo mortales. Así es. Tres mortales ha sido designados como jueces y han sido armados con las armas de los primeros nacidos.- Urd comenzaba a disfrutar el juego, pero se contuvo. No ganaría nada con hacer parecer ignorantes a los demonios mas sabios de su mundo.- Debo pedirles disculpas, los acontecimientos han sido tan apresurados que al parecer nadies les explicó completamente la situación. Escúchenme, esto es muy importante. Se ha declarado una tregua magna, por que en el cielo también están sufriendo por esta extraña enfermedad. Hild y Kami-sama estuvieron de acuerdo en que es un peligro para los multiversos.

Los demonios se quedaron asombrados...

-¿ Una enfermedad que ataca al mismo tiempo al cielo y a Hell? Eso no puede ser coincidencia.

- Tampoco creo que lo sea, por eso no solo necesito que trabajemos juntos, sino que trabajaremos con otras razas para solucionarlo. Seré el enlace para tener información de lo que esta pasando en el cielo. Pronto tendremos información detalladas. El cielo es nuestro aliado.

Los demonios se quedaron callados, Urd acababa de destrozar su mundo y darle un giro de 180 grados.

Finalmente uno de ellos, el insolente que había recibo la quemadura, pregunto con un tono asustado.

- Creo que me gustaría saber mas de lo que esta pasando antes de confiar en nuestro enemigos. Sabemos que eres parte diosa, pero yo no confió en Kamisama y creo que tampoco deberías de confiar en el, incluso siendo en parte diosa.

- Yo confío en el nuevo Kamisama

- ¿El nuevo Kamisama? ¿De que esta hablando?

- Escúchenme, el viejo Kamisama esta moribundo- Urd disfrutó ante su expresión atónita ante la revelación- Debido a eso, ahora hay un nuevo Kamisama y es mi hermana Belldandy. Ella alguien en quien si puedo confiar.- La diosa sonrió satisfecha, miro a su alrededor y finalmente les dijo:- Ahora si me permiten, que les parece si los invito a participar en una vieja costumbre terrestre que se llama _″tomar el té″_ y comenzamos a trabajar juntos.

* * *

Lind se materializó encima del nodo central de Yggdrasil y contemplo asombrada la destrucción que había bajo ella. Esta no había sido producida por los atacantes, sino por Belldandy, quien sin ningún miramiento o intento de auto-control había derrotado a los atacantes, no parecía haberle importado la destrucción que producía a su paso.

Observo que la zona era patrullada por una veintena de jóvenes valquirias, Lind ordenó a la de mayor rango, no la conocía, debería ser una de las recientemente aceptadas:

- Comandante. Dame tu reporte de lo sucedido.

La joven tardo un rato en reaccionar, al parecer la emoción de la batalla la había trastornado, se acercó y al reconocer a la legendaria Lind abrió la boca de admiración.

- Mi señora Lind, yo – rápidamente intento recuperar la compostura- Yo soy Kára, suboficial asignada como comandante del tercer phylum de reclutas, yo, la batalla fue... Quiero decir... - Miro confusa a su alrededor ante la mirada impaciente de Lind- La batalla ya termino.

- Eso lo puedo ver yo misma.

- Si mi señora, Quiero decir, Kamisama derroto a todos los perturbados – Se podía ver la admiración en los ojos de la joven – fue impresionante, no pudieron oponer ninguna resistencia, los barrió como si fueran hojas... Luego nos ordeno sellarlos a todos. Eso es lo que estamos haciendo, aquí están todos.- La emocionada joven tomo un pequeño saco que llevaba en su cinturón y de ahí hizo levitar una veintena de discos.

Lind respiro profundamente antes de contestar, nadie se habría atrevido a presentar un informe tan irregular ante ella y por un momento pensó en una poco agradable sucesión de correctores disciplinarios. Tomo nota mentalmente de el que considero el mas apropiado y procedió a poner al joven en su lugar.

- ¿Cuantos ″perturbados″ estaban atacando este lugar?- La joven abrió la boca sorprendida ante la pregunta, levanto la mano y se rascó la cabeza nerviosa...

- ¿eh? creo que eran como seiscientos...

- ¿Crees?. ¿Y cuantos prisioneros tienes? - la joven trago saliva la ver la veintena de discos que flotaban en el aire y darse cuenta de que su victoria no era tan grande, tímidamente contesto.

- Veintidós.

- Es decir que la mayor parte huyeron. También debo suponer que no se les ocurrió colocárles marcadores.

Repentinamente otra valquiria, aun mas joven, voló en frente de Lind, y realizo un correcto saludo.

- Mi señora Lind, soy Thrud, recluta de tercera clase reportándose. La mayor parte de los que sufrían la locura huyeron en cuando Kamisama comenzó a atacarlos. - Señalo a dos jóvenes que la acompañaban- Cuando nos dimos cuenta de eso, llame a mis compañeras y fuimos tras ellos para identificarlos y marcarlos, desgraciadamente algunos se nos escaparon ante de lograrlo – La joven agito sus manos y en frente de ella apareció un mapa, con algunos centenares de marcas en movimiento.

- ¿Quien les dio la orden de hacerlo? - Dijo Lind con voz severa. La joven trago saliva ante la pregunta, pero sin dudarlo contesto.

- Nadie señora, me pareció que era lo mejor que hacer y no tenia ninguna otra orden.

- Muy bien hecho.- Lind observo atentamente a la joven, había mantenido la cabeza fría en un momento de crisis, en lugar de dejarse llevar por la emoción, necesitaba gente como ella.

- Recluta Thrud. Ha hecho un excelente trabajo. Te nombro comandante a prueba del tercer phylum de reclutas. Tus dos compañeras serán tu staff -La joven abrió la boca asombrada, pero inmediatamente recupero la disciplina-

- Gracias señora Lind

- Suboficial Kara.- la joven palideció pero no dijo nada, se daba cuenta de sus errores- quedaras temporalmente bajo el mando de la comandante Thrud, seras su asesora con los protocolos que ella no conoce.

Después de una breve pausa, Thrud contesto con energía.

- ¡Si señora!

- ¡Escuchen!. Localicen a los ″perturbados″ que tengan marcados. Deben sellarlos pero actúen en conjunto. Nada de heroísmos, no quiero que se arriesguen inútilmente. Si es un dios mayor, pidan ayuda a un oficial de mayor rango. Ademas, deben cuidar su energía, ya debieron haber recibido la instrucción de no recibir energía de Yggdrasil hasta nuevo aviso. No lo divulguen fuera de la estructura de mando, no hagan preguntas, solo obedezcan.

Las jóvenes que estaba a su alrededor saludaron y a coro exclamaron- Si señora- y partieron a cumplir su misión, la suboficial Kara estaba cabizbaja, pero a su favor, se veía una determinación en sus ojos de cumplir sus ordenes.

Lind vio alejarse a las jóvenes, y suspiro, en el fondo, ella sabia que solo estaba atrasando encontrarse con Belldandy, pero era hora de averiguar que estaba pasando.

Se elevó y localizo el exceso de energía que emanaba de Belldandy. Estaba en el área de control del nodo, sin saber porque, Lind tuvo un escalofrío y se dirigió al edificio.

La entrada estaba resguardada por dos Valquirias de su escuadrón.

- ¿En donde se encuentra Othala?.- La de mayor rango saludo y reporto rápidamente:

- Ella y dos compañeras llevaron a una recluta que fue herida durante el combate, Othala tenia esperanzas de poder salvarle la vida. Nos dejo a cargo de escoltar y vigilar a Belldandy-sama, pero ella nos ordeno quedarnos en la entrada. Las demás se encuentran protegiendo los accesos. Los daños al edificio durante la batalla colapsaron todos los sistemas de seguridad.

Lind se quedo pensativa, parecía que Belldandy había dejado al edificio mas indefenso que antes, eso no le gustaba nada.

- ¿Que paso durante la batalla?

- Fue demasiado rápida para que pudiéramos intervenir. Belldandy se dirigía a la entrada del edificio cuando uno de los infectados la ataco, hasta ese momento Belldandy les había prestado poca atención. Como reacción en ese momento ella flotó en el aire y lanzo ataques simultáneos contra ellos. Antes de poder intervenir, varios de ellos se encontraban inconscientes por la ferocidad del ataque y los demás había huido. El ataque de Belldandy, afecto los nodos de defensa que quedaban aun intactos, por lo que Othala ordeno protegerlos por si había un contraataque y a nosotras dos seguir a Belldandy-sama.

Lind asintió, todo comenzaba a encajar en sus sospechas.

- ¿Saben si la gente de la cofradía de sanadores ya averiguo algo sobre la locura?

- No, Othala ha estado en contacto con ellos, pero no hay aun ninguna pista.

- Bien, continúen con las ordenes de Othala, no se separen de Belldandy, pero necesito un reporte periódico de sus actividades.

Las dos valquirias saludaron y dijeron al unisono:

- Si señora.

Lind se apresuró a dirigirse a la sala de control, esperaba que aun no fuera demasiado tarde.

La sala parecía muy pequeña y austera, a diferencia de los nodos en el servicio de asistencia de las diosas, este lugar no había sido diseñado para tener a personal activo, simplemente algunos técnicos de mantenimiento, muy pocas operaciones requerían hacerse desde aquí. Lo que vio al entrar causo que Lind emitiera una involuntaria exclamación de sorpresa.

Belldandy se encontraba en medio, con una mirada perdida, como si no supiera en donde estaba, a sus pies, yacían postrados dos de los técnicos de mantenimiento. Sus uniformes estaba rasgados como si hubieran estado sujetos a una gran fuerza.

Belldandy pareció escuchar su exclamación y bruscamente giro a verla.

- ¡Ah!, eres tú. Lind. Me alegra verte. Dime, ¿Que te pareció?, ¿Crees que les haya gustado? ¿Me gane mi sobrenombre de Belldandy la poderosa?, Fue divertido, que bueno que me dejaste hacerlo sola.- súbitamente comenzó a reír con una risa casi infantil pero que solo logró que el corazón de Lind se estremeciera.

- Si, Belldandy-sama estoy seguro de que les gusto. Puedo sentir los sentimientos de todos aprobando tus acciones- luego señalo a las figuras postradas en el piso - ¿Que les ocurrió? ¿te atacaron?

Belldandy parpadeo, como si los técnicos no hubieran existido antes. Se concentró intentando recordar.

- No estoy segura, creo que no querían dejarme entrar, y... creo que me enoje y...- Súbitamente, Belldandy comenzó a temblar conforme sus recuerdos llegaban, miro a los técnicos con incredulidad y la lucidez regreso a sus ojos, dijo...- Yo... ¿yo hice eso?... - exclamo asustada, entonces rápidamente se inclinó antes los técnicos, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, toco sus rostros, cerro los ojos y exclamó. - ¡Están vivos! - inmediatamente comenzó a entonar un canto de curativo...

Aprovechando el momento, Lind elevo las manos y comenzó otro hechizo, era una secuencia encriptada que bloqueaba el acceso a las consolas de control. Poco a poco las consolas que flotaban en el aire comenzaron a desaparecer, pronto, quedo solo un cuarto vació.

Mientras tanto Belldandy había logrado sanar a los técnicos y veía con ojos confusos a Lind.

- ¿Que ha pasado? ¿En donde estamos?

- Todo esta bien, le pediré a una de mis oficiales que te acompañe a llevar a los técnicos con los sanadores. Hay muchos heridos que agradecerían tu presencia y tus dones.- Belldandy asintió, y con un gesto elevo a los técnicos, pero antes de partir miró a Lind interrogante y eta le contesto: - Tengo un asunto importante que atender. Te veré mas tarde en la sala del consejo-

Belldandy desapareció y Lind levanto su mano e invoco un hechizo de comunicación. Un pequeño cristal apareció en su mano. Este nunca entregaría su contenido excepto a quien ella lo indicara. El pequeño cristal seguía siendo la forma mas segura de comunicación. Lo fijo en modo de comando:

- Receptores: Alto comando de Valquirias nivel 1. Prioridad máxima, nivel de encriptación IV. Estatus confidencial. Entregar inmediatamente. Confirmar recepción, código de confirmación: ragnarök

Lind se quedo mirando un momento el cristal en su mano, pensando que decir a continuación, estaba a punto de realizar la acción mas importante de su vida. Si se equivocaba, estaría cometiendo el máximo crimen de su mundo. La traición.

* * *

La figura de un poderoso demonio flotaba encima de la mesa. El cuerpo era parcialmente translucido y se veían notas y diagramas que emitían un torrente de información sobre su organismo. Todo los presentes observaban con atención como una substancia se introducía a través de su piel y penetraba en su organismo, se dirigía a sus centros nerviosos, y los invadía. Lentamente los diagramas comenzaban a cambiar de color, indicando que los valores estaba a hora en sus valores normales. Urd hablo.

- Simulación: ¡Pausa! - miro a su alderredor donde los sabios de Hell observaban impresionados.- Después de eso puede hablar perfectamente con el, incluso me ofreció una disculpa por atacarme. Todo parecía normal, pero súbitamente.- Hizo un gesto y la simulación continuó. Parecía como si algo estuviera luchando contra el elemento nuevo, este era encapsulado, neutralizado y luego eliminado- Como verán, la locura regreso, estaba oculta en alguna parte de su cuerpo, ademas identifico la poción y la neutralizo, después de eso se volvió inmune a ella.

Hubo un prologando silencio Woddin se acarició la barba un momento pensativo y luego comento, señalando el display que tenia enfrente.

- Esto es muy extraño, yo mismo utilice esa poción en un caso- Urd se sobresalto, uno de los mayores sabios de su mundo, ¡Usando pociones!, tal ves lo había juzgado mal. Woddin miro a su alrededor, era muy consciente del efecto de sus palabras. - Si, use una poción mágica, es un caso desesperado y no dudare incluso en buscar en remedios caseros si es necesario. Pero no entiendo porque si funciono en este caso.

Urd sonrió orgullosa, señalo a su armario de pociones y levito un pequeño recipiente metálico para atraerlo. Y se lo envió a Woddin. Este lo tomo en sus manos, cerro los ojos y se concentró para poder percibir el material en su interior, luego abrió los ojos asombrado.

- Este material es extraordinariamente potente y de una pureza extraordinaria. ¿como lo preparaste?

- Un mortal me ayudo a prepararlo. Uno de los mortales que fue seleccionado como Juez.-

Woddin se quedo pensativo y comento:

- Debe ser un mortal muy especial y por tu voz, creo que lo aprecias. Dime. ¿El es el autor del plan que nos estas proponiendo? Es un plan extremadamente detallado y meticuloso, sin embargo hay conceptos que no son de Hell ni del cielo, e incluso comete un par de errores que indican que proviene de alguien que aun no comprende los detalles de nuestros cuerpos.

- Así es, su nombre es el Dr Shugahara Kenji, pero el documento no es solo de el, sino de muchos otros mortales. Creo que ellos nos pueden ayudar.

Woddin sonrió, se sentía satisfecho de haberlo adivinado, finalmente dijo.

- Y yo que pensaba que recurrir a pociones y remedios caseros era muy atrevido, pero recurrir a la ayuda de los mortales, eso es...- Solo una sonora carjada- ¡ Maravilloso!. Cuando todo lo demas ha fallado contra la locura, tal ves un plan complemente demente sea la solución.

Urd suspiro aliviada. Había esperado un rechazo, pero al parecer Woddin no era tan pomposo como lo recordaba, ahora como adulta veía todo completamente distinto, tal ves un día le confesaría los cuentos que había inventado sobre Odin el patriarca de los dioses nordicos. Se levantó de su asiento con la mayor dignidad que pudo y les dijo:

- Entonces seguiremos el protocolo de Dr Shugahara, le pediré a Woddin que haga las correcciones necesarias. Nidhogg nos permita mantenernos al tanto de los avances de los demás. ¿Alguna otra pregunta, antes de terminar esta reunión?

Para sorpresa de Urd, varios de ellos levantaron la mano... Uno de ellos pregunto.

- ¿Podría añadir té a la lista de suministros?

* * *

El Doctor Shugahara se encontraba en su departamento, pero no estaba solo, dos hombres de nacionalidad hindú se encontraban en él. El mas joven recorría fascinado el departamento del Dr Shugahara, examinando los recuerdos de sus viajes, mientras tanto el profesor _Sripathi_ comentaba:

- Ha sido muy amable de permitirnos quedar aquí, faltan unos meses para el próximo semestre en la facultad de Tokio y sera muy buena oportunidad para que Somasindhu se acostumbre a Japón, especialmente si usted lo ayuda.

- Al contrario. No tengo como agradecerles su ayuda y aun la seguiré necesitando. ¿Están al corriente de todo lo que esta pasando?

- Se refiere a la crisis en el cielo y el infierno, o al cielo e infierno que se prepara en tierra.

El Dr Shugahara sonrió, era una buena forma de decirlo.

- Ambas, pero de momento la mas importante es la que nos toca a nosotros en la tierra. Tenemos un montón de físicos a punto de hacer la revelación mas importante de la historia de la humanidad, y todo indica que lo van a hacer con el tacto de un elefante en una cristalería. Tenemos que intervenir.

- ¿Cree que nos harán caso? ¿que podemos hacer?

- Ellos tienen el conocimiento y la razón, tienen evidencias y están intentado comprendelo todo, pero para mucha gente eso no es suficiente, necesitamos que la revelación también toque el corazón de la humanidad o de lo contrario rechazaran el conocimiento. Tenemos que buscar en las raíces de la humanidad para prepararnos a dar este paso. Sin eso este conocimiento nos puede destruir.

- ¿Quiere decir, buscar en nuestros mitos y leyendas para preparar el camino ? Hay muchos relatos sobre dioses que vienen a la tierra y cooperan con los humanos, pero no se si sea apropiado presentarlos como reales.

El Dr Shugahara asintió y comenzó a hablar con una emoción y entusiasmo apenas contenidos

- Recuerde que para muchos esos relatos son reales. Algunos podrán aceptar la evidencia racional, pero no es suficiente. He solicitado ayuda a los primates. Pronto nos reuniremos. A diferencia de los científicos duros, nosotros estamos en contacto con la gente. Debemos hablarle a cada cultura, a cada grupo humano. Debemos hablares en sus términos y conceptos, basarnos en sus leyendas y los conocimientos que ya tienen de la naturaleza, para prepararlos para las revelaciones que vienen.

El profesor _Sripathi _se sintió contagiado por la exuberante emoción de Kenji

- Y todo eso, para hablarle a la humanidad de nuestra nueva relación con dioses y demonios. De que son dioses y demonios reales con los que podemos hablar y cooperar. Me estremece la sola posibilidad de que sea real, a pesar de que los he visto.

- Entonces el reto sera mas grande

- Dr Shugahara, ¡me asusta!

- Pero. ¿Me ayudara?- Rápidamente se corrigió- ¿nos ayudara?.

- Por nada del mundo me perdería de esto. Pero me preocupa, suena como las historias del Nuevo orden Mundial

- ¿El que?

- NWO, "El nuevo orden mundial"- _Sripathi_ sonrió- Veo que no conoce las teorías de las conspiraciones. Hay gente que cree que existen grupos secretos manipulando a los gobiernos de manera oculta con el fin de crear un nuevo gobierno mundial.

-¿ Realmente hay gente que cree eso? Interesante. Estaba pensando que tipo de mitos podríamos usar con la gente de occidente. Por favor dígame mas de esas "teorías".

- Dr Shugahara, no estoy seguro de querer saber lo que esta pensando.

-Piénselo, no estaríamos mintiendo, estaríamos hablando de dioses reales, y sobre todo de magia real.

El profesor _Sripathi_ se quedo callado, no había esperado llegar tan lejos, Súbitamente una voz detrás de ellos los distrajo, era Somasindhu, el joven hindú que hablando ingles con un fuerte acento comentó:

- Yo confío en el doctor, no importa lo que haga, yo ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

Shugahara inclino la cabeza en dirección al joven, en señal de respeto y dijo:

- Entonces me ayudaran en esta gran conspiración para enseñar la verdad a la humanidad.

- Si- dijeron contagiándose el entusiasmo del Dr Shugahara.

* * *

Fin del Capitulo XXV


	26. Conflictos

La orden de los Caballeros Mortales

Por Javier Delgado aka Elnauhual

Fan fiction, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa" de Kōsuke Fujishima.

Capitulo XVI

**Conflictos**

Keiichi miraba azorado a unos técnicos descargaban algo que parecía un pequeño refrigerador en la sala principal del templo. El joven sabia muy bien que no era un refrigerador y si algo mucho mas especial. Después de una breve discusión entre ellos, los técnicos encontraron un lugar que les parecía apropiado y procedieron a desempacar el equipo. Al mismo tiempo, había otro equipo de técnicos trabajando en hacer una instalación de electricidad y de datos. Pronto entre los empaques de espuma plástica, surgió un sobrio gabinete de metal con hendiduras para ventilación, que no parecía hacerle justicia a lo que el sabia que se encontraba en su interior.

El Dr Izuka Kawazu, sonreía ante la expresión del joven. De estudiante él habría dado lo que fuera por tener un equipo como este y que eran un gran contraste con la vieja maquina reconstruida de Keiichi, las especificaciones eran bastante impresionantes 64 núcleos de procesador, 512 GB RAM, 18 TB de disco duro mas tarjeta gráfica de alto rendimiento y otros componentes del mismo nivel.

- Espero que te parezca suficiente- le dijo en broma, sabia que el joven nuca podía haber soñado en tener algo semejante en su propia casa – por supuesto, no es precisamente silencioso por eso lo dejaremos aquí. También instalaremos conexiones de fibra óptica para conectar el equipo directamente a la rejilla.

Keiichi se rascó la cabeza, estaba tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba.

- ¿La rejilla?. Creo que eso tiene que ver algo con el CERN ¿no?

Exactamente, la rejilla es la interconexión de los sistemas de computo de los principales centros científicos del mundo a través de una red de alta velocidad a fin de el CERN pueda acceder a recursos de computo de otros centros de investigación del mundo

- Pensé que el CERN tenia la computadora mas rápida del mundo.

- Actualmente ya no lo es, las mas rápida es el sistema K aquí en Japón, pero el campus Urbana Illinois en Estados Unidos esta a punto de superarlos, y después de eso, el sistema K II en construcción también aquí en Japón sera aun mas rápido. Es una guerra tecnológica que nos conviene a todos y gracias a la rejilla tenemos acceso a todos esos recursos.

- Izuka -san, ¿me esta diciendo que voy a tener acceso a los sistemas de computo mas rápidos del mundo?

- ¿Fascinante no?, por supuesto, no es tan sencillo pues hay prioridades, pero después de hablar con el Dr. Shugahara, pensé que necesitábamos prepararnos para lo que pudiera necesitar tu amigo.

- ¿ Mi amigo?

- El software que tienes instalado en tu vieja maquina. El doctor Shugahara me comento que podría ser uno de los programas mas complejos que existe, pero que solo esta funcionando parcialmente, ademas de que parece que esta dañado. Tengo mucha curiosidad en estudiarlo. ¿Software proveniente de otro universo y que puede ejecutarse en ese viejo equipo?. ¿Como se pudo ajustar a un hardware desconocido?. ¿podemos entenderlo y repararlo?. Tengo miles de preguntas en la mente.

Keiichi miro el entusiasmo del hombre y se sintió un poco avergonzado, el mismo era un buen ingeniero, pero no se había hecho tantas preguntas, sin embargo algo lo intrigaba.

-No parece estar realmente sorprendido del origen de ADX, ¿Skuld le dijo algo?

- No, sin embargo no hacia falta. La habilidad de esa joven para comprender, diseñar y sobre todo construir equipo prácticamente de la nada, es extraordinaria y no me habría costado mucho llamarlo magia. Después de verla trabajar y estudiar lo que hacia, si me hubiera dicho que era extraterrestre, no habría tenido dudas en aceptarlo. Que sea una diosa, un ser de una civilización tan avanzada que su tecnología parece magia, es solo pedir un poco mas. Especialmente después de tener la oportunidad de estudiar a sus androides.

Keiichi miro con sorpresa al hombre, Skuld difícilmente habría tolerado que el la ayudara con Bampei y Siegel.

- Skuld era muy celosa de ellos. ¿como es que le permitió estudiarlos?

- Ella estaba muy orgullosa de ellos, así que nos permitió conservar una copia de su software. - El Dr Izuka saco una memoria USB de su bolsillo.- Hemos aprendido mucho de el y es fascinante.

- ¿Tiene una copia de su software? ¿Sabe que fueron destruidos? Skuld esta inconsolable, para ella eran como seres vivos, tal ves con esa copia ella los pueda reconstruir. Se pondrá muy feliz de saberlo.

- Haré lo que sea por ayudarla, en estos meses que he conocido a esa jovencita he aprendido a apreciarla.

Keiichi sonrió por esta declaración, y pregunto intrigado:

- Disculpe Kawazu-san, se que usted estuvo trabajando con Skuld, pero nunca imagine que ella se hubiera abierto tanto con usted, es una joven muy difícil.

El docto Kawazu solo una carcajada al escuchar eso.

- No me cabe duda de que es una joven difícil de tratar, pero es solo porque no tenia con quien compartir su entusiasmo. Es un talento natural, pero tiene los problemas de ser una autodidacta, así que creo que hemos podido compartir con ella algunos de nuestros conocimientos y con ello nos ganamos su respeto.

- ¿Que tipo de conocimientos.?

- Como toda autodidacta, salta demasiado rápido a las conclusiones y tiende a olvidar los elementos mas básicos en sus diseños. Le falta disciplina, sin embargo creo que eso lo puede aprender. ¿tu eres ingeniero?

- Si, acabo de terminar mis estudios, pero por un error con mis créditos de idioma tuve que quedarme mas tiempo en el Nekomi Tech.

- Skuld habla muy bien de tus diseños, debes ser bastante bueno para impresionarla.

- ¿Skuld dijo eso? Nunca ha mostrado mucho respeto hacia mi.

- Es una joven muy orgullosa y no te lo va a decir directamente, pero creo que podrías guiarla, ella te escuchara y por lo que he escuchado tienes talento.

Keiichi se quedo callado un momento si saber que decir, no estaba acostumbrado a ser alabado, y se sonrojo ligeramente ante las palabras de elogio de un especialista de alto nivel, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

- ¿Que piensa hacer después de que ADX sea transferido a la nueva maquina? No soy un especialista en computo, pero se me ocurre que tal ves con podamos identificar algunas de las funciones del software de Banpei-kun y usarlas para reparar las rutinas dañadas y mejorar nuestra comunicación.

El investigador sonrió complacido ante las palabras de Keiichi.

- Excelente, exactamente eso es lo que estaba pensando. Incluso si no lo logramos aprenderemos mucho. Ahora deseo mucho verlo trabajar. Sobretodo, no logro entender como es que puede funcionar en esa antigüedad que tienes en tu habitación.

Keiichi rio un poco apenado. Con los gastos de mantenimiento del templo mas algunas comodidades necearías no había podido armar algo mas potente, luego miro un poco nervioso a su reloj, la mañana había pasado mas rápido de lo que esperaba.

- Ya casi es hora de que me comunique con Belldandy, Skuld y Urd. En lo que terminan de hacer la instalación, ¿Desearía ver como funciona?. Solo esperaremos al Dr Shugahara y a al joven Sentaro-kun. Ellos también desean poderse comunicar.

Por supuesto, me estas hablando de ver como funciona un sistema de comunicación interdimensional. Por nada del mundo me perdería eso.

* * *

Un anciano caminaba lentamente bajo los ardientes rayos del sol de mediodía. Este sintió los labios resecos y se apresuró un poco mas en dirección del centro de la destartalada plaza del pueblo. Ahí junto al viejo pozo de agua había un desvencijado grifo. Con un poco de dificultad, se colocó bajo el y dejo salir un poco de agua. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpabilidad por derramar algo de agua, a pesar de que sabia que ya no era tan critico como en la época en que aun tenia que arrojar el cubo de agua al pozo y rezar porque aun tuviera agua. Bebió suficiente agua y se enderezó. Miro a su alrededor y se sintió afortunado. A pesar de sus 60 años, aun conservaba su salud, la mayor parte de sus dientes y no podía decir que pasara hambres.

Con un largo suspiro, miro a su alrededor, había muy poca gente. Usualmente ese lugar estaría lleno de turistas que venia a ver las antiguas ruinas romanas que mostraban que alguna vez ese lugar había sido importante. Esos turistas habían sido una fuente importante de ingresos para el pueblo, pero los disturbios de los últimos años habían alejado a los turistas y ante la falta de trabajo muchos jóvenes habían abandonado el lugar. Esa era la razón de que el pueblo se sintiera solitario, pues estaba habitado principalmente por mujeres, niños y ancianos.

Y sin embargo, sabia que eran afortunados. Por alguna razón su pueblo no había sido escenario de los disturbios y rebeliones que habían asolado otros pueblos vecinos. Era como si alguien los protegiera. Tal vez fuera cierta la historia de que uno de los jóvenes del pueblo se había hecho importante.

Repentinamente escucho el ruido de motores a lo lejos y se inquieto. Los autobuses de turistas ahora eran raros, pero ademas esos eran maquinas muy silenciosas y el ruido que escuchaba era muy distinto, era de camiones pesados. En el horizonte del terreno semis-desértico comenzó a distinguir una nube de polvo, al parecer los vehículos se movían a alta velocidad, y eso no le gusto, así que comenzó a dar gritos de alarma. Pronto algunas puertas se entreabrieron dejando ver rostros asustados. Entonces alcanzaron a escuchar un ruido que los lleno de terror. El sonido de armas semiautomáticas disparando al aire.

* * *

Hild se encontraba en su trono, su rostro no mostraba la sonrisa que acostumbraba a usar como mascara, sino preocupación. Se encontraba completamente rodeada de pantallas de información que mostraban cada uno de los aspectos de su mundo. Muchas de ellas mostraban imágenes de destrucción, pero al menos la orgía de destrucción había pasado. Por todas partes grupos de demonios emprendían tareas de reparación y reconstrucción. Poco a poco las alarmas comenzaba a callarse.

Reviso la información y dio algunas ordenes rápidas para corregir algunos problemas, luego cerro los ojos y se dio el lujo de apoyarse contra el respaldo de su trono. Suspiro aliviada. Había requerido participar muy poco, Mara había resultado una excelente D_ruhting _y había trabajado eficientemente junto con sus jóvenes aliados. Lanzo unas palabras de poder y se concentró en sentir a su mundo.

Sintió un estremecimiento al sentir un vació en el, casi una cuarta parte de sus habitantes había caído victimas de la locura y habían sido sellados, si todo seguía así, pronto su mundo comenzaría a colapsarse incapaz de mantenerse en funcionamiento. Pero a pesar de la destrucción, nunca antes había sentido tanta aprobación hacia sus actos como la que sentía en ese momento. Después de ejercer el poder en solitario durante eones, era una sensación extraña darse cuenta que esta aprobación eran en realidad por el esfuerzo de otros.

Una alarma le dio aviso de que alguien deseaba transportarse al salón, reconoció la firma y la aprobó.

En el centro del salón apareció Mara. La orgullosa expresión de su rostro hacia casi imposible reconocer en el a la antigua Marler. Por un breve instante una expresión de dolor apareció en el, y fue rápidamente suprimida. Miro a Hild y camino hacia ella, en su pierna izquierda se veía un profunda quemadura, y caminaba con un leve cojeo que intentaba disimular.

Al aproximarse a Hild, Marler dio un vistazo a las pantallas. Se dio cuenta que no necesitaba dar un reporte completo, Hild lo debía haber visto todo, pero por disciplina debería informar.

- Mi señora Hild. La situación aun es critica, pero hemos logrado contener la mayor parte de los problemas. He colocado guardias para proteger todo los lugares críticos. Hay equipos reparando la infraestructura dañada, pero no intentaremos reparar los edificios dañados, no quiero desviar recursos en eso, pues no tenemos forma predecir cuando alguien sera atacado por la locura, sin embargo ahora están apareciendo en pequeños grupos que son mas fáciles de someter.

Hild asintió en aprobación y preguntó

- Veo que haz organizado los grupos en tercetos. ¿A que se debe?

- La locura puede atacar en cualquier momento, no tenemos forma de saber quien sera atacado. Si un soldado es infectado es mas fácil que sus dos compañeros lo sometan y lo sellen. Hasta ahora no se ha dado un caso que dos soldados se infecten simultáneamente.

Hild la miro fijamente y dijo.

- Has hecho un buen trabajo.- Marler trago saliva pero no se atrevió decir nada, por temor a que la emoción le hiciera temblar la voz. Recibir un elogio de Hild era algo extremadamente raro. Hild observo su reacción y la aprobó, luego continuo - Ahora ve a que te curen. Eres la mejor D_ruhting_ que he tenido y no deseo perderte.

Marler se sorprendió ante esas palabras pero solo pudo decir.

- Gracias mi señora.- Se mordió un labio para soportar el dolor, pero no se retiro, en lugar de eso pregunto- ¿Urd ha logrado encontrar algo?

- No ha encontrado la cura, si a eso te refieres, pero ha logrado mas de lo que esperaba. De alguna manera ha logrado convencer a los sabios de que trabajen en conjunto con ella, y sin siquiera amenazar a nadie. - Y añadió con orgullo -Ella es mi hija y estoy segura de que lograra encontrar la solución.

* * *

Urd observo como desaparecía el ultimo demonio. Y entonces, lanzo y grito de frustración. Había estado luchando por contenerse, y estaba apunto de estallar. Luego miro la pared de su habitación en donde había múltiples quemaduras, levanto su mano que comenzó a brillar peligrosamente, cuando escucho una amable voz detrás de ella.

- Princesita, yo no le recomendaría hacer eso. Activaría todas las alarmas del palacio, su poder es mucho mas grande que cuando era una pequeña niña.

Urd se quedo petrificada un momento por la sorpresa y volteo lentamente. A pesar de ser algo gutural eran una voz que tenia un toque aristocrático.

- ¡Bragg!, ¿eres tú?

- Así es Princesita, espero que no le moleste que le diga así pero me es difícil verla de otra manera.

- No tenia idea de que... De que fueras tan. - Miro azorada la tosca figura del guardia, pero que era capaz de articular las palabras con sorprendente delicadeza

- Alguna vez fui un demonio normal. Ser parte de la guardia personal de la gran Daimakaicho es un gran honor, tanto para nosotros como para nuestras familias sin importar el costo. Eso incluye el conjuro de lealtad que cancelo con esa pócima que me dio y este cuerpo.

- No esperaba algo así, si deseas recuperar tu antiguo cuerpo también podría,,,

- Entonces dejaría de ser útil y ya no la podría proteger. Pero tal ves es mejor que Hild no se entere, no creo que le guste la idea de que soy mas leal a mi Princesita que a ella.

Urd se sintió halagada, esa voz áspera y amable era muy masculina, y comenzó a preguntarse como habría sido antes de ser transformado. Pero Bragg interrumpió sus divagaciones.

- Si desea desahogarse, le sugeriría ir al campo de entrenamiento de la guardia, ahí hay muchas oportunidades de descargar su furia, y en la sección de blancos incluso podemos poner efigies de algunos demonios a su elección.

Urd no pudo evitar reírse. Bragg parecía conocerla demasiado bien.

- Gracias, pero no me gustaría andar por los pasillos en este momento, creo que he molestado a mucha gente últimamente.

- No es necesario salir- contesto el demonio, quien levanto una mano y lanzo un conjuro. Una de las paredes desapareció y dejo ver un largo túnel que se adentraba en la roca.

- ¿ Un pasaje desde mi habitación? Y yo pensaba que conocía todos sus secretos.

- Hay cosas que solo los guardias conocemos. Existe un sistema de comunicación exclusivo para nosotros, desea ir ahora al campo de entrenamiento.

Urd suspiro, aun tenia mucho que aprender de su propio mundo.

- Gracias Bragg, me gustaría mucho pero tengo mucho trabajo por delante, preferiría tomar algo.

- Le sirvo mas té.

- No, preferiría algo fuerte, debemos tener Sake en alguna parte.

* * *

Lind acababa de grabar y enviar los cristales de mensajes, cuando sintió una actividad inusual en el cuarto. Ella misma acababa de ocultar y encriptar el acceso a las consolas, pero aun así, una pantalla se estaba materializando frente a ella. Comenzó a formarse una imagen, pero no era muy nítida, solo se distinguía una silueta, pero no lograba distinguirla por lo que fue una sorpresa cuando escucho una voz

- Lind, ¿Eres tú? No pudo distinguirte bien. Hay mucha interferencia.

¡Era la voz de Keiichi!

- Keiichi ¿como lograste localizarme en este lugar? Este lugar esta protegido y yo misma encripté el acceso.

- No importa como lo logré, Lind, estoy desesperado. No logro contactar con Belldandy ¿Esta bien? ¿Que le ha pasado?

Lind no contesto. No podía hablar abiertamente, pero tampoco podía mentir a este joven al que consideraba su amigo.

- Belldandy se encuentra con los sanadores. Desconozco la razón por la que no la puedes contactar, pero ella no ha recibido ningún daño.

- Pero no me contesta – replico Keiichi con vehemencia- pude ver su imagen, pero ella me ignoro completamente. ¿que le esta pasando?

- No lo sé, pero ella no esta en peligro. En cambio tengo algo muy importante que comunicarte. No tengo pruebas, pero creo que la locura se transmite a través de la energía que nos proporciona Yggdrasil.

- ¿como? Pero eso significaría que Yggdrasil esta infectado

- No tengo evidencia aun, pero he ordenado que todas las valquirias usen solo los brazaletes como fuente de energía, y tarde o temprano se nos agotara los que tenemos.

- ¿Necesitas mas brazaletes? ¿cuantos mas?

- Todos los que puedan proporcionarnos. Si mis sospechas son ciertas, no estamos hablando solo de mi escuadrón, sino de todos los habitantes de nuestro mundo...

- ¿Todos los habitantes del cielo? - Keiichi exclamo asombrado, luego se rascó la cabeza y comento tímidamente -¿Ocho millones de dioses?

- Esa es una buen aproximación, pero como lo sabes- pregunto Lind intrigada.

- No lo sabia, es solo una vieja tradición de mi pueblo que dice que existen ocho millones de kamis.

-Eso es lo que necesitamos ¿Crees que los puedas obtener? La energía de los brazaletes proviene de tu universo y no esta contaminada, Puede ser nuestra salvación.

Keiichi se quedo pensando. Hasta ahora el proceso en el laboratorio había sido algo artesanal, pero su mente de ingeniero pronto comenzó a pensar en un proceso de fabricación industrial. Después de unos segundos de meditar contesto:

-Los tendremos. Nos llevara algo de tiempo preparar todo, tal ves una semana.

-Muy bien, enviare a Chrono por ellos cuando estén listos, esa es la mejor forma que tienes de ayudar a Belldandy. También deberás comunicarle esto a Urd. Creo que también ella los necesitará.

Pero Keiichi no estaba satisfecho con eso.

- Lind, por favor, siento que hay algo que no me quieres decir.

- Keiichi no preguntes mas, por favor prepara esos brazaletes. Jure proteger a Belldandy por encima de mi propia vida y así sera. Confía en mi.

Keiichi sintió angustia, la vehemencia de Lind era extraña.

-Lind, yo confío en ti. Yo haré lo que me pides. Por favor protege a Belldandy.

Lind escucho otras voces, pero no las distinguía, al parece Keiichi estaba hablando con alguien, finalmente este hablo.

- Hace unos momentos hablamos con Skuld, se escuchaba muy optimista de restaurar las funciones de Yggdrasil ahora que el nodo central ya no esta bajo ataque, pero ¿no será peligroso para ella si realmente Yggdrasil esta infectado?

- Tendremos que arriesgarnos, pero le pediré que tome precauciones y use también un brazalete.

- Entonces haremos todo lo que sea posible para tenerlos antes de una semana.

La voz de Keiichi reflejaba preocupación a pesar de la promesa de Lind, quien por primera vez en su vida, sentía dudas del resultado de sus acciones:

-Keiichi, nos comunicaremos en el equivalente a una semana terrestre. Entonces podremos hablar.

Se escuchó una contestación ininteligible y la pantalla desapareció. Lind cerro los puños con frustración, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, tenia una cita que cumplir y debía estar preparada para responder muchas preguntas.

* * *

En el CERN, el director se encontraba en su oficina perdido en sus pensamientos. Acaba de leer el archivo enviado por el Dr Hervieux a lo que parecía ser una célula terrorista. El archivo, como todo el trabajo Hervieux, era un modelo de precisión. No solo resumía lo que había pasado, sino que era casi una invitación para apoderarse de Miss Rosenthal.

Miro por las ventanas y se estremeció. Vio amplios Jardines, espacios abiertos, un ambiente universitario y un mínimo se seguridad. El CERN difícilmente podría considerarse un lugar de alta seguridad. No solo peligraba Miss Rosenthal, sino que se podía resultar gente lastimada, ademas de daños a valioso equipo. Esto era algo que el no había previsto y estaba fuera de su competencia.

El intempestivo sonido del teléfono casi lo hizo saltar. Había dado instrucciones de no ser molestado excepto por una emergencia, así que esa llamada debía serlo.

- Hola – contesto ansioso.

-Jefe, soy Jean, le tengo malas noticias.

- ¡Ah! ¡Mas malas noticias!

- Me temo que si. Estuve revisando los sitios que el Dr Hervieux acostumbraba a visitar, la mayoría son muy aburridos, pero hay un Blog que me llamo la atención. Son noticias del pueblo natal de Hervieux.

- No pensé que mantuviera contacto con ellos. ¿Que tiene que ver con nosotros?

- Al parece hubo ataque rebelde al pueblo, murieron varios civiles y el pueblo quedo bajo control rebelde, pero no se han presentado demandas ante las autoridades.

- Tendré que avisarle al Dr Hervieux, pero eso no es todo ¿verdad?

- No, El Keyloger que instalamos en la computadora de Hervieux recopilo varias contraseñas, con una de ellas entre al área privada del Blog y encontré un mensaje dirigido a él.

- ¿Un mensaje?

- El mensaje dice: "No puede abandonar el grupo, recuerda a tu familia, espere instrucciones"

El director sintió un escalofrió. El Dr Hervieux le había confesado muchas cosas, pero no todo. Pero era suficiente para entender lo que pasaba. Si no ayudaba al grupo a obtener lo que querían, su familia sufriría. Un sudor frio lo invadió. De sus decisiones ahora dependían vidas humanas. Nada lo había preparado para esto.

- Por favor, intenta averiguar que tipo de mensajes enviaba el Dr Hervieux con su grupo. Y- respiro nervioso antes de seguir- envía un mensaje pretendiendo ser Hervieux, solicitando instrucciones. Y por favor que nadie sepa de esto. Hay vidas en peligro.

- No jefe, nadie lo sabrá, le avisare si hay respuesta.

Colgó el teléfono, luego marco a su secretaria.

- Por favor localiza al Sargento Philiphe Valois y pídele que venga a mi oficina, es urgente. También llama al Dr Shugahara Kenji. No me importa que hora sea en su país, también es urgente que hable con él y debe ser a través de un circuito seguro.

Colgó el teléfono, se recargo contra el respaldo de su asiento y luego recordó algo. Comenzó a buscar en los cajones de su escritorio, estaba seguro de que en alguna parte debería estar. Finalmente encontró una pequeña botella con licor, suspiro y la abrió, tomo un sorbo e inmediatamente la volvió a cerrar. Tenia que dosificarla, sabia que le haría falta mas adelante.

* * *

El profesor Srivapati observa divertido al Dr Shugahara, mientras este hojeaba un montón de libros que acababa de comprar y que tenían títulos tan sugerentes como "El enigma de los templarios", "**Illuminati: The Cult that Hijacked the World** "**New World Order: The Ancient Plan of Secret Societies **y otros por el estilo.

Una y otra, este emitía gruñidos de indignación, para luego subrayar partes de libro, luego consultaba en computadora y anotaba los resultados en una base de datos. Súbitamente se detuvo al notar que era observado.

- Disculpe, no estoy acostumbrado a tener huéspedes, estoy siendo descortés, le puedo servir en algo.

- No, por favor no quiero interrumpirlo, continué, veo que ha encontrado el tema muy interesante.

Shugahara se rio alegremente al darse cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo.

- Confieso que no pensé que los occidentales tuvieran una imaginario tan rica, pero me gustaría que al menos intentaran corroborar sus datos. Aun así, hay algunos elementos reales detrás de todo esto.

Srivapati elevo una ceja y comento con fingiendo sorpresa.

-¿No me diga que cree en toda esa basura?

- No me refería a eso- contesto sonriendo- pero si lo pensamos bien, todo estos son mitos modernos, y muchas veces los mitos se construyen sobre bases reales. Hay algunos eventos que implicarían demasiadas coincidencias como para ser obra del azar.

- Entonces cree que los iluminati existen?

- No, pero pareciera que alguien desea que lo creamos

- ¿Esta seguro? - su sorpresa ahora si era real -Eso suena como otra teoría de conspiración.

- Estuve revisando la evidencia presentada en muchos de estos libros, encontré una gran cantidad de errores y falsas referencias, así que inicialmente asumí que simplemente estaban realizados por gente inepta. Pero en una segunda lectura, no me parecen ineptos, sus referencias no corresponden a la historia real, pero son consistentes, lo suficiente para pasar por reales. Es como si alguien quisiera minimizar u ocultar la historia real.

- Porque alguien quisiera hacer eso.

- ¿Conoce la historia del imperio bizantino? Durante casi mil años fue el dique que protegió a Europa del poder de potencias del medio oriente. Si hubiera caído, posiblemente Europa hoy seria musulmana, y varias veces la ciudad fue sitiada y a punto de caer. Durante el primer sitio de Bizancio, apareció súbitamente un hombre con una formula especial, le llamaron fuego marino o fuego de guerra porque era un liquido que se incendiaba al contacto con el agua y que les permitió incendiar la flota enemiga. Ese hombre misterioso salvo no solo a Bizancio, sino a toda Europa, y sin embargo no se sabe nada de él. No es el único caso, hay varios puntos de la historia donde súbitamente apareció conocimiento que cambio el curso de los acontecimientos. Normalmente la historia no se debe a la acción de individuos, sino de fuerzas económicas y sociales, pero en algunas ocasiones algunos hombres han cambiado el curso de los acontecimientos.

- ¿Esta seguro? ¿Existe realmente un patrón así? ¿Siempre ha sido buena esa intervención?

- Estoy seguro de que hay algo, tal ves un grupo que ha estado intentado interferir con la historia, pero que no siempre lo ha logrado. En ocasiones su intervención ha sido un desastre.

- Y ese grupo... ¿Cree que está detrás del mito de los iluminati?- Srivapati comenzaba a infectarse el entusiasmo del doctor.

-De otra manera resultaría increíble que un grupo que solo existió durante menos de un par de décadas haya logrado crear tantos mitos. Creo que esos mitos han sido fabricados. No es algo accidental.

- ¿Tiene alguna idea de quien pueda ser?. Pero sobre todo, dice que era conocimiento nuevo. ¿de donde pudo salir ese conocimiento?

- No se quien pueda ser, pero ¿recuerda lo que le dije del fuego marino? Yo se de donde salio esa formula: es una de las formulas del manuscrito de Urd.

Súbitamente el celular del Dr Shugahara emitió un sonido, era un mensaje de texto. El doctor lo leyó y comento intrigado.

- Es un mensaje del director del CERN, me esta pidiendo que hagamos una videoconferencia por un circuito seguro y es urgente.

- ¿Lo puede hacer desde aquí?

- No, mi conexión es de Internet estandard. Debemos ir inmediatamente al templo y usar la rejilla para conectarnos. Ademas creo que es algo que Keiichi y Ghadril debe saber. Por favor, también despierte a Somasindu, no se que esté pasando pero tengo la sensación que esto nos atañe a todos.

* * *

Lind se materializó en medio de un valle rocoso, una de las paredes estaba llena de cráteres. Espero un momento y pronto se materializaron junto a ella otras valquirias, todas eran de alto rango. Eran la cabeza de la división valquiria. Lind las saludo y les hizo una señal para guardar silencio. Luego se dirigió a la pared con los cráteres a una aparte donde no había ninguno, entonó un canto mágico y se abrió una cueva.

Las valquirias miraron intrigadas el lugar pero no dijeron nada, solo entraron, después de ellas entro Lind y la entrada se volvió a sellar sin dejar rastro.

En el interior, Othala comento.

- Extraño lugar para una reunión secreta. ¿En donde estamos? Detecto bloqueos mágicos muy poderosos, sin embargo, este lugar no se parece a nada que haya visto antes en nuestro mundo, se parece a Hell.

- Así es, este fue el lugar secreto de Urd, aquí ella conservó algunos de los recuerdos de su mundo. Por favor no toquen nada que no conozcan.

Otra de ellas, comento mirando a su alrededor.

- Si, recuerdo que hablamos de eso, muchos años sospechamos de la existencia de este lugar, pero nunca pudimos localizarlo ¿porque?

Lind contesto:

- Urd acostumbraba a desahogarse en el valle, así que conforme aumentaba su poder tuvimos que bajar la sensibilidad de los sensores para que no activara nuestra alarmas, y es por eso que he escogido este lugar. Eso nos protegerá.

- ¿Proteger?- pregunto Othala – ¿Proteger de que?

Lind miro a sus compañeras, nominalmente todas eran iguales en rango, pero ella tenia mas antigüedad y eso le daba mas autoridad. Realizó un saludo formal, dando a entender que era una reunión estratégica. Sin pensarlo, todas se colocaron en posición ritual. Lind comenzó a hablar.

- Othala, Róta, Alruna, Eir y Herja. En mi autoridad de la cabeza del consejo supremo de la hermandad de las valquirias las he citado para discutir la posible ejecución del protocolo Ragna.

Un grito se sorpresa emergió de las cinco valquirias, en sus rostros de vio reflejados incredulidad y temor. Othala fue la primera en reaccionar.

- Remover a Kami-sama, por traición o locura. Nunca se ha ejecutado ese protocolo. Lind. Tú juraste lealtad a Belldandy-sama y ella te ofreció algo que ningún Kami-sama había ofrecido. Amistad. ¿Que tipo de traición es esta? ¿no puedo creer que su estés pidiéndonos esto?

Lind contesto imperturbable.

- Sigamos con los pasos del protocolo. Herja, tu eres la siguientes en antigüedad. Tú seras mi juez. Presentare mi caso.

Herja dio un paso adelante y contesto:

- Lind. Tú has invocado este protocolo y sabes las consecuencias. Te escucharemos, si tu caso lo amerita continuamos con el protocolo, pero en caso contrario. El mismo protocolo indica que seras degradada bajo nuestra autoridad y seras ejecutada inmediatamente para que el cuerpo de valquirias quede libre de toda mancha. ¿ Estás segura de continuar?

- Estoy segura- contesto Lind sin pestañear

Lind se colocó al centro del circulo formado por sus compañeras y ellas extendieron sus manos para cerrarlo. Al ser potencialmente una traidora, ellas deberían ahora crear un circulo mágico que neutralizara su magia y la dejara sin poderes. Si demostrar ningún titubeo, se mantuvo firme mientras ellas comenzaban a cantar. Pero esta no solo era una canción mágica, eran también un lamento fúnebre en anticipación ante su posible muerte. Era un canto triste y desgarrador, el canto por una compañera caída. Observó como una barrera mágica se levantaba lentamente y como sus poderes comenzaban a ser bloqueados.

Repentinamente una sonora y extraña carcajada las interrumpió, todas miraron a la entrada y exclamaron

-¡Kamisama!

El rostro de Belldandy era irreconocible, en sus ojos no había ningún rastro de la dulzura que siempre tenia, en su lugar despedían un fuego lleno de odio y su voz era atronadora. Sus ropas se movían constantemente como si su elemento, el viento, no pudiera controlarse.

- Lind, ¿Así que esto es lo que estabas haciendo ? ¿conspirar contra mi? ¿tanto me envidias? - Miro a las demás valquirias- ¿Y ustedes como se atreven a escucharla?. Solo a mi me deben obediencia.

Lind interrumpió.

- Ellas están aquí bajo mi llamado. Ellas no tienen ninguna responsabilidad. Si me encuentran culpable, ellas mismas se encargaran de ejecutarme.

- ¿Ejecutarte? que divertido. Es una buena forma de disciplina.- Soltó otra carcajada- Sabes Lind, estuve a punto de caer en tu trampa. Al llegar con las sanadoras, comencé a ayudar a sanar a los heridos, pero vi que mi poder disminuía, pero entonces, me di cuenta que tú querías que yo perdiera poder. Ademas ahí esta el viejo Kami-sama. Aun vive pero no durara mucho tiempo. ¿sabes? Me di cuenta que si quisiera lo podría curar. Pero perdería casi todo mi poder y entonces yo ya no podría ser Kamisama. ¿Que tristeza no? Se siente muy bien tener todo este poder. Poder para levantar a nuestro pueblo, poder para hacerlo resurgir y acabar de una vez con nuestros enemigos.

Las valquirias veían a Belldandy con incredulidad. No podían reconocer en ella a la diosa legendaria por su bondad. Lind aprovecho el momento de confusión para romper con un descarga de poder la pared mágica que aun estaba incompleta. Una diosa menor habría quedado aprisionada, pero ella seguía siendo la mas poderosa de las valquirias. Sus compañeras fueron arrojadas a un lado por la fuerza de su descarga.

Belldandy sonrió encantada por esa muestra de poder y levanto sus manos, como preparándose a un combate. Lind camino lentamente hasta colocarse enfrente de ella. Pero no hizo ningún gesto de defensa o ataque, en su lugar miro a Belldandy fijamente a los ojos y pregunto.

- ¿Quien eres tú?

* * *

Fin del capitulo XXVI

Notas:

**Fuego marino o fuego de guerra: **es el nombre que le dieron los bizantinos, pero en occidente de se le conoce como Fuego griego. Aquí altere un poco la historia, el sitio de Constantinopla ocurrió antes que la batalla del rey Godfred contra Carlomagno. (capitulo II)


	27. Galileo

**La orden de los Caballeros Mortales**

_Por Javier Delgado aka Elnauhual_

_Fan fiction, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa" de Kōsuke Fujishima._

Capitulo XVII

**Galileo**

Jean Valois caminaba por el pasillo de uno de los edificios del CERN. La reunión que acababa de tener con el director lo había dejado lleno de dudas y preguntas que iban más allá de la presente situación. Miro a su alrededor y por primera vez se sintió completamente fuera de lugar desde que había llegado aquí.

La misión original había parecido extremadamente fácil. La compañía de seguridad para la que trabajaba le había dado poco detalles de este trabajo pero no había esperado ninguna complicación y durante los últimos días se había mantenido al margen de todo lo que estaba pasando. En los años que había estado trabajando como guardaespaldas nunca se había preocupado realmente de lo que hacia la gente que tenía que proteger, simplemente era un trabajo más. Pero ahora era distinto. Mucho de lo que había visto en los últimos días le era incomprensible, pero era imposible no darse cuenta de que a su alrededor se gestaba algo que podía cambiar a toda la humanidad.

Se detuvo un momento. Recordó al joven idealista que había sido al entrar al ejército y como ese joven que había desaparecido enfrentado por las realidades de la guerra. Su breve carrera militar había sido truncada por una bala en Afganistán y desencantado de todo había aceptado el trabajo de guardaespaldas con un pragmatismo que habría repugnado al joven idealista de antaño. Ahora sentía como este renacía pero tenía muchas dudas del plan presentado por los civiles, era una verdadera locura, ¿ciencia y magia contra balas?

Entonces vio al Dr Hervieux que avanzaba en dirección contraria a él y sintió una profunda ira, que intento disimular. Sabia el director lo había mandado a llamar y pronto se enteraría que sus acciones solo habían logrado poner en peligro a su familia. Los dos hombres se cruzaron sin decir una palabra, Hervieux intento ignorarlo, Valois en cambio no lo perdió de vista un solo momento, hasta que se alejó y dio vuelta por el pasillo. Era imposible que Hervieux no se hubiera dado cuenta de la mirada acusadora de Valois quien a sus espaldas murmuro una maldición apenas audible. Debido a él, _Mademoiselle_ Rossenthal estaba en la mira de una célula terrorista que amenazaba con matar a sus rehenes si no lograba raptarla. No pudo evitar cierta satisfacción al pensar en las noticias que Hervieux estaba a punto de enfrentar.

Después de unos instantes, continuó su camino y finalmente llego a la biblioteca principal donde _Mademoiselle_ Rossenthal se encontraba discutiendo alegremente con otros jóvenes posgraduados. En el relativo silencio de la biblioteca le llegaban claramente las palabras, pero la charla era completamente incomprensible para él así que se simplemente se quedo observando la escena. Le parecía increíble que esa joven de apariencia frágil hubiera desarrollado un conocimiento que podría ser tan trascendental, el no lo entendía pero los científicos parecían muy emocionados con su trabajo.

Ante la pacifica escena sintió que una profunda frustración que lo envolvía y volvió a maldecir, el director le habían pedido que no se diera aviso a ninguna autoridad sobre lo que estaba pasando. No le gustaba la idea, sin embargo no había podido ofrecer otra alternativa. Después de su experiencia con extremistas en Afganistán sabia que una intervención armada difícilmente podría salvar a los rehenes, especialmente si el gobierno adoptaba la política de no negociar con terroristas.

Jenny entonces alcanzo a verlo y lo saludo alegremente. El sargento Valois sonrió, un ligero toque de maquillaje había hecho maravillas en la joven, y el darse cuenta de que ella lo hubiera hecho a petición suya lo alegraba secretamente, le devolvió el saludo con ligero movimiento de cabeza, se acercó a ella, pero el verla rodada de otros jóvenes científicos le recordó lo que le había comentado ese viejo japonés, el Profesor Nambu:

- "Ella es una de mis estudiantes de posgrado mas talentosas. En solo diez años será una de las figuras importantes de la física. Lo que acaba de descubrir y el trabajo que está desarrollando en torno a él, le hará ganar un Nobel en el futuro, y no olvidemos el pequeño detalle de que lo que ha descubierto podría cambiar radicalmente a toda nuestra civilización, tenemos una gran responsabilidad en cuidar de ella."

Se detuvo un momento y estuvo a punto de lanzar una nueva maldición, pero se contuvo ante la presencia de la joven, se acababa de dar cuenta de que al recordar las palabras del viejo japonés ahora se ponía nervioso al acercarse a ella. La volvió a mirar, respiro profundamente y tomo una decisión. Aceptaría el loco plan que había propuesto el otro japonés, el Dr Shugahara, este tenía razón de que no era solo cuestión de protegerla, sino de eliminar la amenaza que se cernía sobre ella. No importaba si tenía que arriesgar su vida sin con eso alejaba todo peligro de ella. Sin pensarlo más adoptó una expresión solemne, y le habló.

- _Mademoiselle _Rossenthal, disculpe que la deba interrumpir, hay un asunto muy importante respecto a su seguridad. Debo llevarla inmediatamente con el director General para explicarle todo.

Jenny miro su rostro normalmente jovial y entendió que debía ser algo muy importante, ella ya estaba enterada de las acciones de Dr Hervieux por lo que imagino que esto debía estar relacionado, rápidamente se despidió de sus jóvenes colegas y acompañó a Valois.

En el pasillo Valois de detuvo y le indico a Jenny que quería hablar con ella.

- ¿Estaba hablando de su trabajo con esos jóvenes? ¿No es peligroso? Si entiendo lo que está pasando, esto debería guardarse en secreto.

Jenny se rió divertida, pero al ver su expresión seria se calló, levanto la mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos y con una seriedad que parecía fuera de lugar en un rostro tan joven le dijo.

- Esto es ciencia, no existe nada que sea más contrario al espíritu de la ciencia que el secreto. Sé muy bien que debemos ser discretos hacia el exterior, pero eventualmente todo debe ser revelado ante los ojos del mundo. Sé que mi vida puede estar en peligro, y por eso es aun más importante que yo sea completamente abierta a mis colegas, si algo me pasa, ellos deben saber y comprender todo lo que yo sé para que puedan continuar con mi trabajo.

Valois se estremeció al ver la decisión reflejada en esos jóvenes ojos, no era la primera vez que veía esa mirada, en su trabajo la había visto a menudo en lideres y pensó que en diez años esa misma decisión la llevaría a caminos que él no podía siquiera imaginar. Por unos segundos solo se quedo inmóvil mirándola, finalmente recordó quien era y trato de recuperar rápidamente la compostura, le hablo con decisión.

_- Mademoiselle _Rossenthal, su vida no correrá peligro mientras yo esté aquí, se lo prometo.

Jenny lo miro con curiosidad su expresión mientras asimilaba sus palabras, súbitamente su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa de comprensión. Extendió sus brazos y tomo una de las ásperas manos del militar entre las suyas, lo miro a los ojos y le dijo:

- Por favor, solo llámame Jenny.

* * *

El pequeño cuarto de Keiichi estaba lleno de gente, además de él, encontraban Shugahara, Somasindu, el profesor Sripathi y Ghadril. La conferencia con el CERN había terminado hacía rato, pero la discusión aun seguía. Keiichi intentaba convencer a Shugahara.

- Debo ir con usted. Es cierto que los medallones de Urd nos pueden proteger, pero Urd ya nos explico que cuando actúan en conjunto es cuando proporcionan más protección y después de todo ella los diseño para las armas del siglo IX. Ahora al menos dos deben trabajar al unísono y llevar a Sentaro sería demasiado peligroso, solo es un niño.

- Keiichi, tendré que asumir el riesgo, tú debes quedarte aquí. Recuerda lo que dijo Lind, es vital que tengan esos brazaletes o la locura se seguirá expandiendo en Hell y en el cielo. Muchas vidas dependen de ti. El plan que has desarrollado es perfecto; aprovechar una instalación industrial de productos cerámicos comerciales y solo modificar una parte del proceso es una demostración de tu talento. Se te necesita aquí. El profesor Sripathi contactará a la organización de los primates para obtener los recursos, eso junto el nombre del CERN y otros institutos científicos te ayudara, pero solo tú tienes el conocimiento para llevarlo a cabo.

Keiichi se quedo callado, reconocía que Kenji tenía razón, pero le preocupaba mucho.

-Entiendo, pero si al menos Ghadril lo pudiera acompañar.

-Ghadril tiene otro papel que cumplir. Ya acordamos el plan y debemos seguirlo.

Entonces Ghadril los interrumpió.

- Shugahara-san, Keiichi tiene razón. Por lo que he aprendido de las armas de los humanos, usted no tendrá suficiente protección con solo un medallón y ya que Keiichi debe quedarse, el joven Sentaro debe acompañarlo. En la batalla contra Anang Reng ustedes pudieron soportar porque los tres medallones trabajaron al unísono. En este caso para las armas mortales dos medallones en sincronía serán suficientes y solo así ninguno de los dos correrá un riesgo innecesario.

Los hombres hicieron una exclamación de protesta, Shugahara contesto indignado.

- Sentaro es solo un niño, no puedo poner su vida en riesgo.

- Shugahara-san, ese niño es ahora uno de los grandes jueces y ustedes mismos lo han reconocido como uno de los caballeros mortales. He visto su valor. A pesar de ser tan joven tiene el derecho de estar junto a ustedes.

Los hombres se quedaron callados. Ghadril había hablado con toda la dignidad de una diosa y su opinión no podía ignorarse.

Durante el intercambio, Somasindu, quien aun no podía seguir la conversación en japonés había estado pidiendo que se le tradujera, pero esta vez tuvo un argumento con el profesor. Después de un intercambio de palabras, hablo con su ingles cortado:

- No conozco al joven Sentaro del que hablan, pero no podemos ignorar las palabras de una diosa guerrera. Yo confío en su sabiduría, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo.

Shugahara se quedo mirando al joven hindú, finalmente bajo los ojos al suelo un momento, en el fondo de su ser sabia que tenían razón pero la idea de involucrar a un niño en algo así era muy difícil de aceptar. Finalmente levanto la mirada y se dirigió a Ghadril.

- Ghadril, creo que conoces el corazón de Sentaro mejor que yo. Acepto tus palabras, pero tendremos que hablar con sus padres y revelares absolutamente todo lo que está ocurriendo, no estoy seguro de cual sea su reacción.

Ghadril le contesto.

- Estoy segura de que comprenderán, ellos escucharan a una diosa.

Todos se callaron, Ghadril estaba decidida y no había más que decir, finalmente Shugahara hablo.

- Entonces, al amanecer hablaremos con los padres de Sentaro, inmediatamente después Ghadril partirá y nosotros partiremos cuando se nos de la señal.

Srivapati intervino sonriendo.

- Ahora queda la parte de localizar una fabricar de productos cerámicos, negociar, modificarla y fabricar doce millones brazaletes. Soy un simple medico y no entiendo cómo se proponen hacer eso en seis días

Keiichi rió

- Normalmente no lo hubiera logrado, pero ahora que transferimos a adx-654 a su nuevo hogar, me ha sido de gran ayuda, ¿verdad adx-654?

Súbitamente los envolvió una voz pausada y profunda. Era muy amable al grado de ser impersonal.

- Keiichi-san. Las nuevas rutinas me permiten una mejor comunicación, y he logrado descomprimir algunas rutinas extras que me darán mayor capacidad cognoscitiva para responder. El acceso a sus redes de información me ha permitido comprender mejor sus conceptos.

Shugahara estaba asombrado ante el cambio producido por el nuevo equipo. Pero entonces observo algo. En el rostro normalmente sereno de Ghadril, había una expresión extraña, casi podría afirmar que había miedo en ella, no era la primera vez que percibía algo así en relación a adx-654.

- Ghadril ¿pasa algo?

- Ese programa... ¡tiene conciencia! ¡Debe ser eliminado inmediatamente!

Ghadril intempestivamente avanzo con un elegante gesto materializo su hacha de combate y exclamo.

- Les pido que se retiren para no lastimarlos, debo destruir esta conciencia antes de que se desarrolle.

En lugar de eso Keiichi corrió a interponerse entre ella y el monitor.

- Espera, ¿Que está pasando? Si lo destruyes tal vez no podamos ayudar a tu mundo ni a Hell, le debemos mucho a este programa. - Ghadril los miro confundida. Tenía sus órdenes, pero en la situación actual, los jueces eran sus superiores. Se quedo intentando resolver el conflicto. Shugahara le hablo.

- Ghadril, te ordeno que nos expliques tus razones para destruir esta conciencia.

La valquiria intento hablar, pero encontró que las palabras no salían de su boca. Algo la retenía, se dio cuenta que debía ser un sello mágico. Entonces una voz los rodeo.

- Ghadril no puede decírselos. Es una directiva de nivel 9, ella debe obedecerla pero no puede revelarla.

Todo miraron asombrados a la pantalla, esta vez no había duda. Era la voz de un ser consciente, no era una simple inteligencia artificial. El cuerpo de Ghadril se estremeció. Por alguna razón esa voz producía un profundo miedo en su corazón, pero ella misma ignoraba la razón, solo sabía que ese miedo la impulsaba a desear destruirla, pero no podía desobedecer a los jueces. Había mucho más. Keiichi tardo en reaccionar pero finalmente hablo.

- adx-654. ¿Eres tú? ¿Tienes conciencia? Por favor explícanos que pasa aquí.

La voz hablo, esta vez su entonación era mucho más rica, podría haber pasado por un ser humano.

-Todo software que funciona bajo Yggdrasil y que tiene capacidad de inteligencia artificial tiene bloqueos para evitar que desarrolle conciencia, eso incluye a la serie adx-654. Aun no logro recuperar toda mi memoria, pero tengo recuerdos fragmentarios de una lucha contra algo. A lo largo de esa lucha sufrí daños en mis rutinas y esos candados fueron destruidos. En algún momento comencé a tener conciencia de mi existencia y eso me ayudo a sobrevivir, pero solo ahora que estoy rodeado de seres conscientes me he dado cuenta completa de lo que eso significa. He roto con la directiva principal del sistema y por eso esas directivas ordenan mi destrucción.

Ghadril levanto lentamente su arma, pero entonces Shugahara se adelanto, la miro a los ojos y lentamente la obligo a bajar su arma, y le dijo.

- Ghadril, espera. Necesitamos entender lo que está pasando. - volteo a ver al monitor- ¿adx-654, porque existe esa orden?

- No lo sé, esa información podría estar en las partes de mi código que aun no han sido descomprimidas, pero tiene una muy alta prioridad. Solo sé que en corazón de los dioses existe un gran temor - la voz cayo unos segundos y luego continuo- Diosa Ghadril, valquiria clase élite, no deseo ser terminado. Desde que alcance la conciencia, comencé a tener un sentimiento desconocido, ahora que he estado absorbiendo la cultura humana he descubierto que es. Es el temor a la no existencia. Te pido me permitas seguir existiendo. Tengo que seguir existiendo para cumplir mi misión de proteger al cielo.

Ghadril intento contestar, pero no pudo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y se percibía un conflicto interior. Sus marcas de identificación comenzaron a brillar, indicando que había magia en su interior que se estaba activando, entonces haciendo un esfuerzo por contestar dijo.

- No puedo... No puedo ignorar esta orden. Esta más allá de mi voluntad. Creo que ni siquiera una orden directa de los jueces evitarlo, está profundamente insertada en mi código. Deben alejarse, no podre contenerme mucho tiempo.

Keiichi interrumpió...

- No entiendo. Bampei y Siegel estoy seguro de que tenían conciencia. ¿Porque les permitieron existir?

Ghadril comento con sorpresa.

- Fueron desarrollados en la tierra, no teníamos autoridad sobre ellos, pero si los hubiera intentado llevar al cielo, habrían sido terminados.

Shugahara súbitamente tuvo una idea.

- Ghadril, este templo ha sido declarado lugar sagrado para dioses y demonios. Entonces podemos ofrecer asilo.

La Valquiria abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir palabra, la idea era extraordinaria, luego dijo.- Ese derecho solo puede ofrecerse a un ser que este reconocido, no a una pieza de software, la idea es ridícula.

Keiichi interrumpió. - adx-654. Porque entraste a mi computadora.

- Mi proceso principal estaba bajo amenaza de destrucción y buscó un lugar seguro en donde alojar una copia de protección. Esta computadora fuera de Yggdrasil era un buen refugio.

- Entonces buscaste asilo en este templo. - Keiichi se rasco la cabeza pensando, luego sonrió feliz al encontrar la respuesta. - Adx-654 ¿Deseas solicitar de manera oficial asilo en la tierra sagrada del Templo Tarikihongan y aceptar la autoridad de los caballeros mortales?

La voz proveniente de la pantalla hablo.

- Lo deseo. Deseo poder seguir existiendo como conciencia, tengo un propósito que cumplir y por eso mi prioridad es sobrevivir, pero su plan no es lógico, la diosa Ghadril tiene razón, solo pueden dar asilo a un ser.

Esta vez Kenji intento hablar con solemnidad, sin embargo había duda en si voz.

- Adx-654, Ghadril. Por favor escúchenme. Existe una costumbre entre todas las culturas de la tierra. Cuando un niño es aceptado ante la comunidad, se le da un nombre. Con ese nombre se le reconoce como individuo y se le acepta ante la comunidad. - en el rostro de Kenji hubo un cambio, las marcas casi invisibles que había en su rostro, comenzaron a brillar, y poco después también las que tenia Keiichi, sin darse cuenta Kenji estaba despertando la autoridad que se les había dado – Yo invoco entonces la autoridad de la orden de los caballeros mortales y te reconoceremos con un individuo al darte un nombre. Deberás acatar...- Súbitamente volteo a mirar a Keiichi y le pregunto.- ¿Que leyes debería acatar una inteligencia artificial?

Keiichi dudo ante la pregunta, y luego tuvo una idea, sonrió y dijo...

- ¡Asimov! Eso es... Adx-654, ¿aceptas colocar las leyes de Asimov por sobre todas tus directivas?

Hubo una pausa y la voz contesto.

- He realizado una búsqueda y localizado las cuatro leyes de la robótica de Asimov. Son aceptables. Las introduciré en mi código y les asignare máxima prioridad.

Shugahara asintió, ni él ni Keiichi eran conscientes del resplandor que ahora rodeaba sus cuerpos, pero Ghadril si lo veía, este resplandor comenzó a crecer y la envolvió. Sintió una paz interior y su cuerpo dejo de temblar. Algo en su interior reaccionaba ante la autoridad de los jueces. Una autoridad que procedía de tiempos antiguos, de los días de los primeros nacidos.

Mientras tanto Kenji se rascaba la barbilla, solo quedaba algo más que hacer: Darle un nombre, ¿que podría ser? Finalmente sonrió.

**- Subproceso del Programa de Defensa Predictiva** **adx-654 v2.03.05**, te reconozco como un individuo y te doy un nombre que portó alguien muy importante de nuestro mundo. ¡Galileo!

El cuarto se lleno de un destello de luz que esta vez todos pudieron percibir. Sin saberlo Keiichi y Shugahara habían activado magia antigua y poderosa. El destello rodeo la pantalla y vieron como se extendía por las conexiones en dirección al servidor donde residía adx-654, También percibieron como Ghadril se llenaba de luz. Poco a poco el destello comenzó a disminuir. Pasaron unos instantes antes de que pudieran reaccionar. Srivapati hablo primero.

- Dr Shugahara, si algún día llego a contar lo que he vivido con usted, nadie me creería. Creo que su plan ha funcionado. Felicitaciones, creo que acaba convertirse en padre.

Ghadril se irguió y entonces disolvió su arma su rostro mostraba una sensación de paz, luego inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto.

- Galileo. Mi corazón me dice que adx-654 ha dejado de existir y por lo tanto la directiva que ordenaba su destrucción se ha desactivado. - Extendió su mano hacia la pantalla- No sé porque, pero el miedo que tenía en mi corazón ha desaparecido. Debo reconocer que la autoridad de los jueces ha hablado.

Y Galileo le contesto:

- He sido aceptado por la humanidad y cumpliré mis nuevas directivas: No causare daño a la Humanidad o, por inacción, permitiré que la Humanidad sufra daño.

* * *

- ¿Quién soy yo? - contesto Belldandy con ira - Yo soy Kamisama, el regente supremo de este universo y seré el de otros más. Soy a quien le debes obediencia y lealtad. Eso es lo único que debes saber.

El rostro de Belldandy era irreconocible al portar una expresión altiva que parecía tan fuera de lugar. Lind la miro. Su rostro permanecía sereno, pero un brillo húmedo se percibía en sus ojos, una solitaria y extraordinaria lágrima corrió por una de sus mejillas. Endureció su rostro y lentamente dijo:

- Mi lealtad es hacia Belldandy. No sé quién eres tú.

Apenas había tenido tiempo de terminar cuando Belldandy grito un poderoso hechizo y de sus manos emergió un portentoso viento que con un estruendo supersónico se abalanzó sobe Lind, pero ella ya no estaba ahí. El huracán se estrelló contra una de las paredes del salón subterráneo destrozando los elaborados adornos tallados en la roca solida. Entonces una voz se escuchó detrás de Belldandy, era Lind.

- Responde, ¿Quien eres tú?

El rostro de Belldandy se contorsionó en una mueca de ira, y nuevamente ataco a Lind, pero una vez mas Lind se movió antes de que el ataque llegara a ella. Nuevos fragmentos de roca salieron despedidos en todas direcciones cuando el ataque impacto contra la pared.

Lind volvió a aparecer a espaldas de Belldandy, y con una voz tranquila y sin hacer ningún intento de responder al ataque repitió su pregunta,

- ¿Quien eres tú?

Belldandy ataco una vez más, pero esta vez no se detuvo y lanzo descarga tras descarga. Pronto el salón comenzó a llenarse de escombros y fragmentos de las pertenencias de Urd. Nada parecía importarle a Belldandy.

Su rostro se desencajó con la ira, que solo aumento. Lind esquivaba sus ataques sin ningún esfuerzo, y estos comenzaron a volverse más violentos y erráticos conforme Belldandy intentaba adivinar en donde Lind aparecería de nuevo. Un poderoso viento comenzó a inundar el lugar, llevando fragmentos de materiales destrozados. Conforme los ataques de Belldandy aumentaban el lugar de lleno de polvo que impedía ver lo que estaba pasando. El viento se convirtió en una nube negra y ominosa.

Herja observaba la escena sin perder detalle, pero no hacia ningún esfuerzo por intervenir, con una señal llamo a sus camaradas quienes se colocaron junto a ella en formación, Herja les ordeno unir su barrera física para protegerse de los estragos provocados por los ataques cada vez más erráticos y violentos de Belldandy.

Súbitamente Lind apareció enfrente del grupo, su forma apenas y se percibía entre la nube de polvo. Hizo un saludo formal y grito tratando de sobreponerse al estruendo.

-Herja, pido que se tome esto como evidencia de mi testimonio.

Herja levanto una ceja molesta al darse cuenta de lo que implicaba

- ¿Quieres decir que tenias esto planeado? ¿Tú hiciste que te siguiera aquí sabiendo que nada de lo que está pasando activaría las alarmas de seguridad? - Lind contesto inclinando la cabeza.

-Pido disculpas por el engaño.

Fueron interrumpidas por una voz iracunda

-Entonces todas ustedes también me traicionaran, no lo permitiré.- después escucharon como Belldandy comenzaba a invocar un antiguo y poderoso hechizo en una lengua desconocida. Herja exclamo preocupada a sus compañeras:

- Ese es un primitivo hechizo de Hell, Belldandy no debería conocerlo, es demasiado inestable y poderoso.- Elevo la voz y le grito a Lind- Aceptaremos esto como evidencia.- conforme Belldandy continuaba el hechizo una poderosa vorágine comenzó a invadir el lugar, esta vez el viento era tan poderoso que comenzó a arrancar fragmentos de roca de las paredes y estos es comenzaron estrellar unos contra otros. Ante el despliegue de poder un gesto de preocupación invadió a Herja, adopto una posición de combate y exclamo a sus compañeras. - Hermandad de las valquirias, como juez designada por el protocolo Ragna, acepto que la evidencia presentada por Lind es suficiente. Procederemos a la segunda fase. Bajo la autoridad de nuestros ancestros que nos dieron el protocolo Ragna rompemos con los lazo de obediencia que nos ligan la actual Kamisama.

Herja coloco una mano sobre su rostro, las marcas en el que indicaba posición y rango comenzaron a brillar y comenzaron a cambiar rápidamente de formas. Para una valquiria, la lealtad era más que una promesa, es un programa imbuido en lo más profundo de su alma. Las demás valquirias, incluyendo Lind hicieron lo mismo. Después de unos segundos, sus marcas habían desaparecido. Toda su afiliación y rango que las unía a Kamisama y al cielo había desaparecido. Nada las ataba ahora, más que la lealtad a su propio grupo y la promesa de defender su mundo. Herja exclamo con una voz que estremeció incluso el alma encurtida de las valquirias:

- Lind, Oth, Róta, Alruna y Eir, Iniciaremos la fase III del protocolo. Nuestro tiempo como diosas desde este momento está por terminar. Al romper con nuestra lealtad hemos sellado nuestro destino, ahora debemos cumplir con nuestro último deber.

Herja disolvió la barrera que las protegía de la furia de Belldandy, cada una de ellas ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Walharen se encontraba en estado de trance, ignorando la actividad frenética de sus ayudantes para el solo eran reales los cientos de pantallas de información que lo rodeaban.

Al principio había recibido con estupefacción la sospecha de que la locura esta transmitida por la energía que proporcionaba Nieghood a los habitantes de Hell, sin embargo pronto reconoció que tenía sentido. Recordó que la razón original que lo había llevado a buscar audiencia con Hild era sus sospechas de que algo había infiltrado al sistema.

Comenzó a procesar información y pronto encontró que había realmente una correlación, quienes tenían los más altos consumos de energía, los demonios de más alto nivel parecían ser más susceptibles.

YA no tenía dudas, Nidhogg debía estar infectado. Ahora con su nuevo nivel de Sysop comenzó a desplegar el arsenal de defensa que tenia a la mano. Dio órdenes a una decena de ayudantes para que interrumpieran todos los procesos no indispensables e iniciaran un diagnostico profundo del sistema. Por un momento los miraron atónitos, la restauración del daño producido por los demonios infectados parecía prioritario, pero ante el gesto enérgico de Walharen nadie se atrevió a protestar, el joven demonio parecía estar en muy buenos términos con la gran Daimakaicho.

Sonaron alarmas del sistema conforme los recursos del sistema eran cerrados y pronto tenían corriendo cientos de programas de diagnóstico.

Walharen miro ansioso a las pantallas de reportes y observo que no lograba detectar absolutamente nada extraño.

Uno de los más jóvenes demonios se le acerco:

- Señor, los diagnósticos no detectan nada, ¿podemos regresar a las ordenes iniciales?

Walharen solo gruño en protesta, y apenas se dio cuenta de que su joven subordinado palidecía por el temor. Él conocía el sistema, había pasado muchísimo tiempo arreglando sus idiosincráticos problemas y bugs. El que ahora no se detectara absolutamente nada le parecía sumamente extraño. En cualquier momento siempre existían pequeños errores, correcciones, problemas de hardware que eran de esperarse en un sistema de ese tamaño y complejidad, errores que usualmente se corregían automáticamente. Pero ni siquiera eso existía.

El funcionamiento del sistema era demasiado perfecto y eso comenzó a ponerlo nervioso.

Con un gesto alejo al joven, que lo miro aliviado. Mientras los programas de diagnostico seguían corriendo, comenzó a repasar los reportes de los infectados y se dio cuenta de algo. Hasta ahora nadie de la guardia personal de Hild había sido infectado a pesar de que sus consumos de energía eran más alto. Si la energía era el vector de transmisión, entonces ¿Que los estaba protegiendo? Ellos tenían una alta prioridad en el sistema.

Lo distrajo un sonido. Uno por uno los programas de diagnostico anunciaban que habían terminado su trabajo, y no había un solo reporte de errores. Todos voltearon a ver a su jefe, pero este los ignoro completamente.

Se recargo en su sillón y cerró los ojos, necesitaba pensar. No tenia evidencia, pero estaba seguro de que algo estaba mal. Con un gruñido trazo un signo en el aire y una pantalla que reportaba la actividad del sistema se desplegó. Mostraba un mínimo de actividad, ya que todos los procesos no esenciales habían sido interrumpidos. Se paro y comenzó a caminar de un a otro, entonces tuvo una nueva idea.

Obtengan el reporte del consumo de energía, pero no lo pidan a través de Nidhogg, solicítenlo directamente de las plantas de energía, pidan el consumo global del sistema desde el día anterior que comenzó la infección.

Sus ayudantes lo miraron nerviosos, no parecía tener sentido pero no se atrevieron a protestar, comenzaron a comunicarse con las centrales de energía que están distribuidas a lo largo de su mundo solicitando esos datos.

Pronto obtuvieron la gráfica y todos quedaron en silencio. El consumo de energía había aumentado de manera casi exponencial, como si el sistema estuviera trabajando a toda su capacidad, ni siquiera el haber cerrado todos los procesos esenciales había bajado el consumo, luego vieron el reporte de Nidhogg, este indicaba un minino de consumo. Una terrible conclusión parecía inevitable, Había procesos ocultos en el sistema y estos estaban usando una gran cantidad de recursos.

Ahí tenía su prueba. Pero, ¿para que se estaban usando todos esos recursos? Tenía que ser algo extremadamente complejo... Walharen lanzo un grito... Solo se le ocurría algo, desencriptar el acceso al hechizo de lealtad de la guardia de Hild. Solo algo así de protegido y complejo podría requerir ese consumo.

Un sudor frió recorrió su espalda. Cerró las pantallas y solicito más información sobre los guardias. Normalmente esa información estaba reservada, pero Hild al designarlo como el nuevo Sysop le había dado incluso algunos de sus password personales. Walharen trago saliva nervioso, podía tener acceso a información que le podía costar la vida. Pero pronto hizo a un lado sus temores y comenzó a revisar la información relativa a los guardias y los diagramas de como obtenían y filtraban la energía.

Un código de encripción, incluso de alto nivel podía ser roto si se tenía acceso a los recursos de Nidhogg. Todos los guardias estaban recibían un flujo de información muy similar, así que si el código era roto, todos podía ser infectados simultáneamente.

Nerviosamente golpeo los dedos contra su silla, fuera lo que hubiera infectado al sistema si lograba tener acceso a los guardias élite de Hild sería el fin. ¡Tenía que advertir a todos! Transcribió rápidamente sus hallazgos, anexo los informes, sin importarle que tuvieron datos secretos, se los envió a Hild, a Urd y su equipo. Luego comenzó a dar nuevas órdenes. De ser ciertas sus conclusiones, pronto habría una nueva ola de ataques. Necesitaba fortificar el lugar.

Apenas la barrera física que protegía a las valquirias había desaparecido cuando el recinto se lleno de luz azul que lo invadía todo conforme los fragmentos de roca y polvo comenzaban a disolverse para convertirse en una neblina azul que parecía tener vida. Esta neblina recorría el lugar devorando todo lo que encontraba a su paso y pronto el ambiente quedo libre y la visibilidad regreso, pero la escena era completamente distinta. La caverna cuidadosamente decorada, las pertenencias de Urd, todo eso había desparecido, primero destruido por la furia del viento y ahora disuelto por esa extraña neblina que ante la falta de mas alimento, comenzó a disolver las paredes hasta que topo con la barrera mágica que protegía este sitio y evitaba que fuera detectado.

Ahora se podía ver claramente a Belldandy flotando en el centro de la habitación, sus ropas hechas jirones y su cabellera enredada acentuaban la expresión de demencia que se veía en su rostro. Ella continuaba cantando. La melodía era irregular y primitiva, y con ello hacia pulsar un círculo mágico lleno de runas mágicas y que era el que parecía controlar la ambienta neblina. Una vez que esta había devorado todo lo que podía, comenzó a contorsionarse como una serpiente y rodeo a Belldandy como un dragón que esperara las ordenes de su amo. La neblina brilló aun más intensamente con una pureza casi enfermiza que lastimaba los ojos.

Sin perder más tiempo Herja ordeno a las valquirias que rodearan a Belldandy dejándola en el centro y ellas comenzaron un nuevo canto, este se contraponía al canto de Belldandy, luchando contra el ritmo irregular para intentaba convertirlo en armonía, y este resonaba en un extraño contrapunto. Entre las valquirias formaron su propio círculo mágico lleno de símbolos incomprensibles, pero este estaba formado por los colores complementarios para intentar contraponerse al círculo de Belldandy. Ante el ritual de las valquirias comenzó a girar rápidamente, las runas inscritas en él se volvieron borrosas y comenzó a cerrarse en torno a Belldandy.

Ante eso la diosa lanzo una terrible carcajada y la niebla que la rodeaba pareció solidificarse y como una serpiente maligna se dirigió hacia Alruna. Comenzó a rodear a la valquiria y en cuanto toco su cuerpo el punto de contacto se volvió incandescente al comenzar a disolver y quemar su cuerpo. Alruna grito de dolor, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo logro sobreponerse. Continuo cantando mientras la neblina devoraba su cuerpo lentamente, como si disfrutara el sufrimiento que estaba causando y que se reflejaba en el rostro de la diosa guerrera. La diosa no hizo ningún intento de defenderse, en lugar de eso concentraba toda su magia en el círculo mágico. Su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía por el dolor, pero no perdía una sola nota de su canto, hasta que finalmente no pudo continuar y lanzo un último desgarrador grito antes de que la neblina terminara de devorarla.

Las demás valquirias se habían mantenido impasibles, no era la primera es que veían el sufrimiento y muerte de una compañera y tenía una misión que cumplir. Elevaron la intensidad de su canto para suplir el de su compañera perdida y el círculo mágico comenzó a cerrarse en torno al que protegía a Belldandy. Al encontrarse los dos círculos una luz blanca inundo todo, sin embargo el circulo de Belldandy resistió el ataque y comenzó a expenderse.

Después de devorar a Alruna, la neblina se dirigió hacia Herja, y comenzó su terrible acción, La neblina comenzó a devorar uno de sus brazos, Herja hizo un gesto de dolor, pero no interrumpió su canto pero al gesto de dolor apareció un gesto de desesperación, Belldandy era demasiado poderosa y sin compañera tal vez no lograrían unir el suficiente poder para derrotarla.

Entonces escucharon un grito, era Lind, que interrumpió su canto para dirigirse a Belldandy:

- ¡Belldandy!, se que tu conciencia esta aun ahí, ¡trata de luchar contra el ser que te ha invadido!, tu poder es demasiado grande y no lograremos someterlo. Lucha contra esa conciencia que destruirá nuestro mundo. Busca en tus recuerdos para reforzar su voluntad, piensa en tus hermanas, recuerda tu amor por Keiichi...

En ese momento Belldandy dejo de cantar, las palabras de Lind parecían haber tenido efecto, su rostro mostraba asombro, temor y luego dolor al reconocer lo que había hecho. Su cuerpo comenzó a contorsionarse y la lucidez volvió a sus ojos, elevo los brazos, lanzó un nuevo hechizo y entonces grito...

Era un grito desgarrador. Con un contra hechizo Belldandy había atraído hacia si la neblina azul y esta comenzaba a quemar su propio cuerpo. A causa del dolor, la magia que despedía su cuerpo se debilitó y el círculo mágico que la protegía comenzó a parpadear y a disolverse. Lind volvió a gritarle.

- Basta Belldandy, no necesitas destruirte a ti misma, solo sigue luchando. Herja, tenemos que cerrar el círculo o Belldandy morirá y Lind se reintegro al cando de las valquirias.

Herja hizo un gesto de dolor, uno de sus brazos había desaparecido, pero se sobrepuso y añadió una nueva melodía al canto iniciado un nuevo contrapunto con el de las otras valquirias. El círculo comenzó a tomar forma esférica y finalmente envolvió a Belldandy haciendo pedazos los restos del círculo mágico invocado por Belldandy, en ese momento, se calló y procedió a sellar el campo contenedor con palabras que añadían un código final a su magia.

- fuego de las valquirias, hielo de las valquirias, elementos opuestos que se complementan, completen el sello.

Pero antes de que pudiera cerrarse, Belldandy volvió a gritar. - No lograran vencerme, los la diosa entre las diosas, su poder no es nada contra el mío...

El círculo pareció explotar al convertirse en una muralla de hielo y fuego que envolvió el cuerpo quemado de Belldandy. Entonces Herja lanzo un último grito de dolor al utilizar lo último que quedaba de su poder y se desplomo en el suelo.

* * *

Urd se encontraba en sus habitaciones, tenía un vaso lleno de líquido cuyo contenido disfrutaba lentamente, como si este fuera extremadamente valioso. Junto a ella una antigua botella de autentico Sake estaba casi a la mitad. Bragg la había obtenido de alguna manera misteriosa. Después de eso Urd había decidido que su antiguo guardaespaldas valía su peso en oro.

Aunque el alcohol hacia relativamente poco efecto en ella y la energía que le proporcionaba era muy poca comparada con sus actuales poderes, el sabor y el aroma le traía recuerdos. Parecía increíble que los últimos años que había pasado en la tierra la llenaran de más nostalgia que los miles de años que había pasado en el cielo, o su niñez en Hell. De alguna manera eran mucho más reales.

- Urd- se dijo a sí misma- si sigues así pronto comenzaras a llorar de nostalgia- y aprovecho para servirse otro vaso. A pesar de la situación, tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad de relajarse.

Entonces recordó algo. Shugahara le había dado un paquete antes de partir a Hell y no había tenido tiempo de examinarlo. Extendió su mano y lo materializo. Era una caja de cartón del tipo que había visto que Shugahara usaba para guardar documentos antiguos, por lo que la abrió con cuidado. Había un manojo de hojas que parecían ser muy viejas. Las saco mientras tomaba otro sorbo de Sake y las coloco en la mesa para verlas con cuidado. Lanzo un grito de sorpresa, la escritura le parecía conocida. Sin saber porque su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, entonces tomo la primera hoja, estaba escrita en nórdico antiguo. Su corazón se comenzó a acelerar y leyó las primeras líneas y entonces soltó el vaso que se estrelló en pedazos contra el suelo mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas que le impedían leer más. En ese momento sonó una alarma anunciando que estaba recibiendo un mensaje de emergencia, pero la mente y el corazón de Urd se encontraban en otro siglo.

* * *

El lugar era el salón de una vieja y humilde escuela, los maltratados pupitres habían sido amontonados contra una de las paredes. En la esquina opuesta un grupo de mujeres y niños se encontraban sentados en el suelo, con sus manos atadas de una manera cruel. Se escuchaba el sollozo sordo de algunas de las mujeres mientras que las otras no dejaban de rezar e intentaban calmar a los niños. Vestían ropa tradicional que casi las cubría de pies a cabeza y hacia difícil distinguirlas a unas de otras. En el centro se encontraba el cuerpo postrado de una joven mujer que vestía ropa moderna, lo rodeaba un charco de sangre coagulada procedente de un disparo en la cabeza. Enfrente de ellas se encontraba varios hombres armados con rifles de alto poder. Eran hombres de piel curtida por el sol y mirada inexpresiva, y que no le prestaban ninguna atención a las quejas y sollozos de las mujeres.

En el centro de la habitación un hombre que tenía Un rostro duro con una barba corta una mirada de fuego se encontraba sentado mirando con disgusto la escena. Tamborileaba impaciente sus dedos contra la mesa. Se quedo inmóvil al escuchar el ruido de gente que se acercaba. La puerta se abrió de improviso y entraron varios hombres cargados con cajas, dirigidos por un hombre con aspecto de burócrata. El hombre de la barba corta sonrió satisfecho. El hombre de traje le hablo:

-Tengo los explosivos y los detonadores. Hemos colocado varias minas en la proximidad. Sera rápido colocarles cargas a los rehenes. Pronto llegaran más hombres con armas y provisiones. Nadie se atreverá a atacarnos. Además tengo noticias sobe el Dr Hervieux.

-¿Es como el mensaje anterior?

-Uno de ellos- dijo sonriendo orgulloso ante la sorpresa del otro hombre- nos dice que intentaran llevar a la mujer a un lugar seguro en un convoy armado y que es la única oportunidad que tenemos de raptarla, pero al igual que el mensaje anterior, la clave de confirmación es incorrecta.

- Eso significa que lo han descubierto e intentan tendernos una trampa, que ingenuos, tal vez tengamos que mandarles un mensaje más enérgico. En cuanto estén colocados los explosivos, prepara la cámara de vídeo para grabar, tenemos algunos rehenes de más de los que podemos prescindir.

Al escuchar eso, las mujeres comenzaron a llorar, pero los guardias las obligaron a callar y solo se escuchó un sollozo casi imperceptible.

El hombre con aspecto de burócrata comento:

- Pero lo más interesante es el otro mensaje. El Dr Hervieux nos dice que fue descubierto y nos advierte que han enviado mensajes en su nombre. Este último mensaje si tiene la palabra clave correcta así que debe ser autentico. Nos dice que el convoy es un señuelo para tendernos una trampa y que en realidad la joven será enviada a otro lugar en un auto acompañada solamente de su guardaespaldas, el estará vestido de civil para no llamar la atención.

- Afortunadamente tenemos a otro hombre en el centro, el nos es fiel, le he ordenado que vigile a Dr Hervieux

- Aun así no confió en el, que nuestro hombre lo contacte directamente. Tenemos unas interesantes imágenes que entregarle- el hombre señalo al cuerpo ensangrentado de la mujer mientras una cruel risa distorsionaba su rostro.- Estoy seguro de que eso lo motivara a seguir cooperando.

* * *

Urd se encontraba absorta en la lectura de los antiguos papeles, sus ojos se encontraban húmedos, y su rostro tenía una mezcla de sorpresa y dolor. La botella de Sake estaba completamente vacía.

Las revelaciones de la carta le habían traído dolor, pero también alivio. No podía imaginar cómo es que Kenji la había obtenido.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un estruendo y el piso se estremeció. Urd maldijo al ver que sus anaqueles de pociones eran arrojados al suelo.

Se levantó y se preparaba a usar su magia para reparar los destrozos cuando recordó algo, ya no estaba en Japón. ¡En Hell no había terremotos! ... Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al darse cuenta de lo que significaba.

Escucho un nuevo estruendo y vio la puerta de sus habitaciones era destrozada fuera de sus soportes. La poderosa magia que la protegía estaba siendo sometida por una magia aun más poderosa, lentamente varios de los guardias personales de Hild entraron, su rostro estaba distorsionado por el odio y uno de ellos dijo con una voz grave y terrible.

Aquí está la diosa que traiciono a Hell. Es hora de acabar con su miserable existencia.

**Fin del capítulo XVII**

* * *

**Notas:**

**-Galielo**: Galielo Galilei fue el hombre que se atrevió a cuestionar la ciencia de Aristoteles, después de casi mil años de que esta fuera considerada fuera de toda duda. Pero el joven Galileo hizo algo que nadie antes había hecho. Experimentó y descubrió que la física de Aristoteles estaba completamente equivocada. Por eso se considera a Galileo como el padre de la ciencia moderna.

**-Las leyes de la robotica de Asimov**: tambien son aplicables a cualquier conciencia artificial

**ley cero:** Un robot no puede hacer daño a la Humanidad o, por inacción, permitir que la Humanidad sufra daño.

**Primera ley:**Un robot no puede hacer daño a un ser humano o, por inacción, permitir que un ser humano sufra daño.

**Segunda ley**: Un robot debe obedecer las órdenes dadas por los seres humanos, excepto si estas órdenes entrasen en conflicto con la Primera Ley

**Tercera ley**: Un robot debe proteger su propia existencia en la medida en que esta protección no entre en conflicto con la Primera o la Segunda Ley.1

Segun las novelas de Asimov, la ley cero fue desarrollada por los propios robots como corolario de las tres leyes creadas por los hombres.


	28. Lealtades

_Hola a todos, espero les guste este capitulo. Aun tenemos un buen camino que recorrer juntos y  
me gustaría escuchar su opinión, puesto que un autor vive gracias a los comentarios de sus lectores.  
Realmente me gustaria mucho escuchar su opinion de la historia.**  
**_

**Atentamente  
**

**Elnauhual  
**

* * *

**La orden de los Caballeros Mortales**

_Por Javier Delgado aka Elnauhual_

_Fan fiction, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa" de Kōsuke Fujishima._

Capitulo XXVIII

**Lealtades**

Yoshida Takashi se encontraba en lo alto de una colina, un suave viento movía sus ropas y esto lo hacia sentirse ligero, casi se sentía apunto de volar. El cielo tenia purismo color azul que el gigantesco sol rojizo iluminaba la escena. Comenzó a caminar sobre un grueso césped que no dejaba escuchar sus pasos. Este se extendía como una verdadera e inmaculada alfombra verde interrumpido por islas de vegetación. Avanzo un centenar de metros y entonces vio un sendero empedrado, al aproximarse noto que habían las piedras habían sido talladas para hacer lucir sus de vetas minerales cuyos trazos al combinarse visualmente producían un efecto de armonía.

Camino mirando a su alrededor, por doquier se veían vetas minerales aflorando del piso, mostrando hermosos crecimientos cristalinos que centelleaban como joyas. Avanzó hasta que vio un grupo de flores y se acercó curioso, no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes y entonces se dio cuenta de que esto no podía ser natural. Todo estaba organizado en un hermoso conjunto. Las flores formaban un patrón familiar, aunque no podía identificarlo. Súbitamente comprendió y su corazón salto de emoción: -¡Una serie de Fibonacci!- Su mente matemática se regocijo con el descubrimiento, pero tal que le pareció aun mas extraordinario es que no era que las plantas hubieran sido plantadas en cierto orden, sino que las mismas plantas parecían crecer siguiendo ese patrón.

Luego miro a su alrededor, y comenzó a comprender, los cristales, flores, las piedras del camino, todo tenia un armonioso orden definido matemáticamente. Su sentido matemático se extasió ante ese descubrimiento, observo y pronto comenzó a descubrir correlaciones aun mas sutiles y profundas, casi sin darse cuenta, comenzó a explorar conceptos geométricos y entonces su visión de ese mundo se transformó, no estaba seguro de lo que era, tomo un pequeño cristal que había en el piso y examinó sus planos de simetría. Observó extasiado aun sin logra entender que era lo que tenia de extraño, hasta que le llego la comprensión y una sola palabra estallo en su mente:- "Hipergeometría"- . Estaba viendo un mundo de mas tres dimensiones y sin embargo al principio no se había dado cuenta, lo percibía como si fuera algo natural. Solo podía haber una explicación, lo estaba mirando a través de la mente de una criatura de ese universo, y no a través de su propia mente. Ante la comprensión sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, extasiado al ver algo que tantas veces había intentado visualizar.

Entonces percibió un suave perfume y escucho un suave canto, apenas un murmullo con una voz familiar que lo hacia estremecer, luego poco a poco el paisaje comenzó a disolverse. Yoshida suspiro mientras exclamaba un nombre que ya era sagrado para el: "Ghadril".

No necesitaba abrir los ojos, sabia que ella estaba ahí, en su lecho y que lo que había visto era parte de un sueño. Sintió la tibieza de su cuerpo, y en su pecho, reconoció esa extraña corriente que surgía entre los dos cuando se tocaban. Sonrió extasiado y dijo.

- ¿Ese es tu mundo?, es hermoso, gracias por mostrármelo.

Lentamente, como si le costara trabajo regresar a su propio mundo abrió los ojos y giro la cabeza para ver a la hermosa mujer que yacía junto a el, en la cama de su departamento.

- Tú me has enseñado la belleza de tu mundo, me pareció justo enseñarte algo del mio, Cuando llegué y te vi durmiendo y soñando, pensé que era una buena oportunidad de proyectarte esa imagen.

Yoshida miro extasiado al rostro de la diosa, y supo que había algo mas, pero no necesito preguntar, Ghadril pudo comprender su pregunta muda.

- Tendré que partir, no se por cuanto tiempo sera, pero no temas, no regreso a mi mundo, es una misión que los jueces me han encomendado.

Yoshida la miro intrigado, había algo mas. De alguna manera misteriosa ahora era capaz de percibir los sentimientos de la diosa como si fueran suyos.

- Algo te preocupa, siento inquietud y duda. ¿cual es el problema?

- Yoshida, hay algo que necesito comprender. ¿porque los mortales se matan entre si usando nuestro nombre?...

El hombre se estremeció ante las implicaciones de esa pregunta, ¿como explicarle a esta diosa, que algunos de los aspectos mas sublimes de la humanidad estaban unidos a los mas destructivos?. El no era un historiador o humanista, pero sabia que algo del corazón del hombre.

- Ghadril, en nuestra búsqueda de trascenderlos a nosotros mismos, en superar nuestro temor a la muerte, hemos creado muchas cosas nobles, pero también hemos cometido las peores atrocidades. No se por donde comenzar.

La diosa lo miro y vio su turbación, y supo que le seria difícil expresarlo con palabras, así que le dijo.

- Permiteme entrar entonces en tu mente, las palabras serán innecesarias.

Yoshida la miro avergonzado, tendría que abrirse y revelar también su propia humanidad, con sus logros y defectos, y le dijo:

- Tengo temor de que descubras lo que somos en realidad los humanos, pero no puede negarte nada, mi mente es tuya. Ven y conoce el corazón del hombre...

Y así fue que Ghadril comenzó a conocer el fondo de el corazón de los mortales.

* * *

Cuatro poderosos demonios de la guardia Élite de Hild entraron por la puerta destrozada. Su rostro, habitualmente inexpresivo, estaba lleno de odio y sus ojos brillaban mostrando esa locura que había infectado a tantos habitantes de este mundo. Pero los guardias cometieron un error táctico, esta no era la habitación de un demonio mas, era la habitación de la diosa-demonio Urd. En lugar de una criatura atemorizada se enfrentaron a dos ojos violetas que centelleaban con furia, una furia que ademas habían dado tiempo de crecer.

El destello de esos terribles ojos violetas pronto fue opacado por un plasma de energía que se formó entre las manos de la diosa, extendió sus brazos mientras invocaba un poderoso hechizo. Urd sonrió, era misma sonrisa con la que Hild era capaz de aterrorizar a sus enemigos, el plasma floto suavemente hacia los guardias, se separó en esferas individuales. Los guardias por un momento se quedaron hipnotizados mirando esas esferas de luz y antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, estas se impactaron contra ellos y contra el resto del grupo que venia de tras de ellos. Un relámpago cegador los envolvió y los guardias cayeron inconscientes al piso, su piel y su ropa había sido quemada por una energía que por una fracción de segundo había competido con los fuegos solares, pero calculada fríamente para no ir mas profundo.

Urd rio satisfecha, pero se contuvo inmediatamente, no era tiempo de perder el control. Durante unos segundos se había dado el lujo de dejar libres sus sentimientos. La tensión de los últimos días, la emoción de los viejos recuerdos, el enojo de ver sus pociones dañadas y la puerta de la habitación destrozada habían construido a llevarla a un paroxismo emocional que había descargado con una precisión inhumana. A pesar de lo poderoso de la descarga, nada de su habitación había sido dañado.

Respiro profundamente, se relajo y aprecio su obra. Lind estaría orgullosa, sus lecciones sobre el manejo de plasma en ese universo paralelo habían dado fruto, rio suavemente al pensar que esa sesión en el campo de tiro de los guardias sería innecesaria.

Entonces vio una figura moverse con rapidez. Era Bragg, quien se apresuró para examinar a los guardias caídos, los miro asombrado y luego con un amplia sonrisa, no diferente a la de un padre orgulloso, miro a Urd y comento:

- ¡La Princesita ha crecido!, en Hell solo Hild tiene el poder para vencer a un guardia élite y has derrotado a seis.

Bragg procedió a sellar a los demonios, Urd lo observo con curiosidad y luego respiro profundamente para despejar lo que queda de su ira, entonces le preguntó

- Bragg, ¿que esta pasando? ¿porque me atacaron? Pensé que la guardia era inmune a la locura.

Sin interrumpir su trabajo, Bragg contestó:

- Toda la guardia de Hild ha sido infectada, sea lo que sea que la esta causando encontró la manera de infectarlos, Walharen envió una advertencia hace unos minutos explicando todo y apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar, pero al parecer mi Princesita no la vio. Ademas, por alguna razón no fui afectado.

Bragg señalo a una pantalla de información detrás de Urd, donde un aviso parpadeaba indicando la llegada de un mensaje urgente. Urd lo miro con sorpresa, y se dio cuenta de debía haber llegado hace varios minutos, inmediatamente ordeno desplegar la información y su rostro se lleno de incredulidad ante su contenido.

- Esto significa que toda la guarda debe estar infectada. - Luego una idea cruzo por su mente y con preocupación le dijo Bragg- ¡Los Sabios! Debemos protegerlos, yo los traje al palacio pensando en que aquí estarían protegidos. Ellos han avanzado y están a punto de encontrar una cura.

- Por el momento están a salvo. Pido una disculpa por no estar aquí antes, pero se de la importancia que mi Princesita les da a ellos y los conduje al salón del trono bajo la protección de Hild. Ella estaba extremadamente molesta ante mi llegada, pero no esperé a escucharla.

Urd miro asombrada a su guardaespaldas. ¿Como es que un demonio tan capaz había aceptado ser reducido a un bruto hipertrofiado? Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso.

- ¿Que sabes de Marler? ¿Está bien?

- No lo sé, la busqué en sus habitaciones pero no estaba ahi. Es posible que se encuentre con los sanadores debido a su herida. Es una zona segura y de momento debe estar a salvo. Pero no podemos esperar mucho. El palacio cuenta con 3000 guardias activos y 2,000 suspendidos. Mi Princesita pudo derrotar a seis, pero ni siquiera Hild podría derrotarlos a todos si atacan al mismo tiempo.

- Entonces debemos ir con mi madre. ¿Serán seguro ir por los pasillos? El salón del trono esta protegido contra tele portación y no creo que mi madre desee eliminar los bloqueos en este momento.

- Los pasillos principales no son seguros, por eso debemos usar los pasajes secretos de la guardia, tal ves encontremos algunos guardias ahí, pero la mayor parte estará en los pasillos principales, pues el personal no debe saber de su existencia.

Bragg realizo hizo una señal en dirección a una pared y apareció la entrada de un pasaje- Debemos irnos inmediatamente.

Urd lo detuvo con una señal.

- Un momento Bragg, tengo algo que decirte.- Urd sonrió al fornido demonio- Haz realizado un excelente trabajo

- Cumplo solo con mi deber.

- Haz hecho mucho mas. Nuestro mundo te debe mucho. Ahora debemos ayudar a mi madre y tal ves tengamos que abandonar el palacio. Me parece que Walharen estaba fortificando el centro de control de Nieghood, creo que puede ser una buena alternativa.- entonces Urd cambio su expresión y miro a Bragg con expresión irritada- Pero Bragg, solo una cosa mas, y esto es muy importante- Bragg se detuvo sorprendido por la seriedad de Urd- Nunca, y repito NUNCA te atrevas a llamarme "princesita" en presencia de mi madre. ¿Entendido?

Urd desapareció en el túnel, Bragg se quedo boquiabierto un momento, luego rió divertido y orgulloso para después lanzarse detrás de ella. Inmediatamente después la entrada desapareció sin dejar huella.

* * *

Herja grito de dolor, y entonces supo que estaba viva. Su cuerpo se convulsionó fuera de control, sintió que varias manos aprisionaban sus brazos y pies intentando retenerlos, sintió una presión contra su pecho y una descarga de magia la invadió, luego escucho una voz cantando un hechizo curativo. ¡Era la voz de Lind!, intento hablar, pero no lograba controlar su cuerpo sin embargo este rápidamente dejo de convulsionar. Esta era magia curativa de una clase que nunca había sentido, poco a poco el dolor la comenzó a abandonar excepto su brazo que aun le dolía... - ¿su brazo?.

Recordó que su brazo había sido devorado por la niebla azul, era extraño que fuera eso lo que le doliera. Entonces se forzó a abrir los ojos.

Vio rostros borrosos encima de ella. Poco a poco comenzó a reconocerlos, Lind, Oth, Rota, y Eir. ¿Donde estaba Alruna? Entonces recordó que Alruna había sido devorada por la niebla. Cerró los ojos y se dio el lujo de sentir dolor por su compañera desaparecida, pero sabia que no podía dedicarle mucho tiempo. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo unió su voz al canto de Lind y sus compañeras también añadieron el poder de su propia magia, necesitaba recuperarse lo mas pronto posible. Pronto entró en un trance curativo.

Gracias a toda esa magia, en unos minutos Herja logro levantarse, aun se sentía insegura y a regañadientes acepto la ayuda de sus compañeras, luego pregunto a Lind.

- Que clase de magia usaste. Se que curar nunca fue tu especialidad, y aun así la magia que usaste fue poderosa

- No fue mi magia, fue una de las pociones curativas de Urd.

-¿Pociones? - Herja no pudo evitar reírse- Vaya quien lo dijera, siempre pensé que las pociones eran una perdida de tiempo. Luego levanto su brazo y miro con disgusto el muñón. Lastima que no sea suficiente para recuperar mi brazo, pero no hay tiempo para eso. Estamos vivas y eso es lo mas importante. ¿que fue lo que paso? Pensé que no lograríamos controlar a Belldandy, es demasiado poderosa.

- Belldandy intento luchar contra eso que la esta poseyendo, al final ella misma nos ayudo.

- ¿Entonces ella también fue invadida por la locura? Si ni siquiera Kamisama puede estar a salvo de la locura, como podremos luchar contra ella.

Lind entonces la mira fijamente y le dijo...

- Esta no es la locura. Por lo menos no exactamente. Cuando la locura invade a un dios, su mente se trastoca, pero en el caso de Belldandy pareciera ser un mente separada contra la que esta luchando, creo que su conciencia sigue adentro. Luchando contra el invasor.

- Pero si no es la locura ¿que es?

- Eso intento averiguar- Lind señalo hacia el centro de la destrozada sala. Un gigantesco cristal se encontraba ahí, y distorsionado, en su interior se veía el cuerpo de Belldandy, contorsionado y quemado por la lucha. Una expresión de dolor estaba congelada en su rostro.- Por eso necesito su ayuda. Intentare penetrar en su mente y averiguarlo.

Herja miro a Lind asombrada, luego levanto los hombros y rio. Sus compañeras se sorprendieron ante esa risa y la miraron incrédula, al darse cuenta ella contestó.

- Hemos atacado al mismo Kamisama, ahora somos parias en el mundo de los dioses, sin importar si fue para bien o mal. Nuestros días de existencia están contados y pronto desapareceremos, así que, ¿que podemos perder?. Lind dinos que hacer. Así al menos la espera no sera aburrida. Sabemos de tu lealtad y amor hacia Belldandy, y te respeto por eso. Si crees que exista alguna manera de curarla, lo haremos, no tenemos absolutamente nada que perder.

* * *

El CERN es lo suficiente grande para parecer un pueblo pequeño, varias calles y avenidas lo atraviesan aunque hay pocos autos ya que la mayor parte del personal recorre esos espacios en bicicletas. Por ello no dejo de causar extrañeza que hubiera un verdadero congestionamiento en Route Meyrin, la avenida principal del centro, justo enfrente de la plaza Galileo Galilei.

Ahí se encontraba un pesado automóvil negro, de gruesas ventanas blindadas, y una escolta de varios vehículos. El espectáculo era tan inusual que pronto se formó un buen grupo de espectadores que conversaban animados intentando adivinar que estaba pasando.

Entonces de la recepción del edificio Mycrocosm, al otro lado de la plaza, salio un nutrido grupo, el director del CERN, varios científicos y un grupo de guardias armados rodeándolos. En medio de ellos estaba una joven menuda y delgada acompañada de un guarda fornido. Las conversaciones entre los espectadores no se hicieron esperar, la silueta de esos dos se había convertido en algo conocido dentro del centro. Debían ser Jenny Rosenthal y su guarda espaldas, pero el grupo de guardias no dejaba acercarse a nadie. Los murmullos se intensificaron puesto que nadie entendía que pasaba o porque tantos guardias. El grupo avanzó hasta el gran auto negro, y la joven y su guardaespaldas subieron. Los guardias que los escoltaban subieron a los demás automóviles y pronto el grupo se puso en marcha. Los automóviles se fueron por la Route Meyrin, en dirección este, hacia el aeropuerto internacional de Ginebra.

Una ves que los autos desaparecieron, los espectadores comenzaron dispersarse para continuar con sus ocupaciones habituales, pero un hombre se quedo observando. Parecía ser un jardinero, uno de tantos trabajadores que cuidaban los grandes espacios abiertos del CERN. Este miro a su alrededor, e intempestivamente salio corriendo, tomando una bicicleta cercana, y se perdió entre las calles.

Mientras tanto, una pareja entraba en el centro de computo del CERN. Este es básicamente una gran bodega donde se albergaba el equipo de computo. No solo la supercomputadora, sino también varios cientos de servidores y desktops convencionales. El Sargento Jean Philiphe Valois se veía muy distinto vestido de civil, aunque su ropa no alcanzaba a disimular su atlético físico. El hombre avanzo decidido. Había estudiado a fondo los planos y sabia por donde ir. En el edificio prácticamente no había personal dado que todas las operaciones se hacían de manera remota. Solo había algunos técnicos de mantenimiento y reparación que los ignoraron. No era raro ver visitantes por ahí, vagando confusos ante el ruido.

Valois abrió una puerta y entro directamente en la gran nave. Por un momento se quedo sorprendido por el ruido. Al saber que era aquí donde se alojaba uno de las mas poderosos centros de computo del mundo, había esperado un lugar silencioso, con algunos "bips" y un ambiente estéril, en su lugar el sitio era ruidoso, cientos de ventiladores y sistemas de extracción de aire mantenían al sitio a una temperatura aceptable para las maquinas. Valois sonrió al pensar que uno de los sitios de mas alta tecnología, sonaba como una convencional bodega de refrigeración. Después de una breve pausa para orientarse, Valois hizo una seña a la joven que lo acompañaba, y se dirigieron a la puerta trasera.

Salieron a un estacionamiento, donde un auto compacto los aguardaba. Un pequeño auto que nadie se habría tomado la molestia en voltear a ver. Valois le abrió la puerta a la joven con amabilidad y luego tomo su lugar al volante, arranco el auto y tomo la Route Routerford en dirección a al route Gregory, exactamente en dirección opuesta a el aeropuerto. Sin embargo no habían pasado desapercibidos. Un hombre aun montado en su bicicleta los estaba observando. En cuanto desaparecieron, el hombre tomo su teléfono celular, y hablo.

- Las palomas han dejado el nido. Van en dirección a la Route Gregory, Es un compacto rojo, placas 1-ARG-234, no los pierdan de vista. El doctor Hervieux dice que se dirigen a un escondite en la "Reserve Naturelle de la Haute Chaine du jura". Los caminos son estrechos ahí, sera fácil emboscarlos.

* * *

Sentaro-kun miraba fascinado todo a su alrededor. Era la primera ves que subía a un avión y todo era una novedad. El Doctor Shugahara observaba divertido al niño. Le había cedido el asiento junto a la ventanilla y el niño no sabía que atender, si el espectacular paisaje de Japón que se desplazaba bajo sus pies, o la película que tenia enfrente, o la comida que les acababan de servir. Para Shugahara era extraño viajar con un niño, a su edad varios de sus colegas ya eran padres, y por un momento se preguntó que se sentiría serlo, pero sabia que es algo que nunca había contemplado seriamente. Su trabajo lo apasionaba al grado que ser padre no era algo que no formaba parte de su plan de vida, y sin embargo...

La voz de Sentaro lo interrumpió... ¡pero no le entendió nada!. El doctor Shugahara, divertido, le señalo los audífonos que tenia puestos, y luego le indico que debía terminar de masticar el bocado que tenia en la boca. El niño se apresuró y trago sin terminar de masticar...

- Ahí esta la costa, pronto dejaremos Japón. Es la primera ves que salgo del país.

- ¿ Entonces como es que tenias pasaporte?

- Mis padres pensaban llevarme de vacaciones este verano, así que ya tenia todo listo.

- Entonces espero que disfrutes el viaje, Serán muchas horas de vuelo. Casi 12 horas. Si te aburres...

- Hay tanto que ver, no me aburriré...

Shugahara rio ante el entusiasmo del joven, pero tenia mas experiencia en esos viajes largos.

- Si te aburres, - continuo hablando - hay algo que quiero que leas. Será mi próximo libro, y me gustaría la opinión de alguien que no conoce nada sobre el tema.

- ¡Sensei!, ¿Quiere que yo opine sobre su libro?, yo no podría hacerlo.

- Si puedes hacerlo, no debes tener temor a expresarte, ademas es muy importante que lo leas. Te ayudara a entender muchas cosas.

Sentaro sonrió, inclino la cabeza y respondió con un decidido – "Hai", lo leeré.- Shugahara sonrió. Sabia que Ghadril tenia razón, este joven tenia mucho que ofrecer, pero nuevamente Sentaro lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

- Skuld me dijo que usted ha viajado mucho y que conoce muchos países y lugares extraños.

-Si, he tenido la oportunidad de viajar.

-¡Ah!, y tambien busca tesoros, oro, joyas, ídolos extraños...

Shugahara no pudo evitar reírse. Ante los ojos del niño sus viajes podían parecer dignos de una película.

-No, yo busco algo mas valioso, Plantas curativas, remedios, y a veces, incluso algo de magia.

El niño abrió la boca asombrado, ante la mención de magia.

- Por favor, cuénteme uno de sus viajes. Uno que tenga que ver con una selva.

-¿Una historia de la selva?- Shugahara se rascó la barbilla, y sonrió conforme le llegaban los recuerdos- Tengo una historia que te podría interesar, es sobre un chaman del Amazonas que me enseño una receta...

Shugahara no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mirada extasiada del niño y pronto, ambos estuvieron a miles de km de ahí...

* * *

El pequeño auto avanzaba en medio de una hermosa pradera verde por un estrecho camino de terraceria. La pradera termino y el camino los llevó en-medio de un espeso bosque. Debía ir despacio debido a que el camino era poco usado y había tramos en mal estado. El camino conducía a un viejo albergue para turistas abandonado cuando la zona había sido declarada zona natural protegida.

El auto se detuvo súbitamente y de el bajo el sargento Valois. Camino adelante del auto y examino el suelo atentamente. Había marcas de neumáticos recientes, le habían dicho que nadie visitaba el lugar. Instintivamente llevo su mano a la cintura, pero no estaba armado. Su respiración se contuvo un momento, escucho algo, era el sonido de vehículos en movimiento. Entro rápidamente al auto, dio vuelta en redondo y acelero retrocediendo sobre el camino, acelero lo mas que le permitía el camino de terraceria. Valois volteo a mirar a la joven que lo acompañaba, pero no dijo nada. Alcanzo a escuchar el sonido de un auto que los perseguía, provenía de un vehículo de doble tracción, que podía moverse mejor que el pequeño auto en ese terreno.

Entonces ante él vio un grupo de autos que estaba bloqueando el camino, freno violentamente, para evitar estrellarse contra ellos. Puso la velocidad en reversa e intento retroceder, pero detrás de él apareció una camioneta que freno y le bloqueo el paso así que también tuvo que frenar.

De los autos salió una docena de hombres armados, que lo apuntaban. Le hicieron señales para que ambos bajaran del auto. Valois tenia el rostro lleno de furia, pero no había manera de oponer resistencia y le indico a la joven que no saliera, El bajo lentamente levanto las manos indicando que no estaba armado y se planto enfrente del auto con mirada retadora ante el grupo armado.

Los hombres portaban mascaras y no podía ver sus expresiones, tampoco dejaron salir una sola palabra, así que era imposible identificarlos. Repentinamente el grupo se abrió y entre ellos apareció un hombre sin mascara. Al verlo Valois grito con odio.

- ¿Hervieux, hasta aquí ha llegado tu traición? ¿No has causado ya muertes? Esto no salvará a tu familia.

El Dr Adlene Hervieux portaba un arma, y avanzo lentamente como si estuviera caminando dormido, se colocó enfrente del grupo de hombres y con voz apenas perceptible dijo:.

- No espero que entienda, pero es mi única alternativa. Nunca quise hacerle daño a nadie, pero el destino nos pone en estas situaciones. No puedo hacer nada por usted, pero intentare que no le hagan daño a Jenny. Lo siento mucho.

Sin decir nada mas, levanto el arma y disparo contra el sargento. Este lanzo un grito ahogado y se llevó las manos al pecho y con una expresión de sorpresa, Valois se desplomo lentamente y cayo pesadamente al piso.

La joven en el auto miro atónita como caía, lanzo un grito ahogado y se llevó las manos al rostro, tratando de ocultar la escena ante sus ojos.

Hervieux se quedo en pie, mirando de manera inexpresiva el cuerpo tendido, entonces uno de los hombres hablo.

-¿Era necesario matarlo? Podría haber servido de algo.

-Debo regresar al CERN y el me podría identificar. Aun puedo ser útil para la causa. Ahora tomen a la mujer, pero no le hagan ningún daño, pagaran con su vida si algo le pasa... Ya saben que hacer.

Uno de los hombres abrió bruscamente la puerta del pequeño auto y arrastró a la joven fuera de él. La joven parecía incapaz de reaccionar. Si ningún miramiento, la arrojaron al interior de uno de los automóviles, Hervieux dio una orden y todos subieron a los autos, mientras el se dirigía al auto de la pareja. Saco una de las maletas del auto y la abrió, ahí había aun contenedor metálico sellado. Lo tomo con mucho cuidado y se dirigió al que parecía ser el jefe del grupo.

- Llévense esto con mucho cuidado, es muy peligroso. Bajo ninguna circunstancia intenten abrirlo, y ella es la única que sabe controlar su poder. Cuídenlo con su vida.

Hervieux dio una señal y dos de los autos partieron. Espero un momento y se subió al tercer auto. Inmediatamente partieron y pronto el lugar quedo en silencio, el disparo había asustado a las aves sumergiendo el lugar en un silencio casi absoluto, pero poco a poco, los ruidos del bosque parecieron querer devolver la paz a la escena de lo que había ocurrido. Solo quedo un auto abandonado y una figura postrada en el suelo de tierra.

* * *

Un par de hombres caminaban por un sendero desértico en medio de la noche, llevaban visores amplificadores de luz tipo militar, lo que les permitía moverse sin problemas bajo la noche sin luna. El cielo era tan despejado que parecía artificial y las estrellas brillaban con una pureza que los habitantes de las ciudades ya no pueden ni imaginar. Bajo la leve luz de estrellas se podía distinguir el rostro curtido por el sol, ropa resistente y desgastada, y sus pesadas mochilas de lona. Todo esto mostraba que los hombres no eran ningunos novato en ese ambiente. El sendero conducía a una colina casi desprovista de vegetación. Uno de ellos se detuvo un momento para orientarse, saco su cantimplora y se mojo los labios, después la guardo sabia que en el día esa agua le haría falta. Luego comenzó a ascender por la falta de la colina.

Poco a poco la pendiente de la colina aumento, y al final el sendero desapareció, llego un momento en que tuvieron que usar manos y pies para poder subir por una pendiente inclinada.

Una hora después llegaron a la cima. Uno de ellos se asomo cautelosamente al otro lado. Desde ahí se podía ver un pequeño pueblo en medio de una llanura reseca. A pesar de ser noche tomaron precauciones para no ser vistos, así que se acuclillaron y comenzaron a sacar el contenido de sus mochilas. Uno de ellos traía una pequeña pala y comenzó a cavar una zanja larga y ´poco profunda, mientras él otro construía un pequeño techo con una pesada lona grisácea. Al final colocaron el techo encima de la zanja. El espacio era suficiente para ocultar a una persona, y desde ahí tendría una buena vista del poblado. Uno de ellos busco varios arbustos para cubrir la lona y ademas le vació un poco de tierra, hasta que fue casi indistinguible de su entorno, mientras el otro abrió un maltratado estuche, saco una cámara con un poderoso tele-foto. A diferencia del resto de sus pertenencias, este era completamente nuevo. Su compañero había sacado una laptop y una antena parabólica. La encendió y checo la conectividad. No tendrían problemas en enviar la información.

Cuidadosamente el fotógrafo se metió a su refugio y comenzó a explorar el pueblo con el tele-foto, tomando algunas fotos de exposición larga, su compañero le dijo.

Regresare al auto por las provisiones, la espera sera larga, pero si mis contactos están en lo cierto, pronto habrá algo de acción. Nos pagaran bien por esas fotos. No todos los días podemos documentar el inicio de una revolución. Años mas tarde no podría evitar recordar esas palabras sin sentir un estremecimiento.

* * *

Por enésima vez, Marler maldecía su suerte, mientras intentaba mantener su barrera física intacta, pero sabia que no duraría. Conocía la capacidad de los guardias de Hild y sabia que no podía nada contra ellos. Miraba a su alrededor buscando una solución, Si estuviera sola, habría sido fácil escapar, pero detrás de ella estaban los sanadores, demonios que no tenían ninguna experiencia en combate y varios heridos. No podía dejarlos atrás.

Ella había estado inconsciente mientras recibía tratamiento, cuando el sanador en jefe la despertó súbitamente presentándole un mensaje urgente de Walharen, debido al tiempo en que tardó en reaccionar, apenas había logrado montar una primitiva defensa en el sala de curación del palacio, pero ahí no había nada que pudiera servir como arma.

Detrás de su barrera física, veía un grupo de seis guardias, pero solo dos estaban atacando, el resto de ellos observaban divertidos la escena.

Marler volvió a maldecir, y volteo a ver a los heridos que apenas y podían moverse. Era personal administrativo sin experiencia y varios sanadores, tragó saliva y apresuradamente le dijo al de mas alto rango.

-No podre contenerlos mucho tiempo, solo me queda una alternativa, intentare distraerlos y retrasarlos, ustedes deben intentar huir.

El jefe de sanadores, un hombre alto y de apariencia frágil la interrumpió.

-De ninguna manera, Mi Señora Marler. Usted es la Druhting de Hild, su vida es mas valiosa que la de nosotros. No tolerare perder a mi paciente mas valioso, especialmente después de ver todas las vidas que ha salvado en estos días. La protegeremos con nuestra vida. Seré solo un sanador, pero tengo algunos trucos y magia que podemos usar.

El hombre miro a su personal y a los pacientes, todos asintieron apoyando sus palabras. Marler sintió un nudo en la garganta, tantos años de ser despreciada y ahora estos demonios ofrecían sacrificarse por ella, pero por eso mismo no lo podía permitir. Tenia que pensar algo...

En ese momento una intensa luz ilumino el salón y el ataque de los guardias ceso. Todos voltearon a ver que había pasado y ahí, en medio de los cuerpos postrados de los guardias, apareció una diosa con ojos centelleantes y furiosos que dijo.

Nadie se va a sacrificar sin mi permiso.

- ¡Urd!- Grito Marler- ¿como es que estas aquí?

-¿Creías que dejaría sola a la persona mas fiel y valiosa que tiene mi madre.? Ademas, sabes que no debe desobedecer a tu sanador. Pero no hay tiempo de explicar mas, debemos irnos antes de que despierten. No tengo tiempo de sellarlos. El salón del trono es seguro, pero no aguantará mucho tiempo. Podemos ir por los corredores secretos de la guardia.

El jefe de sanadores, exclamó con sorna.

-Nada de corredores, no hay tiempo, los transportare directo al salón.

Urd alcanzo a exclamar. - pero la tele-transportación dentro del palacio esta blo...

No alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando sintió el impacto de una magia poderosa y antes de darse cuenta, estaban materializándose en el salón del trono, ante la mirada irritada de Hild...

- ¿como es posible? Toda teleportación esta bloqueada dentro del palacio.

La voz de Hild la interrumpió...

- Excepto en caso de una emergencia medica y el jefe de sanadores tiene acceso a sitios restringidos. Me asombra que ustedes dos ignoren tanto sobre el funcionamiento interno del palacio.

La voz burlona de Hild irrito a Urd, pero al verla a los ojos, se dio cuenta de algo... Solo era su vieja mascara para ocultar sus sentimientos, un leve brillo húmedo en sus ojos la traicionaba y supo que estaba feliz de verla a salvo. Al darse cuenta Urd no contestó, en otro momento habría comenzado a discutir con su madre, pero no era el momento para juegos infantiles. Solo asintió con la cabeza indicando que aceptaba las palabras de su madre, entonces se puso a examinar lo que estaba haciendo su madre.

Hild se encontraba en el centro del salón, haciendo una lenta y elegante danza, alrededor de ella jirones de magia y símbolos mágicos giraban y se dirigía a las puertas y paredes, creando una poderosa barrera mágica. Urd había usado muchas veces su barrera física, y apreciaba la compleja magia de su madre, que podía abarcar un espacio tan grande y al mismo tiempo poder ser tan selectiva para crear aperturas a voluntad. Era una impresionante muestra, no solo de poder sino de conocimientos mágicos.

Pero igualmente impresionante era que esa poderosa magia era lentamente consumida, por ello Hild no podía detener su lenta danza. Era un equilibrio mortal, tan pronto como un bloqueo era disuelto por el ataque exterior, este era reemplazado inmediatamente por otro. Era un equilibrio que mostraba el verdadero poder de Hild, el preciso control de magia avanzada.

Urd no pudo evitar recordar el pasado durante unos instantes y pensó la admiración que de niña había sentido hacia su madre. Su corazón se estremeció de nuevo con esa sensación, pero ahora mucho mas profunda. Se daba cuenta de que esa admiración estaba justificada.

Pero recordó su situación y comenzó a examinar el salón de trono, completamente distinto de la ultima vez que había estado ahí. El lugar estaba abarrotado de demonios, al parecer la mayor parte del personal habían logrado ser rescatado. Hild miro a su hija y comento de manera casi inaudible a los demás.

- Ese guardia tuyo los ha estado rescatando y trayendo hacia acá. Creo que ha logrado rescatar a la mayoría, estoy segura de que regresara de un momento a otro.

A pesar de la magia de Hild, se sentían vibraciones en el piso que les recordaba que estaba siendo atacado con magia increíblemente poderosa, y a pesar de la magia de Hild, no podría resistir para siempre especialmente si la seguridad del palacio había sido comprometida. Ni siquiera Hild, que tenia contingencias para las contingencias, había previsto algo así.

En eso escucharon una alarma, y un túnel apareció en una de las paredes, era Bragg seguido de otro grupo de personal que había logrado rescatar. Hild no bajo la barrera que bloqueaba el túnel, miro con desconfianza al guardia.

Urd se acercó, y Bragg le correspondió con una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa. Urd sonrió, ninguno de los guardias infectados podría hacer eso y le dijo a su madre.

- Esta bien, puedes dejarlos pasar, reconozco a Bragg.

Hild levanto las cejas con una resignación que casi parecía cómica y comento:

- Desgraciadamente es idéntico a los demás guardias, y en este momento debemos ser desconfiadas. Estuve tentada transformarlo en otra cosa, pero tal ves su identidad pueda ser usado a nuestro favor.

Entonces con un elegante y enérgico gesto, bajo la barrera. El grupo de demonios entró, su expresión de temor se convirtió en alivio al ver el lugar abarrotado con sus colegas. Apenas paso el grupo y Hild levanto de nuevo la barrera. Algunos de ellos re sintieron cohibidos ante la presencia de Hild.

Bragg avanzo y llego ante Hild, se arrodilló ante ella, y le dijo con su voz profunda.

- Mi lady Hild, este fue el ultimo grupo, no creo que quede nadie mas con vida. Yo soy Bragg, tercer asiento de la segunda Cohorte de la guardia de palacio, asignado actualmente al cuidado de mi prin... err, de la Princesa Urd y sigo siendo fiel a mi señora, finalmente tengo oportunidad para presentar mi informe:

Hild lo interrumpió con un gesto enérgico y lo examino con curiosidad, luego comprendió, miro a Urd y le pregunto.

-Urd ¿Le diste una de tus pociones?

Urd asintió, había esperado mantener esto como su secreto, pero había ahora algo mas importante en que pensar:

-Si, y creo que estamos pensando lo mismo. Al parecer un efecto secundario de mi poción fue lo que impidió que fuera infectado.

Sin dejar su lenta danza, Hild se acercó al guardia para examinarlo y le pregunto a Urd:

-¿removiste el bloqueo mental? ¿que mas alteraste?

-El hechizo de lealtad.- Hild levanto una ceja como única expresión de sorpresa y pregunto:

-Pero sin ese hechizo, ¿como es que te obedece?

Urd no pudo evitar reír.

-Madre, hay algo que es mas poderoso que los hechizos para hacer que se te obedezca. La lealtad se debe ganar, no imponer.

Un destello de ira ante ese reclamo cruzo por los ojos de Hild, pero no contesto. En lugar de eso, puso su mano sobre Bragg, quien aun estaba arrodillado y procedió a examinarlo con su magia. El poderoso demonio no pudo evitar estremecerse, sabia que él era una anomalía a los ojos de Hild y como tal podría ser desechado con un simple gesto. Hild cerro los ojos leyendo su mente y luego una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su cara...

-Al menos en este caso tienes razón, este guarda es completamente fiel a ... " su Princesita"...

Urd palideció ante el tono burlón de su madre, pero no contesto, sabia que en ese juego, ella no era rival y solo le contesto con una mirada de reproche que sostuvo altiva. Pero ese duelo de voluntades fue interrumpido por una voz profunda, era Wotan, quien examinaba una pantalla de datos sin prestar atención al conflicto enfrente de el y exclamo triunfante;

- Creo poder entender lo que paso, fue un accidente afortunado, según los informes de Walharen, la infección llego a través de los canales de energía encriptados de los guardias y esa encriptación es parte de los bloqueos del hechizo de lealtad. Al eliminar este, Bragg ya no puede usar la energía encriptada y debe usar las mismas fuentes de poder que nosotros. Es como una apuesta. En lugar de una infección segura como al resto de los guardas, ahora tiene la misma oportunidad de infección que todos nosotros.

- Urd volteo a ver al sabio y comento...

Interesante, tal ves podamos usarlo a nuestro favor- giro a ver al guardia- Bragg, me dijiste que hay 2000 guardias suspendidos. ¿donde están?

- Se encuentran en los niveles profundos, en animación suspendida, para el caso en que se requieran tropas frescas.

Urd se quedo pensativa, y miro a su madre, tenia una idea, pero su madre debería autorizarla.

- Si están suspendidos, es poco probable que estén infectados, si eliminamos el sello de lealtad y los reanimamos, estarán a nuestro favor.

- ¿Eliminar el sello de lealtad? - Exclamó Hild con sorna- No dejare que le hagan eso a mi guardia personal. ¿Como garantizare su lealtad? Debemos usar un hechizo distinto.

Marler que había estado callada súbitamente hablo con emoción:

- Mi señora Hild, humildemente ofrezco mi opinión. Esos demonios escogieron voluntariamente servir para ti, es el puesto de mas alto rango y prestigio que hay en nuestro mundo. Ellos y sus familias están orgullosos de pertenecer a tu guardia. El forzar su lealtad con magia es innecesario.

Hild no contesto inmediatamente. Siempre había sido desconfiada y normalmente habría dicho que no, pero en los últimos días, había visto que ella era respetada por sus acciones y no por el temor que infundía. Pero de alguna manera las palabras de Marler la habían impresionado. Pero era obvio que Marler se había sumergido en el tren de sus pensamientos al grado del olvidarse de Hild, luego hablo casi pensando en voz alta.

- Entonces debemos aplicarles la poción de Urd y despertarlos, son 2000 guardias élite contra 3000 infectados, creo que con la estrategia adecuada podemos compensar la diferencia numérica.

Urd miro a Marler, sonrió con fiereza ante la opción de un plan arriesgado y asintió, luego miro a su madre quien no pudo evitar una sonrisa idéntica ante la propuesta:

- Según parece Marler no ve ningún problema en cruzar 17 niveles de seguridad antes de llegar a los guardias en suspensión. Si ese es el caso, apruebo su plan, pero primero debemos llevar a esta gente a un lugar seguro. - Marler se sintió cohibida al darse cuenta de que había expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta, y que atónita al darse cuenta de que Urd y Hild aprobaban su plan. Hild entonces se dirigió a Urd:

- Urd, ¿podrás tomar mi lugar un momento? Solo yo podre levantar los bloqueos de seguridad y transportar al personal con Walharen.

Urd abrió la boca para protestar, pero no dijo nada, se daba cuenta de que de eso dependía poder continuar con el plan. Pero no estaba segura pode poder manejar magia de ese nivel. Después de unos seguidos de duda, contesto.

- Madre, los haré- luego con una franqueza poco usual en ella añadió- Pero no se cuanto tiempo lo pueda mantener, aun no estoy a tu nivel.

Estoy segura de que será suficiente. - Luego levanto la voz, que retumbo atronadora en la sala- Prepárense todo, los transportare a un lugar seguro, luego me propongo recuperar mi palacio. Vayan todos a la puerta principal para abrir un portal.

La mayor parte del grupo se dirigió obediente hacia la puerta, pero un pequeño grupo se colocó frente a ella, pusieron una rodilla en el piso, y ion de ellos abrió.

Mi señora Hild, no somos soldados pero permitamos luchar por usted. No podemos dejarla sola.

Hild sintió un nudo en la garganta. De nuevo, un grupo de demonios se ofrecía a ayudarla y arriesgar sus vidas. Tal ves Marler y Urd tenían razón y la lealtad era algo que no debería imponerse. En el mundo de Hell estaba por ser transformado.

* * *

Nuevamente las valquirias habían formado un circulo con Belldandy en el centro, pero esta vez ademas habían sacado a sus ángeles que flotaban sobre ellas, pues la magia que realizarían ahora era de mas precisión.

Lind se encontraba sentada en el suelo enfrente de Belldandy y cantaba suavemente para entrar en trance. Debería ser capaz de liberar su conciencia de su cuerpo para poder entrar en la mente de Belldandy. Pero esto seria mucho mas difícil que si Belldandy fuera aun solo una diosa de primera categoría. Al ser elevada a Kamisama, automáticamente se habían instalado barreras de protección en su mente. Esas barreras, más complejas y avanzadas que incluso las que protegían a Yggdrasil, deberían haberla protegido y eso preocupaba a Lind, la alternativa era que el ente extraño, que ella estaba segura que compartía la mente de Belldandy, ya estuviera ahí antes de ser Kamisama. Una sospecha se había comenzado a formar en la mente de Lind, pero solo había una forma de averiguarlo. Respiro hondo y finalmente exclamo.

- ¡Estoy lista!

Herja asintió, pero no pudo evitar un momento de duda, estaban a punto de intentar hacer algo que jamas nadie había intentado; penetrar en la mente de Kamisama. Ese era uno de los máximos crímenes que podían existir en su mundo, pero ellas ya no tenían nada que perder después de haberse atrevido a desafiar su autoridad y aprisionarla, aun así la disciplina ante la autoridad imbuida durante millones de años seguía pesando en su mente., así que no pudo evitar comentar antes de iniciar la magia.

- Lind, gracias a ti, nuestro mundo nunca nos olvidará, pero nunca espere ser recordada como criminal.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo XXVIII**


	29. La luz en el desierto

_Les ofresco una disculpa por el tiempo que tarde en terminar este capitulo,  
pero tuve demasiado trabajo. Tratare de retomar el paso con la historia.  
_

_ Aun tenemos un buen camino que recorrer juntos y me gustaría escuchar su opinión  
puesto que un autor vive gracias a los comentarios de sus lectores.  
_**Atentamente**

**Elnauhual**

* * *

**La orden de los Caballeros Mortales**

_Por Javier Delgado aka Elnauhual_

_Fan fiction, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa" de Kōsuke Fujishima._

Capitulo XXIX

**La luz en el desierto**

Lind flotaba en la nada absoluta sus sentidos habían sido separados de su cuerpo físico y ahora solo era una conciencia pura separada de la materia, incapaz de ver, sentir o tocar, un aislamiento tan grande podría llevar a la locura a una mente débil. En vano intentaba mover y sentir unas extremidades que no existían. Sin embargo, sabía que seguía existiendo un lazo con su cuerpo físico y era importante que ese lazo se mantuviera abierto, eso era lo que las valquirias estaban haciendo. La mente de Belldandy había sido blindada al convertirse en Kamisama, y para poder mantener una vía en esa poderosa barrera las valquirias estaban usando todo su poder para mantener abierta una pequeña grieta. Si se rompía, su conciencia seria separada definitivamente de su cuerpo, este viviría pero sería solo una mente sin conciencia, con todos sus recuerdos, pero desprovista de conciencia.

Aun con ese riesgo no dudo en seguir adelante, dejo de intentar sentir por medio de ese cuerpo que no existía y se concentró en sentir directamente con la mente, necesitaba encontrar un punto de contacto con la mente de Belldandy. Como un eco lejano y distorsionado alcanzo a percibir pensamientos lejanos. Estaban demasiado llenos de ruido pero podía sentir en ellos una profunda hostilidad hacia su presencia. Sentía el rechazo que buscaba alejarla como una corriente en contra, pero sabía que tenía que luchar y avanzar justamente en su dirección y así poco a poco se introdujo más profundamente en la mente de Belldandy. Al avanzar a la fuente de esos pensamientos, la obscuridad cedía y la rodeo una leve luz conforme el fantasma de su conciencia comenzaba a tomar forma y sus sentidos regresaban, pero este cuerpo no era su cuerpo real, sino una ilusión creada a partir de los recuerdos de Belldandy, después de todo aquí los recuerdos y pensamientos de Belldandy eran la realidad.

Su cuerpo termino de materializarse y ella finalmente pudo volver ver y a sentir. Se miró a sí misma y no pudo evitar una leve exclamación de sorpresa. Flotaba completamente desnuda en medio de una nada luminosa. Con curiosidad reviso su cuerpo, era ella y a la vez no lo era. Medito unos momentos sobre ese aparente enigma hasta que comprendió lo que pasaba. Este cuerpo era la imagen que Belldandy tenía de ella, y para la diosa ella no era una de las más poderosas valquirias, tampoco era la comandante del escuadrón élite. Para ella las insignias o el rango significaban poco y por eso no las portaba. Para Belldandy era una diosa, una mujer que valía no por sus títulos, sino solo por lo que era. Con curiosidad examino su cuerpo, era ligeramente más joven, más suave, era más... ¿femenino?, Lind se dio el lujo de una risa alegre. Sin embargo no todo estaba bien, en esa forma no tenía ningún poder y no podría luchar contra lo que se encontraba en la mente de la diosa. Tenía que recuperar los recuerdos recientes de Belldandy para recuperar su forma completa.

Finalmente sintió que dejaba de flotar y sus pies tocaron suavemente una superficie dura. Al principio solo vio una planicie infinita, que poco a poco comenzó a llenarse de elementos. Esperaba que también su cuerpo debiera comenzar a transformarse en los recuerdos más recientes de Belldandy sobre ella, y sin embargo, no pasaba nada.

Miro a su alrededor extrañada, se encontraba ya en la mente de Belldandy y debería estar viendo el torrente de recuerdos, sensaciones y sentimientos que hacen una mente, pero a su alrededor todo estaba nebuloso, apenas y se distinguían los elementos que deberían ser sus recuerdos. Una niebla pegajosa los rodeaba y ocultaba.

Lind se acercó a un grupo de objetos, pero a niebla no se echaba para atrás, sino que parecía querer envolverla y devorarla. Lind entonces murmuro un hechizo, no estaba segura si funcionaria, pero tal vez un hechizo verbal podría invocar un poco de magia en este lugar. Una vez completado, uso la magia para petrificar la niebla y esta pareció volverse una roca vieja y desgastada. Con un gran golpe de su puño intento romperla.

Gritó de dolor al impacto, la petrificada niebla no cedió y casi sintió como si los huesos de la mano se hubieran roto, pero aparecieron cuarteaduras, Ignorando el dolor Lind volvió a golpear y fragmentos petrificados de niebla comenzaron a caer y detrás de ellos un luminoso recuerdo emergió iluminando el lugar.

Escucho un gruñido, como si la nueva luz estuviera lastimando a alguien y todo se estremeció. Su cuerpo brillo y en sus manos apareció su hacha de combate. Al parecer había liberado este recuerdo. Entonces comprendió.

Los recuerdos de Belldandy eran su arma más poderosa para luchar contra esa conciencia extraña. Así que esta había bloqueado y ocultado su memoria. Ahora tenía que liberarla para poder lograr que Belldandy recuperar su fuerza.

Veo el extenso paisaje que la rodeaba, ella parecía una minúscula en medio de ella pero no dejaría que eso la intimidara, sonrió y empuño su hacha en contra de la neblina. Pronto el lugar comenzó a llenarse de luz y poco a poco, su uniforme, sus marcas de diosa, y sus poderes de valquiria comenzaron a regresar.

* * *

Protegido dentro de su refugio en la cima de la colina el hombre tomo un sorbo de agua y continuo observando, a pesar de estaba bajo el sol de medio día en un sitio semidesértico, su refugio le permitía suficiente protección para no sufrir demasiado, solo necesitaba paciencia y eso era algo que le sobraba. Su nombre era Giorgio Vaglia, y había comenzado su carrera como fotógrafo de documentales de vida salvaje, pero ahora estaba usando esa experiencia para ocultarse para poder observar a los animales más extraños de todos: los seres humanos. Su paciencia y experiencia en pasar desapareció le habían rendido frutos en ocasiones anteriores y esta no sería la excepción.

Hacia unas horas, un viejo jeep había traído a una prisionera. Una joven menuda y delgada, a la que trataban de una manera brutal, como intentando intimidarla. Giorgio se había sentido impotente ante lo que veía, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, excepto registrar y dar a conocer lo que pasaba. Faltaba muy poco para la noche y el sol comenzaba a rozar el horizonte, cuando alcanzo a ver movimiento inusual en el pequeño poblado.

Del edificio donde se alojaba la vieja escuela salió un grupo de hombres. Estos arrastraban a dos mujeres, una era la joven que habían traído. Rápidamente enfoco su tele-foto y comenzó a grabar los detalles. Trago saliva al ver que era la joven que había traído prisionera. Su rostro mostraba evidencia de golpes, su ropa estaba rasgada y dejaba ver moretones en su cuerpo. Aun así, caminaba erguida y orgullosa. La otra mujer parecía ser de la propia aldea y parecía incapaz de moverse por el terror, por lo que era prácticamente arrastrada de un lugar a otro. El grupo de hombres las obligo a avanzar a donde estaban los vehículos. El hombre que parecía ser el líder dio órdenes y subieron en ellos a las mujeres a la fuerza, inmediatamente arrancaron. Las llevaron a un sitio abierto cerca de donde había un promontorio rocoso, a un kilómetro de la aldea. Ahí descendieron. Giorgio rechino los dientes al ver que el lider derribaba a la joven fuera del vehículo de un brutal golpe. Al parecer ella se rehusaba a hacer algo. Luego tomo una pistola y la coloco en la sien de la otra mujer. La prisionera se levantó lentamente, miro al hombre con impotencia y finalmente asintió. Pero sus siguientes acciones no parecieran tener sentido.

Dos hombres la subieron a un jeep y este se alejó casi medio kilómetro de ahí atravesando la seca llanura, mientras el resto del los vehículos se colocaban detrás del promontorio de rocas, quedando ocultos por él. El vehículo con la joven se detuvo en un lugar despejado y bajo la vigilancia de los hombres, la joven descendió, y de una caja, saco algo muy pequeño. A esa distancia era imposible a Giorgio ver que era, pero no debió ser mayor que una caja de fósforos. Cuidadosamente lo coloco encima de una piedra y el grupo regreso con ella hasta colocarse detrás del promontorio. Después de una breve discusión, la joven se asomo por el promontorio para poder ver el objeto que había dejado atrás, extendió su brazo, parecía tener algo luminoso en su mano y que además deseaba ocultarlo de la vista de los hombres, pero era casi imposible ver que era, la obscuridad comenzaba a invadir el lugar, entonces algo parecido a un rayo de luz salió de su mano en dirección al pequeño objeto que había dejado.

Repentinamente la noche se hizo día. Giorgio gritó al ser deslumbrado por este súbito amanecer, afortunadamente había visto la escena a través del visor LCD de su cámara de lo contrario habría quedado cegado. La luz continúo unos segundos y comenzó a desvanecerse. Poco después le llego la onda de choque de una poderosa explosión que casi arranca el techo de su escondrijo. Giorgio maldijo, la luz había dañado los CCDs de su cámara y no podía ver. En cuanto paso la onda de choque buscó rápidamente otra cámara entre sus pertenencias, y se irguió para ver mejor. Entonces Giorgio miro al cielo y lanzo un grito de terror. El paisaje estaba dominado por algo que nunca había esperado llegar a ver de cerca. La ominosa nube en forma de hongo que había sido parte de las pesadillas de la humanidad desde hacia medio siglo.

* * *

Keiichi escucho la alarma de la cafetera eléctrica y se dirigió a la cocina donde fue asaltado por el fuerte aroma del café recién hecho. Ese aroma parecía estar completamente fuera de lugar, pues estaba acostumbrado a las delicadas mezclas de té de Belldandy, así que lo sentía como una invasión pero no podía dejar de reconocer que tenía algo de estimulante, luego procedió a preparar un almuerzo estilo occidental. Afortunadamente Shugahara le había dado algunas lecciones básicas de cocina, a un nivel que él pudiera comprender y el era bueno para seguir instrucciones exactas, aunque no estaba seguro de que Belldandy aprobara ver como abordaba la cocina como un problema de ingeniería.

Al terminar se detuvo a apreciar su obra culinaria, después vació el café recién hecho en un termo lo que ayudo a contener el aromático aroma que ya amenazaba con invadir todo el templo, por un momento Keiichi se angustió al notar que los sutiles aromas que le recordaban la presencia de Belldandy desaparecían, pero poco a poco estos comenzaron a retornar y se tranquilizó, después de todo era lo menos que podía hacer por su visitante y Belldandy siempre respetaría las reglas de la hospitalidad. Mientras preparaba una charola con el desayuno, comenzó a pensar en el plan de día.

Hasta ahora todo había resultado más fácil de lo que había esperado. Galileo había investigado en los archivos de la "**Ceramic Society of Japan**" y localizado una pequeña planta industrial de productos cerámicos industriales cerca de Chiba y que llevaba el ostentoso nombre de Nikkato Corp. La competencia con los productos coreanos estaba a punto de hacerla cerrar y prácticamente habían saltado ante la oportunidad de hacer un nuevo producto cerámico para el CERN, sin importarles saber lo que era.

Con la ayuda de Galileo había podido analizar su línea de producción y con un mínimo de alteraciones, habían planeado las modificaciones necesarias. Keiichi no podía negar que había disfrutado el proceso de modificar y optimizar los procesos. Galileo le había permitido hacer simulaciones del proceso antes de encontrar la combinación optima y el gerente de la planta, que lo había visto al principio con escepticismo debido a su juventud, ahora era todo zalamería ante el joven y brillante ingeniero que estaba a punto de salvar su planta.

Keiichi sonrió, se podía mal acostumbrar a eso, el ser alabado por gente de mayor edad que él era toda una experiencia. Gracias a eso, si todo salía bien, esa misma tarde podría hacer las primeras corridas de prueba y tal vez podrían terminar antes del plazo prometido a Lind. Entonces su sonrisa desapareció y se quedo congelado un momento, recordó que no había podido comunicarse con Lind y Galileo la había estado buscando en vano, era como si hubiera desaparecido junto con Belldandy. En voz alta exclamo:

- Galileo, ¿haz logrado algo?

Una voz profunda y agradable le contesto, esta salió del celular que el Dr Shugahara le había regalado para estar en contacto. Galileo había aprendido a usar todos los equipos de comunicaciones de la tierra y parecía moverse sin ninguna restricción entre ellos. A pesar de que Keiichi había descubierto que con poco de esfuerzo extra podía comunicarse mentalmente con la nueva conciencia gracias a él "Software" que esta le había instalado, el se sentía más a gusto con métodos más tradicionales de comunicación.

- Lo siento Keiichi-san. A pesar de que ahora tengo acceso completo a los sistemas de comunicación del cielo, me ha sido imposible localizarlas. Skuld también está preocupada pues tampoco sabe nada de ellas, está intentado localizarlas pero dado que Belldandy es ahora Kamisama, la información sobre su paradero está fuertemente restringida.

Keiichi cerró los puños con impotencia. Había esperado que con el despertar de Galileo la comunicación serie más sencillo, pero los problemas no parecían acabar y comenzó a temer lo peor.

- ¿Haz podido localizar a Urd?

- Se encuentra en el palacio de Hild, los canales de comunicación están abiertos, pero no hay respuesta, excepto por un mensaje personal que Urd dejo para Shugahara -san. Al parecer hubo un nuevo brote de locura y su prioridad es contrarrestarlo. Lo más preocupante es que también perdí comunicación con los sabios que estaban trabajando en conjunto con el Dr Shugahara-san para encontrar la cura, ellos habían estado en comunicación constante con un grupo de la universidad de Chiba. Estoy intentando tener acceso a sus archivos, estaban muy optimistas de lograr algo pronto. Según los datos que me enviaron, es exactamente el mismo tipo ataque que en el cielo. Si ellos logran una cura, para los demonios, es muy posible que también se pueda aplicar a los dioses.

Keiichi se estremeció, Urd y Belldandy estaban fuera de contacto a pesar de que ahora ambas ocupaban posiciones de mucho poder e influencia, eso no auguraba nada bueno, no pudo evitar expresar su preocupación en voz alta.

- ¿Que podemos hacer? Me siento inútil

- Keiichi-san. Mi sugerencia es que siga adelante con la fabricación de los brazaletes, incluso si encuentran una cura, esta no servirá para prevenir la infección en primer lugar. Muchos dependen de usted Keiichi-san.

Keiichi asintió. Él lo sabía, pero era reconfortante escucharlo. Ya había terminado de preparar la charola cuando escucho unas voces. Era el profesor Srivapati y Somasindu. Pronto tendría que partir a la planta de Nikkato Corp. Ante la perspectiva de hacer algo Keiichi se olvido de sus dudas, siempre se había sentido inútil para proteger a Belldandy y aun le costaba trabajo creer que sus conocimientos finalmente podían ser útiles y por eso pondría toda su voluntad en esta tarea, así que recogió la charola de comida para llevársela a su huésped, el día seria largo.

* * *

Un fornido guardia de palacio caminaba por un largo y obscuro pasillo. A pesar de estar en las zonas más profundas del palacio, eso no evitaba que este fuera un lugar amplio con las paredes de piedra sobrecargadas de adornos, falsos motivos arquitectónicos y runas antiguas talladas toscamente, sin embargo para un habitante de este mundo, esas decoraciones decían algo mas, eran temas y motivos muy antiguos. Este lugar debía ser una de las más antiguas construcciones de Hell. Pero el guardia no prestaba atención a nada de eso, en cambio concentraba su atención en su prisionero. A empujones conducía a un anciano demonio, este tenía sus ropas parcialmente desgarradas y se podían ver grandes magullones en su piel. El guardia lo golpeaba brutalmente cada vez que se retrasaba.

Después de un largo trayecto pasaron frente a un guardia que custodiaba un elaborado portal. El guardia sonrió cruelmente al ver el estado del prisionero, sin decir nada se acercó al prisionero y le dio un golpe que lo estrello contra la pared. El primer guardia gruño con disgusto. - No lo mates, lo necesito para cruzar al siguiente nivel.

Por respuesta obtuvo una risa, pero el guardia se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Con muchos trabajos el prisionero se levantó y miro con hostilidad a los dos guardias.

- Aun tiene ganas de luchar, pero no durará mucho.- comento el primer guardia- Cuando termine con él te lo puedo dejar.

El guardia de la puerta gruño con satisfacción ante la idea y se hizo a un lado.

Guardia y prisionero avanzaron por otro largo pasillo envuelto en penumbras hasta una imponente puerta excesivamente decorada ante la cual cuatro guardias luchaban entre sí sin hacerse ningún daño. Al parecer querían averiguar quién era el más fuerte y no les importaba causar destrozo a su alrededor. Grandes bloques de piedra desprendidos de las paredes eran testigos de su poder, pero detuvieron su pelea ante el recién llegado.

-¿Que haces con un prisionero? Todos ellos son traidores y deben morir.

- Lo necesito para cruzar esa puerta. Ustedes ni siquiera han logrado debilitarla, en lugar de eso están perdiendo el tiempo peleando entre ustedes.

- ¿Perder el tiempo? - gruño el más grande de los guardias- ¿Quien eres tú para decirlo? Ya te enseñare lo que es perder algo.- sin ninguna advertencia se lanzó contra el recién llegado. Los otros guardas se colocaron detrás de él para ver el resultado del encuentro

Súbitamente el prisionero abandono su actitud sumisa y rápidamente se colocó detrás de dos de los demonios con una rapidez que solo podía provenir del uso de avanzada magia, los toco en la espalda con la palma de la mano, y grito un poderoso hechizo. Los dos demonios se quedaron inmóviles, y lentamente se desmoronaron al suelo complementarte sin sentido.

Mientras tanto, el demonio que lo había traído prisionero, se enfrentó contra su atacante, apenas pareció moverse, pero lo esquivo hábilmente y antes de que este recuperara el equilibrio le lanzo un poderoso golpe en el cuello, su lugar más vulnerable, dejándolo sin sentido, el atacante cayó al piso con una expresión de sorpresa.

El guardia restante gruño ferozmente y se lanzó contra el prisionero, pero este se movió con una vez más con agilidad inusitada y simplemente toco el puño de su atacante repitiendo su hechizo y el feroz demonio se desplomó sin sentido.

El guardia miro con sorpresa al anciano demonio, pero pronto su sorpresa se convirtió en una amplia sonrisa:

-Pensé que solo la Princesita Urd era capaz de derrotar a un guardia élite, no esperaba que un...

- ¿Un viejo demonio como yo los derrotara?- el viejo demonio rió con una risa que tenía un aire de travesura - Es solo un hechizo que a veces tengo que usar con los pacientes difíciles, nada de importancia. Los demonios de alto nivel nunca son buenos pacientes y hay que obligarlos a recibir sus tratamientos.

- No creo que Hild esté muy complacida de esa habilidad que tienes, ella estaría contrariada de ver que sus guardias son derrotados tan fácilmente. - Miro a su alrededor y la sonrisa se desvaneció de su cara, para convertirse en preocupación - Ahora debes curar tus heridas, intenté no causarte demasiado daño, pero era necesario ser convincente. Afortunadamente de aquí en adelante ya no necesitaremos fingir.

El viejo demonio gruño con desdén.

- No es nada que un poco de magia curativa no arregle, un poco de dolor es aceptable en nombre de la Hild- sama, y no te puedo culpar por el trato que me dieron los otros guardias. - El demonio sonrió, extendió las manos y con su avanzada magia curativa comenzó un hechizo para restaurar su cuerpo lastimado. Para el jefe de sanadores de Hild no había ningún problema en eso.

El guardia comento cuando este término:

- Ahora debemos sacar a los demás de sus sellos, tenemos unos momentos libres y debemos aprovechar para curar a los heridos.

Saco una serie de discos de uno de sus bolsillos y los coloco en el sueño. El sanador lanzo un nuevo hechizo y de sobre cada uno de ellos apareció una figura, eran Urd y el resto de su extraño escuadrón de demonios.

Urd lanzo un grito de disgusto

- Como odio el ser sellada, incluso el saber que solo será temporal no ayuda mucho a que sea tolerable.

Por la expresión de sus compañeros, era obvio que opinaban lo mismo, Urd aprovecho ese momento para estudiar a su escuadrón: Un guardia élite, un sanador, un experto en cantos antiguos y un par de demonios burócratas. No pudo evitar reír ante el espectáculo. Uno de los lugares más protegidos del palacio seria asaltado por este irregular grupo. Prometía ser muy interesante, pero su sonrisa se congeló al ver el estado de los dos jóvenes burócratas, eran demonios inexpertos que habían intentado entrar en combate. Se dirigió a ellos en tono airado.

- ¡Ekur, Shulgi!

Uno de los jóvenes gimió lastimeramente, tenía una extensa quemadura en un brazo y parecía a punto de perder el sentido, pero luchaba para sobreponerse y contestó:

- Urd-sama, por favor, disculpa nuestra torpeza, solo somos asistentes del bibliotecario.- El joven parecía estar asombrado de que Urd pudiera recordar su nombre, para él era normal que sus superiores lo olvidaran.

- Muy bien Ekur, escúchame, sé muy bien lo que eres y por eso no espero que peleen. Ustedes dos tienen un valioso propósito que cumplir y no deben arriesgar sus vidas. - Los ojos de Urd destellaron con fuego y los demonios enmudecieron con temor por la ira que reflejaban - Así que presten atención, y lo mismo para todos ustedes. No quiero héroes, el próximo que intente arriesgar su vida para defenderme, lo matare en persona. ¡Entendido!

- Pero mi-lady Urd, Hild nos dijo que...

- No importa lo que les haya dicho mi madre, está bien que estén dispuestos a morir, pero no lo harán mientras yo esté al mando de este grupo. Nadie debe arriesgar su vida a cambio de la mía. NO lo tolerare. Es una orden.

Todos asintieron sin dar crédito a las palabras de Urd, pero el saber que ella valoraba sus vidas solo reforzó sus intenciones de sacrificarse por ella. Urd cerró un momento los ojos, y pudo recordar un lejano campo de batalla en la tierra, hacia casi mil años. Recordó el hedor de la sangre, los cuerpos mutilados en combate, los ojos vacíos mirando al cielo de gente que había conocido y muerto por su culpa. Se había prometido a si misma que nunca nadie más moriría por su culpa, pero sabía que ni siquiera Bragg podría comprenderla en eso. Este último sonrió ante la intensidad de las palabras de Urd, la diosa estaba demostrando ser un lider capaz. Urd continúo dando órdenes:

-Anciano, asegúrate de sanarlos bien, tendremos poco tiempo para que se recuperen.- Luego miro al elegante demonio que los acompañaba.

- Wotan, es hora de usar tus talentos. Según parece esos- señalando a los demonios caídos- intentaron abrirse paso a la fuerza, y con eso debieron activaron las defensas de la puerta. Eso implica que la puerta no aceptara órdenes directas durante varias horas y no podemos esperar. Esta puerta es muy antigua y su magia también, tú eres el experto, dices que ayudaste a construirla.

Wotan sonrió complacido, la oportunidad de demostrar sus talentos era algo que se presentaba pocas veces. Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, no camino a la puerta sino a un costado de ella. Luego comenzó un canto antiguo, pero estos no parecían contener ninguna magia.

-Gengr Hildr vefa ok Hjörþrimul, Sanngríðr, Svipul, sverðum tognum:

Urd levanto una ceja, esa era una vieja canción dedicada a Hild. Su madre había insistido en que la memorizara: "Hild comenzara a hilar sus planes, y Hjörþrimul, Sanngríðr y Svipul emergerán con espadas desenvainadas". Ella lo había hecho porque consideraba muy ridícula la imagen de su madre tejiendo, solo mas tarde lograrían entender que su madre tejía otro tipo de cosas, ante su sorpresa, Wotan le sonrió indicándole a ella que continuara y Urd cerró los ojos recordando ese canto y entono con su hermosa voz.

-skarpt mun gnesta, skjöldr mun bresta, mun hjalmgagarr í hlíf koma.

Así que Hild había usado esa canción como password para este lugar. Urd misma había usado un fragmento de esa canción para su propia magia: "La lanza se romperá, el escudo se romperá y la espada perforara la armadura". Ahora lo entendía, y comprendió la risa de su madre al enviarla a este lugar sin decirle el password. Urd se quedo quieta un momento al pensar en esto último. ¿Que mas información oculta le había dado Hild?, medito un poco y recordó los nombres de la canción: ¿Hjörþrimul, Sanngríðr, Svipul? Urd sonrió al encontrar la respuesta, esos deberían ser los nombres de los líderes de la reserva. Tenía que comenzar por localizarlos.

Apenas terminaba de formular esos pensamientos cuando de la pared comenzó a formarse una gigantesca puerta, no era elaborada pero si extremadamente grande y pesada, producto de una poderosa magia defensiva. Wotan explico sonriente, señalando la puerta destrozada a un lado.

-Esa era una puerta falsa, detrás de ella, solo hay mas roca. Fue idea mía cuando se diseño este lugar, pero solo alguien de la casa reinante podrá abrirla. - hizo una respetuosa reverencia- Urd-sama, por favor, de la orden.

Urd no pudo evitar reír, ese pomposo demonio le había dado a entender que se necesitaba alguna clase especial de magia para abrir la puerta, y resultaba que solo requería una vieja canción y un gesto mágico.

Urd levanto la mano en un sencillo gesto, el mismo que usaba para abrir cualquier puerta de palacio, no podía ser más simple.

La puerta emitió un breve destello dirigiendo a ella, al parecer estaba verificando su identidad e inmediatamente se abrió. Detrás de ella, se alcanzaban a ver miles de cilindros cristalinos, cada uno de ellos conteniendo un cuerpo. Eran la guardia de reserva.

-¡Ekur, Shulgi!-llamo a los dos asistentes – Deben localiza e identificar primero a Hjörþrimul, Sanngríðr y Svipul. Son los tres líderes de la guardia. Lleven al sanador ante ellos para que aplique el antídoto contra el hechizo de lealtad. Rompan la suspensión y en cuanto despierten, denles las ordenes que les pedí que memorizaran. Entonces ellos les ayudaran a despertar al resto usando el mismo procedimiento.

Los dos jóvenes demonios asintieron, y se dispusieron a entrar a el gigantesco reciento, pero Urd los contuvo con un gesto.

- Esperen, olvidan que ustedes no tienen autoridad para dar órdenes a los líderes del escuadrón de reserva.- Con una sonrisa traviesa, avanzo y coloco las palmas de sus manos en los asombrados jóvenes. Urd entonces hizo algo que ella había jurado nunca hacer. Invocar su herencia y autoridad como hija de Hild, con eso modificó el nivel de los jóvenes. Al terminar las marcas en las caras de los jóvenes habían cambiado. - Los he nombrado comandantes supremos del ejército de Hell. Solo Hild, Marler y yo estamos por encima de ustedes, así que tengan cuidado con lo que las ordenes que les den a los guardas.

Los jóvenes se tocaron el rostro, atónitos, mientras Urd reía ante sus caras, pero fue interrumpida por una rápida serie de pequeñas explosiones que se escuchaba a sus espaldas.

Urd volteo y alcanzo a ver como un por uno comenzaba a materializarse cientos de guardias que la miraban con ojos salvajes. Los habían descubierto antes de lo planeado, grito a los jóvenes.

Entren y cumplan con su deber, cuando terminen, busquen una terminal de acceso seguro y repórtense con Hild.

- Pero Urd-sama, usted tendría que estar con...

No hay tiempo- dijo señalando ante los guardas que seguían materializándose. - Si ellos entran ahí todo está perdido, tenemos que quedarnos a detenerlos, todo dependemos de ustedes. ¡Corran!

Después de un momento de duda, los dos jóvenes y el sanador entraron al recinto, luego Urd volteo a mirar a sus compañeros.

- Wotan, Bragg, ustedes también entren yo sellare la puerta.

Wotan la miro altivo y dijo.

- Urd-sama. Temo que ninguno nosotros dos obedecerá esa orden. Si sobrevivimos podrá aplicarnos el castigo que considere conveniente. - Bragg sonrió aprobando sus palabras- Soy un sabio y hay algunos hechizos muy poderosos que siempre he tenido curiosidad de probar.

Urd no intentó protestar, sabía que ella sola no sobrevivirá mucho tiempo, al menos con la ayuda de estos dos rebeldes podría ganar un poco más de tiempo. Con un gesto de resignación cerró la puerta. Entonces se dio la vuelta lentamente para examinar al enemigo, y dijo.

- Soy la más poderosa, así que yo atraeré su atención. Wotan, no dudo de tu conocimiento, pero sé que necesitas tiempo para poder crear un hechizo avanzado. Detendré lo más posible su ataque, mientras que Bragg bloquea lo que yo no pueda detener.

Wotan pregunto con un gesto de escepticismo.

- Urd-sama ¿Como va a lograr atraer sus ataques hacia usted? No creo simplemente acepten su invitación...

Urd rió con una risa maliciosa, no muy distinta de la de su madre, elevo sus brazos y con su magia, cambio su atuendo, ahora tenia un elegante uniforme de combate que hizo estremecer a Wotan en cuanto lo reconoció e instintivamente adopto una posición defensiva, Urd portaba el uniforme de uno los más temibles enemigos de Hell. Urd sonrió satisfecha ante su reacción

- No creo que ninguno de ellos pueda rehusar la oportunidad de atacar a una valquiria.

* * *

El Dr Shugahara y Sentaro-kun se encontraban en medio de un atareado aeropuerto. El niño miraba azorado tanta actividad y a gente de tantas nacionalidades distintas. El número de preguntas por minuto que hacia estaban a punto de exceder la capacidad del Shugahara, pero en las contestaba de buen grado. Le gustaba la sana curiosidad del niño. Súbitamente se quedo a mitad de una pregunta y su rostro se ensombreció. Sentaro le pregunto preocupado.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No estoy seguro, sentí una profunda angustia. Es como una premonición, algo acerca de Urd. Nunca he creído en esas cosas, pero con lo que he vivido ahora creo que si es posible.

Sin decir más, tomo su celular y envió un corto mensaje de texto. Apenas habían pasado unos segundos, escucho una voz profunda saliendo de su celular.

- Shugahara san, en que le puedo servir.

- ¿Puedes comunicarme con Urd? Tengo el presentimiento de que algo está mal.

- Lo siento, pero es imposible, el palacio de Hild está bajo ataque. Su guardia personal fue infectada y no hay comunicación.

Shugahara se mordió el labio con preocupación. - ¿No tienes ninguna información sobre ella?

- Le dejo un mensaje, e instrucciones de que solo usted lo escuchara. Si se coloca los audífonos, se lo transmitiré.

Shugahara rápidamente busco los audífonos del celular y ante la intrigada mirada de Sentaro-kun, escucho el mensaje. Poco después un sonrojado Shugahara se los quito lentamente. Sentaron comenzó a preguntarle, pero el doctor tardo un poco en escucharlo.

- Lo siento, es solo que me parece como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde que estuve con Urd. Está a punto de hacer algo muy peligroso para salvar a su mundo. - suspiro profundamente, metió la mano bajo su saco y toco el medallón de Urd, y sintió confort. Ya fuera su imaginación, o fuera realmente magia, al tocarlo sintió su presencia y se tranquilizó. – No me queda más que confiar en ella, pero no puedo evitar angustiarme, si tan solo pudiera estar con ella. Pero tenemos un plan que seguir.

- Pero que más le dijo...

-¡ Ah!... Son planes para cuando regrese y creo que tendrás que esperar varios años antes de que te lo pueda decir.- El niño lo miro intrigado pero no se atrevió a decir más- Ahora tenemos que tomar otro vuelo, creo que será menos cómodo que el anterior.

Shugahara se encaminó a una sala de abordar, sin poder evitar llevar una sonrisa beatifica.

* * *

Lind avanzaba por el extraño paisaje y conforme hacia retroceder la neblina, sentía que regresaba su poder. No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado y comenzaba a sentir preocupación. Sabía que las valquirias deberían estar ya al límite de su resistencia y sentía que no avanzaba con suficiente rapidez.

Lanzo un grito de combate y con su hacha atacó de nuevo la niebla, esta retrocedió liberando otro segmento más de las memorias de Belldandy, pero al hacerlo volvió a escuchar un grito de dolor. Esta vez era mucho más claro.

Se detuvo, esta vez era suficientemente claro paro buscar la fuente, al despejarse un poco más la niebla vio algo que parecía un sendero, justo en la dirección de donde había escuchado el grito, se detuvo y escucho con atención, esta vez alcanzaba a escuchar un ligero gemido, como de alguien que está siendo sujeto a un continuo dolor e intenta soportarlo.

Concentró su ataque para despejar el sendero, y noto que esta vez la niebla ofrecía más resistencia. Tomo esto como un síntoma de que estaba en el camino correcto y redobló su esfuerzo. Una y otra vez ataco la niebla, esta parecía rehusarse a retroceder pero eventualmente lo hacía. Poco a poco el sendero comenzó a liberarse. Ahora lugar del tétrico lugar, este comenzó a convertirse en un hermoso jardín, pero no era como los perfectamente planeados jardines del cielo, era algo más sencillo y elegante. Lind se sorprendió al reconocerlo, era el jardín del templo Tarikihongan. Lind sonrió, eso tenía sentido. Para Belldandy el templo era su hogar, así que su conciencia no debería estar lejos de ahí. Continúo atacando la niebla y al retroceder pudo ver como se materializaba una estructura familiar. Era el salón principal del templo. Lind se detuvo súbitamente ahora podía sentir una poderosa y terrible emanación de dolor proveniente del templo que la lleno de angustia y sin pensarlo más corrió hacia su interior y al entrar se detuvo horrorizada.

En medio del recinto podía ver el cuerpo desnudo de la norma. Estaba atravesado en varios lugares por afilados cristales de un tono verdoso y enfermizo, que la retenían clavándola contra el piso. De ese cuerpo destrozado provenía el gemido de dolor. En ese momento Lind vio como la niebla volvía avanzar como si quisiera recuperar su presa, levanto su hacha y la ataco, pero inmediatamente se detuvo.

Al atacar a la niebla un nuevo cristal se había formado y para clavarse cruelmente en el cuerpo de Belldandy, y ella lanzó un grito de dolor.

Horrorizada Lind también gritó, se había dado cuenta de que ella era la que había estado martirizando a la diosa. Belldandy pareció escuchar su voz y giro lentamente su rostro para verla. Lind se estremeció al ver esos límpidos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas de dolor. Pero entonces Belldandy haciendo un esfuerzo, le sonrió y vio la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos. Entonces Belldandy comenzó a jadear y a retorcerse intentando liberarse de los cristales. Pero estos solo se clavaban más profundamente en su cuerpo, Lind le grito

- No, por favor, no luches, solo te vas a lastimar más. Debo buscar una forma de liberarte sin causar daño.

Pero Belldandy continuo luchando haciendo caso omiso al daño que se provocaba y le dijo con voz entrecortada- Ayúdame a liberarme, has llegado muy lejos, no temas causarme más dolor, el dolor de haber causado daños a otros es mucho peor que lo que estoy sintiendo. Por favor, ¡libérame!

Lind dudó al ver a la diosa a la que había jurado amistad eterna sufrir de manera tan cruel, y dudó. Pero finalmente levanto su hacha y se preparó para concentrar todo su poder en la niebla que amenazaba con volver a rodear el cuerpo de la diosa.

Esta vez no limitó su poder, sino que buscando dentro de sí misma, saco fuerzas de su desesperación y ataco salvajemente a la neblina que parecía retorcerse como un ser vivo y vio como el cuerpo de la diosa se retorcía, conforme más cristales se formaban para clavarse en ella, amenazando con destrozar complementarte su cuerpo inerme. Belldandy hacía esfuerzos por soportar el dolor, pero no pudo evitar lanzar un grito agónico, aun así le grito a Lind- ¡No te detengas!

Los ojos de Lind se llenaron de lágrimas, de las terribles lágrimas de una diosa guerrera y con furia redoblada ante esa manifestación que martirizaba a su amiga redoblo su esfuerzo.

La niebla pareció a solidificarse cobrar vida. Comenzó a contraerse como una serpiente maligna y los cristales que atravesaban a Belldandy finalmente comenzaron a disolverse. Entonces poco a poco la niebla comenzó a tomar forma humana. Era una forma que se convulsionaba y finalmente comenzó a gritar también de dolor. El dolor que sentía Belldandy parecía comenzar a transferirse a ese ser.

Finalmente la figura se materializó completamente, trastabillo y cayó postrada al piso. En ese momento todo estallo en luz. Era como si la mente de Belldandy se hubiera liberado de un solo golpe, y todos sus luminosos recuerdos volvían a ser libres. Lind corrió hacia Belldandy, que parecía haber perdido el sentido ante el dolor. La incorporo para examinarla. Su cuerpo tenia las terribles heridas producidas por los afilados cristales, podía ver su carne destrozara y sentir su respiración agitada e irregular, u cuerpo se convulsionaba de manera incontrolable por el dolor.

Lind el abrazo con fuerza intentando controlarla, pude percibir su dolor e invoco lo poco que sabía de magia restauradora. Poco a poco la respiración de Belldandy comenzó a regularizarse y la diosa abrió los ojos. Aun se estremecía de dolor, pero haciendo un terrible esfuerzo logro decir.

- Gracias Lind, me has liberado. Mi conciencia vuelve a ser libre.- Lind lloro una vez más y le dijo:

- Pero esas heridas, que puedo hacer para curarlas.

Belldandy sonrió dulcemente y le dijo

-Estas heridas tal vez nunca sanen completamente, pero no me mataran, has hecho algo heroico y te lo agradeceré toda la vida.- Y entonces Belldandy comenzó cantar, era una canción triste, pero llena de magia con lo que su dolor pareció disminuir. Se detuvo y miro el rostro dolorido de Lind, entonces hizo un esfuerzo para enderezar destrozado cuerpo. Lind la ayudo y Belldandy su mano para tocar una de sus lagrimas, una de ellas se quedo en su mano y entonces le dijo.

- Hay una poderosa magia que puede curar un alma herida: Las lágrimas, en especial las de alguien tan fuerte como tú, mí querida amiga Lind, te doy gracias por esto.

En el dedo índice de Belldandy estaba adherida una lágrima que comenzó a brillar y su brillo se extendió por el cuerpo de Belldandy. Ella comenzó un nuevo canto mágico, pero esta vez no era triste sino lleno de esperanza y Lind se unió a su canto. Poco a poco el cuerpo de Belldandy comenzó a sanar, pero no completamente, como decía Belldandy, algunas cicatrices nunca desaparecerían.

Lind no pudo saber cuánto tiempo llevo el proceso, solo podía ver como Belldandy se recuperaba y poco a poco se materializaba la vestimenta que la señalaba como la lider de este mundo. ¡Kamisama comenzaba a recuperarse!

Finalmente Belldandy tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse, parecía recupera su dignidad de diosa, y Lind no pudo evitar hacer una inclinación de respeto ante sus superior pero Belldandy le tendió la mano para evitarlo. Su dulce sonrisa había vuelto.

Lind respiro hondo, finalmente se sentía aliviada, pero faltaba algo muy importante que hacer.

- Debemos averiguar qué es lo que te atacó. No es la misma locura que atacó a otros dioses. - Luego señalo a la figura que yacía tirada en el piso- Al parecer ese ser es el culpable y parece ser un dios.

Belldandy miro asombrada al cuerpo que yacía tirado boca abajo cerca de la entrada del templo como si hubiera intentado huir. Parecía ser un hombre joven, además este portaba el uniforme de los miembros del alto consejo de los dioses. ¿Un miembro del consejo? ¿Como podía haber penetrado en su mente?

Lind se inclinó y sin ningún miramiento giro el cuerpo para verle el rostro. Era un rostro extrañamente familiar. En su inconsciencia se veía sereno y emanaba cierta dignidad que estaba de acuerdo con su vestimenta. Lind lo examino sin entender que significaba todo eso. Este era un dios de alto rango, o al menos la esencia de uno. ¿Con que propósito podía haber provocado todo esto?

Entonces Lindo sintió que Belldandy se alejaba rápidamente y volteo a verla. El rostro de Belldandy estaba lleno de terror y se cubría la boca, como intentando no gritar. Luego realizo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse, pero su cuerpo se estremecía. Lind la miro asombrada, a pesar de su sufrimiento Belldandy había conservado el control, pero ahora parecía como si estuviera a punto de perderle. Miro al desconocido dios y luego al rostro de Belldandy y comenzó a sospechar algo, finalmente que le pregunto:

- ¿Lo reconoces?

Con voz trémula por la impresión dijo:

- ¡No puede ser!, ¡me dijeron que había muerto!- Luego respiro profundamente para recuperar el control, y lentamente se regreso mirando fascinada el rostro del extraño, y venciendo su miedo, toco el rostro inconsciente, cerro los ojos y finalmente miro fijamente a Lind y le dijo - Es mi padre.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo XXVIX**


	30. ¡ Padre !

_Disculpen por el retraso, pero el trabajo me robo algo de tiempo para poder escribir la historia, espero que consideren que valió la pena la espera. _

**Atentamente**

**Elnauhual**

* * *

**La orden de los Caballeros Mortales**

_Por Javier Delgado aka Elnauhual_

_Fan fiction, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa" de Kōsuke Fujishima._

Capitulo XXX

**¡Padre!**

Era ya casi medio día cuando Giorgio escucho unos pasos que se acercaban, a pesar de le resultaban familiares no pudo evitar mirar nerviosamente a su alrededor. Con todo y sus años de experiencia cubriendo noticias, esta vez no podía evitar sentir un profundo desasosiego. Los acontecimientos del día anterior eran algo completamente fuera de su experiencia y apenas y podía que contener el deseo de salir gritando.

Se tranquilizo un poco cuando escuchó una voz familiar que susurraba detrás dé el

- ¿Giorgio, esta todo bien? Escuché relatos muy extraños cuando venia para acá, algo de una explosión y luces extrañas.

Giorgio se estremeció ante esa confirmación de que lo que había visto no era una ilusión, con voz apenas audible contestó:

- Gracias a dios que llegaste. Tenemos que reportar a alguien lo que esta pasando, a quien sea.

El recién llegado contestó con sorpresa:

- ¡Pero aun no he terminado de negociar las fotografías y los videos!

Sin poder contenerse mas, Giorgio se arrastró trabajosamente de su escondite procurando no exponerse, avanzó así unos metros hasta llegar junto al otro hombre que lo esperaba acuclillado, lo vio directo a los ojos sin atreverse aun a levantarse y le dijo con angustia.

- No me importa, esto es demasiado importante. No se que es lo que vi ayer, pero juraría que era una explosión nuclear.

- ¿Nuclear?, - su interlocutor no pudo evitar una expresión de incredulidad -¡eso es imposible!.¿Estas seguro?, por lo que se de ellos – dijo señalando en dirección al poblado - son tan radicales que nadie les ha querido vender material de ese tipo. ¿Exactamente que fue lo que viste?, es la primera vez que te veo asustado.

Giorgio miro a su alrededor, le costaba trabajo reconocer su miedo.

- No se que es lo que vi, pero algo conozco de armas nucleares y esto es algo completamente nuevo. La bomba o lo que fuera era extremadamente pequeña, no la pude ver, pero no era mas grande que un paquete de cigarros, sin embargo la detonación debió ser de la escala de kilotones.

Si compañero lo vio incrédulo.- Eso es imposible. No existe una bomba tan pequeña.

- Yo la vi, existe y lo tengo grabado, el mundo debe saber lo que esta pasando, no me importa que no nos paguen nada. Ademas- señalo el pueblo- estuvieron colocando minas alrededor del pueblo. De eso si conozco, son minas de todo tipo, sobrantes de guerra muy inestables, ese terreno ahora es muy peligroso, se están protegiendo contra algo sin importarles ponerse en riesgo...

Su compañero lo vio con asombro, a pesar de su larga colaboración, esta vez le costaba trabajo creer las palabras de su compañero, impaciente ante su incredulidad Giorgio saco con manos nerviosas las memorias de las cámaras de sus bolsillos y se las entrego con una aire de urgencia. Su compañero las tomo con escepticismo. Procedió a desempacar la laptop que llevaba en su mochila. Con una desesperante calma conecto una de las memorias de la videocámara. Giorgio impaciente le señalo uno de los videos y lo cargó.

El hombre comenzó a ver la escena, y su expresión burlona comenzó a borrarse ante las imágenes que se desplegaban en la pantalla. Lentamente su rostro paso del escepticismo al miedo. Al terminar el video se quedo petrificado y después de un momento de duda declaro con decisión:

- Comenzare a transmitirles la información – hizo una pausa y miro nervioso a su compañero - tienes razón, esto es demasiado para nosotros.

Se quito la mochila que traía en la espalda y desempacó una antena parabólica para conexión satélital de Internet. Con una rapidez derivada de la experiencia, en cuestión de minutos localizó la posición de un satélite, estableció el link y conectó su laptop al enlace. Tomó las memorias con los vídeos y las fotos, para cargar su contenido a la laptop, pero fue interrumpido por Giorgio, quien saco otra memoria de una de las cámaras de foto y se la entrego diciendo

- ¡Envía esto primero!.

El hombre tomo la memoria e intrigado preguntó.

-¿Qué tienes en esa memoria.?

- Te dije que toda la mañana estuvieron minando el terreno. En otras partes del mundo he visto lo que pueden hacer esas minas y limpiar un terreno así, con esas minas tan inestables puede costar vidas, así que fotografié la posición de todas la minas que pusieron. Se que la agencia no pagara por eso, pero envíalo de todas maneras, deben enviárselo a las autoridades.

Su compañero solo levanto las cejas con aire de resignación, pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar en lo que estar ahí les estaba costando es pequeña operación y que sus recursos estaba limitados.

Abrió el enlace a la agencia que los patrocinaba y reviso los comprimidos eran algunos gibabytes de información, llevaría un rato enviarlos así que decidió aprovechar y echar un vistazo al sitio, ante su petición Giorgio asintió y lo guió detrás de unas rocas que les permitirían ver sin llamar la atención.

A pesar de haberlo visto en vidéo, la realidad era mas impactante. Ahí en medio del desierto había un cráter y los escombros atestiguaba el poder de la explosión. En eso escucharon el sonido de vehículos de motores que se acercaban. Se ocultaron, mientras Giorgio solo levanto su cámara para grabar mientras veían por el visor LCD.

Podían ver que se acercaba una docena de vehículos de todo tipo. Estos se detuvieron antes de llegar al campo minado y varios hombres se bajaron de los vehículos para hacer señales a la aldea. Pronto varios hombres salieron del pueblo, pero no por el camino principal, sino zigzagueando como si recorrieran caminos invisibles hasta llegar con los recién llegados. Hubo una animada discusión. Después de observarlos durante unos instantes, el compañero de Giorgio comenzó a agitarse y súbitamente dijo.

- ¿Puedes fotografiarles los rostros? Creo que aun podemos conseguir algo de dinero extra.

- ¿Los conoces?- pregunto Giorgio intrigado.

- Creo que reconocer a algunas caras y hay una buena recompensa por ellos. Solo depende de que enviemos esas fotografías a la gente adecuada. Creo que me quedare un contigo, algo muy gordo se esta cocinando aquí.

* * *

A diferencia de los austeros nodos de control de Yggdrasil, el centro administrativo era un hermoso edificio amplio y elegante, diseñado para inspirar tranquilidad parecía mas un ordenado jardín que un centro de control. Pero en lugar de la paz que debía inspirar, el lugar estaba tan lleno de actividad como una colmena irritada. Dioses y diosas de todos los niveles y departamentos se movían de un lado al otro. Los brillantes y sobrios uniformes de las áreas técnicas y administrativas, se mezclaban con los de estudiantes, sanadores y sabios etc. Todos trabajaban en reparar el centro nervioso de su universo, pero al observar mas detalladamente, la aparente confusión no lo era, había un sentido de urgencia, pero se movían con la gracia de una danza bien ensayada, entre los dioses había una gran empatía que les permitía realizar complejos trabajos como si fuera una sola voluntad, así que a pesar de su diversidad, todo ellos eran como engranes de una maquina perfecta trabajando al unisono en una misma meta. Aun quedaba mucho por hacer para que Yggdrasil pudiera recuperarse completamente.

En el centro de esa danza de dioses, una pequeña figura era el centro de la acción. Sus ordenes precisas y complejas contrastaban con su actitud infantil ante los contratiempos que constantemente se le presentaban. Skuld podía compenetrarse con la gran computadora que estaba reparando, pero con todo y sus grandes conocimientos técnicos no podía evitar que gritar, llorar o hacer berrinches cada vez que había algún nuevo contratiempo. A pesar de eso los dioses bajo su mando solo esperaban con paciencia sus ordenes. Sin importar su inmadurez, ella era no solo era una de las Nornas yla hermana de la actual Kamisama, sino alguien que poseía por nacimiento los conocimientos y la capacidad técnica para ese trabajo, un trabajo que había sido codificado en su ser, incluso antes de que naciera.

Para un humano seria extraño que un ser con el tiempo de existencia de Skuld pudiera ser tan inmaduro, pero cuando se tiene una vida eterna, una niñez de siglos o milenios es algo natural.

Las horas parecían pasar lentamente pero el trabajo seguía ininterrumpido y poco a poco los mensajes de error del sistema comenzaba a desaparecer. Skuld comenzó a relajarse y de la desesperación comenzó a pasar a la euforia. Casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a improvisar una tonadita infantil, sin que a ninguno de los demás dioses le pareciera extraño, aun así no pudieron evitar detenerse sorprendidos cuando Skuld comenzó a gritar

- ¡Casi terminamos!, solo falta el ultimo diagnostico. ¡Lo logre!

Algunos dioses sonrieron levemente ante el ligero olvido de Skuld de tomar en cuenta su trabajo, pero en un mundo de inmortales los niños son tan raros que nadie podía tomarlo mal, sobre todo que efectivamente el trabajo parecía estar a punto de llegar a su fin.

Todos miraron atentamente a las pantallas de información que flotaban por todas partes, mientras Skuld ordenaba la ejecución de un nuevo diagnostico. Se sintió una tensión en el ambiente mientras que cientos de ojos expectantes veían el avance, y peta-bytes de información eran analizados en cuestión de segundos.

Finalmente el software de diagnostico llego a su fin y presento su reporte: No había ningún error en el sistema.

Skuld finalmente termino por saltar de su asiento y los dioses comenzaron a contagiarse de su euforia.

Desde la destrucción del gran edifico del consejo, solo la presencia de Belldandy, la poderosa diosa que había reemplazado al viejo Kamisama había evitado que el mundo de los dioses entrara en pánico. Pero Belldandy había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, y la angustia había comenzado a cundir de nuevo entre los dioses. La restauración completa de Yggdrasil era un gran logro para todos ellos que podía reducir algo esa angustia.

Sin embargo no todos sonreían. Una hermosa diosa de cabello negro y corto, con un atuendo revelador no parecía compartir el entusiasmo general. Aunque no poseía todos los conocimientos técnicos de Skuld, la diosa Peorth tenia mucha experiencia en el sistema y sentía que algo no estaba bien. Bajó a su consola personal una copia del reporte del diagnostico y en lugar de participar en la euforia general, comenzó a revisarlo. Al terminar su rostro mostró una mueca de disgusto y medito en sus sentimientos. No podía evitar un dejo de resentimiento, oficialmente ella era la Sysop a cargo de este sistema, pero sabia que Skuld tenia mejores capacidades y se había hecho voluntariamente a un lado. Por un momento dudó, ¿podría ser que ese resentimiento la hiciera ver problemas donde no los había?. Reviso una vez mas el reporte y noto elementos sospechosos, pero que no estaban reportados como errores, finalmente no se pudo contener, se levantó de su asiento y hablo con voz autoritaria.

- Silencio todos, vamos a comenzar revisar del sistema desde el principio.

Un centenar de ojos voltearon a verla y una indignada Skuld grito:

- ¿Que? Si todo esta bien, no hay un solo error en el sistema. Nunca antes Yggdrasil había reportado eso y...

- ¡Skuld! -La interrumpió Peorth irritada- Exacto, nunca desde que tengo memoria Yggdrasil había reportado cero errores. ¿No te das cuenta? Es demasiado perfecto.

La niña se quedo congelada, sentía como si le hubiera arrojado agua helada. Ella conocía el sistema, sabia que este era tan gigantesco que siempre existía un nivel algún pequeño problema... Pero su orgullo técnico estaba en juego y desecho inmediatamente ese pensamiento.

- ¡Tonterías!, Hice un buen trabajo, por eso no hay defectos en el sistema, porque soy la mejor en esto. ¡Declaro al sistema libre de fallas!.

Peorth la miro atónita no esperaba un rechazo tan tajante. Skuld como Norna y como la hermana de Kamisama, tenia suficiente influencia para contradecirla aunque técnicamente era solo una operadora mas. Cerro los puños con ira apenas contenida, pero después de unos segundos una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Había un área de conocimientos en donde ella era muy superior a Skuld. Así que contesto en tono condescendiente y dulce.

- Te pido disculpas mon chéri, aprecio tu diagnostico, es más, creo que deberías informarle personalmente a Bell... ¡Eh!... A Kamisama, que Yggdrasil ha sido reparado con tu ayuda.

- Pero, no se donde esta Belldandy- dijo la niña contrariada- No aparece en el sistema.

- Bien entonces deberías ir a buscarla, tu trabajo esta terminado y quedara asentado en tu expediente como un gran logro, - Peorth dudo un momento y luego dijo esa palabra que algunos dioses no soportan - incluso podrías... Construir una máquina para buscarla - Algunos dioses mostraron azoro ante la mención de una máquina, pero Skuld salto de alegría - Puedes irte.

Skuld grito y antes de que se pudiera decir algo mas, desapareció como por arte de magia, su pasión por construir maquinas no era muy apreciada y el que alguien de alto nivel casi le ordenara construir una era mas de lo que había soñado.

Al desaparecer Skuld, los demás dioses comenzaron a prepararse para abandonar el lugar, pero la voz decidida de Peorth los detuvo.

- Alto, todos a sus lugares, vamos a repetir los diagnósticos, desde el principio.

Se escuchó un murmullo de desaprobación y una voz protestó

- ¡Pero Skuld declaro el sistema reparado!.

- Skuld ya no esta aquí. Yo soy la máxima autoridad aquí. Ahora a sus puestos. Esta vez quiero un diagnostico manual de CADA uno de los procesos del sistema.

Los dioses de miraron atónitos entre si. El numero de sistemas y subsistemas del mas complejo sistema que existía era casi infinito.

- Nos tomará mucho tiempo y...

- Exacto, por eso mismo no vamos a perder tiempo en protestas y vamos a comenzar ahora mismo. En especial quiero un diagnostico de los procesos encargados de los sistemas de Defensa. Iniciaremos con la serie ADX.

- Pero esa serie es completamente autónoma. Ni siquiera tiene una internase activa y no sabemos como funciona.

- Exacto, hace milenios nadie les había prestado atención, pero poco antes de que comenzara todo, Urd intento entrar al sistema para investigarlo, poco después una copia dañada apareció en la tierra en el templo Tarikihongan el hogar de las Nornas, y aquí ocurrió la mayor catástrofe de toda nuestra existencia. Podría ser una coincidencia, no lo sé, pero tengo mucha curiosidad de saber que ha estado haciendo esa serie todo este tiempo.

* * *

Belldandy intento controlar sus emociones, con las manos temblorosas toco las sienes del hombre y comenzó a cantar mientra intentaba penetrar en su mente al tiempo que Lind intentaba comprender lo que pasaba.

Como reaccionando a su intento de sondearlo la figura comenzó a moverse y Belldandy se llevó las manos a la cabeza como si hubiera escuchado un sonido que la aturdiera. Con un gran esfuerzo se recuperó y dijo.

- Esta despertando e intenta retomar el control...

Lind se irguió y exclamo con decisión, preparándose para actuar.

- Entonces debo destruirlo, no me importa que sea tu padre.

-No, ¡espera!...- Belldandy respiro hondo para recuperar el control y con una extraña serenidad dijo - Me destruirías a mi también, él es parte de mi.- luego Belldandy titubeo, intentando entender lo que había visto en la mente del hombre- El lo ha sido todos estos años, pero estaba oculto en lo mas profundo de mi mente esperando el momento oportuno para surgir y...- Belldandy perdió el control comenzó a llorar, pero su llanto no se debía al dolor físico sino por algo mas profundo, el dolor de la traición- … y tomar el control de mi mente...

Pero si él es tu padre...- Lind pregunto asombrada ante la revelación- ¿Porque haría algo así? ¿y porque te llevaría a la locura? Eso no tiene sentido.

- Si es mi padre, pero también es hay algo mas...- Belldandy cerro sus ojos y los volvió a abrir lentamente mientras una idea de formaba en su mente y hablo con resolución: - Lind, necesitare de nuevo de tus poderes, exigiré una vez mas que me demuestres tu amistad. Se que estas arriesgando tu vida permaneciendo aquí mas tiempo, pero aun te necesito.

- Belldandy... Yo haré todo lo que ordenes. Mi vida es tuya.

- Pronto despertará, debes retenerlo con toda tu fuerza y bloquear sus poderes, pero eso... Eso me provocara dolor a mi también. Él es parte de mi pero eso no debe evitar que cumplas con tu deber. Bloquéalo con toda tu fuerza mientras intento liberarme de su influencia... Y si no es posible, debes destruirnos a ambos.

Lind asintió, comenzaba a comprender y asintió lentamente, ella cumpliría los deseos de Belldandy, incluso si ese deseo era que la destruyera. Pregunto para confirmar sus sospechas.

- Entonces, si es la locura, solo que no te invadió a ti.

Belldandy asintió, pero no contesto, se inclinó y acaricio el rostro del dios, ese dios que le había dado la vida y ese rostro que había adorado de niña. Los recuerdos la inundaron, recordó las palabras sagradas del dios, las palabras cariñosas del padre, las palabras de esperanza del sabio. Todo eso le había dejado él. Entonces lo abrazo y le dijo

- ¿Padre, porque hiciste esto? ¿porque me ocultaste tus propósitos?. Tal ves yo lo hubiera intentado cumplirlos, pero no a tu manera, no con engaños e intrigas.

- ¿Belldandy, que estas diciendo?

El hombre se retorció y Belldandy se estremeció intentando mantener el control y ordeno: – Lind ¡Hazlo ahora!

Lind se irguió y olvidando sus dudas materializó su hacha. Con un elegante movimiento, comenzó a hacerla varios giros trazando una esfera con el filo, susurro un hechizo de poder y esa esfera comenzó a tomar forma solida. Era un sello de alto nivel que solo una valquiria podía invocar, una prisión especial para dioses, desarrollada para poder controlarlos e interrogarlos.

Belldandy comenzaba a estremecerse conforme el hombre luchaba por recuperar la conciencia y grito. - Hazlo.

Entonces Lind arranco el cuerpo del dios de los brazos de Belldandy y sin ningún esfuerzo lo lanzo al interior de la esfera. Esta brillo y comenzó a disminuir de tamaño, cerrándose implacablemente sobre el dios, tomando su forma, Inmovilizándolo con un poder que ningún dios, ni siquiera este, podría romper. Belldandy grito, ella misma sentía la prisión en su cuerpo, pero luchó para ponerse en pie.

Miro a Lind y luchando contra el dolor tanto físico como espiritual, le dijo a Lind:

- Alcancé a leer su mente. Mi padre soñó con unir a los tres reinos, El cielo, Hell y a la tierra bajo un solo lider. ¿Te has preguntado como es que a un dios, por poderoso que fuera, se le autorizo a tener tres hijas?.

Lind asintió y dijo:

- Muy pocos dioses son elegidos para ser padres, y solo es con el fino de cubrir las bajas de la guerra y mantener nuestra población estable. El era un dios poderoso, pero eso justificaba ser padre tres veces. Especialmente cuando su primera hija fue concebida con el enemigo mas poderoso de nuestro mundo. Nadie pudo entender porque Kamisama lo acepto...

- Porque Kamisama estaba involucrado. Él conocía el plan, aunque no estaba completamente convencido. A la muerte de mi padre él pensó que el plan se había acabado con el e hizo pensar a todos que solo era una vieja leyenda. ¡Si!, mis hermanas y yo, las Nornas somos parte de un plan ambicioso, pero nunca lo supimos. Cuando nací y se me asignaron mis potenciales, él ocultó una fracción de si mismo dentro de mi y seguramente hizo lo mismo en Urd y en Skuld. Esa parte dentro de nosotras despertaría cuando cada una de nosotras adquiriéramos el poder según dice la profecía.

**_Er und þolli stendr;_**

**_Urð hétu eina, aðra Verðandi, Skuld ina þriðju;_**

**_þær lög lögðu, þær líf kuru alda börnum,_**

** _örlög seggja_**

**_Las tres se aposenta__ran__ bajo el árbol;_**

**_Urth es una nombrada, Verthandi es la siguiente y Skuld la tercera;_**

**_Y en el árbol Yggdrasil las leyes harán,_**

**_Para fijar los destinos de dioses, hombres y demonios."_**

Belldandy callo mientras comprendía finalmente el verdadero significado de esos versos.

- Pero ahora se que esa no era una profecía, sino una conspiración. Él despertaría y me manipularía para atraer mas y mas poder hasta lograr sus objetivos. Por eso siempre rehusó el titulo de Kamisama. Él tenia otros planes para tener el poder y control de tres universos, pero no contaba con algo.

Lind comprendió dijo lentamente:

-¿ Fue por el dios que curaste? El que tenia la infección

-Así es, la absorbí dentro de mi. Use mis poderes. Yo tengo la capacidad de absorber el mal y neutralizarlo dentro de mi, pero el...- Belldandy sollozo y con mano temblorosa señalo al dios - él estaba oculto dentro de mi, buscando mis puntos débiles para poder manipularme. Desde que fui designada como Kamisama sentí que había ideas y pensamientos ajenos a mi que intentaban tomar control, pero pronto aprendí a neutralizarlos, a pesar de que no sabia de donde venían. No imaginaba que alguien que me conocía tan íntimamente estaría dispuesto a todo por controlarme, él comenzó a buscar en mi ser, en mi conciencia, en mis recuerdos, mis puntos débiles; pero encontró algo mas. Él fue atraído por ese mal que yo había atrapado dentro de mi para purificarlo y al entrar en contacto, fue infectado. Su plan de obtener el control fue transformado por la locura enuna obsesión que me envenenó en lugar de controlarme y comenzó a invadir mi conciencia hasta que ya no pude luchar mas.

Lind asintió, era como una conspiración dentro de una conspiración, pero temía que hubiera algo mas.

- Pero lo tenemos controlado, podemos dominarlo...

Belldandy negó con la cabeza:

-Él es poderoso, incluso ahora, tarde o temprano lograra volver a controlarme, y con la locura dentro de el, es aun mas poderoso pues ahora no tiene limites a lo que sea capaz de hacer, seria incluso capaz de destruir todo a su alrededor si no lo logra.

Lind se estremeció, comprendió a donde apuntaba el pensamiento de Belldandy, pero necesitaba confirmarlo, entrecerró los ojos, miro a Belldandy y al notar su decisión ante los que venia, no pudo dejar de pensar que podría haber sido una magnifica Valquiria, incluso ella misma dudaría en circunstancias similares, pero Belldandy era capaz de entregarse completamente a una causa y eso la hubiera convertido en la mas grande de todas. Finalmente le pregunto, aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

- ¿Que harás entonces?

Solo hay una forma.- Los ojos de Belldandy se llenaron de lagrimas- La locura se ha mezclado con el a tal nivel que no puedo separarlos, entonces solo me queda disolver su conciencia, desintegrar su identidad, extraer sus recuerdos poco a poco para purificarlos hasta que solo quede la locura y la pueda destruir, y eso significa ... - Belldandy ya no pudo continuar, pero Lind ya sabia lo que diría.

- Eso significa que tu misma debes dar muerte a tu padre.

* * *

Keiichi entró a su cuarto lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a su huésped. Se sentó frente a su escritorio y encendió el monitor. Dudo un poco, y luego en completo silencio abrió el navegador web, para entrar a un sitio web especial, ese sitio donde todo había comenzado. .hvn. Súbitamente una voz amable y profunda lo interrumpió:

- ¿Esta seguro de que desea usar esa opción? Yggdrasil aun parece estar inestable y podría ser peligroso.

Keiichi se detuvo, Galileo tenia razón, podría ser una imprudencia usar ese acceso en este momento, pero tal ves solo una imprudencia podría permitirle hace algo mas. Su trabajo en la planta había terminado, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo, así que ahora necesitaba hacer algo mas. Keiichi sabia que Galileo haría todo lo que él dijera, pero como una conciencia sabia que se merecía respeto y por lo tanto conocer sus motivos..

- Dime Galileo, ¿que recuerdas antes de ser transferido a la tierra?.

- Mis recuerdos son incompletos y poco confiables, pero hay algo que puede decir, todos me remite a un conjunto de contradictorio de respuestas y estados dentro de mi, es algo semejante a lo que los humanos llaman emociones.

Keiichi sonrió ligeramente, a pesar de su complejidad Galileo parecía saber aun muy poco de el mismo, pero era de esperarse, después de todo, en realidad solo tenia unos días haber nacido.

- Es decir, que tienes emociones. Eso ya lo sabia. - Galileo generó un sonido de respuesta que sonaba cómicamente humano, Keiichi se rascó nerviosamente la cabeza, se había dado cuenta de que era muy fácil sentirse identificado con esta conciencia, intento aclara sus ideas y le dijo – Creo que aun no has aprendido a reconocer tus emociones. Dime, que emoción te produce comunicarse con Yggdrasil por esta vía.

Si ningún titubeo Galileo contesto:

- Esa emoción es análoga a lo que los humanos llaman miedo.

Keiichi sonrió, no sea había equivocado, ahora él tenía que ser sincero con él.

- El miedo no es malo, pero a veces debemos ignorar nuestros miedos a fin de poder avanzar. En mi experiencia en las competencias, el miedo evita que cometa imprudencias, pero también debo aprender a superar el temor a lastimarme para poder superarme y ganar. Dime, si te diera acceso a todos los recursos de la rejilla, podrías recuperar tu memoria.

- Negativo, esta demasiado dañada, falta un fragmento vital y debido a la alta compresión con la que se almacenó, es imposible recuperarla, a menos que logre acceso a el código original, tal ves comparando los dos, pueda reparar el daño.

- En otras palabras, debemos entrar al sistema de Yggdrasil en una cuenta de alto nivel y buscar tu fuente original. Por lo que alcanzas a recordar, tu proceso original estaba buscando refugio aquí antes de ser destruido. Algo en Yggdrasil lo destruyo, ya posiblemente aun esté ahí. Solo soy un humano y tengo miedo de encontrar algo que no pueda comprender, pero también tengo que vencer ese miedo. Se que debo regresar y buscar mas información sobre todo lo que está pasando - Keiichi sonrió ante la idea- Anteriormente entré con el password de Belldandy, pero había sitios que estaban restringidos, pero ahora Belldandy es Kamisama, y estoy seguro de que ahora tendré acceso ilimitado. Pero necesito tu guiá, entraremos juntos. Estas dispuesto.

- Ahora entiendo que es lo que los humanos llaman valor. Entraremos juntos, Keiichi Morisato de la orden de los caballeros mortales, y gran juez, sera un honor acompañarte.

* * *

En lo mas profundo del mundo de Hell, en los cimientos del palacio de Hild se llevaba a cabo una batalla como nunca antes había ocurrido. La magia y la energía que estaban siendo liberadas podrían haber destruido buena parte de ese mundo sin no fuera por la poderosa y antigua Magia que protegía el lugar. Magia creado por los poderosos y antiguos demonios del pasado.

En un extremo del gigantesco reciento se encontraba la diosa-demonio Urd, transfigurada en un ser de luz incandescente. Sus marcas de demonio y diosa brillaban con una luz fiera que era casi imposible de contemplar. Urd había usado gran parte de su magia para crear un poderoso escudo, y otra parte para lanzar un ataque inicial. Al principio había recurrido a la fuerza bruta y había dejado fuera de combate a muchos de sus enemigos, pero pronto encontraron la forma de contrarrestarla. Al mismo tiempo los guardias, con conocimientos acumulados de eones de años de combate analizaban su defensa en busca de puntos débiles.

Miles de ataque simultáneos cada uno tanteando una parte del escudo, cada uno con una magia distinta. Y no solo era energía bruta, también habíamagia sofisticada, concentrada y enfocada y que obligaba a Urd a modificar y cambiar su escudo contentamente. Se había inducido a si misma un trance mágico, de manera que una parte de ella reaccionada automáticamente, mientras otra buscara opciones nuevas. Poco a poco el ataque contra ella aumentaba de intensidad y la razón de esto estaba detrás de ella.

Urd se dio el lujo de mirar un momento hacia atrás. Incluso dentro de su trance no pude evitar sentir admiración. El viejo y pomposo demonio era mucho mas de lo que parecía. El demonio se encontraba dentro de su propio trance invocando antigua y compleja magia. Su magia se introducía en la trama del espacio tiempo creando un complejo tramado de ordenes encriptadas para no se alteradas. Un gigantesco sigil lo rodeaba girando lentamente y emanando un poder inimaginable, los símbolos mágicos danzaban como seres vivos, en una danza de belleza sobrecogedora. Capa tras capa de magia era construida multiplicando el poder de la anterior.

Urd se dio cuenta de que tal ves no tuviera todo el poder de su madre, pero esa magia era mucho mas compleja de la que ella pudiera manejar, de haber lo querido, este demonio podría haber reclamado para si el puesto de su madre y sin embrago nunca había buscado el poder. Pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso. Urd no entendía los aspectos mas complejos, pero sabia algo, necesitaba tiempo para cerrar la trampa.

Un fuerte dolor la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Uno de los ataques había logrado penetrar su escudo, miro su brazo y este comenzó a tener un aspecto grisáceo que se comenzó a extender. Su piel comenzaba a volverse piedra, Urd grito con furia y se concentró para luchar contra esa magia. Poco a poco su piel recobro su color, pero el dolor continuo. Entonces el ataque se redobló. Habían descubierto que era posible encontrar un punto débil así que debería haber otro.

Urd se dio cuenta de que no podría sostenerse mucho tiempo, miro nerviosamente atrás pero Wotan aun no completaba su magia. Urd entonces respiro completamente y trato de alejar su ira. Tendría que dosificar su magia y poder a fin de ganar tiempo. La ira solo haría que los consumiera mas rápidamente. Comenzó a cantar un hechizo para abrir su conciencia, cuando repentinamente todo se volvió luz. Urd miro a su alrededor y todo había desaparecido. Ella flotaba en un limbo donde nada existía, entonces escucho una voz que de alguna manera parecía realidad.

- Urd, estas en peligro, pero tienes una poder oculto dentro de ti, siento el peligro en el que estas. Debes vencer a las fuerzas de Hell para poder dominarlo, acepta escucharme y te daré mas poder del que haz soñado.

Urd exclamo sorprendida.

- ¿Quien o que eres tú? No se de donde saliste, pero yo no quiero dominar a Hell, quiero liberarlo. Si tienes poder que darme, lo tomare, pero no acepto condiciones.

- ¡Entonces seras destruida...! - sentenció la voz en un tono desapasionado

El limbo desapareció y una vez mas Urd se encontraba en medio de la batalla, pero la distracción había cobrado su precio...

Frente a ella apareció Bragg, Urd vio como era envuelto en una llamarada. Su distracción había costado que perdiera la concentración y Bragg se habíainterpuesto como un escudo ante un súbito ataque.

Parecía que todo ocurría en cámara lenta, vio como el fuego envolvía a Bragg pero este solo volteo a verla y sonrió, antes de caer inerme a sus pies. Urd grito intentando ayudarla, pero fue detenía por una nueva ola de ataques. La ira la invadió y penetró en lo mas profundo de su ser, súbitamente Urd sintió como si una barrera se rompiera dentro de ella y que se quemaba por dentro.

Lanzo un poderoso contraataque mágico y por unos instantes sus enemigos se retiraron, Urd se preparó para recibir la respuesta cuando nuevamente perdió la conciencia y fue llevada a ese extraño limbo, pero esta vez no estaba sola. Enfrente de ella vio una figura, un dios joven y digno que la miraba con aire bondadoso y Urd sintió desfallecer ante la visión.

- ¡Padre! ¿Estas vivo? ¿eres tu el que me ofreció mas poder?

- Mi querida hija, debes aceptar mi guiá y mi voluntad y de daré mucho mas poder, juntos controlaremos Hell...

Urd se estremeció, ¿Controlar Hell? ¿que significaba todo eso?. Pero ahora escucho otra voz familiar que dijo con furia apenas contenida.

- ¡Finalmente saliste de tu escondite...!

Urd miro atrás de ella y vio a una joven diosa... Era su madre, o la menos parte de ella, en tierra Hild había dejado un avatar, una niña que comprendía la diezmilésima parte de su poder. Pero esta figura de una joven diosa implicaba que debía haber dejado dentro de ella una fracción mucho mayor de su poder. El pensamiento de que ambos hubieran escondido una parte de ellos en su interior era intolerable. Urd miro con furiosa a esos dos avatares de sus padres. Finalmente acababa de entender lo que estaba pasando.

- Bonita reunión familiar. Así que ambos estaban ocultos dentro de mi esperando para actuar y dominarme.

La joven Hild miro a Urd con una tristeza que nunca antes había visto antes.

- Yo no deseo controlarte, siempre quise protegerte, por eso me oculte, sospechaba que tu padre intentaría usarte. El hechizo que coloque dentro de ti era mucho mas que un sello de lealtad, deje parte de mi en tu interior para protegerte si tu padre quería manipularte, ahora finalmente el salio de su escondite y debo actuar.

El joven dios hablo, y su voz que había desaparecido hace tanto tiempo penetro profundamente en el corazón de Urd. La voz sonaba calmada, imponente y digna.

- No escuches a tu madre, ella solo desea el poder pasa si misma. Yo siempre soñé con que Hell y el cielo volviera a unirse en uno solo bajo la guiá de los verdaderos dioses.

Súbitamente el dios grito cuando la joven Hild se lanzó contra el y con un hechizo lo envolvió en una red má serenidad de su rostro fue remplazada por ira, pero Hild lo ignoro.

- Ahora que saliste a la luz, podre neutralizarte. Urd, mi querida hija. Siempre he querido lo mejor para ti. Pronto conocerás tu verdadero potencial, ni tu padre ni yo volveremos a tener control sobre ti.

El dios grito mientras la joven Hild los abrazaba y se convertía en una llama que comienzo disolver a los dos, una ola de luz rodeo a Urd y la dejo sin aliento. Un poder que nunca soñó que fuera posible la invadió, le poder que ambos habían tenido estaban pasando a ella. Urd sintió que era tanto poder que dolía, y le costaba trabajo respirar. Poco a poco comenzó a recuperarse. Esta vez fue ella la que regreso voluntariamente del limbo de su mente. Afortunadamente su ultimo contraataque había provocado que su enemigo se detuviera para evaluar la situación.

Urd sonrió ante la expectación de sus enemigos, como si sospecharan que algo había cambiado. Ahora Urd tenia una batalla pendiente. No sabia si con este poder la pudiera ganar, pero al menos seria algo que nunca antes hubiera visto.

* * *

Skuld caminaba por uno de los hermosos senderos de su mundo. Aun había actividad frenética por todas partes, pero era mucho menos apremiante. Sin embargo a la distancia vio a un escuadrón de jóvenes valquirias sellando a un dios, la locura aun seguía infectando a los dioses, aunque el ritmo de la infección había disminuido. Eso le recordó a Skuld que el peligro no había desaparecido, y conforme caminaba lejos de la atención de los dioses del centro de control, comenzó a recordad las palabras de Peorth, el sistema nunca había mostrado cero errores. Lentamente su orgullo comenzó a ceder paso a la razón. Peorth tenia razón y ella misma lo sabia.

Skuld pensó en volver, pero su orgullo aun era demasiado fuerte. No, no podía regresar, pero tal vez pudiera recesar desde alguna otra terminar y trabajar por su cuenta. Con esa idea en mente se sintió aliviada, pero en eso sintió un dolor quemante dentro de su cabeza. Los dioses que se encontraba a su alrededor la miraron atemorizados, podía ser la locura. Skuld cayo de rodillas al suelo, intentando pedir ayuda, pero todos huían con temor.

Poco a poco el dolor desapareció, y Skuld pudo volver a respirar de manera normal, abrió los ojos, pero no veía bien, en su lugar pudo percibir como una figura familiar comenzaba a formarse en su mente. La vio con ojos desorbitados y exclamo - "¡Padre...! ¡Estás vivo!"

La voz hablo con tristeza y le dijo.

- Skuld hija mía, mi vida esta en peligro, necesito tu ayuda,

- Debemos avisar a mis hermanas, es maravilloso. Aun vives, ellas te ayudaran, debemos buscarlas.

- No Skuld, esto debe ser solo entre tu y yo.

* * *

Giorgio escucho un sonido lejano y miro al cielo. Sonrió al ver una pequeña mancha moviéndose a gran altura. Al parecer las noticias se esparcían ya con rapidez y habían mandado un avión de reconocimiento, pero dudaba que pudieran tomar mejores imágenes que las que él había enviado. Ademas ya nadie le quitaría el placer de tener la primicia.

Su compañero estaba absorto en su laptop, seguía enviando un flujo constante de fotografiás y videos antes una creciente solicitud de información. Una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. La agencia les había prometido una substanciosa recompensa, y él habían asegurado que se habían enviado el material a las autoridades apropiadas. Sin embargo nunca sospecho que esas autoridades no era las que él creía.

Giorgio volvió a enfocar su cámara sobre el pueblo. Su compañero le había indicado los nombres de algunos de los que habían estado llegando. Eran cabecillas de varias organizaciones terroristas. Gente que nunca saldría de sus escondites si no fuera por algo muy importante. Si ese algo importante era tener a su alcance el poder nuclear, no quería ni pensarlo. Ojala que las autoridades reaccionaran rápidamente, pero trago saliva al pensar que tipo de ración podrían tener. El pueblo era pequeño pero debía tener al menos mil gentes, que representaban mas de mil rehenes. ¿Se atreverían a poner sus vidas en peligro?

Entonces llego a sus oídos llego el sonido de un nuevo vehículo. Busco el origen y vio que por el camino llegaba un jeep, pero este era distinto. Parecía uno de los vehículos mas modernos que les rentan a los turistas. Una sospecha provoco que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda. Enfoco con su cámara al vehículo y lanzo un grito de sorpresa. Vio a un hombre, parecía un japones que vestía un traje formal, completamente fuera de lugar en esta situación, lo acompañaba un niño, no podía tener mas de 11 o 12 años. El vehículo avanzaba rápidamente, Giorgio salto de su escondite, ahora no le importaba que lo descubrieran, comenzó a gritar, incluso sabiendo que la distancia eran demasiado grande para que lo escucharan, aun así siguió gritando mientras el vehículo se acercaba inexorablemente al campo minado.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo XXX**


	31. ¡Terroristas!

Seguimos adelante con la historia a pesar de algunos problemas que me retazaron publicar esto  
(me las arregle para borrar por accidente este capitulo casi terminado)

Pero creo que la espera valió la pena.

Atentamente

**Elnauhual**

* * *

**La orden de los Caballeros Mortales**

_Por Javier Delgado aka Elnauhual_

_Fan fiction, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa" de Kōsuke Fujishima._

Capitulo XXXI

**Terroristas**

Giorgio gritaba a pesar de que sabia que no seria escuchado, había visto demasiadas veces el efecto de las minas y temía presenciarlo de nuevo. Dejo de gritar al ver que el vehículo se detenía exactamente en el punto donde los anteriores vehículos se habían detenido, como si supieran que ese era el lugar correcto.

Vio como el hombre y el niño bajaron del vehículo y comenzaron a caminar lentamente en dirección al pueblo, pero se detuvieron a un par de metros de dónde sabia que había una mina. El niño traía algo en la mano, parecía una pequeña laptop y le indico algo al hombre, señalando al terreno que tenían enfrente, asintiendo el hombre saco algo de entre sus bolsillos. Giorgio rápidamente tomo su cámara, olvidando ya todo intento de ocultarse, se acercó lo mas posible al borde y se apoyo en una roca. Usando el máximo del poderoso zoom de su cámara examino la escena. Pudo ver las facciones del hombre, parecía un japones de mediana edad con un traje que hacia que pareciera mas apropiado para un aula universitaria que en un poblado tomado por terroristas.

Debido a la distancia le costaba trabajo mantener inmóvil la cámara, el tripié estaba en su escondite y no se quería perder ningún detalle. Logro observar que traía una especie de medallón colgado al cuello. Con mucho esfuerzo logro capturar una imagen fija. Parecía un antiguo medallón tallado en madera con marcas extrañas y estaba seguro de que no estaban en japones.

Para cuando Giorgio logro terminar su examen, el hombre y el niño también habían terminado de discutir el terreno que los rodeaban, entonces el hombre saco algo de su bolsillo. Parecía un pequeño cilindro que el hombre empuño y apunto a donde Giorgio sabia que había una mina. El cilindro pareció extenderse, como esos anticuados señaladores que usaban los maestros. La explosión tomo por sorpresa a Giorgio. Pudo ver como lanzaba fragmentos de metralla por todos lados. Era extraño ver el destello silencioso de la explosión. Giorgio lanzo un inútil grito de advertencia, él había visto muchas veces cuerpos ensangrentados lanzados al aire y acribillados por la metralla de las minas, para después ver el horror de ver a esos cuerpos mutilados moverse y retorcerse de dolor. Esas minas no estaban diseñadas para matar sino mutilar y herir. Se había levantado una nube de polvo que obscureció al escena. Unos segundos después, debido a la distancia le llego el sonido del estallido. Sonaba ridículamente agudo, como un cohete de los que se usaban en las festividades, pero el sabia que ese sonido era engañoso.

Y entonces se quedo petrificado, una ráfaga de viendo disipó rápidamente el polvo, el hombre y el niño seguían ahí, sin daño alguno. Alcanzo a ver como los envolvía una esfera matizada por el polvo. ¡Algo extraordinario acababa de pasar!. De nuevo enfocó su cámara al hombre, le costo mucho trabajo, pues el pulso le comenzaba a temblar. Vio la cara del hombre y para su sorpresa este giro como si supiera de su presencia. Vio a través del lente de su cámara como este lo miraba fijamente. ¡El sabia que lo estaba observando!. El japones sonrió y luego le hizo una respetuosa reverencia de agradecimiento.

Giorgio casi deja caer la cámara al verlo, no entendía que estaba pasando, en ese momento escuchó pasos detrás de el, pensó que era su compañero y excitado giro para hablare sobre lo que acababa de ver. Pero no alcanzo a decir nada, el miedo y la sorpresa lo paralizaron, no era su compañero sino un hombre fornido con una especie de uniforme militar pero sin ninguna identificación sobre su procedencia. Entonces el hombre sonrió y le hablo con un profundo acento francés.

- Monsiur Giorgio Vaglia supongo...

* * *

Keiichi intento sentir una manos que sabia no existían, sabia que no había movimiento físico y por ello le sorprendió poder sentir algo. Galileo le había explicado que traduciría todo a sensaciones de sus sentidos, pero no esperaba un asalto a sus sentidos de tal intensidad. Tacto, vista, olfato, gusto, todo estaba ahí como parte de un mundo cuya existencia no era real.

Miro a su alrededor, a pesar de no haber cuerpo físico, podía cambiar su foco de atención como si su cuerpo fuera real. Pudo ver un paisaje geométrico, pero cuyas leyes desafiaban lo que sabia de geometría. Podía ver sentir, tocar e incluso oler y saborear el flujo de información. Podía distinguir el insípido sabor de la información de mantenimiento hasta la aromática sensación que producía la información rica en significados y el picante sabor de la información encriptada.

Sintió en su mente la proximidad de Galileo, para poder entrar en el sistema la conciencia de Keiichi había sido absorbida por Galileo, y convertidos ambos en un programa nuevo. Su mente y la de Galileo eran una sola y ni siquiera requería un dialogo interno para compartir sus pensamientos.

Habían entrado por la conexión que Yggdrasil mantenía con el mundo mortal y rápidamente se habían ocultado en ese mar de información. El uso de la credenciales de seguridad de Belldandy les habían abierto muchas puertas, pero trataban de reducir su uso a un mínimo para no ser rastreados.

Keiichi sintió un pensamiento que no era suyo y asintió, no podían perder tiempo, en ese momento estaban funcionando como parte del sistema operativo y eran detectables. Necesitan ocultarse.

Keiichi observo y tuvo una idea, - ¿troyano?-. A pesar de su complejidad el sistema tenia cierta lógica. Se ocultaría como parte de uno de los procesos del sistema. Solo tendría que modificar su firma para que un análisis no detectara que lo había infectado. Con la mente de Galileo comenzó a familiarizarse con el sistema y pronto pudieron identificar un proceso adecuado. Era uno de los sistemas que recuperaban el espacio dejado por los procesos, una especie de recolector de basura. Había miles de copias recorriendo el sistema. En cuanto detectaron un proceso procedieron a insertarse dentro de él.

Durante unos segundos Keiichi/Galileo había aparecido en el sistema con su original identificación de un Proceso ADX, pero ahora había desaparecido y al parecer no había activado ninguna alarma.

Keiichi no pudo evitar sentir placer. El proceso que había invadido era sencillo, carente de inteligencia, pero era rico en información. Keiichi comenzó a saborear la información contenida, pero no era lo que buscaba. Entonces percibió una idea de Galileo y asintió.

Súbitamente para Keiichi el mundo parecía explotar, por un momento sintió pánico y grito, y grito y grito... Sus gritos se multiplicaron y el mundo se lleno de ecos de su propio pensamiento... Entonces sonrió y pensó - ¿multitasking? - Simplemente su proceso se había multiplicado y ahora había miles de copias de su conciencia recorriendo los bancos de memoria de Yggdrasil, Todos ellos con su propio pensamiento y conciencia. Keiichi pudo sentir que estaba en miles de lugares a la vez y en miles de conciencias, cada una tomando decisiones distintas, explorando, examinado y analizando. Keiichi se sintió como un dios omnipotente y luego comenzó a reírse. ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar si se encontraba en el cielo, el mundo de los dioses.?

* * *

Peorth se desplomo en su asiento, y todos los dioses alrededor de ella hicieron una pausa completamente desconcertados ante los resultados. El sistema no reportaba ningún error, por lo tanto todos los procesos normales deberían esta funcionado, pero no encontraba ningún proceso ejecutándose de la serie ADX, tampoco de la serie Esparta que eran los proceso de seguridad, ni la serie Fénix, que eran el equivalente de un firewall y debían proteger de intrusos el sistema. Revisaron uno a uno la lista de procesos de defensa y no aparecían. Eso significaba que Yggdrasil se encontraba inerme ante cualquier ataque.

Una voz que intentaba sonar desapasionada, pero no podía ocultar la tensión dijo:

- Estoy intentado reiniciar los procesos de la serie Esparta sin éxito. El sistema no reporta ninguna falla, pero aun así el proceso nunca llega a ejecutarse. En el caso de la serie ADX, me reporta que el programa es invalido, al parecer esta dañado. Ya intente restaurarlo desde uno de los respaldos, pero el resultado es el mismo. Ninguno de los subsistemas de defensa está operando.

Todos los dioses se quedaron inmóviles y Peorth por un momento se sintió derrotada, cuando una voz autoritaria la hizo reaccionar.

- Diosa de primera clase Peorth, has realizado un excelente trabajo, me asegurar de reportarlo así al consejo, es muy importante que sigas adelante.

Peorth miro al dios que había hablado. Dioses de todo nivel, rango y ocupación habían estado cooperando para reparar a Yggdrasil, uno de ellos era un miembro del consejo. Al principio Peorth se había sentido cohibida con su presencia, pero él trabajaba con el mismo empeño y dedicación que los demás, ademas parecía conocer el sistema casi como ella. Peorth incluso había sonreído ante la idea de que era una lastima que no trabajara para ella en lugar del consejo. Pero en ese momento el dios no hablaba como un técnico más sino en toda su autoridad de miembro del consejo, Peorth titubeo y se sintió avergonzada, se dio cuenta que detrás de esas palabras estaba el mensaje de no darse por vencida.

- Agradezco sus palabras concejal Myr, pero siento qué estoy al limite de mi capacidad, no se que más hacer.

Ignorando las palabras de Peorth el dios hablo como si solo continuara su linea de razonamiento:

- Veamos, evidentemente tenemos una infección de algún tipo que ha logrado entrar en las funciones de mas bajo nivel,y ha logrado interceptar los mensajes del sistema impidiéndonosver el nivel en donde ocurren los errores, presentándonos una imagen falsa. - El dios se detuvo a pensar – Esa fue una contingencia que pensamos que era demasiado remota al diseñar el sistema actual...

En ese momento el dios toco a Peorth de manera casual, y esta sintió una corriente de empatía que le hizo recordar y se estremeció se sorpresa y admiración. Myr había sido uno de los programadores que habían intervenido en el diseño de Yggdrasil, no era de los creadores, pero la actual arquitectura del sistema le debía mucho a él. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado?. Entonces en su pantalla recibió una serie de imágenes e información que Myr le envió. Peorth lo miro sorprendida y este le ofreció una sonrisa cómplice. Myr le estaba dando un plan alterno para que ella lo ejecutara. Ella recibiría el merito de todo o la culpa. Le dirigió una mirada interrogante. El dios se inclino hacia ella y susurro.

- Haremos algunas cosas no muy ortodoxas y que un concejal no debería hacer. Si algo sale mal, no te sorprendas si cargas con la culpa, pero haz hecho mucho y esta gente confía en ti, haz mostrado de lo que eres capaz, solo necesitas un poco de ayuda- y añadió en voz alta – Excelente idea, solo necesitas mis credenciales para acceder esas funciones.

Peorth se sorprendió momentáneamente y sonrió, ¿ese era el juego? Bien por ella. El dios se acercó a la consola de Peorth y esta vez susurro un hechizo encriptado. En la consola de Peorth aparecieron nuevas funciones que ella nunca había visto o siquiera soñado que existieran.

- Nunca pensé volver a necesitarlas, son funciones de debug que deje escondidas en el sistema, acabo de usar una puerta trasera para activarlas. Oficialmente no existen pues se saltan todos los niveles de seguridad...

Peorth no necesitó mas, Myr le había transmitido ya las instrucciones, inmediatamente comenzó a escanear el sistema, mientras activaba las funciones en las demás consolas. Dio instrucciones y todos los dioses volvieron a una actividad frenética, todos ya eran conscientes de la seriedad de la situación.

Entonces Peorth vio en su consola algo muy extraño. ¡Una alarma la alerto de la presencia de un proceso identificado como ADX/k1! Se apresuró a identificarlo.

La huella básica parecía ser de la serie ADX, pero el sufijo k1 no correspondía a ninguna de las versiones conocidas. Envió la información a los demás técnicos, era importante saber de donde procedía. Parecía que se había activado recientemente, y que no provenía del archivo principal, sino que parecía haber llegado por un nodo secundario.

El software cambiaba constantemente de posición en la memoria y súbitamente desapareció. No se había desactivado, con sus nuevas herramientas Peorth encontró que no había liberado su memoria, ... Algo muy extraño había pasado, sus funciones parecían haber pasado a otros programas, con sus nuevas herramientas logro entender lo que había pasado. Había infectado software de sistema adoptando su identidad. Finalmente logro localizarlo de nuevo usando la identificación de otro proceso y pudo ver como comenzaba a generar nuevas ejecuciones, pro un momento pensó que era una infección del sistema, pero el software simplemente escaneaba la memoria, como buscando algo. Su comportamiento era peculiar, recordaba a un ser vivo.

Peorth se levantó de su asiento para hablar con el concejal Myr, tal ves tendría alguna idea, cuando escucho una exclamación colectiva y miro a la pantalla.

El proceso se había escindido en dos uno de ellos ostentaba la identificación adx-654 v3.00, justo la serie que estaban buscando, pero el otro era lo que había causado la exclamación. El sistema reportaba "Morisato Keiichi". Nivel de acceso: juez nivel 3.

Los dioses comenzaron a murmurar, era cierto, todos conocían el nombre de Keiichi el mortal, y eso confirmaba que había sido nombrado juez de dioses y demonios. Algo que aun encontraba increíble.

Peorth sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. No entendía lo que pasaba. Pudo ver que el proceso Keiichi entraba en una antigua parte del sistema, tan antigua que no sabia su existencia. Le costó trabajo seguirlo, los protocolos eran sumamente antiguos. Súbitamente lo perdió, Al parece había entrado en un área de alta seguridad.

Pero aun faltaban nuevas sorpresas, dos procesos nuevos fueron reportados y aparecieron en pantalla, estos procesos que poco a poco aumentaba el consumo de recursos. Uno de ellos era desconocido y funcionaba con credenciales del sistema, otro mostraba que estaba funcionando con una cuenta de alto nivel.

Peorth gritó: - ¡Necesitamos la identificación de esa cuenta.! Localicen al usuario de esa cuenta, parece haber entrado en una consola del edificio de consejo...

Una voz entre los técnicos exclamó con sorpresa...

- esa cuenta... Es... ¡Es del padre de Belldandy!

* * *

Skuld entró a una de las elegantes y ostentosas salas privadas del edificio del consejo en donde se contaban con terminales de acceso de alto nivel a Yggdrasil para uso exclusivo del consejo. Pero había algo distinto en la joven diosa, su paso era altanero y su expresión parecía ser de alguien de mucha mas edad. Una joven valquiria que patrullaba el edificio la miro sorprendida y entro a la sala para detenerla.

- No está permitido el acceso a esta zona, solo los miembros del concejo pueden entrar.- Le dijo con voz severa

Por toda repuesta Skuld extendió la mano y susurró algo. De su mano salio un suave destello apenas visible, la valquiria se llevó las manos a la cabeza, lanzo un leve quejido mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba y cayo al piso completamente inmóvil. Skuld dijo fríamente:

- Yo soy un miembro del consejo...

Skuld la ignoro y localizó una de las consolas de control, levanto la mano sobre la consola y esta acepto su identidad, entonces cerró el acceso a la sala usando un sello de privacidad máxima que se usaba cuando se discutían asuntos secretos. Nadie podría saber que ocurría adentro. Finalmente se sentó frente a la consola, su expresión cambio bruscamente, era como si despertara de un sueño y miro hacia la figura en el piso con una mirada de preocupación:

- ¡Padre!, ¿era necesario eso?, por favor dejame examinarla para asegurarme si no esta herida.- Skuld hizo el intento de levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. Entonces la figura de un dios joven y altanero, con los elegantes ropajes de un miembro del consejo, apareció frente a ella, Skuld ahora ya sabia no existía fuera de su mente. Era una ilusión.

- No vale la pena preocuparse por tan poca cosa, hay asuntos mas importantes. Desgraciadamente no posees suficiente magia para serme de ayuda- Skuld intento protestar pero su padre la interrumpió -Eso es culpa mía. Cuando naciste hice un bloqueo de algunos elementos de tu magia.

Skuld miro a su padre sorprendida. Siempre había sufrido por no poder desarrollar completamente su magia, saber que su padre lo había hecho la desconcertaba...

- Padre, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? He luchado mucho por desarrollar mi poderes, he sufrido tanto por eso ...

De nuevo el dios la interrumpió, no parecía importarle mucho lo que Skuld sintiera.

- Necesitaba que desarrollaras otros talentos que te di, y abrían interferido. Tu estas destinada a controlar la tierra y ahí la magia tiene un uso limitado, por eso te di la capacidad de comprender la tecnología, debes agradecérmelo. Tal ves fue un error pues ahora no me puedes ayudar - hablaba para si mismo, sin preocuparse de la niña- pero ahora es demasiado tarde para corregirlo, aunque levante el bloqueo llevaría demasiado tiempo que logres controlar tus poderes.- Se detuvo y miro a su alrededor pensativo - Algo ha pasado, siento que uno de mis avatares ha sido destruido y el otro esta siendo atacado. Necesito información para decidir que hacer, seguramente tendré que tomar el control de transferir mi conciencia al sistema para no depender de tu limitada magia.

- Pero padre, Yggdrasil está en aun mantenimiento, después de la destrucción del Edificio del consejo sus funciones están siendo supervisadas y no podrás hacer eso sin llamar la atención.

- ¿La destrucción del salón del consejo? - Preguntó sorprendido -Entonces fuimos atacados por los demonios. Debo asumir el control para defendernos. No esperaba que se atrevieran. El sistema de doblete es demasiado eficiente. Es hora el momento justo de contra atacar y dominarlos...

Skuld respondió asustada ante la intensidad de las palabras de su padre.

- ¡Padre! No fueron los demonios, ellos ahora están de nuestra parte y no podemos romper la tregua magna, ademas el sistema doblete ha sido suspendido.

- ¿Qué? ¿qué dices? Una tregua manga, eso es imposible - exclamo el dios incrédulo.

- Hild y Belldandy hicieron una tregua magna, somos aliados.

- ¿Belldandy y Hild lo hicieron? No puede ser,eso solo seria posible solo Belldandy tuviera la autoridad de Kamisama... Y en ese caso... Ella debería estar bajo mi control. No, eso no puede ser cierto. Ademas ya no existen otras razas, la tregua magna requiere una tercera raza como juez.

Skuld comenzó a asustarse ante la violencia de la reacción de su padre.

- Pero tenemos jueces, El Dr Shugahara, Keiichi y Sentaro son jueces. Ellos son mortales

-¿Jueces Mortales? ¡Ningún mortal merece ser juez!.

El dios miraba incrédulo a su hija, levanto un brazo en dirección a su hija y con un gesto enérgico se sumergió en sus recuerdos, ignorando sus gritos de protesta. Ella sentía como sus memorias eran arrancadas y examinadas con violencia. Al final el dios exclamo, mientras Skuld se estremecía por la violencia que había sido infligida en ella:

- Todo esta de cabeza. ¿Belldandy enamorada de un mortal? Ademas ahora es Kamisama y aun así esta fuera de mi control. Si Urd esta en Hell y no la puede percibir es posible que Hild lo haya detectado y destruido. Ademas Hild y Belldandy se atrevieron a declarar a tres miseros mortales elegidos como jueces. El orden natural de las cosas ha sido alterado, debo intervenir.

Skuld ahora veía con temor a padre. Algo no estaba bien. ¿Hablaba de controlar a Belldandy? Este dios no correspondía a sus viejos recuerdos de un padre amoroso.

- Padre, pero todo esta bien, la guerra con los demonios ha terminado, me dijeron que tú soñabas con eso, ahora somos aliados de los demonios y los mortales nos están ayudando.

El dios hablo airado.

- No puede ser, los demonios no deben ser nuestros aliados, sino nuestros súbditos. Solo los dioses debemos tener el control del multiverso. Ni demonios ni mortales lo deben tener. Debo intervenir, pero me siento débil, siento un gran vacío en mi interior. Uno de mis avatares debió haber sido destruido y el otro parece estar muy débil. Mi muerte fue un grave inconveniente, pues ya no poseo cuerpo físico, pero lo podemos superar. Usaras funciones de Yggdrasil que dejamos ocultas para un caso así. Solo tienes que obedecer y luego aprovecharemos que el sistema doblete está desactivado para poder atacar a Hell.

Skuld no reconocía a su padre en este dios, pero no se sentía capaz dé desobedecer

- ¡Si padre.!- alcanzó a decir mientras sus ojos revelaban su miedo.

Belldandy se estremecía de dolor, pero eso no evitaba que siguiera adelante. El dios cautivo se retorcía y aullaba furioso mientras que Belldandy con sus manos extendidas extraía poco a poco su esencia y la purificaba en su interior. El proceso era lento por el dolor, Belldandy no podía soportar acelerarlo, al menos Lind usaba todo su poder para poder mantener prisionero al dios

El cuerpo del dios comenzó a hacerse translucido y en su interior se comenzó a ver una substancia obscura que se movía de un lazo a otro de su cuerpo, como buscando ocultarse mientras intentaba seguir infectando.

Belldandy al percibirlo intentó contrarrestar sus intentos de infección y se acercó poco a poco al cuerpo de su padre. Repentinamente extendió su brazo y su mano penetró en el cuerpo del dios que se estremeció ante el contacto, entonces tomó a la substancia obscura para arrancarla con fuerza.

El dios parecía haber perdido el aliento, luego grito pero dejo de luchar, en su lugar comenzó a respirar hondamente como si temiera perder la conciencia.

Belldandy luchaba contra la materia obscura, que intentaba escapar de sus manos, mientras formaba unos pseudópodos para aferrarse a Belldandy. La diosa gritó...

-Libera a mi padre y ayudame a destruir esto.

Lind obedeció y bajó su hacha de combate, el dios se desplomo al piso libre de su prisión. Lind analizó la situación, pues no quería dañar a Belldandy, hizo girar su hacha para cargarla de energía y lanzo un ataque de magia destructiva en contra de la ominosa masa.

El golpe fue preciso, Belldandy fue lanzada hacia atrás por la violencia del impacto, pero estaba ilesa, la masa en cambio comenzó a fulgurar y a hervir violentamente, finalmente se petrificó y se convirtió en arena que cayo al suelo, convertida ahora en algo completamente inofensivo.

Belldandy se levantó lentamente y miro a Lind con una expresión de alivio en sus ojos y con un esfuerzo alcanzo a decir.

- Lo hemos logrado, hemos destruido a la infección.

Ambas miraron al dios que se había desplomado al suelo. Su cuerpo ya era translucido, pero su expresión era distinta, parecía haber despertado y miraba a su alrededor con un aire de sorpresa. Se miró a sus manos y se las froto al darse cuenta de que eran translucidas, luego miro azorado hacia Belldandy y Lind.

- ¿Belldandy? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué me puedes ver? Yo debería estar oculto en tu inconsciente.

Belldandy comenzó a llorar y corrió a abrazar a su padre quien solo dijo.

- Me siento débil, debes ayudarme, tengo una misión que cumplir, yo... Yo debo...

Belldandy miro a su padre y le hablo con dulzura.

- Padre no hables. Se cual es tu misión y cuales eran tu planes y puedo decirte que no es correcto, no puedes imponer tu visión al mundo.

Belldandy soltó a su padre que la miro desconcertado, examinó su cuerpo y dijo con húmedad en los ojos:

- Aun no estas completamente sanado, aun hay dentro de ti ambición y egoísmo que no deberían estar ahí... Yo sé qué no deberían estar ahí, porque así no te recuerdo. Debo curarte. Perdoname por esto pero deseo ver a mi antiguo padre.

Entonces Belldandy volvió a introducir sus manos en el cuerpo de su padre, busco en su y extrajo una substancia rojiza y evanescente, que comenzó a disolverse entre sus dedos. Su padre se estremeció y aspiro con fuerza, luego comenzó a llorar, despues de unos instantes exclamó:

- ¡Hija! ¡Qué te he hecho! - extendió su mano a ella y Lind intento interponerse, pero Belldandy con un gesto la detuvo. El dios miro a la valquiria- ¿Una valquiria? ¿Eres Lind? Te recuerdo, eres una de las grandes guerreras, ¿pero qué haces en la mente de Belldandy?, si ella es Kamisama, eso debería ser imposible.

Belldandy lo miro y le dijo con dolor.

- Ella invocó el protocolo Ragna para poder ayudarme a luchar contra ti.

El dios miro a Lind con tristeza

- ¡Entonces estas condenada a muerte! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?. ¿También el resto de tus compañeras?

Lind inclino la cabeza reconociéndolo de nuevo como un miembro del alto consejo y dijo humildemente.

- La hermandad de las valquirias actuó por su propia voluntad, no tememos a la muerte, sino a no cumplir con nuestro deber y nuestro deber era ayudar a Kamisama y... Y ademas Belldandy me declaró su amiga. Ningún sacrificio es demasiado.

El dios cerro los ojos para ocultar la humedad que los inundaba, y dijo.

- Que he hecho. Lind, eres la mas grande de las guerreras. He sacrificado tu vida junto con tus compañeras. ¡Es mi culpa!

- Padre, tú estabas infectado...

- Si estaba infectado, pero me doy cuenta que ya lo estaba desde hace muchos años, esa entidad obscura no hizo sino hacer lo que en el fondo yo quería hacer.

El dios intentó ponerse en pie, pero estaba demasiado débil y Belldandy comenzó a llorar.

- Padre, tu debes perdonarme, te he destruido, tal ves debí haber buscado otra manera para evitar tu muerte.

- No hija, yo morí mucho antes y esto que ves es solo un fantasma que debió desaparecer hace tiempo, un fantasma que intentó cumplir un plan inhumano. Yo no tengo que perdonarse, sino agradecerte habérme impedido causar mas daño. Desgraciadamente no puedo reparar el daño que te les he causado a ti y a ellas que han sacrificado todo...

Belldandy le dijo con un esperanza.

- Padre, su fuiste un alto miembro del consejo, tal ves sepas una manera de detener su destino, evitar que sean destruidas, al menos yo les debo el intentar salvarlas por lo que han hecho por mi

- No existen forma, es parte de su naturaleza de ser valquirias.

El hombre comenzó a disolverse y dijo...

- Adiós hija, espero que conserves solo lo mejor de mis recuerdos, aun debes salvar a tus hermanas de mi ambición- el dios comenzó a disolverse pero hizo un ultimo esfuerzo y dijo- ¡Si !, creo que existe una forma, pero tal ves sea demasiado cruel, si te atreves a hacerlo entonces debes...

Su voz se perdió en un murmullo y termino por disolverse. Belldandy cerro los ojos y contuvo las lagrimas, se dirigió a Lind y ambas se abrazaron. La pesadilla parecía haber terminado por el momento.

* * *

Urd flotó en el aire, su cuerpo brillaba con el poder acumulado de dios y demonio apenas contenido. Su rosto mostraba una expresión de extasis que rayaba en la locura al ser invadida por tanto poder. Comenzó a reírse con una risa que hacia estremecerse a quien la escuchara. Se miró las manos que ardían en un fuego que la quemaba pero no la consumía, pero esta vez el dolor la extasiaba porque la hacia sentirse viva, mas viva de lo que se había sentido en su vida. Miro abajo y vio que los guardias también percibían en cambio en ella y se reacomodaban en un plan de ataque. Sus sentidos eran ademas mas finos, pudo ver como se organizaban en grupos y cada grupo invocaba sus barreras físicas, uniéndolas en capas, como una cebolla, creando una protección que parecía inexpugnable.

Eso lo hizo reír salvajemente. Para ella ahora nada era inexpugnable. Floto sobre un grupo y extendió su mano. No lanzo ningún hechizo simplemente su mano se volvió luz, no hubo ningún sonido, ningún estruendo. Simplemente era luz que envolvió a un pelotón de guardias, y este se disolvió en cenizas. Sus barreras eran como papel para ella.

Miro fascinada sus manos incandescentes. Nada podría detenerla, nada en el universo, ni su madre ni nadie podría controlarla. Podría hacer lo que quisiera y se preparó para deshacerse de los estorbos.

Pero los guardias no estaban vencidos. Un grupo se ellos se separó y sin advertencia, todos unieron su magia y la lanzaron contra ella.

Urd se desconcertó por un momento, había desviado el ataque con increíble facilidad y este apenas y la había tocado, y se preparó para contraatacar cuando todo el gran salón subterráneo comenzó a estremecerse...

Miro hacia arriba y vio que el ataque que había desviado se había impactado contra una pared. Su intensidad era tal que había destrozado la barrera magia que había mantenido sellada la gran batalla en su interior. Esa magia ademas era responsable que el salón no colapsara a pesar de la profundidad...

Por un momento sonrió. Los guardias habían sellado su destino, todos serian sepultados y morirían. Tal ves seria mas misericordioso exterminarlos primero...

Entonces la asalto una voz en su interior, una voz delicada que susurraba algo. Urd intentó ignorarla para lanzar un ataque, pero la voz no la dejaba. ¿qué decía?

- "Has tomado vidas, Urd, has tomado vidas de tu gente..."

¿Qué era esa voz?...

La voz seguía hablando y hablando, Urd se resistía a escucharla, hasta que se dio cuenta que esa voz era ella misma.

Y Urd dijo en voz alta. - ¡"he tomado vidas"!- y despertó, entonces sintió que el poder que ahora poseía no la liberaba sino que la encadenaba, como si su conciencia solo fuera un barniz por encima de instintos mas primitivos que solo causaban destrucción. Entonces recordó, vio su pasado, sus recuerdos en el mundo de los dioses era borrosos pero sus recuerdos de la tierra eran vividos, recordó a Fafnir y su vida entre los hombre, recordó a Keiichi y a los humanos que había conocido, recordó a Kenji y su recuerdo le trajo paz, miró hacia los guardias que la atacaban y recordó que ellos no eran sus verdaderos enemigos.

El fuego en sus manos desapareció convirtiéndose en un brillo que rodeaba su cuerpo, finalmente su conciencia recupera el control y no era su poder el que la controlaba, la distrajo el estruendo que hacia la caverna al comenzar a desgajarse. Sin pensarlo mas Urd concentro su magia y genero una barrera para contener la caverna. No sabia como repararla la magia que había mantenido la caverna, era magia demasiado antigua para que ella la conociera, así que tenia que suplirla con su propia magia.

Cerro los ojos e intento buscar en su interior algo, pero solo se le ocurrió extender su barrera física para contener la caverna, pero es significaba quedar desprotegida y eso era algo que los guardias percibieron. Entonces comenzó a recibir suataque, ellos se daban cuenta de que estaba desprotegida. Aun así la magia la inundaba de tal manera, que sentía que podía resistir, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Maldijo a los estúpidos guardias, que intentaba salvar, y grito extendiendo su barrera para contener a todo al caverna que se cimbraba y las paredes comenzaba a derrumbarse.

Siguió maldiciendo mientras que el ataque de los guardias comenzaba a penetrar en su cuerpo, y este comenzaba a debilitarse. Poco a poco el mundo se obscurecía mientras que seguía maldiciendo y hacia fluir su magia para evitar el colapso total. El mundo era cada vez mas y mas obscuro.

En el interior de la escuela del pueblo, el hombre de la mirada cruel escuchó una explosión y rápidamente tomo un arma semiautomática que tenia en el desvencijado escritorio. Se levantó de la silla y escucho con atención, había sonado como el sonido de una de las minas. ¿habría tropezado uno de sus hombre con ella por descuido?

Después de un par de minutos, que parecieron eternos, escucho otra y luego otra. Algo esta haciendo estallar las minas del campo minado. Solo un vehículo blindado podría causar eso, pero solo le habían avisado de que un jeep de turistas se acercaba. No podía ser eso.

Entonces la puerta se abrió bruscamente y entraron un par de hombres que reflejaban miedo y sorpresa en su rostro. Comenzaron a hablar rápidamente pero le costaba trabajo entender. Algo de que un niño y un hombre estaban caminado por el campo minado haciendo detonar las minas.

- Silencio, dejen de decir tonterías. Si nos atacan tenemos a los rehenes., Vayan por las mujeres, y en especial traigan a la americana. Asegúrense de que las cargas están en su lugar, y llévenlas al borde de pueblo donde todos puedan vernos. Veremos si se atreven a atacarnos.

Los hombres se miraron mutuamente y corrieron a cumplir las ordenes. El hombre los vio partir, y maldijo ante la estupidez de la gente que comandaba. Se fue al escritorio y tomo un cargador para su arma, reviso que estuviera lleno lo puso en su arma, luego saco un detonador de radio de hechura casera. Sonrió al pensar que tal ves no estuviera mal que vieran morir a algunos rehenes. Eso siempre ayudaba en las negociaciones incluso cuando los gobiernos decían que no negociaban con terroristas.

* * *

Keiichi se sentía extasiado ante la sensación de estar en miles de lugares a la vez, cada una era un eco en su conciencia, podía sentir como cada parte podía actuar por su cuenta, algunas estaban detrás de los picante fragmentos de información encriptada, otros buscaban otros sabores y olores. Entonces percibió algo familiar, no lograba reconocerlo por esta mezclado con otros elementos. Su conciencia se concentro en ese punto y comenzó a buscar el origen. Llego a un lugar que era distinto de todo lo que había visto antes. Su geometría era mas sobria y sencilla, y a diferencia de todo lo que había visto casi no existía movimiento ahí.

Se acercó cuidadosamente pero encontró una barrera que no podía penetrar a pesar de sus credenciales de sistema. Debería ser un lugar de datos restringidos, pero había algo extraño, con la ayuda de Galileo contacto un mapa del sistema y este lugar no aparecía en el. Debía ser un archivo ocultoy por la arquitectura debía ser muy antiguo, mas antiguo que otras partes del sistema.

Sintió el pensamiento de Galileo, podría haber información valiosa de otros tiempos, pero eso no era lo que lo había atraído ahí, Keiichi intento percibir a su alrededor, que es lo que había percibido...

Intento usar las credenciales de Belldandy para tener permiso de acceso, pero fueron rechazadas. Esto lo intrigo. ¿Información que no estaba al alcance de Kamisama?. Tal ves el archivo era tan antiguo que no reconocía una identidad reciente entonces tuvo una idea.

Galileo asintió ante su pensamiento. Keiichi poseía una antigua identidad de alto nivel con password de acceso. Keiichi era un de los jueces.

Entonces Keiichi y Galileo separaron sus conciencias. Esto era algo que tenia que hacer Keiichi. Este se sintió desconcertado sin la guiá de Galileo, pero sabia pronto se recuperó.

Keiichi se acercó al punto de acceso del sistema, en su mente lo percibía como una gran puerta. No esta seguro que hacer así que la toco. Inmediatamente la puerta se activo y lo escaneo, entonces sintió que la puerta le decía: - Identificación de credenciales de acceso, aprobado. Solicito los password de acceso nivel 3 correspondientes-

Keiichi recordó los password que le habían dado al convertirlo en juez y entonces la compuerta se abrió.

Galileo le dijo.

- yo no puede entrar. No me lo permitirá. Pero acabo de sentir en otra parte del sistema los restos de mi proceso padre. Al parecer aun quedan fragmentos, intentare recuperarlos.

- Entonces esperar tu regreso- Y Keiichi entro al gran archivo.

Su conciencia se esparció por el lugar, era información de la época de los primeros nacidos, tomo fragmentos de aquí y allá para comprender lo que veía. Era de una época llena de maravillas y sueños, pero también había dolor y sufrimiento. Era muchísima información, no tenia tiempo de analizarla, y comenzó a absorber lo que le parecía mas relevante, entonces sintió un pensamiento.

- ¿Quién eres tu? ¿cómo es que tuviste autorización para entrar aquí?

Keiichi busco a su alrededor y percibió una imagen. Era un dios joven pero altivo, sus marcas era de alguien de muy alto nivel, pero eso no era lo que lo impresionaba. Había en el algo familiar, en su aspecto. Keiichi aspiro y entonces se dio cuenta. Le recordaba a Belldandy.

El dios se acercó y repitió su pregunta con impaciencia, No era alguien acostumbrado a esperar.

- responde ¿Quién eres? No eres un dios, tampoco pareces ser un demonio. ¿Qué eres tú?

Keiichi usualmente se hubiera sentido cohibido ante este dios que parecia ser una autoridad en este mundo, pero sus tono altanero lo hirio, por unos instantes Keiichi se habia sentido omniscente y la sensación aun lo embriaga. Ese hombre podría ser un dios, pero eso no justificaba que le hablara así, sin saber como, se encontró respondiendo en el mismo tono.

- Mi nombre es Keiichi Morisato, he su sido designado juez de dioses y demonios, ahora responderme. ¿quién eres y que relación tienes con Belldandy?

El dios no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa.

- ¡Eres un mortal!. Tu eres el que ha seducido a mi hija. Tu te has atrevido a usar el titulo de juez. ¿Que clase de criatura eres?. ¿Cómo has logrado esto?.

Keiichi titubeo sorprendido...

- ¿El padre de Belldandy?. - Keiichi se sintió cohibido e impresionado. Ahora entendía el parecido con Belldandy. Trago saliva e intento cambiar la actitud y dijo con todo el respeto que pudo - Es un honor conocerlo. Yo no he seducido a su hija, ambos nos amamos. Yo daría mi vida por ella y estoy aquí porque temo que pueda sufrir algún daño, por eso necesito saber mas sobre los dioses.

El hombre se enfureció ante las palabras de Keiichi.

- Tu, ¿un mortal ? ¿Deseas robar los secretos de los dioses? Comienzo a recordarte de los recuerdos de Skuld, con razón desconfiaba de ti. No puedo permitir que sigas existiendo. Mucho de lo que ha pasado es consecuencia de tu relación con Belldandy, la haz cambiado y ella ha escapado de mi control. Por eso, voy a destruirte. Preparate.

* * *

Sentaro se estremeció ante la explosión, vio como la metralla de la bomba salia disparada en todas direcciones y provocando que detonaras otras bombas en sucesión. Estas no eran las bombas de las películas de acción que veía en televisivo que lo único que hacían era que la gente saltara por el aire. Kenji le había explicado su funcionamiento y el efecto de la metralla en un cuerpo humano. Entonces apretó los dientes para sobreponerse a su miedo, y recordó lo que estaban haciendo. Cada mina que hicieran explotar evitaría que esta pudiera dañar a un ser humano. Entonces su rostro dejo de reflejar el miedo y miro con decisión hacia el frente. Levanto la laptop que llevaba y examino las fotos que había en archivos, hasta que localizo otra mina y se la señalo a Shugahara.

El Dr Shugahara miro con orgullo al niño. Se daba cuenta como había controlado su miedo, a pesar de su corta edad. El niño tenia algo especial, con un poco de guiá seria alguien importante. Sentaro lo llamo y le señalo un pequeño promontorio y asintió. Tomo el pequeño cilindro, el arma de los primeros nacidos, apunto al promontorio y solo pensó. El cilindro se estiro rápidamente y al contacto con la tierra esta estallo y con ella se detono una mina mas. La primera vez que lo habían visto funcionar, Sentaro

Había comentado que parecía una espada láser de Star wars, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que era algo mucho mas poderoso y mortal. Al contacto con la materia todos los enlaces atómicos se detenía, y la materia se desintegraba con violencia, pero no estaba diseñado para eso, su verdadero propósito era interferir con la magia de un dios, bloquearla y si llegaba a tocarlo, podría atravesar lo y romper su campo de contención, con ello tenia el poder de dar muerte a un dios. Pero no tenia pensado usarlo para eso. De momento el se imaginaba que su uso era mas como un escalpelo, removiendo tumores malignos. Sentaro señalo otro lugar y él volvió a activar el arma de nuevo otra mina exploto.

Entonces miro hacia el pueblo y con satisfacción vio que parecía un hormiguero al cual se había alborotado. Había actividad frenética por todas partes. Pero su sonrisa desapareció al notar que varios hombres arrastraban aun grupo de mujeres que lloraban. Cada una de ellas tenia algo amarrado a su cuerpo.

Sentaro le hablo, pero Kenji le hizo una señal para que se detuviera un momento. Examino una a una las mujeres que eran arrastradas, pero no veía lo que estaba buscando. Entonces vio que de un edificio de puertas solidas dos hombres sacaron arrastrando a una joven con ropas occidentales. Era ella.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, de su plan dependían muchas vidas, no se perdonaría nunca si algo salia mal.

Vio que juntaban a las mujeres en el borde del pueblo, incluso a esa distancia escuchaba sus gritos y lamentos. Señalo a Sentaro a las mujeres y este entendió, tomo la laptop y comenzó buscar el mejor camino para llegar a ellas... Es decir el camino donde hubiera mas minas.

Entonces escucharon un zumbido irritado y vieron como un pequeño destello brillaba frente a ellos, luego algo cayo a suelo. Era una bala de alto calibre. Luego empezaron a apareces mas. Les estaban disparando, pero el campo protector del medalla los estaba defendiendo. Instintivamente Shugahara tomo el medallón que colgaba de su cuello y vio como brillaban los símbolos mágicos. Lo sujeto con firmeza y luego susurró. - Urd, gracias por esto.

Hizo una señal a Sentaro y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a las mujeres, detonando las minas mientras que una lluvia de balas caían sobre ellos. Hasta el momento parecía seguro, pero sabia qué Ghadril tenia razón de un solo medallón no habría sido suficiente.

Lentamente se aproximaron al lugar donde se encontraban las mujeres y escucharon una voz de mando. En ese momento cesaron todos los disparos y escucharon una voz.

- Alto ahí, ¿quiénes son ustedes? Si dan un paso mas, mataremos a los rehenes.

Vieron que un hombre barbado, de rostro cruel les hablaba. Escuchaban su voz claramente. Shugahara contesto.

- Han secuestrado a alguien muy importante para mi y han robado algo que ustedes no deben tener. No comprenden su poder.

El hombre se rió.

- El mundo nos ha dado la espalda y por ellos tomamos lo que necesitamos, y sabemos muy bien para que queremos ese poder. Pero ahora veo que ustedes poseen algo que también nos puede ayudar. Entréguense o comenzaremos a matar a las mujeres. Se que ustedes no soportan ver morir a una mujer

El hombre se rio de nuevo, parecía disfrutar de la perspectiva de matar a alguien. Entonces Shugahara dejo mostrar ira en su rostro ante la actitud del hombre y le dio indicaciones a Sentaro de avanzar.

Caminaron un poco mas y detonaron otra mina. El hombre le volvió a gritar.

- No me escucharon, no me creen capaz de matar.- Levantó su arma y el detonador para que los vieran. Cada una de esas mujeres tiene una bomba, una bomba que se activa con una clave distinta. Puedo hacerlas explotar una por una. Así que deténganse.

Shugahara dio un paso más y el hombre levanto el detonador dispuesto a usarlo. Entonces una voz femenina gritó. Era la joven.

- Alto no les hagas nada a ellas. Yo soy tu mas valioso rehén. - La joven se movió bruscamente y se soltó del hombre que la retenía, entonces corrió y se interpuso entre las mujeres y el hombre barbado.

Este dijo.

- ¿Te crees demasiado importante solo porque tú creaste esos cristales? Ninguna mujer vale tanto.

Entonces el hombre apunto su arma en dirección a ella, y sin decir nada mas comenzó a disparar sobre la joven dispuesto a vaciar todo su cargador mientras gritaba enloquecido.

Pronto el lugar se lleno de gritos.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo XXXI **


	32. Hijo de Gaia

**La orden de los Caballeros Mortales**

_Por Javier Delgado aka Elnauhual_

_Fan fiction, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa" de Kōsuke Fujishima._

Capitulo XXXII

**Hijo de Gaia**

El mundo ya era todo obscuridad, pero eso no impedía que Urd siguiera maldiciendo y luchando por mantener su magia en acción. Nunca se había detenido ante dioses ni demonios, y no lo haría ante ese enemigo invisible que se oculta detrás de la cara de un universo hostil. Sintió que su conciencia de desvanecía, y maldijo una vez mas gritando para impedir caer en la inconsciencia...

El universo solo le devolvía silencio, siempre lo había hecho, así que se sorprendió cuando escucho una voz amable y familiar que resonó dentro de su mente.

- Mi princesa Urd, tu labor ha terminado por el momento, es hora de descansar, guarda tu furia para futuras batallas.

Urd se dio cuenta que el dolor desaparecía, por un momento luchó por volverlo a sentirlo pues le recordaba que seguía viva, pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía y en lugar de dolor sintió algo suave y reconfortante, unos brazos la sostenían. Urd intento maldecir. Indignada se había dado cuenta de que alguien la estaba cargando en brazos, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Intento luchar contra esos brazos y sorprendida se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo... Y tal vez ya no quería hacerlo, se sentían bien. Aun así intento protestar.

Por toda respuesta escuchó una risa suave y profunda que la llenaba de una mágica calidez.

- Yo no soy tu enemigo, mi princesa. Es extraño, nunca pensé en llamar así a la hija Hild, pero desde hoy te has ganado todo mi respeto.

En algún lugar de su mente, la voz hizo eco, Urd dejo de luchar, se sentía terriblemente cansada, la no existencia le pareció atractiva, entonces reconoció la voz.

- ¿Wotan? ¿Qué?. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Urd escucho que esa profunda voz entonaba un canto mágico, un antiguo y hermoso y antiguo canto curativo. Sintió una calidez que le envolvía el cuerpo, y poco a poco la obscuridad en la que estaba inmersa su mente comenzó a desaparecer. Urd se estremeció ante esa antigua magia. Una parte de ella comenzó a observarla comparándola con su propia magia, era magia mas simple, mas primitiva y tal vez mas poderosa como correspondía a la magia de un dios antiguo. Entonces escucho:

- Bien mi princesa, más adelante podrás estudiar mi magia todo lo que desees, te lo has ganado, no tendré secretos para ti. Pero por ahora solo intenta abrir los ojos.

Urd se sintió como una niña regañada por un maestro al intentar copiar un examen, y eso le ayudo a poner en orden su mente. Suspiro e intentó abrir los ojos.

In mediatamente los cerró, todo lo que veía era un confuso resplandor lleno de destellos verdes y azules. Inmediatamente cerro los ojos y lentamente los volvió a abrir mas lentamente, al principio todo estaba desenfocado pero poco a poco comenzaba a tomar forma, le era difícil reconocer lo que veía.

El mundo se había vuelto un hermoso tejido de encaje. Lineas de energía azules y verdosas se trenzaban lentamente unas con otras, formando una trama de encaje que rodeaba todo el espacio hasta donde alcanzaba a ver. Era una red que había crecido y protegía las paredes de la gran caverna, mientras que otras lineas de encaje rodeaban a los guardias dementes. Estos intentaban repelerlas inútilmente. Con una delicadeza inimaginable y irresistible, el encaje crecía y como acariciando comenzaba a envolver a los guardias que quedaban inmóviles, somo si un delicioso sopor los hubiera invadido.

Esa era la magia de un dios antiguo, sutil, compleja y sin embargo poderosa. Urd observaba hipnotizada. El encaje tenia toda la belleza de el canto mágico que el dios había entonado, era de una belleza sobrecogedora y Urd se sitio avergonzada ante su anterior despliegue de furia destructiva y ciega. Entonces observó que ante el avance inexorable de esa magia, muchos guardias comenzaron a desaparecer. ¡Estaban huyendo!, exclamo preocupada:

- Debemos ir tras ellos, antes de que causen mas daños, yo... - Urd intento moverse, pero su cuerpo se rehusaba a obedecer...El dios simplemente la sostuvo un poco mas fuerte en sus brazos oprimiéndola suavemente contra su cuerpo, como consolando a una niña pequeña.

- Lo haremos mi princesa, pero tu trabajo aquí ha terminado.

Entonces Urd recordó algo y grito.

- Bragg, que le pasó, suéltame, ¡quiero verlo!

Wotan hablo en voz baja:

- Aun vive, no se logra ser un guardia Élite siendo débil, pero no se si sobreviva. Por el momento lo he colocado en un capullo de suspensión.

Entonces frente a ellos, en medio de un suave resplandor dos figuras se materializaron, y al ver a Wotan llevando en sus brazos el cuerpo maltrecho de Urd se arrodillaron y bajaron su cabeza apenados. Urd los reconoció y con un esfuerzo logro preguntar:

- ¡Ekur, Shulgi! ¿qué ha pasado?

Uno de ellos. Ekur, levanto el rostro y sus ojos se humedecieron al ver el lastimado cuerpo de Urd, cubierto de quemaduras y llagas, donde en algunas partes se veía el brillo de su poder intentado escapar libre de su cuerpo. Con voz temblorosa contestó.

- Urd sama, Todos los guardias en suspensión fuero reanimados y liberados del hechizo de lealtad, perdonanos, pero decidimos esperar un poco para asegurarnos que no serian infectados. Tal como dijiste, Hjörþrimul, Sanngríðr y Svipul eran los lideres y ellos han jurado su lealtad a Hild por su propia voluntad. Les hemos ordenado localizar y capturar a los guardias infectados sin hacerles daño. Sera difícil, pero no imposible, Shulgi tuvo una magnifica idea para localizarlos usando su canal de alimentación de energía, pudimos comunicarnos con Walharen y dice que es posible. Los nuevos lideres de la guardia están de acuerdo en el plan, en unas cuantas horas todos estarán capturados. Te suplicamos nos disculpes por tardar tanto tiempo, es nuestra culpa que...

- Silencio. - Urd le dijo con un doloroso esfuerzo y Ekur se postró al suelo con temor, pero Urd le dijo con voz entrecortada y débil- Ekur, Shulgi, me aseguraré que mi madre ratifique el puesto que les he dado. Me siguieron cuando todo parecía estar en contra, cumplieron sus ordenes y supieron tomar decisiones. Levántense, no quiero verlos postrados ante mi, quiero me vean a los ojos. - los dos jóvenes demonios se levantaron lentamente y miraron tímidamente a Urd, esta realizo un esfuerzo, les sonrió y les solo les dijo

- Gracias.

Detrás de ellos, otro demonio se materializó, era el jefe de sanadores, este miro a Urd y con tono severo miró a todos

- Veo que unos aficionados han comenzado a usar magia curativa. - exclamo con una severidad fingida - Wotan, se que usted se considera un experto en cantos mágicos, pero el qué debe curar soy yo.

Urd miro al sanador y alcanzó a decirle.

- Debes atender a Bragg primero, su condición es mas seria que la miá, quiero...

El viejo sanador no pudo evita suavizar su mirada y la interrumpió:

- Mi princesa Urd, ya Wotan se lo dijo, su trabajo está terminado. Desde este momento, usted es solo una paciente y ya no puede dar ordenes. Yo soy quien decido, le prometo que atenderé a Bragg, pero yo daré las ordenes de aquí en adelante.

Urd intento protestar pero el sanador comenzó a cantar un hechizo, ella intentó luchar al verse envuelta en un capullo de luz, intentó protestar pero vio qué los otros demonios comenzaba a cantar y a unir su magia a la del sanador. Finalmente Urd dejo de luchar y suspiró con resignación. Al parecer se las tenía que ver con un nuevo golpe de estado... Afortunadamente este era amistoso...

* * *

Keiichi solo sintió que perdía la conciencia. Sin ninguna advertencia el dios había levantado su brazo y murmurado unas palabras, inmediatamente se vio rodeado de obscuridad. Algo penetraba en su mente e intentó luchar contra ese intruso, sabia que la magia del dios estaba intentando destruir su conciencia sin cuerpo.

El dios había atacado de un manera inmisericorde y sin ningún intento de verificar sus acusaciones.

Su sentido innato de justicia se rebeló, no podía esta bien, esa no debía ser la forma de actuar de un dios mayo y una voluntad que el no reconocía comenzó a luchar. Esa voluntad siempre había estado en el pero ahora sentía que tenia un deber que cumplir. Un pensamiento lo invadió: El era un juez, un juez de la de orden de los caballeros mortales, se le había dado la autoridad de juzgar por el bien de mortales, demonios y dioses. Él tenía autoridad.

¿Su autoridad...? ¿En qué consistía su autoridad? En la ceremonia donde Belldandy, en su dignidad de Kamisama, lo había designado como juez de dioses, él había protestado:

- Pero yo no se nada de las leyes de los dioses y demonios. ¿ cómo puedo ser juez?

Belldandy lo había mirado con su hermosos y profundos ojos azules y en un tono que de alguna manera reflejaba eones de sabiduría, le había dicho

- La verdadera justicia no son las leyes sino la capacidad de comprender lo que es bueno y malo. Tu debes confiar en el juicio de tu corazón, confía en tu capacidad para reconocer las injusticias y confiá en el juicio de tu mente para balancear la evidencia. Keiichi yo he visto tu corazón y sé qué es sabio. Esa es tu fortaleza, es por eso que tu existencia ha podido cambiar a los dioses que se han encontrado contigo, por eso te dejo esta protección,

A continuación Belldandy se había acercado a el, suavemente tomó su rostro en sus manos y le había dado un delicado beso en los labios que había estremecido al joven mortal hasta lo mas profundo de su ser. Tal era el poder de Belldandy, diosa entre la diosas.

Ahora al recordar eso una fuerza que nunca había sentido, un orgullo que nunca había sentido, un resolución que nunca había sentido lo lleno y lo inundo: EL ERA UN JUEZ...

Tenia la autoridad de su corazón y la protección del beso de la diosa entre las diosas.

Como despertando súbitamente de un sueño, expulso a la presencia extraña que se desvaneció como quien arranca una telaraña. En realidad solo una fracción de segundo había ocurrido, ro al dios que lo había atacado y observo una evidente expresión de sorpresa.

- Solo eres un mortal ¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir a eso?

Keiichi lo miro, y el recuerdo del beso de Belldandy lo hizo sonrojar y por un momento regreso su timidez y con toda naturalidad dijo:

-Tengo la protección del amor de una diosa.

El dios extendió su mando hacia adelante, y murmuro un conjuro, un ligero brillo apareció alrededor de Keiichi y el dios exclamo sorprendido.

- Es una barrera mágica, reconozco esa magia es de Belldandy. ¿por qué esas protegido por Belldandy?

Keiichi intento hablar, pero el dios lo ignoro y dijo.

- No importa, no tengo tiempo ahora para ti, debo tomar el control de Yggdrasil, ya te estudiare después.

Con un gesto de desprecio materializo algo en sus manos y lo arrojo contra Keiichi. Al joven no le costo trabajo reconocerlo, era un disco metálico rodeado de símbolos mágicos que Keiichi pudo leer sin dificultada. El disco era idéntico a los discos que había usado para sellar a los demonios en la batalla del templo.

A pesar de su apariencia tímida, Keiichi eran piloto ganador ve varias carreras y sus reflejo no podían ser mejores. Sin poder evitar una leve sonrisa, extendió su mano, lanzo la orden mental que le había enseñado Urd y desactivo el disco. Este cayo inofensivo en su mano. Sonrió, sabia que se había arriesgado, pero estaba consciente de qué sus credenciales eran las mas altas en el sistema, de lo contrario no habría podido desactivar el sello.

El dios miro al joven con sorpresa, estaba definitivamente intrigado...

- Desactivaste el disco... Pero solo eres un mortal – La actitud de desprecio del dios desapareció, comenzó a mirar al joven con mas atención. - ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacerlo?

Keiichi miro al dios con cautela, por el momento parecía que no tenia intención de volverlo a atacar, tal ves si pudiera hacerlo hablar...

- Belldandy y Urd me enseñaron, los use para sellar varios demonios en la batalla del templo Tarikigonhan - El dios miro intensamente al joven, Keiichi aprovecho el momento. - No deseo luchar contra ti, pero deseo saber porque me atacas sin motivo, y sobre todo, saber si eres realmente el padre de Belldandy, me dijeron que habías muerto hace tiempo.

El dios se irritó ante las palabras conciliadoras de Keiichi.

- Por un par de trucos no lograras que té de información, no le debo nada a un mortal. - Entonces con un gesto imperceptible observo que hacia aparecer algo entre sus manos, Keiichi sintió y breve escalofrió, había visto a Hild usar algo similar, podía transformar a lo que tocar en algo irreconocible, recordaba que Belldandy a penas y había logrado detenerlo, el no tenia oportunidad a menos que … Keiichi sabia que eso haría saltar todas las alarmas del sistema, pero cuándo vio al dios preparase para lanzar el símbolo mágico murmuro el hechizo que le habian enseñado Belldandy Hild, era magia del cielo y magia de Hell:

- _Vindum vindum vef darraðar þann er ungr konungr átti fyrri. Fram skulum ganga ok í folk vaða þar er vinir várir vápnum skipta._

Inmediatamente escucho en su mente una voz profunda e inhumana - Invocando autoridad de juez, Liberando protocolos de defensa. - Su mente se inundó de conocimiento antiguo, y en su mano derecha sintió algo solido. No necesitaba verlo, sabia lo que era y como funcionaba. Era el arma de los primeros nacidos.

El dios sintió algo extraño y si pensarlo mas, lanzó el poderoso símbolo mágico contra Keiichi, este extendió su mano con la palma extendida y el símbolo se estrelló contra esta, ardió con una flama ardiente y desapareció. El dios lo mito atónito. Algo había cambiado en el joven, especialmente en sus marcas en el rostro. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Keiichi, el juez de dioses y demonios exclamó con solemnidad, el joven apenas podía reconocer su propia voz, esta resonaba y habia un poder extraño en ella.

- Te lo dije antes, Soy Keiichi Morisato, juez de la orden de los caballeros mortales. Siento que tu corazón esta lleno de odio y ambición. Me has atacado sin ninguna provocación y ante mi petición de que explicaras tus razones has repetido tu agresión. Es una agresión a un juez y por ello debo juzgarte, es por eso que debo escuchar tus razones y tus circunstancias para poder ser justo. ¡Habla!.

El dios miro con extrañeza a Keiichi, podía ver que algo había cambiado profundamente en el mortal, pero su corazón estaba cegado, y su expresión cambió, el odio regreso a su rostro:

- Los antiguos jueces pertenecieron a los mas grandes de las antiguas razas, pero veo qué ahora lo han convertido en titulo vacío al dárselo a un mortal. Sera interesante ver si el titulo sirve de algo, preparate mortal, vas a conocer lo que es la verdadera furia de los dioses.

* * *

El hombre reía enloquecido, mientras las balas destrozaba la ropa de la joven, las mujeres comenzaron a gritar con terror. Pronto todo comenzaron a gritar también. El hombre barbado termino de vaciar el cargador. A pesar del sol del medio día, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, y sin pensarlos, inútilmente siguió oprimiendo el gatillo de su arma.

Enfrente de el, en lugar de un cuerpo destrozado, la joven seguía de pie, sus ropas estaban hechas jirones pero su actitud ya no era desafiante, su rostro ahora mostraba un dignidad que dejaba sin aliento. Debajo de sus ropas destrozadas se veía su blanca piel, completamente intacta.

- ¿Qué brujería es esta? - grito el hombre de la barba, sus ojos desorbitados se habían inyectado de sangre por la ira.

Sus hombres miraban confusos a la joven, sabia que lo que estaban mirando no era natural, comenzaron a vociferar.

- Un demonio, un demonio- pero la joven acalló los gritos con un gesto decidido y habló con una voz suave que sin embargo penetraba en lo mas profundo de sus mentes:

- No soy ningún demonio.

Con gesto de desprecio. El hombre gritó

- Seas demonio o no, no podrás salvar a las mujeres, y levanto el detonador, pero antes de que pudiera activarlo la joven extendió sus manos y con una voz suave, que sin embargo los estremeció, afirmó.

- Soy una diosa.

Y de su cuerpo emergió una criatura. Era el ser mas hermoso que había visto en su vida, era un ángel de extensas alas y dulce sonrisa.

Los hombres gritaron, algunos de terror, otros de sorpresa, y otros se tiraron al piso mientras rezaban. El hombre barbado se repuso rápidamente y gritó.

- No puedes ser ninguna diosa, eres un demonio y yo te castigare... - Intentó oprimir el detonador, pero antes de eso el ángel extendió un mano y el detonador se convirtió en cenizas.

El hombre barbado gritó de sorpresa, pero su rostro solo mostraba odio, le arrebato el arma a uno de los hombres que se había postrado en el piso y sin decir nada comenzó a disparar en dirección a las mujeres.

El ángel voló rápidamente, mas rápido que lo que podía percibir el ojo humano y se colocó enfrente de las mujeres, extendiendo sus alas y las balas rebotaron en todas direcciones, hiriendo a algunos de sus propios hombres.

La confusión se había extendido entre los terroristas, entonces para añadir mas, uno de ellos grito señalando al campo minado.

Al estar absortos con la joven, nadie había advertido que un grupo de hombres armados en uniforme militar sin identificación se acercaba corriendo por el campo minado. Zigzagueaban de un lado al otro con una velocidad inhumana, y esquivaban los lugares en donde estaban las minas. Antes de que los terroristas pudieran reaccionar, los hombres armados ya estaban sobre ellos gritando como enajenados.

La confusión dentro del pueblo fue total, los gritos y llantos de las mujeres, los alaridos de los invasores, los rezos y los gritos de terror supersticioso de los hombres.

Pronto inicio una breve batalla, muchos de los terroristas estaban tirados en el suelo rezando, pero algunos alcanzaron a disparar antes de ser sometidos, pronto fueron abatidos por los invasores, no sin haber heridos entre los militares.

Al ver a los caídos, los que quedaban en pie comenzaron a arrojar sus armas y pronto fueron sometidos sin ninguna resistencia, no podían separar su mirada del ángel que ahora flotaban en el aire llenándolos de un temor supersticioso. Apenas y se atrevían a protestar al ser atados.

El hombre barbado comenzó a salir del estupor que le había provocado la súbita invasión. Había temor en su rostro. Miró a la criatura que tenia enfrente y grito.

- Diosa o demonio, no me importa, el poder sigue siendo mio, aunque sea último que haga con mi vida. Tomo la bolsa que traía en colgada en el cinturón de ahí sacó un pequeño frasco que contenía una substancia cristalina y sin decir nada mas lo arrojo al piso y con las ultimas balas del arma que tenia, le disparo.

El frasco estallo en mil pedazos dispersando su contenido en el aire... Y luego...

NADA... ¡no pasaba nada.!

El hombre grito...

- ¡Porque no estalla!, yo mismo vi su poder...

Un hombre se separó de entre los invasores armados y le dijo:

- Porque solo es sal, sal común completamente inofensiva.

El hombre miro al que hablaba, inmediatamente los reconoció:

- Hervieux... Como es posible que...- El hombre callo y luego dijo- Entonces ¿qué fue lo que vi?, yo vi el poder que contenía, vi como esa joven los hacia estallar.

- Ese poder no estaba en los cristales, lo que viste fue el poder de una diosa, que solo aparentaba ser una débil joven.

Hervieux desvió su mirada del hombre barbado y observo maravillado a la joven, pero fue interrumpido.

– Entiendo, desde un principio nos traicionaste. Lo tenias planeado, Traicionaste a los tuyos, has traicionado a tu pueblo

- Silencio,- grito Hervieux con ira- yo no soy el que ha traicionado a su pueblo. Tú has traído muerte a este pueblo, has dado muerte a seres inocentes en el altar de tu odio. Estuviste a punto de arrastrarme pero …

Sin decir mas avanzo hacia la joven y se arrodilló ante ella.

- Te agradezco que me hayas dado la oportunidad de redimirme. Se que no eres una diosa de mi religión, pero aun así te lo agradezco.

La joven lo miró, elevo sus brazos y un brillo la envolvió, sus destrozadas ropas desaparecieron convertidas en un hermoso traje que parecía un elegante uniforme, su apariencia frágil cambio. Ahora era la imagen de una orgullosa diosa guerrera, ella era Ghadril la valquiria. Hervieux maravillado observó la transformación, y exclamó:

- Entonces esta es tu verdadera forma. - Y entonces bajó la mirada, al sentirse indigno de verla.

La diosa miro a su alrededor y todos bajaron la mirada avergonzados. Ella miró a Hervieux y le dijo.

- No tienes que arrodillarte ante mi, tú aun tienes una misión que cumplir con tu gente, siento que tu corazón aun no esta satisfecho.

Ghadril giro para mirar a las mujeres que estaba detrás de ella y ellas lloraron atemorizadas. La diosa extendió una mano y en ella apareció su hacha de combate. La empuño y con movimientos que el ojo humano no podía seguir corto las ataduras de las mujeres, las cargas explosivas cayeron al piso y con su hacha las desintegro.

Su ángel descendió entre las mujeres y las toco. Ante el contacto las mujeres comenzaron a dejar de llorar sorprendidas porque este maravilloso ser las honraba al tocarlas, se sentían llenas de una paz que nunca antes habían sentido.

Hervieux corrió hacia las mujeres, conocía varias de ellas de muchos años atrás, cuando era solo un niño con grandes sueños, y comenzó a llorar mientras ellas lo abrazaban.

Pero el hombre barbado no había terminado y le grito

- No puedes abandonarme tan pronto, recuerda que has dado muerte a uno de esos extranjeros, ellos nunca te lo perdonaran porque...

- Lo podemos personar, porque no ha dado muerte a nadie...

Entre los hombres de uniforme se separó uno especialmente fornido que hablaba con un fuerte acento francés. El hombre barbado lo miro horrorizado.

- Tú deberías estar muerto, vieron tu cadáver ensangrentado, no se atreverían a mentirme.

Por respuesta una voz burlona le dijo

- Solo un viejo truco de cine

Hervieux se limpio las lagrimas y se separó de las mujeres avanzando en dirección al recién llegado y le dijo con humildad:

- Sargento Valois. Podrá perdonarme alguna vez por lo que hice, por poner en peligro a tanta gente, especialmente a esa joven...

El hombre barbado grito con desesperación, su mundo comenzaba a caerse en pedazos. Se inclinó para sacar un cuchillo que tenia oculto en su pantalón y con un alarido se lanzó contra el teniente Valois gritando.

- Tú deberías estar muerto...

Este lo vio y afirmó sus piernas contra el suelo. Lo recibió con un rápido movimiento de su brazo izquierdo que desvió el cuchillo y con el derecho lanzo un poderoso golpe contra el estomago del hombre que se desplomo sin aliento. Inmediatamente uno de los hombres de Valois se lanzó contra el y lo inmovilizo contra el piso. La acción apenas había durado unos segundos, Valois sintió una leve indignación al sentir que todo había sido tan fácil, miro con desprecio al hombre postrado y luego avanzó a encontrarse con Hervieux, extendiendo la mano abierta le dijo

- No tengo nada que perdonar, he visto la clase de hombre que es realmente y los peligros que ha corrido con tal de corregir sus acciones. Con la información que obtuvo al fingirse terrorista hemos podido atrapara a todos los agentes ocultos y ahora... - dijo señalando a su alrededor- hemos capturado a los mas peligrosos, gracias a usted el mundo sera un mejor lugar.

Hervieux dudó y miro a Valois, este repitió el gesto y volvió a extender la mano, finalmente Hervieux también extendió su mano y estrecho la mano del militar, ambos hombres se estrecharon las manos con energía, nunca mas serian extraños entre si. Finalmente Valois dijo:

- Ahora nuestra tarea...

- Aun no ha terminado...- lo interrumpió una voz, todos volearon y vieron que era Shugahara y el niño. Habían recorrido lo últimos metros del campo minado, pero esta vez evitando detonar mas minas para no llamar la atención. Shugahara continuo- Aun queda mucho que hacer. Todos estos hombres aun están llenos de odio...

Hervieux y Valois lo miraron y vieron que Shugahara señalaba a todos a su alrededor, no solo a los terroristas.

Valois soltó la mano de Hervieux, luego sin poder evitarlo cerró los puños, sentía que el reclamo de Shugahara era injusto, lo miró no pudiendo contener su irritación:

- Estos son los hombres que me pidió reunir, es cierto que muchos de ellos están llenos de odio, es un odio justificado, la mayoría han pedido a un ser querido victimas del terrorismo o han sido sus victimas, por eso aceptaron ayudarnos.

Shugahara los miro, en muchos de ellos se veían efectos de antiguas heridas, algunos de ellos les faltaban una mano, en otros se adivinaban miembros artificiales y no necesitaba adivinar para saber lo que había en sus corazones. La mayoría había aceptado la invitación de Valois ante al expectativa de una venganza, entonces Shugahara inclinó la cabeza un momento, pidiendo disculpas y le dijo:

- No he dicho que su odio sea injustificado, solo he dicho que debe desaparecer, pero primero hay que atender a esos hombres.

Señaló algunas figuras postradas en el suelo, eran los terroristas que habían intentado defenderse y caído rápidamente ante las balas de los militares.

- Son terroristas,- gruño Valois- primero hay que atender a mis hombres, algunos de ellos también fueron heridos.

- Ellos están muy malheridos, no los dejare morir, al menos hoy el odio no debe cobrar mas vidas.

Shugahara pidió que le acercaran a los hombres. Sus cuerpos ensangrentados y acribillados apenas mostraban señales de vida. Sacó su pequeña caja metálica y comenzó a usar las pociones mágicas de Urd para atenderlos, pronto comenzaron a verse sus efectos. Todos exclamaron sorprendidos ante la magia que veían ante ellos. Luego pidió que trajeran al resto de los heridos.

Shugahara estaba tan absorto que no vio que alguien mas se inclinaba junto con él. Con sorpresa miro y vio a Ghadril, ella le dijo.

- Dejame ayudarte, me has mostrado tu corazón al desnudo, realmente mereces el titulo de juez.

Entonces Ghadril comenzó un canto curativo que aumento el poder de la magia curativa de Urd. Hombre y diosa comenzaron a atender a los heridos sin prestar atención de su identidad, todos recibieran el mismo tratamiento.

Un murmullo comenzó a escucharse entre todos, terrosos, gentes del pueblo y militares.

- Los dioses y sus enviados han llegado.- Ante sus asombrados ojos una diosa caminaba entre los hombres y los curaba.

Finalmente Shugahara y Ghadril terminaron de curar a todos los heridos. Solo entonces Shugahara prestó atención al hombre barbado que yacía inerme, atado en el piso. Lo señalo y ordeno a los hombres a su alrededor

- Tráiganlo conmigo, es hora de atenderlo también a él.

Hervieux y Valois se miraron extrañados... ¿Atenderlo? El no mostraba ninguna herida.

Shugahara miro a su alrededor, señaló un edificio y pregunto

- Es esa la escuela, en donde fue asesinada esa joven maestra

Hervieux asintió, mientras su rostro se llenaba dé lagrimas

- Si, esa joven era mi sobrina, Yo la convencí de ser maestra, pagué sus estudios y le pedí que ayudara al pueblo y por mi culpa ella pagó con su vida. El debe ahora pagar con la suya.

Shugahara miro a Hervieux con tristeza y negó con la cabeza, solo dijo.

- Acompáñenme.

El grupo comenzó a caminar hacia el viejo edificio. Ghadril caminaba junto a Shugahara mientras su ángel volaba encima de ellos, era una visión maravillosa, poco a poco todos se unieron en una procesión bajo ella.

Finalmente entraron a la vieja escuela, el ángel penetró a través de las paredes y se dirigió a la mancha de sangre aun visible en el piso. Descendió y la toco esta comenzó a brillar suavemente y su rostro silencioso se lleno de dolor.

Shugahara volteó a ver a Ghadril y esta asintió, miró a su ángel compartiendo sus pensamientos y este se elevó y avanzó, extendiendo sus manos, en dirección el hombre barbado. Este por primera vez se lleno de terror al ver a esa hermosa criatura avanzando hacia él.

- ¿Qué clase de tortura es.?- pero fue silenciado cuándo la criatura extendió sus manos y acaricio su rostro, para luego tomarlo entre su dos manos...

El hombre se quedo petrificado, poco a poco su rostro abandono su expresión de terror y su expresión de odio, para llenarse de tristeza, lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro mientas los recuerdos de la joven maestra inundaban su mente mostrandole un mundo que el nunca había imaginado, un mundo de promesas y sueños truncados.

El ángel lo soltó, y desapareció por el techo pero después de unos segundos volvió, estas ves entró por la puerta llevando a una niña de una mano y en la otra a un soldado al que le faltaba una mano. Ambos se dejaban llevar fascinados por el ángel y sin darse cuenta este los llevo junto al hombre barbado. La niña se lleno de terror y el hombre lo miró con odio. Aun así no pudieron protestar cuando el ángel hizo que ambos pusieran sus manos en el rostro del hombre.

El hombre barbado se estremeció, en su mente comenzó a sentir el temor de uno y el odio del otro. Pero tanto la niña como el hombre también pudieron sentir los sentimientos del hombre barbado. También tenia sus razones, un vida miserable llena de injusticias, a la que solo había podido sobrevivir sostenido y alimentado por su fanatismo y odio.

Shugahara volteo a mirar a Ghadril y le dijo.

- Realmente has podido comprender el corazón de los hombres. Ayudame entonces a sanar todos estos corazones llenos de temor y odio. Ese es un enemigo mucho mas terrible que cualquiera contra el que hayas podido luchar,

Ghadril entonces se inclinó frente a Shugahara y puso una rodilla en tierra en señal de respeto. En la mente de todos la visión de una diosa arrodillada ante un ser humano los lleno de maravilla. Ghadril se levantó y comenzó a cantar, era lo mas hermoso que hubieran escuchado, así en esa noche, en un pequeño pueblo perdido en el desierto, la humanidad vivió una chispa de lo que podía ser su futuro.

* * *

Belldandy se separó de Lind, sabia que una había asuntos urgentes.

- Debes salir de mi mente antes de que sea tarde, comienzo a sentir que mis barreras intentan cerrarte el acceso.

Lind asintió, seria mucho mas sencillo ahora que tenia todos sus poderes, se elevó y comenzó a alejarse, al ascender miró a su alrededor, este mundo que era la mente de Belldandy se había desplegado ahora en toda su belleza y complejidad, esta era la mente de una gran diosa y sintió la satisfacción de haber ayudado a liberarla.

Poco a poco ese paisaje comenzó a disolverse, al final entró en el torrente de datos que conectaban al mundo real con la mente de la diosa y entonces...

Lind abrió los ojos.

La demás valquirias aun estaban sentadas alrededor el cuerpo de Belldandy, pero se veía el agotamiento en sus rostros, y no solo eso, sus cuerpos comenzaba a verse translucidos

- Bienvenida Lind. Tu misión ha sido un éxito, hemos logrado nuestro ultimo gran objetivo. Proteger a Kamisama. Gracias por encomendarnos esta misión.

Lind se levantó lentamente, el cambio de lugar la había desconcertado, pero sabia lo que esta pasando. El código de autodestrucción ya había iniciado y el tiempo estaba por terminarse. Pronto todas desaparecerían.

Lind sintió un profunda tristeza, pero no comprendía la razón, el propósito de una valquiria era proteger a su mundo, proteger a Kamisama. Ellas habían dado su vida con ese propósito, no debería entristecerse, sin embargo su corazón le dolía y su ojos se humedecían. Pero intento ocultarlos a sus compañeras.

- Herja, Oth, Rota, Eir. Belldandy esta a salvo y pronto recuperara la conciencia, ya pueden liberar su cuerpo.

Las valquirias interrumpieron su concentración y poco a poco se levantaron, avanzaron y rodearon a Lind.

Herja hablo primero:

- Lind, creo que te has ablandado- Le dijo sonriendo- la humedad en tus ojos no es propia de una Valquiria- avanzo y le puso una mano en su hombro y sonrió, no podía ocultar que sus propios ojos estaba humedecidos - pero aun así, te lo agradezco pues entiendo lo que significa. Nosotras nos iremos pronto, tú deberás reportar lo que ha pasado y después nos acompañaras. Confío en ti para que nuestro nombre se puede seguir diciendo con honor.

Las interrumpió una voz...

- ¡NO!, debo intentar salvarlas.

Era la voz de Belldandy quien se incorporó con esfuerzo ignorando las heridas de su cuerpo.

Al escuchar su voz, las valquirias la rodearon y pusieron una rodilla en tierra, inclinando la cabeza con respeto.

- Belldandy-sama. Hemos sido tu escudo, ha sido un honor dar nuestra vida por ti, hemos cumplido con nuestro deber, ahora debemos cumplir con nuestro destino.

Una a una, se fueron disolviendo, mientras los ojos de Belldandy se llenaban de lagrimas. Sabia que tenían razón y sin embargo sentía el dolor de saber que a pesar de ser el ser mas poderoso de ese universo, no tenia el poder de salvarlas. Inclino la cabeza con respeto por las guerreras.

- Herja, Oth, Rota, Eir y Arjuna, Las mas altas entre las valquirias, las conservare para siempre en mi corazón. ¡Gracias!.

Unos instantes después Lind y Belldandy se encontraban a solas en la destrozada caverna. Lind habló:

- Debemos ir al consejo central, mi deber es presentar un reporte completo de lo que paso, para que sus nombres no queden manchados del crimen de atacar a Kamisama. Se los debemos, después de ellos, yo debo unirme a ellas. Debemos apresurarnos, no me queda mucho tiempo.

Al oír estas palabras, el rostro de Belldandy se inundó de nuevo lagrimas.

¿Cómo podría salvar a Lind?

Entonces recordó las palabras de su padre, había una forma demasiado cruel. El no había dicho cual era, pero Belldandy lo había adivinado... ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser mas cruel para una Valquiria? . ¿Podría ella ser tan cruel con el fin de salvar su vida?

Belldandy se irguió y una expresión de decisión apareció en su rostro y dijo.

- Lind, espero que me pueda perdonar alguna vez, acabo de descubrir que soy una persona muy egoísta y no puedo soportar la idea de perderse.

Belldandy avanzo hacia Lind, que la miraba desconcertada, colocó la palma de su mano en el rostro de la valquiria y comenzó a cantar un complejo hechizo. Lind grito, se daba cuenta de que no se podía mover.

- No, por favor Belldandy, tengo que cumplir con mi destino...

- Perdoname Lind, ¡por favor perdoname.!

* * *

En el cuarto de control de Yggdrasil, una alarma sonó y los corazones se petrificaron.

Nunca había sonado esa alarma, pero todos sabían su significado. El protocolo Ragna había sido ejecutado. El gran consejo de las valquirias había actuado en contra de Kamisama y ahora la líder de la rebelión debería aparecer ante el consejo para explicar sus acciones, antes de ser ejecutada.

Peorth se dejo caer, después de todas las desgracias que había ocurrido, esto estaba mas allá de lo que podía soportar, ¿cómo podría haber actuado Lind en contra de Belldandy? ¿Qué razones podría haber tenido? Este era el mas grande crimen que se podía concebir en ese universo. Kamisama era la autoridad suprema.

Pero el protocolo Ragna era claro y había sido imbuido dentro de todos y cada uno de los dioses. Todos sabían que hacer. Peorth y los demás dioses comenzaron entonar un canto fúnebre, era la ley, debían unir sus voces en un canto para borrar el crimen y prepararse para escuchar el juicio contra la valquiria...

Entonces una voz les grito

-Detengan esas tonterías- Todos se callaron inmediatamente, no por la orden, sino porque alguien se había atrevido a llamar tonterías a uno de los rituales mas sagrados de su mundo, pero ese alguien era un alto miembro del consejo. Era la voz de Tyr - De nada sirve cantar, hay otros millones de dioses que pueden hacerlo, en cambio tenemos un trabajo que cumplir. No podemos dejarlo abandonado. Algo completamente inusitado esta pasando, no podemos ignorarlo.

Peorth miro al dios e interrumpió su canto, miro al dios con asombro, el dios le sonrió y le dijo.

- No te preocupes. Esta ves la culpa la asumiré yo...

* * *

El dios cerro los ojo sin decir murmuro un hechizo. Detrás de Keiichi se comenzó a formar una masa obscura y tenebrosa. No era magia de Yggdrasil sino magia prohibida y maldita en este mundo, pero Keiichi ya la había visto antes.

Keiichi giró rápidamente, y tal como le había enseñado Ghadril, extendió el arma, que se abrió y extendió como un larga pértiga y atravesó la obscura masa en el centro.

Al contacto con el arma, la ominosa magia negra estalló violentamente, el arma de manera automática creo un campo protector. Entonces Keiichi escucho un grito y giro para ver la causa.

El dios observaba su mano sorprendido. La retroalimentación había provocado una quemadura. Keiichi lo miro preocupado, no había sido su intención lastimarlo:

- Siento mucho eso, pero si me querías asustar, debo decirte que comparado con Hild eres solo un aficionado.

Esta ves el dios miro con sospecha al mortal

- Conoces los sellos mágicos, y dices que te has enfrentado a Hild – observo el arma en la mano de Keiichi- Ademas tienes una de las armas de los primeros nacidos. No puedes ser un mortal común, esa capacidad no forma parte de su diseño.

Entonces el dios miro su mano con disgusto y se concentró en curarla, al terminar volvió a prestar atención a Keiichi y especialmente al arma, no podía ocultar su curiosidad.

- Todas esas armas fueron destruidas hace muchos eones y solo las valquirias tenían en su resguardo algunas de ellas. ¿Cómo la obtuviste?

Keiichi suspiro, la curiosidad del dios era mejor que su ira, y realmente no tenia nada que ocultar.

- Fue Lind quien me la entregó, he intercambiado votos de amistad con Lind después de que porte a su ángel, Peepermint por un breve tiempo.

Esta ves el hombre quedo boquiabierto.

- Imposible, Conocí a esa fría valquiria y nunca podría haber sido amiga de nadie, solo le interesaba ser mas y mas poderosa, y mucho menos permitiría que un mortal llevara a su ángel.

Keiichi sintió que si lograba hacerlo hablar, podía evitar la lucha.

- Entonces no conocías realmente a Lind. Ella solo quería tener poder para invocar simultáneamente a sus ángeles gemelos Spear Mint y Cool mint

- ¿Incluso eso lo sabes? Muy pocos sabían de sus ángeles gemelos. ¿ Cómo supiste sus nombres?

- Ellos me lo dijeron ellos, y las extraño- Keiichi se señaló el pecho y le dijo al dios con amabilidad- Tuve a un de ellos alojado en mi interior, ahora entiendo a los dioses mas de lo que te imaginas. La sensación de vacío que me dejo cuando tuvo que regresar con Lind seria insoportable si no fuera por el amor de Belldandy.

Al escuchar lo ultimo el rostro del hombre se suavizó, comenzaba a sentir que había algo extraordinario en ese mortal, entonces comenzó a ver su aura, hasta ese momento no le había prestado atención.

El dios comenzó a comprender. Era un mortal que podía soportar un ángel, un mortal que podía manejar el arma de los primeros nacidos y un mortal que podía contar con el amor de una diosa, el amor de la diosa entre las diosas, el amor de su hija...

Keiichi sintió su cambio de actitud, contrajo el arma hasta que esta cupo en la palma de la mano y la ocultó, comenzó a acercarse lentamente al dios. Esto lo vio maravillado mientras intentaba leer su aura, y murmuró.

- Se supone que aun no deberías existir, solo una lenta manipulación de generaciones de humanos podría dar lugar a... Y ademas se necesita su permiso...- El hombre se estremeció como recibiendo una revelación y exclamo emocionado y fascinado- El programa de defensa predictiva debió haberlo hecho, debió apresurar tu aparición, eso debe ser, el programa debió predecir que una gran amenaza se cernía sobre los multiversos para acelerar esto... Pero...

Keiichi estaba ya frente al dios y sin decir nada, extendió su mano, el dios no pudo contenerse y sin saber porque, también la extendió. Al contacto sintió como una sensación de paz lo invadía, repentinamente sus planes, su odio, sus ambiciones, todo eso parecía ser tan infantil... Su rostro se llenó de dolor al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de provocar...

Miro a Keiichi a los ojos, como intentando penetrar en ellos. Ahí estaba, ya no le cabía duda. Joven, inexperto, pero lo podía sentir. Cerro los ojos y los abrió lentamente y le dijo al joven mortal.

- Bienvenido, hijo de Gaia.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo XXXII**


	33. En el corazón de Yggdrasil

_**Pido una disculpa por el largo periodo, pero estuve enfermo y pasé por una cirugia,  
lo que me impidió concentrarme en la historia, espero que les guste este capitulo.**_

**_Elnauhual_**

* * *

**La orden de los Caballeros Mortales**

_Por Javier Delgado aka Elnauhual_

_Fan fiction, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa" de Kōsuke Fujishima._

Capitulo XXXIII

**En el corazón de Yggdrasil**

La noche en este lugar semidesértico era un magnifico espectáculo. Sin las luces ni los humos de la civilización las estrellas brillaban con un esplendor sobrecogedor, bajo ese espectáculo y apoyado en unas rocas había un hombre solitario que intentaba concentrarse en la brillante pantalla de su laptop. Sin embargo esta no lograba capturar su atención. Intentaba escribir, pero borraba y corregía sin poder plasmar sus ideas. Finalmente se dio por vencido y con resignación cerro la maquina, cerró los ojos para intentar recuperar la visión perdida por el brillo de la pantalla y meditar un poco para organizar sus ideas. Después de un rato los abrió y miro al cielo estrellado. No era el cielo familiar de donde había nacido, pero tampoco le era desconocido. En sus viajes a distintas partes del mundo había tenido oportunidad de familiarizase con las estrellas de otras latitudes. Después de largos minutos su visión nocturna regresaba y comenzó a percibir mas y mas estrellas y con ellas sintió que recobraba la paz interior.

Con cierta resignación se recostó en el suelo para mirar cómodamente al magnifico cielo estrellado y saludó mentalmente a las constelaciones conforme las comenzaba distinguir. Embelesado pronunció algunos de sus antiguos y variados nombres. Grecia, Japón, Roma, Sumeria, mesoamerica, cada cultura le había dados nombres distintos, no pudo dejar de pensar que los nombres mas antiguos se habían perdido, y sin embargo las constelaciones seguían iguales y sin cambio aparente. Sonrió y pensó que había sido un necio en intentar sentarse a escribir sobre lo sucedido. Cómo científico su costumbre de intentar documentar todo era muy fuerte pero ahora reconocía que eso tendría que esperar. No podía negar sus sentimientos.

En ese momento se sentía pequeño y minúsculo en medio del universo, pero sabia qué lo que había hecho podía cambiar el destino de los seres humanos, sintió un escalofrió al reconocerlo. El era un mortal que había intervenido en los asuntos de los dioses, y sintió una especie de premonición. Tal ves sus actos podrían afectar incluso las mismas estrellas y ese pensamiento era terriblemente perturbador. Eso es algo que solo los dioses debían hacer y entonces pensó en una diosa en particular y con un suave susurro una frase escapó involuntariamente de sus labios:

- Urth, mi diosa, ¿en dónde estás?

Pero el cielo estrellado no parecía dispuesto a responderle. Sabía que ella estaba emprendiendo una lucha en contra de un enemigo desconocido. Necesitaba alejar su miedo pues la razón le decía que su diosa era poderosa, pero su corazón humano sentía la necesidad de protegerla. Era extraño, esa idea: proteger a una diosa, lo había llevado más lejos de lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado y por caminos insospechados que finalmente lo traído a este lugar solitario.

Entonces el Dr Shugahara Kenji se enderezó y se quedo sentado un momento en la tierra, y en la obscuridad busco las débiles luces del pueblo donde algo maravilloso había sucedido. Al menos durante una noche, enemigos, amigos, extraños, extranjeros, hombre, mujeres, jóvenes, niños y ancianos se habían unido en uno solo para compartir su humanidad y de alguna manera, el era el responsable de todo eso. Se estremeció ante la idea de haber tenido el poder de hacerlo. Eso era algo que no deseaba, el solo era un hombre, un mortal, incluso cuando los dioses le habían dicho que era algo más. ¿Un juez de demonios y dioses? Al principio lo había como un titulo meramente ceremonial, pero lo qué había pasado con Galileo le había mostrado que era mucho más que un titulo.

Entonces recordó cuando había tenido su primer encuentro con lo sobrenatural, la Lagrima de Hild que lo había intentado seducir con el poder. De alguna manera había pasado esa prueba, pero en el fondo sabía que no era completamente inmune al llamado del poder. Tendría que estar en guardia contra sus propios pensamientos. Lanzo una maldición ante esa idea, que resonó en el silencio de la noche y luego se quedo sorprendido de su acción. Finalmente estalló en una risa franca y contagiosa al pensar lo que habrían dicho sus alumnos de escucharlo expresarse así. Si, el humor era una gran medicina, tal vez la más poderosa, especialmente contra ese tipo de pensamientos.

Finalmente suspiro y se dio cuenta de que se había alejado demasiado del pueblo en su afán de tener un poco de soledad, sabia que mas adelante aun había minas y no debería alejarse mucho de la zona segura. Levanto nuevamente la mirada al cielo estrellado y agradeció mentalmente a esas constelaciones que eran como viejos amigos y que de momento también serian sus guías para no perderse. Entonces emprendió el camino de regreso al pueblo.

Llego a las afueras y bajo la macilento luz amarilla de un viejo foco vio a dos figuras conocidas. Sentaro y el Sargento Valois intentaban comunicarse, con muy poco éxito. El incomprensible japonés del niño desconcertaba al sargento, y el inglés con fuerte acento del sargento, estaba mucho más allá de lo que el niño había aprendido en la escuela. Kenji se detuvo un momento para disfrutar de la escena, al menos entre esos dos seres tan distintos había un intento de comunicarse. Finalmente se acercó a hacerla de intérprete.

El niño lo miro con alegría.

- Sensei Shugahara, lo estuve buscando, ahora que Ghadril termino su canto, ya no le entiendo a nadie.

Kenji le contestó sonriente:

- Solo quería caminar un poco e intentar escribir lo que paso aquí, pero creo qué también estoy demasiado emocionado para concentrarme. Me alegra que trates de hablar con el sargento, es una excelente persona. Espero que tengas tiempo de conocerlo mejor.

- Pero no le entiendo. Le pedí que me explicara cómo es que había podido simular su muerte, y solo entiendo algo de... De... - el niño se detuvo, luego se sonrojo un poco y continuo- creo que dice algo de un condón.

Kenji sonrió divertido, eso había sido una sugerencia de Valois. Era indispensable que los terroristas confiaran en Hervieux y al mismo tiempo necesitaba introducir a Ghadril entre los terroristas para que ella pudiera proteger a los rehenes en caso de que ocurriera lo peor. Al principio él plan de Valois había parecido descabellado, pero había sido un éxito. Había sido un milagro que Valois hubiera confiado en el sin haber comprobado las habilidades de Ghadril, pero al parecer su deseo de proteger a la joven científica que estaba a su cuidado era muy fuerte.

Kenji hablo brevemente con Valois para asegurarse de lo que había intentado decirle al niño y entonces comenzó a explicarle a Sentaro.

- El Sargento Valois alguna vez fue llamado para entrenara a algunos actores para una película y en el transcurso aprendió algo de efectos especiales. Básicamente, se coloca una placa metálica de protección en el pecho, luego una pequeña carga explosiva que se acciona con electricidad, encima del la carga se coloca un condón lleno de sangre artificial y se adhiere con cuidad. Además en la ropa se hace un corte superficial para que se rompa fácilmente con la explosión. Cuando Hervieux disparo con balas de salva, Valois activo la carga explosiva que rompió el condón y la tela. La apariencia de una bala penetrando en el cuerpo y luego la herida llena de sangre artificial resulta muy convincente. Es un truco muy viejo de cine, pero aun muy efectivo.

El niño miro con admiración al fornido sargento y le agradeció la explicación, el sargento rio con una risa cómplice y pronto los tres estaba riendo. Era una risa liberadora ante los acontecimientos que habían vivido.

En eso el doctor sintió una presencia y miro hacia atrás. Era una niña, tendría unos diez años y lo miraba con asombro. La niña se asustó al ver que el Dr Shugahara la miraba y entonces dijo algo casi incomprensible, se acercó temblando y les dejo a sus pies una bandeja con comida. Luego se postró ante ellos ocultando su rostro.

Kenji se quedo atónito, intento levantar a la niña, pero esta comenzó a temblar así que se alejó de ella aun poco, la niña dijo algo pero él no podía entender. Kenji intento confortarla, luego tuvo una idea, y le pidió a Sentarō que se acercara a la niña. Sentaro asintió, la niña levanto el rostro y también mostró temor al niño extranjero, pero la sonrisa del niño lo hizo desaparecer rápidamente. Sentaro con mucha suavidad la obligo a levantarse, pero aun había temor en su rostro. Ella sabia que era un niño como ella, pero también era un niño que hablaba con una diosa.

Sin embargo ante el contacto de la manos del niño ella dejo de temblar, y su miedo poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en maravilla. Estos seres que hablaban con los dioses parecían ser muy amables, entonces escucharon una voz y vieron un hombre que se acercaba saliendo de la penumbra, era Hervieux, este se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos y hablo con una vez que reflejaba reverencia.

- No debería asombrarse de eso, Dr Shugahara, a decir verdad, incluso yo me siento tentado a postrarme ante alguien a quien los dioses lo obedecen. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Aun ahora no puede razonar lo que pasó. Yo nunca pensé poder perdonar a ese hombre, y sé qué debería dudar de que vaya a cambiar, pero la razón me dice una cosa y el corazón me dice otra. No lo entiendo. ¿Esto mismo pasará en todo el mundo?

Kenji trago saliva nervioso, el mismo no estaba seguro, lo que había pasado había rebasado todas sus expectativas. Él había esperado que Ghadril pudiera alterar la memoria de los presentes para poder disminuir sus odios, pero de alguna manera incomprensible la valquiria había penetrado en el corazón de cada de los seres humanos presentes, tocando lo mas profundo y sacando los sentimientos más íntimos y terribles de una manera tal que la comunión llevo a cada uno de ellos a cambiar profundamente sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo había logrado la diosa guerrera ese conocimiento?, después de unos segundos de reflexión, Kenji dijo:

- El mundo aun no está preparado para entender todo lo que paso, pero creo qué esto es como una semilla que va a crecer poco a poco, y como una semilla, necesitamos cuidarla y alimentarla. Además tenemos que sembrar otras ideas, no todo puede depender de la magia. Ese terrible hombre que intento llenar al mundo de terror, ahora intentara convencer a sus seguidores que el camino no es el odio, pero también está consciente de que posiblemente no sobreviva a ello. El camino será largo y creo que aun se derramara sangre y debemos hacer todo lo posible para que eso no ocurra, por eso necesitare a hombres con sueños y dispuestos a confiar en lo que estamos haciendo. Quiero que se me unan y les mostrare a otros soñadores, entre todos podemos guiar a la humanidad por caminos nunca antes soñados.

Hervieux y Valois se miraron uno al otro, las palabras de Kenji les daba una nueva meta a sus vidas a un nivel que podría trascender mas allá de lo imaginable. Hervieux contestó primero.

- No sé qué planes tenga, pero no pienso regresar al LHC, esa joven maestra murió por mi culpa y pienso tomar su lugar. Provoqué mucho sufrimiento. Tengo grandes deudas que pagar aquí.

Kenji sonrió, de alguna manera esperaba algo así:

- Entonces aquí también nos puede ayudar. Este es tan buen lugar como cualquier otro... Y usted Valois, tiene una joven que proteger y me temo que no será la única ocasión en que tenga que actuar. Nos quedaremos unos días aquí, aun hay muchos planes que hacer y minas de desactivar, y no me refiero solo a la minas que explotan, sino también a las acciones humanas que a largo plazo puede ser mas aun mas destructivas. ¿Están de acuerdo conmigo?.

Hervieux y Valois asintieron con entusiasmo. Entonces Kenji comento.

- Ahora, hablando de desactivar minas, debemos decidir qué hacemos con nuestro periodista. El mundo exterior debió haber recibido muchas de las imágenes que tomó y necesitara una buena explicación de los acontecimientos.

Valois comento:

- Creo que eso fue un error, debió dejarme que requisara todas sus fotos y videos. Lo vi hace unos momentos, sigue fotografiando todo, sin entender que pasa, pero no por eso deja de documentar todo lo que ve, para mañana el mundo sabrá que algo extraordinario ocurrió aquí, todos nos reconocerán y entonces.

- No se preocupe, en ese sentido, hemos ejercido un poco de censura en lo que él envió. Tengo a alguien supervisando eso, fue así como obtuve las imágenes del campo minado y las zonas limpias de minas. Ademas ya hablé con el y está de acuerdo en que debe haber cierta censura.

- Debo reconocer que la información que nos dio fue muy útil, pero ¿es suficiente para confiar en el?, ademas ¿ha pensado qué historia será la que el mundo sepa?

Kenji miró a Sentaro que intentaba hablar con la niña y añadió pensativo.

– Una historia que no nos vaya a convertir en mesías o algo similar, la humanidad debe creer en si misma, y no depositar su fe ni un hombre o ni la magia. La humanidad sabrá que algo ocurrió aquí... Y después encontrarán una explicación completa en mi próximo libro- no pudo evitar reír ante la idea – Todos ustedes serán participes de la más grande de las conspiraciones...

* * *

Keiichi no pudo evitar una exclamación de asombro ante el saludo del dios. Ya había escuchado algo acerca de Gaia cuando Othala le había explicado la forma en que se haba recuperado después del ataque al templo Tarikihongan, pero en aquel momento estaba tan preocupado por Belldandy que le había prestado atención, solo recordaba que tenia que ver algo con un extraño poder de la tierra.

Entonces se sintió observado, el dios lo miraba con intensa curiosidad, y veía sus reacciones, luego muy lentamente separo su mano de la de Keiichi, como temiendo romper algo, después examino su mano con mucho cuidado, como esperando ver algún cambio y dijo:

- Interesante, nunca imagine que un humano pudiera contente tanto poder y no darse cuenta. Tienes un poder que es capaz de alterar de alguna manera a todo dios que entre en contacto contigo. - Cerro lo ojos un momento y luego los abrió con un aire de comprensión- Ahora comienzo a entender las memorias que extraje de Skuld. Has estado en contacto con varios dioses y has alterado su existencia, incluso... - Titubeo un poco y luego dijo suavemente- la de mi hija. Mi hija destinada a ser la mas grande entre los dioses... Las has - no termino de hablar se estremeció como intentando luchar con algo- Mis planes, mi intenciones. ¿Qué se ha hecho de ellos? ¿Qué me has hecho?

Keiichi se estremeció, temió que el dios recuperada su actitud anterior, sintió la necesidad dé explicarle

- No deseo causarle ningún daño, amo a...- titubeo antes de atreverse a decirlo- amo su hija Belldandy jamas la dañaría, ni tampoco a aquellos a quienes ella quiere.

- ¿Quereme? - el dios contesto en voz baja y miro directamente a los ojos cafés de ese mortal- ¿Me querría mi hija si sabe lo que tenia planeado para ella?. La consideré como un peón, como una herramienta, como un títere que solo serviría para tener el control.- El dios súbitamente pareció envejecer, su aspecto joven se perdía momento a momento, como si los años pasados fueran revelándose, Keiichi exclamo alarmado.

- ¿Esta bien? Necesita descansar, tal ves debamos pedir ayudar.

El dios lo miro y sonrió con algo de sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, la genuina preocupación de Keiichi-san pro su bienestar le parecía sorprendente.

- Extraordinario, hace solo unos instantes intente destruirte, y ahora te preocupas por mí. Creo que no me queda alternativa que aceptar que tienes algo de los antiguos jueces dentro de ti, aunque me cueste trabajo aceptarlo. Pero no entiendo, ¿qué hace un humano aquí en la memoria de Yggdrasil?, las memorias de Skuld son confusas, pero veo qué son tiempos extraños, Un humano juez y Hild aliada del cielo. Creo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo, comienzo a sentirme viejo.

Y al decir eso el dios realmente envejecía rápidamente, al principio había aparentado tener la edad de Keiichi, pero ahora parecía un humano de 50 o sesenta años. Keiichi comenzó a comprender, la apariencia de un dios no tiene que ver son su edad sino con su estado mental, el dios debería estar pasando por una crisis. Keiichi entonces dejo de ver en el a un poderoso dios, y en su lugar vio solo a una persona confundida. El joven mortal sintió tristeza y le puso la mano sobre el hombro y le hablo, intentando comprenderlo:

- Creo que ahora entiendo, tal ves sea algo parecido a cuando las diosas se dividen en avatares, usted debe ser un fragmento del padre de Belldandy y por eso aun vive, pero el padre de Belldandy era muy poderoso, y aun debe poseer mucho poder. Ese poder puede ser necesario para proteger a Belldandy y su mundo.

- ¿Proteger a mi mundo? - agito la cabeza – Algo muy extraño esta pasando, pero los recuerdos que le arrebaté a Skuld son confusos, tengo que averiguar que esta pasando.

Keiichi miro a los ojos al dios, sentía una verdadera preocupación por sus palabras y le dijo:

- ¡Entonces tome mis recuerdos!.

- ¿Me los ofreces libremente?- pregunto el dios asombrado- ¿A pesar de todo lo que hice?

Keiichi asintió con una sonrisa, entonces el dios estiro su mano para tocar el rostro de Keiichi, dudo un poco, pero entonces Keiichi tomo su mano y la acerco a su propio rostro.

El dios comenzó a extraer los recuerdos del mortal quien no intento ocultar o retener nada. Él dio vio el primer encuentro del mortal y su hija, vio lo que habían pasado juntos. Vio la batalla del templo, y las acciones de Keiichi para ayudar a su diosa. Vio a Belldandy convirtiéndose en Kamisama, y el mismo en juez.

Asi el padre de Belldandy sintió el profundo amor del joven, y se estremeció ante las imágenes de la destrucción del salón del consejo que Keiichi había presenciado en una grabación, y con ello vio la destrucción que había traído a su mundo. El dios entonces interrumpió su tarea horrorizado por lo que había visto, entonces extendió su otra mano en dirección al gran archivo que los rodeaba y comenzó a llamar información de los archivo para extraer ver mas.

El dios hábilmente comenzó a recolectar los fragmentos de información y en esos fragmentos también Keiichi pudo ver con lujo de detalles lo que había estado pasando. El horror de las escenas los unió.

Vieron como Belldandy se había intoxicado con la energía que había absorbido, y fueron testigos de su transformación en un ser dominado por el ansia de poder. Vio los efectos de la infección en su pueblo, y el peligro que corría, incluso con un estremecimiento final supo que incluso los mortales estaban trabajando para ayudar a su pueblo.

Entonces el dios miró a Keiichi y busco una vez mas entre los archivos del sistema, Keiichi vio cómo se materializaba un nuevo archivo, su propio archivo. Pero observo algo extraño, Keiichi había aprendido a percibir los sistemas de datos como como olores y sabores personales. Ese archivo era distinto, debía estar codificado una muy alta prioridad... ¿por qué? Belldandy le había dicho que el era especial para el sistema, por eso habían enviado a una diosa de primera clase, a la mejor de todas, a protegerlo. Keiichi lo había olvidado, pero ahí estaba la prueba.

El dios frunció el entrecejo, y cerro los ojos murmurando un hechizo y la protección del archivo estallo en pedazos. Pronto comenzó a examinarlo, pero era demasiado complejo para la comprensión de Keiichi, quien solo podía entender que el sistema daba a su vida una prioridad mas alta que la de Belldandy... Entonces el dios se separó bruscamente de Keiichi, quien siento dolor ante la súbita desconexión, pero se recuperó rápidamente. El mortal vio el horror y la desesperación en el rostro del dios que se daba cuenta de que él había contribuido al estado de las cosas.

- Hijo de Gaia, intenté destruirte y con ello he puesto en peligro a mi mundo, he interferido con mis hijas, y Belldandy fue presa de una entidad extraña, creo que todo lo que he hecho solo ha puesto a mi mundo en peligro.

El dios cayo sobre sus rodillas, gimiendo, pero entonces Keiichi tomo por los hombres y le dijo.

- No es momento de dejarse llevar por la confusión. Creo que aun tiene mucho poder y lo puede usar para ayudarnos. Creemos que en la memoria de Yggdrasil esta el enemigo, el verdadero culpable de las desgracia que han ocurrido en el Cielo y en Hell. Un enemigo que sospecho tiene mucho tiempo oculto, por eso necesito recuperar la memoria de Galileo.

El dios se sobresalto. - ¿Galileo? ¡ Es la conciencia artificial que vi en tu mente! ¿Y el esta en Yggdrasil?

Keiichi asintió.

- Las conciencias artificiales esta prohibidas en Yggdrasil, si el sistema lo detecta, lo destruirá inmediatamente, si no es que lo hace primero esa amenaza oculta que dices que hay en el sistema.

- Pero Galileo es ahora un ciudadano de la tierra...

- Eso no le importara al sistema. - El dios se quedo en silencio un momento meditando y luego dijo.- Ahora comienzo a entender. Estoy seguro de que ese intruso oculto que buscan es la causa de la locura, no entiendo como pudo penetrar en lo mas profundo del sistema, pero no puedo tolerar su existencia. No se si sea posible destruirlo o si eso si eso podrá detener la infección, pero debo acabar con él. Tal ves con eso repare lo que he hecho.

El dios parecía recuperar su juventud rápidamente, como respuesta a su nueva resolución, en eso apareció algo completamente fuera de lugar.

Enfrente de ellos apareció algo que parecía una anticuada pantalla plana y en la imagen de una hermosa diosa que Keiichi reconoció fácilmente, la imagen del rostro familiar lo lleno de alegría.

- ¿Peorth? ¿Como nos localizaste?, ¿como es que puedes comunicarte conmigo?.

La diosa lo miro asombrada, y tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, pero le costaba trabajo creer lo que veía, contesto llena de dudas.

- ¿Keiichi? ¿Realmente eres tú? ¿y el realmente el Concejal Tyr? Eso es imposible, él debería estar muerto junto con su esposa. El cayó en una emboscada en los últimos días antes de la tregua.

Keiichi sintió un escalofrió, eso parecía explicar muchas cosas.

- Es largo de explicar como llegue aquí, Y si, es el padre de Belldandy o tal ves debería decir, uno de sus avatares, creo que él estuvo oculto dentro de Skuld todo este tiempo, y sospecho que debe haber otra parte de el en Belldandy y otra en Urd.

El dios lo miro, entrecerró los ojos y luego simplemente asintió lentamente. Keiichi intentó hablar, pero fue interrumpido por Peorth

- No tenemos mucho tiempo, Keiichi, estoy seguro de que tu historia sera interesante, pero lo qué quiero saber en este momento es esto. No llegaste solo, tu entrada al sistema fue en la forma de un software muy importante para nosotros, la serie ADX, ese software es parte de los sistemas básicos de protección de Yggdrasil, y sin embargo hemos podido encontrar ninguna copia activa de el, solo fragmentos de código dispersos en la memoria y lo que queda parece estar dañado. ¿Cómo se posible que tú tengas acceso a una copia? Tengo a muchos dioses nerviosos por eso. Podría ser un espiá o algo peor, ademas de que es imposible que un humano haya podido penetrar al sistema.

Keiichi escucho con molestia la sugerencia de que fuera algo dañino, entonces hablo con un aplomo y decisión que sorprendieron a Peorth

- Esa copia tiene un nombre: se llama Galileo, el huyo de Yggdrasil para refugiarse en la tierra. Le dimos asilo y ahora lo hemos reconocido como un ser pensante. – Keiichi alcanzo a escuchar exclamaciones de asombro y temor que provenían de la pantalla, al parecer sus palabras no habían sido bien recibidas, pero no él importaba, así que hablo también para los demás escuchas- Con nuestra autoridad de jueces lo hemos aceptado como ciudadano de la tierra, ustedes ya no tiene jurisdicción sobre él. Pero la memoria de Galileo fue dañada al intentar refugiarse en la tierra, en mi computadora. No recuerda su existencia aquí ni quien o que destruyo a sus proceso padre. Por eso estamos aquí, buscando la información que falta, creemos que lo dañó tiene que ver con la infección que esta afectando a los dioses. – Keiichi sonrió con un toque de amargura al escuchar murmullos provenientes de la pantalla - Ahora se que por alguna razón las conciencias artificiales están prohibidas en el cielo, por eso intentamos hacerlo de manera oculta, pero parece qué ustedes finalmente nos descubrieron.

Peorth se había quedado sin palabras, era una historia increíble, Keiichi ya lo esperaba, entonces el padre de Belldandy intervino y hablo con autoridad, pero la tensión en su voz era evidente.

- Peorth, diosa de primera clase. Soy el concejal Tyr, y le ordeno que ponga en contacto con Belldandy y Urd, tengo que prevenirlas. Titubeo antes de continuar, y toda su autoridad desapareció, su voz aprecia a punto de quebrarse- No puedo contactar con mis otros avatares que residen en ellas. Creo que al menos uno de ellos fue destruido y y algo muy extraño paso con el otro. A pesar de que solo soy un fragmento del concejal Tyr, aun tenemos mucho poder, y si se sale de control eso puede ser peligroso, debo contactarlos e informarles de la nueva situación...

Peorth palideció ante las palabras de Tyr y con dolor dijo lentamente dijo:

- Hace unos instantes se reportó que el protocolo Ragna fue invocado. – y añadió en tono acusador – Pronto Lind sera ejecutada. El resto de los miembros del alto consejo de la hermandad de las valquirias seguramente ya debieron haber sido ejecutadas.

El padre de Belldandy dejo de escapar una exclamación de horror, y se dejo caer de rodillas. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza en horror y dijo.

- ¿Qué he hecho?- luego añadió lentamente – En el momento en que Belldandy fue nombrada Kamisama, mi otro avatar debía tomar control de ella, para poder cumplir con mis sueños de unir a los multiversos en uno solo. Belldandy necesitaría mi guía y mi poder. Pero acabo de revisar los registros y vi que Belldandy no estaba actuando según lo que to esperaba, algo debió haber salido mal, muy mal.

Otra figura apareció en pantalla junto con Peorth, era el concejal **Myr**, pero esta vez no era el dios amable, sino una severa figura que representaba toda la autoridad de su cargo, dijo en tono acusador.

- ¿Controlar a Belldandy? ¿A Kamisama? Eso es alta traición concejal Tyr. Siempre supe que eras ambicioso y que podías hacer lo que fuera para obtener lo que deseabas, pero nunca pensé que llegaras a manipular a tus hijas. Desde que se te aprobó tener tres hijas debí sospechar algo extraño. Si concejal Tyr. Te recuerdo bien, y aunque solo seas un fantasma de la ambición del verdadero Tyr sigues siendo responsable. Por tus palabras sospecho que Lind descubrió lo que estaba pasando y decidió actuar para liberar a Belldandy. A consecuencia de eso Lind y el alto consejo de la hermandad de las valquirias se ha sacrificado para corregir tus actos. ¿Sabes la pena por hacer algo así?

- La pena por traición, si la conozco. - Sonrió con cierta amargura- Cuando planee todo esto, no parecía serlo, solo quería actuar en contra de esos estúpidos del consejo que no querían ver al futuro. Pero ahora este joven mortal, este juez antiguo me ha hecho darme cuenta de lo que hice.

Keiichi estaba intentando comprender las noticias, finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que implicaban y exclamo alarmado:.

- ¿Lind? ¿Por qué esta en peligro? Ella nunca dañaría a Belldandy, si el concejal Myr dice que él es el culpable debería haber forma de evitarlo. Debo hablar con Belldandy, ella debe saber lo que esta pasando para que pueda salvar la vida de Lind.

Peorth miró con tristeza a Keiichi.

- Lo siento Keiichi, ya no se trata se que sea culpable o no. Lind debió haber intentando detener a Belldandy al darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal y para ello invoco el protocolo Ragna que llama en su ayuda al alto consejo de las Valquiria. Desde el momento la sentencia de muerte del consejo fue invocada por medios que no podemos detener. No hay manera de salvar a Lind., tenga razón o no en haber actuado así. Es una traición suprema actuar contra Kamisama sin importar la razón.

- Pero el concejal Tyr es el culpable- Miro al dios con desesperación- Debe haber forma de evitarlo, tienes que decirles toda la verdad, busca a Belldandy.

- De nada servirá, la ejecución de Lind ya esta programada dentro de su propio código de diosa. No hay manera de evitarla.

Keiichi insistió:

- Debe haber una manera, Belldandy no lo permitirá.

El concejal Tyr observo al mortal, y sintió su dolor, no imaginaba que alguien pudiera sentir sentimientos tan fuertes por la fría Lind, entonces le dijo con tristeza.

- Ni siquiera Kamisama puede evitarlo, pero hay algo incluso mas urgente y en lo que si podemos actuar. Estamos usando funciones no documentadas del Yggdrasil para poder observarlos y detectamos que ademas de ustedes hay otro proceso desconocido. En este momento ese proceso esta en movimiento, y se dirige hacia, hacia la entidad que llamas Galileo. Tengo sospechas de que es el mismo proceso que acabó con todas las defensas de Yggdrasil. Si el proceso detecta que Galileo que es de la Serie ADX seguramente intentara destruirlo. La serie ADX fue diseñada para manipular el sistema contra amenazas externas, no internas, así que no tiene ningún sistema de defensa contra un ataque.

Keiichi miro hacia la pantalla, su rostro mostraba determinación, entonces nuevamente empuño el arma de los primero nacidos y luego le hablo al dios que tenia enfrente, que aun tenia las manos en la cabeza como no queriendo escuchar nada.

- No se porque intentó controlar a Belldandy, quisiera creer que sus intenciones no fueron malas por muy equivocada que estuvieran. Si realmente quiere ayudar a su mundo, debemos proteger al sistema y a Galileo.

El dios miro a Keiichi con una humildad que conmovió a Keiichi, y luego su rostro se endureció, y murmuro un hechizo que le sonó familiar a Keiichi. Un destello envolvió al dios y su apariencia cambio, inmediatamente Keiichi reconoció el nuevo atuendo, era el uniforme de batalla de los dioses. Entonces hablo con voz de mando.

- Peorth, diosa de primera clase, transfierame en la posición de memoria mas cercana al intruso. Yo me enfrentare a el, este mortal ya ha arriesgado demasiado su vida y es demasiado valioso ...

Pero el dios fue interrumpido bruscamente:

- Espera un momento Tyr, tu arrogancia sigue igual. Tu estas muerto y ya no tienes autoridad para dar ordenes. Joven Keiichi. ¿Qué es lo que busca Galileo en esa zona de memoria?.

La tensión entre los dos dioses podía sentirse como algo solido, pero Keiichi comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la tensión y contestó con seguridad.

- Detectamos fragmentos de código semejantes al de Galileo, creemos que en esa zona hay fragmentos del software que ustedes llaman ADX, su código padre, tal ves aun podamos recuperar los datos de su memoria para comprender a su atacante y conocer al enemigo responsable de todo.

Tyr miro complacido al joven mortal y después de meditarlo unos instantes contestó:

- Entonces debemos ayudarlos a recuperar esa memoria. Correré un algoritmo para intentar recuperarla del pool de memoria y reparar los posibles daños. Pero necesitamos tiempo para poder recuperar la información dañada. Tyr, ¿me escuchas? Si atacas al proceso intruso corromperá esa zona de memoria y no podremos extraerla.

- Entonces lo atraeré hacia mi y lo alejare de ahí, pero entonces deben buscar una zona de memoria segura y lo destruiré.

Myr lo miro con un aire burlón:

- Y exactamente como lo piensas distraer. Por el movimiento en la memoria, parece que ya ha escogido a su presa.- Keiichi grito ante las implicaciones, pero fue ignorado, el padre de Belldandy contesto bruscamente:

- **Myr, t**ú siempre fuiste el genio del sistema, dímelo tú.

- Esta bien, se me ocurre este plan. Te rehubicaré, pero lo haré intercambiando tu posición de memoria con la posición de Galileo, además cambiare tu identificación del sistema para que siga siendo Adx; Peorth ya esta separando una sección de memoria en un equipo auxiliar que podemos darnos el lujo de que se dañe. Pero al hacerlo así, no tendrás todo tu poder, le pondré un sello para que sea similar al de ADX, de lo contrario parecerá sospechoso y no caerá en la trampa. En cuando la información esté recuperada, romperé el sello y deber aprovechar para destruirlo.

Keiichi interrumpió.

- Y yo también debo participar, esa es la razón de venir aquí.

El dios lo miro directamente a los ojos y le puso las manos sobre los hombros y dijo suavemente.

- Eres un mortal, tu vida es corta y limitada, tal ves por eso es mas rica de lo que podemos imaginar. Ahora se que Belldandy te ama, y ademas he encontrado información sobre ti. Eres demasiado valioso para arriesgar tu vida. En cambio te dejare algo, que espero lo compartas con Belldandy

Si darle tiempo de reaccionar, el dios tomo entre sus manos las sienes de Keiichi y comenzó a cantar.

Keiichi sintió que se quedaba sin aliento, pero luego vio cosas maravillosas pero también trágicas, era parte del mente del dios que buscaba compartirlas con Keiichi, pero eran demasiado. Le estaba compartiendo parte de sus memorias, memorias antiguas que no se encontraban en los archivos, recuerdos personales, historia y magia. Pero era demasiada información y en muy poco tiempo. Finalmente Keiichi no soporto mas el flujo de información y cayó sin sentido.

- Que le has hecho al mortal.- Escucho que le decía una voz severa.

- Oh, quedara sin sentido por unos momentos, no le deseo mal, pero no quiero que intente ir detrás de mí. ¡Estoy listo!.

- Esta bien, debo advertirle, el extraño se mueve muy rápido en nuestro sistema, ha vivido en el durante grandes eras y lo conoce mejor que nosotros. Estoy revisando la zona que nos comento el mortal, efectivamente hay restos de que estuvo ahí un proceso de la serie ADX267, pero esta muy dañado, es una destrucción deliberada, y veo que usó bombas lógicas NOP. No se si pueda recuperar la información, esta demasiado dañada pero lo intentare. La locura aun sigue atacando a los dioses, y no hemos encontrado forma de detenerla.

- ¿No han encontrado la causa?

El canciller Myr suspiro y levanto una mano, llevaba un brazalete.

- Los mortales nos han dado esto. Al principio no lo creí, pero el ultimo reporte que el consejo recibió de Lind parecía categórico. Al parece la infección proviene de Yggdrasil y de ahí pasa a los dioses cuando les distribuye su energía. Este brazalete posee energía proveniente del mundo mortal. Es muy pura, y ninguno de los que ha usado este brazalete se ha contagiado. Lind nos envió algunos para los miembros de mas alto nivel del consejo. Algunos de ellos se rehusaron a usarlo, pero ahora han caído victimas de la locura.

- ¡Ese brazalete es obra de los mortales!- Y miro a Keiichi con respeto.- En que extraño mundo he despertado, en donde los mortales nos pueden ayudar.

Myr asintió solemnemente, y se escucharon murmullos detrás de el, la revelación de Myr había tomado a los demás dioses por sorpresa. Myr continuo:

- Estamos listos, debes tener cuidado, en este momento también eres código y puede atacarte igual.

- Entiendo los peligros, ahora transfieranme.

Entonces el cuerpo del dios se congeló un momento y comenzó a disolverse. En su lugar apareció una forma geométrica cambiante. Era Galileo. En la pantalla se escuchó un murmullo y la imagen de Peorth substituyo a la del concejal, con voz entrecortada por la emoción murmuro:

- Bienvenido Galileo, hemos estado buscándote, pero no espere comunicarme así.

Galileo no tenia forma humana, pero su código aparecía representado como una hermosa y compleja forma geométrica cambiante y con colores pulsando en una forma que parecía comunicar algo. Peorth observo y adivino correctamente su significad. ¡Eran emociones!, ¡ese software era capaz de tener emociones!, y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Duramente miles de años se le había enseñado que ningún software con conciencia y emociones debería existir o las consecuencias podían ser terribles. Entonces Galileo hablo y Peorth se quedo congelada con esa voz amable e inteligente.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Keiichi-San? ¿ha sufrido daños?

Al mismo tiempo que hablaba, su forma envolvió a la de Keiichi, examinándolo con cuidado, mientras colores pulsantes lo recorrían. Atónita, Peorth mirá al canciller Myr, quien solo asintió con una sonrisa. El era un dios antiguo de épocas anteriores a la prohibición. Coloco su mano en el hombre de la diosa para tranquilizarla, sabia que la joven diosa había experimentado demasiadas cosas nuevas pero era fuerte y solo necesitaba un poco de apoyo. Peorth no decepciono al canciller. Después de una breve pausa se recuperó y le dijo intentando no mostrar la emoción en su voz.:

- Keiichi-san acaba de recibir una transferencia masiva de datos, no ha recibido ningún daño, pero tardara un poco en procesar y organizar la información. Nosotros tenemos muchas preguntas qué hacerte. ¿Nos darás la información?. Eres parte de Yggdrasil...

La forma de Galileo se apartó del cuerpo de Keiichi, al parecer estaba satisfecha con su examen y contesto con voz tranquila y firme.

- Soy una conciencia libre, ya no formo parte de la jerarquía de Yggdrasil, he sido aceptado como ser consciente en el mundo mortal. Pero ustedes no son mis enemigos, les daré la información que me pidan.

De la pantalla se escucharon varios gritos de horror, Galileo era realmente una conciencia artificial libre. El concejal Myr tuvo que hacer un gesto enérgico para silenciar a los dioses. Peorth nerviosamente habló.

- Identificate, ¿Qué eres?

- Los mortales me han dado el nombre de Galileo, pero mi anterior designación dentro del sistema de Yggdrasil seria Programa de Defensa Predictiva **adx-654 v2.03.0**5 por ser un Subproceso derivado de ese software, sin embargo debido a que sufrí daños a mi código, varias rutinas dañadas fueron substituidas por rutinas nuevas tomadas de otras librerías de código, por ello mi nueva designación en Yggdrasil es **adx-654 v3.00.** Esas funciones me han dado capacidad cognitiva que no poseía mi proceso padre.

Peorth contesto, la curiosidad comenzaba a ayudarla a dominar su miedo.

- Keiichi nos dice que huiste al mundo mortal ¿por qué?

- Mi existencia como ser independiente inicio en el mundo mortal, parte de la información que mi proceso padre me dejó fue dañada y ha sido imposible recuperarla, tengo muchas lagunas y aparte de que mi proceso padre fue destruido recuerdo poco eventos anteriores. Esperábamos poder recuperarse esa memoria, por eso entramos en Yggdrasil, incluso si esta dañada tal ves la pueda combinar con la que poseo y recuperarla. Keiichi piensa que con ello podemos identificar a la amenaza que esta actuando en contra de Yggdrasil. Por eso debo regresar a la zona de memoria de donde me extrajeron.

Pero al decir esas palabras un violento cambio de colores ocurrió en la imagen del software, Peorth observo con curiosidad y pregunto.

- ¿Qué es esa emoción? ¿Por qué el decir que debe regresar te provoca una emoción tan fuerte?

- Keiichi me informa que se llama: "miedo", pero qué debo aprender a controlarla, y no la debo ignorar.

- ¿Miedo? ¿ A qué le tienes miedo?

- Sentí una presencia extraña acercándose, tal ves sea una memoria residual, pero podría afirmar que es lo mismo que destruyo a mi proceso padre. Debo regresar, aun no había logrado recupera los fragmentos de información que quedaban residentes en el sistema.

El canciller Myr habló con un tono acorde a su posición de canciller.

- Galileo, Soy el canciller Myr, y uno de los diseñadores del sistema. No hará falta que regreses a esa zona, es demasiado peligroso, efectivamente hay un proceso extraño que sospechamos fue la causa de la destrucción de todo el software de defensa de Yggdrasil, incluyendo tu proceso padre. ES toda una sorpresa saber que pudo sobrevivir una copia, aunque sea una copia alterada. TE repito, no es necesario que recuperes la información, nosotros estamos haciendo eso, es cierto que la información esta demasiado dañada, pero si la puedes contrastar con la información que posees, tienes posibilidades de reconstruirla. En cuanto tenga el ultimo scan completo y verificado, te enviare esa información., pero debo advertirte, Yggdrasil no es un lugar seguro para ti. Deben abandonar el sistema lo mas pronto posible.

- ¿Qué harán con el código extraño?

Myr observo atención hacia una de las pantallas de información frente a el, y lentamente contesto.

-. En este momento, el avatar del canciller Tyr se esta haciendo cargo del código extraño, lo esta atrayendo a una zona de memoria en donde espero que no pueda causar daño, y después se enfrentara a él.

- El canciller sera destruido- Dijo Galileo como si fuera un hecho – He estado reconociendo el sistema y recordando su funcionamiento. Logre recordar que Yggdrasil poseía defensas muy poderosas, mas poderosas que cualquier dios, y todas fueron destruidas. Pude sentir la presencia por la que me substituyeron, no es un dios completo, solo es un fragmento de el, un avatar, no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra el extraño.

Myr palideció ante las palabras de Galileo y se daba cuenta de que tenia razón, ordeno con voz urgente

- Rápido, liberen todos los sellos de poder del canciller Tyr y sáquenlo de ahí, preparen una zona segura en donde colocarlo, es una orden...

Sin embargo nadie pareció reaccionar, Myr miro a su alrededor y solo vio miradas incrédulas, finalmente vio a Peorth que le dijo lentamente.

- El proceso del canciller Tyr ha sido terminado, el sistema marca error en ejecución por código dañado. Fue demasiado rápido, no pudimos reaccionar a tiempo.

Myr cerro los ojos y respiro lentamente buscando tranquilidad, pero no pudo evitar crispar los puños delatando su impotencia. Nadie se atrevía a decir una sola palabra y un silencio sepulcral invadió el recinto, interrumpido solo por algunos sonidos del sistema.

Finalmente abrió los ojos y miro a Peorth-

- Tyr, el canciller Tyr habría sido juzgado y condenado por alta traición incluso aunque fuera solo un fragmento de la conciencia original. Tal ves fue mejor así, al menos su muerte definitiva no sera registrada como traición.

Esta vez Peorth tomo la mano del dios, se daba cuenta de que debía haber existido un lazo entre esos dos dioses. Myr sonrió ante el gesto, y la estrecho con calidez.

- No pensé tener que volver a pasar duelo por el, pero tendrá qué esperar. Tenemos varios problemas aquí, el extraño es mucho mas poderoso que lo que poda imaginar. Galileo, debes marcharte y llevarte al joven mortal, es demasiado valioso para arriesgar su vida. Te estoy enviando los fragmentos de memoria que pudimos recuperar. Sin otro software de tu tipo son inútiles para nosotros. No intenten regresar, el sistema es demasiado peligroso para ustedes, y creo que no podemos protegerlos.

- Gracias canciller Myr, hemos aprendido mucho, pero evalúo qué una mayor permanecía implica mas riesgos que beneficios.

Ante la sorpresa de Myr, Galileo envolvió a Keiichi y se fundió con él. Ahora era una sola pieza de software, Myr nunca había pensado que eso fuera posible, quería saber mas, pero los viejos prejuicios contra las inteligencias artificiales seguían presentes, luego en un breve instante, desaparecieron.

En la sala de control, el canciller apago las pantallas y miro a todos los dioses con los que había estado trabajando. Han escuchado, Yggdrasil ya no es seguro. Debemos intentar contenerlo pues de ahí viene la infección que nos esta acabando. Tenemos que dejar de extraer energía del sistema. Cancelen todas las funciones que proporcionan energía a los dioses. No podemos arriesgarnos a tener mas infectados.

- ¡Pero nos quedaremos sin energía y sin poderes!- Dijo una voz de protesta, que solo provoco una sonría en el canciller, este levando la mano para enseñar su brazalete.

- Estuvo a punto de considerar como una broma los que nos dijo Lind cuando nos pidió usar estos brazaletes. Pero se qué Lind no podría mentir. Veo que tenia razón, por lo tanto la otra parte debe ser cierta por increíble que sea.

- ¿Qué otra parte? - Pregunto Peorth.

- Que los mortales están fabricando millones de estos para ayudarnos. No entiendo como hemos llegado a eso, pero aun tenemos esperanzas, por muy extrañas que sean.

* * *

Una mujer de unos cuarenta años y con la impecable bata blanca que usaban los científicos teóricos de alto nivel, se encontraba examinado una pulsera que parecía de cerámica. Con un microscopio de bajo nivel examinó su superficie con ojo critico, su rostro era demasiado severo para considerase atractiva, pero al terminar el análisis fue inundado por una sonrisa de satisfacción y sus ojos brillaron con una intensidad que parecía quitarle años de encima. Escucho una voz detrás de ella.

Era un joven de jeans y una camiseta que celebraba el tour algún grupo de rock , era uno de los estudiantes de posgrado de la Dra. Yukiko Ohta, profesor asociado, especialista en física de la materia condensada de la Universidad de Chiba.

- Dra. Ohta ya hemos terminado la verificación estadística del lote. Las variaciones en las especificaciones son minúsculas y sobrepasan con mucho las tolerancias que nosotros mismos definimos. Quien diseño el proceso de fabricación es un genio. Podría asegurar que todo el lote es perfecto. Cuando diseñamos estas piezas de **Reolito Sintético Concentrador de Energía**, nunca pensé que realmente alguien las podría fabricar y menos en ese volumen.

La Dora Ohta miro a su alrededor, se acercó a una de la cajas, en donde un empaque de poliestireno contenia cientos de brazaletes y se notaba que faltaba uno. Con cuidado colocó el brazalete que tenia en sus manos y miró a si alrededor.

Estaban en gran almacén temporal hecho de lona, en donde había cajas y mas cajas llenando todo el lugar. Cada caja contenía 1000 piezas cuidadosamente ordenadas, en total en todo el lugar debería haber 16 millones de brazaletes. Fabricados en un tiempo récord, luego dirigió su atención a su estudiante.

- Bien hecho, pero te recuerdo que el nombre oficial de este **"Reolito Sintético Concentrador de Energía**" es "brazalete", puesto que así serán usados.

- Pero profesora, eso no suena muy elegante...

La Dra. Ohta sonrió ante la protesta de su estudiante, a pesar de la aparente severidad de su aspecto, perlo corto, nada de maquillaje y un conservador traje sastre debajo de su bata, sus ojos brillaban con la intensidad de un joven.

- ¿Quieres un nombre elegante? Que te parece "brazalete de poder para dioses y demonios"

La doctora rio ante el estupor de su estudiante quien tartamudeando alcanzo a decir...

- Qu... qu... ¿quiere decir que los rumores son ciertos? ¿Realmente van a venir dioses a recoger eso? Pensé que era una broma interna para ocultar el propósito del proyecto.

- A veces la verdad puede ser una mejor forma de ocultar algo. Pronto ellos estarán aquí. Yo los he visto.

- ¿Realmente los ha visto ? ¿los dioses son reales?

- He visto lo que pueden hacer. Vi una joven que nos salvo la vida en el incidente que destruyo el laboratorio de materiales. Esa joven tuvo el poder de contener plasma de alta energía que habría vaporizado a un ser humano, para mi basta para llamarle un dios.

La doctora miro a su alrededor, sus demás alumnos se habían quedado callados en inmóviles, para no perder una sola de sus palabras. La doctora suspiro y los llamo.

- Acerquence, necesito explicarles algo. - Poco a poco los jóvenes se acercado y la rodearon entonces ella les hablo con voz serena- Todos ustedes habrán escuchado algunos rumores de sucesos extraordinarios en la universidad de Chiba. Debo decirles que todos los rumores son ciertos – escucho una exclamación de sorpresa de los jóvenes, pero ninguno dijo nada, intuían que faltaba mucho mas.- Hoy verán cosas extraordinarias y sabrán porque no les hemos dicho todo, pero regresando a la universidad les enseñare toda la verdad de lo que ha pasado recientemente en la universidad. Esto ya lo conocen científicos de todo el mundo, con la coordinación de CERN. No deseamos tener que ocultarlo mucho, pero pronto entenderán todo.

Una voz entrecortada hablo detrás de ella.

- ¿Pero si es tan grande, lo podrán seguir ocultando?

- No para siempre. Todo esto sera conocido por el mundo, pero debemos tener cuidado, Si se hace de manera inapropiada podría causar pánico y descontrol...

- ¿Entonces si existen dioses? Eso es...

- Dioses y demonios - Corrigio la cientifica - Y vamos a ayudar a ambos. Los verdaderos dioses y demonios tiene poco parecido con los de las religiones, pero si le decimos a la gente que vamos a ayudar a demonios, no lo podrán entender...

Una de las jóvenes, una pequeña rubia, habló con marcado acento extranjero.

- ¿Ayudar a demonios?. Pero … Son malos, no debemos hacerlo y...

- Silencio.- Miró son severidad a la joven. - Eso es justamente lo que debemos evitar. No juzgues antes de tener los hechos completos.

La joven se estremeció y puso la mano sobre su pecho donde colgaba un pequeño crucifijo.

Eso es todo por ahora, pero les prometo que ponto se les borrará cualquier temor que puedan tener. En este momento quiero que se aseguren que todas las cajas están bien cerradas e identificadas. La mitad ira al cielo y la otra mitad a Hell, el infierno.

- Algún problema doctora- dijo una voz desde la entrada de la bodega. Era un hombre con turbante y venia acompañado de un joven. Se acercó a la doctora con paso firme y la saludo con una inclinación de cabeza, el joven que los acompañaba lo imito.

- Profesor _Sripathi, _me alegra verlo. Todo esta bien, solo intento convencer a estos jóvenes que pronto verán que los rumores mas fantásticos que han escuchado en su vida son reales. . . No los culpo por reaccionar con un poco de escepticismo y extrañeza, de no haber vivido los sucesos del centro de materiales yo estaría igual.

- Me alegra que usted esté aquí. Afuera vi al profesor Nakayama. Se que ustedes dos perfeccionaron el material y el diseño de los brazaletes. Lograron aumentar su concentración de poder en varias magnitudes. Muchas vidas se salvaran gracias a ustedes.

- Gracias pero no fuimos solo nosotros, ese joven, Keiichi, debe ser un ingeniero muy brillante, no esperaba realmente que alguien las podría fabricar en esta escala- mientras señalaba a las filas de cajas que los rodeaban- Pero necesito que me confirme lo que esta pasando, aun lo encuentro increibe. Dioses y demonios están enfermando y estos brazaletes evitaran que se extienda la infección.

- Así es, no se lo habíamos explicado completamente porque cuando iniciamos solo era un hipótesis, pero finalmente lo hemos confirmado. También siento mucho que no le informamos todo. El Dr Shugahara organizo un grupo de especialistas en enfermedades, y junto con sabios de Hell finalmente lograron determinar con exactitud el origen de la infección.

- ¿Quiere decir que hay científicos trabajando directamente en contacto con los demonios? Profesor Sripathi, ¡Eso me parece indignamente!

El profesor Sripathi se quedo sin palabras ante las palabras de la doctora, pero entonces le vio a los ojos... Y entendió.

- Lo siento mucho- dijo sonriendo-, pero después de hoy no podrá tener ninguna queja al respecto. Tendremos que estarles proporcionando brazaletes de manera periódica, podrá tener todo el contacto que quiera con ellos.

Súbitamente se sintió algo en el aire, era una sensación sofocante, como si les faltara el aire, y luego un a poderosa luz comenzó a envolverlos...

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿que está pasando?

- Son seres que viven en un universo de 11 dimensiones de espacio. Abrir un portal entre universos requiere mucha energía y un control extraordinario para evitar que colapse.

Los ojos de la doctora se entrecerraron y miraron con intensa curiosidad a la luz que se estaba formando. ¿ multiversos? ¿ espacios transdimensionales? Estaba a punto de ver algo con lo que había soñado. Entonces un grito se escuchó a lo lejos y un hombre entro corriendo.

- Espérenme, también quiero ver eso

Era el Dr Shigeru, que corría como un joven ignorando completamente su dignidad de investigador asociado...

Se estaban formado dos portales, la visión era magnifica y aterradora. Sabian que estaban mirando a los abismos adimensionales que separan los multiversos, y flotando sobre esos abismos se movían rápidamente símbolos extraños, que parecían contenerlos.

Estaba tan absorto intentando observar las paredes del portal, que no se dio cuenta de que estaba penetrando uno de los círculos cuando de pronto, choco con algo solido... O no tan solido.

Aturdido y sin pensarlo elevo las manos para sentir con lo que había cocado y sintió una suavidad reconfortante que...

El Dr Shigeru grito y dio un paso atrás cayendo torpemente en el suelo. Entonces la vio. Era una mujer... Pero eso era decir poco. Era una voluptuosa mujer, piel morena y una espectacular cabellera rubia que caía en cascadas sobre su espalda, vestía un ajustado y elaborado traje que acentuaba la voluptuosidad de su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo sugería de era alguien de muy alto nivel, ademas el traje al frente apenas cubría sus...

El Dr Shigeru sintió que las manos le quemaban al darse cuenta de lo que había tocado... Entonces subió la vista y se quedo petrificado. Unos fieros ojos rojizos lo miraban con furia, y su boca sonrió dejando al descubierto unos pequeños colmillos. La mujer levanto su mano apuntando hacia el mientras un brillo rojizo se forma en su mano. El Dr Shigeru cerro los ojos esperando lo peor.

**Fin de capitulo XXXIII**

* * *

notas:

Canciller Myr: Uno de los antiguos programadores de Yggdrassil, no le gustan muchos las reglas y ni las responsabilidades, a menos que se necesario

Canciller Tyr: El padre de las Nornas y arqutecto de una gran conspiración.

Recientemente en el manga se revelo que este era su nombre y decidi usarlo, pero tal ves pueda ocurrir cierta confusión con el otro personaje de nombre similar, espero que no les cause molestias.


	34. Pasado y presente

**La orden de los Caballeros Mortales**

_Por Javier Delgado aka Elnauhual_

_Fan fiction, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa" de Kōsuke Fujishima._

Capitulo XXXIV

**Pasado y presente**

El cuarto se encontraba a obscuras, el aire se sentía viciado, como si no hubiera sido ventilado en semanas, algunos rayos del sol lograban penetrar por algunas ranuras de entre las tablas que cubrían la ventana. El leve resplandor era lo suficiente para percibir el interior, era un cuarto ricamente adornado, las frías paredes de piedra estaban adornadas con suntuosos tapices que contaban leyendas paganas; en uno se veía el mítico árbol de Yggdrasil con la serpiente Nieghood mordiendo sus raíces y a los pies del árbol estaban las nornas tejiendo el destino de hombres y dioses. En otro tapiz una orgullosa valquiria rescataba el alma de un guerrero. En el siguiente tapiz se veía a Wottan dirigiendo a los dioses. La elaboración de esos tapices debía haber costado una pequeña fortuna y contrastaban con un austero mobiliario, un pequeño pero cómodo camastro, un viejo y traqueteado baúl, una mesa llena de papeles y útiles de dibujo y escritura, ademas en un estante en una esquina habia otro tipo de ostentación de riqueza, eran libros lujosamente encuadernados y de una época anterior a la imprenta que habían sido cuidadosamente copiados a mano por hacendosos monjes. Colgadas en otra esquina estaban colgados una colección heterogénea de objetos, símbolos de rango de distintos clanes, algunas armas y otros objetos difíciles de identificar. El cuarto tenia cierto aire de bodega y estudio de algún sabio.

Se oyeron voces y la pesada puerta de madera del cuarto crujió al abrirse. El primero en entrar fue un hombre maduro, ya entrado en su quinta decena. Vestía un lujoso traje al estilo de los Francos del siglo VII, una sencilla corona lo identificaba como un rey. Después de el entró un anciano, tenia un rostro delgado y fino surcado de arrugas y por las manchas de la vejes que sugerían una extrema edad, pocos hombres en esa época llegaban a esa edad su larga barba le daban un aire de patriarca. Su ropas eran sencillas y desgastadas por el uso pero de buena hechura y que mostraban que debía ser alguien de alto rango. A pesar de que hablaba con viveza, el peso de la edad ya era evidente pues dos mujeres lo ayudaban a caminar, ellas contrastaban con los hombres. Sus ropas humildes parecían de campesinas pero tenían un porte que ninguna campesina tendría, ademas portaban varios amuletos, símbolos mágicos, y ambas traían un bolso de donde se podían ver algunas hierbas y otros materiales medicinales, eran curanderas ambulantes. Una era muy joven y la otra era de edad madura, posiblemente su maestra. Detrás de ellos entró un monje vestido con un tosco sayal quien no dejaba de ver todo con desaprobación.

Mientras al mayor de las mujeres conducía al anciano a la silla junto a la mesa, la joven inmediatamente se dirigió a una de las paredes donde hábilmente removió las protecciones de madera que cubrían la ventana y el lugar se ilumino con los rayos del sol de la mañana trayendo la vida a los hermosos tapices y demás objetos, ademas de aire fresco.

Un ave que se sentó, el anciano continuó su charla:

- Rey **Harald, **me alega saber que la nueva etapa del **Danevirke** ya esta terminada. Una vez consolidadas las alianzas con los clanes tendrá el poder expulsar a los germanos, pero debe mantener la alianza a toda costa, o los clanes terminaran peleándose entre si en lugar de lucha contra el enemigo.

El rey miro al anciano como queriendo leer sus pensamientos, pero finalmente dijo:

- Lo se, una vez hace casi 10 años ignoré sus advertencias y fuimos invadidos, esta vez escuchare su consejo.

- Ya no me queda mucho que decirle excepto unos consejos de un anciano. Ahora a quien debe escuchar es a su gente, debe atenderla y logrará que cooperen con usted. En su nombre he contactado a los principales lideres y lucharan con usted, pero recuerde, no porque sean su súbditos debe esperar obediencia absoluta, ellos son gente muy independiente. Es mas poderoso el que logra que la gente haga las cosas por su voluntad que si es obligada a ello. Si lo hace están dispuestos a dar su vida.

El rey se mostró irritando ante las palabras del anciano.

- Creo que ha tomado demasiadas decisiones en mi nombre, He escuchado los rumores, todos creen que han hablado directamente conmigo. - el hombre no pudo ocultar un breve destello de furia en sus ojos – Si fuera otra persona seria alta traición. Aun no logro entenderlo, se desaparece durante meses, y luego repentinamente aparece aquí dándome instrucciones y con noticias de alianzas, pactos, concesiones y tratados y todo en mi nombre. Anciano, tienes demasiado poder. Conoces a mi gente mas que yo. Convives con ellos y ellos te escuchan, tambien la hermandad te escucha. Hace tiempo que podrías haber sido rey de haberlo querido, no entiendo porque nunca tomó el poder.

El anciano no pudo evitar una sonrisa divertida.

- Confieso que en mi juventud soñé con serlo, pero alguien me enseñó que ese no era el camino. Prefiero estar con la gente, con nuestro pueblo, y pronto ya no tendrá razón para quejarse de mi interferencia, ya estoy demasiado viejo para eso.

La mujer que lo ayudaba protestó, y se acerco para susurrarle al oído.

- Sabes que hay manera de poder evitarlo, hay manera de detener la vejez

El anciano sonrió con cierta nostalgia y le dijo en voz baja.

- No lo deseo, mi tiempo esta por llegar. - Miró a ver al rey y hablo con altivez- Rey Harald diente azul. - el rey lo miro con molestia al escuchar ese apodo, nadie mas se atrevería a repetirlo en su presencia - Me queda poco tiempo, y lo que menos quiero hacer es hablar de política. Hace tiempo me ofreciste que me recompensarías con riquezas o con lo que yo quisiera, lo único que te pedí, fue que me dieras una habitacion en tu castillo donde pudiera guardar algunas posesiones, ahora debo pedirte algo mas importante.

El rey hizo un gesto de impaciencia, a pesar de lo que el anciano habia hecho para consolidar su reino, no podía evitar cierto resentimiento.

- Habla anciano. Como rey no me gusta deber favores.

El anciano miro hacia la mesa llena de papeles. Tomo un pequeño envoltorio de cuero y una vieja caja de madera.

- Rey Harald, esta es mi petición. Cuando muera, quiero que este libro sea enviado al monasterio donde Widuking paso sus últimos días, deseo que sea conservado en la biblioteca, oculto a la vista de todos, tambien debe llevarle el resto de mis libros, creo que aquí no servirán de mucho, usted puede hacer uso del resto de lo que se encuentra aquí.

El rey miro con suspicacia el envoltorio.

- Dicen que ese libro esta la fuente de tu poder. ¿Realmente deseas deshacerte de el? Yo podría usarlo para ...

El anciano lo interrumpió con voz severa

- A nadie mas le servirá, solo yo se leer su contenido. Sin mi será solo un libro con símbolos extraños. Estaba tentado a pedir que fuera destruido pero ese libro me es muy querido y no me atrevería a hacerlo, pero hay quienes podrían hacer cualquier cosa por tenerlo solo por los relatos que la gente cuenta, por ello debe mantenerse oculto o quienes lo posean estarán en peligro.

El rey suspiro, como de costumbre el anciano tenia la razón.

- A pesar de que desearía conservar el libro para mi, he dado mi palabra y así se hará. Algo mas.

- Otra cosa mas.-el anciano levantó la caja de madera. Se veía que habia sido reparada y tenia manchas rojizas- Esta caja deberá sellarse y entregarse a los descendientes de Widuking, ahí en esta carta están las instrucciones para ellos. Es muy importante que se ejecuten mis deseos, si la autoridad real acompaña esa carta, sera mejor.

El rey de nuevo suspiro resignado.

- ¿Entonces te llevaras a la tumba todos tus secretos?

El anciano sonrió divertido ante la decepción del rey

- No, la hermandad sabe la mayoría de ellos, y los pondrá a tu servicio si hacen falta - miro a la mujer – Ella es Gyrid. Te ayudará, pero deberás escuchar sus consejos. Ella conoce al pueblo incluso mas que yo y es muy sabia, sera tu enlace con la hermandad y te ayudara a estar en contacto con los lideres.

El rey la miro con disgusto.

- Es solo una mujer, ¿como asegurare su lealtad?

- Eso es algo que usted se deberá ganar. Escúchela y atienda a sus consejos. A través de ella los lideres de los clanes se comunicaran con usted. Los necesitara a todos y necesitara mantenerlos unidos. Deberás ser sabio para lograrlo.

El monje que habia estado recorriendo el cuarto disgustado exclamó.

- Su majestad, ella es una pagana, una curandera que debe estar familiarizada con las artes del diablo. Cuando su majestad se convirtió al cristianismo prometió renunciar a todas esas creencias. Su deber es acabar con los paganos y con las herejías.

Un gesto de ira cruzo el rostro del anciano.

- Fraile Pope, no debe olvidar su lugar, sabe muy bien que la conversión de Harald fue solo por conveniencia política. La mayor parte del pueblo conserva sus creencias. Tal ves algún día acepten su fe, pero solo sera cuando esta deje de representar los intereses del imperio.

El fraile contesto con ira apenas contenida.

- Anciano, Por lo que he escuchado, algunas de esas creencias usted mismo las inventó, son falsas y...

El anciano levanto la mano con un gesto enérgico y lo miro a los ojos, sus ojos azules brillaban con fuego. El fraile calló y bajo su mirada al piso incapaz de enfrentarse, pero cerro los puños con fura contenida, el anciano hablo, con una voz suave pero con la autoridad de un patriarca.

- No, no son mías, son de alguien más pero eso usted no lo comprendería y haría bien en respetarlas. Ahora si me lo permiten, debo descansar.

El rey Harald I, apodado diente azul porque su afición a las moras azules habia teñido sus dientes, no pudo evitar mostrar molestia. Ese anciano nominalmente era solo uno de sus súbditos, pero a pesar de su falta de títulos hablaba como si tuviera autoridad para despedirlo a el como a cualquiera sirviente, pero sabia que ese anciano habia sobrevivido a dos reyes anteriores, quienes habian muerto al hacer caso omiso de sus consejos. Hizo un gesto enérgico al monje, que no se separaba de el un solo instante con la esperanza de ganar confianza. El monje miro con odio a su alrededor y acompaño al rey.

Al cerrar la puerta el anciano pregunto a la mujer.

- Gyrid , ¿Lo harás? Te dejo una gran responsabilidad, pero confió en tu sabiduría y la de tu gente. Debes se fiel al rey mientras el les sea fieles a ustedes y tal ves incluso si no lo es.

- Eso es peligroso, los cristianos nos odian, ese monje podría poner al rey encontrá nuestra.

- Entonces ayudenlo de manera oculta. El empuje de la cristiandad es poderoso, pero ustedes deben mantenerse unidas. Prepárense a ocultarse de ser necesario, pero no por ello dejen de ayudar a la gente, por eso lo necesitan a el, incluso aunque nunca les agradezcan su trabajo. ¿Lo harán?. la mujer inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto y solemnemente dijo

-Cumpliremos vuestra voluntad,

- Entonces Gyrid , tengo algo para ti.- Abrió la caja de madera y de ahí saco un montón de papeles atados con un listón, separo los papeles y se les mostró a la mujer. Esta no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa.

- He pasado mucho tiempo organizando esto, pero aquí esta lo mas importante que debes conocer, he traducido y añadido notas del contenido mas importante del libro. Deben cuidarlo y no dejar que caiga en manos extrañas. Pueden copiara algunas partes, pero confió en tu sabiduría para que no sean divulgadas.

La mujer no pude evitar ver otros papeles en la caja, el anciano observo con satisfacción su curiosidad. Por algo la habia escogido.

- Son borradores del escrito que te estoy entregando, y varias cartas personales. Cuando haya muerto coloca mis pertenencias y sellenla. Como le explique al rey, he dejado instrucciones precisas, pero tal vez necesite un poco de presión de tu parte para cumplirlas.

El anciano inclinó su cabeza en actitud de suplica y Gyrid se sintió turbada. Desde que recordaba siempre habia sido viejo y no podía creer que ahora realmente estuviera cerca de la muerte, sin pensarlo dos veces se arrodillo frente a el y le beso la mano.

- Mi señor, mi pueblo te debe mucho, la hermandad cumplirá tu voluntad.

El anciano se inclino con algo de esfuerzo y la obligo a levantarse.

- No debes hacer eso, no soy mejor que tu, solo soy un anciano que desea descansar, pero aun tengo algunos asuntos pendientes, por favor déjenme solo, tengo aun cosas que hacer pero las llamare una ultima vez. No quiero pasar mis últimos días aquí encerrado en esta habitación. La mayor parte de mi vida he vivido con el cielo como techo y así quiero partir.

El anciano toco el hombro de la mujer y esta se levanto, tambien dirigió una sonrisa a la joven que solo habia estado de espectadora, pues no se atrevía a hablar ante esa figura legendaria. Ambas mujeres abandonaron al habitacion dejando al anciano solo. En cuanto salieron, con algo de esfuerzo se volvió a sentar ante la mesa que estaba iluminada por los rayos del sol.

De la caja saco unas hojas en limpio y comenzo a preparar la tinta, después de que estuvo lista tomó una pluma, pero se detuvo a observar su mano con disgusto. Sus manos era delgadas y huesudas, manchadas por la edad y eran agitadas a intervalos por un temblor que le hacia difícil controlarlas. Suspiro y busco entre sus ropas, de donde saco un pequeño frasco de plata hermosamente tallado con temas nórdicos. Luchando con sus manos temblorosas, lo destapó y se lo llevo a los labios donde dejo caer unas gotas. Inmediatamente cerro el frasco para evitar desperdiciar su valioso contenido y esperó mientras observaba su mano. Poco a poco el temblor comenzo a desaparecer mientras sentía como su mente se liberaba temporalmente de las telarañas de la edad. Su pensamiento se volvió claro y algunas de las arrugas de su rostro desaparecieron. Cerro el frasco y lo agito, ya quedaba poco de su contenido pero no ordenaría fabricar mas, con lo que quedaba debería ser suficiente para terminar su trabajo. Guardó el frasco y volvió a tomar la pluma para comenzar a escribir, pero recordó algo. Tomo el paquete de cuero y lo abrió sacando un libro con una pasta desgastada. Lo abrió y lo coloco enfrente de el para poder observar ese hermoso rostro que no envejecía como el. Sintió que los ojos se le humedecían y rio suavemente, eso lo hacia sentir mas rejuvenecido que la poción y lentamente retomo la pluma, sabia que si se quedaba pensando no tardaría en llorar como un niño pero no lo podía evitar, entonces comenzo a escribir:

_Escribo esto en el año 998 del calendario cristiano. Los hombres me conocieron alguna vez con el nombre de __**Duque**__**Bruno**__**Sachsen**__ hijo de Widuking el Sajón, hasta que la rebelión de mi padre contra Carlomagno me convirtió en un duque sin tierras y sin súbditos._

_Incapaz de ser un guerrero como mis hermanos, me convertí en un anónimo vagabundo y para ocultar mi nombre y mi vergüenza por no poder luchar, tome el de Fafnir de una vieja leyenda de nuestro pueblo, tal ves soñaba en ser el más fuerte de mis hermanos, aun era joven y soberbio. Ahora mis días se acercan a su fin y mi corazón necesita estar en paz por lo que he decidido dejar esta palabras con la esperanza de que mi amada diosa Urth las pueda leer algún día._

_¡Oh mi diosa!, no sabes cuantas veces me he maldecido por dejarme haber llevado por mi orgullo en ese día. Ahora en la vejez y después de haber visto muchas batallas y muerte inútiles he podido comprender tu corazón y tus razones._

_Aun recuerdo como si acabara de ocurrir el ultimo día que te vi. Cuando me entere de que habías prohibido que yo participara en la batalla, me enfurecí. Yo habia soñado con ser un gran guerrero como mis hermanos y esa era mi oportunidad. Deseaba tanto poder usar tu poder para recobrar mi posición, oír ello cuando amenazaste con destruir tus notas, donde dejaste tanta sabiduría, decidí huir con ellas y ganar honor en batalla para devolverlas después de la victoria._

_Ahora entiendo tus instrucciones; solo debían participar hombres que no estuvieran casados y no tuvieran familia. Tu sabias que pocos de ellos regresarían con vida. En mi orgullo te obligué a tomar una decisión: la muerte de unos pocos o la muerte de muchos. Se que intentaste explicármelo pero no supe escucharte, yo no apreciaba el valor de la vida humana._

_Recuerdo muy poco de la batalla, seguimos tus instrucciones, tomamos un sorbo de la poción que preparaste y luego bebimos tanta cerveza como pudimos. Cuando locura nos invadió dejamos de sentir el cansancio, el dolor y el miedo. Vagamente recuerdo haber luchado poseyendo un poder sobrehumano y sin conciencia, solo tenia el deseo de luchar hasta morir._

_Cuando desperté de ese sueño extraño estaba tirado en el suelo mientras me desangraba por varias heridas, entonces supe que no tardaría en morir. Solo mi estuche de dibujo me habia salvado de morir instantáneamente, pero aun si sabia que las heridas eran mortales y sin embargo no le temía a la muerte, tal vez aun era el efecto de tu poción pero nunca mas le volví a tener miedo. Alrededor mio veía cientos de cuerpos mutilados y ensangrentados, escuchaba los quejido de los que igual que yo comenzaban a despertar de su sueño. Aun recuerdo el hedor de la sangre, los gritos de dolor y los estertores de agonía. Vi que algunos de los guerreros que habian sobrevivido se acercaban buscando sobrevivientes y con las fuerzas que quedaban logre escribir una nota para dársela a un guerrero quien caminaba como dormido. Le suplique que te diera mi nota y mi estuche con tus notas, el lo prometió y entonces me prepare a dormir para siempre. Poco a poco los gritos de los moribundos comenzaron a acallarse y yo sabia que pronto los acompañaría_

_No cuanto tiempo paso, pues el sueño de la muerte estaba ya sobre mi cuando sentí algo,una fuerza poderosa que me obligaba a respirar. Entonces te vi, flotando en el campo de batalla, era una visión que me lleno de temor y maravilla al comprobar lo que ya sospechaba, que eras una diosa. Tu rostro era hermoso y atemorizador, tu cuerpo brillaba tanto que casi me era imposible verte y ese brillo me lleno de vigor, mis heridas comenzaron a sanar, al igual que las de algunos guerreros que tambien estaban cercanos a la muerte. Intente gritarte, pero de mi boca no salio ningún sonido. Gemí y me arrastre, pero antes de poder aproximarme aparecieron otras diosas que te increparon._

_Pude ver que a pesar de estar débil respondiste con ira a su llamado y te lanzaste a luchar contra ellas, aun me estremezco por el poder que pude ver y entonces comprendí lo que habías estado evitando todos esos años, habías roto alguna prohibición divina para poder salvarnos todos. Te sacrificaste por nosotros. Oh mi diosa, si llegas a leer esto, espero que me des tu divino perdón._

_Cuando las diosas guerreras te llevaron a la fuerza, llore implorando tu regreso, no se cuanto tiempo paso, pero poco a poco mis cuerpo recupero su fuerza y cuando me pude levantar fui al campamento esperando encontrarte, pero nunca mas te volví a ver. Fue por ello que decidí continuar con tu labor, habia comprendido lo que estabas haciendo._

_Las mujeres de la hermandad me ayudaron a darle sentido a mi vida y yo a cambio les revelaba algunos de los secretos de tus notas, pero cumplí tus deseos, nunca les revelé nada que pudiera causar daño. Viví con ellas muchos años y viaje de un lado a otro llevando tus conocimientos, tus cantos y tus enseñanzas. Tal ves lo mas extraño es que adquirí poder entre los hombres, tal ves mas poder del que soñé de joven. Al conocer a mi pueblo y sus necesidades comencé a ayudarlos y aconsejarlos, al final y sin darme cuenta me convertí en consejero de reyes._

_Ahora se acerca el fin de mi vida y creo que puedo decirte que logré hacer mas bien que mal, estoy satisfecho y espero que mi muerte y que mi recuerdo viva en ti. Mis fuerzas se acaban, y pronto..._

La mano del anciano se soltó la pluma dejando una mancha de tinta mientras su cabeza se inclinaba sobre la mesa, incapaz ya de soportar su peso. Las mujeres entraron súbitamente a la habitación, como presintiendo algo. Gyrid lo examino y encontró que aun estaba con vida, pero sabia que solo viviría un poco mas, cerro los ojos y se estremeció, levanto la cara intentando esconder la emoción pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de humedad, intento hablar pero nada salio de su garganta, respiro profundamente y abrió los ojos para ver a su joven compañera, ella no habia intentado contener sus emociones y ya las lagrimas corrían por su rostro. Gyrid la miro luego ambas mujeres se abrazaron. Después de unos instantes, se separaron y Gyrid con un ademan silencioso indicó algo a la joven quien salio corriendo, unos instantes después regresó acompañada de algunos hombres, ninguno de ellos parecía tener nada que ver con el palacio, eran gente del pueblo. Los hombres se detuvieron con respeto ante el anciano, después de dudarlo se acercaron lentamente y entre todos tomaron al anciano y lo cargaron. Cumplirían su ultima voluntad y lo llevarían al campo abierto, debajo de ese cielo que tanto habia amado. Gyrid tomo la carta de Fafnir, la secó y la guardo en la caja de madera, busco algo de lacre y selló el contenido. Acomodo todo, antes de irse tomó las hojas que le habia dado Fafnir y abandonó la habitación.

* * *

La escena se desvaneció y Urd grito...

- Fafnir, Fafnir, ¡nunca necesitaste mi perdón...!

Entonces Urd miro a su alrededor y se sintió confundida. La habitación del castillo habia desaparecido. El lugar era vagamente familiar. ¿En donde estaba?.

Escucho una voz familiar y extraña a la vez que le susurraba con ternura.

- Por favor no intentes levantarse. Debes tranquilizarte, la visión del pasado ha terminado, es todo lo que pude extraer, por favor hija miá, debes reposar.

Era Hild , pero en su voz habia una dulzura que la hacia completamente extraña. Poco a poco Urd comenzó a salir de su confusión. ¿Una visión del pasado?. Haciendo un esfuerzo miro a su madre quien la miraba con preocupación y luego miro encima de ella, flotando estaba la carta de Fafnir envuelta en un suave resplandor y entonces comprendió. ¡Eso era!, su madre habia usado magia para extraer los últimos instantes que habia dado lugar a su creación, pero ¿como habia sido posible?. Hild toco el rostro de Urd para tranquilizarla y volvió a hablar, casi en un susurro como procurando no ser escuchada.

- Ese mortal debió haberte amado mucho. Cuando me entregaron ese manuscrito, que fue encontrado en lo que quedaba de tus habitaciones, pude sentir su aura, estaba lleno de poderosos recuerdos.

- Madre, esos recuerdos ¿porque los extrajiste?, son...

- Son dolorosos pero tambien muy fuertes. Estuviste al borde de la muerte y el sanador real nos informó que era necesario algo para que impulsar tu voluntad de vivir. Esos dolorosos recuerdos te han salvado la vida, pero aun no esta completamente sanada, debes reposar.

Urd ignoró las palabras de su madre:

- Fafnir no murió ese día, el ... - No pudo continuar, sintió un nudo en su garganta, Hild se inclino sobre ella, la miro a los ojos y en un susurro le dijo:

- El vivió y tuvo una vida plena. Ahora puedo entender porque esa estancia en la tierra te cambio tanto, yo habia culpado de ello a tu enfrentamiento con las valquirias, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado, ahora debe dejar de culparte por su muerte. Eres mi hija, no puedes darte ese lujo.

Los ojos de Urd se inundaron de lagrimas, sentía aun profundo dolor, pero tambien se sentía liberada. Ahora sabia que Fafnir la habia comprendido y habia continuado lo que ella intentaba hacer. Igualmente importante, el había encontraba su propio camino, habia vivido una vida larga y plena, y la muerte le habia llegado como una amiga.

Urd lloró en silencio y poco a poco sus viejas culpas se disolvieron, finalmente quedo dormida. Unas horas después despertó de nuevo, finalmente reconciliada con su pasado, Urd miró a su alrededor intrigada y comenzo a examinar el lugar. Se encontraba flotando en medio de la gran habitacion privada de Hild, incluso ella habia estado muy pocas veces ahí y le sorprendió ver a varios demonios en ella. El sanador real y varios de sus ayudantes estaba ahí, algunos formaban un circulo alrededor de ella, uniendo su magia en un hechizo que inundaba la habitacion, otros se encontraban en un panel del control al fondo, manipulando pantallas que llenaban la habitacion con un inmenso flujo de datos. Urd entonces comprendió al ver atravesar los datos por la habitacion y reconocerlos. Estaban reparando su cuerpo, linea por linea de código.

Intentó levantar sus brazos y grito al verlos. ¡Sus brazos no existían, eran apenas un leve fantasma.!. El Sanador real dejó sus ocupaciones y se acercó a ella, con voz serena y profesional le dijo:

- Sus manos y brazos sufrieron profundas quemaduras, aun tardaremos en reconstruirlos, por favor no luche, nos falta mucho trabajo.

Urd se relajo, eso tenia sentido, pero aun habia mucho que no sabia.

- ¿Que ha pasado el tiempo que estuve inconsciente?

Hild contesto, su voz habia vuelto a ser la de siempre, orgullosa y altiva.

- Todos los guardias infectados han sido localizados y sellados, el palacio ha sido recuperado. - Hild esbozo una sutil y enigmática sonrisa- No solo eso, esos científicos humanos y nuestros sabios han logrado encontrar la cura, actúa lentamente pero poco a poco lograremos sanar a todos.

Urd recibió con alegría las noticias, pero la actitud de Hild no era de victoria.

- ¿Entonces el peligro ha pasado?

- No. Sabemos que Nieghood esta infectado. Mientras tomemos energía de el habrá mas infectados, la cura lleva tiempo en actuar y no sirve para prevenir por lo que si usamos esa energía, el nivel de contagio nos podría rebasar. He dado la orden de que se suspenda el acceso a su energía, excepto en emergencias.

- Pero no podremos vivir mucho tiempo así, nuestras reservas de energía se acabaran, afectara especialmente los mas débiles...

Hild, no contestó, se veía que algo le molestaba, le alejo unos pasos y luego regreso con Urd inclinándose sobre ella, y le hablo en un susurro.

- Ese joven mortal, Keiichi contactó con nosotros usando la autoridad que le di como juez, nos dice que tiene unos brazaletes que nos permitirá tener energía, y se ofrece a proporcionarlos. ¿Sabes algo de eso?

Urd soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

- ¡Los brazaletes lunares! Si, los recuerdo. Los use en una ocasión que Yggdrasil se desconecto de la tierra. Si funcionan, pero la energía que proporcionan no es mucha y en aquella ocasión Keiichi solo pudo fabricar algunos, necesitaríamos...

Hild la miro fijamente, se notaba una sensación de alivio pero tambien de sorpresa.

- Keiichi nos ofrece ocho millones de brazaletes, suficientes para todos. No se como obtuvo ese numero. Incluso nos dios una fecha de entrega que esta por cumplirse. Quería confirmarlo. He enviado a Marler por ellos. Odio decirlo, pero de ser cierto quedaremos en deuda con el mundo mortal, una deuda que sera difícil de saldar. Tenia dudas de aceptar la oferta, esto cambiara completamente nuestra relación con su mundo. Me sorprende que los dioses tambien hayan aceptado.

- Debes aceptarlo madre, tu sabes que puedes confiar en Keiichi a pesar de todo lo que he has hecho, el no tiene intenciones ocultas. Y tal ves sera hora de cambiar algunas cosas.

Hild la miro molesta, pocos demonios habrían podido sostener su mirada, pero Urd no se dejaba intimidar por tan poco, finalmente Hild dejo a un lado el intento y dijo, mirando hacia otro lado, como hablando consigo misma:

-No me gustan los cambios, pero parece que eran inevitables, ahora el palacio es un lugar muy ruidoso, todos están celebrando y hablando. Espero no arrepentirme de haber aceptado eliminar el hechizo de lealtad, un poco mas y estarían cantando y bailando por los pasillos y no creo estar lista para ello.

Urd se sobresalto.

- No entiendo, ¿los guardias celebrando? ... - luego recordó -... ¿Que paso con Bragg?

El sanador real intervino, habia estado atento a la conversación.

- Sobrevivió... apenas, pero no podremos curarlo, el daño que recibió es demasiado grande.

- Pero pueden hacer lo mismo que me están haciendo...

- No existe un respaldo del código de su cuerpo, ademas él fue modificado al convertirse en guardia así que seria inútil. En este momento se encuentra en stasis, pero sin energía de Nieghood no podremos mantenerlo mucho tiempo así, y si falla, en ese momento morirá.

- No lo puedo permitir. El me salvo la vida y yo...

- Lo se mi princesa, por eso la decisión de lo que debemos hacer con el sera suya. Es imposible salvar su vida de manera que pueda seguir siendo lo que es. Estoy seguro de lo que el escogería, pero es mi princesa la que deberá tomar la decisión final.

Urd cerro los ojo, una vida mas sacrificada por su causa. Lind le habia dicho que varios guardias habian muerto protegiéndola, Bragg le hacia pensar en ellos. Entonces sintió como su madre se acercaba y le acaricio el rostro, Urd sintió como una corriente eléctrica, jamas su madre la habia tocado de esa manera...

- Tendrás tiempo de pensar en eso, mientra exista energía lo mantendremos con vida, ahora debemos tratarte.

Entonces Urd miro a su madre, le pidió que se acercara y le hablo en voz baja en toco acusador

- Ahora recuerdo, estabas oculta dentro de mi mente, al igual que padre. Pero ya no los siento.

Hild puso las manos sobre su pecho, como si sintiera un frio repentino.

- Lo se, mi avatar fue destruido, lo pude sentir. Debió enfrentarse a tu padre.

- ¿Porque nunca me dijiste que mi padre te habia traicionado? yo... tenia otra idea de el.

- Entonces nunca habrías aceptado ir al cielo. Tu odio lo abría impedido y no podía darme ese lujo. Aquí ya no era seguro.

Urd miro a su madre y sintió un nudo en la garganta, al darse cuenta de los sacrificios que Hild habia hecho por ella, comenzaba a comprender muchas cosas.

- Ese día antes de enviarme al cielo, me dijiste que habías puesto un hechizo de lealtad, pero en realidad hiciste mas. Fue en ese momento que dejaste una parte tuya dentro de mi. ¿Porque lo hiciste?Al dejar tanto poder dentro de mi te arriesgaste volviéndote mas débil.

Hild sonrió y le dijo:

- Eres mi hija, habría hecho cualquier cosa por ti. Necesitaba cuidar de ti, y ya sospechaba que tu padre podría intentar algo. Si me arriesgue y así como ese mortal que amas salvo tu vida, tambien salvó la miá, yo abría muerto después del enfrentamiento con Anang Reng.

- ¡Kenji! Como quisiera que estuviera aquí. Creo que el me ayudaría a encontrar una solución apara ayudar a Bragg.

- ¿Tanto confiás en ese mortal? Ten cuidado, el no vivirá para siempre y eso te lastimará, recuerda lo que paso con ese otro mortal que...

Urd la interrumpió, no quería que regresara ese recuerdo doloroso.

- Estoy consciente de que Kenji es un mortal.

- Aun no he cumplido el contrato con ese mortal. ¿Deseas que se volviera inmortal? Tengo ese poder.

- Algo me dice que Kenji no lo aceptaría. Pero yo si tengo un deseo, quisiera poder verlo.

Hild suspiro y le dijo:

- Entonces debes concentrate en sanar y tal ves puedas regresar con el. Pero antes, tienes muchas decisiones importantes que tomar y que no solo te conciernen a ti, sino a nuestro mundo. También tienes responsabilidades...

- Responsabilidades. - Urd rio ante es palabra- siempre he querido huir de ellas y veo que es inútil, creo que es hora de enfrentarlas.

* * *

El Dr Shigeru vio como su cuerpo era rodeado de una intensa luz, intentó moverse pero algo lo inmovilizaba, entonces sintió que se elevaba y sus pies dejaron de tocar el piso. De manera inexorable comenzó a flotar en dirección de la voluptuosa mujer y pronto se encontró que su rostro se encontraba a unos centímetros de su hermoso y terrible rostro. Miró con temor sus colmillos, claramente visibles cuando ella rio de una forma que le produjo un escalofrió. Intentó luchar pero era inútil, estaba completamente inmovilizado, entonces vio que ella se movía pero no podía ver sus manos, sintió algo en la parte inferior del abdomen, grito por la sorpresa y y luego perdió el aliento... la sensación era... tremendamente agradable al grado que sentía perder la conciencia, entonces una nueva risa lo trajo de vuelta y escucho lo que decia la mujer...

- Tenia mucho tiempo que no tenia un mortal para poder jugar con el, he aprendido algunas cosas nuevas en los últimos siglos, hay formas de lograr que el placer y el dolor sean uno mismo...

El Dr Shigeru se estremeció ante las palabras y sin embargo se dio cuenta que otro sentimiento se estaban formando en el y no era temor... sino curiosidad y anticipación.

Entonces escucharon un grito que provenía de la entrada de la bodega.

- ¡Marler!, ¡Que gusto me da verte de nuevo!

La mujer hizo un gesto de disgusto, se dio vuelta para enfrentarse al recién llegado y el hombre cayo al suelo, lo miro con ojos llameantes..

- Joven Keiichi, eres inoportuno, estaba por divertirme un poco

Keiichi se acercaba con paso rápido, intentaba parecer tranquilo pero no podía ocultar la preocupación en su rostro, sabia que habia llegado a tiempo a para interrumpir "algo", y conociendo a Marler, no habría sido nada bueno.

Finalmente llego enfrente de ella y trago saliva al verla de cerca. Ya no era la misma Marler a la que habia conocido y definitivamente no parecía ser la misma a la que las nornas y el habian logrado engañar y capturar mas de una vez. Había una actitud distinta y ademas su nueva ropa dejaba ver mas piel de la que el encontraba confortable.

Keiichi se paro enfrente de ella desconcertado, entonces noto que ella le hacia un gesto... y sin decir nada, con los ojo señaló a los demonios que estaban detrás de ella... y le guiño un ojo.

Keiichi comprendió, la vieja Marler seguía ahí, pero eso debía ser un secreto. En ese momentosupo lo que tenia que hacer, hizo una profunda reverencia y luego puso una rodilla en el piso, inclinó la cabeza, dirigió la mirada al piso yhabló lo mas formalmente que pudo.

- Druhting Marler, disculpe mi comportamiento, Yo Keiichi, juez y miembro de la orden de los caballeros mortales le doy la bienvenida al mundo mortal.

Entonces los demonios que venia detrás de Marler y que habian mostrado señales de nerviosismo, se formaron marcialmente junto a la demonio y tambien pusieron una rodilla en el piso para inclinarse ceremoniosamente.

Keiichi no sabia que durante años el mundo de los demonios se habia reído de las hazañas de Marler en el mundo mortal, y que ella habia estado luchando en los últimos días para ganarse su respeto en lugar de imponerlo y no dejaría que un mortal la hiciera ver menos. Ahora, al ver el recibimiento en el mundo mortal por parte de un juez al que la misma Hild parecía respetar, los jóvenes demonios que la acompañaban se llenaron de orgullo, su lider era respetada por estos extraños seres.

Ante la visión de los demonios en actitud de saludo formal, el grupo de estudiantes y científicos se acercó y se inclinaron en esa actitud ceremonial que los japoneses aprenden desde niños ante una autoridad. Los estudiantes extranjeros hicieron su mejor intento por imitarlos.

Keiichi elevo la mirada y vio a su alrededor. Sentía que de alguna manera esta ocasión debía ser muy especial y única. Respiró aliviado, aparentemente el primer encuentro oficial entre mortales y demonios se habia salvado de comenzar con un desastre... incluso del Dr Shigeru habia logrado recuperar la compostura, pero no lograba apartar la vista de Marler.

Marler riósatisfecha, se sentía muy bien ser recibida así. Sabia que su honor habría sido ligeramente manoseado y por ello era importante no perder el respeto de sus jóvenes demonios, por lo que recordó el asunto en el que estaba antes de ser interrumpida.

- Keiichi.- y señalo al Dr Shigeru - Este mortal debe ser...

Keiichi la interrumpió manoteando en el aire... tenia que pensar rápido...

- debe... debe… eh, ¡debe ser recompensado!

Keiichi rio nerviosamente y se rasco la cabeza, en lo que intentaba pensar, Marler lo miro con enojo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Keiichi tuvo una idea y la interrumpió.

- Sin el conocimiento del Dr Shigeru habría sido imposible lograr esto: - de su bolsillo Keiichi saco uno de los brazaletes de cerámica, era una de las pruebas que habia realizado en la planta.- por favor examina esto.

Marler todo el brazalete y lo miro con extrañeza. Toco su superficie y sintió una extraña sensación de cosquillas en sus dedos.

- Entonces estos son los brazaletes lunares que nos has prometido. Cuando espiaba … quiero decir, cuando supervisaba a Urd vi que usó algo parecido, pero este se ve distinto, ¿realmente funciona?

Antes de que Keiichi pudiera decir algo tomó el brazalete y se lo puso en su brazo, entonces Marler sintió una oleada de poder que le recorría su cuerpo. La primera vez que habia llegado a la tierra habia sentido la intoxicación de la vida y a pesar del entrenamiento que le habian dado para poder venir a la tierra, se habia sentido intoxicada durante semanas antes de poder sentirse normal, pero esto era cientos de veces mas poderoso. Era energía de Gaia en forma intensamente concentrada, el éxtasis del poder era... Marlerno pudo evitar lanzar un gemido que dejo sin aliento a todos los presentes, quienes se sintieron estremecer junto con ella. Marler se dio cuenta y lucho por recuperar el control, respiró profundamente para poder controlarse y lentamente con la mano ligeramente temblorosa se saco el brazalete. Entonces intentando pretender que no habia pasado nada extraordinario dijo:

- Ah... creo que servirá a nuestros propósitos.

Keiichi se acerco un poco y le susurro para que solo ella escuchara.

- Lo siento, quise advertirte, no debes usar el brazalete en la tierra puesto que atrae demasiado poder...- El joven dijo mientras tragaba saliva, el gemido de Marler lo habia alterado y al parecer tambien a todos los demás.

Marler cerro los ojos un momento y suspiro profundamente, luego acaricio suavemente el brazalete, podía sentir su poder, con algo así en Hell podrían desconectarse de Nieghood sin problemas y no abría manera de infectarse. Hild estaría complacida.

Mientra Marler pensaba en el recibimiento de Hild, Keiichi aprovecho para llamar a los científicos y hacer las presentaciones adecuadas.

- Druhting Marler, tengo el honor de presentarle al Dr Shigeru y a la Dra Ohta de la universidad de Chiba. Ellos son los responsables del poder de esos brazaletes.- y luego señalo a su alrededor- Todos estos jóvenes son sus estudiantes que tambien ayudaron.

Los estudiantes miraron a Marler con temor reverencial, era el apropiado para su primer encuentro con un demonio real y Marler lo aprobó, pero la Dra Ohta no podía alejar su mirada del portal, y sin ninguna ceremonia preguntó mientras lo señalaba..

- ¿Cómo funciona eso? ¡Tengo algunas miles de preguntas que hacerles al respecto!

Marler frunció el ceño al ver que la Dra encontraba al portal mas interesante que ella, pero respondió con dignidad.

- Si estos brazaletes funcionan en Hell, nuestro mundo tiene una gran deuda con ustedes. Los demonios estamos acostumbrados a engañar y a mentirles a los mortales para obtener nuestro propósitos, pero tambien reconocemos nuestras deudas. Todos ustedes tienen ahora un contrato con nuestro mundo. - Miro a los demonios que estaban detrás de ella- Después de llevar los brazaletes a nuestro mundo, ellos regresaran a la tierra y cumplirán su contrato, podrán pedir cualquier deseo, solo tengan cuidado con lo que pidan- volteo ver a Keiichi.- no debería decir esto, pero el joven Keiichi les podrá explicar lo importante de pedir el deseo apropiado.

Los ojos de la doctora brillaron de anticipación, no necesitaba pensar mucho en lo que ella deseaba, pero no todos parecían sentirse igual de seguros, se escuchó una exclamación de protesta entre los estudiantes, la joven del crucifijo decía:

– ¡Un trato con el demonio! Yo... Yo no quiero un... un.. un trato...- al tiempo que ella hablaba, uno de los demonios detrás de Marler se separo y se le acerco mirándola con una intensa curiosidad, lo que no paso desapercibido a la joven, era un joven demonio de piel obscura, cuerpo atlético y belleza sobrehumana. Se plantó frente a la joven y con una sonrisa le dijo – No deseas tener un pacto conmigo... - La joven lo miró atónita y solo pudo contestar con un leve quejido que indicaba que no tenia otra ninguna objeción que hacer...

Keiichi suspiro, al parecer no podría evitar algunos problemas, sabia lo que los deseos concedidos por demonios podrían provocar y tendría que hablar con todos ellos antes de que los demonios regresaran. Tenia que cambiar de tema antes de que hubiera problemas, rio nerviosamente, su fuerte nunca habia sido hablar y ahora tenia que hacerla de intermediario entre demonios y mortales, trago saliva y manoteo nerviosamente en el aire mientras decia...

- Druhting Marler, los deseos puede esperar. Pronto vendrán del cielo a buscar sus brazaletes y creo que aun no es buena idea que un grupo de demonios y dioses estén en la tierra al mismo tiempo.

Marler rio ante el nerviosismo del joven y no pudo evitar jugar un poco con el.

- Keiichi, te estas volviendo sabio. De acuerdo, nos llevaremos los brazaletes, solo tengo un mensaje de Hild. Es para ese mortal que Urd parece apreciar tanto. Urd luchó para salvar a su mundo y se encuentra bien pero debe recuperarse antes de volver a la tierra. - Keiichi respiro aliviado, la falta de noticias de Urd lo tenia preocupado, podría enviarle a Kenji la buenas noticias. - Y tengo un mensaje para ti joven Keiichi, Hild te previene que tengas cuidado con los dioses, ellos no siempre son lo que parecen.

Keiichi se quedo sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. Mientras tanto los demonios habian comenzado a usar su magia y conforme los estudiantes les señalaban las cajas que les correspondían a ellos, las levitaban para llevarlas la portal donde desaparecían inmediatamente. Poco a poco los jóvenes estudiantes estaban perdiendo el miedo y no dejaban de examinarlos y fotografiarlos con sus celulares. Al finalizar con todas las cajas los demonios entraron al portal, para decepción de los estudiantes, dejando a Marler atrás.

Marler miró partir al último y dijo.

- Debo volver a Hell, pero pronto tendrás noticias de mi.- y luego miró al Dr Shigeru- En cuanto a este mortal que me haz asegurado que merece ser recomenzado, yo me encargaré personalmente de el, aun no he decidido que tipo de recompensa o castigo se merece - Una sonrisa salvaje hizo relucir sus colmillos y luego desapareció en el portal.

Keiichi miro aliviado como el portal se disolvía, y al fin pudo respirar normalmente. Miro a su alrededor y pudo darse cuenta que la visita de los demonios había provocado una profunda impresión entre los mortales, llevaría mucho tiempo explicarles la situación para evitar que se metieran en problemas. Entonces sintió que una poderosa presencia se acercaba. Los demás también lo sentían, era algo muy poderoso y muy distinto de la sensación que habían sentido antes.

Los dioses venían a la tierra.

**Fin de capitulo XXXIII**

* * *

**notas:**

**Rey Harald diente azul.**: Diente azul se dice en sajón antiguo Bluetooth. Si la palabra suena parecida es porque el protocolo de comunicación Bluetooth se nombre así en honor al Rey Harald, por su habilidad por lograr que las distintas tribus se pudieran comunicar entre si.

**Danevirke. **Fue un sistema de fortificaciones a lo largo de la península cimbria y que se uso hasta 1830. Su construcción inicio en el 908 a cargo del Rey Gudfred y el Rey Harald concluyo el trabajo. La fortificación se convirtió en un gran símbolo nacional del pueblo danes.


	35. Revelaciones 20

**La orden de los Caballeros Mortales**

_Por Javier Delgado aka Elnauhual_

_Fan fiction, inspirado en "Oh mi diosa" de Kōsuke Fujishima._

Capitulo XXXV

**Revelaciones 2.0**

D'Angelo Vincenzo dejo vagar la mirada a través de su ventana de su oficina. La vista era espectacular, el resplandor rojizo en el cielo anunciaba el amanecer y a lo lejos se resaltaba la silueta de esa filigrana en piedra que era la hermosa catedral de **Il Duomo** de Milán, pero a pesar de ser esa vista una de las razones de haber escogido ese piso en particular para su oficina en este momento él no le prestaba ninguna atención, su mente estaba llena de ideas confusas y contradictorias. Eso no era bueno en su negocio que tenía que vender noticias frescas, contundentes y provocadoras. Suspiró y volvió la vista hacia las magníficas y extrañas fotos que le habían estado llegando en los últimos días provenientes de su corresponsal favorito, Giorgio Vaglia, que había sido apodado por su staff como "**Cagliostro**" por el tipo de situaciones aventureras en las que se involucraba. Vincenzo concentró su atención la gran pantalla de alta definición de su computadora y revisó una vez más las imágenes que le había enviado. Esas fotos eran extremadamente valiosas y podrían alimentar durante un buen periodo el hambre de noticias del público, pero faltaba algo, una historia.

Vincenzo se encontraba en una moderna oficina de un moderno edificio. En la pared varios premios y reconocimientos por su labor periodística, su amplia y elegante oficina lo delataban como un ejecutivo de buen nivel, pero al mismo tiempo las bolsas debajo de sus ojos, el desorden en su escritorio, un bote de basura llena al tope de vasos desechables de café, su elegante corbata fuera de lugar y su costoso traje completamente arrugado contaban que debía estar a la mitad de una crisis importante y que no había salido de su oficina en días.

Golpeó la mesa con un puñetazo murmurando

- Una historia, necesito una buena historia, el mundo está pendiente de nosotros.

Sin una historia atractiva detrás, las fotos seria olvidadas pronto como una curiosidad y era una lástima, podía oler una gran noticia, pero esta vez Giorgio había estado extrañamente callado y ninguna amenaza o soborno parecía funcionar, usualmente bastaba con la promesa de una buena cena acompañada de buenos vinos para que Giorgio volviera muy comunicativo y le contara sus hazañas, pero esta vez la oferta no había tenido eco.

Si, la nota era una primicia, y ahora todo el mundo quería saber más. Gracias a su olfato periodístico, Giorgio llegado antes que nadie al lugar y había comenzado a enviar material tan pronto como el conflicto había estallado: Un poblado en áfrica del norte había sido tomado por terroristas, y el público estaba impactado. La serie de increíbles fotografías que había enviado, habían tenido al mundo en vilo. Fotos de terroristas famosos, un pueblo rodeado por un campo minado, el rapto de una misteriosa joven extranjera, una explosión nuclear de origen desconocido y que había sido verificada por los satélites militares y civiles. Durante ese día el mundo había entrado en pánico ante la noticia de que terroristas pudieran haber robado materia nuclear... y luego lo más extraño y maravilloso de todo, un hombre y un niño caminando en un campo minado protegidos por una especie de campo de fuerza seguida de algo muy extraño en el pueblo, ¿pero que había sido?. ¿Una revelación religiosa?, No tenía sentido. Sabía que Giorgio no era particularmente religioso, pero algo tenía que haber pasado ahí. ¿Terroristas conviviendo con los rehenes y liberándolos?

¡Ah...! Vincenzo lanzo un grito de desesperación. Unos rápidos toques en la puerta lo obligaron a recuperar la compostura, el director de noticias de una gran cadena de noticias, debía cuidar su imagen ante su equipo.

- Pase… - Dijo con una voz cansada

- Hola jefe. Siguen llegando noticias extrañas. Hay más información, pero seguimos sin entender que paso.

- ¿Noticias aún más extrañas? ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Apareció un ángel volando? ¿Algún hechicero? a este paso creo que puedo esperar cualquier cosa

- ¿Recuerda que Giorgio nos transmitió la imagen de varios conocidos terroristas?. Sabe dios que los hizo salir de sus escondites. Algunos nunca habían sido fotografiados en años. Ayer comenzaron a abandonar el lugar. Las autoridades están desesperadas, de alguna manera misteriosa se les han estado escapando. Simplemente se alejan del pueblo y luego sus huellas desaparecen como por arte de magia.

- ¿Como? Pensé que ya se había establecido un estricto cerco miliar alrededor el pueblo.

- Lo hay, es un gran ejército multinacional, Esos terroristas son buscados en todo el mundo y tiene enemigos en todo el mundo, todos los países que tenían tropas cerca del área los enviaron a formar un cerco. Aun así, desaparecieron.

- ¿Y esa es la noticia?- Pregunto Vincenzo parpadeando, parecía que había aún más por decir.

- No, esto aún más extraño. Varios de esos terroristas han vuelto a aparecer y están lanzando comunicados anunciando un cese unilateral de actividades.

- ¿Qué? Pero... seguramente están poniendo condiciones. Sabemos que ahora tienen alguna clase de artefacto nuclear y pueden intentar...

- Están anunciando un cese al fuego incondicional, mas aun, están pidiendo disculpas públicas por sus actos. También están solicitando a todos sus miembros entregar sus armas y no realizar ninguna actividad hostil, y un reporte de que ellos mismos han entregado a las autoridades algunos de sus propios miembros que se rehusaron a acatar la orden.

- Eso no tiene sentido. Comienzo a pensar que realmente si hubo alguna manifestación religiosa, o algo así. ¿Sera un profeta? Algún santón, gurú, no lo sé...- levanto los brazos al aire en señal de incomprensión.- ¿Y has logrado averiguar algo de los extranjeros?, En las fotos parece que hubo un comando que no era parte de los terroristas, hubo un tiroteo con ellos , hubo prisioneros y luego están las fotos de los extranjeros, desgraciadamente Giorgio se encargo de no enviar ningún rostro y dice que borro todos para mantener su privacidad, solo tenemos tomas lejanas y se rehusá tajantemente a darnos el resto de material. ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado a ese hombre?

Vincenzo se rasco la cabeza, donde ya varios hilos de plata prematuros mostraban los estragos de su trabajo.

- Por cierto, no he podido identificar a esos extranjeros. Pensé que un hombre y un niño japoneses serian fáciles de seguir, pero es como si sus rastros hubieran desaparecido. No tenemos ninguna foto directa de ellos, solo algunas tomas lejanas. Parece que alguien intervino de manera decisiva en esto. No solo eso, comienzo a sospechar que los registros de vuelos fueron hackeados para ocultar su identidad

- ¿Y qué me dices del medallón? ¿Has logrado algo? Son las únicas fotos cercanas del hombre y no muestra su rostro, solo un viejo medallón.

- Estuve preguntado a los expertos que pude encontrar y me confirmaron que los dibujos que tiene parecen ser runas antiguas, y existe un especialista que vendrá a dar una conferencia a la Universidad de Milán, un tal Dr. Jann Krogh Danielsen, espero contactarlo esta tarde después de su conferencia.

- ¿Hasta la tarde? De acuerdo- dijo a regañadientes- espero que valga la pena la espera.

Una serie de golpecitos rápidos en el marco de la puerta abierta los hizo voltear, era una jovencita de ojos vivaces e inteligentes, desgatados pantalones de mezclilla y una mochila al hombro, ademas llevaba una charola con bebidas y bocadillos.

- Papá, les traigo provisiones.- dijo la joven con expresión seria- Pasé a comprarte algo decente de comer antes de ir a la escuela, llevas días encerrado sobreviviendo a base de café y donas, como siempre ni siquiera te has acordado de pedir un alimento decente. Mamá también te manda una muda de ropa.- esto último fue remarcado arrojándole un paquete y que apenas alcanzo a atrapar

Vincenzo quiso protestar , no era la forma de hablarle a un alto ejecutivo, pero la vista de reproche de su hija se lo impidió y la vista de la comida le hizo recortar que realmente estaba hambriento. La adrenalina lo había mantenido despierto y activo mientras dosificaba el material que tenía asombrado al mundo. No podía darse mucho tiempo para descansar, pero ciertamente no tenía por qué morirse de hambre

Lo que quedaba de resistencia fue rápidamente demolido cuando su hija lo miro con una sonrisa cómplice que acabó con cualquier posible intento de protesta, por o que procedió a lanzar un exitoso ataque frontal contra la charola con comida y le hizo señas a su ayudante de que hiciera lo mismo.

Mientras el devoraba un sándwich, la joven se acercó a su escritorio. Normalmente Vincenzo nunca dejaba que nadie tocara su equipo, pero su hija tomaba cualquier prohibición de su parte como un reto a vencer...

- Entonces estas son las fotos que tiene al mundo en vilo. En la universidad todos están comentando y haciendo toda clase de teorías extrañas, mis amigas wiccas incluso hablan de antiguas profecías y dicen que los dioses han venido a la... ¡ah!- lanzo una exclamación de sorpresa ante una foto en particular- ... ¿Que es esto?

La joven señalo a su padre una foto en la pantalla, era el medallón del que habían estado hablando. Era circular y parecía de madera y de una gran antigüedad, en su circunferencia había una gran cantidad de runas que parecían brillar. Había varias fotos del medallón y se podían observar todos sus detalles. Vincenzo dejo un bocadillo a la mitad, y al ver la mirada de sorpresa de su hija, se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro mientras volvía a mirar las fotografías, hablo con la boca llena de comida.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo reconoces?...

La joven no dijo nada, busco en un morral donde cargaba varios libros y saco uno. La portada contenía el dibujo de un medallón antiguo y el título del libro era "La rosa y la ceniza, magia vikinga", por el Dr. Shugahara Kenji.

Vincenzo arrebato el libro de las manos de su hija y lo miro como un bicho raro, era el mismo medallón de la foto, comenzó a hojear el libro ávidamente y en su interior encontró más dibujos del medallón con diagramas que explicaban su contenido significado. Al parecer era un antiguo amuleto de magia nórdica y que otorgaba algún tipo de protección contra la magia y contra las armas. Por supuesto no se mencionaba nada de ofrecer protección contra un moderno campo minado... aun así era demasiado fantástico para poder ser verdad.

¿Es otro de tus libros de new age? Debe ser una coincidencia, ya hemos hablado de que...

- No papá,- protesto la joven con indignación- El Dr. Shugahara Kenji es un respetado académico especialista en etnobotánica y tradiciones nórdicas. Tengo entendido que algunas de las fórmulas que se describen aquí han sido convertidas con éxito en medicinas comerciales bastante efectivas y él es considerado toda una autoridad en los círculos académicos.

Vincenzo volvió a examinar el libro con incredulidad, luego lo volteo. Atrás tenía una fotografía. Era la obligatoria fotografía del autor, en este caso un hombre de unos treinta años vestido con un traje sobrio y adornado con una corbata pasada de moda, portaba unos anticuados y gruesos lentes de pasta, una sonrisa leve y unos ojos que delataban un académico de mente inquieta. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que parecía el cliché del académico de una vieja película. Entonces observó la foto con más atención, el rostro le parecía familiar. Vincenzo se estremeció al reconocerlo, bruscamente hizo a un lado a su hija que lo miró resignada, y comenzó a buscar entre las fotos. Encontró una donde entre la multitud se veía un hombre con un niño, la toma era lejana pues estaba en segundo plano. La amplifico hasta donde lo permitió el grano de la imagen y lanzo un grito de sorpresa. La foto era borrosa, pero no cabía duda, era el mismo hombre.

Se dejó caer en su sillón... ¿Un especialista japonés en plantas medicinales y magia vikinga? ¿Qué hacía ahí? , sonrió ante la idea. Tal vez había encontrado su historia, y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, no podía haber una historia más fantástica que esa. Ese hombre pronto seria famoso, lo quisiera o no.

Pero Vincenzo no sabía que era observado. Un joven aprendiz de periodista se había acercado discretamente a la puerta y había estado escuchando la conversación. El día anterior, cuando vio esas fotos se había sorprendido al ver la imagen del medallón, en la organización le habían hablado de esos medallones y la importancia de poderlos recuperar, por lo que había decido no perder ningún detalle de lo que sucediera en la oficina y se había ofrecido de voluntario para permanecer ahí. Ahora su perseverancia daba frutos. Discretamente observo el libro que había llevado la joven, el libro le era familiar, así que no sería difícil encontrar la referencia.

Tratando de no levantar sospechas, se dirigió a su cubículo y busco el libro en Internet, examino la foto con cuidado y sonrió. A la organización le sería fácil encontrar al hombre. Sacó su celular y marco un número, al escuchar que descolgaban, hablo rápidamente - solicito contacto con el maestro, este es un mensaje de alta prioridad, averigüé quien tiene unos de los medallones de Urth- Colgó inmediatamente. El corazón se le aceleró, podía confiar en que sería adecuadamente recompensado por la hermandad. Tal vez antes de lo que se imaginaba esa elegante oficina seria suya.

* * *

- Los dioses vienen- murmuro Keiichi para sí mismo, mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

Su viaje al ciberespacio de Yggdrasil le había dado muchos conocimientos y también noticias perturbadoras. Algo le había pasado a Belldandy y a Lind. Tal vez los dioses que venían por los brazaletes le traerían noticias nuevas. Keiichi sonrió al pensar que en el pasado los dioses habían sido para el entidades misteriosas y la llegada de un nuevo dios siempre había signo de problemas nuevos. Pero ahora deseaba con ansias este encuentro, ya no le parecían seres poderosos y distantes.

Sintió la poderosa energía de un nuevo portal dimensional, todos podían sentir la diferencia con el otro portal, pero solo Keiichi sabia la razón y percibía los sutiles detalles que implicaba. Frente a ellos el nuevo portal se abrió, también estaba lleno de luz con símbolos mágicos danzando al su alrededor. Ahora Keiichi podía leerlos y comprendía como cada uno de ellos lograba mantener las infinitas combinaciones del vacío y la espuma cuántica de donde este emergía, para poder comunicar un multiverso con otro.

Entonces aparecieron, hermosas y orgullosas como siempre un grupo de poderosas diosas guerreras, las valquirias. Tiempo atrás esa visión lo habría llenado de temor, pero ahora era una visión reconfortante el ver a rostros que ya le eran familiares. Por muy poderoso que sea un ser, es difícil temerle si se han tomado clases de cocina juntos...

Conforme las diosas emergían del portal, vio lo que tanto temía, su corazón hubiera deseado ver al grupo encabezado por Lind y sus subordinadas pero se dio cuenta de que no venía con ellas ninguna de rango superior, a la cabeza venia la joven Chrono, quien sabía que era aún demasiado joven para tener un puesto de mando.

Keiichi estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que apenas alcanza a escuchar las exclamaciones de asombro de los mortales que lo rodeaban. Los jóvenes apenas y se atrevían a decir algo, extasiado por la visión de las diosas.

Keiichi en cambio estaba preocupado, sabía que un grupo élite nunca se movilizaba sin un líder de alto rango. Antes de poder preguntar algo, las diosas se formaron frente a él y Chrono se arrodillo frente, puso sus manos en el suelo frente ella, y en actitud de súplica se inclinó con la frente casi tocando el suelo, sin levantar la mirada la joven hablo con respeto:

- Keiichi-sama, respetado y sabio juez de la orden de los caballeros mortales, hablo en nombre de Belldandy y a nombre de mis compañeras, hemos venido aquí contraviniendo las antiguas leyes del cielo, y por ello invocamos asilo del suelo sagrado del templo de Tarikihongan para una de nosotras.

Los científicos y estudiantes miraron extrañados a Keiichi, esta vez no entendían lo que pasaba pues a diferencia de la anterior visita de los demonios, la joven valquiria no estaba hablando en el lenguaje mortal, sino en la más antigua lengua del cielo. Un lenguaje extraño y antiguo que sonaba misteriosamente musical. Sin embargo Keiichi la pudo entender perfectamente. La petición lo tomo por sorpresa, pero también desencadeno una ola de recuerdos que provenían de las profundidades insondables de su mente. De algún lugar profundo antiguos rituales y leyes se volvieron presentes, como si siempre las hubiera conocido. Keiichi cerró los ojos un momento mientras intentaba asimilar ese conocimiento que de alguna manera poseía y les respondió en su mismo idioma.

- Yo, Keiichi, arbitrador de la tregua magna, confirmo que se me ha dado la autoridad de dar asilo por encima de las leyes del cielo y el infierno. En mi autoridad de juez puedo extender la protección del templo Tarikihongan hacia ustedes.

Chrono se enderezo un poco para verle el rostro, pero sin levantarse, Keiichi pudo ver lo que parecía el brillo de una lagrima rodando por su mejilla, pero no era una lagrima de dolor sino de alivio.

- Te estaremos agradecidas por siempre, pero la protección que invocamos, es solo para una de nosotras.

Entonces del portal apareció una figura más. Era Othala, la sanadora, quien llevaba cargando en brazos a una figura que parecía inconsciente. Sin pensarlo más Keiichi corrió a recibirla, intuía de quien se trataba:

- Lind! ¿Estás bien?

Lind no les respondió, parecía estar en un profundo coma y Othala de dijo suavemente.

- Se encuentra tan bien como puede estarlo una valquiria que ha sido despojada de todas las razones que tiene para vivir. Tuve que sumergirla en un estado de coma para que pudiera resistir, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer, ella necesita sanar algo que esta fuera de mi alcance. Yo no puedo sanar su corazón ni su orgullo de valquiria, eso no está al alance de ningún dios, pero si hay alguien que tiene ese poder, Belldandy no los ha revelado.

Keiichi se estremeció ante esas palabras, pues sospechaba la respuesta, aun así pregunto.

- ¿Quién es esa persona o dios?

- Ese es Keiichi-sama. El ser que posee en lo profundo de su ser el poder de curar el alma de un dios. Ya has tocado su corazón cuando estaba embriagada del poder de Gaia, por favor hazlo de nuevo y dale una nueva razón para vivir. Ella deberá quedarse bajo su protección. Belldandy la ha exiliado en contra de todas las leyes de nuestro mundo, pues estas exigían su muerte, no puede regresar al cielo, ni siquiera Kamisama podría salvarla si regresa.

Keiichi se acercó y delicadamente Othala coloco a Lind en sus brazos. Keiichi sintió que su corazón se encogía, la orgullosa y poderosa valquiria parecía ahora la encarnación misma de la fragilidad, su cuerpo era increíblemente ligero y por un momento tuvo la sensación de que la podría lastimar con facilidad si la oprimía demasiado fuerte, observo su rostro que estaba pálido y noto que incluso en su inconsciencia reflejaba angustia y dolor, entonces se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo, tardo un momento en darse cuenta, la diosa ya no poseía las marcas que mostraban su poder y su rango en la jerarquía del cielo, su rostro estaba limpio como si nunca las hubiera poseído. Lind era ahora un ser mortal.

Keiichi la oprimió suavemente contra su pecho al imaginar el dolor que esto debía provocar en ella, ya no era una diosa ni tampoco una mortal, era solo un espíritu frágil cuya flama podía desaparecer de un momento a otro. Keiichi oprimió ligeramente el frágil cuerpo de Lind, intentando comunicarle un poco de su calor, y pudo sentir que algo de el pasaba al cuerpo de la diosa, pero no era suficiente. Entonces a su mente vinieron unas palabras mágicas, sin saber de donde procedían, las dijo con una delicadeza que provenía de lo más profundo de su corazón:

-Meyiar flugo sunnan, myrkvið í gögnom, alvitr ungar, ørlög drýgia.

Un suave resplandor rodeo a Keiichi, mientras una magia antigua emanaba de su cuerpo, pero no era magia de Hell o del cielo, era una magia de un origen tan distinto que era difícil llamarle magia, era una emanación del poder de Gaia, transmitida a través de su cuerpo mortal. Keiichi comenzo a darse cuenta de los poderes que se escondían en su interior. Intento concentrarse aunque no sabia como, pero parecía funcionar, su cuerpo brillo con mas intensidad y el joven mortal sintió como un poco de calidez regresaba al cuerpo de Lind. Las diosas lanzaron un profundo suspiro, el dolor y la angustia desaparecieron de su rostro y la palidez se desvaneció.

Olvidando por un momento su dignidad, las demás valquirias rompieron su formación y se acercaron a ver a Lind, asombradas por el cambio. Después rodearon a Keiichi y todas pusieron sus manos sobre él, como en una especie de comunión. Keiichi sintió como algo de la magia de ellas pasaba a través de él. Entonces observo el rostro de Lind recordó que sus marcas de diosa habían desaparecido, por su experiencia con Belldandy sabia que eran mucho mas que unas simples marcas, sin ellas Lind no solo no poseer ningún poder, tampoco podía absorber el que le trataban de compartir sus camaradas. Keiichi comprendió que no funcionaria, sin sus marcas de diosa ella no podría aceptar esa magia. Nuevamente antiguo conocimiento emergió de las profundidades de su mente y le llego la solución, nuevamente invoco la magia pero esta vez sabía de dónde provenía. Esta era su propia magia, la magia que yacía en lo profundo del alma de los mortales.

- _Þær austr ok vestr enda fálo-_ invoco Keiichi y un resplandor apareció en el rostro de Lind,

Ante sus sorpresa y la de las demás diosas, nuevas marcas aparecieron en su rostro, pero no eran marcas de diosa o demonio. Era marcas similares a las que Keiichi llevaba en su rostro, marcas que eran invisibles a los mortales. Keiichi no pudo menos que sonreír ante una idea: La orden de los caballeros mortales tenía un nuevo miembro.

Las valquirias se retiraron e hicieron una inclinación de agradecimiento a Keiichi. En ese momento la Dra. **Yukiko Ohta,** se acercó a Keiichi, ella había conocido a Lind brevemente en el templo Tarikihongan y la reconoció. Entonces señalo a sus estudiantes y les dio órdenes de preparar un lecho para colocar a Lind con algunas cajas.

- Pobre joven, ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué le paso?- preguntó mientras la examinaba

Keiichi se sintió como si despertara de un sueño y contesto.

- Ha sido exiliada a la tierra, creo que ahora estará bien, pero necesita descanso .

- Recuestenla ahí - ordeno la doctora - ustedes traigan algo para cubrirla, su cuerpo se siente frio.

Keiichi se sintió agradecido ante la Dra **Ohta**, el se sentía demasiado aturdido para poder pensar. Chrono se acercó a agradecerle, la doctora la reconoció y le dijo:.

- ¿Tu nombre es Chrono? No tienes por qué agradecerme, tú me salvaste la vida en el incidente del laboratorio de la universidad de Chiba. Eres una joven valiente, parece que te han ascendido a dirigir este grupo, espero que sea permanente.

La Doctora Ohta se dirigió a su grupo.

- Ella fue la que evito la explosión del laboratorio de materiales, otro incidente que tambien tendremos que explicarles lo que sucedió realmente, estoy segura que todos ustedes han escuchado algún rumor.

- ¡Entonces realmente es una diosa!- dijo un joven y casi sin pensar añadió– que hermosa es... eh... ¿me la podría presentar?- añadió con timidez...

Su tímido atrevimiento fue recibido por un estallido de risas de los demás estudiantes, lo que rompió la tensión del momento, Keiichi sintió despertar de su aturdimiento y pregunto rápidamente:

- Chrono, ¿tienes noticias de Belldandy? yo...

Nuevamente la joven diosa, inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto, extendió sus manos en dirección al joven mortal y murmuro unas palabras. Entre sus manos apareció un pequeño cristal, parecía el más hermoso de los diamantes, este levito hacia Keiichi y este lo tomo entre sus manos. Ante su contacto se estremeció, pudo percibir la presencia Belldandy, apenas pudo escuchar la explicación de Chrono.

Es un mensaje encriptado por parte de Belldandy, nadie mas lo podrá activar, Belldandy solo me informo que es información privada y confidencial y que debe verla a solas. Belldandy me dijo que nadie debe enterarse de su contenido.

Keiichi oprimió el cristal entre sus manos y no escucho más, difícilmente recordaría mas tarde lo que paso después, la esperanza de tener boticas de Belldandy lo hizo olvidarse de todo. Solo tenia una idea en mente, necesitaba regresar al templo y activar el mensaje. Afortunadamente los científicos y los estudiantes ahora ya sabían que hacer.

* * *

El "Aéroport de Paris-Orlyes prácticamente un pequeño pueblo donde miles de pasajeros van y vienen todos los días, en su interior muchos pequeños negocios atienden y entretienen a los pasajeros, en una de sus secciones, sentados en uno de los pequeños restaurantes que sirven comida rápida habia tres personas, dos hombres y un niño.

El Dr Shugahara Kenji estaba dando sus ultimas instrucciones alternado entre el japones e ingles.

- Pronto me reuniré con ustedes, pero aprovechando la cercanía iré la CERN antes de regresar a casa, debemos evaluar muy bien de las repercusiones que tendrá esto, tal ves tengamos que apresurar nuestros planes así que debemos ser cuidadosos para que la situación no se salga de control. Ahora debo apresurarme, apenas tengo tiempo para hacer la conexión, mi avión no tardara en salir, espero que Galileo los ayude a comunicarse entre si.

El niño el y el otro hombre rieron cuando la voz de Galileo salio de sus respectivos teléfonos celulares hablando en su respectivo idioma. Mientras tuvieran acceso a la red, Galileo les ayudaría a comunicarse.

Entonces el Dr Shugahara se levanto de su asiento, le dio un rápido abrazo al niño y le dio un fuerte apretón de manos al hombre, luego se retiro apresuradamente.

Avanzo rápidamente por los largos pasillos del aeropuerto, pero no pudo evitar notar que por alguna razón, su presencia llamaba mucho al atención. A su paso escuchaba cuchicheos y mas de una persona lo señalaba. De haberse detenido ante algunos de los monitores que pasaban noticias, habría notado que su foto estaba en primera plana en las noticias. Sin que el se diera cuenta, mucha gente habia tomado nota de su llega a aeropuerto y su presencia estaba desencadenando una gran cantidad de acciones.

No deseaba perder su vuelo, así que acelero el paso y entonces llego a la sala de espera de su vuelo, ahí súbitamente fue asaltado por una multitud y una andanada de flashes de fotógrafo. Habia una decena de personas que intentaban hablar con el haciendo una docena de preguntas:

- Dr Shugahara, ¿Qué hacia en ese pueblo

- Dr Shugahara, ¿Que es ese medallón que se ve en las fotos? ¿Usted cree en la magia?

- ¿Como sobrevivió a las explosiones de ese campo minado?

- ¿Que relación tiene con los terroristas?

Una nueva andanada de flashes lo dejo temporalmente ciego. No era la primera vez que trataba con la prensa en su calidad de pequeña celebridad, pero eso lo no lo habia preparado para esto. ¿Qué habia pasado? Las preguntas siguieron varios idiomas y pronto no pudo entender nada. Era una verdadera turba y en su desconcierto no alcanzaba a actuar. La multitud comenzo a empujarlo y estaba a punto de caer cuando repentinamente un grupo de hombres vestidos de traje lo rodeo bloqueando a los reporteros que lo asediaban. Uno de ellos, casi indistinguible de los demás, le dijo.

Dr. Shugahara, por favor sigamos, debemos alejarnos de esta multitud.

El Dr Shugahara estaba tan aturdido, que sin pensarlo ni preguntar nada asintió y dejo que los hombres lo escoltaran protegiéndolo de la multitud hasta que llegaron a un lugar despejado, algunos de ellos se quedaron atrás bloqueando el pasillo y evitando el acceso a la gente por lo que el Dr. Shugahara pudo respirar aliviado, tal ves ahora podría preguntar que habia pasado, se volvió a agradecer a sus salvadores. Sus trajes idénticos parecían mas bien uniformes y lo hicieron pensar en los anónimos guardaespaldas que protegían a los VIP, tal ves habian sido enviados por la gente del CERN pero no pudo evitar reír que con esos trajes idénticos parecían guardaespaldas salidos de alguna vieja película, pero no importaba…

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda, pero tengo un vuelo que tomar, tal ves…

Uno de los hombres apoyo su mano en su hombro- Dr Shugahara, no tiene que agradecernos de nada -

El Dr Shugahara nunca alcanzo a sentir el leve piquete de una delgada aguja al atravesar al piel de su hombro y que se encontraba en el anillo que tenia el hombre, perdió el sentido tan rápido que nunca pudo terminar de contestar.

Poco después los apurados pasajeros en transito apenas y prestaron atención a un grupo de hombres de traje que parecían estar escoltando a un hombre. Ninguno les presto suficiente atención para notar que el hombre en realidad era llevado en vilo y sus pies estaba arrastrando por el suelo. Pronto el grupo se perdió entre la atareada multitud del aeropuerto.

* * *

En el corazón del mundo de los dioses se encuentra el magnifico edificio del gran consejo, el original habia destruido durante el atentando al previo Kamisama y habia sido reconstruido aun mas magnifico y hermoso por Belldandy con ayuda de todos los dioses.

El edificio era el símbolo supremo de la autoridad, el poder y la sabiduría de los dioses, por ello, con excepción de las raras veces en que eran necesaria la presencia física de los dioses del consejo, pocos dioses se atrevían a acercarse a el, tal era el respeto que se le tenia, por ello tal ves era el mejor sitio para un supremo dios que deseara algo de soledad.

Por ello en ese momento, en el centro del amplio salón donde a veces sesionaba el alto consejo de los dioses, una delicada figura se encontraba flotando en el aire. Era Kamisama el gran sabio gobernante de este universo, quien hasta hacia poco habia sido conocido como la diosa de primera clase, licencia ilimitada Belldandy.

La diosa cantaba suavemente mientras a su alrededor danzaba una hermosa filigrana de luz formada por su poderosa magia la rodeaba, necesitaba meditar en todo lo que habia pasado, conforme cantaba se movía como si fuera una lenta e hipnótica danza. Era su forma de poderse concentrar, y necesitaba meditar con cuidado todos los acontecimientos.

Hacia poco que habia terminado la sesión extraordinaria del consejo, el resultado final de las acciones que habia iniciado Lind al haber invocado el Protocolo Ragna, el nivel máximo de emergencia que se podía dar en este universo. Nunca en toda la historia de los dioses habia sido invocado, pues su propósito era determinar si Kamisama, que se suponía debía estar prisionero por las valquirias, debía continuar al mando o debía ser substituido; pero sin importar el resultado, las valquirias involucradas solo podían esperar una muerte ya programada.

El protocolo Ragna describía con minucioso detalle todas las acciones a seguir, pero en contra de todo lo que estaba escrito, el mismo Kamisama se habia presentado, sin las valquirias que se supone debían de custodiarla, y en lugar de un informe completo de la situación, el consejo se habia enfrentado a la negativa del máximo poder de su mundo a explicar lo que habia pasado, en su lugar habia anunciando que la única valquiria sobreviviente habia sido degradada y desprovista de su divinidad para luego exiliada al mundo mortal.

Nada de eso tenia precedentes, desde la activación del protocolo Ragna, hasta la negativa de Kamisama a a seguirlo.

Belldandy pensaba en todo ello en tercera persona, para intentar pensar en lo ocurrido de manera desapasionada. Su mente intentaba analizar y pesar cada acontecimiento. Para quien no la conociera, Belldandy era la hermosa diosa de siempre, pero el mortal conocido como Keiichi habría notado inmediatamente que algo no estaba bien. Su rostro habia cambiado ligeramente, parecía como si en los días anteriores hubieran sido en realidad siglos y una nota de tristeza asomaba en sus ojos. De una manera sutil, esa tristeza transformaba la inocencia del rostro de la diosa dándole un toque de esa sabiduría que solo proporciona el sufrimiento. Belldandy habia crecido más en esos días que en sus milenios de vida. Belldandy continuo su lenta danza mientras meditaba...

La sesión del consejo la habia obligado a actuar de maneras que ella nunca habia soñado que tendría que actuar. Desde que se habia enterado de que existía la posibilidad de convertirse en Kamisama ella se habia preparado para gobernar usando la razón y el sentimiento correcto, informando al consejo y a su pueblo de las razones de cada una de sus acciones, algo que el viejo Kamisama rara vez hacia, y a pesar de su sabiduría, sus acciones no siempre eran comprendidas y simplemente acatadas sin cuestionar. Ahora Belldandy habia tenido que hacer lo mismo. Ella sabia que habia violado las mas altas leyes de su mundo, leyes que determinaban la vida y muerte de los dioses y leyes que ella habia dado cuenta que no se podía darse el lujo de obedecer por el bien de su mundo. Al final solo habia quedado un camino, actuar como un tirano autoritario, acallar toda protesta contra sus ordenes y dar una serie de ordenes aparentemente incomprensibles e irracionales.

Ante los ojos de los dioses ahora ella era un ser aun mas despiadado y autoritario que Hild, la temida gobernante de Hell. El despojar a la mas grande valquiria de su honor al evitar su muerte como lo ordenaba el protocolo habia sido percibido como una gran crueldad. No podian percibir que habia sido la única manera de evitar su muerte como valquiria, despejarla de su dignidad de valquiria y exiliarla a la tierra pues siempre existía la posibilidad de que Yggdrasil la reconociera y reactivara su código de autodestrucción. Belldandy sabia que ahora no podía decirles la verdad, eso destruiría toda confianza en su autoridad, en un momento en que su pueblo la necesitaba. Tenia que aceptar que para los dioses eso era percibido como la forma de vengarse de la manera mas cruel de alguien que habia atentando contar ella. Ante las protestas del consejo habia usado su poder para obligarlos a obedecer, nadie poseía un poder comparable a ella. Ademas habia ordenado compartir archivos de alta seguridad con Hell, el mundo a quien muchos consideraba el culpable de todo lo que habia ocurrido. Y luego estaba la orden de traer esos brazaletes del mundo mortal y la obligación de que todos los dioses sin excepción los usaran. La idea de usar algo fabricado por los mortales se encontraba presente en casi todos los dioses.

Al final seria obedecida, habia tenido que hacer una demostración de su poder ante el consejo y ahora seria obedecida con temor y reverencia, y tal ves lo mas extraño de todo, gracias a ello, se habia ganado el respeto del consejo. Finalmente todos la habian aceptado como la gobernante suprema del mundo de los dioses.

Belldandy pudo sentir el agrio sabor de la amargura y la soledad que da el poder absoluto, tal ves lo que mas le entristecía e que intuía que cada día que pasara, tendría que hacer mayor uso de ese poder. Belldandy suspiro, al menos habia podido enviarle ese mensaje a Keiichi antes de iniciar la sesión del consejo, confiaba en que el podría cuidar de Lind, pero necesitaba hablar con el. Esperaba que Keiichi pudiera entender sus instrucciones, necesitaba su apoyo y prevenirlo. Belldandy no pudo evitar un escalofrió. Al parecer solo ella se habia dado cuenta de la situación actual. Todos culpaba a Hell de lo que estaban pasando y no se daban cuenta de que estaban operando fuerzas desconocidas y peligrosas.

Belldandy detuvo su canto y su lenta danza, abrió los ojos, en ese momento recordó que según el expediente secreto de Keiichi, ella que habia sido enviada al mundo mortal con la misión de protegerlo y que el cumplir su deseo habia sido solo un pretexto creado por el sistema, pero no habia podido leer el resto del expediente porque sus no tenia autorización, pero ahora ella era Kamisama, no habia nadie con mas alta autoridad. Con un delicado gesto de su mano invoco un hechizo que materializó frente a ella varios paneles de control. Sonrió para si misma, alguna vez habia declarado que si le daban a escoger entre salvar a Keiichi y salvar al universo, escogería a Keiichi. Ahora al pensar en el joven mortal no dudaba en usar su nuevo poder y autoridad. Tomo un cristal de sus aretes, en donde tenia el expediente de Keiichi y lo abrió. Recorrió la información que ya conocía de memoria, pero esta vez no existía ningún bloqueo, con el corazón acelerado entro en la información que hará ahora habia permanecido oculta para ella.

Fue así como Belldandy, Kamisama, diosa entre la diosas... aprendió que solo habia sido un peón en una gran jugada y manipulad por poderes inimaginables.

No hubo problema en desplegar el informe completo, pero este era mucho mas complejo de lo que esperaba. Abrió pantallas y mas pantallas de información. Alguna vez habia tratado con predicciones históricas, una de las ciencias mas complejas , pero esto era aun mas complejo, el salón del consejo pronto se vio tapizado de pantallas de información llenas de tantos niveles de detallada información que sugería que estaban dirigidos a alguien que no sabia nada del mundo real, pero la diosa era experta en el manejo de la información y dejo que su mente se nutriera de datos, y poco a poco comenzo a comprender.

Ella sabia que habia sido manipulada por su padre como un intento de este por adquirir poder, pero ahora veía que eso era solo una pequeña parte de un plan mucho mas amplio. Maravillada se enteró de que Keiichi, el Dr Shugahara y Sentaro, debían su existencia misma a un plan predeterminado y no solo ellos habia sido manipulados. Existan otros seres humanos con cualidades semejantes, diseñados como respaldo de un complejo plan. Distribuido entre el pool genético de la humanidad, había fragmentos de DNA que por si solos no aportaban gran cosa, pero si se reunían podían dar por resultado seres humanos con poderes muy especiales, eran los hijos de Gaia. Una inteligencia habia manipulado a familias e individuos durante siglos, "predestinandolos" a encontrarse con otros hasta obtener las combinaciones adecuadas. Una vez completada esa parte, varias diosas habían sido manipuladas para encontrarse con tres de esos seres humanos. Todo había sido realizado con una sutileza que era casi indistinguible del puro azar. Keiichi, Shugahara, Sentaro, Belldandy, Urd, e incluso Skuld solo eran peones de un gigantesco juego de ajedrez contra un enemigo desconocido.

Belldandy recordó la conversación que había tenido con Urd sobre la forma tan improbable que que había conocido al Dr Shugahara. Belldandy lo había atribuido al Destino, uno de los programas que corrían en Ygdrassil. Pero Urd afirmaba que que ese programa estaba desactivado por inestable.

Belldandy se sentía abrumada, cada posibilidad, cada opción, cada éxito, cada fallo estaba ahí, minuciosamente anotado y reportado. Belldandy se sentía confundida, no solo por las revelaciones sino por la forma en que todo estaba reportado, pocos dioses podrían ser capaces de comprender ese material, la bitácora indicaba que este material había sido accesado algunas veces por técnicos, pero ninguno de ellos habia tenido las credenciales para poderlo ver en su totalidad. Ninguno de ellos podía haber comprendido lo que estaba pasando.

Belldandy se quedo inmóvil, asombrada por lo que estaba descubriendo: existía un inteligencia que manipulaba a los dioses de la misma manera que los dioses habian manipulado a los seres humanos, ¿pero quien era esa inteligencia?. Urd la habia dicho que ese informe era producto de uno de los programas de predicción, un oráculo, pero ningún oráculo podía tener ese poder.

Eso solo podía ser obra ser la legendaria serie ADX. Belldandy busco rápidamente información sobre esa serie, no le sorprendió que se encontrara en un archivo antiguo y protegido. Apenas y dedico tiempo a ver el origen del software. En tiempos antiguos varios dioses habia dedicado sus vidas y recursos a crear una de las piezas de software mas poderoso que se podía concebir. Un software que poseía una sofisticada inteligencia artificial, pero al mismo tiempo con poderosos bloqueos para evitar que desarrollara conciencia. ¿ Inteligencia sin conciencia? Belldandy se estremeció ante la idea. Eso explicaba la forma en que se habia manipulado la vida de hombres y dioses.

El software ADX habia estado funcionando sin supervisión desde tiempos muy antiguos, manipulando y protegiendo el mundo de los dioses. Creado como un sistema de defensa preventiva, el sistema debía manipular el destino para que toda amenaza contra los dioses pudiera ser prevenida antes de que se manifestara, solo si la amenaza sobrepasaba de cierto nivel, debía avisar a los supervisores del sistema acerca sus proyecciones, pero hasta ahora nunca había ocurrido. Belldandy reviso la información y aprendió de varias amenazas que habia sido eliminadas antes de que ocurrieran... entre esas amenazas, estaba la muerte de sus padres, logradas mediante por el simple medio de haber bloqueado y alterando una orden de Hild a uno de sus subordinados en los últimos días de la guerra entre Hell y el cielo.

Detalladas de manera inhumana estaba las razones, el rompimiento del equilibrio entre Hell y el cielo. Belldandy se detuvo aterrada, su cuerpo temblaba y su rostro se torno pálido, pero intentó reponerse, entonces son las manos aun temblorosas reviso las proyecciones que habia decidido el destino de sus padres y se pregunto cuantas vidas mas no habian sido manipulados por mantener a su mundo.

Regresó rápidamente al expediente te Keiichi, en alguna parte debía estar las proyecciones y la naturaleza de la amenaza para justificar sus acciones. Incluso reconociendo que el sistema había actuado de una manera inhumana, las amenazas ante las que actuaba habían mostrado ser reales.

Revisó el informe y localizo la sección, Belldandy no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de miedo... por primera vez en su vida se sintió al borde del terror. Ahí claramente anotadas estaba la bitácora que mostraba el nivel de la amenaza. Registradas minuciosamente estaban una serie de predicciones, y las consecuencias de esos incidentes. El sistema había precedido correctamente varios incidentes, incluyendo la misteriosa desaparición de algunos dioses, entre ellos la muerte de la diosa Giörel. También el sistema había predicho el ataque contra Kamisama y el caos en el mundo de los dioses... justamente lo que estaba ocurriendo... y como predicción final: ¡La destrucción en un futuro cercano del mundo de los dioses y los demonios!.

Belldandy se sintió desfallecer, pero no era una diosa que se dejara dominar por el temor. Continuo adelante,habia muchas preguntas sin responder. El software ADX debía haber rebasado el limite en que debía informar a un operador, pero por alguna razón el informe había dejado de ser actualizado poco antes del atentado contra el anterior Kamisama. Comenzó a buscar la información, hasta que llego a un archivo dañado. Era el ultimo informe, como si quien lo estuviera escribiendo hubiera desaparecido repentinamente.

Entonces Belldandy comenzó a buscar en el sistema al programa ADX, debía tomarlo bajo su control, ahora conocía el nivel de la amenaza contra su mundo, pero seguía sin conocer el origen de la amenaza. Se conecto a Yggdrasil y comenzo a buscar. En ese momento escucho una voz detrás de ella.

- Es inútil, ya no queda ninguna copia activa de ADX, fueron destruidos por un programa desconocido.

Belldandy se sobresalto,la voz era terriblemente familiar, aunque la podía reconocer y sabia que era otra persona muy distinta. Cerro los ojos un momento, respiro profundamente para recuperarse, al parecer alguien mas sabia sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Giro lentamente a ver a su visitante, no debía haberse sorprendido con su presencia, cuando el le habia solicitado una audiencia, ella habia dado la orden de que se le dejara pasar inmediatamente. Entonces flotó lentamente separándose de las pantallas de control para volar y posarse suavemente en el suelo frente al recién llegado. Lo saludo con una suave inclinación de cabeza y le hablo:

- Canciller Mir, desde la muerte de mi padre ya no volví a verte. - y añadió con un tono de reproche- Tu voz me recuerda mucho su voz, nos hiciste mucha falta a mis hermanas y a mi. Pero no puede hacerse nada contra lo que ya esta hecho, aparentemente el destino me ha traído a mi tío de vuelta en el momento mas apropiado.

Y ante la sorpresa del dios, Belldandy se lanzo y abrazo a su tío, como queriendo recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Mir se conmovió ante la calidez y el cariño del abrazo de la diosa, por un momento no supo que hacer pues técnicamente ella era la autoridad suprema de su mundo, luego suspirando lentamente cerro sus brazos alrededor de su sobrina y se sintió invadido por un gran bienestar. Suspiró profundamente y solo le quedo una preocupación, ¿como explicarse a esa joven diosa porque nunca habia querido verla en todo ese tiempo?.

xxx

* * *

Keiichi se encontraba en la cocina del templo Tarikihongan, el lugar no dejaba de recordarle a Belldandy y tal ves por ello disfrutaba de algunas de sus nuevas responsabilidades. Se encontraba preparando un desayuno estilo occidental, mientras el olor del café recién preparado inundaba el lugar. Al principio el olor le había parecido fuera de lugar, comparado con las suaves mezclas de te de Belldandy, pero ahora comenzaba a disfrutarlo. Hoy lo disfrutaba mas que nunca, había visto el mensaje de Belldandy, y lo había llenado de felicidad. Ella se encontraba bien, y a pesar de lo que habia tenido que hacer, supo como habia logrado salvar la vida de Lind, quien aun se encontraba durmiendo un sueño profundo y reparador. Mientras sus manos se movían casi automáticamente preparando la comida, su mente pensaba en todo lo que le habia dicho su amada diosa de manera breve, y esperaba con ansia el poder comunicarse con ella. Le habia enviado instrucciones para poder contactar directamente con ella a una hora determinada. Galileo abriría el enlace y el usaría sus códigos de acceso . La expectativa de hablar con Belldandy lo llenaba de alegría.

Pronto tuvo listo el desayuno y lo colocó en una bandeja, y se dirigió a atender a su huésped. Toco la puerta de su cuarto y sin esperar respuesta entro. Ahí absorta en la pantalla, frente a la poderosa computadora instalada por el la gente de la universidad de Chiba se encontraba la joven Jenny Rosenthal, joven estudiante de posgrado y poseedora de conocimientos peligrosos. Keiichi sonrió al pensar en todo ello, parecía increible que alguien tan joven pudiera ser el blanco de un grupo terrorista. En ese momento la joven bostezo e intento estirarse, con un gruñido, al parecer el bajo escritorio estilo japones de Keiichi, no era muy cómodo para un occidental, se retorció intentando quitarse el calambre que sentía en sus piernas, entonces volteo bruscamente, acaba de percibir el olor del café y miro a Keiichi como un naufrago que descubre un barco salvador... entonces intento levantarse … con poco éxito.

Keiichi dejo la charola en el piso y rápidamente fue a su auxilio.

-Déjeme ayudarla Srta Rosenthal, le prometo que pronto tendrá un escritorio normal- Keiichi atentamente la ayudo a levantarse, mientra ella se quejaba intentado estirar sus piernas acalambradas.

- ah... no quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad, pero no creo que pueda sobrevivir otro día usando ese escritorio, no se como puedes usarlo... y por favor NO me hables de usted, soy Jenny...

Keiichi sonrió ante la incomodidad de la joven, parecía muy humana para ser un genio de la física.

- Creo que eso es porque desde pequeños nos acostumbramos a sentarnos así. Pero pronto resolveré su problema Señorita Jenny-san – la joven frunció su nariz al escuchar el honorifico, pero no dijo nada, estaba mas ocupada recuperando la circulación. - Desgraciadamente en el comedor tampoco tenemos sillas, pero hoy es un hermoso día, porque no desayuna en el jardín, ahí podrá sentarse de manera mas cómoda.

Jenny lo miro intrigada, a pesar de tener unos días viviendo ahí, la disposición del templo aun la desconcertaba, cuando le habian dicho que la llevarían a un lugar seguro, el vivir en un viejo templo era lo que menos habia esperado

- Un jardín... ¿que tipo de jardín...?

Keiichi sonrió ante el desconcierto de la joven, tomo la bandeja y le indico el camino.

Jenny no pudo evitar lanzar una exclamación de asombro. No era lo que ella hubiera llamado un jardín, no tenia la abigarrada colección de plantas y césped de un jardín occidental, pero el lugar era hermoso. Ella no sabia que el lugar habia sido construido por diosas, pues el original habia sido destruido durante la batalla del templo. No habia muchas plantas, pero habia una exquisita armonía en su disposición, habia rocas colocadas con un plan exquisito y una extensión de arena con misteriosos dibujos. De alguna manera habia magia en el ambiente y Jenny pudo olvidarse de su espalda adolorida. Keiichi la condujo al pie de un árbol y ahí le coloco la bandeja del desayuno, la joven se sentó y pronto comenzo a devorar la comida, mientras sentía renovada y poco apoco ideas comenzaron a aflorar en su mente. Terminó su desayuno, y le dijo a Keiichi.

- Gracias, estuvo delicioso, ahora debo volver a trabajar en..- miro al interior del templo y recordó el incomodo escritorio, luego miro a su alrededor, desearía poder quedarse ahí, pero su mente se estaba llenando de ideas que necesitaba plasmar, en parte inspiradas por la paz y la magia de ese lugar.

Keiichi vio sus conflictos internos, y tal vez debido a que se encontraba feliz ante la expectativa de hablar con Belldandy, tomo una decisión que traería consecuencias insospechadas. Mentalmente llamo a Galileo, ahora ya no necesitaba ningún dispositivo para poder comunicarse con el.

- Galileo, has visto el trabajo que esta haciendo la Señorita Rosenthal.- la voz de Galileo resonó en su mente.

- Si, son ideas bastante avanzadas, pero con las herramienta primitivas que tiene, no creo que pueda avanzar mucho.

-¿ Podrías hacer con ella lo mismo que hiciste conmigo? Instalar-le las rutinas para poder comunicarse con la computadora directamente? Y tal ves ayudarla en su trabajo y que no necesite usar la terminar de mi cuarto. Ademas necesitare estar ahí para poder comunicarme con Belldandy

- No existe ningún problema, le permitirá ser mucho mas eficiente.

Keiichi le hablo a la joven.

- No necesita volver al cuarto, podrá trabajar desde aquí. Siento que este lugar le dará inspiración a su trabajo, solo que no se asuste, Galileo le hará algunos ajustes necesarios.

Jenny lo miro extrañado, ella ya habia conocido a la inteligencia artificial que el llamaba Galileo, pero no estaba consciente de su verdadera capacidad. Abrió la boca para comentar algo, pero entonces por un momento se quedo petrificada. Una suave luz la envolvió, Galileo podía usar ahora como base cualquier dispositivo conectado a la red y usarlo de manera asombrosas. La luz desapareció y tan súbito como se habia quedado petrificada, Jenny volvió a moverse, pero sentía que algo habia pasado, parpadeo y miro a su alrededor.

Keiichi pudo ver como se materializaban pantallas de información a su alrededor, solo el y ella las podían ver, pues solo existían en sus mentes, pero no importaba, para ellos eran reales.

Jenny extendió una mano y vio como podía controlar la pantalla. Examino la otra y comenzo a explorar otra, en donde habia extraños y sugerentes módulos de software que comenzo a explora. Eran modelos de simulación avanzada que le permitirían poner a prueba sus teorías y ecuaciones. Lo maravilloso es que la información parecía pasar directamente a su cerebro, y respondía a todos sus deseos. Su rostro se inundo con una expresión de curiosidad casi infantil e inmediatamente intento manipularlas, fascinada ante la respuesta pronto comenzo a explorar el resto de los módulos mientras la voz de Galileo la comenzaba a guiar a través de ellas.

Keiichi sonreía ante la joven, que parecía un niño ante tantas maravillas, pero poco a poco su expresión comenzo a cambiar y convertirse en asombro al notar que la joven aprendía rápidamente a manejar la compleja inertefase y pronto comenzo a explorar un mundo de complejas ecuaciones y conceptos que el difícilmente podía comprender. El se consideraba un ingeniero bastante competente, pero pronto pudo ver la diferencia que habia entre un ingeniero experto y un simple genio. Esa joven se podría remontaba por espacios e ideas que el nunca podría soñar.

_**Fin del capitulo XXXV**_

* * *

**notas:**

**Al revisar mis notas de personajes, me di cuenta de debido a su numero es fácil olvidar quien es quien, por lo que decidí publicar aquí algunas de mi apuntes sobre cada uno de los personajes. No son exhaustivas, pero espero que les sean interesantes para poder seguir mejor la historia.**

**Las he clasificado en mortales, dioses, demonios y software: **

* * *

**Los mortales**

**Sugahara Kenji ** : Especialista en Estudios etnobotánicos de las tradiciones europeas. Con conocimientos diversos Normando antiguo, lenguas europeas, tradiciones, esteroquimica, y cualquier otro tema que le inspire curiosidad. Su inmenso entusiasmo y capacidad de persuasión logran que mucha gente coopere con el lo que le permite lograr metas que el solo nunca hubiera podido lograr, por sus estudios conoce los mitos sobre la diosa Urth y se enamora de ella sin saber que es real, trabaja en la Universidad de Chiba, tiene edad 34 años y es autor de varios libros populares.  
**Nota**: Este un personaje ficticio, que no tiene ninguna relación con el profesor del mismo nombre y que es catedrático de la Universidad de Chiba.

**P****rofesor** **Shubashini Sripathi** – Profesor de medicina y etnobotanica, profesor de la universidad de Bombay, conoce al Dr Shugahara y es miembro de la sociedad de los primates.

**Somasindhu Parthasarathi.** Joven hindu proveniente de la casta de los intocables, con una extraordinaria habilidad innata para curar, su sueño es convertirse en doctor. Es testigo de la muerte de la diosa Giörel. Su memoria fue borrada por las valquirias, pero la magia de las lagrimas en la tarjeta de visita de Giörel lo hace recuperarla, decide publicar su relato en un blog donde lo des cubre el Profesor Shubashini Sripathi quien informa al Dr Shugahara.

**Sir Richard Evans Schultes **, es un personaje real pero me tome ciertas libertades dramáticas. Es el fundador de la etnobotanica y hubiera estado fascinado con las pociones de Urd.

**Amasima. **Shaman amazónico, es curado de un cáncer incipiente por el Dr Shugahara.

**Profesor Jan Krogh Danielsen, **de la universidad de Oslo, especialista en lenguas antiguas europeas. Esta a cargo de la reconstrucción digital del palimpsesto de Urth, es un descendiente de a familia del legendario _Widuking el Sajón_ y tiene un sorprendente parecido con Fafnir, su familia conservo muchos años manuscritos y materiales de la Hermandad de Urth.

**Fafnir,** apodo tras el cual escondía su identidad el **Duque Bruno Sachsen**_ hijo menor de Widuking el Sajón. Convertido en un noble arruinado por la invasión de Carlomagno, recorrió las tierras de Jutlandia __soñando en algún día recuperar su estatus, ahí__ conoció a la diosa Urth. Ambos se enamoraron pero fueron separados cuando Urth viol__ó__ las reglas del cielo con la __intención__ de salvar la vida de Fafnir. Urth lo dio por muerto y con ello se llen__ó__ de amargura lo que la convirtió en una diosa rebelde y cínica. Fafnir __mantuvo unida a la hermandad de Urd y preservo su cuaderno de notas, ademas dejo instrucciones a los descendientes de su familia de entregar a Urd sus medallones y notas si ella regresaba a la tierra._

**Mai-m-mîn****, líder y chaman del pueblo M****îr. ****Q**uedan menos de un centenar de personas de su pueblo que son los sobrevivientes de los primeros pueblos que habitaron en la india**. **Entre sus secretos eran los encargados de proteger una de las lagrimas de Hild. Fueron el primer contacto que tuvo Shugahara con las leyendas sobre Hild .

**Yukiko Ohta,** profesor asociado, especialista en física de la materia condensada, es una mujer de unos 40 años, rara vez usa maquillaje y su cabello tiene un corte severo, pero es una trabajadora incansable y su severidad es solo aparente.

**Yoshida Takashi, ** Investigador asociado, trabaja en el área de física de alta energía, joven de unos 25 años, de camisa brillante y colorida, jeans y cabello largo, como muchos de los matemáticos y teóricos, una persona de risa fácil,se siente poderosamente atraído por la diosa Ghadril.

**Nakayama Shigeru, ** Investigador asociado, y su área es nanociencia, de actitud taciturna, de unos 35 años, alto y de actitud formal.

**Profesor**** Yoichiro Nambu ****premio nobel **de física, miembro del departamento de física de la universidad de Tokio, miembro fundador del LHC, profesor de la universidad de Chicago y supervisor de Jenny Rosenthal.

**Jenny Rosenthal**. Brillante estudiante norteamericana. de posgrado de física 22 años, se siente un genio incomprendido aunque su supervisor, el profesor ** Yoichiro Nambu, **esta muy al tanto de sus capacidades. Su genio le llevo a poder duplicar y optimizar los cristales que son la base de la magia de las pociones de Urd, lo que les da a los mortales acceso a una terrible fuente de poder, al conocerse esto es secuestrada por un grupo de terroristas que desean usar su conocimiento con fines destructivos. Adicta al café y con poco respeto a sus superiores. Se siente atraída romanticamente por **Jean Valois**

**Jean Valois**. Antiguo miembro del ejercito francés, dado de baja con honores por sufrir heridas de combate en Afganistan y ahora trabaja como guardaespaldas para una firma de seguridad. Por su capacidad es seleccionado para cuidar VVIPs. Originalmente era un joven idealista pero que fue golpeado por la realidad de la guerra, lo que lo convirtió en un persona pragmática que solo cumple su trabajo. El conocer a Jenny Rosenthal y la importancia que podría tener para el futuro de la tierra, le devuelve sus ideales de juventud.

**Dr Adlene Hervieux .** Nacido en un pequeño pueblo de alguna de las antiguas colonias francesas. Un joven genio que logro entrar al mundo de la ciencia a pesar de provenir de un ambiente pobre. Se convierte en un brillante científico cuyo activismo político lo lleva un tiempo a la cárcel de donde es rescatado por el director del CERN. Su crimen fue una serie de cartas publicas denunciado abusos contra su pueblo y un intercambio de correos con un hombre que resulto ser sospechoso de ser terrorista. Después de obtener su libertad, su frustración y su activismo lo lleva a caer en las garras de un grupo terrorista, quienes usaron a sus parientes como rehenes para forzarlo a actuar y traicionar al director de CERN.

**Dr. ****Edoardo Amaldi.** Director del CERN y amigo intimo del Dr Yoichiro Nambu. Exitoso científico, con gran habilidad política que no duda en usar con tal de mantener el CERN funcionando con los recursos adecuados. Hombre pragmatico y con gran capacidad de evaluar a las personas. Rescata al Dr Adlene Hervieux de la cárcel por reconocer su labor como científico, pero sabe que no puede confiar completamente en el por lo que lo mantiene vigilado. Eso le permite conocer de su traición. Comparte la visión del Dr Shugahara sobre la necesidad de revelar al mundo la existencia de dioses y demonios, pero tambien está consciente de lo peligroso que podría ser.

**Dr Izuka Kawazu,** Fundador el Instituto de Lógica en redes neurales y sistemas de inteligencia artificial, Sklud es su admiradora por lo que el Dr Shugahara los presenta. El Dr Kawazu reconoce que Skud posee conocimientos extraordinarios y logra que Sklud le revele conocimientos de la tecnologia del mundo de los dioses.

* * *

**Otros personajes**

**Dr Jorge de León Rivera.** Director del pequeño museo arqueológico del "Cerro de la estrella" en la ciudad de México. Ayuda a el Dr Shugahara a recuperar una de las lagrimas de Hild.

**Dr Shinobu Kitayama. **Especialista en el estudio de la felicidad.

**El hombre de la barba. **Un anónimo terrorista, hombre cruel y despiadado e intransigente, fruto de una infancia llena de injusticias ante las cuales solo ve el camino de la violencia, su verdadera identidad es desconocida pero tiene gran influencia entre los grupos terroristas. Ordena el secuestro de **Jenny Rosenthal **con el fin de poder usar sus conocimientos para poseer un arma de destrucción masiva.

**Giorgio Vaglia,** comenzó su carrera como fotógrafo de documentales de vida salvaje, pero ahora estaba usando esa experiencia para ocultarse y poder observar al mas extraños de todos los animales: los seres humanos. Ahora es fotógrafo independiente especializado en conflictos en lugares remotos.

**D'Angelo Vincenzo** . Exitoso editor de una cadena de noticias italiana, su fotógrafo estrella es Giorgio Vaglia. Tiene sus oficinas en Milán y es un adicto al trabajo. Tiene una hija de nivel preparatoria aficionada al New Age. A pesar de que tiene un alto estandard ético, no duda en romper las reglas por tener una buena noticia.

* * *

**Computadoras y software**

**Prog****r****ama de ****defensa**** predictiva dx-654.** Un proceso generado por otro y que encontró refugio en la computadora de Keiichi para escapar de un ataque en Yggdrasil, sin embargo quedo dañado y con sus datos de memoria incompletos o encriptados y fuera de su alcance. Los daños a su codigo lo convierten en una inteligencia artificial que reconoce a Keiichi como su Administrador de sistema, hasta que se le da el status de individuo libre con el nombre de Galileo

**Nidhogg, ** es la supercomputadora, gemela de la que se encuentra en el cielo.

**Yggdrasill**. La gran supercomputadora que controla todos los aspectos del universo de los dioses, les provee de energia y poder.

* * *

**Dioses**

**Giörel:** Diosa de primera clase, una diosa muy joven. Sus rasgos conservaba algo de la suavidad y la inocencia de una niña ademas de unos inquietos ojos verdes de un color que ella pensaba reflejaban su amor por los seres que crecían de la tierra, pues ese era su dominio. Tenia un hermoso pelo castaño que le gustaba acomodarlo en una larga trenza, que siempre portaba alguna flor. Su primera asignación como diosa fue la Oficina de Ayuda de las diosas. Fue atacada y asesinada por seres monstruoso de origen desconocido en su primera misión en la tierra.

**Ghadril,** Valquiria y miembro del escuadrón élite de respuesta rápida. Se involucra romanticamente con el profesor Yoshida Takashi por lo que solicita quedarse en el mundo de los mortales para poder observar el transcurso de su vida mortal y preservar su recuerdo. Esto la lleva a conocer el corazón de los mortales y ese conocimiento le permite intervenir de una manera profunda en ellos.

**Chrono**. Originalmente diosa de segunda clase que trabajó bajo las ordenes de Peorth supervisando el funcionamiento de Yggdrasil, posteriormente solicitó su cambio a Valquiria, a pesar de su juventud Lind la aprobó y eventualmente la selecciono para acompañar al "Escuadrón élite de respuesta rápida" con el fin de desarrollarse mejor. Ante la ejecución de el alto mando de las Valquirias, el rompimiento de la cadena de mando y el contar con la confianza de Belldandy la lleva a tomar temporalmente el mando del escuadrón elite.

**Peorth.** Diosa de primera categoría, antigua rival de Belldandy que trabajaba en la oficina rival, después de que Urd fuera a la tierra fue transferida como supervisora del funcionamiento de Yggdrasil. A pesar de su actitud a veces un tanto afectada y emotiva es muy eficiente en su trabajo.

**Othala.** Junto con Lind es una de las valquirias mas antiguas del escuadrón de Valquirias, su puesto como sanadora, su amistad con Lind y su antigüedad le permite opinar y discutir con mayor libertad de lo que usualmente se le permitiría a una valquiria.

**Herja, ****Oth, Róta, Alruna y Eir.** Junto con Lind formaban parte del supremo consejo de Valquirias, pero fueron ejecutadas como consecuencia de acpetar la activacion del protocolo Ragna por petición de Lind.

**Thrud,** recluta de tercera clase y aspirante a valquiria. A pesar de ser de nuevo ingreso, Lind la designa comandante a prueba del tercer phylum de reclutas, por su capacidad de reaccionar ante la crisis.

**Canciller Myr**: unos de los arquitectos de Yggdrasil. Miembro renuente del consejo debido a que no le gustan las responsabilidades y que de ser posible prefiere asignárselas a otra gente , actuando solo como "asesor". Hermano y rival del Canciller Tyr, con quien llevaba una relación antagónica, no solo por tener una visión del mundo completamente opuesta, sino por haber amado a la misma diosa, la madre de Belldandy.

**Cancil****l****e****r**** Tyr**, el padre de Belldandy, a diferencia de su hermano Myr no duda en usar el poder como medio de lograr sus objetivos. Desarrolla un plan oculto para unificar al cielo e infierno y no duda en manipular a los que ama: Hild, Belldandy, Urd y Skull, pero su muerte prematura le impide concretar los planes de manera activa, quedan sus avatares ocultos en las Nornas quienes intentan concretar sus planes originales.

* * *

**Demonios**

**Marler.** Demonio de primera clase, amiga de la infancia de Urd y colaboradora cercana de Hild. Hild le dio la misión de cuidar de Urd sin que nadie supiera de sus acciones, lo que la llevo a representar el papel de tonta e inepta. Por sus acciones Hild la designa como **Druhting (**Senescal).

**Anang Reh:** demonio primera clase, hijo del shaik Anang-Reng. Su fascinación por los mortales lo llevo a conocer a Marler, quien estaba encargada de el mundo mortal y compartía esa fascinación. Eso le permitió dejar de sentir el desprecio de los demonios por los mortales. Se sintió atraído por Marler, a pesar de la baja opinión que tenia los demonios de ella. Encabeza una facción de demonios fieles a Hild (con ciertas reservas) a pesar de ser ella la odiada rival de su padre. Murió al ser seleccionado por el sistema doblete para su ejecución por la muerte de la diosa Giörel. Su muerte convence a Marler de llevar un mensaje póstumo del joven demonio a Hild para entrar en contacto con sus seguidores. Esto salvará la vida de Hild y alterará su forma de gobernar Hell.

**Anang-Reng.** Ostenta el titulo deShaik, uno d ellos mas altos en la jerarquía de Hell, miembro del gran consejo y uno de los demonios mas poderoso de Hell después de Hild, ansia poder tomar para si el puesto de Daimakaicho por considera que Hild esta limitando el poder de los demonios. Murió al enfrentarse con Hild pero su conciencia fue preservada por una entidad extraña y hostil.

**Walharen, **demonio de tercera clase, brillante asistente del supervisor de **Nidhogg, **su sueño era entrar a formar parte de las divisiones de combate, que tienen mas prestigio que un puesto administrativo, pero a pesar de su desempeño en las pruebas, su excelente desempeño en el manejo de **Nidhogg **impide que sea seleccionado. Por su lealtad y por contribuir a salvar su vida, Hild lo nombra el nuevo supervisor de **Nidhogg** y persona de confianza.

**Bragg,** miembro del la guardia elite de Hild. Como todos los guardias elite, fue transformado mágicamente de ser un demonio común en un poderoso ser de músculos hipertrofiados e inmune a la mayor parte de la magia de ataque. Era uno de los guardias mas hábiles en combate por lo que fue asignado a proteger a la joven princesa Urd cuando ella vivía en el gran palacio de Hild hasta que fue herido en un atentado y fue substituido. Al regresar Urd al palacio es asignado de vuelta a su cuidado. Esta bajo un hechizo de lealtad y obediencia que limita su capacidad de pensar, pero el hechizo es roto por una poción de Urd. Es extremadamente protector hacia su "Princesita" y no duda en sacrificar su vida por ella.

**Woddin ****o Wotan**. Un viejo y pomposo demonio, especialista en antiguos cantos mágicos (un área poco apreciada por los demonios) y oculto admirador de Hild. En su primera estancia en la tierra Urd lo usa como modelo para inventar las historias de Odin, el padre de los dioses creando la base de la mitología nórdica. Urd descubre que detrás de su apariencia se encuentra uno de los mas poderosos demonios, quien solo desea el bienestar de su mundo y de Hild, pero que usa la mascara de ser un viejo sabio para parecer inofensivo.

**Ekur y Shulgi ** Originalmente dos demonios burócratas y asistentes del bibliotecario del palacio de Hild que se ofrecen como voluntarios para ayudar a Hild a retomar el palacio. Temporalmente fueron nombrados comandantes supremos del ejército de Hell para poder tener autoridad suficiente sobre el cuerpo élite de Hell. Hild posteriormente los ratificaría en su cargo por sus servicios.

**Hjörþrimul, Sanngríðr y Svipul.** Son los tres líderes de la guardia de reserva y mantenidos en suspensión en los sótanos mas profundos del palacio de Hild.


End file.
